Picture Perfect
by Isabella Maree.B
Summary: This is my first fan fic and it follows Charlie and Brax. They are engaged and expecting when a mystery girl turns up... who could she be and what drama lies ahead for H&A's favourite couple! RATING CHANGED
1. And along comes

_**[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF IT'S CURRENT OR PAST CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES BUT ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES ARE MY OWN AND YOU MUST SEEK PERMISION BEFORE USING THEM IN ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE. THANK-YOU]**_

_**Hi everyone I am new to Fan Fiction as I writer not a reader, I have been reading fan fics for about 8 or 9 months now. I decided to write my own. This story is about Charlie and Brax they are happy and about to be married (at the start) and Charlie is pregnant, it follows the entry of a new character (which I created almost a year ago. I have based her around myself as I wanted to play her should she ever be introduced into Home and Away. don't laugh at that!) and their life as a married couple expecting a baby, they are living in Summer Bay and have no intention of moving away, Charlie was never shot and Tegan did die, Bianca and Heath are together and also feature along with Ruby and Casey – also together and Darcy also appears. There will be drama but I am a massive CHAX fan so I don't intend to break them up! I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**BRAX POV**

Charlie, Ruby, Casey, and I all sat around a table at the Diner. It was 2 weeks until mine and Charlie's wedding and 5 ½ months until our baby was born. Today we were going to find out whether we were expecting a boy or a girl. Everyone was chatting and laughing away happily when suddenly Casey choked on his orange juice. "ya right mate?" I questioned nudging Case. He smiled and conversation went back to normal when Casey nudged me and nodded towards the Diner counter, my eyes widened in shock, as I followed his gaze I understood exactly why he had choked.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was chatting with Ruby about wedding stuff when Ruby went to get a refill on her coffee. I turned back to the guys taking a sip of my juice when I noticed that their gazes were all facing the counter, so I averted my gaze to see what was going on. I saw Ruby obviously and the girl standing beside her talking who was a rather tall, slim girl who looked to be about the same age as Ruby and Casey. She had beautiful bronze skin and super long honey brown hair with dark brown streaks. She was wearing shorts that came to about halfway down her thighs (which I thought showed modesty and maturity considering most girls her age were wearing shorts much shorter than even I dared to wear) and an electric blue see through flowy top with a white singlet underneath, which set off her hair and skin, I was unsure of her eyes as I couldn't yet see them . I instantly knew that this girl knew how to dress and I imagined that she would definitely be popular with the boys around here. I looked back to the guys who were still staring in their direction "aren't you already both taken?" I said smiling as the boys sent me a disgusted look which made me laugh "hey you were the ones looking! I'm going to get another juice ok?" I asked to which I got no reply as their sights were again firmly set on the girls. I walked up to Rubes and the girl and smiled "Hi, I'm Charlie Buckton, Ruby's mum" I said to the girl facing Ruby who I could now see had beautiful hazel green eyes, and very natural looking make-up if she was at all wearing any or was just naturally stunning "Hi, I'm Isabella, well actually just call me Bella…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok I am sorry that this chapter was rather short, it dosen't look that short in microsoft word but I wanted to see what you all thought, I am putting the second chapter up today and I have written ahead quite a few chapters, so if you could read and review so that I can know what your thinking and if your liking the way I'm going. I will take all reasonable suggestions onboard but please if you dont like this story fine but I will take no notice of nasty and unnessecary comments, so please be fair! Read and Review. Dannielle xx**


	2. Mystery Solved

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Well anyway here is the second chapter, I have the third and fourth already on my doc manager and am going to upload them when I get some reviews. So let me know what you think, and I might just upload them both. I am working chapters 5, 6 and so on! Read and Review and remember any reasonable suggestions will be taken on board! Bella xx**

**CHAPTER 2**

**CHARLIE POV**

I looked at her gently encouraging her to tell me her last name "oh… ah sorry I'm Bella Braxton" I stood in utter shock as I heard her say the word Braxton. I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Ruby say "WHAT! Did you say Braxton?" I glanced at Bella who looked slightly bewildered at Ruby's outburst "uh.. um, ah yeah I did… why?" she asked visibly confused. I finally found my voice as I turned to Brax who was standing beside me with Casey at his side, when I heard Bella. "oh Brax, Casey! I didn't see you there!" Bella squealed hugging Casey but stopping before Brax seeing him staring at me. "Brax, what is going on here, who is she?" I asked sounding fragile, scared of the answer I would receive… did he lie to me again? Did he already have a child? "Ah, Charlz this is Bella, obviously. Um she is our sister." I breathed out a huge sigh of relief she wasn't his child but his sister. "Oh.." I muttered.

**RUBY POV **

"You have a sister" I squealed causing people to stare. "Ah, yeah maybe we should take this outside" Brax said noticing my cheeks flush "Yeah, okay." As they all walked outside I couldn't hold back "Okay so, she is not your daughter Brax" I quizzed Ruby say "what! ew no!" Bella squealed grossed out. "No Ruby, Bella is not my daughter, she is just my younger sister."Brax replied. I glanced at Charlie who look relieved. "Ok, so how old are you then?" Charlie piped up "I'm seventeen" Bella said. I glanced at again Charlie and watched as a smile spread across her face, which I could tell was not false "Well Bella, It is nice to meet you." She said as she hugged Bella "ah, yeah you too.. um who are you again?" she asked slightly embarrassed "oh I am Charlie, Brax's fiancée" A glimmer of recognition spread over her face "oh right, my mum told me a bit about you, although she didn't tell me you two were engaged." She replied, Charlie smiled before grabbing Brax's hand "Yeah, the wedding is in a fortnight, which of course you will be invited to, but uh honey we have to get going or we will be late for the ultrasound." She said "Ultrasound?" Bella echoed "oh yeah Belle, Charlie is pregnant" My gaze returned to Bella, I saw a look of hurt in her eye before it was suddenly gone only to be replaced by a glamorous grin "oh that's fantastic! I am going to be an auntie… again!" she replied happily. Brax and Charlie laughed before walking off hand in hand. When Charlie suddenly turned around and walked back towards us "Bella" Bella looked up "Where are you saying?" Charlie questioned warmly "ah, I am planning on staying at the Sands for a day or two then I don't know" Bella smiled "Well, if it's cool with you guys, you should stay with us" Casey, Brax and I all nodded in agreement Bella looked taken back "wha… no I couldn't impose" she replied stunned. "You won't be imposing, I mean you will be family in 2 weeks and we need to get to know you by then" I told her trying to convince her "and you can stay in my room until we get the spare tidied up" Bella smiled shyly "Well, only if you're sure that its okay, you are so kind… Thank you so much" She replied hugging Charlie then me. "Okay it is settled, Case, Rubes you can show Bella back to the house then" Charlie smiled before her and Brax walked off again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I know that was another short one, again they really don't look that short on Microsoft word…. Like two pages! I will try and get the next ones longer and I will get them up as soon as I get some reviews…. So READ & REVIEW! Belle xx**


	3. Are you mad?

_**Hey guys, well I got the reviews that I was looking for and I would just like to say THANK-YOU! For all you kind and warm words. I had you all thinking she was his daughter there didn't I? Well here is the third chapter and as I write this I am about to continue on with the fourth so read, review and I will update. I know you are all looking forward to the wedding and I have already pictured that chapter but you will have to wait a bit as I want to delve into Bella and letting the other characters get to know here! I know this is a short chapter but my next ones will be longer. So remember to Read and Review! Ta Belle xx**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**CHARLIE POV**

As Brax and I walked off I looked up at him and smiled, he looked at me confused "are you sure your okay with this, I mean Bella moving in" Brax asked me "yeah, of course she seems like such a nice girl I just want to get to know her, and how can I do that if she is at a motel?" I replied happy with my decision "Okay, but why aren't mad that I didn't mention Bella before?" I stopped and took his hands "okay to be honest I am a bit annoyed that you didn't want to tell me about her but obviously I can't be too angry at you after all I never did ask you if you had any other siblings." "you know you really are the most amazing person in the world! And I would have told you it's just, Bella is a bit of a feminine version of Heath, sure she is a lovely girl and all but if she gets angry you would be better just killing yourself, because a lot of people don't survive the wrath of Bella…" he replied smiling at me. I laughed as we climbed into the car "Well she can't be that bad, besides in two weeks she is going to be my sister in-law so I had better get to know her… and fast" I replied "but um.. she is the last of you right?" I questioned "yep, she is the last!" Brax chuckled as week drove away from the diner car park.

_20 minutes later_

**CHARLIE POV**

I was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed flicking through a magazine while Brax was playing a game on his phone when suddenly Dr Sid Walker came in "Hi Charlie, Brax how are we doing today?" I put the magazine down and smiled at Sid "Hi Sid, yeah good thanks, no morning sickness at all this week so that is good." I replied. Sid looked up from my folder "Well Charlie you are just beginning to start you second trimester so I should imagine that the morning sickness would have subsided by now, but it could start up again at any time it's hard to tell with these things." I nodded my head "Now, can I get you to lie back for me." Sid asked I lay down on the bed and lifted my shirt revealing my small bump "Okay, now as you know the gel could be cold." I nodded and giggled at the tingle of coldness when the gel hit my stomach. Brax grabbed my hand and held tightly, I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he replied with a cute wink "Okay are you ready?" Sid asked "Yep!" I replied excited about seeing my - our baby again. Sid pressed the monitor onto my stomach and I heard the distinct noise of our baby's heartbeat and then, there it was on the screen of the ultrasound machine, our beautiful baby "Okay, I am just trying to get a better picture here, but as you can hear the heartbeat is nice and strong… okay there we go there is your baby and everything looks absolutely perfect." Sid told us. I smiled as I felt Brax squeeze my hand tightly but not tight enough to hurt. "is that the head?" Brax asked pointing to a spot on the machine Sid smirked "ah no Brax actually that is the baby's butt." I burst out laughing at his mistake "Don't worry a lot of expectant parents make the same mistake… even after multiple children." Sid said "ok so would you to like to know the sex of the baby today? It seemed that on your last visit you were unsure as to whether you wanted to know" I smiled looking from Brax back to Sid "yeah, last time we weren't so sure but this time we definitely want to know please!" Charlie said the excitement evident in her voice. Sid smiled "ok then, it will just take a second to determine what the gender is." This time I squeezed Brax's hand and waited as Sid moved the device over my stomach "okay… you ready" we both nodded eagerly in unison, Sid laughed "well, I am 99.9% sure that you are both expecting…


	4. You're expecting a

_**I am glad to hear that your all liking Bella, I based her on myself and my life, which seems like an episode of Home and Away at times! When the Braxton's came on H&A I always felt as if something was missing and as I aspire to be an actress I started picturing myself playing their sister and I really feel Bella is just that missing piece of the puzzel. You hear that Home and Away writers... Cameron Welsh! I am glad you are all liking here and the mystery behind her, I promise she won't turn out to be evil, but I see her as more of the feminine form of Heath (as Brax mentioned) you know like a pretty face with a deathly glare sorta thing... dramatic I know but eh. Anyway... **__**here is the fourth chapter, let me know what you think? Dannielle x**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Previously:**

"_well, I am 99.9% sure that you are both expecting…_

**CHARLIE POV**

a girl." Sid finished. I squealed when I heard we were having a girl it was what I had secretly been hoping for although I would have been equally as happy with a boy. "I just run and fetch a few print outs for you." Sid said as he left the room closing the curtain behind him.

**BRAX POV**

I was still trying to let the words sink in… I was having a daughter. I couldn't believe it. A dream came true when suddenly Charlie's lips were on mine making me jump a little. She retreated and laughed "catch ya of guard there daddy?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I laughed "nah, I am just trying to get my head around it… a girl we are having a girl!" "I know! I am so excited!" she replied excitedly when Sid came back in with a small handful of photos "I printed out extras as I am sure you will want to give these to your family?" he said smiling at us. "Oh, yes thank you Sid!" Charlie said taking the photos and passing one to me before placing the rest carefully in her handbag. Sid got a nurse to come in and clean the gel off of Charlie before we left.

_10 minutes later_

**CHARLIE POV**

We arrived back to an empty house but Ruby and Casey had obviously brought Bella back as her suitcases were positioned out of the way beside the stairs. I sat at the table staring at the ultrasound photo while Brax made me a cup of de-caff coffee, one of the downsides of pregnancy when suddenly three teenagers came running up to the door carrying boards and laughing. I soon realised that is was Ruby, Casey and Bella. As they placed their boards up against the rack I noticed Ruby was wearing her aqua blue bikini that I bought her for her birthday while Casey was wearing Hurley boardies but Bella was wearing a bright orange and pink bikini with black short boardies which complemented her skin tone perfectly. I was amazed that after spending her entire life around boys and the riverboys to be exact that she could develop a dress sense that would rival any fashion model. I had to ask her for some tips! As they came through the door smiling Ruby raced over to the table and squeezed the life out of me "urgh, Ruby… need… air… NOW!" I gasped Bella laughed and Ruby let go "sorry, how did the ultrasound go?" she asked eagerly "good, here is a photo and were having… a girl!" I exclaimed Ruby squealed causing everyone to cover their ears before jumping up and down and hugging me "a sister, I'm getting a sister… Yay!" I laughed as she ran to Bella startling her before pulling her into a tight hug whilst jumping up and down. Bella might have impeccable style but Ruby's enthusiasm was in a league all of its own. I smiled before handing Ruby the picture "here, Rubes let go of the poor girl, you can keep this we have plenty extra" I said trying to save Bella before she was squished to death. Bella gasped as Ruby released her and ran to get changed taking the photo and Casey with her "Th..anks Cha..rlie" she gabbled I just smiled and took my coffee. "Okay, well I have to run back into the restaurant, will you two be okay here for a while?" Brax asked Bella and I. We both laughed before Bella answered "Of course we'll be okay, we've got Ruby to scare of any baddies with her over enthusiasm!" I laughed while nodding "we will be fine, hun" Brax smiled before kissing my forehead and ruffling Bella's hair and left, leaving the two of us alone. I was nervous I wanted her to like me after all in a fortnight we would be related. "So, where have you been the last few months?" I asked motioning for her to sit. "ah, I have been over in London for the last few months, I had some stuff to deal with and my aunt offered to take me in, which was the only way Brax would let me go." She replied smiling. "I had better get changed out of these wet clothes" she said standing which is when I noticed the scar on her right hip, I didn't look like your average, cut yourself surfing scar, this one was in the shape of a side ways eight… the infinity sign. Why would Bella have a scar of infinity? And why did it seem so familiar. I smiled before nodding and returning to my coffee, trying to think where I had seen a symbol like that before.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, how did you like that… I thought of the scar thing last night and all will be revealed in the next few chapters. Heath still doesn't that know Bella is back that is coming up next chapter as well as his reaction and Bella meets Bianca for the first time. Do they hit it off? Or is this the first time we will see mean Bella? Let me know. I will try and update chapter 5 either tonight or tomorrow morning as a little Happy New Year present. Glad you're all liking Bella and my story keep reviewing! Dannielle x**_


	5. When Bella see Heath

**Well guys here is the first chapter with Bella's point of view! I read your reviews and I would like to say thank you to CharlieAndBraxLover for alerting me to the mix in chapter sequence... woops all fixed now though. I also read that someone thought that there would be bad blood between Heath and Bella, I decided that I wanted them to be close, but there is a bit of a mystery to their relationship aswell, as Brax mentioned in chapter 3 Bella is like a female Heath which was my way of letting you in on the fact that there would be some friction between these two as the story develops, all the boys are happy to see her but all of them have issues to work out with her two. So you guys are heading along the right track or you are at the moment I may change it... not sure. Glad I got you all intrigued by her and the scar, I thought of that just before I went to sleep last night so I have the next few chapters worked out... well sorta. But keep reading and reviewing I love hearing what you think about Bella and my story. Dannielle xx**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BELLA POV**

I had seen Charlie staring at my scar, I knew she tried to hide it but I knew she had seen it. And I also knew that soon enough I would have to share exactly how I got it. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought of telling people. I sighed and pushed all those thoughts to the back of my head and pretended like I had seen nothing. I climbed the stairs before reaching Ruby's room I knocked, I had grown up in a household where it was never safe to enter a room before knocking and the habit just stuck. Almost instantly I heard Ruby "come in" I pushed the door open and stepped inside "You know this is your room too, for now, you don't have to knock" she replied smiling "yeah, but growing up in my house you had to knock for the safety of your eyes, there was never any way of predicting who was in what room and what exactly it was that they were doing, so if you didn't want your eyes to burn right out of your head, you knocked and the habit has just stuck… I guess it is safer that way anyhow." I replied glancing up at Ruby who was laughing. "I am just going to go for a walk along the beach for a bit, okay. I will be back soon" I told Ruby who nodded as I left the room and headed for the bathroom. Once inside I shut and locked the door and pressed my back against the door and tried to control my breathing, I knew that if I didn't I would soon be having a panic attack, and that would just raise questions… questions I wasn't quite ready to answer. Once I had calmed down I turned the shower on and stepped under the warm spray, I rinsed my hair using my organic strawberry shampoo and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around my hair and dried myself with another. I changed into my white short shorts – which were not so short that you could see things that no random stranger should ever see and I pulled on my black bikini and slipped a bright orange tank top over it. I combed my hair and headed out the door. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was glad to see that Charlie was not there, I was sure that would bring on another unwanted panic attack. I headed to the beach and slipped my sandals off, the hot sand was relaxing against my feet and cold sea water cooled them down when the sand started to burn, I walked along the beach holding my hand out of my face, completely oblivious to the world. Relaxed.

**HEATH POV**

As I looked ahead I saw a familiar figure walking along the beach, I noticed her legs first, legs that seemed to never end. She was wearing short white shorts and a bright orange tank top. Her long honey blonde hair blowing across her face, as she brushed it aside I finally realised why I recognised her. "BELLA!" I called out, she looked up and waved unsure of who she was waving at but as we got closer recognition spread across her face along with that movie star smile I had always loved about her "Heath!" she cried as she ran up to me I pulled her into a tight hug lifting her off the ground before returning her to it gently "Oh my god!, what are you doing back here?" I replied amazed at how stunning my little sister was "Oh, I am back for good now" she replied slightly nervous "oh that is great honey" I said pulling her into another tight hug "I've missed you so much!" I told her "Yeah, me too… all of you!" she said laughing before noticing Bianca standing beside me utterly confused "Oh B, this is Isabella, she is my little sister" I told her Bianca's expression went from confused to bewildered I had never mentioned Bella before and I am sure she knew it "Hi, and it's Bella, Heath just calls me that to annoy me. I know you probally have no idea who I am right now!" she giggled "Hi, I am Bianca" she said holding her hand out to Bella who took it. "Aunty Bella!" Darcy cried finally catching up to us before launching herself in Bella's arms who caught her and hoisted her up "Hi sweetie! God look how big your getting, and pretty too!" She told Darcy while gently placing her on the sand "I will never be as pretty as you aunty Bella" Darcy replied with wide eyes. Darcy had always loved Bella she thought that she was the prettiest girl in the world and who could blame her after all Bella had definitely inherited all the good genes. "Now, now I am sure you will grow up to be even prettier than me!" Bella told a hopeful Darcy while kissing her nose. Darcy giggled before pulling on Bella's arm "come for a swim Aunty Belle, please dad and Bianca are too tired… please!" Darcy begged. Bella smiled "oh alright I suppose that I could come in a for a little swim." Darcy squealed "YAY, dad you two go sit up there come on Aunty Belle, come on!" she urged Bella ran up to the spot where I had pointed at took off her tank top and shorts revealing the body that many boys had been after for many years. My eyes immediately went to her hip and I saw the infinity scar sticking out above her bikini bottoms. I looked at Bella who noticed me staring and smiled, she returned the smile before brushing her index finger against her nose before running down into the water to Darcy. A sign which was part of our secret code we had made up when Bella was only 5 she was flashing me the sign for_ I am alright_.

**What did you all think? Review and let me know. Next chapter or two probably won't be up until 2012. Don't worry I am in Australia so tomorrow is NYE so I will probally update on Monday maybe sooner if I have the time! Remember to review and let me know what you think! Dannielle xx**


	6. Temper, Temper, Temper

**Hey guys, I know that I said that I probably wouldn't update until the new year but I woke up early this morning after a bad dream and decided to write a chapter before getting some sleep (and yes, 16 yrs olds still have bad dreams… sometimes) I have read your reviews and am super glad you are all finding Bella intriguing and mysterious, that is exactly what I am going for! The mystery of the scar will be revealed in coming chapters after it all comes to a head in this one and the next one! But I promise the mystery of Bella is not over yet, so keep reading and reviewing so I know what you all think. Dannielle xx**

**CHAPTER 6**

**HEATH POV**

Bella and Darcy had spent almost an hour playing in the water when finally they started to emerge, I had used this time to tell Bianca all about Bella who after some explaining understood. We walked down to the beach me holding Bella's clothes and towel and Bianca holding Darcy's. As Bella took the towel and began to dry her hair Darcy noticed the scar on her hip and being an eight year old blurted out "Hey aunty Bella, where did you get that funny mark from" she questioned touching it gently. Bella flinched and her whole demeanour changed, I had seen her like this before a few times after she got the scar, which made me nervous. She looked at Darcy fiercely but relaxed when I put my arm around her. "Nowhere Darce" she replied trying to shake her off but it was no use after all Darcy was half a Braxton…. And her mother was Tegan. "Well you got it from somewhere!" she replied "OH FOR GODS SAKE DARCY WOULD YOU MIND YOU DAMN BUISNESS!" she shouted scaring Darcy before she snatched her clothes from me and running back up the beach. I called after her but knew it was no use, she needed time to calm down and then she would talk to Darcy. I gave Darcy a hug and told her Aunty Bella didn't like to talk about the mark before shooting Bianca a look that meant _don't go there_. She just nodded and said to Darcy "hey, how we go get some ice-cream?" Darcy's head flicked up and she nodded frantically "yes please, oh can we dad!" I laughed before agreeing knowing that it would make her forget about what had happened with Belle.

**BELLA POV**

I knew that I shouldn't have shouted at Darcy but she was like a dog with a bone, just like a true Braxton and it freaked me out. I didn't bring the hire car so I ran for as long as I could before stopping to catch my breath, tears streaming down my face. My breathing was totally out of control and I knew that I was having a panic attack, I sat at the nearest bench and took slow deep breaths, exactly what the doctor had told me to do that fateful night 12 months ago. As my mind began to race back to that day I shut it down before I could remember anything. As I began to calm down and my breathing returned to normal I stood up, wiped my face and threw my shorts and tank over my now dry bikini. "Wow, you know usually I would love to watch a girl change in front of me but are you ok?" someone said from behind. I jumped startled my mind racing backwards in time. I quickly shut it down before turning to face a boy who looked about my age with blonde hair and very bad taste in board shorts. "sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just saw you looked a bit upset, that's all" he replied with a warm smile, I calmed myself after all I didn't want to scream at a total stranger like I had my niece all because I was freaked out. "ha, ah yeah, yeah I am fine just a bit of a moment" I replied laughing lightly trying to brush it off like nothing. "well, do you want to talk about it?" the mystery boy replied "what makes you think I would want to talk to you, a random stranger about my problems when you have no idea what my name is and for that I don't know who the hell you are!" I half screamed feeling myself get uncomfortable again "_woah_, sorry I was just being polite… by the way my name is Xavier" he replied clearly not letting this go. I took a slow deep breath before letting it go, calming myself for the third time today. "look I'm sorry, it's just I'm from Mangrove River, they usually don't care there. I just not used to this whole interested _do ya wanna tell me about it?_ Sorta attitude, I'm Bella by the way" I said smiling taking his extended hand and shaking it "oh, so your new to town, you want a tour" he asked clearly forgetting that I had just screamed in his face "well, not really new, I grew up in Mangrove River like I said and I am familiar with the Bay, I just got back from London, but sure you wanna grab a coffee… if you don't mind spending time with paranoid girls who scream and total strangers" I said smiling. He laughed "nah, you get used to it, sure lets go to the diner" he said lightly touching my arm . I smiled as we began the walk to the diner. We walked up to the counter "hey Leah, Colleen, this is Bella can I get a take away cuppa chino and a…." he trailed off implying for me to place my order "oh ah, a flat white please" I replied smiling at the lady behind the counter apparently called Leah "sure thing, Hi Bella, I am Leah" she said smiling brightly at me "hi" I replied before being distracted by a little old lady returning to the counter after serving a customer "oh my, aren't you a pretty young thing… you know you would be perfect for the Miss Grouper pageant if they were still running" she said lightly prodding my arm I smiled a little freaked out, Leah must have noticed this as she looked over from the coffee machine "Colleen, don't be so rude, introduce yourself to the poor girl instead of freaking her out" Colleen pouted making me laugh lightly before continuing "oh yes well I s'pose I should introduce myself I'm Colleen Smart nee Stewart of the famous Summer Bay Stewart's" she replied holding her overly made up head high. I laughed thinking she was kidding only to be met with a hilarious stare "oh! Right, sure the Summer Bay Stewart's I've heard of them, well it's nice to finally put a face to the…. Ah famous name… I'm Bella" I replied noticing both Xavier and Leah stifle a laugh at my sarcasm, Colleen however didn't notice and smiled smugly at me "yes, well at least word is getting around of us" she said smiling to herself before taking another order out to a table. Leah returned to the counter handing us our coffees "Well, Bella I gotta say you certainly handled yourself well, Colleen can be a handful… you look familiar were you in here earlier?" she asked tilting her head at me "ah, yeah I was with my brothers Brax and Casey oh and Ruby and Charlie" I said nodding slightly "Oh, your related to Brax and Casey oh and I suppose Heath too" she said smiling. "Yep, I'm their sister, most don't know about me but it was nice to finally meet Ruby and Charlie, I'm excited about their wedding" I replied honestly "yeah, me too I am one of Charlie's bridesmaids, those two deserve to be happy, see you around no doubt" she said smiling before turning to serve another customer I just nodded before turning my attention to Xavier who looked at me surprised "So, you a Braxton… that would explain your outburst before" he said I laughed "yeah, I am, they say my temper is worse than Heath's so watch out" I said pointing my coffee at him before taking a seat. I could tell that I was going to like living in Summer Bay…. Even if it's residents were a little nosey!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, how did you like that. You got a little glimpse of Bella's fiery temper**. **I wanted Bella to interact with a Summer Bay resident that wasn't related or soon to be related to her, and I decided to use Xavier as he always seems to be around when there is a **_**Damsel in Distress**_** so to speak. Hope you like it here are a few spoilers for the next chapter which will probably not be up until Monday. Remember to review and let me know what you think! Dannielle xx**

**Next time:**

**Bella speaks to Darcy and Bianca**

**Charlie questions Brax about Bella's scar**

**Bella's anxieties get the better of her… AGAIN.**


	7. Question's don't always get answers

**Hey Guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had fun welcoming in the New Year. Here is chapter 7 I know I said it would be up Monday but I actually meant Sunday. I hope you all like and remember to review! Dannielle xx**

**CHAPTER 7**

**BELLA POV**

After my coffee and chat with Xavier – who I'll admit is a nice guy aside from his weird taste in board shorts, I was on my way home enjoying the sea breeze and the wind in my long hair. I was looking at the waves noticing that they were really pumping today when I saw a familiar figure surfing them… Heath. It was then that I noticed Bianca and Darcy sitting below me on the sand. _Come on Bella, bite the bullet… go and talk to her, you did snap at her for no reason. _I thought to myself, before making my way down to the beach. I saw Bianca notice me before smiling and waving me over, I nodded and sat down next to Darcy "Hey Darce" I said nudging her slightly "h,hi" she said shyly _shit! _I thought "Darcy, I'm sorry about getting mad at you before, but you have to know that I wasn't mad at you exactly more at the question you asked, see I don't like talking about the mark on my hip and whenever anyone asks me about I just get really freaked out and mad." I told the little girl hoping she would understand "I know, dad told me that you weren't mad at me, you just don't like to talk about it" she replied gazing up at me "yeah, well you should really listen to your dad more often he can be wise" I said smiling "ha, yeah only sometimes though" Darcy replied laughing to which Bianca and I laughed "so, we all good now?" I replied Darcy nodded "yeah!" before hugging me tightly "well, I better go now" I said standing and brushing sand off myself noticing Heath coming out of the water I smiled and waved letting him know that everything was alright before making my way back up the beach towards the house.

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax and I were lying on the couch together watching a movie, I was tracing the 'Blood and Sand' tattoo on his chest when Bella walked through the door smiling "hey, don't you two look cute!" she said kissing Brax on the cheek. I laughed "yeah, that's us as cute as a button" Brax replied taping my nose gently, both Bella and I laughed "so, how was your day Bella?" I asked "yeah, it was…. Interesting. I ran into Heath on the beach and met Bianca and saw Darcy, I met a guy named Xavier who has really bad taste in boardies…. Oh and I met Leah and Colleen too, who is a little weird if you ask me, but Leah seems nice" she said smiling, I felt Brax tense at the mention of Bella meeting Xavier and guessed it was just his protective big brother nature "well, it's good to see you've met a few people and don't worry about Colleen you get used to her, plus if you ever need to spread good news or want to know the latest gossip on anyone in the bay, Colleen is your go to gal!" I told Bella, she laughed "well, I am going to head up for a shower, Darcy and I went swimming… enjoy your movie" she said smiling before heading upstairs. "hey babe" I said to Brax thinking of how I was going to raise the question "mmm" he replied looking at me "umm, I noticed earlier today…. That Bella has a scar on her hip of the infinity sign" I answered looking at him, I felt him tense again "and…" he quizzed "well, I have seen it somewhere before and I just can't work out where, I was wondering where she got it?" I asked figuring this was a sensitive subject "babe, you know you should really be asking Bella about this it's not my place to tell" he replied "yeah, but I mean…" I shot back annoyed but unsure what to say "look babe, I would tell you but this is something I know Bella does not like to discuss and it really isn't my place to talk about it, I mean if she told you then I would be happy to answer your questions but this is really Bella's business and I don't think it is right discussing it without her knowledge." He told me looking deep into my eyes, I sighed "I guess you're right, I'm sorry it's just I have seen that mark somewhere and I have no idea where, it's really starting to get to me" I said smiling, he laughed lightly "yeah, I know babe and I am sure when Bella gets to know you all better she will tell you about it, just don't push her on it, it's a really sensitive subject and unless you want to see Belle-zilla, I would just wait for her to tell, okay?" he said "yeah, I love you" I said kissing him "hey, I have an idea let's have a BBQ tonight to celebrate Bella arriving" I said excited "yeah, sound like a good idea" Brax replied I sat and got off the couch "RUBY, CASEY, BELLA! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND, IT'S IMPORTANT!" I yelled waiting patiently rubbing my tummy. Suddenly I heard loud footsteps and all three teenagers came running up to the balcony looking down at me before making their way down the stairs, before stopping in front of me "mum, what's up we thought something was wrong" Ruby said "ah, no Rubes I just wanted to let you know that we are having a BBQ tonight to celebrate Bella's arrival" I said laughing at Ruby's concern. Ruby's face lit up "oh yes! That is such a good idea!" Casey nodded "sounds good" before everyones attention turned to Bella who looked a little concerned "oh ah you don't have to do that, I mean it sounds like a lot of trouble to go to." "no not at all, it will be easy to organise." I replied "umm, well I guess it sounds like fun, but I would like to help" Bella replied giving in I nodded "sure, if you can cook you can help me with the food and we can get a bunch of pizzas from Angelo's, but first you go and take that shower you were going to have" I said as the three teens headed upstairs, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone dialling Heath and Bianca's number, "hello?" Darcy said into the phone "Hi, Darce it's Charlie, is Bianca there?" I said to the little girl "HI Aunty Charlie! Hang on I'll get her BIANCA IT'S CHARLIE!" she yelled out causing me to move the phone away from my ear. "hey, Charlie what's up?" Bianca asked "Ah, well we have decided to have a BBQ tonight to celebrate Bella's arrival are you guys up for it?" I asked "Yeah, sounds like fun, listen what do you think of Bella?" Bianca asked me quietly "I think she is really nice and I can't wait to get to know her a little better, why?" I asked her "oh no reason, it's just she flipped out at Darcy today when she asked her a question about the scar on her hip. What is with that by the way?" Bianca asked "What really! I don't know Brax said it's not his place to tell as Bella is really sensitive about how she got it still but he said she will tell us in her own time. Is Darcy okay?" I asked concerned about Darcy "Oh yeah she is fine now, Bella took off afterwards but came back after a while to apologise to her and it's like it never happened now." Bianca said with a laugh "Well that's good so we will see you at about 7pm ok and don't bring anything" I told Bianca "Okay see ya then, Bye" she said hanging up. After spending about 40 minutes on the phone I had invited Leah, Alf, Roo, John, Gina, Xavier, April, Irene, Sid, Indi, Romeo and Dex. Bella came down the stairs with her wet hair tied into a bun and wearing black tack suit pants and a emerald green tank top even in sweats and a tank she still looks runway ready, Charlie though before getting Bella to prepare one salad while she made another. After an hour of making food both Charlie and Bella were covered in flour and egg and were just getting ready to pull the last of the food out of the oven. "Thank you so much for all your help Bella, you know you've taught me a lot about cooking, I usually can't even make toast properly." I said laughing "You're welcome, I learnt a bit at school in home ec, but when I went to London my aunt taught me the rest." She said smiling _BIIINNNGG!_ I was just about to ask Bella more about why she went to London when the buzzer to the oven went off "hey Charlie, why don't you go upstairs and get ready while I take these out of the oven" she said putting on the oven mitts "really, are you sure?" I said and Bella nodded "Oh thank you! You're a lifesaver!" I said racing past her and upstairs for a shower.

**BELLA POV**

Taking the last tray of cheese puffs out of the oven so that they could cool I thought about the conversation Charlie and I had just had and how close she came to asking me more about London. I could tell by the expression on her face that it was coming, I had gotten good at reading people and being able to tell what they were thinking… I mean I had to, how else could I have kept my secret for so long? After I had transferred the puffs to the cooling rack I raced upstairs for yet another shower. As I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my hair and used the second on to dry myself, as I stood up from drying my legs I looked in the mirror straight at my scar. I stepped closer touching it lightly before tracing it once with my fingers, my mind started to race, flashing backwards, black, red the glint of silver. I stopped myself. _No! stop it Bella STOP IT!_ I thought removing my hand and turning away from the mirror, I wrapped the towel around my body covering my scar and walked into my room. I changed into my white bikini assuming that eventually we would go swimming in the pool out the back, slipped on my favourite black short shorts and my purple flowy top. I brushed, dried and straightened my hair and applied some powder foundation figuring anything else would be washed away in the pool. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Brax eating one of the cheese puffs, I swatted his hand away and moved the plate to the other bench "Hey, those are for the party not just for you!" I said laughing at his look of mock hurt "well, I am a guest of this party so I can eat the food… right" he said "NO! you are a part host which means until the party starts you cannot touch… comprende?" I said smiling "oh so now you going to complicate it with fancy words are ya, well two can play at that game!" he said before picking me up and taking me into the living room and chucking me on the couch. I laughed and squealed as he tickled me, Brax laughed knowing that I was extremely ticklish and hated being tickled. "Br…a…x! St…op it!" I squealed gasping and laughing at the same time he laughed before slipping down on the couch beside me, lifting my feet onto his lap. He sighed "You know I've missed you Belle" I smiled "Yeah I know, me too" Just then the doorbell rung "CAN YOU GET THAT BRAX!" Charlie yelled from upstairs "YEP!" he replied before opening the door to Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Leah from the diner "Hi" they all chorused, I greeted each and gave both Heath and Darcy a hug before taking Darcy outside to play with her new unicorn Heath had bought her. After 10 minutes I heard the doorbell ring again before Brax yelling "BELLA, COME HERE FOR A SECOND" I got up and walked inside only to be greeted with eleven people staring at me smiling. "Guys, this is my little sister Bella" the all waved and smiled before Brax continued "and Bella this is Alf, Roo, John, Gina, April, Irene, Indi, Sid, Dex, Romeo and you know Xavier" I nodded trying to take in all the names with the faces "Hi" after half an hour everyone was outside on the deck, before Xavier shouted "EVERYONE IN THE POOL!" Slowly people began to strip off and make their way to the pool. I jumped in along with everyone else and soon we all began to play with the blow up ball. "FOOD'S READY!" Brax shouted as him and Heath carried two big trays of cooked meat over to the long table Charlie had set up earlier. We all clamoured out of the pool splashing water everywhere laughing, I handed Darcy her hooded towel, helping her slip it over her head, as I grabbed my towel and walked up to the deck I heard Dex ask "Hey, Bella where did you get that awesome scar from" I looked at Brax and then to Heath as they exchanged glances looking worried "Oh yeah, check it out, it looks awesome come on Bella spill where'd you get it" Xavier hollered I felt my breathing become ragged and as I glanced around the deck I saw expectant faces mixed with worried anxious one from Heath, Brax, Charlie, Bianca and even Darcy, I was finding it hard to control my breathing when Dex called "Come on Bella, what's the big deal, just tell us" "hey knock it off, Dex" Heath said sternly but it didn't stop Xavier "geeze Bella, just tell us where you go it" I was wheezing now and I felt Charlie place a hand on my arm "sweetie, are you okay?" I just nodded I looked up and saw Heath and Brax really worried when they started to merge into one body and back again I knew that this panic attack was bad, I looked around when everything started to blur and spin. Then black and THUD as I hit the deck hard.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I like leaving them on a cliffhanger like that, I told you Bella's next anxiety attack would be bad. I don't know when I will update again but it shouldn't be too long. I have so many ideas running around I can't work out how to play out each chapter, I am stuck with too MANY ideas. But here are a few spoilers that I am positive will be in the next chapter. Please review I love hearing your lovely words, ideas and what you think will happen next for don't forget to review. If I can get 30 reviews I will update sooner but I will be happy with 25 or more! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Bella ends up in hospital after her black out, will she reveal her secret?**

**As Charlie and Brax's wedding nears, what does Charlie want to ask Bella?**


	8. Fall Out

**PREVIOUSLY ON PICTURE PERFECT: **_I felt Charlie place a hand on my arm "sweetie, are you okay?" I just nodded I looked up and saw Heath and Brax really worried when they started to merge into one body and back again I knew that this panic attack was bad, I looked around when everything started to blur and spin. Then black and THUD as I hit the deck hard._

**CHAPTER 8**

**BRAX POV**

Darcy screamed as Bella collapsed. Heath and I ran to her side as Charlie bent down to check on her, "it's ok, she is still breathing" she said catching the worried look on mine and Heath's faces. Sid came over and bent beside Bella "Indi, can you run out to the car to get my medical bag" he asked his daughter "Yeah, of course" Indi replied before running inside "Brax, can you call an ambulance" Sid told me. "ok, they will be here in 5 minutes" I said kneeling beside Bella, her skin was pale and clammy and she had bright red blood trickling down the side of her face, seeping from the large gash on her head extending up into her hairline. "Daddy, is she going to be alright" Darcy asked Heath, I looked at him partially hoping he would reassure me as well as his daughter. I could see the nervous, concerned expression on Heath's face "ah, yeah baby, she is going to be fine…" Heath said not sounding 100% sure of himself. "Guys, the ambulance is here" Indi said as two paramedics raced through the back door "hi guys, I'm Doctor Sid Walker, this is Bella" Sid said nodding towards Bella's limp body "from what I can tell she was having a panic attack, just before she collapsed and when she fell she hit her head on the side of the deck." He finished as the paramedics carefully lifted Bella on to the trolley and wheeled her out to the ambulance. I stood watching as they loaded her into the truck and closed the doors, I felt Charlie's hand on my arm "Come on babe, we better get to the hospital" I just nodded and followed. I pushed through the swinging doors of the emergency room followed by Charlie, Heath, Bianca, Ruby, Casey and Darcy "Sid! Is she alright…. How is she?" I questioned frantically Sid turned around "Brax, it's ok she has just been taken off for some tests, I will let you know as soon as I know something." I just nodded and sat on a seat next to Charlie. "Babe, it's going to be okay, Bella is a strong girl" Charlie said soothingly

_45 minutes later_

**BRAX POV**

Sid walked towards us we all stood up at once and walked closer "Okay guys, Bella now I did some routine tests X-rays, MRI's and some blood tests and they all came back clear, although she does have a mild concussion, now there was a possibility that the fall could have caused a bleed on the brain but all the tests confirmed that there is no bleeding. All of the tests were clear which means that she is perfectly healthy, I can see no other reason as to why she collapsed apart from the panic attack. The nurses have just finished stitching up the wound on her forehead, but she will need to stay in overnight because of the concussion. I nodded "ok can we see her?" Sid nodded "Yes, but be aware she isn't awake yet but she should be within an hour or so." We all walked into the hospital room to see Bella lying there in a white hospital robe her light brown hair splayed against the pillow, her skin scarily pale under the fluorescent lighting, the gash on her head swollen and red, there was a tube supplying oxygen attached to her nose and a drip in her arm I sat down in a seat beside her bed and grabbed her hand, Heath sat on the opposite side of her and did the same "god Bella what are we going to do with you" I said sighing Heath laughed I felt Charlie squeeze my shoulder "hun, Bianca, Ruby and I are going to get coffee ok, you want some" I nodded "mmm, that would be good thanks babe" I said as the three women walked out of the room leaving us siblings all together. "mmmhmgh" Bella mumbled as she began to stir "guys, she is waking up" Heath said as Casey sat down at the end of the bed. Her eyes flicked open and she looked around when she saw us all sitting there staring at her she smiled and laughed "what what are you all looking at" We just laughed "God, Bella do you realise how much you scared us?" Heath said "mm, I'm sorry guys" she said smiling weakly "Bella, Sid said you had a panic attack, why didn't you tell us that all that stuff was still affecting you this badly" I said squeezing her hand "guys, it is seriously it's not a big deal… this one just got out of hand, but I can control them" she said. At that moment Sid walked in smiling lightly "Well Bella, it seems that you gave your family quite a scare there, It seems that just before you collapsed you were suffering a panic attack, now when you collapsed you hit your head on the edge of the deck which is where you got that nasty gash on your forehead now you are going to have to stay in overnight because you got a concussion from your fall and you have some bruising on ribs but that should clear up in a week okay, now we have given you some pain medication to help" Bella nodded "Oh and also, I think it would be a good idea for you to speak to a counsellor because panic attacks don't just occur for no reason, I assume that something traumatic has happened at stop time and that is causing the panic attacks" I looked at Bella who I could tell was growing angrier by the second "forget about it" she said bluntly, shocking Sid a little "ah, well Bella I really do think it is a good idea as these panic attacks can become worse and you may not be able to control them if they get any worse" he replied reasoning "Sid, I am NOT seeing a counsellor so would you stop talking about it!" Bella yelled. Heath placed his hand on Bella's arm and squeezed as I stood and turned towards Sid "ah, mate I'll talk to her about it but I can't promise anything" I said as Sid nodded and left the room again. "Here you go bab… oh Bella your awake!" Charlie cried as she came back into the room handing me my coffee "How are you feeling?" She said pulling up a chair "uhh, a little tired and my head hurts a bit but I'm alright… although listening to these three girls carry on" she said softly and we all laughed.

_2 hours later_

**CHARLIE POV**

As we sat around talking for hours, Bella and the guys sharing stories about their childhood. Bella embarrassing her brothers and them embarrassing her. By now Bianca had taken Darcy and Ruby back to the house to wait for us. I knew visiting hours would be ending soon and I really wanted to ask her something. "Guys, you have been here for ages why don't you go outside and walk around for a bit I'll keep Belle company" I said all three guys looked at me then to Bella who just smiled and nodded. The three guys stood, before leaving the room stretching their arms and legs. "Bella, can we talk?" I asked, she smiled "Um, I am a little confused as to what we are doing right now… but ah sure go ahead" I stood sitting on the side of her bed. "I know, that we haven't known me for very long but…. Would you be one of the bridesmaids at my wedding?" I asked hopefully I looked at Bella waiting for a reply she was just staring at me her mouth slightly open "Bella?" I said waving my hand in front of her face "ah, yeah um sorry… ah you ah want me to be a bridesmaid in your wedding that is in less than two weeks?" she asked finally I smiled nodding "yeah, I really do" Bella continued staring for a few more moments before her eyes glistened with tears "oh Charlie that is so sweet, I would love to…. Thank you so much!" she said sitting up and hugging me. "Oh! Ah, honey your welcome" I said hugging her back. Just at that moment a nurse walked in "ah, sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over" she said politely I sat up wiping the tears from my face "oh, ok" I said "just, tell the boys that I will see them tomorrow" Bella said reading my mind. I just nodded and began to walk out of the ward "oh, Charlie" I stopped and turned towards Bella "Thank-you for including me in your family" I just nodded before leaving for the night.

_9am Next Morning_

**BELLA POV**

I had my bag packed since 8:30am and I was now sitting in on the bed with my legs crossed reading one of the magazines Ruby had bought me in. I was wearing a red racerback tank top with grey and red tracksuit pants. As Brax and Heath walked into the room, Darcy screamed "Aunty Bella!" before running and jumping on the bed "Careful Darce, she is in hospital you know" Heath said to the little girl "oh, god I'm fine, can we just get out of here, this place sucks!" I said as Brax took my hand to help me off the bed while Heath took my bag and Darcy grabbed a hold of my other hand. As we walked out of the hospital, slowly as not to hurt my ribs too much, Charlie came in through the doors "Oh good I am glad I got you before you left" she said slightly puffed "Charlie what's up?" I asked "I was wondering if you were up to it, do you want to go into the city to get you fitted for your dress – I know that you're still sore and it's a little sudden but we have to get it done soon before it's too late" she said quickly, I looked up to see if Brax and Heath had taken it all in, Heath looked confused…. As usual but Brax I could see had understood every word and was about to object when I decided to butt in "Yeah, sure that sounds like fun" I said "Ah, Bella I think you should just relax for today…. Wait hang on a second what dress?" he said catching up with the conversation "Oh, Charlie asked me to be one of her bridesmaid yesterday afternoon" I said "oh and Brax… I'm going shopping" I said firmly. Brax looked down at me and then towards Heath, I followed his gaze "dude, you know that you're never going to win, besides she will just leave when you're not looking…" Heath said shrugging. I looked towards Brax and nodded I heard Charlie laugh "pfft… well we will take your bags home but just do me one favour and take it easy… please" he said "urgh, I suppose I can do that for you" I said faking mock annoyance. Charlie took a hold of the arm Heath was holding as he kissed my cheek and left with Darcy following. Brax and Charlie helped me out to Charlie's car where I saw in the front seat while Charlie and Brax said their goodbyes, after several minutes of saying goodbye I stuck my head out of the window "come on you guys, you'll see each other this afternoon… you know if the wind changes you two will end up stuck to each other's faces!" I said as Charlie and Brax laughed before Charlie jumped into the driver's seat and began the half hour drive to the city.

_40 minutes later_

**BELLA POV**

As we pulled into a parking space out the front of the bridal shop Charlie got out and made her way over to my side of the car and took my arm, I smiled "thanks Charlie" she just smiled and nodded as we walked slowly towards the entrance of the shop. Charlie pushed the door open and the little bell above us jingled, the shop smelled of crisp fabric and newness a small woman older in a white shirt and pencil skirt walked up to us, smiling broadly "Helloo, my name is Evangeline is there anything that I can do for you two ladies today?" I looked at Charlie trying to hide my laughter at her over enthused attitude, I could Charlie was struggling as well "ah, my name is Charlie Buckton I have an appointment today to get an extra bridesmaids dress made for my sister-in-law-to-be, this is Bella" she said gesturing towards me, the lady looked from Charlie to me and then up and down obviously observing me "Oh yes of course! I remember now, my my what a wonderful looking young lady your are indeed" Evangeline said in her fake posh accent I blushed slightly "Oh um thank you" I said "Your quite welcome my dear, now just take a seat over there and we will get you all measured up" she said. Charlie nodded "okay, it will just take a minute I have to help Bella walk she just got out of hospital today and she has bruised ribs" she said helping over to the soft white couch "oh dear, what happened?" she questioned me "I ah, passed out and landed badly" I said pointing to my head. Evangeline nodded as she went into the room behind the curtain at the end of the small white catwalk in front of us. Charlie and I sat down as Evangeline pulled out a mannequin wearing a green dress "Now, this isn't the fabric that the real dress will be made of we used the last of that on your other bridesmaids dresses but we are getting a new shipment in tomorrow morning and we will just construct the dress from the one we make today, see this dress is just being used for your measurements we do it with all dresses except wedding gowns." She said obviously reading my mind judging by the confused look on my face, "oh okay then" I said standing up slowly and walking up the catwalk with Charlie's help, when I got to Evangeline she took my arm and lead me into the dressing room. After getting into the dress with the assistance of Evangeline I walked back out onto the catwalk, Charlie stood up placing her hands over her mouth my eyes popped "what! What is wrong does it look horrible?" I said worriedly Charlie removed her hands, grinning and shook her head "NO! Gosh no, you look so amazing and that isn't even the real dress! God what can't you wear?" she said sounding slightly jealous which confused me considering Charlie was gorgeous "oh, really? Well thank you" I said as Evangeline strapped a little pillow of pins onto her wrist. "She does look beautiful, now I'm going to need you to be still so that I can adjust the dress accordingly" she said kneeling and beginning to pin the hem of my dress.

_1 ½ Later_

**CHARLIE POV**

After an hour and a half of pinning and adjusting I could see it was beginning to take a toll on Bella who I realised hadn't eaten since breakfast, I just hoped that Evangeline would be finished soon or Brax would kill me for putting his little sister back in the hospital from exhaustion. The other girls didn't go through this they had their appointment in 40 minute sessions but because the wedding was only a week and a half away we had to do it all in one go and then we would be back three days before the wedding for the final adjustments. "And…. We are all done!" Evangeline said standing up again and standing in front of Bella. "okay now we will just get you out of that dress and you can go." She said ushering Bella gently into the changing room. After a few minutes and a few ouch's Bella emerged from behind the curtain and slowly made her way down towards me, when she got to me and took a hold of my arm she leaned in and whispered "o.m.g thank the lord that is over!" I laughed lightly "Well, how about we go and get some lunch you look a little pale" I suggested "Yeah sounds good" she said. We began the walk to the car laughing and joking about our experience with Evangeline the over enthusiastic, talkative seamstress. I drove us to a little café that the girls and I had visited after their dress fittings, we got out and walked inside. After an hour of talking, eating and sharing stories about Brax, Heath and Casey we decided to do a bit of shopping, so we headed to the nearest mall where we spent the next 4 hours wandering around trying on clothes and shoes and of course making purchases. Bella had taken her next dose of pain medication so she was no longer feeling any pain and could enjoy the shopping without wincing at every little movement. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4 o'clock. "shit! It's 4 o'clock Brax finishes at 5, we can shop for another half hour so that we can get back before he does… or just after" I said "Yep, sounds fun" Bella said as we walked into yet another clothes store. At four thirty Bella and I emerged from the shopping centre our arms laden with paper shopping bags, I noticed Bella's pace had slowed and she was struggling to walk, knowing that there was no way I could carry both of their bags I grabbed the nearest empty shopping trolley and we piled the bags in, once we were finished the cart was loaded to the top with coloured paper bags we both looked at each other and laughed "Brax is going to kill us!" I said to Bella, "I know, but at least it was worth it!" she said laughing equally as hard. Bella took the cart and leaned on it as we walked to the car and loaded the boot with all the colourful bags, we ended up needing to put some in the back seat as we had ran out of room in the boot. Bella let out a sigh of relief as we sat in the car, she opened her handbag and took out her pain relief but stopped realising she had nothing to swallow the pills, she looked at me "Don't worry, I was going to stop in a McDonald's and we can grab something to eat and drink." I said, we set of for the nearest McDonalds. As we drove into Summer Bay, Bella was now pain free and was laughing and joking along with me, as we pulled into our driveway I looked at her, placing my hand on her arm "are you ready?" I said seriously, Bella laughed "Come on, we will be fine… I know how to handle my brothers" I got out of the car and walked around to Bella's side when Brax's black ute pulled up into the driveway. Bella got out and smiled at him as he came up and kissed me softly "Hey hun, Bella" he said kissing Bella's cheek "are you feeling okay?" he asked looking at her "Brax…" Bella said resting her arm on Brax's and leaning forward "I'm fine!" she said before releasing his arm from her grip and walking to the boot of the car and opening it Brax walked around to stand beside Bella when his eyes bulged "OMG! What did you buy you two, half the shopping centre!" he exclaimed. "Nope, we left the ugly stuff" Bella said as she grabbed a handful of bags, I laughed "Well, go on don't just stand there, make yourself useful, carry some bags!" she said seriously pinching Brax's arm, "OUCH!" Brax said quickly as he grabbed the bags off Bella, I couldn't help but laugh at the control she had over Brax. "HEATH!" Bella screamed, Heath came running out followed by Casey, Darcy, Bianca and Ruby "Oh good your both here, Casey and Heath come and help us with these bags will ya!" she said pointing to the boys. I saw Bianca and Ruby smirk as both Casey and Heath leapt to attention walking over to the car and grabbing some bags "Jesus, what did you buy!" Heath said "don't ask man, don't ask… trust me it's much safer" Brax said rubbing his arm where Bella had pinched him. "woah!" Bianca and Darcy said as the boys walked inside followed by Bella and myself our arms laden with bags. "I can't wait to see what you bought" Ruby said. We walked inside to be greeted by the smell of delicious food "mmm, what is that?" Bella said as we both inhaled deeply "I'm making dinner for us, seeing as our last 'welcome to the Bay' dinner was such a disaster I thought we could have another one…. With just family" Bianca said catching the worried look on Bella's face. "Oh okay, what do you think Belle?" I asked she looked worried for a second before smiling "Uh, yeah okay and I will make sure that I don't end up in the emergency room again." She said before taking a seat on the sofa. Darcy walked in carrying two tall glasses of iced tea with pink straws and paper umbrellas "here you go auntie Bella and auntie Charlie, Bianca and I made a big pitcher of iced tea… do you want to try it?" she said looking at us both hopefully "Sure!" I said taking the glass from the little girl "auntie Bella?" she asked shyly "of course honey, I' d love to try some" Bella said taking the glass. We both took a sip "mmm, it's good Darce" I said smiling at her "Yeah I agree, yummy Darce!" Bella said taking another sip. After finishing our drinks we sat around talking before Bianca interrupted "Well, dinner will be ready in about half an hour if you want to go and get cleaned up" she said as we all got up and headed upstairs to get ready.

**HEATH POV**

As Brax, Casey and I sat on the couch watching the footy the girls all came down the stairs, although it wasn't a fancy dinner and they were all wearing casual outfits they all seemed to look movie star glamorous. Ruby was first down the stairs, she was wearing a blue maxi dress with silver sandals her curly hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her make-up was light and natural but she still looked pretty. Next was Charlie who was wearing light blue denim short shorts with a navy blue singlet with white crocheted singlet underneath with a pair of black thongs. Darcy came next, Bianca had bought her a change of clothes and Bella had helped her with her hair, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink and white striped baggy singlet with a white cami underneath and silver ballet flats, her hair was blow dried and straightened, Bella had somehow convinced me to let her straighten my little girls hair. She looked so pretty and grown up. Finally down came Bella she looked extremely impressive, she was wearing white skinny jeans with a hot pink see through button up vest with a white singlet underneath, with black sandals, her long blonde/brown hair was pin straight and her long bangs where neatly combed and rested lightly on her eyelashes, they moved slightly when she blinked. All in all Bella looked like she belonged in a movie which confused me as all three of us guys were related to her yet she looked better than any of us ever could, her features were much more bright and attractive, something which had always annoyed me as guys were constantly after her and Brax, Casey and I were extremely protective of her. We all sat down to dinner as Bianca bought over a dish of lasagne and a plate full of chicken parmagiana which I knew was Bella's favourite food. As we all began to get our food the atmosphere was slightly awkward and I knew exactly why.

**Hope you guys all liked that chapter, I had trouble writing in I knew how I wanted it to go but I couldn't get it the way I wanted it when I tried to write it down so it took me a little longer, I have an idea for the next chapter and the wedding has already been planned out in my head I deleted a part in this story where Bella see Charlie in her wedding dress because I wanted Brax to be the one to describe how each of the girls looked on the wedding day which is why I cut the bit with Charlie in her dress and got Bella fitted in a green dress instead of using the one that will be in the wedding. It is all part of the suspense and you will all find out in good time. I promise Charlie's dress will be good I got a photo of the most beautiful dress of the internet and I will be going into a lot of detail on how the girls look on the day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon. But in the meantime here is a little sneak preview of the next chapter.**

**Next of Picture Perfect:**

**The awkwardness of the family dinner gets to Bella, so what does she do?**

**Charlie and Brax talk baby names and god parents. Who will they choose?**


	9. Let it all out

**Hey guys, I have read your reviews and thank you for your kind words. I know that you all want to see a Casey – Bella interaction and I am getting to that but I have done it purposely because I sort of want to have a little bit of conflict between them but you will see a bit of them together in this chapter.**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **We all sat down to dinner as Bianca bought over a dish of lasagne and a plate full of chicken parmigiana which I knew was Bella's favourite food. As we all began to get our food the atmosphere was slightly awkward and I knew exactly why.

**CHAPTER 9**

**BELLA POV**

As we all sat around the table to eat I could feel the tension, people not knowing what to say, whether it will cause me to have another attack. Then suddenly I let it all free "It happened a year ago…" I said and watched as everyone's heads flicked up diverting their attention to me, but yet somehow they all looked confused. "the scar… I got it a year ago" I said and realisation flashed across all of their faces "Bella… you don't have to tell us about this you know" Charlie said soothingly "Actually, yes I do, you asked me to be one of you bridesmaids and you have all been so nice to me… granted you kind of have to be since you are attached to my brothers but still we are going to be family in a week and a half and you shouldn't lie to family." I said taking a deep breath as I felt Heath take hold of my left hand and Brax took my right "About a year ago I was at a party with some friends, I was the one that was supposed to make sure that they got home safely and that they didn't drink too much, anyway after I got all the girls home I was walking back to our place when a guy leapt out and put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the alley. The next thing I knew he was beating me, with a baseball bat just hitting me over and over and over…." I said trailing off as tears began to form in my eyes, I looked up to see Bianca with a saddened look on her face and Charlie I could tell was thinking, I took a sip of my water and continued "the guy just kept going hitting me again and again until I finally lost consciousness, I don't know how long I was out for but it couldn't have been too long because when I woke up he was still there and I could feel this blinding pain in my stomach, he looked down at me and just laughed, It was then that I saw the glint of the knife… I noticed that he had ripped my dress and then I felt the knife as he started to cut my skin I screamed but he just pushed a rag over my mouth to stop me, he just kept cutting and cutting all the while smiling at me and laughing, he kept repeating the same thing over and over _'now you will never be able to forget this night, I have marked you and you are now one of mine' _he kept saying I was so scared but I knew for some reason that he wasn't going to kill me, he kept cutting for what felt like forever but I think in reality it was only about five minutes or so and then he kneeled down beside me kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear _'just call me the phantom'_ which is when I remembered hearing a news report about a guy attacking girls who was calling himself the phantom." I said stopping to take a deep slow breath when Charlie let out a gasp "Of course! The Phantom, now I remember where I have seen that scar before, I started working on that case just after you got attacked actually, I remember because I read your statement of course they used your full name which is why I didn't click when we met." I just smiled weakly and nodded, I wiped the tears from my face and took a sip of water. "Oh, Bella that must have been so horrible for you to go through not knowing what he was going to do to you" Bianca said softly, I just nodded lightly "All I knew is that I wasn't going to die, the doctors said that he made sure the incisions weren't deep enough for me to bleed out quickly but were deep enough to leave a permanent scar, which is exactly what he wanted… I just consider myself lucky" I said. Bianca looked confused "But why?" "well, because he attacked like eight other girls before he was caught and he always put the sign in a different place, I heard one got it on her back, another on her neck, one on her arm, legs, chest all different places but never in the exact same spot, some close but still not the same. At least I can cover mine up" I said looking at Bianca's horrified face, she just nodded. "I think I might go get some air out the back if you don't mind" I said standing and flashing reassuring glances and each of my brothers before heading outside through the sliding screen door. I followed the path stones to the little gazebo at the back which had been decorated in little butterfly lights that sparkled against the night sky, I sat at one of the tables when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly knew it was Casey, I always knew when it was him, we were twins after all and had always been able to tell when the other was in trouble. I remember that night when he rescued me from the dark cold alley, he knew I was in trouble then and he knew I needed help now "you okay?" he asked already knowing the true answer "fine" I said glancing at him "you know I never did say thank you, you know" I said he smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist "yeah you did" he replied. I was confused I had never actually said thank you before, Casey caught on "in here" he said pointing to his heart. I smiled as I knew it was ok to talk "I'm so scared Case" I said letting the tears I had been holding in fall, he pulled me closer "I know, but he is gone now, he's in jail and isn't coming back for a long long time. Okay" he said trying to reassure me "I think about him all the time, his evil smile, the knife, his voice… everytime I close my eyes he is there laughing at me. I just never get to stop thinking about that night" I said crying harder "shhh, I know it is hard but you need to give it time, maybe you should talk to someone about it. I doesn't mean that you are weak Bella, it means you are accepting it and trying to move on" he said calmly "I can't Case, tonight was hard enough I mean I can't say it out loud again it just makes it all to real" I said weeping softly "I promised myself after he attacked me that nobody would ever make me feel that way ever again but yet even though it was a year ago and he is rotting in jail he still makes me feel that way every time I see that scar, or hear certain words…. I just can't make him stop and all I want is for him to go away" I finished sobbing loudly into Casey's chest, he just held me and gently began to rock me stroking my hair. Just being there for me. After I had begun to calm down and I had stopped crying, Casey broke the silence answering the one question that had been on my mind for the last twelve months "You know why I've been so distant with you since the attack?" I just sat up and looked at him, urging him to go on "because, you have always been so strong, I mean you are the youngest, the only girl and have to deal with our family reputation but yet you still were the most popular girl at school, had all the guys after you, had Brax and Heath wrapped around you little finger… which by the way you haven't forgotten to do" I interrupted him by laughing before gesturing for him to carry on "you were the popular girl who stood up to the mean girls who picked on people who weren't even your friends, I mean there was never anything that you couldn't do and then that night, the first time in so long I felt that you needed me, I thought that there was no way that I could measure up to the standards that you had set, so I would just let Brax and Heath be there" "that you didn't need me" he added quietly. I smiled before turning to him "Case, that night when I was lying in the alley, cold and scared and bleeding I wasn't thinking of big and strong Brax and Heath I wanted you…. I needed you and when you came for me I thought that you were just as brave and strong as Brax and Heath… When I was in the hospital and you never came to visit me I thought it was because you were ashamed of me that I had let you all down" I said a stray tear falling from my eye. "I did come once, you were sleeping , I left you a bunch of flowers that I had picked I wanted to stay and wait for you to wake up but you were so vunerable and fragile I just thought that to wake up to me would be a disappointment, that I was nothing compared to Brax and Heath" he said, I was shocked I turned his face towards me "Hey! You have and never will be a disappointment to me, your my brother, we something that neither Brax or Heath have, we are twins, two peas in a pod, don't ever think for a second that I would be disappointed in my other half!" I said before lightly kissing his nose, something we used to do as kids when the other one fell off their bike. Casey laughed "you know you still didn't tell everything" Casey said looking me dead in the eye. "I know, but you can't give away all the cards in your hand." I said smiling before getting up stretching my hand out for Casey who grabbed it and stood as we walked inside to the others.

_Later that night_

**CASEY POV**

I was glad that Bella and I had had the chance to talk earlier, it had cleared any awkwardness up between us, as I lay in bed trying to get to sleep I knew that it was no use, I threw the covers off me and tiptoed down the hall and to the stairs only to find Bella sitting on one of the chairs with a coffee cup in her hand, I knew that she never drank coffee after seven so she must have been drinking hot milo, our favourite. "still drinking milo" I said as I walked down the stairs and over to the couch, she jumped slightly "sorry" I said she shook her head "no don't worry, and yes I still drink milo but I happen to know for a fact that you do too." She said smiling slyly. I sat down beside her and pulled her closer to me so that she was now leaning on my shoulder. "what are we watching?" I asked "The Addams Family" she said "our favourite" I ended.

**There you go guys, what did you think? I really like how this chapter turned out. I wanted a sweet scene between Bella and Casey. Now you all know where she got the scar from but there are still many mysteries to Bella Braxton, I don't know what they are yet but I will work it out. I know in this chapter Charlie and Brax were supposed to have a chat about baby names and stuff but I thought it sought of bought down what I was going for in this chapter, I wanted to reveal more of Bella and I love Casey's POV and thought it was a great way to end the story so I will put the Charlie/Brax conversation in the next chapter and the wedding is coming up in the next maybe two or three. I don't know when chapter 10 will be up but it should be soon. Remember to review not as many people have been reviewing so please review, hearing your feedback helps me to write better stories. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks Dannielle xx**


	10. When the girls come out to play

_**Hi everyone, it has come to my attention (via my lovely readers) that someone has recently published a story using my idea of a sister, apparently a lot of my ideas have been stolen and incorporated in this story. I have not yet read the story in question but I will definitely be doing so as soon as I have a free moment, I would just like to remind people that although I may not be the first person to think about a sister for the Braxton's I was the first (to my knowledge) to publish a story with this format I have also in the first chapter placed a disclaimer/copyright on the idea, character and storylines made in this story. So please be aware of that. Anyway…. here is the next chapter…. I hope you like it, but first I just wanted to clear something up… Bella wasn't actually raped she was just beaten and cut, that was the profile of the attacker. I didn't want to bring in another rape because it just seemed like such a used storyline. Remember to review, Dannielle xxx**_

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHAPTER 10**

_**1 week after Bella's revelation. 2 days before the wedding.**_

**CHARLIE POV**

I was lying in bed with Brax beside me; I glanced at the clock beside me 9:00am. Brax was lying on his back and I was propped up on the pillow beside him, his hand was gently resting on my growing bump and I was making light circles on his chest. I felt Brax begin to stir "morning honey and baby" he said kissing my tummy "I'm so sorry" I said suddenly causing Brax to look at me confused "ah, what for?" he said, "that you had to keep that secret all to yourself, I mean knowing what happened to your sister and not being able to talk about it… I'm just so sorry" I said running my hand through his hair "hey, hey, hey I learnt to deal with it… I mean yeah I wish I could have spoken to you about it, but I knew that I would be betraying Bella's trust if I told you without her permission" he said looking at me sadly "I know what it is like to have to hide secrets, I know how hard it can be" I said "well, now you know and maybe you can talk to Bella, help her deal with it a little better" "mm, maybe but I have to get ready the girls and I are going to have lunch in the city before my bachelorette party tonight." I said groaning at the thought. "Yeah, I have to head into the restaurant too, then see Heath about what he is planning for the bucks tonight" We both lay there for another ten minutes just enjoying each other's company before Ruby burst through the doors with her hand over her eyes, "everybody decent?" she quizzed, Brax and I laughed "yeah Rubes it's safe" Ruby removed her hand and jumped on the end of the bed "mum! Why aren't you dressed we have to go! Bella and I have been ready for half an hour" she spoke loudly. I laughed "is someone a little bit excited?" I asked as Bella walked into the room "Are you kidding me! We can't wait!" Ruby exclaimed bouncing up and down on the bed, Bella laughed "Well, Ruby is a little over excited but I think that may be because she woke me up at 6:30 this morning and has since had 5 cups of coffee…. But you know I don't really know…" she said smiling at us. "Well, I suppose if you are both ready then I should get myself together…. Will you guys help me choose what to wear?" I asked the two girls. "Sure!" Ruby and Bella both exclaimed at the same time. Bella and Ruby helped me pick out a green ombre maxi dress with a pair of brown sandals. As the girls left the room I continued to put on my make-up and comb my hair before making my way downstairs only to be greeted by Bianca, Darcy and Leah sitting at the table sipping coffee with Bella and Ruby. I envied them all so much at the moment they were all so slim and glamorous they each had their own individual style which I realised made us look like a pretty mixed bunch of people. Bianca is the posh high end one wearing her orange dress with black slip on shoes with her blonde hair out and around her shoulders as usual, Leah is the girly girl wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with a purple tank top and black cardigan with a pair of black high heels, Darcy who was the cutie pie was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a dark blue racer back tank with her hair in plaited pigtails, Bella who although she was new but we could all tell that she was the unknowingly stylish one was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans which complimented her skin perfectly, matched with a hot pink, emerald green, royal blue and white striped shirt, on her feet she wore black ballet flats and her hair was straight and flowing past her shoulders and then there was Ruby who was the beachy boho was wearing a blue summer dress with silver sandals with her frizzy hair out with a headband plaited headband around her head. I smiled as I watched on before I was snapped out of my trance by Leah "Hi Charlie, why don't you just look beautiful" she said smiling at me "ye…ah, yeah she, she d-does doesn't sh-she" Ruby said all jittery we all laughed "Okay, I think that is enough coffee for you Rubes" Bella said gently prying the cup out of Ruby's hands, as she tipped it down the sink everyone stood from the table and grabbed their bags "You all ready?" Bianca asked "yep!" we all chorused before making out way out the cars parked in the driveway. We each separated into groups Ruby, Bella and I in my car. Bianca, Darcy and Leah in hers. I sat in the passenger seat as Bella drove to the city Ruby was bouncing around in the back to the song on the radio completely oblivious to anything and anyone around her. Soon enough we had arrived at the restaurant and Ruby had managed to calm down from her coffee buzz, we took our seats and ordered.

_2 hours until Charlie's bachelorette party and Brax's bachelor party _

**RUBY POV**

I was sitting in the lounge room with Bella watching a programme on TV, well I wasn't really I was too busy thinking. I looked over at Bella who was sitting on the opposite couch reading a book, I studied her carefully, and I'll admit I am a little bit jealous of her I mean look at her she is a picture of perfection. With her perfectly straight light brown hair and her sparkling green/hazel eyes, not to mention her impeccable style it was like she looked good in everything and I get that she works out to look that good… I've seen her go out running early in the morning but how can anyone look so perfect? And what was worse is that she didn't even realise it! I on the other hand along with everyone else that had laid eyes on her had noticed it. I was nothing like Bella, I had brown frizzy hair that was almost completely uncontrollable I had nowhere near as good a body as her and I ate right and excised regularly… sort of. _'Stop being so stupid Ruby!'_ I thought to myself. I knew it was silly being jealous of her but I couldn't help it. "Hey Bella…" I asked quietly "yeah?" she said looking up from her book "um, would you maybe be able to straighten my hair and help me choose something to wear for tonight… if that's not too much trouble?" I asked nervously "Of course I will help you, come on lets go and get started" she said smiling warmly at me as she got off the couch and headed up the stairs, I followed behind her excited about my makeover. As I walked into Bella's room I gasped quietly to myself like I did every time I came in here it was just so beautiful, we had cleared all the stuff out of the spare room a week ago and spent the entire Saturday painting the walls a luscious cream colour, Brax had bought a paint that when it was dry it had a pearl sheen to it so that in the light the walls sparkled. Bella had borrowed Brax's ute and gone shopping to buy some new furniture, when she came back we saw that she had bought a beautiful old dresser that needed a bit of TLC and a bunch of other antique looking items. She had spent the entire day Sunday sanding, varnishing and sealing the dressing table to restore it back to its beautiful mahogany youth before moving it in to sit right next to her walk in robe. I loved Bella's room it was modern yet so classy and elegant, she had a large king size bed with a beautiful carved mahogany head board with a lovely mahogany desk. She had complemented the pearly cream colour with lots of mahogany and lovely soft blues and pale purples. I was now sitting on the window seat next to Bella which was decorated with a long soft flat purple cushion and a few cream, blue and purple throw cushion scattered at the top and bottom, she had pushed the silky white sheen curtains back and opened the window to let in some light as we flicked through a stack of her old fashion magazines looking for a hairstyle we liked. "Oh what about this one?" Bella asked showing me a picture of a model who had her hair straight and braided in a waterfall braid one of the hottest new hairstyle trends that I had never been able to do myself. "Oh, yeah! But can you do that?" I asked looking at Bella curiously "Yeah! Of course I can come and sit down over here" she said standing and walking over to her dressing table. I followed and sat down in front of her as she began to brush and part my crazy mass of hair into smaller sections so they were easier to straighten. After about half an hour of straightening Bella had finally completed flattening my hair "Ah, Belle, we only have an hour and a half left maybe I'll just leave it like this so I can give you enough time to get ready… I don't mind really!" I said looking at her through the mirror. "Nonsense this is the easy part!" she said as her fingers began to quickly braid my hair and within ten minute I had beautiful sleek straight hair and an amazing waterfall braid that anyone would be proud of, as I examined it in the mirror Bella looked at me anxiously "Well… do you like it?" she asked "Are you kidding! I LOVE IT! Thank you!" I replied jumping up and hugging her tightly. "Oh that's great!" she replied "Now, come on we have to organise what you're going to wear!" she said pulling me out of her beautiful room and towards my own. "But what about you!" I asked as she tugged me down the hall "oh, don't worry about me I will be fine besides I promised Darcy that I would go and help her out after I'm done here." She said "but wait that leaves you with even less time to get ready!" I said as she began to root through my closet "yes, but I'm a Braxton I know how to make things fit!" she said sticking her head out from my closet. I just laughed before making my way into the robe. In ten minutes flat Bella had managed to find me the perfect dress, it was a black mini which had an empire waist with a bright yellow ribbon, it was tight until the bust and then flowed freely to just above my knees, she pulled out a pair of golden yellow high heeled pumps and a matching yellow clutch before racing back to her room and returning with a packet of golden yellow diamante stud hair pins, which she stuck in my hair. Then she started on my make-up and was done in all of five minutes. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at how quickly she worked she had done a smokey eye with bronze shadow instead of black and had carefully applied a light layer of soft rose lipstick before I finished it off with a coat of clear gloss. Soon enough Bella was out the front door to Heath and Bianca's before returning with 45 minutes to spare. I heard her bedroom door slam and I chuckled as I sat on my bed watching a DVD with my dress hanging from its hanger on the back of my door.

**BRAX POV**

"CHARLIE, RUBY, BELLA! THE GIRLS ARE HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" I called from the bottom of the stairs "I'm COMING!" I heard Bella call "Yeah me too!" said Ruby followed by "coming" from Charlie. Suprisingly Charlie was the first down the stairs and my jaw dropped as she made her way down the stairs in a soft pale blue silk maxi dress, her brown hair was wavy and pulled to the side she wore silver small heeled shoes and carried a silver clutch, she wore the diamond drop earrings I had given her for her birthday and had her usual soft smokey eye make-up on. As she reached the bottom of the stairs I gave her kiss and whispered "You look beautiful babe" in her ear as she came to stand next to me. Next to come down was Ruby who looked amazing in her black and yellow mini with her golden, yellow accessories. I really like her hair straight I had never seen it before "Wow, Rubes you look amazing" Charlie said as Ruby smiled while moving next to Casey. Suddenly Bella came flying around the corner and down the stairs "I'm coming… whoa!" she said as she pulled to a stop at the bottom realising that everyone was waiting for her, when she realised everyone was staring at her she looked at us and spoke "what?" I shook my head before Heath uttered "uh… nothing it's just you look so…. Um… beautiful" she smiled "oh…. Uh thanks" I turned back to my little sister and actually looked at her she was wearing a floor length rich purple silk strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, there was a sparkly diamante ribbon tied just under the bust and her hair was pulled into a soft wavy loose bun, with a few stray curls falling down beside her bangs, she was wearing a necklace with a diamond 'B' pendant that Heath had given her for her 16th birthday around her neck with a simple tennis bracelet on her wrist, I recognised it as the one grandma gave her before she died. I saw that she was wearing black stilettos and was carrying a silver clutch purse. I could not believe that this was my baby sister that I had held in my arms all those years ago. She looked so beautiful and grown up but I knew that she was really quite fragile and scared behind that tough exterior. As we all parted ways the girls going off to _Angelo's_ and us boys going…. Well I had no idea.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Now, how did you all like that chapter? Please feel free to give ideas and you never know I might just use them, of course I will give credit where credit is due Now I do have a little task for you all if you could give me some ideas for the baby's name now I am looking for unique and creative but not weird and wacky like cute, and funky. So remember to review and let me know what you think and what your ideas are… also I would love to know what you think will happen in coming chapters! Anyway the next chapter will be up soon! Review, review, review. Dannielle xx**

**NEXT ON PICTURE PERFECT:**

**It's the day before the wedding, how will Brax be after his bachelor party.**

**Charlie and Brax spend some time together before the wedding, discussing names.**

**Something is bothering Ruby… will she open up to Bella? What is bothering her?**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**


	11. Party Time

**Hey everyone, how did you all like the last chapter. This is the bucks and hens night chapter, the next one which I am working on is the wedding…. YAY! And the following one will consist of the reception. I have read all of your wonderful positive reviews and I would just like to give a special mention to a reviewer by the name of Nikayla who reviews almost every chapter and always says such lovely things. So thank you to Nikayla and to the rest of you who review you really help give me the courage to write more chapters. Now I hope you all like this chapter and remember to review and give me your opinion on what you would like to see and also ideas on cute baby names remember they are having a girl (chapter 3). Review! Dannielle xx**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **As we all parted ways the girls going off to _Angelo's_ and us boys going…. Well I had no idea.

**CHAPTER 11**

**CHARLIE POV**

The girls and I walked through the entryway to Angelo's and there was a huge cheer from all of my lovely friends, we made our way to the centre of the room Iglanced around the room to see the smiling faces of all the wonderful female residents of Summer Bay. I could see Roo, Marilyn, Irene, April, Bianca, Indi, Gina, Ruby, Bella, Leah, Darcy and of course Colleen… 'geez' I thought to myself 'who invited her!' At that moment Bella walked up to me with two glasses in her hands "here, I got you a drink… orange juice of course" She said smiling and passing me a glass "oh, thanks" I said as I took a sip from the glass "so do you know what they have planned for tonight? No strippers of anything?" I asked nervously, Bella laughed "Honestly I have absolutely no idea" she replied looking at me honestly. At that moment Colleen and Bianca came running over to us and grabbed my hands "Come on Charlie, you're the guest of honor" Bianca said pulling me over to a lonesome chair that sat in the middle of the restaurant, as they gently pushed me into the chair Colleen gently placed a fluffy purple tiara on my head as Bianca slipped a pink sash over my shoulders. I grimaced at what I could only imagine was going to happen, someone flipped the switch and on came the colourful lights. I closed my eyes and held them before opening them as I heard the women around me squeal, as my eyes focused I saw a tall well-built man in an extremely tight mock policeman's outfit. I cringed as he began to dance wildly around me… I could feel myself blushing as I laughed at the man as he can back into my view. He quickly removed his top and threw it into the crowd of women, I watched as it hit Colleen square in the face, she quickly grabbed it and held it close to her as she blushed. I laughed not sure whether to be amused or repulsed by an elderly woman going crazy over someone who could easily be her son. The man brushed himself up against me as I was snapped back to reality, I moved away slightly placing a protective hand over my bump. I was so remarkably embarrassed but I also saw the funny side as I laughed along with Ruby and Bella who were clearly enjoying seeing me this uncomfortable and embarrassed. After a few more minute the man had removed most of his clothing all he now wore was a black speedo which he soon removed causing both Ruby and Bella to look away in shock, I too averted my gaze to a more interesting part of the room choosing to focus on the glass that Bella was holding in her hand the orange juice inside was obviously fresh as I could see the effervescent bubbles rising inside the glass from the sparkling soda water that had been added to make the non-drinkers feel included. I listened as the music stopped and the man collected his clothing having to yank his shirt off of Colleen, he soon had gotten his gear together and was gone. I turned to face my bridal party "now which one of you organised this?" I asked trying my best to sound serious as I glanced at each one of my bridesmaids. Ruby, Bella and Leah all turned and pointed their fingers at Bianca, I watched as my maid of honour looked at me guiltily "gee guys, way to stick together" she said as she flung mock annoyed glances at each of the bridesmaids who all in turn shrugged and turned their gazes back to me "look sweetie, I know you said you didn't want a stripper and all but I'm sorry what is a bacherlorette party without one?" she said looking desperate, I cracked breaking into a smile "Oh Bianca, I'm not mad honey, I kind of figured that you would organised on anyway, but you Bella you said that you didn't know what was happening tonight!" I said laughing and pointing at my newest bridesmaid "Yeah well if I had of told you it would have ruined the surprise and Ruby and I wouldn't have gotten to see that look on your face!" she said nudging Ruby as the two girls dissolved into fits of laughter.

_Meanwhile at Brax's bucks night_

**BRAX POV**

As we climbed out of the cab and walked into the bar in Yabbie Creek I looked around noticing that it was pretty full. We all piled around the table, I asked who wanted what, I tried to remember the orders as I made my way up to the bar. A short while later I made my way back to the table as I handed unopened beers to Romeo, Sid, Heath, my cousins Max, Josh and Cody and a couple of cans of soda to Casey, Dex and Xavier. We sat drinking and joking around for an hour before the boys decided to move on to a club in the city. An hour later we were doing shot races and playing beer pong while some of us danced and the younger guys hit on the girls that weren't totally smashed. I was drinking the last of my bourbon when I felt a hand snake over my shoulder and turn me around. I stood facing a beautiful blonde with dark tanned skin with dark brown eyes, she was wearing a very short blue mini with way to much eyeliner and a cosmopolitan in her hand. "Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" she slurred I smiled politely "ah no thanks, I'm engaged… I'm actually having my bucks night so if you will excuse me" I said turning back around to the bar before being hit with another glass of bourbon, I laughed before looking at my brother who just nodded "hey man, this is your last night of freedom mate." I nodded before picking up the glass and taking large gulp.

_Back at Angelo's_

**BELLA POV**

All of the girls now sat around a long table eating our food, I had ordered the Malibu Chicken which I had never tried. I smiled as the waiter placed the steaming plate down in front of me I saw a delicious piece of crumbed chicken with a tasty looking piece of ham and yummy melted cheese on top. Beside it lay a bunch of crispy potato chips and a creamy dipping sauce. I looked up as four large pizzas were placed in the middle of the table for people to pick at. I looked beside me to Ruby who had also ordered the Malibu Chicken "it looks so good doesn't it?" she asked as she cut a slice of the chicken off before popping it in her mouth "yeah I know, everything smells so great!" I said as I too took a bite of my chicken. The taste was amazing the juicy chicken and the smokeyness of the ham along with the sharpness of the cheese. 'god I love the food here!' I thought to myself as I took another bite. Ruby and I managed to polish off both our chickens in no time along with half a pepperoni pizza before getting up to dance. After half an hour of dancing everyone returned to the table for dessert and presents. One of the waiters bought out the cake which was large and rectangular with creamy white frosting, the words 'congratulations Charlie' were written across the cake in hot pink writing along with a marzipan sculpture of a black ring box with an almost exact replica of Charlie's engagement ring. She gasped as the waiter put the cake down in front of her "oh guys, thank you so much… I love it" she said beginning to cry before standing up and hugging each one of us bridesmaids before turning back to cut the cake for everyone to try. I had managed to grab a few pictures of the cake before she cut it and I took my slice, the cake was red velvet which was Charlie's favourite and it also happened to be mine, the frosting was thick and creamy and compliment the cake beautifully. I devoured my large piece before getting another glass of orange juice "ok girls, it's time for presents" I said as Ruby, Bianca, Leah and I made our way over to the table grabbing an armful of presents each before returning to the table and laying them out in front of Charlie "okay, this one is from….. Gina!" I said hand Charlie a large carefully wrapped box tied with white ribbon. Charlie carefully tore the paper off the box revealing a foot spa machine "oh Gina this is great! Just what I needed my feet have been so sore lately!" she said placing the box on the ground carefully. "You're welcome sweetie, I think every bride and new mum should have one of these" Gina replied taking a sip from her glass. "Okay, next one is from Bianca" I said passing her a long rectangular box wrapped in silky pearl paper tied with a pastel blue ribbon. Charlie took it and removed the paper revealing a Victoria Secret box. I laughed as she lifted the lid and pushed the paper aside and pulled out a white bra and pantie set, "I thought you could wear them on your wedding night" Bianca said nudging Charlie. I cringed and looked at Ruby who looked equally as horrified "okay eww, I mean I know that you guys obviously aren't waiting until after your married to do that stuff considering you 5 months pregnant but Brax is my brother and your Ruby's mother those sort of revelations tend to give girls like us nightmares." I said as the table erupted into laughter, I stood up taking another present before handing it to Charlie "this is from Marylin" I said before sitting down again. After another fifteen minutes of gift giving and unwrapping we were now putting the presents back on the table and cleaning up the mass of wrapping paper, I was taking care not to throw out any of the ribbon. I stood back and looked at the table she had gotten a pack of luxury bath and body products from Roo, a beautiful purple and blue printed silk scarf from Marilyn, a black leather handbag and a bottle of Chanel no.5 from Irene, a silver picture frame with diamante accents in silver and purple along with a manicure/pedicure voucher from April, a purple beach bag embroidered with 'Charlie Braxton' in black which held a book of baby names, two gossip mags, pair of sunglasses and a pair of flip flops with the letters CB printed on them from Indi, a pack of new pale pink silk bed sheets and a box of scented candles from Colleen, an thick luxurious bathrobe embroidered with the letters CB on the pocket and a spa voucher from Leah, a large framed portrait of the six of us taken on the beach about two weeks ago along with a pair of sapphire earrings that belonged to Charlie's mother from Ruby and a white tracksuit set with 'Mrs Braxton' embroidered in purple, a manicure and facial pack and a pair of purple, blue and white striped pyjamas from me. As I took in all the presents I realised that if Charlie cleaned up this well at her Bachelorette party I could only imagine how well she would clean up at the wedding, I gathered an armload as did Ruby and we carried the stack out to the car. When we returned all the guests were beginning to leave and soon the restaurant was empty except for Ruby, Bianca, Leah, Charlie, Darcy and I as. As the more sober of the group Ruby helped Leah to the car and I helped Bianca while Charlie and Darcy followed carrying the bags and Leah's shoes which she had thrown off complaining that they were hurting her feet. When we finally got home we all went upstairs to get changed into our pyjamas before coming back down and getting the lounge room set up for Bianca and Leah to crash in "hey, it's still early do and the guys aren't back yet… do you guys want to watch a DVD?" Charlie asked "yeah" Ruby, Darcy and I said as we looked over to Bianca and Leah who had fallen asleep on the couches "well how about we watch it in my room?" I asked Ruby, Darcy and Charlie both nodded "I'll make some popcorn, what are we going to watch?" I asked as I grabbed a pack of popcorn from the cupboard and putting it in the microwave "uh I don't know but nothing that makes me cry" Ruby said "yeah I agree I cry enough already with these pregnancy hormones" Charlie said "um, how about Bride Wars" I said "it suits… sort of considering you're getting married in a day" I finished "yeah" both Ruby and Charlie said at the same time. The microwave binged and I salted it before going upstairs with the girls and popping the DVD in.

**CHARLIE POV**

_CRASH! THUD! _I woke up to some strange sound coming from downstairs, Ruby's leg was underneath mine and she was nestled into my side and Darcy was cuddled up to Bella, I carefully removed myself from the bed and grabbed my dressing gown before heading down the hall "CHARLIE!" Brax slurred as he launched himself at me but Heath held him back knowing full well that he would easily crush me with his weight "sssh" I said trying to hold back my laughter "ohh so-rr-iie you know I looove you Charl-ieee" Brax said as he slung his arm over my shoulder "and our baby girll too" he finished, I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on his breath "Heath, how much did he have?" I asked as we slowly ushered his towards our bedroom "uhh, well…. To be honest I have no idea" he said "I lost count after ten" As we shuffled into the bedroom I flicked the light on, pulled the covers back and gently laid him on the bed pulling his shoes and socks off before turning to Heath "Thanks for making sure he got home alright Darcy is asleep in Bella's room, you can just leave her here for the night if you like or just crash in Ruby's room she's in with Darcy and Bella so she won't be using it tonight" I said "yeah, thanks I might do that I don't think I can get both Darcy and Bianca home even though it is just next door" he said as he wearily headed out the door gently closing in behind him. I turned back to Brax and smiled as I carefully took his shirt off and began to remove his jeans "heyy babyy, is someone beeing a little naughtyy?" he slurred, I laughed as I pulled his jeans off and lifted his legs under the covers before removing my robe and slipping in beside him, wrapping my arms around his waist and cuddling up close before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, so how did you all like that chapter? I hope you all are enjoying my story, I am really like writing it and being in control of what happens and all those little details like the wedding dress, and all that stuff. I hope that the wedding chapter will be worth the wait, last week I went online and searched for wedding dresses and got a picture of a really gorgeous so that I could give you a really detailed description of Charlie's gown and the bridesmaids dresses along with all those tiny little details. I don't know if me going into such detail annoys you readers but I have read stories where the details are very limited and I found it quite annoying plus thinking about those details makes the characters seem more real and I just find it fun. So I hope you like details! Please remember to review and let me know your ideas and your favourite baby names (girls names). Review, review, review! Dannielle x**

**COMING UP ON PICTURE PERFECT **

**It's the day before the wedding, how will the partiers be after the parties**

**Charlie and Brax spend their last day as an engaged couple together**

**Ruby and Bella talk…. What will Ruby tell her?**

**Darcy comes to Bella for help… what is wrong with her niece?**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**


	12. The Day Before

**Hey everyone thank you all for your wonderful comments, I did get a request from CharlieandBraxLover to separate my paragraphs which I already do it's just when I upload them to my Doc Manager the just clump all together. I am going to try something in this chapter so hopefully it will work. I know it can be rather difficult to read when everything is all together as you lose your place a lot. So hopefully you will like this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed my other ones. Next one is the wedding YAY! Which I am in the process of writing at the moment! I have planned all the way up to the birth, but I can easily incorporate any other ideas so if you have any please feel free to PM me and I will definitely get back to you! Review! Dannielle x**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtains, I opened my eyes and blinked as they slowly adjusted. My arms were wrapped around Brax, he had one arm off the side of the bed and the other tucked underneath my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I smiled and hugged him tightly before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When I returned I saw him lying there staring at me, smiling. He sat up "morning babe" he said as I slipped in beside him "mm, morning" I said as I snuggled closer to him "how's the head?" I continued as I leaned up a kissed him gently. "yeah, pounding a bit, I wonder how much I drank last night?" he asked "well, I don't know but even Heath couldn't keep count… get nervous are we?" I asked with a smirk " ah, what! God no!" he said as he pulled me closer. We lay there for while just chatting about important things, enjoying each other's company as our last day as an engaged couple.

After an hour of meaningless chatter, we had gotten out of bed and were now sitting the dining table having breakfast when I decided now would be the perfect time to bring up a topic that had been on my mind for a few days now. "Hey babe" I said softly "yeah?" Brax replied encouraging me to continue "have you thought of any names for a baby yet?" I asked looking up at him, he smiled "yeah a few, what about you?" he asked me looking over and smiling at me before reaching out and placing a hand on my tummy. "yeah, what are you favourites?" I asked him intrigued hear what he had come up with "uhh, well I will tell you if you tell me yours and you promise to be honest" he said nervously, I laughed before nodding and taking a sip of my juice. At that moment Bella walked in wearing her mint green pyjamas with cute little puppies all over them "morning" she said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and grabbing the pitcher of juice from in front of me "what's going on? How's the head sir-bumps a lot" she said as she sat down across from me "ha, yeah it's not too bad, we are actually just discussing baby names" Brax said taking another sip from his coffee "ooh, what are they?" she asked excitedly while snatching a piece of Brax's toast from his plate and giving him one of the signature Braxton winks, I chuckled to myself thinking about how much alike those two are. " Well, Brax was going to go first… Brax" I said prompting him "well uh what about Emily?" he asked "oh, I have a cousin named Emily… she's coming to the wedding but she's a real bitch" I said shaking my head "well, how about you two use the Vito system" Bella said biting into her toast "what's that?" I asked puzzled "well, when you hear a name that you don't like then you just say 'Vito' and it's out of the picture…. You don't need a reason but I mean you can always give one. I just think it's easy" she said looking from me to Brax who nodded "yeah, that sounds like a good idea… what about Sarah" he said "Vito" I said "Melanie" I suggested "Vito" Brax replied "Nancy" he said "oh dear god Vito" Bella spoke up causing Brax to look at her, I laughed "yeah, I agree" I said "what's wrong with Nancy" Brax said "I'm sorry, do you want her to grow up wearing plaid and pretending she is Sherlock Holmes?" Bella questioned. I laughed "No" Brax replied sulkily "Caitlin" I said "Vito" he replied, I looked at Bella who nodded "yeah, Vito" she said as Brax held out his hand to hi-five Bella.

Twenty minutes later after many 'Vito's' we had only managed to agree on three names one from each of us, Brax had suggested Tiffany, I had suggested Hannah and Anniston from Bella. Brax and Bella wanted to go for a surf so I decided I would come and go for a swim. I went upstairs and changed into my new red bandeau bikini which I had bought considering all my old bikinis were too small to accommodate to my new curves courtesy of my pregnancy. I pulled on my boardies and a singlet and grabbed my new beach bag and threw some sunscreen, sunglasses and a hat inside before heading downstairs to wait for Bella and Brax who came down shortly after. Brax wearing his black and aqua blue Hurley boardies and Bella was wearing a hot pink bikini with a loose white drop tank top and a pair of black boardie with Roxy printed in silver across the back. We all walked to the beach talking and chatting about nothing in particular, I laid my towel on the sand and applied some sunscreen while Bella and Brax went out surfing.

_Meanwhile back at the Braxton/Buckton house._

**RUBY POV**

I sat in my bedroom, flicking through my photo albums. I had been feeling a bit down the last few days and I was trying hard not to let anyone notice. It had been two hours since Charlie, Brax and Bella had all gone down to the beach and I could hear them coming back up the driveway now. The door opened and I could hear their laughter as they all went into the kitchen. I quickly shut the album and tried to put them away before someone came in but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough as Bella came into the room "hey, we got some lunch from the diner if you want some… hey are you ok?" she asked seeing the tear stains on my face. "uh um nothing's wrong" I said hoping she would leave it at that "come on Ruby, I'm not stupid what is going on?" she asked sitting on the end of my bed. "well, it's just…. I mean it's probably stupid but I just keep thinking that when my mum gets married and has the baby I won't be so important anymore" I said letting a few tears fall "hey, do think that your mum loves you and always will no matter what happens" she said "yeah, but I mean you came in and your so close to her now… I mean you two are always hanging out and talking and you are like so much more perfect than I am and I just can't help but be jealous… I mean I really, really like you but I just can't help it" I said fast before breaking down. Bella sat down on the floor next to me and pulled me into a hug "Ruby, I am nowhere near perfect and your mum and I are going to be sister in laws tomorrow of course we are hanging out, I only met her a fortnight ago I mean I had to get to know her somehow and I am so sorry that you feel this way about me I didn't realise. I mean I would really hate to get in between you and your mum." She said wiping the tears from my eyes. "No you really aren't I am just freaking out because everything is all happening so fast and I know that technically tomorrow you will be my aunt but you really are like a sister to me I mean you do my hair, we gossip, you help me pick out clothes. I mean I've never had anyone like that before and I really am glad that you are joining out family… I'm just being silly" I said wiping my eyes and sitting up straight looking at Bella "well, just so you know even though technically you will be my 'niece' as of tomorrow I will always think of you as my sister, your one of my best friends okay.." she said smiling at me warmly. I nodded "okay, let's go get some lunch before Heath smells it and comes running, I swear that boy was a bloodhound in a previous life!" she said before pulling me out of the room.

**BELLA POV**

We all sat around the table eating our lunch from the Diner. As I had predicted to Ruby, Heath had turned up just as we were coming downstairs with Darcy and Bianca but to my surprise he had bought a bunch of pizzas with him so we all sat around talk about the wedding and the baby while enjoying our lunch. It was our first real family meal and I couldn't be happier. Casey, Ruby, Charlie, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and I were all going to be one great big family as of tomorrow. And for once in my life I was proud to be part of such a great family. I knew that these people really loved me just as much as I loved them and I was so happy that I had made the decision to come back to Summer Bay. After we finished lunch I looked at the clock and saw that it was four thirty, I looked at Ruby and then to Bianca who each gave me a slight nod "Okay, well it's now four thirty so in half an hour it will be exactly one day until your wedding so Charlie you are going to come with me, Ruby, Darcy and Bianca and we are going to get all of your stuff ready and we are going to stay the night at Bianca's house because it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. And yes we do know that it is only next door but you will have absolutely no face to face contact you can only communicate over the phone until midnight tonight when you are to not have any contact at all understand" I said looking at Charlie then to Brax both of whom just nodded before Bianca and Ruby grabbed each of Charlie's arms and lifting her to her feet. I looked at a slightly shocked Charlie and laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs to get her stuff together.

As we made it into Charlie and Brax's bedroom Charlie had finally gotten over the shock, "I want to take the stuff I got a my bachelorette party so we can pamper ourselves before the wedding" she said as I grabbed a small suitcase from the top of her cupboard "Okay, now I am going to take the wedding dress downstairs, and Darcy can you guard the dresses so that the boys don't peek" I asked the little girl knowing she would feel left out otherwise, I watched as her eyes widened 'yeah! I will do that, that's a big girl job isn't it?" she asked, I laughed and ruffled her hair "yeah Darce it is" I said as I grabbed the large white garment bag with Vera Wang printed on the front from the back of Charlie's closet before walking out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey what is that?" Casey asked as I rounded the corner and began to walk carefully down the stairs "this, would be Charlie's dress, and if you peek I will find out and I will kill you" I said seriously to each of my brothers who had now gathered around the bottom of the stairs. Charlie and Ruby came to the top of the stairs "hey, what are you boys doing?" Charlie asked "nothing" Brax said cutely "who is Vera Wang?" he continued. Ruby, Charlie and I all gasped at the same time, a look of shock crossing our faces as the three boys looked at us with concern "what!" Brax asked seriously "You did not just ask who Vera Wang is did you?" I asked. Brax nodded a look of fear crossing each of their faces as they saw just how serious we were, by now Ruby, Charlie and Bianca were standing beside me as we formed an army of females against the boys "Vera Wang is like the goddess of wedding dresses, to not know who she is… is to not know who the Queen of England is!" I said shrieking the last bit as Ruby, Charlie and Bianca nodded fiercely. "Okay just calm down, we are going to go back to the kitchen and have a beer while you too get the rest of your stuff together okay?" Brax said as they slowly backed away from us.

We returned to the bedroom as I got the box containing Charlie's shoes, veil and jewellery boxes putting the cute velvet boxes into a little crocheted bag and took them downstairs. On the way up I ran to my room and grabbed the garment bag containing my bridesmaid dress and the rest of my stuff before grabbing Ruby's dress and taking them downstairs, the boys sat at the table as we bought down garment bag after garment bag, box after box, bag after bag. They knew that it was safer to keep quiet. After twenty minutes we were done. We all gathered again in the lounge room "okay guys you've got five minutes left so let's just say our goodbyes" I said as Charlie and Brax hugged each other and began to kiss. I hugged Heath "don't forget the rings" I whispered in his ear before I moved to Casey hugging him "Case, make sure Heath doesn't forget the rings and keep Brax calm" I whispered to him before releasing. I watched on a Ruby and Casey, Bianca and Heath and Charlie and Brax all began to make out. I stood there uncomfortably watching as my three brothers practically mauled their girlfriends before getting fed up "Oh for the love of god if you lot don't stop they will have to surgically remove you from each other's faces!" I said. They all laughed as I went to Brax to say goodbye "Good Luck, I love you" I whispered in his ear he pulled me in tighter "I love you too, meet me at the beach in an hour" he replied quietly, I nodded into his shoulder as I pulled back before lightly kissing his cheek. He ruffled my hair playfully like he always does to annoy me and we left our arms laden with bags and boxes. In the end we made two trips but we got it all there. I put the garment bags in the closet in the spare room and went downstairs before realising that an hour had passed and I had to meet Brax. I grabbed my black cardigan and slipped on my thongs before heading to the beach.

I saw Brax sitting in the sand staring out at the sea, he turned and stood up when her heard me coming and pulled me into a hug before kissing my cheek, "So what's up, why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked as we sat down "well, I actually wanted to give you something, I am really glad that you have become friends with Ruby and Charlie and I am so proud of you at how far you've come and grown as a person. I just wanted to give you something to tell you I love you and how much you mean to me" he said as he handed me a small blue paper bag. I opened it and pulled out a long black velvet box and opened it up, I gasped inside was a bracelet with a small bar in the centre inscribed was 'Bella' in beautiful curly writing on the chain in every second link was a small amethyst stone. I carefully pulled it out and examined it closer before feeling something on the back, I turned it over and saw that it too was inscribed with the words 'I love you, B xx" I smiled as my eyes began to water "Brax, it's beautiful thank you so much" I said hugging him tightly "Your welcome, it's just a little something" he said as I pulled back and looked at the sticker which read_ 18K white gold embedded with individual amethyst stones._ "the other box in there is for Charlie, would you mind giving it to her for me tomorrow before the wedding?" he asked slightly nervous "oh, of course… what is it?" I asked him "It was the necklace that nana wore on her wedding day, she gave it to me before she died… when she gave you that bracelet remember?" he said "oh yeah now I remember" I said. We sat on the beach talking for over an hour before it started to get dark, Brax walked me home and I went inside and put the bag inside the cupboard in the room I was staying in.

Leah arrived soon after and we spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating popcorn, giving each other facials and trying out Charlie's new foot spa. The clock struck midnight "Well Charlie, it's official you are getting married to my big brother today" I said as I hugged her "yep and I can't wait!" she replied smiling at me. And for once I actually believed that someone could love Brax more than me.

**Well, how did you all like that chapter. I hope the new format is better. Get ready for the next chapter… THE WEDDING what you have all been waiting for! Personally I cannot wait to write it I have a picture of Charlie's dress, the bridesmaids dresses, Darcy's dress, the flowers. Everything is well planned out in my head I can't wait for you all to read it. Again please feel free to give me your ideas for the story. They will be greatly appreciated. So let me know. Review. Dannielle xx **

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**


	13. The Wedding

**I've been reading and I did have a moment of doubt when the new promo came out, but now all my faith has been restored that all is not what it seems, if the show was they way the promo suggested (her death) it would defeat the point of a cliffhanger which is supposed to catch you off guard and if it goes the way everyone else seems to think it will its not a cliffhanger which is why I believe the promos are just a way of tricking you and throwing you off the scent, because everyone before that promo was released was like 'oh she might survive' this could happen then the promo comes out and everyone thinks 'no that's it she couldn't have survived' see their diversion tactics worked they do it with all the promos its just to throw you off guard. SO BE OPTIMISTIC! Anyway I've rambled long enough here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! THE WEDDING!**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up early to find Darcy sleeping soundly beside me and Ruby curled up on the floor, I glanced at the clock beside the bed and read 6:30am 'great' I thought to myself what am I going to do for the next two hours. After ten minutes of thinking I decided to go for a run to clear my head so I could work out everything that needed to be done. I quietly got out of bed and tucked the covers firmly around Darcy so she wouldn't get cold before grabbing my dressing gown and heading for the door, I noticed Ruby's blanket was not long enough so I grabbed another on from the linen closet and covered her with it and immediately she stopped shivering. I headed down the stairs trying hard not to wake anyone, I slipped on my thongs by the door and crept out.

As I reached the front door of the house I shared with my brothers and their girlfriends I quietly unlocked the door and headed upstairs to my room. When I was inside I ran to my closet and got my running gear out and pulled them on. I looked in the mirror, I had chosen my dark grey running pants and a hot pink exercise tank and I had pulled my hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my socks and running shoes and headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was running along the road, enjoying the quiet and listening to the birds chirping and in the distance the waves crashing against the shore. I ran until I reached the beach when I stopped to catch my breath and noticed someone surfing out on the waves, I stood watching as it dawned on me just who was surfing.

Walking down the beach, I watched as Heath began to come out of the water. I walked down to the shoreline and met him as he came out of the water. "What are you doing up this early?" I asked him "Couldn't sleep you?" he asked looking back at me "yeah same" I said noticing that Heath had never had problems sleeping before "So why can't you sleep?" I asked him "I don't know… why can't you?" he asked "Heath" I said looking at him sternly "fine… I'm nervous" he said sighing as we began to walk up the beach to where he had left his towel "nervous about what?" I asked "the wedding, Darcy, Bianca…. Everything" he said as we sat down

"Why are you nervous about Darcy and Bianca?" I asked understanding the wedding nerves "I'm just worried that maybe I'm not good enough for them?" he said looking down "well everyone can see that" I said smiling "wha…" he started before seeing the look on my face and stopping "I'm kidding, you are good enough for them Heath, Darcy loves you she tells me stories about the things you two get up to all the time, she really looks up to you Heath you have nothing to worry about with her. And as for Bianca she loves you too, she chose to be with you, she loves you for who you are… crazy and all. You shouldn't be worried about what they think of you because they love you enough as it is." I said nudging his shoulder "Yeah but what about today, I mean what if I screw up… like forget the rings of something?" he said nerves evident in his voice "You'll be fine and I will make sure you don't forget those rings and so will Case and even Brax I'm sure of it… Heath" I said looking at him "everything will be fine" I said as I brushed my index finger against my nose, he laughed "You're right" he said hugging me against him "as always" I finished.

I left Heath on the beach and ran back to the house, when I got in I went up for a quick shower and changed into my electric blue skirt and a cream tank top and went downstairs to start on breakfast.

It had just gone 8 o'clock when I had finished cooking breakfast. I had gone for an all-out fest making bacon and eggs, toast, fruit salad and French toast while filling two pitchers with orange juice and one with ice cold water and I had even made one pot of coffee one of decaf and one with tea. I had laid the table out with place mats and put a clean white plate in the middle of each place mat, to the right of the place mat I had put a coaster and on the left a bread and butter plate. Each place had a knife, fork and spoon wrapped in a purple napkin sitting in the centre and I had filled a serving tray with glasses ranging from coffee mugs to drinking glasses. I laid everything on the table neatly and stood back to observe.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now 8:10am and decided I would recruit Darcy to help me wake everyone up. As I crept into the room I was staying in I climbed onto the bed and gently shook Darcy awake. Her eyelids fluttered open "morning honey" I said quietly as I brushed the hair from her face "morning aunty Bella" she said groggily "you wanna help me wake everyone up for breakfast" I said as I put my finger to my lips so she would talk quietly "Yeah!" she whispered excitedly. I handed her, her dressing gown and watched as she got out of bed and tiptoed to the end of Ruby's mattress before taking a large jump and landing right beside Ruby. "WAKE UP RUBY!" Darcy squeaked excitedly, Ruby rolled over and smiled "well, good morning to you too miss Darcy!" she said as she began to tickle the little girl. I laughed as I watched on "morning Rubes" I said "morning Belle, so you but her up to this" she said as she continued to tickle Darcy "aunty Bella… save me" she cried between giggles "Come on" I said "We got to go wake up Charlie, Bianca and Leah" I said as I took the little girls out stretched hand "you coming Rubes?" I asked turning back to face her "Are you kidding a chance to wake people up… heck yeah!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled on her dressing gown.

We first woke up Leah who followed us as we went to wake up Bianca who followed us as we went to wake up the bride. We pushed open the door and Bianca, Leah and I stood back as the girls raced across the room to the bed jumping and landing on the mattress, which caused as wave that nearly pushed Charlie out of the bed. She sat up groggily laughing with the girls as we walked to the end of the bed "come on, got to get up. Bride" I said smiling. After another few minutes of mucking around everyone was awake and alert. We walked down the hall and down the stairs as we headed to the kitchen/dining room.

"Woah!" Ruby said as she caught sight of the feast I had prepared "You must have been up for ages!" Bianca said "No, I went for a run at 6:30 it only took me about an hour to make" I said "Well, it looks delicious" Charlie said as she sat down at the head of the table which I had reserved for her by wrapping her chair in white tulle and slipping the 'Bride' sash over the back. "mm, I agree" Leah said as we sat down and dug in.

After breakfast and everyone had showered and changed we decided that we wouldn't begin getting ready until ten so I loaded the dishwasher and went into the lounge room with the girls and watched a little bit of Saturday cartoons. Soon enough the doorbell rang and I ran to get it. I opened the door to a beaming Marilyn "hi sweetie!" she said "Hi Marilyn, come in they're all in the lounge" I said as I lead her towards the lounge room "guys, Marilyn is here" I said as they all got up and turned the T.V off "Hi Marilyn" they all chorused at the same time "so I thought we might start with the youngest bridesmaid first and work out way up to the bride" she said and we all nodded "so Darce, that means your first" I said giving the little girl a nudge "yeah!" she said jumping up and down.

We all sat and waited while Marilyn set up her 'studio' as she called it. "okay, Darcy come on through" she said walking into the living room. Darcy became shy and hid behind my legs, she took a hold of my hand not wanting to go on her own "how about we come with you Darce?" I asked she nodded eagerly. We walked through to the next room and saw that Marilyn had set up her stuff around the small table with a mirror attached to it and a black cushioned chair we had assembled for her, Darcy sat down in the chair and we watched as Marilyn carefully brushed her hair before drying it fully since it hadn't completely dried from her shower.

We had all returned to the lounge room after Darcy had gotten used to Marilyn "okay, she is ready" Marilyn called about half an hour later. We all stood and faced the door as Darcy slowly walked in, her shiny blonde hair was curled and the sides pulled to the back and secured with a posy of flowers that matched the bouquets. "aww" we all said together "Darce you look beautiful" Charlie said giving her a hug "thanks auntie Charlie" she said as she sat down and watched cartoons "Okay, so Ruby your next" Marilyn said as Ruby followed her out.

Forty five minutes later and Marilyn called out again "okay, here she comes", Ruby walked through the door. Her hair had been straightened and then curled into thick waves. Then she had pulled it into a side ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. Tucked into her hair to hide the elastic band were three small white silk jasmine flowers clumped together with a single silk purple rose "oh honey, you look fabulous" Charlie said hugging Ruby tightly "thanks" she said laughing. Marilyn looked at me "Your next Bella" she said and I followed her out.

**CHARLIE POV**

I glanced at the clock, it was almost 12 o'clock we had about four hours until I would be walking down the aisle. I returned my attention to the T.V as we continued to watch. After twenty minutes Bella returned to the room. Her hair had been curled into loose waves and pulled into a side ponytail, a piece of her hair was wrapped around the elastic band and tucked into it like Ruby's she had three small silk jasmine flowers but hers were purple with one silk white rose beside them, Marilyn had added extensions to her fringe so it was all the same length as the rest of her hair and she had small strand hanging down beside her face. "Bella…" I said giving her a hug "you look amazing" Bianca said and Charlie nodded and Darcy hugged my waist. "Thanks guys, Bianca it's your turn" I said sitting beside the girls on the couch.

When Bianca returned her hair was done the same as all the other girls. Wavy and pulled into a side ponytail with three white silk jasmine flowers and one silk purple rose, her fringe was swept to the side softly framing her face. Leah stood up and followed Marilyn

Leah returned about twenty minutes later, her hair had been done the same as the other girls, wavy and pulled into a side ponytail with the three white jasmine flowers and a purple silk rose. "Oh Leah you look so elegant" I said as I stood and hugged her. Next it was my turn.

**RUBY POV**

After almost forty minutes Charlie came back into the room. Her long dark hair had been styled so that her bangs were pulled to the back similar to Darcy's. The hair was secured with a diamanté clip it had three white flowers and one purple one attached. "OH mum!" I cried "You look so stunning!" I said tears forming in my eyes. I hugged her tightly "Thanks sweetie" Charlie said as she pulled back. "Well, that's my job done" Marilyn said as she came into the room with her bags "I better get going see you at the wedding!" she said giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Okay, now its make-up time!" Bella said as she went upstairs to get her stuff.

_15 minutes later_

**BELLA POV**

I had set up all my make-up on the table Marilyn had been using and I had just finished cleaning my brushes. I went into the lounge room "Okay Darcy, you're up first" I said smiling at my niece knowing she had no idea she was allowed to wear make-up today "I get to wear make-up!" she said excitedly, we all laughed "yeah honey, a little bit" I said taking her hand and leading her into the next room. Ten minutes later I had finished her make-up, it hadn't taken long because she wasn't wearing much. I had primed her face and put a light layer of power foundation on then lightly dusted her eyelids with a purple shimmery eye shadow and dabbed a little bit of clear gloss on her lips before sprinkling a light amount of glitter in her hair and spraying it with hairspray as Marilyn had instructed. "So, what do you think honey?" I asked as I spun the chair to face the mirror "Wow! I love it" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I walked her into the lounge and watched as she twirled for her audience. Next I bought Ruby through. She sat down as I grabbed my eye shadow brush and applied cream eye shadow all over the lid and then continuing to do a smokey eye using purple shadow instead of black. Next I applied the foundation I picked up my foundation brush and my MAC foundation and applied a layer before finishing it off by using a sponge under her eyes. I set it with Maybelline setting powder. I lined her lower lids with black eye liner and applied four coats of mascara. I dusted bronzer over her cheeks, forehead and jawline and added a coat of clear gloss. I turned her to face the mirror "what do ya think?" I said as I sat nervously waiting her answer "OMG Bella, it's amazing! I love it!" she said smiling at me.

Bianca came through next and I repeated the same process again as I had done with Ruby except I applied a small amount of rose blush to her cheeks and used a soft pink lipstick and topped it with clear gloss. "Bella, this looks amazing! You should do this professionally!" Bianca said as she examined her make-up in the mirror. "Oh, thanks Bianca!" "thanks" I said

Leah came through next and I repeated the same process again as I had done with Ruby and Bianca except I left out the blush and used a darker pink lipstick and topped it with clear gloss to compliment her olive skin tone. "Bella, this looks amazing! I love it" Leah said examining her face in the mirror. "Oh, thanks Leah" I said as Charlie walked through the door. She sat down in front of me "okay Belle, work your magic!" she said as she turned to face me.

I started with her eyes first like I had done with all the other girls. I applied black liner to the top and bottom of her eyelids and then stared with the base and then continued with a smokey eye using shimmery shadow instead of matte. I added five coats of mascara instead of four. I sponged on the foundation making sure I blended it carefully. I checked the foundation coverage and saw that it was perfect so I continued on adding a small amount of rose blush to her cheeks and highlighted with bronzer. I applied a pale pink lipstick and added a coat of clear gloss to the top. I then sprinkled some glitter in her hair and sprayed it with hairspray. I looked at her carefully, I had done her look differently to the others as she was the bride and I didn't want her to blend her make-up was darker but still not overdone. I was happy with the look and I just hope Charlie was too. "Oh Bella, this is spectacular! I absolutely love it!" she said when she looked in the mirror "thank you" she said as she hugged me close. Bianca walked in and handed her another champagne flute of orange juice, I looked at Charlie in her 'Mrs Braxton' tracksuit set and purple tank top "only an hour and a half to go!" I said taking the glass Bianca was handing me "Yep, I'm going to do your nails" Ruby said as she walked in holding a manicure set "I'm doing everybody's nails" she said as she sat down at the dining table and laid out her work space.

I watched as Ruby laid out a white towel and rolled another one into a log and laid it on top of the other. Darcy came in carrying a bowl of water and placed it carefully on the table and I watched as Ruby added a few drops of essential oils. She set up a small nail fan to the right and laid out the polishes and placing a jar of pale purple polish for Darcy as she didn't have long enough nails for French tips like the rest of us. As she started with Darcy first by placing her fingers in the bowl I turned to the mirror and applied my make-up. I had just finished my make-up and was going to get a refill of juice when the phone rang, since I was the closest to it I called out "I'll get it!" I reached out and took the phone pressing the button to answer "Hello?" I said cheerfully "Oh Belle thank god it's you!" Heath said sounding exasperated "Heath! What's wrong?" I asked noticing the sound of his voice I immediately thought they had lost the rings or something "Bella, we need you to come over here now!" he said "Heath, what is going on!" I demanded "Just come over here!" he exclaimed "Okay, okay I'm coming" I said and hung up the phone. I slipped on my thongs and headed out the door.

I walked up the porch steps and through the front door Heath, Casey, my two cousins Toby and Matt and my uncle Ryan were standing in the living room in their suits with their ties hanging in the front. "what is going on!" I said noticing Toby and Matt standing there I continued "Hey Tobes, Matt, Uncle Ryan, what are you three doing here?" I asked "They are part of the bridal party, when Charlie asked you to be a bridesmaid you didn't have a pair so Brax asked Toby and Matt is the pageboy he is Darcy's partner" Heath said "Partner?" I asked confused "yeah for the photos, everyone has a partner, Bianca and Me, Leah and Uncle Ryan, Ruby and Case , you and Toby, and Darcy and Matt" he said. I nodded understanding what he meant "Okay so what was the big emergency?" I asked Heath looked down at what I was wearing "You're not in you dress" he said I looked at him "If that is what you called me over here for I'm gonna kill you!" I said fiercly "No, chill sis look we need you help" he said "what for!" I exclaimed getting frustrated "we need you to tie out ties" he said look at the ground "you don't know how to tie a tie!" I said laughing.

"Quit it Bella and help us will you!" he said getting frustrated. I walked over and tied his tie for him pulling it tightly, I moved on tying Casey's, Toby's, Uncle Ryan's and finally Matt's before I looked around the room for Brax "where is Brax" I asked hoping they hadn't lost him "here I am" he said as he came out of the room off to my right, I walked over to him and tied his tie for him "you wouldn't know how to put one of these on would ya?" he asked holding up his white silk rose pin I laughed before pinning it in place. I turned to my brothers and cousins "hand em' over" I said as I walked up the Heath and pinned his silk purple rose to his suit jacket along with Casey, Toby, Ryan's and Matt's. "Now is that all? You know how to tie your shoe laces?" I asked sarcastically only to have the boys threw me sarcastic looks. I turned to face Brax and gave him a kiss on the cheek "good luck" I said "hey, how's Charlie" he asked me I smiled "she's good, Marilyn has done our hair and I've just finished doing the make-up, Ruby is painting everyone's nails and then it should be time to get changed" I said "okay" he said. I just smiled and made my way to the door "oh and Heath, don't forget the rings" I reminded him with a smile "Cya all later, bye Toby, Matt, Uncle Ryan" I said as I opened the door throwing them a smile "cya" they both said at the same time.

**HEATH POV**

I watched as Bella left "wow, she looks so different to when we last saw her" Toby said I looked at him "well the last time you two saw each other was when you were eleven, of course she looks different" I said "Nah I mean she's hot!" He said, I looked at him shocked "dude, shes your cousin" I said "well, technically she is my step cousin I mean she is Matt's cousin were are step brothers remember" he pointed out "still, she's been through a lot lately" I said getting protective "yeah I know but still she is smoken' hot!" he said as I shook my head and walked out of the room, Casey following me.

**BIANCA POV**

Everyone had finished having their nails painted and now that they were all dry we thought it would be a good idea if the bridesmaid got changed considering it was now 3:30pm. I had decided to get changed after I had help Charlie so we sat in the living room while the girls got dressed. We were chatting along about nothing when I decided now would be a good time to tell her what I had wanted to say all day. "Charlz, I have something to tell you" I said nervously, she looked at me concern crossing her face "honey, what is wrong?" she asked placing my hand in hers "well, I'm pregnant and I didn't want to say anything because today is your day and I didn't want to steal your thunder" I said looking at her nervously. A huge smile spread across her face "B, that is fantasic! She said standing up and hugging me, we sat back down "I know that you're having a baby and all and I am not going to tell anyone except Heath until after the wedding, okay" I said and Charlie nodded.

I looked to the stairs as Darcy came around the corner, Charlie followed my gaze and we watched as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a grape purple silk dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was beaded with purple beads in a lace pattern. At the waist there was a thin ribbon resembling a belt with a bow to the left side, from the waist down it expanded to be slightly poofy with purple tulle. A ball gown style, on her feet she wore silver kitten heel sandals with her toenails painted pastel purple by Ruby. She had a corsage on her wrist containing silk flowers like the ones in her hair. She had a diamante heart necklace around her neck completing her look. "Oh honey, you look beautiful" I said as I gave her a hug followed by Charlie. "Ruby is coming next, COME ON RUBY!" she said calling upstairs "coming!" Ruby said as she rounded the corner.

She was wearing a floor length strapless empire waisted grape purple gown with a square neckline, tied below the bust was a pearl white silk ribbon with a small bow to the left. The bust was detailed with intricate beading forming swirls, hearts and flowers. The dress flowed loosely from the bust down, she wore a pair of black shiny Louboutin shoes. She wore a diamond necklace with a pendant of the letter 'R' around her neck and a diamond and ruby ring on her middle finger. "Rubes honey, you look beautiful" Charlie said hugging her daughter "yeah you really do" I said giving her a quick hug "thanks guys, come on Bella!" she yelled "hang on!" Bella called back "you should see her she look absolutely stunning!" she continued.

We all looked towards the stairs as Bella made her way down. She was also wearing a grape purple empire waisted floor length gown but her dress had a sweetheart neckline with beading across the bust that looked like intricate lace. She had a silk white ribbon at the bottom of the bust as well, the dress flowed loosely to the ground and she was wearing black louboutins with a small black bow at the toe. She also wore a necklace with a diamond 'B' pendant around her neck along with a diamond and amethyst bracelet on her wrist. Ruby had painted her nails with a French tip. "Belle, you look amazing!" Charlie said giving her a hug "yeah Rubes was right you really do look stunning" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

Next to come down was Leah, she was wearing a grape purple silk off the shoulder bodice column style dress, the sleeves resting on each of her arms. It was the same width all the way to the floor, hugging her body with a slight waist line at the bottom of the bodice but allowing room to walk at the bottom. Around the waist was a silk white ribbon tied in a neat bow with the tails flowing down her waist. The bodice was intricately beaded with matching purple beads in a lace pattern with hearts and flowers. And black louboutins. We both had similar dresses as we were the oldest in the party and the girls dresses were too young for us. "Leah you look wonderful" Charlie said hugging her "thanks" Leah said sitting down.

Now it was time for Charlie and I to get ready, but just as we were about to head upstairs Bella stopped us "ah, Charlie I actually have something for you." She said as she reached behind the kitchen counter and pulled out a blue paper bag "I went and saw Brax last night and he gave me this" she said lifting her wrist towards us "but he also gave me this to give to you" she said as she produced a square navy blue velvet box which I knew was a necklace box and handed it to Charlie. She opened it and gasped "my grandma gave it to Brax before she died, and said to give it to his future wife on their wedding day, she wore it on hers and passed it on to him" she said looking at Charlie "Oh it's so beautiful, it will go perfect with my dress, and I didn't have my something old yet either" she said as we made our way upstairs.

**BELLA POV**

I sat at the table playing naughts and crosses when Bianca came down the stairs, she was wearing a light grape purple silk off the shoulder trumpet style dress, the sleeves resting on each of her arms. It was tight fitting until it reached about halfway down her calf where it flared out at the bottom. Around the waist was a silk white ribbon tied in a neat bow with the tails flowing down her waist. The bodice was intricately beaded with matching purple beads in a lace pattern with hearts and flowers. She wore a necklace with a drop diamond pendant and a diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. Her dress was completely different to ours considering she was older than us and she was the Maid of Honour "gosh Bianca you look amazing" I said "Thanks Bella, and now may I introduce to you the future Mrs Braxton"

We looked to the top of the stairs as Charlie appeared. She was wearing an A-line, empire waisted strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bust was intricately embroidered with ivory/cream lace and beads. A thin purple ribbon was sewn to the bottom of the bust with a bow tied to the left of the dress. The skirt dropped from under the ribbon and reached to the floor, the bottom of the dress was embroidered with the ivory/cream lace and beads as the bust. The embroidery surrounded the entire hem of the skirt and reached but to her knee at the centre. As she reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that the lace details were of small flowers and leaves making small branches. The train of the dress extended back for a metre and a half, the lace detail continuing along the edges. In her hair she wore a white veil the reached the bottom of her dress, it was pulled away from her face but I knew when we got to the church it would be pulled over her head to cover her face. Around her neck she wore my grandmothers necklace and the pair of sapphire earrings Ruby had given her that had once belonged to her own mother and my diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. I looked at my future sister in law in awe, she looked so stunning, the dress covered her growing bump loosely the fabric draping over her protruding stomach. She had that pregnancy glow that everyone talked about and looked completely amazing. Her something old was the necklace, something new was her dress, something borrowed was my bracelet and her something blue was her earrings.

"Mum, you look so beautiful" Ruby said hugging her tightly "Yeah absolutely stunning" Leah said nodding "Brax isn't going to know what hit him!" I said.

There was a knock on the door, I opened it to find the photographer of the other side. I let him in and watched as he set up his camera before taking photos of each of us on the stairs, when it came to Charlie's turn we had to spread out her train which reached almost to the top of the stairs. I saw through the kitchen window the boys piling into the black car that had arrived to take them to the church, I knew that we would have to leave in fifteen minutes. The photographer continued to take pictures of us, together and alone. Finally he got all of the bridesmaids together as he took our picture Charlie watched on smiling and sipping a glass of orange juice.

I looked at the clock, it was 3:59pm we had to leave. As the car pulled up the drive and beeped it's horn I grabbed Darcy's basket that I had filled with white and purple silk rose petals and handed it to her as Leah took hold of her hand as Ruby passed me my bouquet and I took Bianca's as she was holding the train and we headed out the door, all the while the photographer snapped away collecting as many photos as possible.

We put Charlie in the limo first as it was the easiest, I handed Bianca her bouquet as she and Darcy climbed in and sat beside Charlie, finally Ruby, Leah and I clamoured in a sat on the opposite side of them and shut the door as the limo backed out of the drive.

A few minutes later and we had pulled up at the church, everyone was inside and the doors were firmly shut so nobody could see. The door opened and I stepped out thanking the chauffeur as I grabbed mine and Ruby's bouquets out of her hand and the man holding the door helped her out, followed by Leah, Darcy, Bianca and finally Charlie. As we all smoothed out our dresses and grabbed our bouquets we walked up the doors of the church. I was still holding Bianca's as she was carrying the train, we climbed the steps and stood about a metre and a half back from the doors. Darcy took our bouquets and went and sat on the bench to the left as we all turned to help spread out Charlie's train. I carefully lifted the veil over the top of her head to cover her face and passed her, her bouquet as I fiddled with the veil getting it into place. When Ruby, Leah and Bianca were done straightening out her train we each took out bouquets as stood in place. Darcy was first with her little white wicker basket, followed by Leah then Ruby, me then Bianca and finally Charlie. Two men stood on either side of the doors holding the handles as we all quickly turned to wish Charlie good luck. She just smiled and nodded. We heard the piano begin to play and the doors swung open.

**BRAX POV**

I stood at the alter staring at the two brown wooden doors that were firmly closed, we had been told that they had arrived and were ready. We took our places Me at the front then Heath, Casey, Uncle Ryan, Toby and Matt. It wasn't in the partner order but it was how my groomsmen were ordered. Suddenly the piano began to play and the doors opened slightly letting in the bright sunlight from outside. My heart was thundering in my chest as all the guest spun around in their pews to look towards the doors and the five men beside me stood to attention.

Darcy stepped on the pale cream carpet lining the wood floors. In her purple puffy dress holding her white wicker basket she began to throw petals onto the carpet. She looked up at us and smiled broadly, I smiled back and turned to look at Heath whose pride was evident. We watched as Leah came into view in the slim fitting purple dress holding her bouquet she smiled at us as she followed Darcy down the aisle.

Next Ruby stepped onto the carpet beaming broadly she was wearing a completely different dress to Leah and holding a bouquet of white and purple roses, with white jasmine flowers and large white peonies wrapped in purple ribbon, the same flowers that decorated the church. She looked at the people in the rows and smiled before winking in Casey's direction. I turned to look at him and smiled as I could see he was trying hard not to let his jaw drop. As Ruby moved close to the alter Bella stepped onto the carpet, she was wearing a dress almost identical to Ruby's and I saw she was wearing the bracelet I had given her, she was clutching the bouquet with both her hands while looking at us smiling she glanced at the people on either side before returning her gaze to me and winking and mouthing 'good luck' as she got closer. Bianca came in next wearing yet another dress, hers was lighter and flared at the bottom, her hair was the same as the others and she carried the same bouquet, she looked at Heath, who was beaming broadly at his girlfriend as she made her way to the alter. The piano play stopped playing briefly and the men at the door had closed them after Bianca had come though so I could not see Charlie at all.

After all the girls were lined up opposite the guys and Darcy was sitting at the front with mum, the pianist began playing the wedding march and the two wooden doors swung open wide. Everyone in the church rose to their feet as Charlie stepped into view. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw her, she was like an angel floating down the aisle, her dress suited her perfectly and she was wearing the necklace I had given to Bella. Her bouquet was different to the girls she had the same white and purple roses with white peonies with small jasmine flower but hers contained small green stems breaking up blocks of colour. The stem was wrapped in white silk ribbon with a bow in the centre, the tails flowing over her hands. She was smiling broadly at me as she made her way down the aisle. I looked at the people in the pews, they were all staring at her in awe, the dress she had chosen was amazing, not to flashy, not to tight considering she was five months pregnant but perfect. The sweetheart neckline accenting her new pregnancy curves and her skin was positively glowing. I could not see her properly as her veil was covering her face but I knew she was beautiful.

Ruby stepped down and took her hand helping her up the steps to stand beside me while the girls fixed her train. Bella took her bouquet and they all stood back in line except for Ruby. "Who presents this woman to this man" the priest asked "I do" Ruby said smiling at us both broadly lifting the veil over her mother's head she kissed her cheek before returning to the line of bridesmaids.

I looked at Charlie, she smiled at me "you look beautiful" I whispered while the priest got his book "you don't scrub up so bad yourself" she said. The priest stood between the two of us as I took Charlie's hands in mine. "Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the joyous union of Charlotte Elsie Buckton and Darryl Ryan Braxton. In this holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause, why they shall not lawfully be joined together, speak now or forever hold you peace." We waited as silence filled the church before the priest began to speak again "Darryl, do you take Charlotte to be your wife, Do you promise to be true to her, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health to love her and honour her all the days of your life?" I took a deep breath "I do"

He turned to face Charlie, "Charlotte, do you take Darryl to be your husband, Do you promise to be true to him, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health to love him and honour him all the day of your life?" I looked at her my heart leapt into throat as her pause seemed to last forever "I do" she said smiling at me and giving my hand a squeeze. "Now it is time for the vows, Charlotte and Darryl have chosen to write their own today, Darryl we will start with you." The priest said turning to face me. I inhaled deeply "Charlie, when I first laid eyes on you I knew that you were the woman for me, I've never believed in love at first sight but that all changed when I saw you, a lot of my opinions have changed since I have been with you. I never once thought that is would be possible for a woman to know all my secrets and still love me but somehow you managed to prove me wrong. Every second that I am away from you it hurts and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life protecting you, our child and our family from any possible harm. I love you more than anything in this world and I cannot wait to start our lives together as husband and wife and too meet our baby girl." I said looking as Charlie who had tears in her eyes.

**CHARLIE POV**

"Now Charlotte, it is your turn" the priest said looking at me with kind eyes, hearing what Brax had just said made my heart melt. I took a breath and began "Brax, you are the one person in my life who makes me feel safe, so much has happened to me but whenever you are near me or hold me in your arms I feel like nothing can hurt me. When I first met you, I will admit I wasn't your biggest fan, but I saw the respect you had for women and others around you and I always wondered where it came from. Two weeks ago I met your sister Bella and I knew exactly why you treated women with respect. I've watched you and your brothers over these last two weeks as you interact with Bella and I see that you treat her as a queen, which exactly how you have treated me and my daughter Ruby since we met you. Over the last two weeks I have fallen more and more in love with you than I ever thought possible. I know that you will treat our little girl with all the love you can possibly muster and that makes me love you even more. There is nothing that you could ever possibly do that would make me stop loving you. I promise to love you with everything I have forever and always." I finished smiling at him as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Now it is time for the rings" the priest said as Heath dug them from his pocket and passed them to him. He placed his flat palm out between the two of us and tipped the rings onto his hand. "Now Darryl repeat after me" Brax picked up the silver band with diamonds all the way around and put it at the tip of my finger "I Darryl take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen." He said as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"Now Charlotte, please repeat after me" the priest said as I took the solid silver band from his hand a placed it at the start of Brax's finger "I Charlotte take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen." I finished as I slid the ring onto his finger. I looked at Brax and smiled.

"In the name of the name of the holy lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as Brax leaned in a kissed me heavily, he murmured "I love you" against my lips and I smiled. The crowd of guests erupted into applause as well pulled back and smiled. We were escorted over to a small room to sign the wedding certificate as all the guests filled out of the church, little did I know Ruby, Bella, Leah, Darcy and the groomsmen were handing out small bags of confetti. Bianca and Heath signed the papers as our witnesses and we posed for some pictures before I grabbed my bouquet from Bianca and returned to the main part of the church.

Our bridal party were standing in their pairs Ruby and Casey were first followed by Darcy and Matt then Leah and Ryan and then Bella and Toby with Bianca and Heath in front of Brax and I. We started down the aisle "I love you Mrs Braxton" Brax whispered kissing my head "I love you too Mr Braxton" I said smiling up at him as the doors opened and we walked out, confetti being thrown from every angle we climbed into the first limo as the bridal party piled into the limo behind ours. We took off for our reception. A married couple…. AT LAST!

**Well there you go guys, what did you think? If anyone would like to see what I based the girls dresses off PM me and I will send you a link to the site. This chapter has taken me nearly all day to write because I wanted it to be extremely detailed so it was like you were a guest at their wedding. I hope I pulled it off! The next chapter will be the reception which I haven't written yet and then following will be the honeymoon. I added some new characters Uncle Ryan (Cheryl's brother) and cousins Matt and Toby. I created Matt to be Darcy's age and the son on Cheryl's sister who you will probably meet in the next chapter and Toby to be Bella's age and he is Matt's step brother which doesn't make them related. I don't know if I will create a relationship with them (it's happened in real life Courtney Cox dated her step cousin) I will wait and see what you think so tell me in you reviews! But Toby is definitely interested in Bella not sure is she's into him yet. Like I said you tell me if you like them and I will think about it! Remember to review and let me know what you thought, your ideas for future storylines, baby names, and what you think of Bella and Toby. If I can get at least 55 reviews I will update sooner! Review! Dannielle xx**


	14. What's a wedding without drama?

**Hey everyone, my last chapter was a staggering 7,912 words which I have learnt is a lot for one chapter. I hope that this one doesn't go that long, although I love it when other writers write long chapters. This one is the reception, I hope you all like it a bit of drama in this one but I think the dynamic is what you have all been looking for. I have the honeymoon chapter planned out in my head. I might write it tonight with this one or maybe tomorrow morning. I don't know when I will update again but it will be soon. Am really into the Tennis at the moment watching the Australian Open. So here goes, let me know what you think in reviews and PM's. Dannielle xx**

****[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]****

**CHARLIE POV**

_I am Mrs Braxton_. I thought to myself as I looked out the window of the limo. Brax leaned over and kissed my neck "mmm" I moaned. I turned to face him taking his face in my hands I peppered his face with butterfly kisses. "I love you so much, you know that right?" I said looking into his eyes "I know and I love you too" he replied kissing me passionately. He placed his right hand on my stomach "and you're right, I will love this little girl with everything I can muster" he said leaning down to kiss our baby girl. We were on our way to the reception but first we were taking a detour to the beach and then to Stuart's point to take photos. As the limo pulled up the beach the chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened my door. I spun around and took his extended hand and stepped into the light. I saw the other limo with the bridal party pull up behind us as Brax slipped his hand in mine.

After twenty minutes of taking photos on the beach we were back in the limo heading to Stuart's Point. I knew the photos that we took there would turn out amazing as it was getting later and the lowering sun would make the photos look great. We pulled up and stepped out as we took photos together. I took first few with all five of my bridesmaids then a few with my new husband. Then Brax and I stood back as the bridal party took theirs. The first photo was all of them in there pairs together. I looked at Ruby, my little girl all grown up and looking amazing. Then I looked to Bella my new sister who looked just as stunning as Ruby, she had so much natural beauty it was insane, she had clearly gotten all the good Braxton genes. I just hope our daughter gets them as well.

Soon enough we had taken all the photos and it was not time to go to the reception where there would be more photos. We stepped out of the limo and onto the red velvet carpet that was laid out on the grass that lead up to the clean white marquee. We decided to have it outside in a marquee because there wasn't enough room at Angelo's. As the girls and guys all arrived and lined up they walked through the marquee entrance first as we heard our introduction from Alf "and now please welcome for the first time Mr and Mrs Braxton" we walked through as all our guests cheered and applauded.

We took our seats at the long table at the front of the room, it was covered with a crisp white table cloth and lined with silver pillar candles on clear glass candlesticks spaced evenly down the table. The centre pieces on each table were similar to the bouquets with purple and white roses, jasmine flowers and large white peonies. They were arranged in a vase which was surrounded by small glass tea light holders containing lit tea lights. Each place card was made from creamy pearl card with curly cursive black writing and a thin purple ribbon across the top with a folded bow on the right side of the ribbon.

The china plates laid out in front of us were crisp white with creamy pearl shimmery swirls across them. In the centre was a knife, fork and spoon wrapped in an ivory pearl linen napkin with a silver napkin ring holding it in place.

I looked around at the marquee the dance floor was directly in front of us and the band was to the left on the side. The tables began behind the dance floor and continued to the back. On the right of the first set of tables was the buffet/drinks bar. On the same side closer to the bridal party table was the 5 tiered cake. A single silver chandelier hung from the centre which had been supplied by the marquee company. Flower arrangements decorated the marquee and the present table which was already piled high with presents.

"It is time for the newlyweds first dance" Alf said into the microphone. Brax extended his hand to help me out of my seat as he led me down from the elevate stage and onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his slid to my lower back, we danced slowly around the room to Something Special by Colbie Callat. Soon enough many of our guests had joined us, I looked over to see that Ruby was dancing with Casey and Bianca with Heath. I watched as Bella walked onto the dance floor with her cousin Toby and they began to dance. I saw Brax watching them "don't worry honey, she is a big girl" I said as he looked at me and smiled "you're right Mrs Braxton" he said as he kissed me gently.

**HEATH POV**

I was dancing with Bianca when I noticed Bella and Toby walking over the dance floor. I watched as his hands immediately went to the lower part of her back close to her butt, I smiled to myself as she moved them up the small of her back 'I taught her well' I thought as I continued to dance with Bianca. After a while we went back to our seats, I watched as Bella mingled with the guests smiling politely and making small talk. A tall man with dark brown hair approached her and began to talk to her, I noticed that he was standing awfully close to her. I continued to watch as Bella began increasingly uncomfortable, as she tried to leave the man grabbed her elbow. She caught sight of me and I looked at her before tilting my head and nodding towards the man she knew what I was asking and raised her hand making an X over her heart our sign for 'help me'. I stood up and made my way over to them. I put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around 'everything alright here?" I asked firmly the man looked me up and down 'yeah, this lovely young lady and I were just having a little chat weren't we" he said looking at a visibly nervous Bella "Belle, go and sit down" I said calmly she nodded and walked over to the table "Now you listen to me _mate_, you ever lay a hand on my sister ever again and it will be the last thing you ever do" I said sternly before releasing him and returning to our table.

**BELLA POV**

After my encounter with the creepy man I returned to our table and took a sip of lemonade. "aunty Bella" Darcy said tugging on my arm "yeah honey" I said turning to face her "can you take me to the toilets?" she asked "yeah of course honey" I said as I put my glass down and took hold of her hand. We walked over to Heath "I'm just taking Darcy to the toilets okay" I said he looked at me "are you sure, I'll come with you" he said looking concerned "Heath, we will be fine it's only 100m away" I said. He just nodded as we walked towards the exit. I waited outside the toilet block as Darcy went in. It was dark and cold out and a little bit creepy. I kept getting this shiver up my spine that someone was watching me. When suddenly a large hand clamped down over my mouth and I was pushed up against the wall, hard. I gasped as the air was sucked out of me, I opened my eyes to see the man that had been talking to me before staring at me with fierce eyes.

"I don't appreciate being made out to be the bad guy you know" he said pushing me harder into the brick wall. I did the first thing that came to mind, I bit his hand as hard as I could and he released me staggering backwards clutching his hand "DARCY, GO GET HELP QUICK!" I yelled loudly knowing she would be able to hear me. I saw a flash of purple as she ran towards the marquee. "Your going to pay for that bitch" the man said as he slapped me hard across the face, I fell towards the ground but he grabbed my arm digging his nails into my skin he lifted my dress up so that it was at the top of my thighs. "mmm, an athletic one, I'm gonna have some fun with you" he said a sick smile spread across his face. My breathing was ragged and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on when he pressed his cold lips down onto mine. I kept them closed as tight as I could but he somehow managed to slide his tongue in, I could smell the alcohol. I moved my head trying to pull away but he gripped my chin with his other hand and pushed me back into the wall. I raised my knee but he was expecting that and grabbed my leg shoving me to the ground and slamming his foot into my side. I cried out at the pain as he grabbed my arm yanking up before slamming me into the concrete wall.

"Now, try that again and it's going to hurt a lot more" I was crying now tears streaming down my face when suddenly I heard footsteps running across the grass but apparently the man didn't as he began to undo his belt buckle. All of a sudden I saw Brax lunge at the man and tackle him to the ground, he began to punch him and Heath who was not far behind joined in. I slid down to the floor crying and gasping for air as I saw Casey try to tear Brax and Heath off of the now unconscious man. Charlie came running over to me and kneeled down in front of me, she brushed the hair out of my face and placed her hand on my shoulder. Ruby sat down beside me and wrapped her arm around me rubbing my arm lightly to warm me up. "Honey, are you okay?" Charlie asked "Just breathe, remember what Sid said in and out calming breaths. Sid is coming he is just getting his bag from his car okay honey, help is coming" she said softly as my breathing continued to get more and more out of control. Suddenly Brax had his arm under my legs and was lifting me into the air and carrying me to the nearest bench. He placed me onto it and Casey immediately wrapped his coat around me.

Toby, Matt, Uncle Ryan and mum had now joined us and were shooting questions at Brax and Heath. Sid came over and knelt down in front of me "Okay Bella it me Dr Walker" Sid said I could barely hear him I was in so much shock "Bella can you hear me?" Sid asked shining a bright light in my eyes. Everyone had grown silent now and they were all looking at me and Sid. "Sid, what's wrong is she okay?" Brax asked concern evident in his voice. "I don't know yet, she is having a severe panic attack and is obviously experiencing shock." Sid said "Bella, I need you to take a few deep breaths in and out for me okay, you don't have to answer my just take deep breaths." I followed his instructions taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I could feel my heart rate begin to lower and my breathing return to normal.

After another five minutes my panic attack had vanished and Sid and said that I would need to come into the hospital tomorrow for a check-up but other than that I had sustained no other injuries that he could help with, he recommended a counsellor again but I refused. I watched as the police handcuffed the man I only knew as "Clint" and lead him to the car.

I finished answering their questions and returned to my worried brothers who instantly pulled me into one large hug. I laughed when they released me each of the giving me a separate hug before Brax looked at me "We should get you home" he said. I looked at him as if he was crazy "are you kidding me, your reception isn't nearly over yet, they haven't even served dinner" I said "Bella, some guy just tried to rape you, what makes you think I am going to let you stay here" he said looking at me firmly "Yeah and that guys is now in police custody, I on the other hand am fine although a little hungry and if you think for one second that I am going to let some perverted old geezer ruin my big brother's wedding reception then you have got the wrong Bella Braxton. Besides there is no way that I am missing out on that cake, I have been looking forward to it since you told me about it" I said looking at him with as much fire as I could muster. I looked from Brax to Heath and then to Charlie as they all exchanged worried glances "you're not going to listen to me either way are you?" Brax said looking down at me "Nope." I said as Toby let out a laugh "well, then you can stay but you or any of you girls" he said pointing at me then to Charlie, Ruby, Leah, Bianca and Darcy "are to leave that marquee unless you have one of us on your arm with you for every second… do you understand?" Brax said firmly. I stood to attention and raised my right hand to the side of my head "yes sir!" I commanded and the others laughed nodding at Brax.

We all walked inside just as dinner was being served. Nobody seemed to notice that the entire bridal party had been missing for the last forty five minutes. We all took our seats and began to eat. Heath who was sitting next to reached over and placed his hand on mine looking at me with eyes that said 'are you okay?' I just gave his hand a light squeeze and brushed my finger against my nose. He smiled as we began to eat our food.

An hour later, and I was dancing with Heath. "Are you sure you're okay?" he said looking at me seriously "Heath for the hundredth time I am fine" I said laughing. He smiled as he spun me around. We looked over at Charlie and Brax dancing together in their own little world "it's so sweet, they are so in love" I said looking at them "yeah, I'm glad he's happy" Heath said "Look can I tell you something?" Heath said looking at me nervously "Yeah sure, what is it?" I asked growing slightly concerned "well you can't tell anyone, but Bianca is pregnant" he said "I know" I said giggling at the expression on his face "how, she only told me tonight" he said "I found her pregnancy test in the bin this morning, I knew it wasn't Charlie's considering she is already pregnant and I know it's not Ruby's and Leah isn't with anyone which is kinda how you get a baby" I said looking at him "How did you know it wasn't Ruby's?" he said confused I sighed "Because… I know" I said emphasising the last bit. "Ohh.. ew" he said as I laughed before we returned to our table.

"It's now time for the speeches, first is best man Heath Braxton" Alf said. Everyone's attention turned to the table at the front. Heath stood up holding his beer "Evening everyone, I want to start off by saying congratulations to the happy couple. When I first found out about Charlie and Brax's relationship I wasn't the happiest person in the world. But when I realised the Charlie was the person Brax would do absolutely anything for, there was no way that I could object to them. The love that they share for one another is similar to the love that I share with my girlfriend Bianca, and knowing what that feels like I could not be the road block stopping these two from being together. Charlie has helped me when I have been confused, she has made my daughter feel welcome and most importantly of all she loves my brother like no-one has loved him before. I wish them and their baby daughter all the luck, health, happiness and love in the world. To Charlie and Brax" he finished raising his glass as everyone shouted "to Charlie and Brax!". Charlie stood up and hugged Heath and Brax shook his hand. He took his seat again as Alf picked up the mic "Next we have Maid of Honour Bianca Scott."

Bianca stood up holding her flute of sparkling water "First off I also want to say congratulations to Charlie and Brax. I could think of couple more perfect for each other than these two. When Brax first came into Charlie's life she wasn't exactly fond of him, but I could see the attraction between them when they were around each other. I know that Brax has a reputation as a 'bad boy' but when he is with Charlie he is just another man totally in love with his wife. These two bring out sides of each other that people don't rarely see, Charlie brings out Brax's softer side and can calm him when no one else can. And Brax brings out Charlie's fun side and is the one who can make her laugh and feel safe even in the most dangerous or scary times. I know that looking at these two today that they will be together forever and they will love their little girl with all the love in the world. So congratulations to my best friend, you are like my sister and to the man she loves. I wish you all the best." Bianca wiped a tear from her eye as Charlie stood and gave her a long hug.

Alf again took the mic "Next is Charlie's daughter and bridesmaid Ruby" he said passing the mic to her. "Hello, Charlie and I haven't had the most typical mother daughter relationship but we have managed to get through everything. She is the one who stands by me through everything and is the one person who never judges me no matter what I do. I have always liked Brax and thought that these two would make a cute couple, little did I know that they were already sneaking around. I was a little mad when I first found out but not because I didn't think they were good together but day I would be standing here. I could see the love they shared for one another even when they themselves hadn't realised it yet. And now I have a new dad, brothers and a sister and a new little baby sister on the way. I couldn't imagine my life without Charlie and I now I couldn't picture it without Brax either. I love you both so much and I wish you the best of luck. I love you both!" I looked to Charlie and saw that she had tears streaming down her face as she stood up and hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek, Brax gave her a hug as well before sitting down.

"and now it is time to hear from Isabella Braxton, Brax's sister" Alf said before handing me the mic. I took a deep breath "Hi, I have only known Charlie for a fortnight but I knew from the minute I met her that she would never hurt my brother. I have never really been fond of any of Brax's 'girlfriends' if you could call them that but Charlie is different all you need to do to see that is look at the way Brax looks at her. I am so glad that I get to call Charlie my sister and I don't think that there is anyone better for the job. Being the youngest and only girl my brothers have always felt that they need to protect my but I always thought that they were the ones who need protecting, not from fights or dangerous activites but from themselves because the girls that they chose to 'date' were never really interested in them but in who they were known as and I remember going to great lengths to chase them away before they had the chance to hurt either of my brothers. I can proudly say with 100% certainty that Charlie will never hurt my brother. I know that they will spend their lives together, raise their daughter and the other children that I am sure will come along with all the love in the world. I wish them all the love, health and happiness in the world for these to have a love for one another that you only believe happens in fairytales. To Charlie and Brax" I finished as I hugged my brother and his wife while the rest of the guests chanted "To Charlie and Brax!" .

It was now time to cut the cake that I had been looking forward to, as we made our way to the cake I stood beside Ruby and watched as Charlie wrapped her hand around the white pearl hand and Brax placed his hand over hers the cut a neat line in the 5 tier red velvet cake with white icing and ivory and purple roses with jasmine flowers and light pale pink peonies all made from sugar icing. I laughed as they had a mini food fight with the cake before they began to hand out large slices to their guests. I felt a hand on my arm and I spun around quickly to find a very tipsy Colleen looking at me with her make-up smudged face "youu looked um very ni-ce tod-afternoon" she said tilting slightly to the left. I grabbed her arm and steered her to the nearest chair where I was met by Marilyn "Oh deary me, has Colleen had a bit too much to drink?" she asked taking the next seat "uh I think so I am just going to call her a cab" I said as I fished out my mobile and calling for a taxi. I watched as Colleen drove off down the street in the taxi I had called and paid for before returning to the reception. It was time for Charlie to throw the bouquet, I stood away from the group as I was neither with anyone or interested in getting married anytime in the near future. I took a sip from my glass and placed it on the table and watched as Charlie flung the bouquet, I was focusing on the crowd of desperate women when suddenly I was hit in the chest with her bouquet, I blinked and flung my hands out instinctively the flowers landing in my arms, the crowd turned to me and I looked up completely dazed when I heard Heath and Brax yell simultaneously yell "LIKE HELL THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" everyone laughed at my brothers protectiveness. I stood blinking while taking in the fact that I had actually caught the stupid bouquet!

**CHARLIE POV  
><strong>The reception wrapped up at about 1am and as we all made our way up the driveway, Bella still carrying her bouquet and Ruby carrying the one Bella had caught. I looked at my husband who was holding my hand and talking to Heath. I was glad that Bella had made us stay and enjoy the night, it was almost like nothing had happened. We all went our separate ways most of us going to bed. Although I knew that Brax and I weren't going to be getting to sleep for a while yet. We retired to our bedroom and enjoyed the rest of the night as a newly married couple….

**There you go…. What did you think. I couldn't have a Summer Bay wedding without a bit of drama. Sorry it has taken me so long to update I had it all but written then took a break and it's been a week and I've finally finished. I haven't planned the next chapter except for the honeymoon. I have another secret of Bella's that will be revealed, it's nothing major but just another clue about her. I am looking forward to continuting this story and have plans right up until the birth. SO please review and if you have a question or a suggestion please don't hesitate to PM me and I will get back to you ASAP. SO review, review, review. And thank you to all of you who do review, I love reading them! I will try and update soon but I have been really interested in the Aust Open. Dannielle xx**


	15. Getaway

**Hi everyone, glad that you all liked my last chapter. I wanted it to have a bit of drama but no enough to ruin the wedding. I know some of you are dying to know what the secret code means and the mystery behind it and you wanted it to be revealed this chapter but sadly it won't be. I am saving that one for a little further down the track partially because I haven't thought of anything worthy enough to use (like how it came about) So please bear with me and I will reveal all in good time. This is the honeymoon one, the following one with have a bit of the honeymoon in it – the end of it, then I estimate that the birth of their daughter will be maybe three – four chapters away possibly five. I still need ideas for her name both first and middle so please feel free to PM me if you don't want everyone knowing your idea. Also if you have any ideas for future storylines please let me know and I will take them on board. I have been receiving a few messages asking for my opinion on writers stories and I just have to say that it means so much to me that you care and I am more than happy to give my opinion on anyone's story if you would like. It just means so much. Thank you and please review! Dannielle xx**

****[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]****

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up in my husband's arms, his hand gently resting on my bare stomach. I looked at the clock beside my head 9:30am, I carefully lifted his hand and moved it behind me. I got out of bed and slipped on my pj pants and Brax's shirt over the top. I crept out of our room careful not to wake him and made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and let out a small gasp, at the sight of table that sat in the middle of the room on it lay two place settings, a tray of bacon and eggs, a plate of toast, a pitcher of orange juice and a jug of water**. **In the middle of the table was a miniature vase with a purple and white rose in it, which I instantly recognised as from one of the bouquets. I stepped closer to the table where I noticed a small folded card, I picked up the creamy pearl card and read the front 'to Mr and Mrs Braxton' was written in beautiful cursive writing which I knew had come from Bella's hand as Ruby's writing looked more like chicken scratch. I tilted the card to read the inside 'please enjoy your first morning as husband and wife with a hearty breakfast, enjoy the quiet' I read and smiled knowing that Ruby and Bella would have had to drag Heath and Casey out of the house this morning especially Heath considering how much he had to drink last night. Brax had by now woken up and planted a soft kiss on my cheek "morning wifey" he said as he sat down across from me "you've been busy" he finished looking at me with smiling eyes "no, actually this is the work of my daughter and your sister" I said laughing as I handed him the pearl card, I watched as he read it carefully a smile soon spreading across his face "those two are very smart indeed" he said leaning over an kissing me gently. We tucked into our delicious breakfast and retired to the bedroom where we spent the morning.

_12:00pm_

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I reached out and pushed the button instantly silencing the annoying beeping. I looked at Brax who was still sleeping. I reached over and pinched his nose blocking the airflow and almost instantly his eyes flew open, I laughed as he looked at me startled and began to tickle me. He knew I hated being tickled as I was extremely ticklish I was squealing begging for him to stop the torture, he stopped looking at me as my face became serious "babe, what is it did I hurt you? Oh my god baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I…" I silenced him by grabbing his hand and placing over my stomach, I looked at him grinning madly as I felt our daughter kick… hard "geeze, she really is a Braxton" I said looking at Brax who was grinning wildly "Oh my god, that is amazing" he said as he leaned in to kiss me "that is our little girl" he whispered, I nodded and kissed him with everything I had.

After our daughter had stopped assaulting her mother we decided it was time to get our stuff ready as our flight was due to take off in three hours. I watched from the couch as Brax dragged down my two brown suede suitcases with the letters CB embroidered in white on the front, which I had received as a surprise from Brax as his wedding present to me "babe, please just let me take one" I said he headed up the stairs to get his "no, you're pregnant and I am not jeopardising you or our little girl… no matter what" he said brushing the hair from my eyes "well , let me wheel them out to the taxi and you can lift them into the boot?" I asked hopeful, Brax sighed but nodded "alright but I don't want to see you even attempt to lift one of these bags, they weight a tonne" he said as I slapped his chest gently "hey! I didn't pack that much!" I said cheekily "Charlie, there is nothing left in the wardrobe!" Brax said as he climbed the stairs. I locked the back doors and grabbed my bag and carry-on duffel as I heard the cab driver beep the horn "HONEY, CAB IS HERE!" I called as Brax came jogging around the corner and down the stairs. I wheeled my two cases out to the boot then stood aside as I watched my muscly husband haul them into the back of the car. I climbed in behind him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it as we took off down the lane.

**BRAX POV**

About 10 minutes later we pulled up at the airport, Charlie grabbed a luggage cart as I loaded our bags onto it. We walked through the doors and stopped at what we saw. Standing before us were Ruby, Casey, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Bella. I heard Charlie gasp when she saw Bella's face, she had a large purple and blue bruise on the side of her face and a small red cut on her eye. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Charlie said walking over and hugging each one of them "We decided to see you off" Ruby said "Oh I'm so glad, I thought that we had missed saying goodbye to you" Charlie said as she hugged Bella "Bella, is this what that awful man did to you last night?" she said as she touched Bella's face, she winced slightly at the pain and nodded.

We had checked our luggage, and were sitting in the lounge talking to everyone when the loudspeaker came on "Flight 546 to Bora Bora is now boarding, I repeat Flight 546 to Bora Bora is now boarding. All passengers please make your way to gate 21 to board you flight. Thank-you" I stood up taking Charlie's hand as we made our way out of the lounge and through to the gates. We handed over our tickets and turned to everyone. We said our goodbye's and started for the gate. I looked down at Charlie who had tears sliding down her face "hey, baby are you alright" I said as we turned to wave to everyone "yeah, I'm just going to miss them all" she said wiping her hand across her face and blowing a kiss to everyone. Bella and Ruby returned the gesture by blowing us both a kiss. We continued up the aero bridge and stepped onto the plane "hello and welcome to flight 546 to Bora Bora, my name is Melissa and I will be one of your flight attendants today, would you like a glass of complementary champagne?" the lady dressed in a neat red suit said "Oh sorry I can't have any alcohol, I am pregnant but I am sure my husband will" Charlie said giggling "Oh, well congratulations, I will get you a glass of orange juice, are you on your honeymoon? " Melissa said handing me a glass "yeah we are, we got married yesterday" I said as I took a sip and handed her our tickets "well congratulations, Mr Braxton you are seated in seat 14A and… oh um Mrs Braxton it seems that you are seated in seat 10A, did you know that you aren't sitting together?" she said looking up at us "what no, I asked for seats together" I said looking at a concerned Charlie "well I will see what I can do, the person in one of your opposite seats may not board the flight so if after we take off no-one is in your opposite seat please feel free to take a seat next to each other, and if that is not an option the I will check to see if we have to seats available, we do not have a full flight today especially in first class so there should be two spare seats available." She said handing us back our tickets as we walked through the curtain.

I took my seat behind Charlie and looked out the window, Charlie passed me a magazine she had brought with her and I began to flick through it. I felt someone move beside me and I looked up to find the person who was going to be taking the seat next to me.

**CHARLIE POV**

I turned my head when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, I did a double take when I saw just who would be sitting next to my husband. Before me stood a tall, tan blonde woman who had obviously had some adjustments to the front of her body. "Hello" she said flashing a perfect white grin "my name is Natalia, what is yours?" she said as she stretched up to put her bag in the overhead cabin, her already short white very revealing V neck shirt lifted to reveal her tanned and toned stomach, I saw the glint of a belly button ring and I rolled my eyes "for crying out loud" I muttered as I watched her sit down and lean forward slightly to face my husband "I'm Brax" he said as he took her hand and shook it "Now why is a handsome man like you going to Bora Bora all by yourself" she asked seductively while tracing her index finger over the back of his hand. "oh I'm not actually…" he said before she cut him off "no, now you have me to keep you company" she said leaning forward giving him a perfect view of her plastic chest "horny bitch" I said a little too loudly as she turned her attention to me, I heard Brax laugh softly "oh sorry, not you!" I said trying to hide my flushing cheeks "Cosmo" I said holding up my magazine "you know some of the women in this magazine are just complete sluts!" I said laughing and turning back around in my seat.

"so, where are you staying" Natalia said once again returning her attention to Brax "ah we are staying at the 'Le Meridien Hotel' Brax said "we?" Natalia said again tracing "yeah me and my wife, Natalia this is Charlie… she is my wife, we got married yesterday we are on our honeymoon" Brax said gesturing to me, she quickly pulled her hand back and looked at me with an evil smirk "oh, hi! So the new husband and wife not sitting together… hmm" she said "actually, there was a mix up with our seats" I said rather rudely "you're actually sitting in my seat but that doesn't seem to bother you seeing how desperately you have been flirting with my husband" I said my eyes flashing with anger "well, he was talking back so maybe your marriage isn't as perfect as you think" she said smirking at me "well considering that I am five months pregnant I am pretty sure he is still into me" I said as Melissa came to stand beside my seat "Mr and Mrs Braxton, there are two seats together up the front here would you like to take them?" she asked "we are just about to take off and the doors have been closed so you don't have to worry, besides nobody booked them anyway" she said kindly "that sounds great, honey what do you think?" I said as I grabbed my Country Road duffel and my handbag and stood up "yeah sounds good" Brax said stand up and pulling his back pack out of the cabin overhead "oh wait, we were having such a lovely chat" Natalia said desperately grabbing Brax's hand "yeah, you know what I would much prefer to spend this time with my wife and our daughter" Brax retorted pulling his hand away and slipping it around my waist as we made our way to our new seats.

6 hours later and we were landing in Bora Bora in the French Rivera. I was sitting in the window seat and we were on the left side of the plane so I could see the amazing crystal blue water and cute little thatched roofed huts that stood on stilts in the lagoon "look babe" I said to Brax pointing out the window, he leaned over and looked out the window "wow, it looks amazing" he said. I looked forward as we bumped the ground and came to a halt. We grabbed out bags and headed towards the nearest exit. Melissa was standing at the bottom of the white steel stairs holding flowery leis, she handed me a pretty purple one and handed Brax and yellow one. I slipped mine on and grabbed Brax's hand as we walked across the tarmac.


	16. Homecoming

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter I have seen pictures of Bora Bora and thought that it would be such a nice place to have them honeymoon rather than the typical places that everyone seems to be using like Hawaii or Bali etc. Anyway I am speeding this chapter up a bit to the last part of their honeymoon so that I can continue on with the story and the baby. Anyway hope you like this chapter and please remember to review I would love to hear what you think and your opinions. Review! Dannielle x ;)**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up to the warm sun streaming in through the white curtains that were blowing in the breeze, I reached behind me for Brax but felt the empty bed. I sat up and climbed out of bed and checked the bathroom, then the kitchen and finally I headed out onto the deck where I saw him swimming around in the water, I smiled before skipping back inside and changing into my summer yellow bikini and climbing into the water. I waded over to him and ducked under the water before dragging my nail across the back of his legs, he jumped and swam forwards before turning around to face me. I couldn't control my laughter "th-ee lo-ook on you-r fa-ace" I said spluttering in the water trying to stay afloat.

Brax looked at me unamused "you do realise that now you are going to have to pay for that" he said as he swam over to me and lifted me into his arms "BRAX!" I squealed as we waded towards the shore "BRAX! PUT ME DOWN" I laughed as he began to tickle me "STOP IT" I squealed gasping for air as we began to walk out of the water. Brax laid me on the sand and continued to tickle me "BR-AXXX!" I giggled as he finally stopped and laid down next to me. He kissed me on the cheek before lying back on the sand beside me, I grabbed his hand as we laid in the warm sun.

An hour later and we were beginning to cook "babe" I said throatily turning my head to look at him "mmm" he said back not opening his eyes "maybe we should head back to the bungalow and get some sunscreen and maybe we can come back for lunch" I said sitting up and brushing the sand off the back of my head "yeah, I am starting to get hungry" he said standing up and pulling me up with him. We headed back into the water and swam the short distance to out hut and climbed up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later and we were ready to head over to the island, Brax was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of cargo pants. I was wearing a white V neck maxi dress and sandals and I let my hair flow freely down my back. I grabbed my sunnies and Brax's hand and pulled him over to the stairs. He went down first and took my hand to help me into the boat before he started the engine and drove us over to the shore.

**BRAX POV**

I was sitting in the sand beside Charlie who was stretched out beside me in her bikini sunbaking. I was dreaming of our future together, maybe we could come back here after we had met our little girl. I could just picture it now, me sitting in the sand watching Charlie and our princess playing happily in the shallow water, Charlie gently splashing our girl while she squealed and giggled. I imagined building massive sandcastles together and watching as the tide washed the down, teaching her how to swim; Charlie on one side me on the other and our baby swimming between us with her cute little pink ducky floaties on. I couldn't wait to meet our baby, I just hoped that she was just like her mother. Although if she inherited her mother's famous puppy dog eyes I was sure that I would be bankrupt before she started school.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Charlie "baby, could you please rub some sunscreen on my back?" she asked opening her eyes to look at me "huh? Oh yeah course" I said picking up the sunscreen tube and squirting a small amount on my hand before rubbing it on her back "what were you thinking about?" she asked "how do you know I was thinking of anything at all?" I asked smirking slightly "well, whenever you start to daydream you get this cute little look on your face… it's a dead giveaway – and very cute by the way" she said looking over her shoulder "Oh really, well I was just thinking about our life together, our princess, family holidays" I said as Charlie rolled over and sat up "that is so sweet, I can't wait to meet her" she said touching my face gently "me too" I said as I leaned over and kissed her gently.

It was getting dark so we decided to head back over and cook dinner over there, well I would cook considering we didn't want to be poisoned on our last night in Bora Bora. I was mixing the pasta around when Charlie came in behind me "what movie do you want to watch tonight?" she asked lifting the wooden spoon out of the pasta sauce and tasting it "mmm, delicious. At least we know that our baby won't just be living on fast food cause one of her parents can actually cook!" "yeah, she is going to be one spoiled little girl, you pick the movie tonight… just make sure it's not to gooey" I said as I strained the pasta.

I carried the two plates into the living room to find Charlie sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table staring at the ground, I realised that she was looking through the glass at the ocean underneath "what are you doing" I said laughing as I set the bowls down in front of us and sitting beside her "look at all the fish underneath here, it's like feeding time at the zoo there are so many of them" she said her eyes wide with excitement "well, here eat some of this" I said as I tucked into my dish. She grabbed her bowl and tucked in completely forgetting about the movie, clearly more focused on the fish swimming underneath us "WOAH! Did you see that!" she cried "what?" I asked leaning over to look in the glass "a shark, wow!" she said "hey bub, have you packed you bags yet? We have a fairly early flight today" I asked "oh yeah! I have to go do that" she said jumping up and running to put her plate in the sink.

I followed her into the bedroom, as she began to take clothes out of the dresser and fold them neatly. "Oh wait first I have to work out what I am wearing on the plane tomorrow" she said turning to face me "babe, whatever you wear you will look great" I said pulling my suitcase out from under the bed "oh I know" she said setting aside a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, a white singlet and a large navy and tan striped oversize jumper and a pair of navy ballet flats. "perfect" she said as she continued to fold neatly packing everything away. She walked over to the upright closet and pulled out all her dresses and shoes, and a bundle of bags. "souvenirs and gifts for everyone and us, oh and our baby girl" she said smiling happily.

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up at the sound of the alarm going off, I rolled over to find Brax's side of the bed empty. I shut the alarm off and climbed out of bed wrapping my dressing gown around me and walked into the kitchen, Brax was at the counter dishing up breakfast. Smiling I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he flinched slightly but he quickly relaxed "I kinda don't want to leave you know" I murmured into his back "I know we have had so much fun" he said turning around to face me "yeah, but it will be good to get back. I have missed everyone a lot" I said as I sat on the stool at the breakfast bar, Brax soon joining me "yeah, and we get to see our baby girl when we get back" he said "mm" I said my mouth full "yeah our appointment is next Wednesday, I can't wait to see her again" I said taking another large mouthful of my breakfast "she sure is hungry today" I said looking at Brax who just laughed.

We arrived at the airport with an hour to spare, we wandered around the boutiques. I saw a couple of things that I just had to have but Brax didn't seem to mind. I loved that about him, he never complained when I wanted to go shopping he would just come with me and stroll around with me while a gaped at all the pretty things. We walked through the gate turning around to get our last glimpse of Bora Bora before walking up to the plane.

_6 hours later_

**CHARLIE POV**

6 hours later and we were back is Sydney, I took a deep breath as we waited for our cab "gosh, it feels so good to be home!" I said "well, were not quiet home yet babe" Brax said hugging me into his side. Soon enough we were back in Summer Bay, I smiled as I saw the **Welcome to Summer Bay** sign _'home sweet home'_ I thought to myself. We turned up our street and into our driveway and a grin spread across my face, I couldn't wait to see my new much larger family.

**BELLA POV**

"QUICK THEY ARE HERE, EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" I called quietly as Ruby and I ushered everyone outside. We heard the door open and we raced around the corner "HI!" we squealed, Ruby leaping into her mother's arms and me into Brax's "wow, did someone miss us?" Brax questioned as Ruby and I traded places, me hugging Charlie and her Brax. "maybe just a little bit" Ruby said cutely as I held up two fingers close together. "So spill, how was it!" I asked as I moved Charlie's suitcase over to beside the stairs "oh it was amazing, I have never seen water so clear!" she said "well Bella has a surprise for you" Ruby said jumping up and down "Ruby!" I cried "what I am just so excited to see what they think, sorry Belle" she said hugging me "well, you two seem a lot closer" Charlie said "yeah, well spending a week and a half with my two brothers will bring two girls a lot closer together" I said as Charlie laughed "mum, it is so good to have you home" Ruby said hugging her mum "oh thanks sweetie, I missed you two…. Now what is this surprise" Charlie asked I could see the eagerness on her face. "Okay, follow us" I said as Ruby and I walked towards the stairs.

Ruby and I walked up the stairs with Charlie and Brax following as we walked towards the room that belonged to their baby girl. We stopped with them stopping beside us "what is this?" Charlie asked as she looked at the white door with a large pink satin ribbon and bow stretched across it. "this is my present to you guys" I said looking at them both "It is just my way of saying thank you for everything" I said "now close your eyes" I said and they both obliged, I opened the door and Ruby and I stepped inside "Okay…. Open" I said as Charlie and Brax flicked their eyes open.

**Okay guys, now I kinda didn't want to give it all away so I am going to leave this chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger. Not much of a cliffhanger but still, now obviously I haven't forgotten that there is a party waiting for them outside that will happen in the next chapter along with the reveal of whatever is in the room. Review and tell me what you think is in the room, or PM me if you don't want anyone to know. But please REVIEW! I will update soon - even sooner if I get 63 reviews, I am up to 59 now so come on people review! Dannielle x ;)**


	17. What lies behind the door?

**Hey again everyone, I got the 63****rd**** review so as promised here is the next chapter. So congratulations beebee483 you were the lucky 63****rd**** reviewer so everyone say a big thank-you to BeeBee483 she got you the update a lot sooner than expected! I hope you like it and the next chapter is coming soon. Please review! Dannielle x ;)**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**PREVIOUSLY ON PICTURE PERFECT: **I opened the door and Ruby and I stepped inside "Okay…. Open" I said as Charlie and Brax flicked their eyes open.

**CHARLIE POV**

It took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light and then a few more to make sure that what I was seeing was real. As I stepped into the room followed by Brax I turned to survey everything. I knew my mouth was gaping open but I just couldn't believe what I saw. The colours that had been used were lavender and white with a tiny bit of pink, light brown, and black. The walls were painted lavender and the edging at the top and bottom of the walls was a bright white.

In the centre of the back wall, directly across from the door and right under the window was a large crisp white rectangular crib. Two mattress lay in the crib a white one and a patterned lavender purple one with a single small pillow, in the corner sat a white fluffy teddy with a pink bow and beside it was an identical tan fluffy teddy with a blue bow around its neck. In the top right hand corner of the roof were a flock of ten doves flying, five on each side of the connecting walls, they were painted in light brown, pink and black. Underneath was a tall white lamp with a square purple lampshade.

About a metre apart from the lamp on the same side of the wall was a large white changing table with a shelf underneath and a thick purple patterned mattress and a plain purple pillow on the top. Above the changing table were the words 'Dare to Dream' painted in curly black writing. On the left side of the room directly opposite the changing table was a large white chest of drawers, the handles on the drawers were in the shape of doves and painted black. On top of the drawers was a ball of pink silk roses that sat on top of a shiny white ornate vase and beside it was another ball of flowers but these were white silk roses and they sat on a matching shiny black ornate vase. On the opposite side of the drawers was a large pink shadow box frame with a photo of everyone gathered together on the beach , on the outside of the fame were letter painted white and glued to form the word 'family'. A big rectangular antique mirror was positioned above the drawers.

Sitting in the corner facing towards the centre of the room was a large comfy cream lounge chair with a matching cream foot rest with a square purple pillow sitting in the middle. Beside it sat an antique white side table with a small purple lamp and a cute silver jewellery box with rubies and sapphires. I turned around to face the door and noticed that to the right side of the door sat a white cabinet with five square boxes and a long shelf in the middle, in each of the square boxes were pink and black canvas boxes and on the middle shelf acted as a bookshelf and held a bunch of fairy tales and baby books.

Above the cabinet on the wall were nine small pink shadow box photo frames held up by thick black ribbon but I noticed only five were filled, as I stepped closer I noticed that they were filled with all five of the ultrasound photos in order. The photos started at 8 weeks and went up to 5 months. Each of the frames were numbered with the month of the ultrasound going all the way up to 9 months. Above the frames were the words 'The early days…' painted in curly black writing. On the back of the door were three antique hooks.

I turned to faces the girls, tears filling my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. They spilled down my cheeks "girls, this is amazing… thank you so much" I said as I hugged them both "Well, it was all really Bella's idea we just helped with the painting" Ruby said "Bella, thank you so much. I cannot believe you pulled this off" I said as I turned to Brax who was still taking in the beautiful room "your welcome, it was easy really I mean I love decorating and Brax was kind of in on the whole thing" she said as I turned to face Brax " I just gave her the baby credit card and ordered the crib. I had no idea it would turn out this amazing!" he said as he wiped the tears from my face. "I do have something to go on the top of that cabinet there, and the door but I have to wait until we find out her name" Bella said pointing to the cabinet beside the door "I just love how you used the ultrasound photos" I said pointing to the wall of frames "yeah well, I figured that you had to use them somehow and this way when she is a little older she can see them, but we have to fill them all first" Bella replied .

"really girls this is so amazing" Brax said hugging both of the girls. "well, now that you have seen the room come down stairs we made lunch" Ruby said as the girls pulled us out of the beautiful room "oh, but I love the room… I never want to leave" I said laughing as I was tugged down the stairs. Before I knew what was happening we were being pulled out the side door and onto the deck where all of our friends were gathered under a huge welcome home banner "SURPRISE!" they all yelled! I gasped "oh my god, you girls are just full of surprises today!" I said as I was greeted by all of our friends. I looked around our backyard to see a slip and slide set up beside the pool, the large picnic table that sat under the gazebo was decorated with a red and white checked tablecloth and was laden with food that I knew would have been prepared by Leah and Bella considering she was the only one in the house apart from Brax who could cook. Balloons, streamers and fairy lights decorated the trees and bushes, the lights were off but I knew the party would extend until after the sun set so they would come in handy.

It was 9 o'clock and everyone had finally left, Brax and I were in our ensuite spa bath. "wow, what a day huh?" Brax said as we relaxed in each other's arms "yeah I know, Can you believe how amazing the baby's room is? I can't believe you knew about it" I said slapping his side gently "hey I had no idea how amazing it would turn out, I just saw what Bella did with her room and asked her if she would decorate the baby's room as a surprise to you. I gave her the baby credit card and told her to do whatever she wanted. Oh but I did order that crib you mentioned the other week" he said tracing a circle on my stomach. "yeah well it was the best surprise ever, she is so great a decorating" I said poking his leg "yeah she is, she's got a real knack for it hey" he said "we still have a whole bunch of stuff to get for the baby" I said turning to face him "yeah, what do we need anyway?" he asked "um, well we need to get her some clothes, blankets, baby towels, nappies, a high chair, a car seat, toys…." I said before Brax cut me off "okay, okay, well I can see that a trip the city is going to be necessary do you want to take Ruby and Bella with you?" he asked "what don't you want to come?" I asked pouting a little "no babe it's not that, I just thought maybe you girls would have more fun and you know what to get for this little girl anyway" he said "babe, it's okay I'm not mad, I was kidding. I will ask Rubes and Bella in the morning… oh and B!" I said getting excited "sounds great babe" he said as I nestled back in between his legs again.

"Oh hey, who did you want to ask to be the godparents?" I said as he kissed my hair.

**Okay that is all for this chapter, I am not going to reveal who will be the godparents until after the baby is born but I just wanted it to be mentioned in a conversation between them. If anyone would like to see the photo of the baby's room I used just PM me and I will send you the photo! Remember to review. I am going away in the morning so and even though I will have internet access I may not get to update until after Monday. So review please! Dannielle xx ;)**


	18. Hormones and Hunger

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, I have jumped forward a month and a half so Charlie is now 7 months pregnant. I am slightly disappointed with the lack of reviews that I am getting, I really need reviews so that I know what you are liking and what you aren't. What you hope to happen and what you want to happen (yes, there is a difference) So please everyone review, even if it is only just one or two lines anything helps. Enjoy Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

_**1 and a half months later…**_

**BRAX POV**

I stood at the door as I watched Charlie get ready for bed, her swollen stomach was now getting in the way of everything and it frustrated her beyond belief. I stood with a smirk on my face as I watched her trying to put her socks on. "babe, want me to help with that?" I asked already knowing the answer "NO!" she snapped "I can do this myself, it's your fault I am this fat anyway!" she said getting sooky. "Charles, you are not fat you are pregnant. There is a little person inside of you and when she is here in our arms you will be back to the way you were." I said trying to comfort her, I hated seeing her like this but I knew that she was only this upset because her hormones were becoming more and more uncontrollable. "Oh look at you making up crap for me" she said tapping my face lightly before reaching down and trying with all her might to pull the sock over her toes "Charlie…." I said kneeling down in front of her and lifting her face to look at me "fine, put them on" she said giving up and handing me the socks. In two seconds flat I had both of her socks on and helped her get comfortable in bed, tucking the covers around her to keep her warm before sliding in beside her and setting my alarm. "Don't forget we have the ultrasound tomorrow at 12pm" Charlie whispered her voice thick with sleep. "I know, I haven't forgotten" I whispered back before falling asleep, Charlie cuddled in beside me.

"BRAX" Charlie cried, my eyes popping open immeadately "what! What is going on?" I questioned thinking the worst "I need to pee" Charlie whispered. I let out a large sigh "oh that's it!" I said "what do you mean that's it!" Charlie snapped frustrated "this baby is using my bladder as her own personal squeeze toy and all you can say is that's IT!" she shrieked "no baby, I thought there was something wrong" I said trying to calm her down "there is something wrong… I HAVE TO PEE" she stated "okay well what do you need me for?" I asked slightly confused " I need you to help me get up" she said tiredly "oh.. okay" I said getting up and walking around to her side and pulling her out of bed. I climbed back into bed and began to drift off. I woke up to sighing. "Charlie, what is the matter now!" I asked "I can't sleep and I am bored" Charlie said leaning forward and dragging her legs over the side of the bed "where are you going?" I asked groggily "downstairs, I want to watch a movie" she said. "okay" I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to look at the clock it was 5:15am and Charlie was still not back in bed yet. I threw the covers back and checked the bathroom before heading downstairs where I found Charlie crying. "hey" I said soothingly putting my hand on her back "what's going on? Why are you crying?" I asked confused "I'm going to be a terrible mother" Charlie sobbed "oh honey, no you're not" I said brushing her hair away from her face "y-yes I am, l-look at w-what I d-d-did w-w-with Ru-uby" she said hiccupping "baby, that was completely different. You were 14. It was under completely different circumstances. I am here for you and this baby and I am never going to leave you" I said calmly "b-but when I-I had Ru-uby I didn't l-look after h-her, I don't k-know how t-to look after a-a baby" she sobbed beginning to cry again. I brushed the hair from her face again and lifted her chin so she was facing me "hey, you listen to me. You are going to be an amazing mother. In the time that Ruby has known you are her mother you two have become so much closer. Baby, you look after her and protect her and you always have, even when she thought you were sisters. You always looked out for her and cared, she knows that and she probably loves you even more for it" I said wiping a tear away with my finger.

"But what if I can't love this baby Brax, what if I am not capable of taking care of her at first" she said, her breathing regulating "honey, you are going to bond with her the minute you lay your eyes on her. You know how I know that?" I asked as she shook her head "how?" she hiccupped "because I have seen how much you love her now and you don't even know her, so I know that the minute you meet her you are going to love her like you never imagined you could, just as much as you love Ruby and you are going to know exactly what to do with her. I know you are scared after what you went through the first time, but this is different, you want this… you love her and you will make an outstanding mother. I just know it" I said smiling at her "you really think so?" she asked her eyes full of hope "yeah, I really do" I replied planting a kiss on her lips. "babe, I'm really sorry for the way that I have been acting lately. I've been a real bitch" Charlie said. I laughed "No babe, your pregnant" I said simply tapping her nose as she giggled "let's go back to bed" I said "umm" she said chewing on her lip "what… you have to pee again?" I asked taking a wild guess "no" she laughed "then what?" I quizzed "I'm hungry" she whispered "okay, what do you want?" I asked "a chocolate muffin, a double cheeseburger and large fries from McDonald's ooh and Ronald McDonald cookies… mmm and a hash brown dipped in honey and pickles" she said. I let out a laugh "that is so disgusting" I said as I saw her face begin to crumble, I grabbed her hand "but I'm up for a drive… how about we head over to Macca's?" I asked hugging her, I felt her nod against my chest.

15 Minutes later and Charlie was almost ready. I came back into the room to find her crying again. "Baby, what happened now?" I asked utterly stumped "I-I-I put-t-t my s-s-shoes on-n the w-wrong foot-t" she blubbered. I laughed lightly before kneeling down in front of her and sliding her thongs onto her feet "see, all better now baby. No need to cry" I said hugging her close to my chest. "let's go get you your breakfast" I said as I helped her to her feet.

We arrived home and the sun was beginning to rise I was carrying three large brown paper McDonalds bags in on hand whilst unlocking the door and leading Charlie inside, who was munching away on her fries. "f-anks babe" she said with her mouth full, I laughed glad that she was finally settled "that's okay babe, I'm gonna go take a shower and then head to the beach for a surf" I said making my way towards the stairs "yeah okay, I'm going to stay here and eat all this food and watch The Proposal" she said motioning towards the table full of bags. I laughed and nodded before heading upstairs.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V , Ruby and Bella in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Brax, Heath and Casey at the beach surfing and Bianca had headed to work early. I could smell the bacon the girls were cooking and it made my tummy rumble. Which confused me because I had practically eaten half of McDonald's stock about two hours ago, I managed to roll myself off the couch and waddle into the kitchen "yumm" I said taking in a deep sniff "don't worry, we made you some" Ruby said chucking me a cheeky grin "ohh thank you girls, you really are the best" I said as Bella handed me a plate laden with lots of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and yummy cinnamon French toast. I had to hand it to Bella she could definitely cook and she was happy enough to teach Ruby as well.

I pulled up a chair and tucked in, the food was SO good. I could eat her food forever and never get bored. I decided that now was as good a time as any to ask the girls my question "hey girls" I said swallowing my mouthful of eggs and taking a swig of my orange juice "yeah" the both said at the same time turning to look at me "I was wondering… if maybe you would um.. maybe want to go shopping with me for clothes and stuff for the baby?" I finished looking down and eating more of my breakfast "really Charlie!" Ruby and Bella exclaimed, my head flicked up _'they want to come with me, yay!' _I thought to myself. "you really want us to come along?" Bella asked looking at me "well yeah I mean you're going to be her aunt and Ruby she is your sister, it would be so much fun" I said getting excited "well I'm in!" Bella said excitedly "yeah me two!" Ruby replied jumping up and hugging me. "Well, we will have to do it during the week because tomorrow is your Baby Shower!" Bella said happily "yeah, and we have to head into the shops to get the decorations and the food, do you want us to do the food shopping while we are out. Saves Brax having to do it… besides he kind of sucks at it" Ruby said laughing. I nodded "yeah, well I am going to head into Angelo's but if you wouldn't mind doing the shopping that would be great, just get some money of Brax" I said smiling at the girls "well, we will drive you into Angelo's and drop you off that way we can get the money and we will call you on our way back to see if you need a lift home" Bella said. I nodded "sounds good, we had better get ready" I replied slowly standing up and duck walking towards the stairs, Bella and Ruby following me.

**Okay so what did you think of that chapter, I know nothing much really happened. But I wanted to use this as a chapter showing Charlie hormones and not just her 'physical' needs. I hope you like it I got some ideas from one of my other favourite shows F.R.I.E.N.D.S and some I just made up. I tried to add some humour to it and I hope that showed. It is kind of a filler chapter, to add more bulk but it also gives detail and leads up to the following chapter/s like Charlie's baby shower, the birth, her hormonal state etc. I hope you like it and please review I am very disappointed that I only got ONE review for the last chapter so please everyone REVIEW. I can't write the story without your reviews. Remember to Review! Dannielle **


	19. Shoping, Costumes & unexpected surprises

**Hello my wonderful readers, I am so much more happier writing this chapter. I got a lot more reviews for the last chapter so keep it up. It makes it hard to write chapters when I don't get reviews so when I get them I find it super doper easy to write chapters! SO keep up the good work! I just want to say a big thank you to Nikayla and beebee483, you guys are AMAZING you review almost every chapter without fail and you have given me so many wonderful ideas and helpful hints. Your amazing! Thank you to all my reviewers but this chapter is for you two! **

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I was standing in the mirror making sure that everything looked alright. I was wearing my dark blue denim super skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt with the sleeves cut just above the elbows and my favourite pair of light brown leather heeled boots. I grabbed my bag which was made of similar light brown leather and slipped my sunnies onto my head. My hair was down and straight, my fringe had grown out and now framed my face.

I walked down the hall towards Charlie and Brax's and knocked on the door lightly, when I got no response I opened the door I could hear sobbing coming from inside the walk in robe. I immediately got worried, dumping my bag on the bed I hurried over to the robe where I found Charlie sitting on the carpet sobbing into a scarf "Charlie what's wrong?" I asked worried "I'm FAT-T-T" Charlie wailed, I snickered Charlie's hormones had really kicked into gear lately "oh no you aren't fat Charles, it's the baby that's big" I said sitting beside her "y-yeah but until-l she come-es out-t I have-e to look-k like a WHALE!" she cried "I have nothing-g to wear!" she finished "sure you do, how about…" "hey what's going on?" Ruby asked interrupting me mid speech "Charlie thinks she is fat and has nothing to wear, but we both know it's the baby that is the big one and I was about to suggest that we help Charlie pick something to wear, what do you think?" I asked as Charlie raised her head "Well I am in" Ruby said as we pulled Charlie to her feet.

20 minutes later and Ruby and I had managed to get Charlie happy and laughing again although she did start to cry when she couldn't put her necklace on, but once we helped her she was fine. She was wearing an amazing ombre purple silk maxi dress that started white at the top and slowly faded to purple towards the bottom. Her hair was out and flowing around her shoulders and a pair of black thongs on her feet. We helped her down the stairs and into the car as I jumped in the driver's side and began the short drive to Angelo's.

We rounded the corner into Angelo's, finding the place quite busy we led Charlie up the stools at the front. Brax rounded the corner carrying to plates before handing them to a waiter and giving Charlie a kiss and saying hello to their baby. "Brax, Ruby and I are going shopping for stuff for Charlie's baby shower tomorrow and we are going to do the grocery shopping while we are out. So we need money" I said. Brax nodded "oh okay come with me" he said motioning for me to follow him into the office. I shut the door behind me "busy out there" I said as Brax fetched the money "yeah but it's a good thing, the numbers are good and that is really great for the baby. Here you go" he said handing me 6 $100 bills "thanks" I said putting the bills in my purse "it's cool, I am going to be working here tomorrow so you guys can have the shower" he said, I nodded "oh okay, I will come and pick up the pizzas at about 10:30am – that cool?" I asked "yeah it's fine, what other food are you planning?" he asked curiously "well, Charlie is craving sweets so we will have plenty of lollies. I was thinking of making cupcakes and Leah is bringing Charlie's favourite muffins. Just stuff like that" I said as Brax opened the door. We walked back to the girls "you ready Rubes?" I asked putting my purse in my bag. "Yep, see ya mum" Ruby said kissing Charlie on the cheek "bye Charles" I said kissing Brax on the cheek and then Charlie before heading out to the car.

We pulled up at a small boutique decoration shop in Yabbie Creek called 'Décor Galore' and climbed out of Charlie's car. As we walked through the door the small bell overhead jingled and a short blonde haired woman in a zebra print top and a blue suit jacket and a matching skirt and accessories hurried towards us "hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" she said brightly "oh hi, we are just having a look around thanks" I said. The lady nodded "well if you need anything I will be right up the front, my name is Yazmina" she said "oh well thanks, my name is Bella" I said as the woman diverted her gaze to Ruby "and my name is Ruby" she said giving her a warm smile "what are you shopping for today?" she asked smiling at us "we are throwing my mother a baby shower" Ruby said "oh! How lovely. With you two beautiful girls as daughters I sure the next will be just as stunning" she said "oh no, we aren't biological sisters. Charlie is my sister in law" I said giving Yazmina a smile "oh! Sorry" she said "well I think of her as a sister" Ruby said giving my shoulder a squeeze, I looked over to her and smiled "oh how sweet, we have some beautiful baby shower decorations just over here. Do you know what the mum to be is having?" Yazmina asked "ah yes, she is having a girl" I said as Yazmina gasped in delight "oh how perfect, we have just gotten in some of the most amazing decorations for girls in. Come with me" she said as she hurried off quickly. Ruby and I had to speed walk to keep up with her.

"now these here are just so cute, they are little autograph ducks. So each of you guests can write a little message on him and then you give him to the mum to be so she can read the messages and put it in the baby's room" she said showing us an adorable yellow plush duck. "aww, he is so cute!" Ruby cooed "yeah I reckon, do you think we should get him?" I asked "yeah, I think it could be kinda neat" Ruby said as Yazmina plucked pink plastic carry basket from out of no-where and placed the duck inside. "great! Now these are so cute" she said wandering off again. I looked at Ruby who rolled her eyes, I laughed and nodded before we followed Yazmina. Both of us knowing that this woman would not leave us alone.

20 minutes later Ruby and I emerged from the store each of us carrying a black paper bag with the pink Décor Galore logo on the front and back. We put the bags in the boot before heading to the city. Once we had arrived with found a party store almost straight away. We walked through the sliding doors and each grabbed a black shopping basket as we wandered around collecting decorations, tableware and fun items. We laughed and had fun, taking photos of each other in funny hats and feather boas. We decided that we would try on some of the costumes since we had only been shopping for about 20 minutes and we had already collected so much. I waited paitently as Ruby tried on her costume, she pulled back the curtain and pounced out. She was wearing a tan suede lion suit with fluffy brown fur poking out from behind the ears and on each paw. I laughed as she roared trying her best to imitate a lion "you-u sound like a-a kitten" I managed to gasp between my laughter. We had decided to pick a costume for each other and I had pick the lion for Rubes but I didn't know what she had picked for me. I took photos of Ruby in her costume and the two of us together before she sat down and handed me my costume. I passed her the phone before heading into the dressing room.

**RUBY POV  
><strong>I was looking through the camera at the photos Bella and I had taken, smiling at how ridiculious we looked. Bella and I had grown so much closer in the last few weeks and I couldn't be happier. I mean I have friends but Bella is different, she is funny and helpful and always knows what to say. She was like my sister, my best friend and I couldn't imagine ever not having her. We laughed and talked about nothing in particular, she did my hair and my make-up and we painted each other's nails and stayed up late watching rom-coms. I had so much fun with her and today was just proof of how close we had become. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bella talking to me "Ruby seriously! You just had to pick this costume didn't you!" she called from behind the curtain. I laughed "you know it! They say that when you need to you can be like on so we had better see what you look like as one!" I said holding back laughter as I thought of the costume I had picked!

I noticed that some people were coming into the changing room. Three guys about our age walked in with what I could only assume were their mums and little brothers and sisters. I had to admit they were hot but I was taken, I smiled politely as they looked my way. When suddenly I remembered I was dressed as a lion, I felt myself turning red as I looked away. Bella drew back the curtain and my mouth dropped – she actually pulled it off! She was dressed as the devil, she was wearing the red leather body suit that had serious v neck line that plunged half way down her chest, her straight blonde hair was down an flowing past her shoulders and down her back, nestled in her hair were the devil ears and she held a pitch fork in one hand. She was wearing knee high black lace up shiny leather boots. "WOAH!" I cried and instantly felt embarrassed as I looked over towards the hot guys beside us, one of them a guy with gorgeous tan and chocolate brown hair, rippling muscles and piercing blue eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt which fitted him perfectly and a pair of black jeans was walking back to his mother when he saw Bella exit the dressing room he ran face first into the wall. I laughed and turned my head before whispering to Bella "I can't believe you pulled that off, those guys are drooling!" I said nodding my head towards the group of teen guys who were all ogling at Bella.

We both looked over at them and they immediately blushed and looked down. We laughed and took pictures, as we glanced over at the guys who were still watching Bella, she threw them a glamorous smile and a cute little wave, the guys blushed crimson. "oh shit look at the time, we have been here almost an hour. We had better get going" I said as Bella grabbed her bag and headed into the dressing room.

**BELLA POV**

Within 10 minutes Ruby and I had emerged from the dressing room. I picked up my basket and handed Ruby hers as we left to pay for out items. We were half way to the counter when I realised that I had left my phone in the dressing room. "Rubes, I left my phone in the dressing room. I'm just gonna run back and get it. Here this is the credit card Brax gave me for all the stuff, I told you the pin. Can you just go ahead and get the girl to ring this stuff up while I go and get my phone?" I asked hopefully "yeah sure, just put the stuff from you basket in here and I will go and get this stuff rung up" Ruby said as I dumped the stuff from my basket into hers and handed her the credit card. I spun on my heels and headed back to the dressing room.

I sighed in relief as I grabbed my iPhone. _'If I had lost this Brax would have killed me'_ I thought to myself. I spun around quickly and exited the room, running straight into something. "ooff" I said stumbling back as few paces, I could feel myself losing my balance when I felt two hands on me, one on my arm and the other on my back holding me upright. I looked up and saw that it was the hot guy that had been looking at me earlier _'oh my god, he is so much hotter up close'_ I thought to myself "oh sorry I didn't see you there" I said trying not to get mesmerised by his amazing eyes and the fact that he was still touching me. "no I should be the one saying sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" he said giving me a smile that made my head feel light. I was praying to myself that he would let go of me soon because his touch was making me feel like my skin was on fire! I had never felt like this with a guy before and it was kind of weird.

Suddenly he released me and I felt relief "sorry" he said looking down. "no that's okay" I said unsure of what to say next "Cooper" he said suddenly, I looked up at him "I'm sorry what?" I asked confused "My name is Cooper" he said smiling nervously "oh" I laughed "I am Bella" I said as I took his extended hand a shook it "right is that short for something?" he asked obviously getting more comfortable "yeah um, Isabella but no one calls me that… unless I am in trouble" I said smiling at him "aw you don't look like the kinda girl who gets into a lot of trouble" he said "well looks can be deceiving, besides I think it's more that trouble finds me" I said as he laughed "well I like a girl who is honest" he said still smiling "well if I am one thing it is honest – sometimes brutally… just ask my brothers" I said "brothers?" he questioned "yes you know, when your parents have another child. If it is a boy then he is your brother and a girl is your sister" I said sarcastically "haha, yes I know I have one myself. How many?" he asked curiously "three" I replied as he raised his eyebrows "older or younger?" he questioned "older" I replied back "all of them older… hmm are they protective" he asked again fishing for info "fiercely" I answered enjoying watching him squirm.

"sisters?" he asked "none, although I have a sister in law" I answered. "intersesting" he replied "not really, I have to head back to my friend we are shopping for my sister in laws baby shower, it was nice to meet you Cooper" I told him before moving around him "wait" he called causing me to turn around "you got a phone number?" he asked. I rolled my eyes "yeah, most people do you know" I answered "can I have it?" he asked but I wasn't about to give it up that easily "tell you what, if you can find it out all by yourself then we can talk more" I said walking slowly towards him "and just how am I supposed to do that?" he asked smirking "well you seem like a smart boy, you know that I have three older brothers, a sister in law, and you have seen my friend. But to make it easier I will give you a couple of other clues I live in Summer Bay, my family is well known for reasons we won't discuss and if you happen to be in town swing past the Pier Diner and ask a lady called Colleen about me. There I have practically given you my number" I told him with a smile, I gave him a wink before turning on my heels and walking back to Ruby, as I walked off I called out "good luck" I smiled when I heard him laugh.

"Hey what took you so long" Ruby said as she watched the checker scan and bag all of our items "sorry, I got held up I ran into that guy who was staring at us in the dressing room" I said as Ruby's eyes widened "the super-hot one!" she asked excitedly "yeah" I replied laughing "woah, and by the way he was watching you not me!" she said nudging me "oh come on Rubes!" I said rolling my eyes "it's true they all were, but anyway what did he say?" she asked "well not much really, just asked me like 20 questions!" I said "about what?" she asked confused "me and if I had any brothers" I said. Ruby laughed "oh god, this poor boy doesn't know what he is in for! Did you give him your number?" "nah, but I told him if he could find it out without me we could talk" I said as Ruby looked at me in horror "what! How is he supposed to do that!" she asked outraged "geeze relax Rubes, I told him I live in Summer Bay and if he was ever in town to ask Colleen if she knew me, I practically gave him my address!" I said as the two of us dissolved into laughter "your right!" she said as the lady finished ringing everything up "that will be $88.70" she said "oh hello Mrs Harding, how are you today?" We looked over our shoulders and I nearly tripped there stood Cooper, beside him was his mother and a little girl and a boy _'oh shit!' _I thought to myself.

Ruby nudged me and handed over the card "credit" she said before the girl could ask. I looked over at Ruby and she gave me an _'eek'_ look before handing me the eftpos machine where I punched in the pin number. The checkout girl lifted the four bags onto the counter and we each took two. As we walked away we heard Mrs Harding say she wasn't buying anything but just wanted to give her something she had found. Before we made it out of the massive store we could hear the clicking of heels behind us, we picked up out speed and raced out of the door and quickly popped the boot of my car, but we weren't quick enough, Cooper looked over to me "white BMW, nice" he said giving me a smile. I just pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes and hopped in the car before driving off without looking at him…. Well only in the rear view mirror.

**Okay so how did you like that chapter? I am thinking the next one will be the baby shower but before I post that I want your opinion. Would you like a long detailed chapter with lots of details or a short chapter just giving you an idea of the shower. If you want detailed it will include all the games and the way the place has been decorated etc, if you want shorter I will cut out the games and just leave the detail of the décor. Personally I would prefer to have it more detailed but I would like to see what you think. Although I do have the end decision ;) What do you think of Bella and Cooper? Would you like to see him catch up with her? Maybe a date? A relationship? Or would you prefer them to maybe go on a date but have it not work out? Let me know in a review or PM and I will definitely consider your opinion as Cooper was a spur of the moment creation! So remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think and want/hope to happen! Dannielle x**


	20. Baby Shower Part 1

**Hello my readers, thank you for all you WONDERFUL feedback. You really gave me an idea of what you want to happen, so thank you. Here we go big chapter 20! Eek I can't believe that I have written 20 chapters! I have decided to break this chapter into two as you can see this is a long chapter, I am up to 5 word document pages, I promise to update the second half of the chapter soon! If I can get 85 reviews before part two goes up the 85****th**** reviewer gets a special mention! Just to let you know the next chapter after this one (chapter 21 or 22) will be the birth of our CHAX BABY! Yay! Let me know what you think! Review! Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm, I rolled over and pressed the button instantly silencing the room. It was 3:50am and I was only awake this early so that I could get a head start on making the food for the shower which started at 11:00am. I threw back the covers and walked into the bathroom. I emerged about 10 minutes later a fluffy purple towel wrapped around me as I tiptoed down the hall to my room where I changed into a pair of black tracksuit pants and a purple racer back tank top. I dried and straightened my hair before pulling it up into a messy bun in the back of my head. I grabbed my apron from my closet and slipped on a pair of socks to keep me warm in the cool winter air. I turned the kitchen lights on and opened the curtains in the kitchen and living room, I grabbed my recipe box down from the top shelf and sat at the table. I flicked through until I found the recipes I wanted.

I decided to make baby vanilla cupcakes first, I turned the oven on and placed the cute pink and white polka dot cupcake pans into the tray and set them aside. I got out all my ingredients and measured them out before putting them away again. I mixed everything together and spooned the batter into the pans. By now the oven was hot enough so I slid the trays onto the racks and closed the door, I set the timer on my iPhone to make sure I didn't wake anyone and set to work making the icing and fondant.

40 minutes later and I had made the vanilla buttercream icing and the hot pink and pale pink fondant, cut them into shapes and set them on a tray to rest covered tightly in plastic wrap. I had also managed to make a batch of larger chocolate cupcakes and set them beside the oven until the mini cakes were ready. I pulled them out and heard my stomach rumble at the smell of warm vanilla, I lifted the cakes out of the tin and placed them on the cooling rack.

I then started on Charlie's favourite oreo cheesecakes. I tied pieces of baking paper into a circle using cooking yarn. I filled the paper circles with the cookie crumbs and put them into the oven, I mixed the creamy filling together and added the processed biscuit crumbs into the mix and filled the paper circles before putting them into the outside fridge to set. We decided to use the fridge outside so that Charlie wouldn't see any of the food before the party, she was leaving with Brax at 7am but still we didn't want her to see any of it.

The cupcakes had cooled so I spread a thin layer of buttercream onto the mini cakes and added the large light pink flower onto the top. I placed a dab of icing in the centre and added the smaller hot pink fondant flower into the centre. After I had completed the rest of the cupcakes I ran upstairs and grabbed the bag of little girl cake toppers we had bought, I ran back to the kitchen and pressed the into the centre of the hot pink flowers. There were little baby carriages, rattles, onesies, and the word baby girl, I smiled they looked so cute. I put them into a white cake box and took them out to the fridge. I pulled the large chocolate muffins out of the oven and set them on a cooling rack to cool and decided to go for a run since nothing else could be made for a while yet.

I ran upstairs and changed into my running pants and shoes and re tied my hair into a ponytail, and headed downstairs. I got home 45 minutes later, it was 6:00am so I decided to take another shower and cook everyone breakfast. I got back into my comfy black tracksuit pants but switched to a red tank and started breakfast. Everyone would be awake within half an hour or so. I put the toast, bacon and eggs down along with the juice and pot of coffee. Since I had 15 minutes to spare I filled the piping back with the buttercream icing and piped the chocolate cupcakes carefully using the star nozzle. It only took 10 minutes so I continued, sprinkling little silver candy balls on the icing and poked pink and red heart toppers into the cakes. I assembled another two white cake boxes and place the cupcakes inside and put them in the fridge, just as I was shutting the back door Brax and Charlie sleepily padded down the stairs.

"Morning" I said chirpily Charlie groaned "I made everyone breakfast so dig in" I said as Ruby and Casey entered rubbing their eyes "mmm" Casey said taking a sniff. I pulled the covers off the trays keeping in the heat and everyone sniffed deeply. We took out seats and began to eat. After breakfast I showed Ruby the cakes while Brax and Charlie got changed. Soon they had left and Casey had decided to go for a surf and was spending the day with Xavier and Dex. Ruby and I were standing in the kitchen "where do you want to start first?" she asked "well, we still have some of the food to cook, I have to run into Yabbie Creek and pick up the cake and then head over to Leah's to get some of the food she made. So maybe I will do that in about half an hour" I said and Ruby nodded "okay so what do we start on first?" she asked looking around "well, I made the two batches of cupcakes and the cheesecakes and Charlie asked for cheese sticks with honey mustard and ranch dipping sauce. So we can start there" I said as Ruby nodded

In half an hour we had managed to make two batches of pastry cheese sticks, we had used 8 sheets of pastry and half a block of cheese. As Ruby pulled the last tray of sticks out of the oven, I grabbed my hand bag and phone and slid my sunnies onto the top of my head "okay Rubes I am going to get the cake and stuff, do you want to make the dipping sauces while I am out?" I asked "yeah sure, what about all the lollies we bought?" she asked "well we were going to put them in the terracotta pots we got, so if you could paint them and fill them with the foam we can just stick the lolliepops in the foam like flowers and we got that brown straw stuff for onto to hide the foam" I said as Ruby nodded "okay great, I am on it" she said as I grabbed my keys and made my way to my car.

**RUBY POV**

I was in the middle of painting the pots we had bought and I couldn't help but think that this baby shower was going to be the greatest ever. Bella had put so much thought and planning into it and had had so much fun shopping together yesterday. I still can't believe that she hadn't given that hot guy her phone number but again I could see why she was reluctant to give her details to a random guy after everything that she had been through. I kind of hoped that he would come and find her, he seemed like a nice guy and it was about time Bella had something good happen to her. I finished the last pot and picked up the first one I had painted, it was dry now and the hot pink shone nicely in the sunshine. I picked up the pack of foam stamp brushes, we had got them in all different baby shapes. Baby carriages, dummies, rattles and teddy bears. I squeezed a blob of white, purple and hot pink paint onto the plastic plate and pressed the baby carriage stamp into the white and carefully pressed it onto the pot as few times and picked up the small star stamp and dabbed it in the purple arranging them around the pot. I set it aside to dry and picked up the second which was painted purple and placed hot pink teddy bears and little white hearts all over the pot. I covered the third which was painted a pale pink in hot pink dummies and purple rattles. I set them aside to dry and went inside to wash my hands and make the dipping sauces.

**BELLA POV**

I pushed open the door, I was carrying the large white box containing the cake from the bakery in Yabbie Creek. I put the box down on the counter and looked around for Ruby, seeing she was outside putting the foam in the pots I went back to the car and grabbed the paper Pier Diner bags containing the food that Leah had prepared and brought them inside. I put them on the table and pulled out the containers as Ruby walked through the door carrying two of the pots, she had put the rainbow swirl lollypops in the foam and they looked great. "hey, you get the cake?" Ruby asked putting the pots on the table beside me "yeah it's on the bench, take a look it you want" I said pointing to the big box on the counter. Ruby walked over and lifted the top "wow, it look fantastic" Ruby said her eyes wide "I know the bakery did an amazing job, it's just what we asked for" I said as I tasted the dipping sauces "Rubes these sauces are great" I said putting the spoon in the sink. "oh thanks. What should we do now?" she asked "well it is 9am so maybe we should start decorating" I said as we headed upstairs to collect the countless bags .

An hour later and we had decorated the living room, the room looked like a pink marshmallow had exploded over everything. We had two hours until everyone arrived so we headed into the kitchen to make the salads and the platters before covering them and putting on the table. With an hour to go we headed upstairs to change. I took a shower and headed to my room giving Ruby the bathroom and I changed into my tracksuit and tank while I did my hair and make-up. Ruby knocked on by door 15 minutes later "come in" I said "hey, can I ask you a favour" she asked sheepishly "come and sit here and I will do you hair and make-up" I said "how did you know?" she asked smiling "Ruby, seriously you're so obvious" I said as she sat down in front of me and I got to work on straightening her hair.

It was a quarter to 12 and both Ruby and I were dressed. Ruby was wearing a flowy knee length orange dress. The skirt of the dress was embroidered with silver swirls and beads, she was wearing a pair of black peep toe pumps and she had painted her toe nails orange to match her dress. I had decided on an aqua blue figure hugging bandage dress that finished halfway up my thighs. I was wearing black pumps and my gold heart anklet. We had bought sashes for Ruby, Charlie and I to wear, I slipped Ruby's pink Future Big Sister sash over her shoulders and slid my mint green Aunty To Be sash over my own. We grabbed Charlie's sash, crown and pin and headed downstairs. We set up a chair for Charlie to sit in decorating it in all different decorations, we placed the crown, sash and pin on them until she arrived. At that moment the doorbell rang.

Ruby and I opened the door, on the other side was Marilyn, Roo and Gina stood smiling broadly "HI" they cried loudly "hi" both Ruby and I greeted giving them all a hug and taking their presents and putting them on the table. "Wow girls this place looks great!" Marilyn said as we handed them a pink striped paper cup filled with orange juice. "thanks, but really it was mostly Bella" Ruby said as I nudged her "no it wasn't, you did great" I said smiling "so when does the guest of honour arrive?" Roo asked "um, she should be here shortly" I replied checking the clock on the wall. The doorbell rang again and behind it was Bianca, Darcy, April and Leah "hey guys come in" I said giving them all a hug and pointing to the table for the presents. Ruby handed them their cups of juice as the doorbell rang again. This time it was Indi, Sasha, Colleen and Irene. I greeted them and took their presents while Ruby gave them their drinks, Morag was the last to arrive and I greeted her and took her present while a nervous Ruby gave her a cup, I went over to Ruby "hey what's up?" I asked confused "nothing, Morag has never been fond of Charlie and Brax's relationship that's all" she said looking at the floor "well too bad, Charlie and Brax are married and having a baby. Wether Morag likes it or not they are in love and together, she'll just have to get used to it" I said as Ruby looked up at me "you know what your right!" she said giving me a hug as my phone beeped on the table beside us I picked it up. It was a message from Brax, it read Hey Belle, just about at house. U ready? I replied instantly Yeah all ready, everyone's here I said as I put down my cup as Brax black ute drove up the driveway.

"HEY EVERYONE, BRAX AND CHARLIE HAVE JUST PULLED UP!" I called as everyone stopped talking and bunched together. Brax helped Charlie up the drive to the door and opened it for her. She walked in smiling at everyone "HI" she said chirpily "CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone called all at once causing Charlie and Brax to laugh.

**CHARLIE POV**

As Brax helped me through the door I saw the faces of all my friends and family. The room was decorated beautifully, there was a cute owl banner hanging from the far wall that blocked the view of the kitchen that read 'sweet baby shower', there were little pink hanging decorations on the ceiling with cute pink baby feet and the words baby girl on them. Pink, purple and silver balloons were bunched together into groups and tied down with pale pink and white polka dot weights and scattered all around the room and tied in groups of threes in the corners of the roof. Cute decorative balloons were floating behind the present table, which was stacked high with brightly wrapped presents in front of the stairs, there was a cute clear one with pink, blue and green polka dot one with a black baby carriage in the centre, a pink foil baby carriage with pink and green polka dots and 'baby girl' written in the centre, a blue tinted clear one with a brown teddy bear and 'baby girl' spelled out in baby blocks and a stork dressed in pink carrying a pink bundle from its beak. Pink, purple and white streamers also hung from the ceiling and were wrapped around the stair case railing. On the mantel piece were white lanterns with pink dots and pink lanterns with white dots. On a spare spot on the was a large yellow board where guests had signed their name and written special messages, I looked over to the food table and my mouth watered. There were two cupcake stands filled with yummy cupcakes, some with pink flowers which I think were vanilla and larger chocolate ones with buttercream icing, cups of the cheese sticks and dipping sauces I had asked for we scattered along the table, two big bowls of salad (Greek and Caesar), a bowl of fruit salad, sandwiches, and Bella's oreo cheesecakes. Sitting on a small square table was the cake, it was three tiered and I assumed chocolate, it was covered in three colours of fondant. The bottom cake was dark hot pink, the middle layer was a lighter pink and the top layer was white with pale pink polka dots. Sitting on top of the cake was a gorgeous white and pink baby carriage, the other layers were covered in cute pink and white cherry blossoms and on the middle cake were the words 'Welcome Miss Braxton' in cute curly black writing. Each of the cherry blossoms had swirls coming out of them in the same curly black shiny icing. It looked amazing, almost too good to eat. Ruby and Bella led me over to a cutely decorated chair that sat in a circle of chairs, I sat down and Bella placed a crown on my head and Ruby slid a sash over my shoulder. It was then that I noticed they too were wearing sashes, Ruby's a big sister one and Bella's an aunty to be one. It made me laugh at how excited they were about this little girl. My sash was pale pink with silver writing which read 'mum to be' and my crown was the same, the words decorated in sparkly stones.

We all sat down in out chairs as Ruby and Bella came out from the kitchen carrying something behind their backs "what have you two girls got?" I asked curiously "oh nothing, it is just a little something from everyone here, that you can keep to remember this special time" Bella said as they pulled out a large stuffed yellow duck covered in black writing "it's an autograph duck, everyone has signed it and written a little message for you and Brax" she continued as tears began to fill my eyes. Ruby must have caught on because she produced a box of tissues from behind her back, everyone laughed as I smiled and took a few before standing up, taking the duck and pulling both girls into a tight hug. "thank you" I whispered in their ears as I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I sat the duck on my lap as I read the comments. Everyone was happily chatting and eating the food, Bella came over to me holding a paper plate filled with cupcakes, sandwiches, cheese sticks and two cheesecakes. "thanks Belle, so what have you got planned for today?" I asked taking a bite of my cheesecake.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" I said my mouth half full "uh thanks, we have some games and obviously there is presents and food" she said chewing on a cheese stick. "ooh what kind of games?" I asked excited "ah, you will have to wait and see, actually we could probably start them now anyway… RUBY" Bella said calling Ruby over. "yeah what's up?" she asked while munching on a cupcake "wanna start the games?" Belle asked and Ruby nodded as the two girls walked away. "okay everyone, first off we are going to play a game of Baby Trivia" Ruby announced to the room. Everyone clapped lightly and took a seat, as Ruby and Bella passed out slips of paper and pencils.

"So how the game works is we are going to ask 10 questions relating to pregnancy, birth and babies. You write down the answer you think is correct out of the three we give you and at the end we will give you the answers and you tell us what you got." Bella told the girls who nodded "so the first question is: What are nappies called in South Africa? Diapers, Nappies or Disposables" Ruby asked as everyone wrote their answers.

The girls waited a few minutes before asking the next question "Who was the original Gerber baby? Shirley Temple, Ann Turner or Mrs Butterworth" Bella asked. Pencils scrambled quickly and heads flicked up "Question 3: When does a baby's eye colour set? 6 to 9 months, 4 to 5 months or at 2 to 4 weeks?" Ruby quizzed. "Question 4: How many bones are babies born with? 300, 206, 275" I quickly wrote down my answer and waited for the next question "Question 5: What is the first sense that babies develop? Hearing, taste, touch or smell" _'What the hell? I have no bloody idea!_' I thought to myself, almost missing the next question "Question 6: When does a baby first begin to smile? At birth, 3 to 4 weeks, 4 to 8 weeks, 6 to 9 months" _'haha, I know that one… beat that suckas!'_ I triumphed "Question 7: how long on average does it take for a man to change a nappy? 30 seconds, 3 minutes, 2 minutes and 5 seconds, 1 minute and 36 seconds"_ 'well, the average man… hmm I wonder if Brax will be like that?'_ I thought being distracted again "Number 8: What body part are babies born without? Kneecaps, elbows, tail bone or shoulder blades" 'eww, if you had no kneecaps – how could you stand up, that is so disgusting!' I thought "Question 9: Which celeb named their baby Phinneaus ? Angelina Jolie, Julia Roberts or Courtney Cox" 'There a 104 days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it' I sung to myself "And finally question 10: what percentage of babies are actually born on their due date? 80 to 81%, 24 to 25% or 3 to 4%" 'well , like none!' I thought. "okay everyone hand us your papers and we will check out who wins a prize!" Ruby said as the girls collected the papers

5 or so minutes later the girls returned to the circle "okay we have a clear winner, with 10 out of 10 the winner is….

**Okay, not a real juicy cliffhanger, but I wanted to put the chapter up. I am not done this is only part one, part two will be up when I write it. So leave me a review and tell me who you think will win!**


	21. Baby Shower Part 2

**Okay everyone, sorry this is up so late but I have been busy and not really in the mood to write. I have been swamped with school work – who knew year 11 was so hard…. Ah the life of a 16 yr old! Had to deal with a few issues; I don't know if any of you remember a while back I mentioned I had a copycat well that problem arose again this week so I have also been dealing with that and I have lost a bit of my writing mojo. Okay so here is the second half of the baby shower. Hope you like it and please review.**

**R.I.P Whitney Houston – forever loved.**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **"okay we have a clear winner, with 10 out of 10 the winner is….

**BELLA POV**

"okay, so the winner is… SASHA!" Ruby and I cried out together. Sasha's head flicked up and a shocked expression spread across her face "what! How the heck did I win?" she asked as everyone laughed. "come on Sasha, pick your prize" Ruby said as she dragged a startled Sasha to the front. She reached into the box and pulled out a purple tissue wrapped item that had a baby shower sticker closing it. She returned to her seat and unwrapped the paper revealing 6 cute hair bows "wow Sash, that suits you perfectly!" Marilyn cried. Sasha looked up at us and smiled "thanks, these are great".

We moved onto another game, I grabbed the supplies while Ruby explained the game "okay, so we are going to play celebrity mummy's, we are going to place a picture of a famous mum on your back and you have 5 chances to guess who it is, we will pull three of you up at a time and you each take turns asking a questions. So basically it's like celebrity heads – but for mums" she finished. "okay so, Charlie come on up, Indi you two and Colleen how about you" I said spreading the age difference out and knowing Colleen would bring extra humour to it. I placed a picture of Nicole Richie on Indi's back, Angelina Jolie on Colleen's and Natalie Portman on Charlie's. "okay so Charlie you're first" I said as she turned around to show the girls who was her celeb "am I an actress?" she asked "yes" we all called "am I American?" she asked again "yes!" we called out "do I have a daughter?" she asked "no" we called "okay Indi, your turn" Ruby said as Indi showed us her picture "am I blonde?" Indi asked "yes!" we replied "do I have two kids?" she asked "yes!" we called "am I married?" she asked again "yes!" we said "do I have twins?" she asked "NO!" everyone yelled.

"Colleen, your turn!" I said "am I female?" she asked, we all laughed "yes, she is a mum!" "oh alright, do I have more than three children" "yes!" we called "am I married" "no" we said "ooh, what a distasteful decision – when I had my Lancey I was married to his father, mind you his father was sneaking around behind my back but still…" she spoke before I cut her off "woah-okay, we're just going to move on now okay, back to you Charlie" I said "okay, so I am an American actress with a son, hmm. Am I… engaged?" she asked "yes" we called. Indi was up next "okay, now I am a married blonde with two kids. Do I have a boy and a girl?" "yes" "do my kids have those weird celebrity names?" we all thought for a moment "yes!" we decided "Ooh I know who I am…. Nicole Richie?" she asked excitedly "YES!" we all cried jumping up "okay so now you two each have to take a guess at who your celebrity is" Ruby said as Charlie hugged Indi "okay, Charls you go first" I said as we all took a seat "umm I really have no idea" she giggled "just a random guess" I said encouragingly "okay – well I am going to say Natalie Portman cause she is my favourite actress" she said as we all jumped up cheering "YOU GOT IT RIGHT!" Ruby said pulling her into a tight embrace "uh Rubes, I love ya whole lot but your squishing your sister" she as Ruby pulled back and rubbed Charlie's tummy "sorry little sis" she said as we all took a seat.

"okay Colleen, your turn to guess" I said as we all looked to her "um I don't know who all these women are" she said as she pulled the picture from her back "who is she – look at all those dreadful tattoos and on a woman!" she cried as we all laughed "that's Angelina Jolie, Colleen – you know… Lara Croft: Tomb Raider" Ruby said between laughing fits.

_Few hours later_

**CHARLIE POV**

The party had finished and the girls were upstairs changing, I was sitting in a mess of pink and purple wrapping paper and presents eating a giant slab of cake. I looked around as I surveyed my presents I had gotten a cute French mouse toy and blankie, a My First Year scrapbook which you fill out with all the important details of your child's life, a breast pump – which looked scary, a lil' sister onesies and toy for the bub and Ruby got a big sis tank and doll, a safe keeping box, a my first imprints kit, a beautiful ballerina doll, a swaddle blanket, a cute bear that sits in the baby's crib and makes noises that make the baby feel like it is still in the womb, a mummy's resting door hanger, a mother and daughter guardian angel pin for me, Ruby and the new baby, birth announcement card set, thank you cards, a cute elephant light up lamp, a bouquet of rose onesies, a daddy diaper changing tool bag for Brax, a nappy spinner to see who gets to change the nappy, a frame for a picture of the baby with a slot for her hospital tag, a princess on board car sticker, coupons for babysitting and help with the baby and a gift voucher for a day of pampering at the spa, just as I was done sorting through the gifts Brax walked through the door "woah" he said when he saw me in the mess of paper "how was the party baby?" he said as he sat beside me, I shrugged "what's the matter?" he asked. My eyes blurred and I could no longer see my cake "it's over" I sobbed "what honey, the shower?" he asked and I nodded while shoving a wedge into my mouth "mmhmm" I mumbled "I nefer going to hafe one again" I said swallowing "baby, you will if we have another baby" he said comfortingly "yeah, but not for this one" I said crying harder "now it's over and then I have to push a giant football out of me!" I wailed, crying harder into Brax's chest. I felt him laugh slightly "yes baby, you will have to… do um, that… but think of our little girl in your arms, squeezing your finger" he said. I nodded "I'm being stupid, it's these stinkin' hormones… it's all your fault!" I cried poking him in the chest. He laughed and helped me to my feet "come on let's get you into bed and you can watch a movie with the girls while I am at work, ok?" he asked "mm, yeah but can you bring me the rest of the cake" I asked.

Ten minutes later I tucked up in bed eating huge spoonful's of cake when Ruby and Bella came skipping into the room together. Ruby was wearing a pair of black skin tight ¾ bike pants and a aqua blue tank top, her hair pulled into two pigtail plaits. Bella was looking as glamorous as usual in a pair of long navy blue tracksuit pants and a grey tank top, her hair was pulled into pigtails but unlike Ruby's her hair wasn't plaited. They climbed on the bed with me and out of nowhere pulled two forks out and began to eat the cake with me "so what movie are we going to watch?" I asked my mouth full "I don't know wanna rent one?" Bella asked, Ruby nodded "mm, yeah lets rent some serious chick flicks… but not ones that make us cry because mum no offence seeing you crying all the time is too much for me" she said looking down as Bella laughed. I pulled them both into a hug "okay, so what do you two suggest?" I asked shovelling more cake into my mouth "How to lose a guy in 10 days – that's my favourite" Bella said "ooh yeah I love Kate Hudson" I said "ooh and get The Proposal and The Bounty Hunter" the girls nodded "oh and we have to get Monte Carlo the new movie with Selena Gomez… I've been dying to see it!" Ruby said and Bella nodded "yeah me too". We wrote down a list of movies to get and then a list of food. "okay so Ruby and I are going to get the videos and food and we will be back soon okay" Bella said as she came back in the room with her purse and car keys. I nodded as I pulled out my wallet and took out some cash "here take this" I said "what! No" Bella said shaking her head "Bella take it please" I said turning on my puppy eyes "urgh, okay you win… we will be back soon okay" she said as Ruby gave me a hug and followed Bella out.

**BELLA POV**

Ruby and I were driving to the video store after having stopped at the grocery store to pick up the list of food Charlie wanted and we were going to hit the McDonalds drive thru afterwards. She had asked for marshmallows, chocolate blocks, lollies, chips, soft drinks, orange juice, cookies and cream ice cream, biscuits, pickles, tomato sauce, chillies, peanuts, honey and vegemite. I was terrified about what she was going to do with the gross foods that were on the list, all I know is that she would be combining things that would make your stomach turn. We pulled up at the video shop and got out. We walked around picking out the movies on our list and laughing and joking. We had grabbed a bunch of popcorn bags and threw them into our basket "so what is left on the list?" I asked Ruby who scanned the list "umm, oh Just Go With It… you find that one I will get… Cinderella – god knows why she wants that" Ruby said as I laughed and went to find the movie.

I was scanning the shelfs for the movie when I heard someone call my name "um Bella? Is that you?" I stood up and turned around and nearly dropped my basket "oh shit" was all I could say when I saw who was calling me.

**Okay everyone sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger there but I wanted to see if you could guess who the mystery person is. All will be revealed in the next chapter. I am not completely happy with this chapter, it is not as detailed as I would have like but I wanted to get it over and done with and up. So review and let me know who you think the person calling Bella is and what your thoughts on this chapter are. I love to get reviews, I am up to 85 at the moment so if I get 90 before Friday I will try and update that day. Again sorry for such a late update am trying to find my writing mojo. Review. Dannielle x**


	22. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Well I am so surprise that I got 10 reviews while I was sleeping and I am now up to 90! So a big thank you to abz1 for being my 90****th**** reviewer! Thank you! So anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review! I love reading your comments they make me want to continue writing. If I get to 100 reviews I will update that day and the lucky 100****th**** reviewer will get a shout out and a sneak peek of the following chapter. Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **"um Bella? Is that you?" I stood up and turned around and nearly dropped my basket "oh shit" was all I could say when I saw who was calling me.

**BELLA POV**

"Cooper" I said stunned and nervous, I so was not expecting him to be here. "hi" he said nervously looking at his feet, I suddenly realised that I was wearing tracksuit pants and a tank with my hair in pigtails – I couldn't looked more messy if I tried. I noticed the uncomfortable silence between us and decided to break it "Ruby and I are just getting some movies for a girls night with Charlie. She's…. hormonal" I said and he laughed "oh, yeah I am just here with my mum and sister to get a movie for her birthday" he said looking at me "oh, who's birthday your mums of your sisters?" I asked "my sisters, she is 4 so we will most likely be watching Barbie Nutcracker all night" he said. I laughed "yeah well we had to rent Cinderella for Charlie" I said "COOPER!" a voice called and he turned around to see a young girl running down the aisle towards us, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her cheek "ah this is my sister Natylaiah, Natylaiah this is Bella" he said as he sat the cute little girl on his hip "hi" she whispered shyly burying her head into Cooper's neck "hi" I said giving her a wave. I watched as she lifted her head up to look at me. She had fine blonde hair in pigtails with cute little ringlets at the bottom, her hair was tied with pretty pink bows. She was wearing a pale pink party dress with white stockings and white shiny leather shoes and pink bows. The girl had sparkling blue eyes just like Cooper and obviously adored him, "Coopie, she's pretty" she said looking at me shyly. I laughed "yes she is" Cooper said and I felt myself blush "thank you Natylaiah, and you look very pretty tonight. Happy Birthday" I said giving the nervous little girl a reassuring smile "how did you know!" she said lighting up "a little birdy told me" I said giving Cooper a wink, he smiled "Coopie, I like her. She is nice and pretty – like Barbie but better!" she said kicking her legs. Cooper laughed and I looked at the ground, I watched on as he carefully placed his sister on the ground and tapped her nose before she turned to face me "bye Bella" she said waving and blowing me a kiss, "bye Natylaiah" I said blowing her back a kiss before she turned on her heels and ran back out of the aisle.

"well, I had better be going" I said "Charlie will probably be expecting us" I continued lifting the basket up, he nodded "yeah, me too. Natylaiah may look cute but she is extremely impatient" he said. I laughed and nodded "I will see you around" I said before smiling and turning around to go and find Ruby. I found her picking up the last of the videos "you will never guess who I just ran into" I said as I rushed up to Ruby almost knocking her over "woah, I don't know Channing Tatum?" she said "haha, no! Cooper!" I said in a hushed voice "the hot costume shop guy?" she asked stunned "yes and I met his little sister" I said "really what's her name?" she asked "Natylaiah, it's her birthday today that's why they are here" I said as we placed out stack of movies and popcorn on the counter. "I can't believe it – it's fait" she said looking at me eagerly "oh come on Rubes, I don't think I believe in fait" I said handing over a $50. "really!" she said shocked "why?" "well I don't know I just don't think that I was born in this world to go through everything I've been through just to meet this guy" I said as I collected my changed and we walked to the opposite counter.

We unlocked the house and locked it behind us, we went into the kitchen and grabbed 3 spoons and some paper plates from the party and headed upstairs. We walked into the bedroom to find no Charlie and an empty cake tray "CHARLIE" we called out "yeah I'm in here! Peeing for the thousandth time since you left!". We laughed and sat on the bed pulling out the movies and the food, the ensuite door opened and Charlie waddled out and over to the bed. "mmm, ice cream" she said grabbing the sundae from the McDonalds carton and the jar of tomato sauce "Charlie what are you doing" I asked as I saw what she had taken "eating ice cream" she said squirting sauce all over it "with tomato sauce" I said cringing as the rich red sauce slid down the cool creamy ice cream "yup, it's good" she said her mouth full. Ruby had just put The Proposal in and joined us on the bed. We each took our sundaes and dug in.

**BRAX POV**

I walked into the house exhausted, I had just worked a six hour shift and I was bombed. I locked the door and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I stood at the sink and looked out the window into the backyard, I could see the waves lapping against the shore through the bushes and the moonlight hitting the water in the pool. I washed my glass and put away in the cabinet before closing the curtains and locking all the doors and heading upstairs. I pushed open our door and stopped dead. Charlie, Bella and Ruby were all laid on the bed together a stack of movies beside the bed and empty an ice cream bucket and chip packets filled the bin. Bella was covered in her favourite rainbow fleece blanket that she had since she was five, while Charlie and Ruby were tucked in under the covers. The TV was on and the DVD menu for Bride Wars was on screen. I smiled, walked over and turned the TV off before leaving the room and heading into the guest room for the night.

I was woken up by someone poking me in the back, I rolled over to see Charlie sitting there staring at me smiling. "wha" I said groggily "I missed you" she said lying down next to me "yeah" I said pulling her close to me, "so how was your movie night with the girls?" I asked "yeah really good, we caught each other up on celebrity gossip, watched chick flicks… oh and talked about Bella's hot new man" she said. "mm sounds… wha hang on what new guy?" I said my eyes instantly flicking open "oh when Ruby and Belle went shopping for the baby shower stuff they were in a party store and they decided to try on costumes and she met this guy and she said if he could find out her number then they could talk and last night at the video store she ran into him again – he was there with his family getting a video for his sisters birthday." Charlie finished "yeah… so this guy – what do you think he's like?" I asked trying not to sound interested "oh you know, bikie… tattoos everywhere – I think they said he was about 30?" she said. I sat up "what!" but stopped when I saw the smirk on Charlie's face "oh that's just cruel" I said "sorry babe, but I couldn't resist. Look I think they said he was her age, hot – seriously hot. Uh he has brown hair and blue eyes oh and is like really well built… really hot" Charlie said her eyes wandering off into the distance "oi Charlie… snap out of it – you're married you know" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face, her eyes flicked back to mine "yes I am, but you shouldn't worry about Bella too much she can look after herself" she said kissing me "yeah I know but she is my baby sister and it's my job to look after her" I said as she continued kissing me "wait until Heath finds out" I said "well let's not think about Heath at the moment huh?" she said as she slid her hands under my shirt.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I climbed out and walked into the kitchen "so are you going to find him?" I heard Ruby ask, I stopped behind the wall "I don't know… I mean I like him and all but…" Bella replied "oh come on you have to find him he is so HOT!" Ruby cried. Heath walked up beside me and I grabbed his shirt to stop him "stop, listen" I mouthed, we stood there listening to the girls talk about this guy who was interested in our sister "Bella it was fate that you two met last night… I mean what are the chances" Ruby continued "well, there aren't that many video stores around Summer Bay Rubes…. Not really a big coincidence" she said in reply "oh come on bub you have got to find him… at least think about it" Ruby pushed. Bella sighed "alright, I will think about it. Will that make you happy?" Bella asked as Ruby squealed "yes!" "okay good… and by the way Brax, Heath if you're done eavesdropping you can come out now" Bella said. Heath and I looked at each other and knew we had been sprung, we walked around the corner smiling sheepishly "morning Belle" I said as she smiled and brought her plate over to the sink. She kissed us both on the cheek before grabbing her cup "you're just 20 years too old to be hiding behind a four inch thick wall" she said as Ruby laughed "we are going to the beach for a surf… you two coming?" Ruby asked "nah not yet might catch you later though" I said as I grabbed the bread "okay cool" the girls replied simultaneously as they grabbed their boards and left.

**Okay what did you think about that chapter… I wanted to take it further but decided to cut it short and continue it on in the next chapter. So can any of you guess what will happen in the next chapter? Review and let me know. If I can get my 100****th**** review I will update that day! So REVIEW and remember the lucky 100****th**** reviewer will get a mention and a sneak peek of the following chapter! Review. Dannielle x**


	23. Surfs Up

**Hello all my wonderful readers! I would just like to take this chance to answer a few questions I have gotten. Firstly for those who have lost track of how many weeks pregnant Charlie is, well as of this chapter she is 8 months. So Miss Braxton will be introduced in the next few chapters. I know all you are loving Bella and Cooper but I am going down the path of Bella being apprehensive about him because of what has happened to her in the past with her attack and other alleys which will be explored – I am sure that you will not know her next secret that will be revealed which will help you see more into the apprehension of a relationship and will hopefully give you more clues about this secret code between Heath and Bella (that is what I am planning at the moment, but I might change that). If the last part just confused you I should let you know that I am not your conventional writer I get an idea and since I want to act I act it out in my head as if it were real and then I might dream a different idea and act that one out to see where it goes. So bear with me Alrighty then on with the chapter. Enjoy and review please. Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

Heath and I were walking down the beach to go for a surf, we had our surfboards under our arms and were discussing the same thing we had been discussing all morning… Bella and her new guy. "so who is this guy?" Heath asked "I don't know, Charlie said they met when she went shopping with Rubes for decorations and she ran into him last night at the video store" I replied looking around to see if I could spot the girls. I caught sight of the girls lying on their beach towels down below, we made our way over to them and stood blocking their sunlight. "oi can't you see that we are using that sun, move it moron" Bella said before opening her eyes and looking directly at us "oh hey guys" she said as her and Ruby sat up, "you two coming out?" Heath asked "yeah waves look good? What about you Rubes?" Bella asked lifting her hand for a help up. Heath obliged pulling her up in one swift movement "yeah I'm in" Ruby replied as I pulled her up. They grabbed their boards and followed us into the water.

We had been surfing for about 20 minutes and I was sitting on my board waiting for my next wave. I watched Bella surf, boy was she good. If it was one thing that the Braxton's could do it was surf. Heath and I had taught Bella and Casey when they were only 5, I remember seeing a whole different side to Heath as he helped Bella surf, to stand up on her board. The look on his face when she rode her first waves. I couldn't believe what happened next, I noticed Ruby had pointed to the shore I watched as it all unfolded painfully as if it were in slow motion. Heath had noticed to, we looked to the land and saw four people walking down the beach watching us, Bella looked quickly but that was all it took a wave hit her wrong and she was knocked off her board, she hit the water hard. We called out to her and waited for her to resurface, nothing. We swam to her as fast as we could, Heath diving under the water me following, Ruby was screaming out to her when suddenly Heath surface holding a limp Bella in his arms.

I pushed my board closer as Heath lifted her onto the board, Ruby was crying as we dragged her to the shore "I'm so sorry" she sobbed "Rubes, it's not your fault honey" I said as we watched Heath doing CPR on her. I was crying, Heath was crying, I watched as my brother tried to resuscitate the first girl I ever loved "Bella please" Ruby cried falling down beside her and taking her hand. By now the family had begun to make their way over two us, but time seemed to go so slowly. It seemed like hours Heath had been trying to bring Bella back to us but it had only been about a minute "is everything okay here?" the lady asked "of course it's not okay! Does this look like its normal!" Ruby screamed. The lady looked startled "sorry about that, she got hit by a rogue wave." I said and the lady nodded "Bella please be alright" Ruby sobbed "that's the princess mummy" a little girl said as she pushed to the front "what Natylaiah?" the lady asked "the princess from the video store… Coopies friend" she said as she looked down Bella who had gone ghostly white "oh my god Bella" a boy said as her looked over.

**Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave this one on a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think will happen – will Heath be able to revive Bella? Do you want her to survive? Tell me what you think… I can't wait to find out. I will try and update soon but you have to review okay! So review, review, review! Dannielle xx**


	24. The choice between life and death

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are excited for this chapter. What happened last chapter was a complete spur of the moment thing that I didn't actually think of until I was half way through the chapter, so I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure how I was going to write it and I had about a thousand different ideas of what I could do and how I could play this and I decided to go with this so I hope you like this. So remember to review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

BELLA POV

I was sitting on the beach beside my lifeless body watching on as my brother tried so desperately to resuscitate me. Ruby was holding my hand crying uncontrollably and Brax sat beside her trying to comfort her. I could see a family standing just behind them, I recognised the little girl as Natyaliah from the video store. "Oh my god Bella" I heard Cooper say as he looked over his father's shoulder at my body. 'Oh great, first he sees me in my tracksuits and now dead!' I thought to myself. I heard someone call my name from behind me, I turned to see a glowing figure walking towards me as the person got closer I realised that it was my grandma "Nana!" I cried as I got up and ran to her hugging her tightly "hello my dear" she said softly "I see you have gotten yourself in a bit of a mess" she continued "Yeah well you know me, I just love the drama" I said breathing in her soft musky scent, I love Nana she was the most special woman I had known. She wasn't there when I was attacked but I know that she watched over me to make sure I was okay and now I was standing here in her arms watching on as my family tried to bring me back. But did I want to go back.

"you have to my dear" Nana said, it was if she could read my mind "but Nana, I have missed you so much. I don't want to go" I said "but baby you need to, they need you. There is more for you to do… much more" she said looking at me "it feels so much safer here Nana" I replied tears forming in my eyes "I know sweetheart but listen, this is not your time – not for a very long time yet. I don't want you to miss out on anything, there is so much more for you to do, so many lives for you to touch. Please don't stay here for me, I couldn't bear being the reason you were taken away from your brothers and new family – just look at how much they love you" she said guesturing towards the people on the beach.. I watched as the man I assumed was Coopers father stepped forward putting his hand on Heath's shoulder "she's gone mate" he said. I watched as Heath slumped down onto my chest, I felt the power of his weight on me "urgh" I cried as I folded over in pain "my dear you have to go, before it's too late" Nana said "Nana I miss you so much. I love you" I said "I know you do and I miss you too but I am here" she said tapping my heart "and I will always watch over you three, now go my girl. I love you" she said kissing my forehead and pulling me into a hug. It was then that I heard Ruby screaming "NO! DON'T STOP!" I looked over as she pushed Heath away and began compressions again "there is your chance, go baby girl go" Nana said pushing me forward "I love you Nana" I said "I love you too Isabella, and tell you brothers I love them too" she said I nodded and turned into the light.

HEATH POV

"she's gone mate" I heard a man say as his hand came down on my shoulder. I slumped down onto her chest, she was so cold and blue. My baby sister was blue and cold, she was gone, I had lost her forever. Ruby screamed and pushed me off her "NO! DON'T STOP!" I sat up wiping the tears from my eyes as she began to press her chest again "PLEASE BELLA" she sobbed as she continued to do CPR. I saw the ambulance pull up, here to take my girl away forever. I watched as Brax stood up ready to drag Ruby away when suddenly Bella coughed, water spewing out of her mouth as Brax dropped to his knees and rolled her on her side. Ruby was sobbing while hugging Bella close "I can't believe it" the man who had told me to stop said "yeah well lucky she kept going!" I spat angrily "hey man calm down she's back now that's all that matters" Brax said clamping his hand down on my shoulder.

"What's happening here" the paramedic said "um her name is Isabella Braxton, she was hit by a rogue wave and we just manage to resuscitate her." Brax told the man "okay how long was she gone for?" the guy replied "ah about ten minutes" he replied back "geez you guys are lucky" he replied as the lifted her onto a stretcher. I watched as they carried her away just sitting in the same position in the sand. She had died, what the paramedic had said had hit me like a tonne of bricks. My sister had died, she was dead, cold and blue but somehow she had managed to come back to us. I vowed then and there that no matter what I would never let anything hurt her ever again, I would never risk losing her has I had today. Those ten minutes she was dead were ten on the longest minutes of my life. I felt Brax lift me to my feet "come on mate, we going to the hospital. Ruby rode in the ambulance with Bella" he said. I nodded and let him lead me to the car.

It had been two hours since Bella had died, and we were all still sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Charlie had been called and Bianca had brought her into the hospital. Bianca sat beside me, her hand on my knee. Charlie and Brax sat on the opposite side of us and Ruby and Casey just beside them. My head was spinning all I could think about was the image of her dead on the beach, her body blue and cold. My sister was dead. Was.

BRAX POV

It was hard to believe that she had died. I sat in the cold and hard plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room. Charlie had one hand on my arm and the other on her stomach, she had barely said anything since she had arrived. No-one had, none of us could believe that our bubbly, fun, amazing Bella had died. She was back with us now but still knowing that she had died was at the moment the hardest thing to digest. I don't know what I would do if Bella had not come back to us, I knew that there was a reason she had come back and I believe that Nana had something to do with it. Nana and Bella had always been close and when she died she promised me that she would help me watch over her to make sure she was okay. Bella had been through so much more than the others realised, she was more vulnerable than what she showed, we needed her more than she knew. We needed her to be okay. Sid appeared from out of nowhere, I studied his face, nothing. Nothing to give me any idea of what he was about to say, we all stood up almost at the same time "Sid what's going on? Please tell me she is going to be okay" I said desperately as I felt Charlie's hand on my back.

Sid looked at all of us with the same blank expression, it felt like hours before he finally spoke. "Well as you know Bella was dead for ten minutes before you managed to revive her. Now in most circumstances when a patient is dead for that long it is not expected that they will recover with out some sort of injury. However, Bella is one strong girl and she has already regained conciseness briefly. We can see no signs of brain damage although she does have some brain swelling but that should go away soon enough, she has no signs of internal damage or any other major injury. However, we have put her into an induced coma for the time being to give her brain time to settle, she has 3 fractured ribs and a few cuts and bruises particularly to her face." Sid finished. I sighed "thank you Sid, can we see her?" I asked. Sid nodded "yes you can she is just through there, but she is in a coma but she can probally hear you. I expect to bring her out of the coma in the next day or so." Sid said pointing to a room before turning and walking off down the hall

We all entered the room quietly as we grabbed chairs and sat them around her bed. I finally looked at her, I couldn't believe this was the same girl who had just 4 hours earlier been laughing and joking around. Her skin was pale and white under the florescent light, she was warm but clammy her skin was shiny and wet. Her hair was splayed neatly behind her head, making her look like an angel. She was she was our angel. I held her hand tightly and Casey picked up her other hand. Charlie sat beside me her hand on Bella's leg, Ruby sat beside Casey watching on, tears running down her face. Heath and Bianca sat at the end of the bed together just watching Bella as she slept peacefully, the only sound in the room was the slow steady beeping of her heart monitor, telling us that although she couldn't tell us, she was okay.

CHARLIE POV

It was now 10 o'clock and Sid had come in to check on Bella you guys should go home and get some rest, Bella will be fine" Sid said as Brax looked up tiredly "No I don't want to leave her" he said, I placed my hand on his back "Bella will be fine, she is stable and showing wonderful signs of improvement. Really go home and rest, you have had a big day" he said marking something off on Bella's charts "I don't want her waking up alone" he said his voice wavering slightly "Brax, Bella is in an induced coma. She won't be waking up until her brain has gone back to normal and we stop giving her the medication keeping her asleep." He said softly "she won't wake up alone" he reassured us. "You promise?" Brax asked, Sid nodded "I promise, now take your wife and family home to get some rest" he said as he left the room.

I looked over at Ruby who was asleep curled up into Casey who was also asleep. Bianca had her head resting on Heath's lap sleeping soundly "Come on guys were going to go for tonight" Brax said before kissing Bella's hand then her forehead and whispering "Sweet Dreams Princess" I smiled as Heath did the same, followed by Casey. A sleepy Ruby walked up to Bella's bed and took her hand "I'm so sorry Bella" she whispered before following Casey out of the room.

I woke up the next morning in an otherwise empty bed. I rolled out of the bed and waddled downstairs. Brax sat at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands "morning hun" I said as I poured a glass of juice "morning" he replied as I sat across from him, Heath and Bianca came out from the hall "morning" the both said "morning" Brax and I replied. Soon enough Ruby and Casey had joined us and we were all sitting around the table, one chair empty and the silence told the story.

An hour and a half later and we were back in Bella's hospital room. The doctors had informed us that the swelling in her brain had reduced and she was now able to be brought out of her coma. The three boys had been sitting by her bed holding her hands for ages willing her to wake up, but Sid had told us that when she wakes up is entirely up to her. "I am going down to the café to get something to eat – do you want to come" Bianca asked me, I nodded "yeah, Rubes you want anything?" I asked "um an orange juice please" she replied with a weak smile. I knew asking the boys was pointless as they probably wouldn't answer.

CASEY POV

I sat holding her hand talking to her through my head, twin telepathy is the technical term. Bella and I had only ever used it in rare circumstances, the last time was when she was lying bleeding in an alleyway after being attacked. I loved Bella we all did, everyone that met her couldn't help but love her. She had this aura about her, her smile brightened up the world and every guy wanted her. None that she had been with so far were anywhere near good enough for her and they certainly hadn't been approved by Brax and Heath. Bella and I were twins so I didn't really hold much of a fear factor over any of her boyfriends - but Brax and Heath, they were scary when they wanted to be and just like me fiercely protective over Bella.

I felt movement in my hand, at first I thought I was dreaming but then "You know it's rude to stare" I looked up. Bella had opened her eyes and was now smirking at us "oh thank god you're okay" Brax sighed "well duh, I am a Braxton" she said, we laughed. Bella was back.

Okay so what did you think? Review and let me know. I am still a little unsure about what to do next chapter but I will work on it. Hope you liked it and if you have any questions or ideas send me a review or a PM. Okay so next chapter should be up soon. REVIEW! Dannielle xx


	25. Taking the plunge

**I just want to say thank you to all my amazing reviewers you say such nice and sweet things that never fail to bring a smile to my face, I really appreciate all the amazing things that you say about my writing so again thank you for all your reviews, it is nice to see that I can still keep you on your toes! Alrighty so I hope you like this chapter and remember to review! Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

It had been a week since I had… died and I was able to leave the hospital today. It was 7am and I had just been served breakfast, I looked down at the gross cold mush that was lumped in a bowl. I was tired and still feeling weak but the doctors had said that was normal and would probably wear off in a week or so once I got some sun light. I decided that since I wouldn't digest this load of crap in front of me I would take a shower, I grabbed a pair of black tracksuit pants and my New York t-shirt.

I was brushing out my hair after my shower when I heard a knock at my door, "I'm in the bathroom I will be out in a second!" I called. I folded up my clothes and took my towel, I opened the door and headed back into my room "you guys keep getting here earlier and earlier, I'm not due to be released for another 2 hours" I said tucking my clothes into my bag "um what?" someone asked from behind me "what.. oh sorry I thought you were my brothers, Hi Cooper" I said awkwardly "uh hi, I knew you were still in hospital so I thought I would come and say hi and give you these" he said holding up a bunch and beautiful bright coloured gerbera's wrapped in purple paper and tied with black ribbon. "oh they are gorgeous!" I said taking the flowers and smelling them. "how are you feeling?" he asked as I sat back in my bed "ah well you know you don't feel so cold when you're not dead" I told him, he laughed "it was pretty scary seeing you on the beach like that" he replied looking down "yeah so I've been told" I said

It was an hour later and Cooper and I had been laughing and joking around, I was expecting my brothers to arrive soon and then I could go home. "I better get going" Cooper said standing up "oh okay, yeah I had better get my stuff ready my brothers will be here any minute" I said looking up "um look I know you have a lot on your plate at the moment but do wanna go to dinner some time or something?" he replied shyly. I smiled "um" was all I could say before he interrupted "you know what it's a stupid idea, I'll see you around" he said before turning to leave "Cooper wait" I said he stopped and turned back "if you had of let me finish, I would have said that it sounds like a great idea". He looked up at me "really, you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked curiously "well yeah, have you ever looked in the mirror – you're hot!" I said laughing, he smiled "thanks, um how about I call you" he said warming up a bit "well that would work except you don't have my number" I replied smiling "oh yeah" he said uncomfortably "well you got a phone?" I asked "yeah?" he replied "hand it over" I said as he dug in his pocket and handed me his phone, I typed in my number and gave it back to him "thanks, I'll call you. Get better soon" he said kissing my cheek and leaving.

**BRAX POV**

Heath, Casey and I were walking down the corridor to take Bella home. As we turned the corner we saw a tall boy about Casey's age leaving Bella's room "who's that?" Heath asked "I don't know but he looks familiar" I replied "oh he might be the guy that Bella met in the city" Casey said "oh yeah, I forgot about that – Cooper I think his name is. He was on the beach that day" I said as we walked into Bella's room. "hey bub" Heath said kissing Bella's forehead, each of us greeting her and kissing her forehead. "you ready to go?" I asked "yeah" she "wait hang on a sec, first important business. Who was that guy leaving your room before?" Heath butted in, Casey snorted "subtle" he said. I looked at Bella who just rolled her eyes "that was Cooper" she said, I could see the glint in her eyes which worried me but I tried not to show it "right well come on lets get you discharged and home Charlie is so excited to see you" I said grabbing the duffel bag we had brought in earlier in the week "yes please! I can't wait to get out of this place" she said climbing of the bed and grabbing a new bunch of flowers, which was weird because we had taken the numerous bunches home last night.

**BELLA POV**

We walked through the door, well it was more like ushering on the boys part. I wasn't allowed to carry my bag and I am sure if they had it their way I wouldn't be walking either. I saw Charlie sitting on the couch eating from a tub of ice cream 'hey Charlz" I said kissing her cheek "still craving ice cream" I said, she nodded "what with today?" I asked sitting down beside her "cheese" she replied I laughed "eww". I had been home one hour and already I was sick of it, the boys had been fusing over me like crazy. "I'm gonna go out for a bit" I said getting up from the couch "where?" Heath asked "I don't know might go to the beach, for a swim, get a juice" I said heading for the stairs "Casey go with her" Brax said "no, I can go by myself!" I said frustrated "Bella, were just worried about you" Brax said "yes I know that but I am fine! I wouldn't have been allowed to leave the hospital if I wasn't. Come on it's not like I died or anything…" I trailed off "okay bad choice of words" I said. Charlie laughed, Brax looked at her "what it's funny" she said shovelling another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth .

"I'm going! Deal with it!" I said climbing the stairs. I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed "ahhh!" I sighed. Comfort, I was back in my cosy room on my soft comfy bed, my belongings surrounding me. So much better than that stinky disinfectant smelling hospital room, I got off my bed and walked into my closet, and grabbed my bikini, short shorts and a orange see through top. I changed and grabbed my towel , sunglasses, sunscreen and magazine and chucked them in my bag before heading downstairs.

I laid out my towel on the hot crispy sand and took off the shorts and shirt. I heard a whistle from behind me and I turned to Xavier "oh hi" I said "you're out of hospital I see" he said "yeah got out this morning, glad to be out of the house" I said "you mind if I join you for a swim?" he asked me "uh yeah sure" I said walking down the beach to the water.

It was the first time that I had been near the water since I had died and I was a little nervous, having Xavier there helped so that I wasn't alone. I felt the cool water rush over my feet, calming them from the hot summer sun. I felt Xavier beside me as I waded deeper into the water, the waves rolled in lifting me gently off the ocean floor. "are you okay?" Xavier asked "yeah fine" I said as I dived under the water. I felt the water rush over my body, the cool water surrounding me. I was surprised that swimming so soon after what happened felt good. Xavier and I swam in the water, laughing and joking around for a while before heading back to the shore.

We were walking up the beach together when somebody called me "BELLA" I turned around to see Cooper and his family walking towards me, Xavier handed me my towel as I rubbed my hair "hi" I said as the family got close enough "oh, you're the girl who…" Cooper's mother said "died" I finished for her. She nodded and looked away "it's cool you know, everyone's gotta die – only difference is I came back" I said shrugging. She laughed uncomfortably "uh this is my mum Elizabeth and my dad Richard and you know my sister Natyaliah" Cooper interjected "the princess!" Natyaliah said jumping up and down. I smiled "hi Natyaliah" "I'm glad you're not blue anymore" she said poking my thigh, "Natyaliah!" Elizabeth cried I just laughed "no it's fine, me too sweetie" I said "um we are just going to walk up a bit further, Coop you catch up okay?" Richard said "yeah sure dad" Cooper replied as his family continued to walk up the beach.

I could feel the awkwardness in the air "ah Cooper this is Xavier, Xavier – Cooper" I said introducing the two. They nodded at each other mumbling something about 'hi' to one another. I stood back watching with a smirk on my face before Xavier spoke up "so how did you two meet?" he asked "uh when Ruby and I went shopping for the stuff for Charlie's baby shower" I told him. Xavier nodded "ah so not that long then.." he said looking at Cooper, I laughed, both boys looked at me "oops sorry" I said "ah I had better catch up with the rest of my family, I'll call you Bella" he said. I nodded "yeah cool" I said giving him a wave "so you wanna grab a juice?" I asked Xavier who was still watching Cooper "Xavier" I said slapping his arm "ow! What?" he asked "you wanna get a juice?" I repeated "oh uh yeah sure" he said as I picked up my bag and headed back up the beach.

I had just said goodbye to Xavier and was heading to the diner for lunch, I walked through the entrance to hear Colleen "oh those Braxton's nothing but trouble, I mean first they cause all those problems with the police and then Darryl goes and marries our town seargent and forces her to quite leaving this town victim to the terror of their retched gang!" I walked through the door and headed for the counter… straight for Colleen, Marilyn saw me and sent me a sad smile mouthing "sorry", I shook my head and looked at who she was talking to – it was Cooper and his family. 'oh well, they are just gonna have to listen to this' I thought to myself as I coughed to stop Colleen and get her attention.

"oh Isabella" she said looking away "first of all Colleen last time I checked you were no angel so what gives you the right to go gossiping and badmouthing my family. Because I heard your ex-boyfriend was caught with pot whilst you were in his house. Second, it takes two people to be in a relationship, I mean it's not like Brax held a gun to Charlie's head and forced her to marry him. They love each other, everyone else is okay with that so why aren't you? You were at Charlie's baby shower eating OUR food in OUR house and you seemed perfectly fine then when you were scabbing off everyone else. Now I know it's hard for you to understand considering I am pretty sure no-one has ever told you this before but Charlie and Brax's relationship is not about you, it's about them finding the person they love and deciding to be together no matter what annoying old busy-bodies have to say, so Colleen, I am begging you for once in your life accept that you cannot change everything! In fact I highly doubt you can change anything at all, so stop gossiping and bad mouthing my family, do your job and mind your business!" I replied. She looked flustered "well excuse me!" she cried throwing her hands in the air and fluffing back into the kitchen. Marilyn took over serving Cooper's family who were trying to hide their smirks "Bella dear I am so sorry about that" Marilyn said "Colleen saying things like that is the last thing you need after you… well…" she replied trailing off unsure of what to say, "died?" I helped her. She looked down "well yes, what can I get you honey" she asked changing the subject. "ah just a salad and an orange juice please Marilyn" I said grabbing my purse from my bag.

I was sitting at the table enjoying my lunch and reading my magazine when my phone rang, I pulled it out of my bag and pressed answer "hello?" I said "uh Bella?" the person on the other end said "yeah?" I answered "hi it's Cooper" he said "oh um hi!" I replied surprised but nervous "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" Cooper asked. Butterflies swirled in my stomach and it was almost like I couldn't talk, I must have been quiet a long time because I heard Cooper say "Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts "yeah sounds great, Friday night, what time and where?" I asked "um, say 6:30pm at a place called Angelo's, do you know it?" he asked I laughed "ah yeah pretty well, my brother owns it" I said "oh, we can go somewhere else if you want" he said getting flustered "no, no Angelo's is good they make really good food" I said "oh okay" he said "great so 6:30pm, at Angelo's I will pick you up at your place" he continued "great" I said as I gave him my address and hung up. I was hoping the massive smile that was currently plastered across my face was not noticeable to everyone else.

**How was that chapter? Hope you liked it, please review and let me know I am hoping to get the birth of Miss Braxton up in the next chapter or two, it could be three I'm not sure. The next chapter will most likely be Bella, Ruby and Charlie going into the city to get the baby essentials and then the one after that will probally be Bella and Cooper's date and then hopefully the following one will be the birth but things could change should I have any more of my last minute ideas. But that is what I am planning at the present, hope you liked this chapter and remember to review and tell me what your thoughts are. Dannielle xx**


	26. Deal with it!

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter, are you all excited for Bella and Cooper's date? Let me know what you think in your reviews! Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I had just finished my lunch and was getting ready to head home when my phone started to ring again. I picked it up only to hear a crying Charlie on the other end "Charlie what's wrong? Is the baby coming!" I asked panicking "n-uh-o, we are o-ow-ut of orange ju-uice" she sobbed. I laughed "well I'm at the diner now how about I stop but the surf club pick you up a juice and grab a few bottles from the store on my way home" I asked soothingly "o-oh-okay, can you g-eh-t some ice cream too?" she sobbed "of course I can" I said "now you calm down, and relax okay keep my niece nice and happy" I said as Charlie laughed on the other end "okay, th-anks Bella" she hiccupped. I hung up and headed out.

I walked through the door to see Charlie sitting cross legged on the couch watching a movie sucking on a lemon. "what in god's name are you doing?" I asked "I was craving lemons" she said "Charlie there is lemonade in the fridge" I said putting the shopping bag on the table "nah I tried that, didn't work" she said grabbing the other half "here is your juice" I said handing her the colourful cup from the surf club gelato bar "and I got the Connoisseur ice cream you wanted – Vanilla flavour" I said putting the containers in the fridge.

Ruby came into the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw me "oh hi, I didn't know you were home" she said "I'm just gonna go outside" she said slipping out the door before I could say anything. This had become a regular occurrence between Ruby and I, even in the hospital when she came to visit me she was quiet and hardly said anything. I was getting sick of wondering so I followed her outside, I saw her sitting under the gazebo staring out at the beach. I walked up behind her "hey" I said softly, she turned around to look at me "oh hi" she said "Rubes what is going on?" I asked sitting down beside her "what do you mean?" she asked mock confused "come on, I'm not an idiot you have been avoiding me ever since I was in hospital" I said looking at her seriously. She sighed "It's my fault that you were there" she said "were?" I asked confused "the hospital, it's my fault you…" she trailed off "died" I offered. Ruby nodded "I told you to look to the shore and you did and that's when you fell off the board" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ruby, I would have been knocked off that board even if you hadn't of said anything. It was a bad wave and I took it wrong. That is not your fault" I said putting my hand on her hand "but you might not have…" she trailed off again "died" I offered up again "yeah, you might not of if I hadn't of said anything" she said more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ruby seriously it is not your fault, what happened to me." I said "so you don't hate me?" she asked looking at me nervously "Ruby, I could never hate you – your my sister" I said. Ruby smiled "really?" she asked "really" I said pulling her into a hug.

_The next morning_

I woke up the next morning in my comfy cushy bed, the thick covers wrapped around me keeping me warm and snuggly. Today Ruby, Charlie and I were going to the city to buy the rest of the baby gear and get a dress for my date with Cooper. I had yet to tell the boys about my date but I was planning on doing that at breakfast, I had sworn Ruby and Charlie to secrecy using the term that 'this news should come from me and me only' which I knew from past experiences always worked.

I took a shower, dried and straightened my hair, I was now standing in front of my mirror in my black bra with the cute heart shaped pendant in the middle and matching underwear. I was staring at the scar that had for so long haunted me. In my everyday life, my dreams, everywhere I went I could not escape it. Every time I showered I would see it, every time I changed it would be there a constant reminded of that chilling night. Although I knew the guy who had attacked me and all those other girls was safely behind bars it still made it no easier to deal with, the visions of that night still haunted me, I had the panic attacks under control for now but the dreams had been re-occurring ever since I had 'died'. I wasn't sure if I should tell the boys knowing that they would freak out a shlup me off to a shrink. I traced the sideways eight scar with my fingers, trying to convince myself to stop thinking about it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone. I walked over and picked it up "hello" I said curiously "Isabella?" the voice on the other end said "um well… yeah. Who is this? I asked "I think you know" the person said "um no I don't" I replied getting agitated. When suddenly the phone went dead. 'great just another prank caller to piss me off' I thought to myself. I went into my closet and got some clothes together before putting on my dressing gown and doing my make-up. I checked myself in the mirror one last time. I had settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tan coloured ¾ rolled up sleeve, button up shirt with a skinny brown belt around my natural waist line and a pair of brown braided sandals. I had left my hair out and straight. I turned and headed downstairs, to tell my brothers about my impending date – boy that should be fun!

I sat down at the table as Heath handed me a bowl "thanks" I said as I reached for the box of Coco pops that sat on the table "you're 17 Belle, when are you going to stop eating coco pops?" Heath joked "yeah well I remember someone sleeping with his blankie until he was 16" I shot back as I poured the pops into my bowl "ooh, good one" Casey said holding his hand up for a high five. I hit it as Ruby, Charlie and Brax all held up their hands "gotta admit bro, she gotcha good" Brax said nudging Heath's head. "Okay so now there is kinda something I have to tell you" I said sipping my orange juice "yeah what's that" Heath said his mouth full "gee Heath, could you shovel anymore in there?" I asked looking at him in disgust "anyway…" Brax said "oh yeah, I'm going on a date tomorrow night" I said quickly before eating my spoonful of coco pops. Heath choked on his drink "you're what!" he cried "yeah what he said" Brax and Casey said at almost the same time "yeah, tomorrow night – at Angelo's and no before you even think about it you will not be getting a shift there to keep an eye on me and if you do I will make you feel pain you haven't felt in years!" I hissed "who with?" Brax asked "Cooper" I replied "the pretty boy from the beach" Heath said "yes" I replied again "no" Brax said. I looked up "excuse me?" I asked "no, you're not going" he repeated "no I heard you I was just giving you a chance to change your mind. I'm going Brax" I said "Bella I'm not changing my mind" Brax said firmly "well I don't care, you can't stop me from going and if you do I will make sure that any chance you have of ever having more children is physically impossible… understand" I said in a deathly serious tone, Brax looked at me for a moment before sighing "fine" is all he said "good" I replied before we all continued to eat breakfast.

We had been shopping for hours already and we had brought almost everything for the baby. Towels, burping cloths, bottles, bonjela, teething rings, books, toys, nursing pads, breastfeeding pillow, baby shoes, pram, high chair, porta cot, wipes, baby powder, rash cream, socks, beanies, heaps and heaps of clothes and 2 cartons of nappies. Now we were going to look for a dress for my date. We tried on dresses, shoes and clothes buying things totally unrelated to what we were there for but we had fun all the same.

After a full day of shopping we were home and helping Charlie unpack what we had bought. Well Ruby and I were unpacking, Charlie was resting in bed. We were sitting on the floor sorting through the 6 full bags of clothes we had bought, everything from singlets to dresses. We were de-tagging, folding and hanging stuff on the cute little hangers we had bought and putting the rest neatly away in the drawers. We washed the towels and put them through the dryer before folding them up and stacking them neatly in the cupboard placing a lavender dyer sheet between each towel to keep them smelling fresh. We put the porta cot in the cupboard along with the pram and carried the high chair box downstairs for the boys to assemble. We washed the toys and put them in the cute colourful canvas baskets and cleaned the bottles out with warm soapy water and putting them in the kitchen cupboard. Afterwards I went for a shower, said goodnight to everyone and climbed into my comfy bed, flicking on the movie The Proposal and getting comfortable. I had one last thing to say that night though to one very special person. I looked up at my ceiling and said "goodnight Nana" before blowing her a kiss and settling in for the night.

**How did you like that chapter? I am not too sure about the ending but I go a little bit stuck. Next chapter is going to be Bella and Cooper's date, hope you all are excited for that! If I can get 125 reviews I will update that day, I am up to 120 so only five people need to review before I update but I would LOVE more. As usual the 125****th**** reviewer gets a mention! Review and tell me what you think! Dannielle xx**


	27. Date Night

**Hey, thank you to my 125****th**** reviewer Joanna, you got me over the line and the chapter up earlier so this chapter is dedicated to you! So here is the chapter with Bella and Cooper's date! Hope you like. Review. Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

It had just gone 6:30pm when the doorbell rang. I stood up to answer it Heath and Casey following close behind. Ruby, Charlie and Bella had been upstairs for the last hour getting Bella all ready for her 'date' and Heath, Casey and I had been sitting around the dining table waiting. I had arranged for an extra shift at Angelo's but I hadn't told Bella. I was planning on using the excuse that one of my waitresses called in sick. I opened the door to see a tall young boy standing on the other side. He was about Heath's height and well built, he had tan skin and short brown hair with blue eyes. He looked nervous… good.

"You must be Cooper" I said in a blank tone "um yes…. Yes I am" he said nervously looking from Heath to Casey to me. "you better come in then" I said stepping aside slightly "BELLA YOU'RE DATE'S HERE!" I called upstairs, "so you ever done drugs?" Heath asked, I mean we both had but that was in the past and we made sure Bella was never involved in that. "what?" Cooper asked confused "ya ever done drugs?" Heath said stepping closer to him "uh no sir" Cooper replied nervously "ever cheated on a girl" Casey said "um well not really" Cooper replied "not really… and what does that exactly mean?" I asked darkly "well we were on a break" he replied "so you always have a fight with your girlfriend then cheat on her?" Heath asked icily "no" Cooper responded "you know who we are mate?" I asked calmly "Bella's brothers" Cooper spoke softly "yeah but were also Riverboys, which means when someone hurts the ones we love…" I trailed off "we hurt them" Heath finished "understand?" Casey said. Cooper just nodded, by now we were extremely close to Cooper who was backed up against the couch.

"What are you doing?" Bella said, we looked over to see her at the bottom of the stairs, her eyebrows raised "uh nothing" I said as I looked her over. She was wearing a short pale pink lace dress with ¾ length sleeves, a pair of black stiletos, a black bangle and was carrying a black clutch. Her hair was out and straight and her make up made her look angelic. "you ready?" Bella asked Cooper "ah yeah" he said nervously moving around us. Bella came over and kissed each of us on the cheek and whispering in our ear "I know what you were doing" before turning and following Cooper out the door. As soon as the car was out of the street I grabbed my keys and the three of us headed out the door.

**BELLA POV**

The car ride had been slightly awkward but I knew that was because my brothers had been terrifying Cooper into an early grave. We walked up the stairs and through the entrance of Angelo's, I had managed to get Cooper to lighten up and we were having a good time. I looked over to the bar as we sat down and instantly saw Brax, rolling my eyes I stood up "excuse me a second" I said to Cooper who just nodded as he looked over a menu. I walked up to the bar watching Brax as he refused to meet my eye, I sat on a stool, reached over and grabbed his ear pulling his face towards me "owww" he cried. I smirked "good, I told you not come in tonight" I said coldly "I had to, one of the waitresses called in sick, there was no-one else to cover her shift" he said looking at me. I studied him for a second before speaking "liar" I said "wha! I am not!" he said getting defensive, I pinched his ear harder making him wince "Brax, I am your sister. I have been around you long enough to know when you are lying, now this is how it's going to go. You are going to assign a waiter to our table… that is not you and you are going to serve you margiritas to your desperate and dateless customers and if you scare Cooper again like you did before we left a sore ear will be the last of your problems – understand?" I said in a tone that meant I was deadly serious, Brax just nodded. I released his ear and he instantly began to rub it.

I turned on my heel and headed back to our table. I sat down and smiled at Cooper "what do you like?" I asked "umm, what do you think of the seafood?" Cooper asked "ooh yeah, it's really delicious. I think I might get that too" I said smiling "Can I get you a drink?" our waiter asked. I looked up and did a double take as I saw that our waiter was Heath "oh you've got to be frigin kidding me!" I said looking over at Brax and giving him a stare that could have killed him, he just shrugged and mouthed 'you said anyone but me' before heading into the kitchen. "Are you ready to order" Heath asked again smirking, I pressed my heel into his toes and he winced. I looked up at him "yes we are ready to order, I will have the Seafood Platter and a lemonade" I said shoving my menu into his ribs "and you" he said looking over at Cooper "I'll have the same but a coke" he replied handing him his menu. Heath nodded and headed back to the kitchen, limping slightly.

We had been served out dinner and were eating happily, Cooper had seemed to have forgotten about my annoying over protective brothers and although I knew they were watching us I had forgotten about them two. "um I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I said getting up and heading off in the direction of the bathroom. I stopped at a table where a man sat with his back to us "I know it's you Casey" I whispered in his ear before continuing on not giving him a look. I returned to my seat a few minutes later "so where were we" I asked as Cooper looked up "uh we were talking about school and our most embarrassing moments… and it was your turn" he said. "oh yeah, mine would have to be when I was in the 5th grade and I had a crush on this boy and I was trying to impress him and I ran into a pole" I said as Cooper burst into laughter "it's not funny" I said lightly slapping his arm.

After he had calmed down from his fits of laughter at my expense we began a normal conversation "so what is it like having a sister?" I asked not knowing the answer "good, if anything tonight made me realise what I will be like when Natyaliah is my age" he said, I turned my head "how so?" I asked curious "well your brothers are so protective of you and I can see why, you're gorgeous" he answered. I blushed "thanks, but I can assure you that your sister will be annoyed by her protective big brother… trust me I know, I have three!" I said sipping my lemonade "yeah but you know that they only want the best for you because they love you. I saw them on the beach that day, when you got hit by that wave, they were so desperate for you to come back that they let their tough guy façade down and just became two guys who loved a girl and need her in their life" he said. I had tears in my eyes "I know, I saw them" I said "what?" Cooper asked confused "that day on the beach, I saw them. I saw them crying, I saw everything" I said as a tear slipped from my eye "I know how much they love me and that's what scares me" I said, Cooper looked confused "you mean when you were on the beach that day…" he trailed off "dead! Why won't anyone say that. I was dead!" I replied slightly fusterated "cause it's scary to think that someone you know and love was dead. But how could their love for you scare you Bella?" He asked me "because what if I disappoint them again" I said "what do you mean again?" he asked "nothing" I said closing off immediately "it's nothing, so do you have any other siblings" I asked moving away from the subject "ah no" Cooper replied clearly no happy that I hadn't continued on "what do your parent's do?" I asked "well my mum is a housewife and my dad is a lawyer" he said "ooh fancy" I said poshly .

We continued to talk all the way home, it was now 10pm and we were standing at my front door. "well this was fun Cooper" I said honestly "yeah it really was, the pat down from you're brothers and everything" he said smiling at me "would you maybe want to hang out again sometime, something more casual?" he asked. I smiled "sounds great" I replied as he moved closer to me, before I knew it his lips were on mine, softly he kissed me. My whole body tingled with fizzy little sparks as the kiss deepened slightly, he pulled back and looked into my eyes, but I wasn't sure I would ever see anything again "night Cooper" I managed before heading inside.

I closed the door behind me and put my purse on the table by the door before stepping out of my shoes "I know you saw that boys" I said into the darkness. The three boys walked out from the kitchen "you know I should really start calling you three Colleen" I said and the boys smirked at me "Charlie and Ruby, you can come down too" I said looking up the stairs. Sure enough the two girls padded out onto the landing and down the stairs. "so how was it?" Ruby asked eagerly "good" I replied "good that's it!" she squeaked "yeah I will fill you in more in the morning but I am tired and I want to go to bed" I said as I bent down to pick up my shoes before heading over to the boys and kissing their cheeks whispering "thanks for being protective, I love you" in each of their ears then moving on to Ruby, hugging her and whispering "the date was AMAZING" to her and the same to Charlie. I headed upstairs to my room my five family members still watching me as I floated on cloud nine. "Heath you owe me 20 bucks!" Ruby said once she thought I was out of earshot. I smirked and continued into my bedroom.

**How did you like that one? Let me know next chapter should be up soon – once I write it. I hope for at least 130 reviews before my next update! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, you're favourite lines and bits all that stuff, and remember Miss Braxton's birth is coming up so I need name ideas and if anyone would like to see the dress Bella was wearing on her date check my profile, I changed it a bit but most of it's the same! Review! Dannielle. xx**


	28. Welcome Miss Braxton

**Okay everyone, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and your kind words they mean so much to me. I got WAY more reviews than expected, I was hoping to get to 130 but I got all the way up to 137! So yay! But true to my word this thank you to my 130****th**** reviewer: Llyweeela. I am glad you are liking the family dynamic that I have got going on. I picture Bella with a bit of the same attitude of Carrie Heffernan from one of my favourite shows The King of Queens, but I don't imagine her that way in looks. I am still trying to find a celeb who looks like her, since I based her off myself and the Braxton's it's kinda hard. Review. Dannielle. xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**HEATH POV**

It was a cool day and I was on Charlie Watch. Brax was working and Ruby and Bella had gone in to help him waitress since he was short and flat out. Casey was working as well, busy being the pizza delivery boy for Angelo's. "HEAATH!" Charlie screamed out from the lounge room, I raced into the living room to find Charlie still sitting comfortably on the couch eating blue jelly, which would have been fine if it weren't for the BBQ sauce smothered all over it. "what's up?" I asked "can you put some of this in my smothie" she asked handing me the pepper, "sure" I said turning back to the kitchen and pulling a face. Charlie had asked for a smoothie and so far I had been asked, no told to put banana, peanut butter, vegemite, milk, chocolate ice cream, vinegar and now pepper in it. "I'm blitzing it now Charlz okay?" I called "yeah alright" she called back as I pushed the start button. The gross concoction swirled around inside the blender buzzing and all forming in to one disgusting drink. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the weird brown coloured slop into a cup, I looked at the clock which read 1:15pm, which meant Bella finished 15mins ago and should be walking through the door any minute now. I shoved a curly straw into the drink as requested and walked into the lounge.

I turned the corner to see Charlie standing up, "where are you going?" I asked "Oh, I have to pee" she said as she took the glass and headed for the stairs. I watched her go when the phone rang "let the machine get it" she said as she stopped and turned to face me "oh and Heath, can you get me some lemons" Charlie asked. I nodded before noticing the clear puddle that had formed at her feet, I raised my eyebrows "ah Charlz" I said "yeah" she replied "ya leaking" I answered pointing to her feet. Charlie looked down and then back up to me "shit! Heath that's not pee my water just broke!" she said looking like a deer caught in headlights "oh, ew, well I aint cleaning that up" I said. Just then Bella walked through the door "urgh, that was the WORST shift ever!" she said dropping her bag on the couch and turning to Charlie "ah Charlie, you know the toilet is upstairs" she said. I laughed as Charlie smirked "my water broke" was all she said "oh" Bella said looking over to me "what do we do Bella" I asked "how should I know!" she shrieked "you're a chick" I said shrugging "so that automatically means I know how to have a baby?" she asked "well, isn't that what you chicks talk about, uterus's and shit" I said "Heath do you know what a uterus is?" Bella asked me raising her eyebrows "well… it's a um… yeah I have no idea" I said giving in "well let's just go to the hospital, I'll call Brax on the way" she said "But I haven't finished my drink yet!" Charlie protested "take it with you then" I said as Bella appeared with Charlie's bag "come on" she said as she ushered us out the door "you think we can stop for ice cream?" Charlie asked "NO!" Bella and I said together.

**BRAX POV**

I was standing at the counter serving out endless amounts of alcohol, whilst trying to shake a cougar with a bad face lift off my back, telling her I was married didn't seem to work either. I had just served the cougar her thousandth drink for the night when my phone rung "urgh" I said as I pulled it out of my pocket. Bella's name flashed up across the screen "what is it Bella, I'm busy here" I said slightly annoyed "do you really think I would be calling you if it weren't important moron" she answered back "what is it then!" I grumbled "you frigin wife is in labour, is that important enough for you mister prime minister?" she said annoyed "what! Where are you?" I asked urgently "on our way to the hospital" she said before "tell Brax to bring ice cream" I heard Charlie call. "tell Charlie I'm on my way" I said "yep" Bella said before we hung up "Billy take over here will ya" I said as he nodded "where are you going handsome" the cougar asked drunkly "my wife is in labour" I said moving past her over to Ruby "come on Rubes, Charlie went into labour" I said as Ruby handed her tray to another waitress and ripped off her apron.

Ruby and I burst through the hospital doors and raced up the nurse's desk "Charlie Braxton" I said as the lady pointed to the room off to our left. We walked in to find Charlie sitting up dipping pickles in a tub of ice cream with Heath and Bella sitting beside her bed "I am so glad that in a few hours those cravings will be gone" I said kissing her forehead. "How are you?" I asked "yeah good, I am 5 centimetres dilated and the contractions hurt like a mother but I got my ice cream and pickles so I'm good.

_6 Hours Later_

**HEATH POV**

It had been 6 hours since we had brought Charlie in and she had just be sent off to the delivery room with Brax holding her hand in his puffy blue gown which we had made sure to make fun of. We were his siblings after all and it was our job. We could hear Charlie's screams and her swearing. The ice cream and pickles went out the window around hour 4 and bitchy Charlie had taken her place, which meant lots of screaming and bad words. Ruby, Casey, Bella, Bianca and I all sat in the waiting room, sipping coffee and water it was now around 7:30pm and no one had had dinner yet. All of a sudden the delivery room doors burst open and Brax came staggering out "she is here" he said with this weird looking grin on his face. Ruby, Bella and Bianca jumped up squealing and raced over to Brax tackling him. He staggered backwards as the girls bounced around like yo-yo's. Casey and I walked over to Brax and man hugged him "congratulations man" I said. "what does she look like?" Ruby asked excitedly "so gross" Brax said "well get back in there" Bella said pushing him back through the doors.

We had all decided to give the new family a chance to rest and get to know each and, so we went to Angelo's to grab some pizza's. We arrived back at the hospital and managed to sneak the pizza's into Charlie's room without being noticed "ooh yum!" Charlie said as we walked through the door. Brax was holding the baby and all three girls ran over to her "oh she is beautiful" Ruby cooed "my little sister" she said stroking the baby's cheek "you want to hold her" Brax said "okay" Ruby replied teary. She took the baby and sat down in a chair and began to rock her gently "okay now we haven't picked a name for her yet, but we have decided that all of you will each play a special part in her life, because you are the people closest to us" Charlie said looking at all of us as we tucked into pizza and celebrated the arrival of Miss Braxton.

_The Next Morning_

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax had stayed at the hospital last night and we had stayed up discussing what to name our little girl. We had picked a few names before her birth but none had suited her when we finally met her. We had searched the internet for ages last night after everyone left, and we had both seen names that one of us like but the other didn't but it was ages until we came across the name that both of us instantly fell in love with. Now we were just waiting for everyone to arrive so we could tell the good news.

It was another 2 hours before everyone was allowed to come and see us and they had bought us each breakfast from the diner. "Okay everyone, we have picked a name for this little one" Brax said, Ruby and Bella let out little squeals causing everyone to laugh. I picked our daughter up out of her crib beside my bed and held her in my arms "everyone, I would like you to meet…. Miss Mckenzie Isabella Braxton" I said. Lifting my head to look at everyone, I looked at Bella who had tears in her eyes "now we said we wanted each of you to have a special part in her like and we choose Isabella for her middle name and we would like the rest of you to be god parents. So Ruby and Casey and Heath and Bianca… what do you say?" I asked nervously "yes!" they all cried at the same time "Bella are you okay us naming her after you?" I asked gently. Bella looked up wiping the tears from her eyes "of course I am" she said walking over to the bed . I handed Mckenzie over to her, she smiled and kissed her forehead "thank you guys" she whispered. Brax and I just nodded "so what do you think of her name?" Brax asked "I think it is perfect" Ruby said "I agree" Casey responded "me two" Heath said "yeah, me three" Bianca added causing everyone to laugh.

**What did you think of that chapter? Finally she is here Mckenzie is my favourite girls name and a name I plan to use for my future daughter. What do you think of her name, I think Mckenzie Isabella Braxton has a ring to it. Let me know in your reviews. Dannielle xx**


	29. Who are you?

**Hello everyone, Sorry this is up so late but better late than never right! Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter and little Mckenzie's name. I hope you all liked it. People have been saying that they like how I have portrayed them as a happy family, they are but just to tease you all a little bit they will be going through some tough times in the coming chapters. I would also like to address another comment I got which does not offend me at all but the comment was that this particular reader felt that Ruby was being left out. I also had that worry of doubt, and I wanted to include them all so I gave Ruby the role of godmother. The reason behind me choosing the name Isabella for her middle name was because it is what I think I would probably choose for my own future child. I had all along wanted Ruby and Casey, Heath and Bianca to be the god parents and then I wondered what I would do to include Bella so I went with using Isabella for her middle name, which Charlie and Brax explained to them. I really don't want Ruby to be pushed out of this story, that is not my intention at all and I know there hasn't been much Casey so far but that is just because I am having some trouble thinking of storylines for him same with Bianca. At the moment they are just appearing every now and then, but I have an upcoming story line for Bianca which I am hoping to develop soon and I am still thinking of something for Casey. Anyway after all that blabbing I am going to get on with the chapter, see if you can guess what is going to happen to the Braxton clan by the clues I give you in this chapter.**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

Today was the day Charlie and I were bringing Mckenzie home, she had been a quite baby and well behaved. She was the most beautiful little girl ever, she had most of Charlie's features but she had my eyes, which Charlie said will become a problem when she is older. Charlie had taken to looking after Mckenzie like a duck to water. We walked into the house, Charlie carrying her bag and me carrying little Mckenzie in her capsule, there was a big pink banner with the words 'Welcome Miss Mckenzie'. Heath, Bianca, Casey, Ruby and Bella were all standing under the banner "welcome home!" the all whispered loudly. Charlie and I laughed hugging each of them.

**BELLA POV**

We were all enjoying a celebration lunch, half of the town had turned up bearing yummy snacks and another of Colleen's casseroles. I was talking with April when my phone started ringing, I excused myself and answered "Hello" I said. All I could hear was laughter, evil bone chilling laughter "you're past is about to come back to haunt you" a voice spoke "who is this?" I replied nervously "oh now dear,you really don't remember me! That is so insulting, we have spoken before you know" the person said coldly "when, who are you" I said nervously "all in god time my dear, all in good time. I must say you look wonderful today" the person said and the line went dead. I gasped and began looking around fantically. _'Who could possibly be calling me, why me!'_ I thought to myself.

**CASEY POV**

I was talking Ruby when I noticed Bella taking a phone call. I watched carefully as her demeanour changed, she seemed scared. It wasn't long before Brax and Heath noticed this to, we looked at each other from our various points in the backyard unsure of what to do next. The boys looked at me and pointed, so I made my way over to her. "Belle" I said, she jumped "ooh sorry" I said she looked at me wide eyed "what's up Case" she said "I was going to ask you the same thing" I replied studying her carefully "what do you mean? I'm fine" she replied shrugging and walking over to April and Indi. Bella and I were twins and I knew her far too well to know that she was just fine. When one of us felt something, it was most likely that the other one did too. I looked over to Brax and then to Heath and shrugged shaking my head. For now we were just going to have to trust that Bella knew what she was doing, and when she was ready she will come to us.

**HEATH POV**

I had been watching Bella carefully for the last hour now, ever since she received that phone call she had been acting weird and kept looking over her shoulder. Although she tried to play it cool and act as though nothing was wrong, all three of us knew better. There was something bothering Bella and I was determined to find out what it was, I had to protect her, it was my job and I had vowed never to let her down again. I finally caught her eye and tapped my heart, she smiled and brushed her finger past her nose. We had a secret language between us that no-one had ever figured out what meant what and that was exactly why we had developed it. For protection and survival.

**BELLA POV**

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, my phone kept vibrating on the table beside my bed but I was too scared to look. I had been getting text messages all night from whoever had been calling me, whoever they were they were watching me and I was terrified. I had been trying to act cool and collected all afternoon but I could see that my brothers were worried, I didn't want to tell them what was going on because I knew them all too well. They would flip out and go out looking for the guy which most likely end up me having to bail one of them out of jail and a very loud, long argument. I hear Mckenzie begin to cry so I hopped out of bed quickly and hurried down the hall to her room. I wanted Charlie and Brax to get some rest and they certainly wouldn't get any with this little one crying. I lifted her gently out of her crib and rocked her softly. She settled almost instantly and snuggled closer into me, I sat down on the soft chair and placed my feet on the footstool, Mckenzie was making cute gurgling noises against my chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep, I sat looking at her in the soft light. She looked a lot like Charlie but she snored like Brax and had his eyes.

I woke up with the sun streaming in on my face, I opened my eyes to find Mckenzie happily playing with a strand of my hair, she was twirling it around her little fingers and looking at me expectantly. I looked up as the door opened and Charlie walked in sleepily, she gasped as she saw me sitting in the chair "oh! You scared me" she said laughing lightly "sorry, I heard her stirring last night and I must have fallen asleep" I said looking back to Mckenzie "I wondered why I had slept all the way through" she said as I handed her over to Charlie. Just at that moment Ruby bounded into the room "morning!" she sung chirpily "where is my little sister?" she asked covering her eyes, she flicked her hands away from her face "there she is!" she cried kissing Mckenzie all over her face, she gurgled and squirmed lifting her hands up to Ruby's face, tapping her lightly on the nose. Ruby gently lifted her out of Charlie's arms and cradled her carefully kissing her all over. Charlie watching on smiling as her two daughters bonded, I on the other hand was distracted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and pressed a button. The screen lit up '_27 new messages'_ it read, I didn't bother to read them I just deleted them as fast as I could, too scared to see what was written inside.

_1 week later_

**BELLA POV**

It had been a week and I was still getting text messages, I had just gotten home from shopping and I was on my own. I sat down at the table and pulled the Telstra bag over to me, I pulled out the box containing my new phone and opened it up. I had gotten the new iPhone with a new number so hopefully whoever was stalking me would not be able to contact me. I put the new sim card in and re typed in all my contacts before heading upstairs and grabbing my laundry hamper. I had just put the last of my washing in the machine, and filled it with powder, I kneeled down in front of the washing machine door and threw my phone in with the rest of my clothes, I closed the door and pressed start before heading back downstairs.

**Ok so I know that chapter was not very long but I didn't want to give everything away all at once. I would love to know who you think is stalking Bella and why. So let me know in your reviews, next chapter is chapter number 30! I can't believe I had written almost 30 chapters! I don't know how many chapters I will write but I still have plenty of ideas up my sleeve and many avenues to explore so I won't be finishing up Picture Perfect any time soon. Review please! Dannielle x**


	30. Mysterious Box

**Here is chapter 30 everyone, now last chapter I only got 3 reviews which is disappointing but anyway I would like at least 5 for this chapter so I need to get 151! Here is the next chapter… this chapter will reveal a little bit more about Bella and her past etc. Let me know what you think in a review or PM! Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**CHARLIE POV**

I was pulling the washing out of the machine when Bella's phone fell onto the floor. I picked it up and checked to see if it was working. The screen flashed and up popped a message that obviously last been opened. My eyes widened as I read

**You are not safe,**

**None of your family**

**Are safe, I will get you**

**You are mine, forever**

**And always – don't**

**Ever forget that! **

I could not believe what I was reading, who was sending these messages and why hadn't Bella told anyone yet? I decided not to tell Brax just yet but rather to talk to Bella and see if I could get her to open up. I tucked the phone away in the pocket of my sweats and headed down the hall to Bella's room. I knocked gently and entered when I heard Bella call. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed "Belle, you know if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me right?" I said softly. Bella sat up straighter and put her magazine down in front of her "of course? Why?" she asked looking at me curiously. I decided to bite the bullet and I removed the phone from my pocket placing it gently on the bed in front of her "where did you find this?" she asked nervously "in the washing machine, that message was already on the screen when I checked to see if it was working" I answered quickly. Bella nodded "does Brax or the boys know?" she asked looking up, I shook my head "no I wanted to talk to you first" I replied "please don't tell them, I bought a new phone and I haven't heard anything since" she told me. I nodded "okay but if they start again, tell me. We need to find out who is behind this Bella" I said. She nodded and I left her in peace.

_**3 days later**_

**CHARLIE POV**

It had been three days since Bella and I had spoken about the messages she had been receiving. Bella had gone out with Cooper to lunch in the city, much to Brax, Heath and Casey's displeasure. Everyone was at our house today: April, Bianca, Heath, Darcy, Brax, Casey, Ruby, Mckenzie and I. The other had all gone out to grab lunch from the diner and I was feeding Mckenzie in her nursery. I was looking at the wall of ultrasound pictures Bella had put together, on the storage table underneath the pictures were letters spelling out 'Mckenzie' each decorated with scrapbooking paper and accessories. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud bang, I quickly put a sleeping Mckenzie back in her crib and hurried downstairs. I opened the front door to see a brown cardboard packing box sitting on the doorstep. It was marked **'ISABELLA'S TAPES'**. I picked up the box and brought it inside setting it on the table.

I wasn't sure whether to open the box, seeing as it didn't belong to me I decided to wait until Brax and the others got home. I didn't have to wait long and they all soon stumbled through the door "hey babe, what's that?" Brax asked kissing my forehead "I don't know someone dumped it at the doorstep about 10 minutes ago, it's marked as Bella's" I said pushing the box towards him. He looked at it and then to Heath who had now joined him. "what is it" Ruby asked "Bella's performance tapes" Heath answered as the boys pulled the box off and took one of the videos out.

We were all sitting on the couch waiting for the boys to start the DVD. Bianca and I were settled at either end of the couch, Ruby and Casey were snuggled together on the other and April was lying in a cloud of pillows with Darcy lying on her stomach. Brax pushed the DVD in and him and Heath joined Bianca and I on the couch. I pressed the play button as a young Bella popped up on the screen, she was wearing a long floor length emerald green dress and had her honey blonde hair softly curled and falling down past her shoulders, surrounding her were a bunch of other children about the same age dress in black. I had no idea what was going on but suddenly the piano began to play and Bella began to sing. Her voice filled the room, soaring above everything, all of us sat there our jaws at our feet, everyone except for Heath, Brax and Casey who obviously knew what was on the DVD's.

She was singing 'True Colours' by Casey Chambers, the amazing sounds enchanting our ears as the children behind her complemented her by humming softly. When she finished the crowd erupted in loud cheers, us following suit, completely gobsmacked at what we had just witnessed, her voice was that of an angel, pure harmony and perfection, why would anyone keep talent like this a secret.

We had been watching the videos of Bella singing for almost two hours. We had seen her singing from a young age at what could not have been more than 4 or 5 all the way up to when she was 15. I loved seeing her when she was little, standing on the stage so brave and proud, looking out at the crowd and singing with everything she had. Even when she was a toddler she managed to dress with an insane sense of style, always wowing the crowd with her amazing voice and beautiful looks. It was amazing how talented she was, but there was a question all of us were wondering but we were all too afraid to ask. "she stopped singing after she was attacked" Brax spoke breaking the silence and answering the question that all of us were thinking… well most of us.

"why?" I asked looking at the boys "we don't know, she chucked all the tapes in the bin and I managed to save them without her knowing, I knew she would regret it. I stored them at mums house. She must have dumped them at the door" Heath said looking at me "after she was attacked she just didn't want to sing anymore, she refused to acknowledge that she even could." Casey said looking at Ruby "record companies had been after her since she was 10, we didn't want to put her through that and thought we would wait until she was older, she just never got to that" Brax finished as Heath put the next disc in. I pressed the play button and a 10 year old Bella appeared, on stage in a gorgeous purple gown singing Amazing Grace. A voice from behind startled all of us "what are you doing!" we all turned around to face the one person we weren't sure we wanted to see at the moment.

**How did you like that chapter? I wanted to reveal a little more about Bella and her past. It is also going to become useful in giving Ruby a more prominent storyline and a bit more 'attention' in the story. So please review as this is chapter 30! I want to know what you think about what I have done so far and what you think and hope to happen in future chapters. What sort of drama do you want, I have some ideas about how to include Ruby a bit more and I promise there will be a bit more Bianca but anyone have any ideas about Casey. I am trying to make this story different from the show by not including the same storylines to much but still keeping in theme by using certain characteristics about the characters like, Charlie's rape etc. I have a few ideas but I would love some more so review or PM and tell me what you think! Dannielle x**


	31. The truth comes out

**Hey everyone, I know last chapter some of you wondered why Charlie didn't go to Brax and Heath but don't worry they will find out in time. It is really interesting to see who you think is harassing Bella and her family, there will be more clues coming, and the boys will find out. I promise! Here is the next chapter – did any of you guess that Bella was a professional singer before her attack! In the last chapter I gave you a clue to the attacker, that no one has picked up on yet! But there will be more surprises to come, just to keep you on your toes! Tell me in a review what you think, what you want to happen, who you're favourite character is and you're favourite chapter so far! I would love to know! Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

_Previously on Picture Perfect:_A voice from behind startled all of us "what are you doing!" we all turned around to face the one person we weren't sure we wanted to see at the moment.

**BELLA POV**

I could not believe what I was seeing, my entire family watching the tapes I had thrown out over a year ago. How did they get them and why were they watching them were just a few questions that crossed my mind. "where did you get these!" I asked deathly quiet "someone dumped them at the door a while ago" Charlie said nervously "what made you think you could watch them" I said looking directly at my brothers "Belle, you had to know you could never keep this a secret" Brax spoke finally "what I do is NONE of your business, you had no right watching these tapes! I threw them out, how did you get them!" I hissed "I got them out of the rubbish bin after you threw them in" Heath said "well you had no right!" I uttered "I thought you might want them, I thought one day you might grow up and stop pretending that you don't love singing, I thought maybe one day I might get my sister back! But I guess I was wrong, I guess for the rest of my life I am stuck with this cold, miserable shell of what used to be my sister. You know what Bella, I finally realise why you don't want anyone to see these tapes… because you don't want anyone knowing who you really are, who you used to be. Well if you're happy with how you are now than fine, but I certainly am not!" Heath shouted before turning and leaving, Bianca following closely behind "I'm sorry Bella, he's just upset" she managed before she hurried out of the house. I blinked away the tears and turned to face Brax "I don't want to see these when I come back down. Okay, do what you want with them. I don't want to see them again" I whispered before grabbing my bag and heading upstairs.

I was sitting on my window seat, staring out at the ocean thinking of what Heath had said_. 'Was I really just trying not to remind myself of who I was?'_ I thought. _'am I really a cold and miserable person?'_ I wondered. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my computer beeping from my desk, I headed of and sat on the chair clicking the mouse. The screen flashed **you've got mail**. I opened my emails and saw the most recent email had been sent from an unknown address the subject read _"Happily ever after"_ I figured it was just another chain email so I opened it and scrolled down. I gasped in shock as I saw the first picture was of Cooper and I at lunch in the city today, the time stamp showed 12:34pm, the caption underneath read _'the prince courts the fair maiden'. _The second picture of Cooper and I walking around the city, Cooper's face had a large red X over it, underneath were the words _'you are mine remember, guess he's first'_. I continued to scroll down, tears falling down my cheeks the next picture was of Heath leaving out house not 20 minutes earlier, his face was mad and Bianca was in the background. The caption was _'someone looks mad'_. I continued on there were no more pictures just a paragraph of red words. They read _'who will be first… will it be big brother or will it be pretty boy? I think maybe pretty boy since he is trying to steal you from me. Remember my dear I told you, you are mine, forever and always… you belong to me!'_ Underneath was a list of my family: Cooper, Heath, Bianca, Darcy, Brax, Charlie, Ruby, Casey, Mckenzie and Bella. _'Who was this person and why were they after me!'_ I thought.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, I flew past Brax and Charlie who were heading upstairs. I heard Brax calling for me, but I refused to stop. I had to make sure that Cooper and Heath were okay. I sped of down the street, my tyres screeching along the gravel. In no time I had reached Cooper's street, I hit the brakes as my car swung around to a screeching halt outside of Cooper's house. I climbed out and ran to his door, it opened immeadatley "oh it's you! Why are you in a hurry" Cooper said smiling and looking over to my car. "Stay inside, don't leave the house okay" I panted "what?" Cooper asked confused "Stay inside, it's safer, keep your family inside. Stay away from the windows and lock the doors" I told him "Bella that's crazy why would I do that?" he asked confused "do you trust me?" I asked seriously "well of course I do" he replied touching my arm "then do as I say, if you want to keep yourself and your family safe do as I say okay!" I cried before kissing his cheek and running back to my car. Cooper ran after me but I was already pulling away, I wound down the window and yelled "GET INSIDE NOW!" before speeding off down the street.

I came to a sudden halt out the front of Heath's house. I took a deep breath and climbed out, racing up to the front steps, I walked through the door without knocking "HEATH!" I called desperately tears streaming down my face "HEATH!" I screamed. Heath came bounding down the stairs followed by Bianca "Bella what is going on" he asked nervously "I so sorry, you were right. I am hiding but I need your help. Please don't hate me" I cried as he pulled me into a tight hug "just calm down and tell me what is going on" he said steering me over to the kitchen stools and Bianca handed me a glass of water. I took it my hands shaking uncontrollably, "what is going on honey" Bianca asked me soothingly "someone is after me" I managed. Bianca's eyes widened as she looked at Heath who was furious "who" he said "I don't know, you need to come back to our place so I can explain to everyone. Please both of you, you're not safe here" I sobbed as Bianca hugged me. Without a word they both lead me out to my car, I handed Heath my keys and he drove us back home.

**CHARLIE POV**

I knew the way Bella had rushed out of here was far too weird to just be about what Heath had said so I hurried up to her room. I noticed her computer was on and something was on the screen. I walked over and looked at the screen. Brax had by now joined me and was looking over my shoulder as we scrolled down, looking at the pictures and reading the awful words written beneath. I gasped when I saw that Mckenzie's name was on the list, I flew out of the chair and into her room where I saw her sleeping soundly in her crib. "Babe, why wouldn't she tell us about this" Brax asked coming up behind me "I knew she had received a message, but she assured me that was the only one and that they were just a practical joke" I said looking at Brax "you knew and you didn't tell me!" he whispered fiercly "she asked me not to and she said it only happened once! I told her to tell you and she said there was no problem! How was I supposed to know it had been going on longer than that!" I hissed back. "I know I'm sorry, it's just when will she ever catch a break!" Brax sighed. We heard the front door slam and Heath call out to us. We hurried downstairs shutting Mckenzie's door behind us.

We arrived in the kitchen to find Heath sitting at the table, his arm around a distraught Bella and Bianca making tea. "we know" was all Brax said, Bella looked up and nodded "I was going to tell you after I had warned Heath and Cooper" she sobbed as Brax pulled her into his arms. "How long? "he asked. Bella looked at her hands "about a month" she whispered as Brax ran a hand though his hair "do you have any idea who?" he asked again and she shook her head "no, he called a few times , then it was texts, just the same thing over and over but then today it was the email. With the pictures. He is watching us. Whoever this is going to get me" she finished darkly.

**How didja like that? I hope you all found it interesting. I tried to throw in a bit of drama. I promise the person behind this will be revealed soon. I want you all to review! Tell me in your review what you think, what you want to happen, who you're favourite character is and you're favourite chapter so far! I would LOVE to know. And don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Dannielle xx**


	32. Doing the right thing

**Hey all, glad you liked the last few chapters. Here is the next one, now don't forget to review! Dannielle x**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

_1 week later_

**BRAX POV**

I was lying in bed, Charlie draped across me and I was wide awake. All I could think about was the person who was after my sister and how scared she was. I thought we were past all of this, I thought we had moved on, it was like the last few years were repeating themselves only this time Charlie was here to help me through. And I was a dad. I gently moved Charlie off of me and headed in Mckenzie's room. I sat and watched her sleep for ages before I finally decided to go and get a drink.

I walked into the kitchen to see someone already sitting at the table in the dark. I flicked on the light and poured a cup of coffee. Bella didn't move at all, she just sat there, staring into space. Scared. I pulled up a chair beside her and watched, seeing if she would talk or whether she would just continue to bottle it all up. She slowly moved her head to look at me "what" she asked, I shook my head "I'm worried about you Bella" I answered sipping my coffee "you shouldn't be" she replied in the same blank tone she had been answering with all week "why aren't you talking to anyone about how you're feeling?" I asked trying to get more from her "because talking is not going to do me any good, whoever this is, is not going to rest until I am no longer a problem" she answered continuing to look at the wall. I slammed my coffee mug on the table, she didn't even flinch "if you think for a second that we are going to give up on you just like you have then you are sadly mistaken!" I hissed angrily before heading back upstairs to bed.

**CHARLIE POV**

I heard noises downstairs so I went to investigate which is when I heard Brax losing his temper at Bella. I headed back to bed just as Brax came back through the door. "I didn't mean to wake you" he said climbing in next to me "you didn't, I was checking on Mckenzie" I answered "why did you lose you cool with her" I asked softly "because I can't see her like this again" he answered defeated "again?" I aksed "after she was attacked, she as exactly the same, dull, sad, it was as if she didn't want to live anymore, and now it's happening all over again." He told me looking at his hands. "Look, what Bella went through was tough, and she was scared, but now someone is threatening her entire family, the people she loves, she doesn't know how to deal with it and she is shutting down to protect herself." I told him softly, "I know it's just so hard to watch her go through all this again" he said pulling me closer to him.

I traced the tattoo on the lower part of his hip that read 'Mckenzie'. His breathing regulated and I knew he was asleep. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

**BELLA POV**

I sat in the darkness of the house, staring at the wall, tears streaming down my face. Terrified. I had hardly slept all week, every time I did I would dream about the horrible things that this person wanted to do to me and I woke up screaming. Usually I would wake Mckenzie up, so I decided not to sleep, I felt guilty enough bringing all this drama in Charlie and Brax's lives and waking up Mckenzie caused them more problems since they didn't sleep. I was pumping myself full of coffee, trying to keep myself awake as long as possible. I had thought about what Brax had said to me and I knew I had to do something. I had made up my mind of what I would do to fix the situation, I pushed my chair back and poured myself a new mug of coffee and made my way to my room.

I sat a my computer, scared about what I was going to do. I forced myself to click the button as the transaction went through and pressed print. I watched as the printer slowly spat a sheet of paper out, I couldn't bring myself to take it just yet so I decided to do step two of my plan. I reached down and opened the drawer of my desk and pulled out my letter kit, I picked up my pen and began writing.

I sealed the last envelope and reached over to the printer. I placed the sheet next to the stack of envelopes and headed for my closet. An hour later I was standing in the kitchen staring at the envelopes that I had laid out in front me on the table. It had just gone 5am, I walked to the front door, grabbing my bag and keys on the way. I turned to look at the house on last time before heading outside to my car.

20 minutes later and I was sitting in the cold seating area waiting to be called. The sun had begun to rise and I knew that shortly my family would wake to find me gone and the letters left for each of them. I was flipping through a magazine, watching the colourful pictures buzz past my eyes, the wind from the turning pages hitting my face. I didn't want to do this but I knew it was the right thing to do, what I had to do to keep my family safe from whoever was after me.

**RUBY POV**

I stumbled down the hall towards the stairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I was surprised not to see Bella sitting at the table 'maybe she is getting some rest' I thought to myself as I poured some coffee. It was then that I saw the table covered in pearly cream envelopes, that I knew were Bella's , he amazing cursive writing addressed the front of each envelope. I could see one for each of us, with shaky hands I picked up the envelope with my name on the front and carefully and slowly opened it up. With my heart in my throat I began the letter.

_My dearest sister Ruby,_

_If you are reading this it means I have left, I can probably imagine you now standing at the table a coffee in front of you wearily reading this letter. I want you to know that you are one of the best friends I have ever had and I will never forget you. I have to do what is right for my family and you are part of that family. I know that leaving will hurt some of you but I want to keep you safe and if sacrificing my own happiness is what it takes to keep you and my brothers safe than that is what I will do. We have had so much fun together in the short time that we have had and I want you to know that I have cherished every second that we had together. I always wanted a sister I could share my secrets with, paint my nails and do my hair with. To laugh with and just have fun and you are that sister. I love you with all my heart and I promise I wouldn't be leaving if it were not important._

_ All my love, Bella. xx_

I had tears running down my face as I pulled out a picture of the two of us, taken in the dressing room of the party store. I smiled lightly as I felt something else in the envelope. I tipped it slightly and out fell a necklace, I held it up and saw that it was half a silver heart with the half the word sister engraved on it. A small green stone was set in the top of the heart, the tears were falling fast and hard as I began to sob uncontrollably. I ran upstairs and into Bella's room, to see it neatly made up and everything in its place, her closet was empty confirming her letter. I ran down the hall "BRAX!" I screamed as I burst through the bedroom doors. Brax and Charlie both sat up startled "what's going on Rubes" Brax murmured sleepily "she's gone!" I cried thrusting the letter at him. He skimmed it and flew out of the bed.

**BRAX POV**

This could not be happening. I bounded down the stairs and over to the table where I saw the envelopes spread across the table. I picked up mine and opened it, scared of what it would reveal.

_My biggest brother Brax,_

_I know that you are mad, I know that at the moment you do not understand why I have done this, but in time I am sure that you will. I have to protect you, all of my life you have been the one sacrificing everything to protect me and keep me safe and now it is my turn. I know that you will be happier now that I have gone, you have Mckenzie and beautiful Charlie to look after. I want you to spend your life keeping them safe and not having to worry about me. I shouldn't have come back, it has only lead to heartache and drama but now I am trying to fix that. When all of this started, I just wanted it to go away. I have been so happy here with you and this wonderful new family you have built for yourself. But clearly god does not want me to be a part of that plan which is why I must go. Please do me one favour and make sure you tell that gorgeous daughter or yours and any others who follow her about their aunt and how much I love them. I promise to let you know I am safe but I need to do this to keep you and the others safe. I will miss you and Summer Bay immensely but please know that this is what I feel I have to do. _

_ You are always in my heart,_

_ Isabella xx_

I could not believe this was happening. I looked down at the picture that was enclosed, it was of Bella and I at Charlie and mines wedding. I felt Charlie behind me "I called Heath and Bianca, they are on their way" she whispered looking down at the table. She picked up her envelope and fingered the writing on the front "do you know where she has gone?" she asked me softly. I looked up at her "I think I have an idea, but I need to talk to Heath, he needs to read his letter to see if I am right, same with Casey" I told her, she nodded as Casey entered the kitchen. He grabbed his envelope and sat at the table.

**CASEY POV**

I knew Brax wanted me to open the envelope but I was scared at what I would find. What had she done? Would I ever get to see her again? I thought, I knew there was only one way to find out. I pulled out the piece of thick paper and began to read.

_To my twin,_

_Casey I know you are scared, I am too but please know that this is the right thing to do for everyone. Please don't hate me, I am doing this to keep you safe. It is my fault you are in danger and it is my job to fix it. Love Ruby the best you can, treasure her with everything you have and never take anything for granted. I know in my heart that you two will be happy together, you are a perfect match and I could not think of anyone more perfect for my other half. We share a special connection that no-one else has and I know that even though we are apart we are still connected. Live your life to the fullest, don't regret you mistakes as they are lessons in disguise. I do not regret coming to the Bay, I have met some of the most amazing and important people in my life here but I do regret putting you all in danger, and now I must leave to keep you safe. Know that you are always in my heart._

_ Forever and always_

_ Isabella xx_

I knew Brax wanted to know what it said, I didn't think it held any clues but I handed it to him anyway as I looked at the photo of the two of us taken on the beach only a month ago. Heath and Bianca burst through the door "where did she go?" Heath question frantically "I don't know, I have a few clues but I need you to read your letter to see if there is anything in them" Brax told him as he passed them both their envelopes.

**HEATH POV**

I read quickly hoping that there was some clue enclosed.

_Heath,_

_I know your mad but please understand that this is the right thing to do. I need to keep you safe and the only way I can do that is to leave and go where I know it is safer. I promise I will let you know I am safe so that you don't worry but please live your life. Marry Bianca, she is the one for you, love Darcy with everything you have, she is your daughter and she needs you. Be happy and healthy and know that I love you and always will. We have a special bond, our secret code which still no-one has figured out. You were there for me when the bad things happened, you were there to protect me when they came to find me and you are always in my heart. We share the same explosive temper, but we both mean well. Try not be too mad at me I am only doing what I think is right, although I understand if you are mad. I will love you anyway. Care for you daughter and children to come, love with all your heart and don't be scared to take a risk, sometimes it just might pay off. I took a risk coming to Summer Bay and it was a risk that definitely paid off. Don't let Darcy forget me, tell her I love her and always will as I will you._

_ Forever in my heart,_

_ Isabella xx_

There was a picture of the two of us on the beach, me holding her up in the air, her laughing and smiling. My beautiful sister was forced into making a rash decision I knew she would regret by someone who wanted to make her life a misery. We had to find her before she left and make this evil person pay for hurting our family.

**Okay this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones, and I will continue on with the letters to Charlie, Bianca and Darcy in the next chapter. I wanted to show you what she had written to show you what each of them meant to her. I wonder if any of you have figured out where Bella is off to? Each character will have their own segment showing what is in their letter, so next chapter will start off with Charlie, Bianca and Darcy before moving on with the rest of the story. Now I just want to mention that time is not rushing by fast, but more moving slowly as they read through their letters and work out where she is going. Tell me in your reviews whether you liked getting to read all of the letters and where you think she is going. Do you agree with her decision? Do you think she is thinking rationally – what would you do if you were in her position? So REVIEW and tell me what you think! Dannielle xx**


	33. Please don't go

**Hey all, hope you like the last chapter. I thought I would upload this chapter before I went to bed (since it is 1am here), please review and let me know what you think. Best of luck to all of the people in NSW and Victoria who are being affected by flooding. Dannielle xx **

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**CHARLIE POV**

I opened the envelope and began to read:

_Dearest Charlie,_

_You must be wondering why I have done this. It's a long story, but to sum it up I need to protect the boys. They would have wound up dead if I had of stayed and I couldn't risk Mckenzie growing up without a father and leaving you without a husband. You have become so important to me that I just couldn't face you if anything ever happened to them because of me. You are an amazing woman who has truly changed Brax for the better, I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you treat him as if he had never done a bad thing in his life. You were the first person to see him for who he truly is and for that I would like to say thank you. Thank you for believing in him when no one else would, thank you for treating him with the utmost respect and kindness. Thank you for all of the wonderful things you have done for me, I will never forget them or you. You are a special woman Charlotte Braxton and I hope you and Brax can live happily with Mckenzie and Ruby and all of your other children that I am sure you will have. Keep them safe for me and good luck for the future._

_ All my love,_

_ Bella xx_

I handed my note to Brax as I looked at the photo of Bella and I which was taken on my wedding day, Bella in her purple gown and me in my wedding dress. How things can change.

**BIANCA POV**

I couldn't imagine what Bella had written in my letter, we hadn't had all that much time to get to know each other but she still made an impact in my life.

_Bianca,_

_I know we haven't really had the chance to get to know each other but I know you are the one for Heath, you somehow manage to calm him down without even saying anything. I see his face when you enter a room and I know that he will always take care of you and the children that I am positive you will have. Please make sure he doesn't bottle this up, I know he will probably blame himself for my leaving but please reassure him that it is not his fault, there is nothing he can do. I have to leave to protect everyone. Love him as I know he loves you, I wish I could have stayed to see your wedding and the birth of your first child but unfortunately that is just not meant to be. Thank you for loving him as he deserves to be loved, thank you for loving him even though he has more than a few faults. Know that his explosive temper will never hurt you, know that although he may say mean things he doesn't mean them, know that even though he may shut you out when times are tough he loves you no matter what. I know that he will always love and take care of him and please take care of him for me, comfort him when he is sad, love him when he least deserves it and treasure the moments you spend together because you never know when you won't have them anymore. Best of luck Bianca._

_ Bella xx_

Her words had bought a tear to my eyes as I handed my letter to Brax like everyone else had, I looked at the photo of us that had been taken at Charlie and Brax's wedding. I could see writing on the back so I turned it over 'Good luck with _everything_.' My eyes widened at the last part.

**BRAX POV**

After reading all the letters I had a pretty good idea of where she was heading, I looked at Heath and Casey who both already knew and nodded. I grabbed my keys and kissed Charlie goodbye "where are you going?" she asked confused "to bring Bella back" I said looking at Charlie who nodded "make sure you do" she said as we hurried out the door.

We pulled up outside the Sydney International Airport, I could see Bella's white BMW. She was here, the question was where and had we already missed her. We ran through the airport searching for Bella everywhere, we headed for the international terminal where I saw her. She was standing in line waiting to hand over her boarding pass. Heath and Casey caught up beside me as we all called across the crowded terminal "BELLA!" she turned and looked around curiously as people looked at us. She caught our sight and rolled her eyes before saying something to the hostess and meeting us half way across the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked tiredly "we are here to stop you" Heath sighed "yeah well good luck, I'm going" she said turning around. I grabbed her arm and spun her back around "Bella be serious, you can't seriously want to leave" I said looking deep into her eyes, she softened slightly "I don't, you know I love you guys and all the others but I have to keep you safe" she said "Bella we can deal with this, but not if you leave" Casey spoke up. Bella looked at him sadly "whoever this is wants more than to just scare me, they want blood and I don't know why. But I do know that if I leave maybe you will be safe" she sighed sadly "and what if we aren't? huh? What are you going to do then?" Heath asked angrily "hey don't get on your high horse with me Heath. I am just trying to do what is best for everyone and if I leave at least you won't need to die" she spat "but it's okay for you to die" I said desperation in my voice "I died once, I can die again, it's not as scary as you think" she said coldly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she had given up completely, it was like she wanted to die, like she wanted this monster to get her. This was not our Bella.

"I have to go" she said as she pulled her arm from my grip. She kissed each of us on the cheek, lingering slightly. "I love you all. You know that right?" she whispered looking at us hopefully. We all nodded, the tears becoming too overwhelming. "Tell everyone else, I'm sorry and I love them too" she said as she turned and headed for the gate. "Bella please don't go" Casey called across the room, she turned to face us tears running down her face "I have to" she said weakly back before taking her ticket and walking through the gate. Within seconds she was gone and we were left heartbroken and standing together in the terminal wondering what we would do next.

**What did you think? I really hope you liked this chapter, it came from the heart. Please review and tell me what you thought. Dannielle xx**


	34. What do we do now?

**Here is chapter 34, hope you like this one. Please remember to review! Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**HEATH POV**

We walked through the front door of the house defeated. We had tried and failed, something that usually doesn't happen to us. Charlie, Ruby and Bianca all sprung to their feet "where is she?" Ruby asked frantically. I sighed "on a plane heading to London" Bianca looked at us in disbelief "but… you couldn't convince her?" she questioned softly "we tried, it didn't work" Brax said sitting down next to Charlie and taking Mckenzie out of her bouncer. I watched as everyone sank into a couch, depressed that we could not get her to come back. There was a knock at the door, I opened it to see Cooper on the other side "I here to take Bella to lunch" he said nervously "she's not here" I replied simply "what? We had plans" he said confused "yeah, she's on a plane heading to London so I guess you're just going to have to change your plans aren't you pretty boy!" I said getting angry "hey, hey"  
>Bianca said as she slid a hand over my back. "here she left this for you" Bianca said as she handed Cooper a letter, the same she had left for all of us "thanks" he said confused as he turned and stumbled back to his car.<p>

**COOPER POV**

I walked through the front door of my house, I saw my dad sitting at the table in a crowd of paper work. "hi dad" I mumbled, he looked up from his work "oh hi son, thought you were going out with that girl" he said looking back at his work "yeah, she's uh gone to London" I managed as I slumped down into the seat across from him. "really? Sounds interesting" I knew he wasn't really listening to me but I needed to hear it out loud. "tough case" I asked "mm, one of my old clients wants to appeal, a waste of time really but I get paid to do a job so" he said shrugging his shoulders "who's the client" I asked not really interested "ah a Mr Ryan Baylis" he said looking at me again. I nodded as he returned to his work without another word. I took this opportunity to open my letter.

_Cooper, _

_Reading this you have probably already been told that I won't be able to make out lunch date. I know we haven't been together long but with what time we spent together, it was really amazing. I feel a connection with you that I haven't felt before and I wish we had more time to explore it. I left because I have been stalked for the last few weeks, the threats were originally directed at me but now they have been directed at you and my family. Which is why I came to your house frantic the other day. I have to leave to keep my family safe and to keep you safe. I will never forget you or the time we spent together and I definitely won't forget what I feel for you. I wish you all the luck in the world and I know you will find someone who deserves your love, and who will love you with all their heart. You are a very special man and I you and I could have really gone far. Don't forget me, as no-one likes to be forgotten but please move on. Know that I will always care for you and I did not leave because of you but rather to protect you. _

_ Good Luck for the future Cooper,_

_ Bella xx_

Well at least I knew why she had been acting so weird, but I still wish I had of had the chance to say goodbye. I felt an intense connection with Bella, on that I had never felt with any other girl before. She was special, everything about her made my heart flutter and now I would most likely never get to see her again. _'Just my luck'_ I thought to myself .

**CASEY POV**

Charlie and Bianca had just served lunch, the rest of us were all just sitting in the lounge room staring absentmindedly at the television. "come on guys, you have something to eat" Bianca said. We all stood up and headed over to the table when there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" I said grabbing a juice and heading for the door. I opened it and dropped my glass, it smashed to the floor causing everyone to look over "oh my god, Bella" I muttered. She smiled weakly "hi" she whispered.

I grabbed a towel and quickly mopped up the spilled juice. Bella sat at the table explaining to everyone what happened after we left. "After I got on the plane there was a delay in take-off and they hadn't shut the doors, I was about to turn my phone off when I got this" she said holding up her phone the message on screen read '**leaving the country will not stop me, I will travel to London to get you my sweet. But since you tried to escape me maybe I will take your family out first. Shall we start with your niece – what's her name… Mckenzie?' **Charlie gasped as she read the last of the message, Brax wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. "I know, I knew then that running away was not going to stop this person soI took the opportunity to get off, by the time I got my luggage and stuff off the plane you guys had already gone. I went for a drive to Stuarts Point for a while to clear my head before heading here." She finished. "We so glad you're back Belle" Bianca said all of us nodding in reply "you know we are going to get whoever keeps harassing you" Brax said looking seriously at Bella "yeah I know" she replied with a smile while taking a sip of her juice.

**How did you all like that chapter? Are you happy that Bella came back? What about Cooper's point of view, would you like to see move of that or just stick to the Braxton clan's POV? Anyway tell me in a review along with your thoughts on the chapter and story so far! Dannielle xx**


	35. Never back down

**Hey everyone thank you for your lovely kind words and reviews! Keep them up and I will keep up the chapters. I hope you all are happy with the way I am going with the story, tell me in your reviews what you would like to see happen. Don't forget to review. Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

It had been a week since Bella had come home and the threats were coming hard and fast. We tried not to leave Bella alone in case whoever this was took the chance to hurt her. Heath, Casey and I had used every resource we had to try and find this person. Charlie had called in her police contacts but no-one had been able to give us any clue as to who was stalking my little sister and threating my family. I knew Bella was itching to be left alone but we just couldn't risk it. Charlie and I were sitting at the table talking when Ruby and Bella came bounding down the stairs. "we're going to the beach" Ruby said cheerfully as she took a sip of my juice. "do you mind taking Mckenzie?" Charlie asked "no! that's perfect, she can get another taste of the water" Ruby said cheerfully as Bella picked her up out of her bouncer and taking her upstairs to get ready. Charlie strapped her into her pram and we kissed her goodbye as the girls headed out the door.

**BELLA POV**

It felt so good to be out enjoying myself. Usually I had to go into Angelo's and waitress when no-one could be at home, or I had to sit in Heath's lounge room while him and Bianca practically mauled each other. It was a beautiful warm sunny day and Ruby and I were already in our bikini's, Ruby was wearing an aqua blue bikini and I was wearing a lime green one. Little Mckenzie was wear a cute little pink swimming onsie and her denim hat with the bright yellow sunflower, we had left the pram in the car and I was carrying her on my hip as Ruby carried the bag.

We were playing in the water, Mckenzie giggling and gurgling as her little feet splashed in the water. We would take turns playing with her, taking her in waist deep and dipping her down so the water reached her chest, swinging her gently from side to side as her feet dragged along the water. Ruby and I joked and laughed as we sprinkled sand over her hands and feet, splashing each other with water and just enjoying a day out with our sister and niece.

Ruby was sitting on the shore as the waves rushed up and over her while I went to get the camera "BELLA" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Natyaliah, Cooper's little sister running along the sand towards me. Cooper was just behind her "her Taliah" I said giving her a hug, Cooper came up behind her staring at me intently "I thought you left" he said "I did, but I realised I couldn't do it so I came back" I said looking down at the sand. Natyaliah had joined Ruby and Mckenzie in the water leaving Cooper and I alone. "I was going to call, I just didn't know what to say. I thought you would probably be better off without me and just starting fresh" I said squinting in the sun "No, I don't want to move on I want you" Cooper said looking back intently "oooh Coop, this is getting a bit corny for me, can we just pick up where we left off" I said laughing slightly "sure thing" he said pulling the camera from my hands and chucking it on the towel before picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and running for the water, throwing me in.

We had been playing and hanging out all morning and the kids were getting hungry. We had express milk for Mckenzie but Natyaliah wanted ice-cream. We packed up our stuff and headed up the sand bank towards the surf club. Cooper had his arm around my waist as I carried Mckenzie's bag Cooper carrying mine and Ruby's. Ruby took Mckenzie and Natylaiah to the surf club while I waited with Cooper while he changed. I was standing outside of the toilet block fiddling with the plants that lined the pathway when suddenly a smelly cloth covered my face and something sharp pierced my neck. My nose was instantly filled with a sickly sweet odour that made my head spin. I felt my knees weaken as I began to collapse, I heard Cooper talking, and footsteps getting closer to me. Whoever held the cloth over my face ran leaving me as I fell to the floor, my heading hitting a rock as I landed on the cold concrete floor slowly dropping out of conciseness.

**RUBY POV**

It had been a while since we left Bella and Cooper and I was beginning to wonder where they were. I managed to drag Natyaliah away from the gelato stand and over to the toilets. I had Mckenzie in her pram which made it easier "Come on Natyaliah, we just have to get Cooper and Bella and then we can get ice cream okay?" I told the little girl "okay" she said sulkily. I rounded the corner to find Bella lying on the concrete, a pool of bright red blood around her head "BELLA!" I shrieked as I rushed forward, Cooper came running out of the toilets "Oh my god!" he said crouching down beside her limp body. Mckenzie had started crying and I was trying to calm her, I pulled out my phone and pressed Brax's speed dial number. It rung three times before he picked up.

"Hello" he spoke "Brax, it's me. Bella he got her, she's been knocked out. I think she hit her head on a rock, but he tried to get her." I spoke quickly as Cooper took Natyaliah and Mckenzie and called the ambulance. "Okay just calm down, I'm on my way where are you?" he questioned "at the surf club toilets" I said as we hung up from each other. I tried to wake Bella but she was out cold. I could smell a gross sweet smell on her which I knew had not been there before, I just hoped she would be okay. I saw Brax and Heath racing across the grass towards us Charlie and Bianca in tow, the came skidding up beside us being careful not to bump Bella. The ambulance arrived just as they did and soon had Bella lifted onto a gernie and in the back of the ambulance, she had already woken up and was being stubborn as usual claiming she didn't need to go to hospital but we wouldn't listen. They shut the doors and drove away, the crowd we had attracted so dissipated.

**BELLA POV**

I was being kept in this stinking hospital overnight because I had a bump to the head and a slight concussion. I was on a drip when Dr Walker walked in holding my test results "right Bella, as you know you have a minor concussion, you were also drugged with chloroform which is what you remember as the sweet smelling stuff and it also appears you were injected with a large dose of Lorazepam which caused you to drift in and out of consciousness. Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Sid asked me seriously "Yes and No" I replied trying to figure out how to explain this "I'm sorry I don't understand" Sid asked confused "Yes in the sense I know the person who attacked me is the person who is stalking me and no in the sense that I don't know who that person is" I said quickly "Bella are you saying that you believe that someone is stalking you" Sid questioned "well yes, if stalking involves threating text messages, emails and phone calls then yeah I'd say I'm being stalked" I said simply. "Bella have you called the police?" Sid asked "Nope" I replied taking a sip of water "Well we had to inform the police that you were brought in so I think you should alert them to this" Sid continued "well thanks Sid" I said looking back up at him just as the police knocked on my door.

"Come in I guess" I said waving them in "I'll leave you to it" Sid said as he walked out of the room. "How are you feeling?" Sargent Watson asked "great! Like I have been pumped full of chloroform and Lorazepam… oh wait I was!" I said sarcastically "okay I get it silly question" Watson said raising her hands "ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" I cried "can you tell us what you remember" Watson said with a smile "well I was waiting for Cooper to come out of the bathroom, I was playing with the leaves on the shrubs when someone stuck a rag over my face and jabbed a needle in my neck. I felt dizzy and weak then I heard Cooper talking to me and footsteps and them a sharp pain when my head hit the rock. Next thing I know I am back in this damn place" I told the officers "Do you know who might have wanted to hurt you Isabella" the other officer said, I saw Watson wince slightly "you a rookie?" I asked bluntly "I'm new yes, why?" the officer asked "because if you weren't you would know that people don't call me Isabella unless they would like to be force into very early retirement" I said. The other officer looked at me for a moment before continuing.

"Please answer my question" he said, I sighed "yeah the person who attacked me is the my stalker" I said rolling my eyes. Watson straightened "Bella are you saying you're being stalked?" she asked "that's what I'm sayin' you know you should be a detective!" I replied sarcastically. "Do you know who is stalking you?" she asked "well if I did then they wouldn't be a stalker would they?" I said stating the obvious "have you received any threats" she asked again "well that's a stupid question, of course I have I being stalked for crying out loud" I said loudly. Watson nodded "we will visit you house and take a look at the threats you have received and talk to your family and look into it" she said turning to leave "why thank you very much" I said, Watson laughed "a delight as always" she said before leaving me in the stinky hospital room.

Next morning rolled around slowly and I was discharged as soon as possible. I walked through the door to find everyone at the breakfast table looking at me in horror "what are you doing!" Brax asked "going for a shower I smell like the inside of a toilet bowl" I said confused "how did you get home?" he asked "ah I walked" I replied simply "walked, Bella you were just released from hospital after being drugged by your stalker and you WALKED home!" he emphasised. I rolled my eyes "yeah, yeah probably not the most rational thing to do but seriously I hate hospitals, I have spent more than enough time in them over the last year or so and besides that place stinks. The smell of disinfectant was making my eyes water, there was no way I could've lasted until when you said you were coming at nine" I said heading upstairs. I heard Brax say "god she is so stubborn!" and Charlie reply "it's in the genes honey". I laughed as I went into my room.

**What did you think? Bella's stalker strikes again, a little too close for comfort no? Who do you think it is? Tell me in a review! Dannielle xx**


	36. The facade comes crashing down

**Hey all, here is chapter 36 hope you all like. Don't forget to review. Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

It had been a week since I had been released from hospital and I was meeting Cooper at his place to hang out. Charlie was dropping me off on her way to Mckenzie's 8 week check-up. I could hardly believe that my little niece was already 8 weeks old. We pulled up outside Cooper's and I said goodbye to Charlie and gave Mckenzie a kiss on the cheek before heading up to the Harding's front door. Charlie waited until Cooper opened the door before driving off, which although was still annoying I had grown used to and found rather comforting. Cooper pulled me into a hug before taking my hand a dragging me into the living room where I saw Natyaliah stretched out on the rug colouring in her Barbie book.

"hey Tyaliah" I said as the little girl peered up at me before jumping to her feet and hugging my waist. "Bella!" she cried, I laughed as I picked her up "can we make a cake?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow and looked at Cooper for an explanation "she watched a cooking show" was all he said "Tyaliah, I am sure Bella doesn't want to bake a cake today, why don't you wait until mum is back?" he asked. The little girl pouted "NO! I wanna make one with Bella" she said "you know what that sounds like fun" I said tapping her nose "Bub you know you don't have to" Cooper said looking at me seriously "yeah I know, I want to. I like baking" I said putting the little girl on the ground. Natyaliah returned to the room a minute later with a spotted pink apron and chef's hat on her head. I laughed as she dragged me into the kitchen, I grabbed Cooper's hand pulling him along with me.

Natyaliah had decided on a chocolate cake and we had so far managed to cover everything but the bowl in chocolate batter. I watched carefully as she mixed with the electric beaters, the look of concentration on her face had Cooper and I in fits of laughter. After we had put the cake in the oven Natyaliah ran off to do some colouring leaving Cooper and I to clean up the chocolate explosion. We filled the sink with warm soapy water, seeing the bubbles rising in the sink I couldn't resist. I scooped up a handful of the suds and flung them at Cooper, he wiped them off his arm and flung them back. Before I knew it we were having an all-out soap war. We managed to clean up the mess just as Cooper's parents came home.

Cooper's father was cursing to himself which I thought was odd. "didn't win dad?" Cooper asked pulling me close "nah as I expected but my stupid client decided it would be a good idea to use his appeal as a way to escape police custody!" he exclaimed "wow, who's your client?" I asked "oh hi Bella, ah my client is Ryan Baylis" he replied. I froze on the spot, tensing instantly "what did he do?" Cooper asked his father before looking at me with concern "ah he attacked a bunch of girls, a waste of space really but I get paid to do a job… are you alright Bella?" Mr Harding asked me "you're client is Ryan Baylis – The Phantom… and he escaped!" I muttered "yeah unfortunately – have you heard of him?" he asked again noticing the look on my face "I was one of his victims" I managed to get out "I have to go" I said as I rushed out of the house.

I ran as fast as I could, my heart racing my brain pounding and spinning. I raced up the drive way and through the front door. I stopped dead, standing in front of me was the man who had haunted me for so long. He was holding a distressed Mckenzie in his arms, a gun in the other and Charlie was tied up on the floor in front of the couch "long time no see Miss Braxton" he said evilly. "what do you want" I asked nervously "I want you to pay for what you did to me" he answered back "what I did to you!" I echoed "what about what you did to me, and to all those other defenceless girls you attacked, you are nothing but a lousy piece of scum the resides on the bottom of the ocean" I answered back angrily "getting mad now are we?" he smirked "you're really in no position to be insulting me are you?" he continued.

"It's you that has been stalking me" I asked as I slowly watched all the pieces of the puzzles into place "well seeing as I was in prison it wasn't me but it was one of my loyal followers" he smirked as he swung the gun around his fingers slowly "do what you want with me but leave them out of this" I said nodding towards Charlie and Mckenzie. "oh darling I plan of doing whatever I want to you, but these two well it's just fun watching them squirm" he replied coldly "you're sick you know that, she is just a baby who needs her mother" I said nodding at Mckenzie "yes I see that and if you do exactly as I say then she will get to be with her mummy but if not…" he trailed off lifting the gun to Mckenzie's head "don't touch her" I said fiercely "I make the rules here not you, now you are going to come with me and we are going to catch up on all that we have missed and if you don't then the guilt of your brother and his wife losing their baby will be on your shoulders" he told me "fine, what do you want me to do" I said looking at Charlie who with wide eyes was shaking her head.

**Okay, what did you all think of that chapter? Did any of you guess that it was The Phantom who was stalking Bella - rather that he was behind it? Do you like the connection between Bella's past and Cooper's family. How do you want Cooper to find out? and what do you want to happen next? I know there are a lot of questions there but please let me know in your reviews, just click the little button below this paragraph it's that simple! Review please! Dannielle xx**


	37. Held Captive

**Okie doke here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it and don't forget to review. Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **_"fine, what do you want me to do" I said looking at Charlie who with wide eyes was shaking her head._

**BELLA POV**

I watched as a smile spread over his face "good" he said as he began to head for the door "wait, leave her here" I said "no, if I leave her here how will I know that you won't try something stupid, she is my insurance" he replied, I looked down at Charlie who was crying. I kneeled down beside her placing my hand on her knee"don't worry Charlie I won't let anything happen to her okay" I said. Charlie nodded as I stood up and walked the door, Ryan pushed the gun into my back and forced me out the door.

I was sitting in the back of Charlie's car trying to soothe Mckenzie. I had no idea where we were going, all I could see was bush land and the dust trail floating behind the car as we sped down the dirt track. Mckenzie was terrified and so was I, I tried not to let it show, distracting her with some of the toys that had been left in the car from previous trips. I noticed a glint on the floor and realised it was Heath pocket knife, I quickly snatched it up and shoved it in the pocket of my jumper. I had managed to soothe Mckenzie and she was just drifting off to sleep when we pulled up outside and old abandoned house surrounded by bush land. I carefully unbuckled Mckenzie and waited until he opened the door, he yanked her from my arms as soon as I was out of the car causing her to cry "great now look what you have done for friken moron!" I spat as he pushed me forward towards the house.

It was about ten minutes before I was locked in a dark room with my arms and legs bound tightly with rope that was digging into my flesh. It wasn't long before the beating began, I was sitting up against the wall waiting for what would happen next when suddenly the door flung open and Ryan stood in the doorway, he walked towards me, I could see him smiling sickly as he crouched down in front of me. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to my feet, he looked into my eyes before he slammed me into the wall behind me, I heard a crunch as he slammed his fist into the side of my face sending me hurtling towards the ground. He slammed his foot hard into my ribs again and again. I was trying my best to keep myself awake when he grabbed my hair and pulled my face off the cold floor "had enough princess?" he asked wickedly. I responded using all my energy to spit right in his face, the smile was instantly replaced with anger as he yanked me to my feet once again. I saw a flick of sliver as he flicked open a knife and suddenly I was back in that alley lying on the ground my dress ripped and bleeding, this time I would not let him win.

He pressed the cold blade against my skin, slowly edging deeper until I felt a trickle of warm blood begin to run down my neck. I cried out in pain as he let out an evil laugh. He stopped and shoved me to the floor and with one last kick he was gone. My eyes slowly closed as I felt myself weakening against my injuries.

When I next came around it was to the sound of Mckenzie's crying, I was cold and sore but I was more concerned about Mckenzie. I used as much strength as I could to hoist myself off the cold floor and drag myself closer to the door. I banged loudly against the wood "RYAN!" I cried huskily "RYAN!" I repeated banging harder on the door. After a few persistant calls the door flung open and Ryan came through "what!" he cried impatiently "what are you doing to her?" I croaked "nothing, I can't get the stupid kid to shut up" he replied "did it ever occur to you that she might be hungry" I shot back "well what do they feed her?" he asked "she's eight weeks old you idiot she gets breast milk!" I shouted "how do I get that?" he asked dumbly "well I thought that would be pretty self-explanatory – from Charlie!" I cried again. After a while he had somehow managed to settle Mckenzie down and I was still locked in the dark room. I figured that it was getting dark by now and that Brax had found Charlie or at least that's what I hoped.

**BRAX POV**

I had decided to go home early and spend some time with my wife and daughter. I pulled up in the drive to find that Charlie's car was not there. Confused I got out and walked up to the house, I found the door open and Charlie tied up in a heap crying by the couch. I raced across the room and pulled the rag out of her mouth, she immediately began talking "he took them, the police rung to say that they guy who attacked Bella had escaped police custody and to keep and to keep an eye on her and then he was in our living room holding Mckenzie, he tied me up and then Bella came home and she agreed to go with him if he wouldn't hurt Mckenzie and he took them and now they are gone" she cried tears streaming down her face. I pulled her close as I pulled out my phone and dialling Heath's number "don't worry baby we will get them back" I reassured her as I waited for Heath to answer.

"Oh my god, what happened" Cooper asked from behind me, I turned and waved him in as Charlie quickly filled him in "I came to tell you that she took off really weirdly but I guess you already know that" he said as he helped Charlie to her feet. I finally got a hold of Heath who was on his way when Casey burst through the door "where's Bella?" he cried "she's in trouble, I can feel it" he said. I never actually thought that the twin thing was real until the night Bella was attacked, now I knew that if Casey could feel Bella's pain than we had to get to her before he couldn't feel her anymore.

It wasn't long before Heath and Bianca arrived with Darcy. Casey was flinching every now and then, I assumed whenever Bella was being attacked, by now Ruby had joined us and was trying hard to comfort Casey. Heath and I were looking over a map trying to work out where she could possibly be but the truth was we had no idea. My phone rung, I answered it to hear Mckenzie crying in the background, a tapping of wood and an evil laugh that made my blood run cold. I pressed speaker so that everyone could here, they had all gathered around the table when we heard Bella scream "HELP!" another laugh and then he spoke "time is ticking, can you save your precious sister before she gets what she deserves?" then the line went dead. Everyone around the table was in shock, whatever he was doing to Bella was a lot worse than we ever expected and we had to find her before she couldn't hold on any longer.

It had been an hour and we had no idea what was going on, my phone rang again and everyone jumped to their feet as I pressed call and speaker "what do you want" I said gruffly "now, now that's no way to talk to someone who at the moment controls who lives and dies "you said you wouldn't hurt her" I heard Bella cry, she was close to the phone. "shut up" he spoke angrily we heard a loud slap and Bella cry "Brax help! We are somewhere in the bush! Out west! Help!" she yelled "you'll pay for that bitch" the man spoke before we heard a blood curtling scream from Bella, then the line went dead. Ruby had started to sob as Casey doubled over "Casey what is it" I asked nervously "I just got a stabbing pain in my stomach, we have to get to her fast, she is in real trouble" he winced.

We decided to split up into groups to search the place faster, Charlie, Casey, Ruby and I were in one car and Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Cooper were in the other. We headed out west, with Casey's pain getting worse we knew we were heading in the right direction, I just hoped we got there in time.

**BELLA POV**

I knew yelling out our whereabouts was probably not the smartest thing to do but I had to give them something so they could get us out of here. I knew I was going to be hurt for it but I had to hold on and take it. He brought a baseball bat in from the lounge, he looked down at me his sick evil smile spread across his face as he began to pound the bat into my ribs. The pain was intense and horrible and I fought to keep my eyes open as he continued to hit me over and over just like that night in the alley. Only this time he was whispering "you're going to pay" over and over. I knew he wanted me dead I just hoped I could make it until my brothers arrived.

When I came around again I was lying in a massive puddle of blood, my white shirt was now a bright red colour, some spots darker than the other where the blood had dried but all of it had come from me. My hands were still tied behind my back and I could smell smoke. I figured he was cooking something, suddenly the door burst open and I could see the living room was full of flames "since you gave away our whereabouts, I am off and you and your niece are going to burn" he spoke loudly over the flames before laughing and make a mad dash through the flames. I struggled violently against the ropes trying to free myself when I remembered the pocket knife. I managed to sit myself up and bring my hands to the side of me, I pulled at the jumper and shook the pocket to get the knife out. I flicked it open and tried to cut the rope, after a while the rope finally gave way, freeing and I was finding it hard to breathe, I struggled to my feet and peered into the living room.

**BRAX POV**

We were driving along a dirt road, Heath in the car behind us when we saw a car approaching us. Charlie gasped as we saw the driver "that's him" she said as I handed her my phone. She called Heath and told him to follow us, as we both picked up the pace speeding down the road. It was Ruby that noticed a plume of smoke rising above the trees. My phone rang, it was Bianca alerting us to the smoke, we followed it the best we could, we were getting closer as we could smell the thick woody smoke invading our car and our noses, we sped along trying to get there before it was too late. The phone rang again this time it was the man who had taken Bella "I just thought I would let you know that your precious little daughter is still in the house with Bella, you have no hope. They are both dead" he spoke evilly. Charlie began to cry uncontrollably as we neared the source of the smoke.

**BELLA POV**

I held my hand across my face to try and stop the smoke, it was invading my eyes and making them water. The heat was wiping my face as I tried to move forward "MCKENZIE!" I screamed huskily as I stumbled forward around the flames. I could see her car seat in the middle of the flames, I screamed as I grabbed a pillow and flung it into the fire, the seat spun around to reveal that it was empty. I coughed as I continued to move around the flames in search of my baby niece "MCKENZIE!" I screamed again. I could hear a faint crying sound coming from the room just across from me. I hurried across and tried to open the door, it was locked. I used all my strength to kick the door in, the flames flew higher pushing me forwards slightly from the heat. I saw Mckenzie lying in her porta cot from the car. I raced across the room as picked her up, I grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the cot and wrapped it around her to protect her from the heat, there was a quilt on the lounge beside the cot, I grabbed it and wrapped it around the both of us before heading out into the flames. We had almost reached the door when suddenly there was an explosion and the building collapsed.

**BRAX POV**

We turned a corner to see the house, raging flames flew out of the windows lapping against the roof. I swung the car to a halt and we hurried out of the car, we began to run towards the house everyone; Charlie, Heath, Bianca, Casey, Ruby and Cooper when suddenly an explosion sent us all flying back towards the car. Hurtling through mid-air from the force of the explosion. We sat up as we watched the building collapsed. Charlie got up and began to run for the building, she was screaming, a scream that my you're heart stop, a scream that brought tears to your eyes as she watched the house fall to pieces "MCKENZIE!" she cried as Heath grabbed her waist stopping her from running any further, I pulled her close to me as we crashed to the ground, she continued to scream and cry. I looked around, everyone was crying. Heath was just sitting on the grass, staring at the dirt as Bianca cried against him. Ruby and Casey were still were they had been blown to as they too broke down, Cooper was trying to settle Darcy who was inconsolable. We sat, crying, mourning as we watched the house burn, inside were the two people who meant the world to us. I had lost my daughter and my sister all at once.

**What did you think? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews, I am a bit sad and depressed myself after writing this chapter, it really takes it out of you. I have written Bella as the character that I would like to act as so I can feel their emotion and writing this it leaves you feeling deflated and tired. Do you want Bella and Mckenzie to die? Or just either Bella or Mckenzie or neither? I don't know what else to say except review and tell me what you think, I was happy with this chapter – were you? Review. Dannielle xx **


	38. Hospitals, heartache & difficult choices

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I have been away over the weekend and didn't really have the time or mojo to write! I don't really know how to follow up the last chapter espically after receiving all your AMAZING comments in your reviews! Thank you all so much, I cannot believe how much you all enjoyed reading the last chapter and the story so far. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter, I really tried to put a lot of emotion into it so you would all be feeling what the characters are. I hope that this chapter can live up to your standards, well this will not be uploaded until I am satisfied with it! ;) As per usual EVERYONE review or PM me! I love to hear from you! Thanks again for all your kind words and support. Dannielle xx**

**Now on to something unrelated to the story, I have recently heard about a campaign that is taking the world by storm. Now some of you may have heard of this but some of you may not have, the campaign is Kony 2012. Joseph Kony is a Ugandan War Criminal and one of the worst criminals in the WORLD, in fact he is number 9 on the Worlds Most Wanted Criminal list and he must be stopped. He is the leader of the LRA (Lord's Resistance Army) who kidnaps young children from their homes and forces the boys to become child soldiers and the girls to become sex slaves and wives for his army members. The children are then forced to kill their own parents and siblings – brutally to keep their own lives. Joseph Kony has kidnapped over 30 thousand children and continues to do so. The non-profit organisation Invisable Children have released a 30 minute documentary detailing Joseph Kony and the horrible unthinkable things that he has done, to watch this video just go to Youtube and you can find it under 'Kony2012' then go to the Invisible Children's website and pledge your support, make a donation or buy a bracelet, poster or t-shirt from their shop to help support the fund. Help make Joseph Kony famous so that he can be brought to justice once and for all. Okay thanks for reading that, please help out it is a really important cause that makes you realise that we really are lucky to live in countries like Australia, New Zealand, England etc. I also makes you realise that although you may have it tough there is always someone who has it tougher and to keep on going because these kids never give up. Dannielle xx**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

It had been half an hour since we watched the house burn to the ground, the police had arrived soon after and had begun to inspect the place. There was tape cordoning off the crumpled wreck and the ambulance officers were checking out Charlie who had not stopped crying or saying Mckenzie since we had arrived. I could barely comprehend what was happening around me, ambulance officers were trying to check me out but I could barely see two centimetres in front of my face and Watson was asking questions to Heath who was sitting next to me. I had a thick woollen blanket wrapped around me but I just felt numb and cold. Suddenly there was someone shouting from behind the house. I stood and made my way over to Charlie who was staring into space, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my chest when all of a sudden a stretcher was wheeled around the house towards the ambulance followed by another. Bella was on one and Mckenzie on another.

Charlie and I ran to the stretchers barely able to understand what we were looking at. Bella was covered in thick black smoke and was out of it, Mckenzie was awake and surprisingly clean considering what she had just went through. I watched as they loaded them into the back of the ambulance Charlie climbing in after them, I joined her as we began to drive off towards the hospital.

It had been four hours since they had brought Bella and Mckenzie in and there was no word on either of them. By now everyone was sitting in the hospital waiting room, Cooper's family had joined us and had gone to get food for everyone, not that any of us could think about eating right now. I looked up as Sid rounded the corner, we all leapt to our feet as we surged forward. "Sid what's going on? How are they?" I asked frantically "well, Mckenzie suffered mild smoke inhalation but it seems Bella was able to protect her from any major smoke inhalation, burns or other injuries." He explained. Everyone sighed "what about Bella?" Heath asked "Bella's injuries we extensive, when she was found she was not breathing and it is believed that she hadn't been for a period longer than 10 minutes, she has multiple fractured ribs, internal bleeding and also suffered major smoke inhalation" Sid spoke before being cut off "but she's gonna be okay… right?" Heath asked nervously as everyone looked at Sid intently. "We operated on your sister and managed to repair the internal bleeding, however there were some complications… Bella flatlined for about 4 and a half minutes" Sid continued "what does that mean?" I uttered "well basically Bella's heart stopped beating, which means her brain was deprived of oxygen until we could get her heart started again, now considering that Bella's heart was not beating when she was found and had not been for some time, it's almost impossible that her brain can function anymore. Of course I am awaiting test results to confirm her brain activity but at the moment she cannot breathe on her own and is attached to a ventilator that is breathing for her." Sid spoke slowly before placing his hand on my shoulder "I am very sorry" he said before heading back around the corner.

I stumbled back to my seat as I felt Charlie's hand on mine, I looked up into her tired eyes and gave a weak smile as a nurse came around the corner "Mr and Mrs Braxton, would you like to see your daughter now?" she asked. Charlie and I nodded as the others went into Bella's room. We walked into the babies ward and saw Mckenzie lying in her crib, wriggling around like nothing had ever happened. The nurse picked her up and handed her to Charlie who immeaditely broke down in tears "what's wrong baby?" I asked softly. She looked up at me "the only reason she is still with us is because Bella protected her, she promised me she would keep her safe before he took them and she did… but instead she had to…" Charlie trailed off unsure of what to say next, the truth was none of us knew exactly what was going on with Bella, we didn't know if she was alive or not and until Sid told us we would stay in the dark.

We stayed with Mckenzie for an hour before Charlie wanted to go and see Bella, we tucked Mckenzie safely in her hospital crib and headed down the hall. We turned into Bella's room like we had so many times before, Casey sat on one side holding her hand to his lips while Heath, Bianca, Cooper and Ruby all stood at the back of the room, too scared to move, too scared about what would happen next. Charlie walked over and stood beside Ruby, pulling her into a tight hug as Ruby broke down in her mother's arms. I pulled a chair to the other side of Bella and sat down, taking her small delicate hand in mine and holding it tightly.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was scared, nervous, tired and relieved all at the same time. Scared about what the doctor would tell us about Bella when he came in, nervous about how the boys and Ruby would take the news, tired after the day's events and relieved that I still had my daughter all thanks to one teenage girl who had been through so much and still managed to protect her niece even if she couldn't protect herself.

We sat for an hour just watching her as the heart monitor beeped steadily as the ventilator pumped air through the clear plastic tube and into Bella's lungs. She was pale white, the tan of her skin was more yellowish and even her shiny blonde hair looked bleak. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts all caused by one man with a grudge. I looked up as Sid walked into the room, his expression was blank giving me no clue as to what he would as next, I stood and made my way over, taking Brax's hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze as Sid began to speak.

"We have got the results back from the test we did on Bella's brain function and I wish I had better news, unfortunately Bella's brain was starved of oxygen for too long and is no longer functioning the way it should, which means she cannot breathe on her own and never will be able to." He said sadly looking to the ground "but she's breathing, she's alive, she's warm" Heath stuttered "Yes, the life support machine that Bella is on is the only thing keeping her alive, breathing and warm. Without it she can no longer breathe on her own. I know this is hard to hear but eventually you will need to make a decision whether to turn off the machine or not" Sid said. Brax's head flicked up, rage in his eyes. He lunged at Sid pushing him up against the wall "you want me to kill my sister?" he spoke coldly. I pulled him back as he looked down, Sid stood straight "Brax you need to know that turning the machine off will not kill Bella it will let her rest peacefully" Sid said before turning and leaving. Leaving us with a dreadful decision that none of us wanted to make.

**Okay how did you like that. I know it was shorter than usual but I wanted to continue on next chapter. I don't know much about life support most of what I know comes from Home and Away and watching the episodes in which Charlie was on life support (unfortunately) so some of this may sound very similar to what you saw Sid tell Ruby about Charlie's condition, I usually don't use lines from the show but as I said I am unfamiliar with the subject (thankfully) and only know what was seen on Home and Away. As I said I know this chapter was short, most of the writing is me blabbing on in the beginning but I promise that I will try and make the next one longer and Kony2012 is an important cause which I want to raise awareness about so like I mentioned earlier check out the video on Youtube and visit the website and pledge your support, donate or buy merchandise and don't forget to spread the word on Facebook, Twitter, email and of course by telling all your friends and family! Next chapter should be us soon but review and tell me what your thoughts are, your reactions – are you angry at me or sad or what! I would love to know and if you are uncomfortable with people seeing your opinion of whatever just PM me and I will definitely get back to you! You are all amazing! Review, Dannielle xx**


	39. The trouble with decisions

**Hello, thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter your reviews mean so much! I was reading through all of my reviews and my chapters and I noticed that I had written that Bianca was pregnant in the chapter The Day Before, now because I was focused on the wedding I completely forgot to continue it on, now I have decided that Bianca miscarried and because only Heath and Charlie knew nobody else found out. Hope that is okay! So sorry that I forgot anyway here is the next chapter hope you are all satisfied with it! I am up to 195 reviews and want to get to 200 before I add chapter 40! Eek so please review and the 200****th**** reviewer gets a mention! Remember to review! Dannielle xoxo**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **_The Braxton family were faced with the difficult decision of whether to turn off Bella's life support machine._

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**HEATH POV**

It had been two days since Dr Walker had told us about the decision we had to make. Nobody wanted to make the decision which meant every time we sat down to discuss it an argument would break out. I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, just thinking about Bella. It was 1am and Bianca was sleeping softly for the first time. I woke up to the sun hitting my face, looked at the clock 8am. It was the latest that I had slept for a few days, Bianca was gone so I climbed out and headed downstairs.

I found her sitting at the table staring into her mug, I kissed her forehead as I sat down next to her "Brax called, he is heading to the hospital at 9am" she said, I nodded "okay we better get ready then" I said as we headed upstairs to change. I came back downstairs ready to leave to find Bianca already waiting. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank and blue zip up jumper over the top. I passed her bag to her and grabbed her hand as we left for the hospital.

**BRAX POV**

It was cold and quiet in the hospital, Bella's body was lying still on the bed the only noise was the sound of the ventilator rhythmic popping as it pumped life into Bella and the heart monitors beeping telling us that for now she was alive – sort of. I had arranged for Sid to meet everyone at our house for lunch so that he could explain what our options are. We had picked Mckenzie up that morning and she was now sleeping peacefully in her pram. Ruby had not been in to visit her since the day she was admitted, she was out late at night partying and was constantly drinking. Charlie was worried sick but knew that this was her grief talking and that soon enough she would come around, we made sure that her diabetes was in check but that was all we could do. Casey had hardly uttered a word in days, Heath was constantly angry and was always yelling at something, whether it was the vending machine for eating his change or a nurse who was coming to check on Bella. There was nothing any of us could do, only time would tell how we dealt with this.

Soon enough lunch time rolled around and we had all gone back to our place and we gathered around the dining table. Sid sat across from us as we waited for him to begin. "What do you want to know?" he asked kindly "What are her chances?" I asked scared of the answer "Well as I have said Bella's brain was starved of oxygen for too long which means that her brain is not able to function so she cannot breathe on her own and never will be able to" he said slowly "what is that machine doing?" Heath asked "the life support machine is a ventilator that is supplying Bella with the oxygen that she needs to stay alive" he said "so can she wake up?" Heath asked again "no, Bella's brain can't function which means she can't breathe on her own which is why she needs the machine to do it for her" Sid said patiently "what happens when it gets turned off?" Charlie asked "the machine stops pumping oxygen into Bella's lungs meaning she won't get the oxygen she needs to survive and her heart will stop beating" Sid said sadly "so you want us to let her die" Heath asked angrily, I watched as Bianca placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed "you need to understand that by turning the machine off you are not killing her you are simply letting her go peacefully, technically Bella died the minute her brain ceased to function" Sid explained "can we be there?" I asked "of course" Sid nodded "we can't turn the machine off" Heath exclaimed "Heath it's the right thing to do" Charlie said softly "killing her is right!" he bellowed "turn off the machine" Casey spoke calmly. We all turned to face him, it was the first time in almost 4 days he had spoken.

"What Case?" I asked "turn off the machine, it is what she wants" Casey said again calmly. We all looked at on another before Heath finally nodded "okay we'll turn it off" he said. Sid nodded "okay well we will arrange it for this afternoon" he said before standing and leaving. We decided that if today was Bella's last day she wouldn't spend a moment of it alone.

The afternoon came around all to quickly and it was now 5 o'clock and Sid had arrived to turn off the machine. We stood back and watched as they carefully removed the tube from Bella's throat, we all gathered around her Casey holding one hand, Heath the other. Charlie gently laid Mckenzie down beside Bella as I stroked her hair. Charlie had her hand on her leg as did Bianca and Cooper stood at the end of the bed as Sid turned off the ventilator and her heart rate started to decline. Tears flooded our eyes as everyone started crying, when suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the room as her heart stopped beating. I heard a loud sob from behind, I turned and saw Ruby standing there, I waved her over as she broke down in my arms. Finally facing the fact that Bella had died….

**How was that? Now please don't hate me, I love a twist and I have a few in store so please don't give up on the story yet! PLEASE DON'T! I want you all to review and tell me what you thought even if it is just something like 'NO!' it still counts and helps, so please anything! I want 200 reviews before I update again so lucky 200****th**** reviewer get a mention! REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**


	40. Goodbye Forever?

**I cannot believe the response that I have gotten from the previous chapter, I am so glad that you have really come to love Bella! I was going to keep you in suspense for a few more days but I decided that I would be kind and put it up today before I go out! SO HERE IT IS! Chapter 40! I cannot believe that I up to 40 chapters! As promised: Lazza77 you were the lucky 200****th**** reviewer! CONGRATULATIONS! Now I want LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Enjoy and REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

_I sat on the hard wooden bench of the church, Charlie next to me. I was staring at the dark wood coffin with gold handles. I was wearing a suit for the first time since my wedding, Charlie was wearing a tight fitting knee length black dress and even Mckenzie was wearing black. The church was filled with people dressed in black and crying softly into their tissues. I watched as Elijah took to the stand "we are here today to remember a beautiful young girl who was taken from the world far too soon." He spoke to the crowd._

"_now we will hear from Bella's best friend, Ruby Buckton" Elijah said as Ruby took to the podium. "I don't really know what to say to be honest, Bella was my best friend but not only that she was my sister. I remember when I met her in the diner, we clicked instantly and since that day we have been inseparable, she has been through so much in her life and she overcame it all only to be taken away from us by someone she thought she had escaped. I found a poem that I am sure Bella would have loved" Ruby choked out as a few tears slid down her face_

"_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there; I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sun on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain,_

_When you awaken in the mornings hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush,_

_Of quiet birds in circling flight._

_I am the soft star-shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there; I did not die." She managed "I wish it were true but I know that although she is gone she will forever be with us. Goodbye Bella, my best friend and my sister." She finished before gently touching Bella's coffin and sitting down beside Charlie and I. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. _

_Heath spoke next. "I have no idea how to explain what I am feeling right now. I am hurt, angry, scared, sad and most of all I miss my sister. A lot of you don't know Bella all that well but she was – no is the most amazing person ever put on this earth. I remember the day that my parents bought Casey and Bella home from the hospital, I had come home from school and all I knew was that mum had finally had the babies. When I saw them both I thought they were both boys but I was soon told otherwise. Isabella was the most beautiful little baby girl you could imagine, her eyes were such a vivid bright blue and she had the tightest grip I have ever felt from a baby" Heath said which earned a laugh from the group of people occupying the church pews._

"_I remember so much about Casey and Isabella's life, their first steps, first words, first time my only sister punched me in the arm, first time Brax and I taught them how to surf. I never once imagined that I would be standing in a church with my sisters body lying in a coffin before me after knowing her for only 17 years. Bella had the most amazing smile, that would light up a room and eyes that sparkled even in the dark and I know that right now she is here looking at me, the angel that she is thinking 'god Heath never knew you were so cheesy' I love Bella with every fibre of my being and I will never forget her. My dearest baby sister Isabella Maree Braxton, I love you now and forever" He finished kissing his two fingers and then tapping his heart. He joined Bianca beside us._

"_Now we will be hearing a few words from Charlie Braxton, Isabella's sister in law." Elijah said as Charlie climbed the few steps to the podium. "I owe so much to Bella, thanks to her I still have my beautiful baby girl Mckenzie. Thanks to Bella I get to spend another second, another minute, another hour with my daughter. Bella gave up her life so that Brax and I could have our baby girl, and I promise everyone in this room and God himself that not a day will go by that Mckenzie will not hear about her amazing aunt, the aunt that gave up her entire future, entire life so that she could live just one more day. Bella was taken from this world before she had a chance to get married, have her first child, buy a house, get a job and even though she will never get to experience any of those things she sure managed to live an amazing life with the time she had. It is immensely hard to imagine a day without seeing Isabella Braxton smile or laugh but she will be forever in our hearts and will never be forgotten. Good bye my friend, my confidant and my sister." She said before kissing her hand and pressing it against the coffin containing my sister._

"_Next to speak is Isabella's twin brother, Casey Braxton" Elijah said as a weak and defeated Casey stepped up to the microphone. "I-I don't know how to do this, breathe, blink, walk any of it without Bella on this earth. I have lost a piece of me, I have lost the other half of my life and now I just don't know what to do. I planned on telling you all about what a great person Bella was but you already know that. You already know just how amazing, beautiful, strong, funny and inspiring my little sister was so I don't need to tell you that. To be honest I don't really know what to say, Bella was stolen from us far too early and there is one man responsible. I don't know how I can face the next hour, day, week or even year without Bella in my life. I just don't think I can say goodbye" Casey said as he broke down, falling to the carpeted floor of the stage. Heath helped him to his feet and got him to the chair before Elijah returned to the stand._

"_Finally we will be hearing from Bella's eldest brother Brax" He spoke softly as I wandered up to the front. I looked out to see so many faces, tissues and tears and I just didn't know what to do. "They say that eventually the grief will get easier and that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel but I think that is crap because I can't see that light and I don't think I will ever be able to. I had my precious sister stolen from me and my family because of one evil horrible man who should be the one lying in a coffin. Thanks to Bella I still have my daughter but right now I need my sister, I need her here to give some funny scarstic remark that makes everyone laugh, I need her here so that I can see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her as she miserably fails trying to twirl her pasta around a fork. I just…. I just need her here" I said as I broke down, Charlie was at my side in seconds as she guided me to our seats. _

_The ceremony lasted for another hour before the six men dressed in black hoisted the coffin into the air and carried my sister out to the hearse that was waiting on the red gravel outside. Ruby was crying into Casey as he tried to keep his composure, Mckenzie began to fuss as Charlie gently bounced her on her hip, tears streaming down her face. I just stood there staring as they strapped the coffin into the back so that it wouldn't slide during the journey to the cemetery. We were ushered to the car that was waiting as we all climbed in and headed to the cemetery for the burial._

_Within twenty minutes we were standing at the top of Stuarts Point in the cemetery that resided there. The hole had already been dug and there was a piece of synthetic green turf laid on either side with pieces of wide rope to lower the coffin down with. The large headstone that sat just behind the hole read:_

_Isabella Maree Braxton_

_November 24__th__ 1994 – 9__th__ March 2012_

_Beloved sister to Darryl, Heath, Casey,_

_Ruby, Charlie and Bianca. _

_Amazing aunt to Mckenzie and Darcy._

_Taken far too early,_

_Forever loved and cherished, gone but not forgotten._

_Elijah had arrived along with a few other people who Bella was close to. Cooper and his family, Leah and VJ, Marilyn, Alf and Roo, April, Indi, Dex, Romeo, Sid and Xavier, John and Gina were all standing around the site as we slowly walked up to the hole. Bella had already arrive and was resting just about the deep hole. Elijah said a short prayer as the coffin was lowered into the hole and each of the guests took a white or purple rose and threw it down onto the box. I watched as my step-daughter, wife and brothers all threw their roses down, each whispering something to her as they struggled to keep themselves composed. I was last, by choice. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to say goodbye but I had to. I picked up the last purple rose and gently let it slip from my fingers as it dropped down to the coffin below "Goodbye for now baby girl" I whispered before joining Charlie and taking Mckenzie as we left the cemetery for the wake._

**Okay, so please don't hate me! It's all in the plan – please review or PM I don't mind which one and just let me know what you thought. What you want to happen, what your emotions are or even just have a little rant! It all counts! Please don't stop reading, this story is FAR from over and I have many plans for this story so please keep tuning in a reviewing! I love you all! Dannielle xoxo**


	41. Never give up hope

**Hey everyone, here is the next update. I have been really disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last few chapters, I only got 3 reviews for chapter 40 so please guys if you would like this story to continue please keep reviewing, I really don't want to stop writing but if I don't get the reviews I find it hard to know what you want to see and if you're liking where I am going, so please, please, please review! I hope you all like this one and ****please**** don't forget to review! Dannielle xoxo.**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **_I picked up the last purple rose and gently let it slip from my fingers as it dropped down to the coffin below "Goodbye for now baby girl" I whispered before joining Charlie and taking Mckenzie as we left the cemetery for the wake._

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

BRAX POV

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a change in the sounds that filled the room. A steady beeping had started to come from the heart monitor that Bella was hooked up to. My head flicked up and I blinked a few times before looking at Sid who looked completely astonished. Ruby had also stopped crying and was now wondering the same thing as everyone else. Was Bella still alive?

We were soon ushered out of the room by Sid and a few newer doctors and nurses. We sat nervously in the waiting room for like the thousandth time that year. All of us anxious to find out what exactly was going on. Sid and a female doctor emerged from Bella's room about 20 minutes later. We all jumped to our feet and surged forward nervous, excited and confused about what had just happened.

"Doc, what is going on?" I asked frantically "Well Bella began to breathe on her own again" Sid said simply "what does that mean?" I asked "she's alive" was all he said "how? I thought you said she was gone" I continued "yes well both Dr Lindell and I both believed that your sister was brain dead but it seems she is not ready to die just yet" Sid said "this is truly one of the most amazing things that I have witnessed in my entire career, there is just no explanation for why your sister is alive right now" Sid continued as the doctor beside him nodded "so she's awake" Heath asked "no she is still in a coma and the next 24 to 48 hours will be critical for us to tell what her chances of survival are but at the moment I would say absoutley anything is possible, your sister is one tough cookie" Sid said before him and the other doctor walked off down the hall. We all just stood there in disbelief before we finally managed to enter the room.

There she was lying there the same way she was when we left but somehow she had a different look about her. Her skin was more normal and her hair had regained its shine. I stood back as Cooper hurried over and kissed her forehead, Heath slapped him on the back and gave him a small smile as he too repeated the gesture. I sat beside her a took her hand squeezing it tightly "gave us quite a scare there Belle" I said as everyone nodded. At that moment Ruby ran from the room with her hand over her mouth, Casey just sighed and hurried out after her.

BELLA POV

I could hear everything they were saying but I just couldn't open my eyes, I heard the conversations about how they thought I was dead but all I wanted to know was if Mckenzie was alright. I tried so hard to open my eyes but they just wouldn't budge, I heard Brax faintly "Bella if you can hear me please squeeze my hand" he said. I used all the strength that I had to give him a squeeze, although it was barely a squeeze but I knew he felt it, he gasped as everyone sighed "oh thank god" Charlie sighed. I was now getting really tired so I let myself drift off to sleep.

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids open and I saw the bright fluroesent light above me, I turned my head slightly to see that I was alone and it was 1am. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in, she stopped when she saw that I was awake "just hold on honey, I am just going to get Dr Walker" she said as she quickly bustled out of the room only to return moments later with Sid. "good to see your awake Bella, you've been out for a while now" he said as the nurse helped him gently prop me up with some pillows "how are you feeling" he asked. I wanted to talk but my mouth was a dry as the Sahara desert in summer so I just pointed to my throat as the nurse handed me a cup of water and helped me take a large gulp.

"ah that's better" I sighed croakily "I'm okay, how long have I been out?" I whispered hoarsely "about two weeks" he replied as he listened to my heart "your family have been here non-stop" Sid continued "I will give them a call as soon as I am done examining you to let them know you are awake" he finished as he wrote some stuff in my charts "no, let them sleep they will find out when they arrive tomorrow" I said. Sid just nodded as he continued on with the examination.

According to Sid, I was in perfect health considering that just two weeks ago I was hooked up to a life support machine and my family was told I was brain dead. I was tired which was strange because I had slept for a fortnight but I let the sleep take over my body as I got comfortable in the bed. I woke up to the sun streaming in and the clock read 7am. I knew from past experiences that breakfast would be served in about 5 minutes and visiting hours started in half an hour. As predicted the breakfast arrived minutes later and although the thought of eating an entire tin of paint looked more appetizing I was starving so I wolfed it all down. I hadn't eaten in two weeks and the soggy bowl of cereal and burnt toast was barely enough to fill the gaping hole where my stomach used to be.

Half an hour soon past and as I had predicted the door opened and in walked my family. They all stoped dead in their tracks when they saw me. "what? You look like you've seen a ghost" I replied cheekily. Brax, Heath and Casey just smiled before rushing over to my bed and engulfing me in a hug. I laughed as I took in their warm scent before pulled back. Ruby and Bianca walked through the door, Bianca carrying a large diner bag in her hand. Ruby looked over to me and her eyes widened, she let out an excited squeal as she rushed across the room and hugged me tightly. I just laughed and smiled "miss me didja?" I asked "don't you ever do that again you hear me!" she exclaimed. I just nodded and smiled as Bianca kissed my cheek.

I looked to the door as Charlie came bustling in with Mckenzie in the pram, I let out a silent sigh of relief "thank god she is okay" I said. Charlie looked up and gasped, she hurried over to me and gave me a warm hug "oh thank god you're okay!" she said "and thank you" she said looking me in the eye as she sat on Brax's lap "what for?" I asked confused "saving Mckenzie's life, the doctors said that the only reason she survived with hardly any injuries was because someone sheiled her from the heat and flames, that someone could have only been you" she said smiling warmly at me. "hey it's my fault she got caught up in this and I did promise you I would keep her safe" I replied as Cooper came into the room.

I watched as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened "you're awake" was all he said. I nodded "looks like it" I replied with a smile as everyone exited the room. He slowly walked over to me and lent down to me, engulfing me in a hug "I thought I had lost you" he whispered into my neck "never" I replied as his kissed me passionately. He kissed my forehead and sat down beside me "you have no idea what it was like" he said "no I really don't, I was kinda out of it" I replied with a smile "seriously Bella do you know that they had you on life support and said that you were never going to wake up, we turned the machine OFF!" he emphasised "Coop, I know! I could hear everything" I said touching his hand. "I just can't believe that you're here, it seems so surreal" he said shaking his head, I tilted his head towards mine "well I am, and I don't plan on coming back to this stinkin' place!" I said kissing his nose "you can come back in now you sooks!" I called as one by one they all filed into my room.

We spent the rest of the day chatting about what I had missed out on, but I couldn't help that everyone kept looking at my heart monitor. "you guys, I can assure you, you're not dreaming. I am alive, breathing, my hearts beating okay!" I said chuckling. Heath squeezed my hand "I know but you were brain dead, we can't help but think this is not real!" he cried. I nodded "yeah, but it is and I promise that I am not going _anywhere_!" I replied. I watched as everyone nodded.

So my lovely readers, are you HAPPY! It was my plan all along, I never intended to kill Bella off completely, I just wanted you to think that I had! Haha, mean I know but you know I love y'all and just like to mix it up a bit! I hope I was convincing, from the reviews that I have been getting it seems as though I was so YEAH! Anyway please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and if you don't want to do that just PM me. I have had some wonderful comments from people on Facebook on the Charlie and Brax page so thank-you to them you know who you are. ;) Please review and you never know I might update sooner! REVIEW EVERYONE! Dannielle xoxo


	42. Sunny days, shocks and surprises

**Hey everyone, a little disappointed by the lack of reviews. It makes it harder to right and I really have a bit more to go with story and I don't want to end it because I am really enjoying writing it. So please review and just let me know what you do and don't like etc. It really is important and a key in writing these stories so please people review, review, review! Ta Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

It had been a fortnight since I had been released from hospital and I was fine, well pretending to be. I had started to have dreams at night about Ryan kidnapping me and the things I remember just before the building exploded. I had pretended that everything was fine and so far my façade was working well. If I felt a panic attack coming on I would just go somewhere private until I calmed down. I had researched it a bit on the internet and had a few tactics so that it didn't get out of hand and I ended up in hospital again. I was sick and tired of being in hospital, I had been in there more since I had been in the Bay that in my entire life and I vowed that the only reason I would go back was if I was in labour. Which I wasn't planning on doing anytime soon!

Cooper had come over for the day since everyone had gone out and we were lying on the couch watching movies. I was nestled comfortably in his arms and I was beginning to drift off to sleep, I felt my eyes close as I drifted off. I slept comfortably for the first time since I had been home, not a nightmare, not a flashback nothing. I felt safe with Cooper and I was happy, my last boyfriends had never made me feel this safe which made me slightly uneasy. Cooper was twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers before he broke the comfortable silence "wanna go get some lunch?" he asked "mmm, yeah. I am getting hungry" I said as I sat up. I noticed that Cooper was looking at me "what?" I asked confused "nothing, it's just… you're so beautiful and you don't even know it" he looking straight at me. I felt my cheeks begin to burn slightly, which was something I rarely ever did, Cooper laughed and wrapped his arm around my neck pulling me close to him as he gently kissed the top of my head.

15 minutes later and we were walking through the doors of the diner, I rolled my eyes as I saw Colleen behind the counter. "oh young Isabella, how are we today after your brush with death" she fussed, I sighed "fine Colleen and it's Bella remember. Can I get a Greek salad and an orange juice please, babe what do you want?" I asked turning my attention to Cooper who was smirking "ah just a Club sandwich and a water thanks" he said as he squeeze my hand "ah young love, so sweet. Shall we be expecting wedding bells any time soon?" she asked with a grin, I choked on my gum "god Colleen, I'm 17! And can you make that takeaway" I snapped as Cooper wrapped his arm around my waist. Colleen just looked down embarrassed before bustling off into the kitchen.

After we had escaped Colleen we walked down the beach and sat on the bank, I could see the waves were seriously good but I wasn't allowed to surf for a month so I was out of luck. We ate in silence before I heard someone call my name from behind. I turned to see Constable Watson and her rookie puppy dog walking down the embankment towards us, I sighed as I felt nervousness in my stomach. "are you alright bub?" Cooper asked, I just nodded as I smiled at Watson "hey Watson, what can I do for you?" I asked politely "we just came to tell you that we caught Ryan Baylis this morning" she said gently. I nodded breathing a sigh of relief "okay thanks" I replied with a smile "we were wondering if you would come down the station and make a statement" she said equally as calm. I felt Cooper tense behind me "are you crazy! You've got that idiot locked up and you want her to go down to the same station! You're nuts!" he cried "Mr Harding, Ryan Baylis is safely locked in a cell there is no way he is coming near Bella" Watson replied. "You can't force her to do this, it's ridiculious! You people are just crazy!" he cried lunging forward slightly as the sand slipped beneath his feet. Watson didn't move as she saw the sand slip but the other officer jumped forward tackling Cooper to the ground and rolling him over, pulling his hands tightly as he cuffed him.

"What are you doing!" I screamed "let him go Charlton!" Watson yelled "he lunged at you!" he called back "NOW!" Watson enforced. Charlton looked up at his superior as he quickly unlocked Cooper. Watson and I helped him to his feet as I brushed sand off of him "you're a frigin moron!" I yelled at the other officer "hey I can arrest you too if you want" he threatened. I scoffed "oh big it on pipsqueak!" I cried back before turning to Watson "I would be glad to come down the station and make a statement" I said politely before turning to Charlton "and as for you dumbass, you may want to be careful as to who you mess with" I said coldly "is that a threat Miss Braxton" he replied smugly "no honey, I don't make threats. I make promises!" I said before taking Cooper's hand and leading him up the beach leaving a stunned Charlton and an angry Watson in my wake.

I walked into the station with Cooper following me, I had called Brax and Charlie on the way and they were waiting for me when we arrived. Watson came out of the office towards us "now that you have an adult present would you please follow me" she said as I kissed Cooper and followed Watson, Brax and Charlie into the interview room leaving Cooper sitting alone in the station.

About 15 minutes later I emerged from the interview after giving my statement, Cooper stood behind me next to Charlie and Brax as I signed my statement. As soon as I had finished signing I heard a sick laugh that made my skin crawl "ah little Isabella Braxton, thought I got rid of you once and for all" Ryan said from behind. I turned slowly to face the man that had nearly killed me, I could feel my heart racing and my breathing turning ragged, I pushed it down and swallowed my fear, I had to face him and prove I wasn't scared. "What is he doing in here! Get him out!" Watson shouted as Brax and Cooper both lunged forward towards Ryan, officers were instantly there pulling them back as he laughed evilly "get him out of here!" Watson screamed "STOP!" I yelled loudly causing everyone including Ryan to stop and look at me.

"you two, cut it out." I said to Cooper and Brax nodding towards the chairs. The turned and walked over near Charlie waiting paitently. I took a deep breath and slowly began to walk forward until I was about an inch away from Ryan's face, I kept my voice low and deathly cold as I spoke "You think you may have won, but I assure you that as long as I have air in my lungs I will not let you win. I am going to give the police my statement saying that you tried to murder me and my niece and I am then going to testify against you at your trial so that I can see the look on your face when you are sentenced to life in prison. And I know you think that you're all smart because you got to me once from behind bars but if you try and mess with me or my family again, I swear to god I will make you regret it. You may be a low life criminal but everyone has weakness and I will find yours just like you found mine and I will mess with your mind just like you did mine only I won't half do the job. You mess with me again and I swear on my families grave that I will not rest until I know that the company you are keeping is that of the earthworms under the grass. Understand?" I asked coldly

I knew I had gotten to him although he was quick to replace the fear with his cocky evil façade "she just threatened me, you are all my witnesses" he said looking around the room. Watson stepped forward "I didn't hear a threat – did any of you?" she asked mock surprised before turning slowly around the room as everyone shook their heads 'no'. This is corruption, my lawyer will be here any moment and he is going to get me out just you wait and see!" he cried. Just as the words left his mouth Cooper's dad walked around the corner "what is going on here?" his asked shocked "why are you holding my client!" he cried "dad! You're still this scum bags lawyer after what he did to Bella?" Cooper bellowed. Mr Harding turned to his son "Cooper we will discuss this at home" he said sternly, Cooper rolled his eyes "go to hell" he spat before walking out of the station. I didn't hesitate to follow him, Brax and Charlie not far behind me.

**Okay, I don't know about this chapter. Nothing major happened but I just wanted a chapter with no MASSIVE MAJOR drama you know just something to keep you interested and keep the story going. I hope you all liked it none the less and I have decided to give you a little bit of a spoiler as to what will be happening in the next few chapters.**

**What's to come on Picture Perfect:**

_**Tempers flare when the rest of the family learn of Bella's plans to testify at her attackers trial – again.**_

_**Cooper distances himself from Bella – will this be the end for Summer Bay's newest dream couple?**_

_**Charlie struggles with relinquishing Mckenzie from her sight**_

_**Bella fights her demons with the trauma from her attack.**_

_**Two new people show up in the bay. Who are they and what repercussions are in store for the Braxton's as a result of their arrival?**_

_**Heath confides in Bianca about his and Bella's secret code.**_

**So stay tuned everyone hopefully those spoilers keep you interested. Now please remember to review or PM (whichever it's your choice, I am happy with either) and let me know what you like, don't like and what you are looking forward to the most. You know what if you don't want to answer the other questions cool but please answer the one about what you are most looking forward to I would LOVE to hear it! Review my lovelies. Dannielle xoxo**


	43. The best part of fighting is the make up

**Howdy everyone, (sorry us Aussie's never get to use that word!) anyway enough with my weirdness and on with the story. This would be chapter number 43, and I hope you like it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me your ideas, I have taken them on board and am planning to use them in future chapters. This is a very Bella and Cooper oriented story, so I hope you like them as much as I do because the next few chapters will be mainly focused on them with the others as more background characters and I promise that the other characters will get more 'air time' so to speak so don't give up yet! Please! I hope you are all looking forward to the spoilers I gave you, I know I am looking forward to your reaction from them! Now please remember to review or PM (whichever it's your choice, I am happy with either) and let me know what you like, don't like blah, blah, blah. Anyway on with the chapter – REVIEW! Dannielle **

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I knew Cooper was mad, I could tell by how fast he was walking. Charlie and Brax said they would meet me at home so I could catch Cooper. I was practically running trying to catch him "COOPER WAIT!" I yelled, I decided I was not going to do this "TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND IT WILL BE THE LAST YOU EVER TAKE!" I screamed. Cooper stopped, I sighed. Finally. I looked away as I walked over to him, it was getting closer to night and the sun was setting, making it a beautiful sight. The bright orange, yellow, red and pink rays bursting over the softening blue of the sky, mixing with the fluffy white clouds and casting a rippling sparkle over the ocean. I turned to face him as I got closer "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of run off like that" he said "no you shouldn't have" I snapped "why did you?" I asked softening slightly "I dunno, my dad is trying to keep the guy who nearly killed you out of jail what do you think!" he spat raising his voice. "It's his job Cooper!" I snapped back "yeah well I wish it wasn't, you have no idea how tough it is" he said looking out at the ocean.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes "tough" I spat "Cooper you don't know the meaning of tough. You think tough is your dad doing his job! You think having it tough means not have the latest BMW! You don't know tough. Try having your father abandon your family when you were so young you don't even remember what he looks like, try growing up with your mum wasting all the money on pokies and booze and then bringing home a different guy each week, try watching your mother as she slurred her speech and threw up in the rubbish bin at your 4th grade parent teacher interview, try being attacked when you were 15 by some low life who has a thing for knives, try being me Cooper. Try living my life for just one day and then see how tough your life really is! At least you have a dad, at least he cares for you enough to have a job so that you can get a good education, a job, fancy things! You have no idea what tough is Cooper so don't stand there and tell me that you have it tough when your life is FAR from tough." I spat angrily as I spun on my heels and stormed off towards the house.

Two days later and I have received many texts, email, Instant Messages, Facebook messages and phone calls from Cooper. I was so mad at him for thinking he had a tough life but I knew everyone was getting sick of the constant messages. I had the house to myself, Charlie and Brax had taken Mckenzie, Ruby and Casey to the city to see Morag. I had decided to have a relaxing pamper day, I had unplugged the phone and had visited the video store and picked up some chick flicks along with popcorn, chocolate and my favourite juice and softdrink before coming home and changing into a pair of grey close fitting yoga pants and a blue 'Los Angeles 48' V neck t-shirt that I had gotten on my trip there. I had everything set up and I had just begun my movie when the doorbell rang.

"Urgh" I moaned as I placed the large bowl of buttery popcorn on the couch and heading to the door. I swung it open impatiently to see Cooper stand behind it "what do you want Cooper?" I asked tiredly "I wanna talk" he replied looking me up and down "well I'm busy – what are you looking at?" I snapped "sorry it's just… you know you're hot" he said looking away. I looked at the ground "do you want to come in?" I asked softer, Cooper just nodded as I widened the door to allow him in. Even though there was plenty of room for him to walk through the door he deliberately brushed past me, looking into my eyes, he slowly leaned down towards me stopping slightly to check if it was okay, I flicked my eyes back to his letting him know it was alright as he leaned closer towards me kissing me softly. The kiss deepened fast, he moved us slightly, shutting the door and pressing my back up against the cold wood. I linked my arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him, his hands found my waist as he lifted me into the air, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer towards me as he continued to kiss me passionately. I felt his thumbs slide under my t-shirt slightly, touching the skin where my scar was. I flinched slightly, he must have realised as he moved his hand slightly as we continued kissing.

I heard my phone ringing on the table "mm lea-ve it" Cooper murmured against my lips "mm no, I mm, I can't it might be Brax" I said as I pulled away reluctantly unwrapping my legs from around him and moving over to the table. I took a deep breath to slow my breathing "hello" I said into the phone "ah hi Bella. It's Richard Harding, Cooper's father" Richard said into the receiver "oh hi" I replied confused as to why my boyfriend's father was calling me "I was wondering if Cooper was with you?" he asked. I could hear the tiredness and frustration in his voice "ah yeah" I replied not wanting Cooper to know who I was talking to "would you be able to get him to talk to me, I wouldn't normally ask it's just. I am desperate." He replied, the desperation evident, I sighed lightly "hang on" I said before moving the phone away from my ear and covering my hand over the speaker "Cooper it's your dad" I said softly "god he is unbelievable!" he cried "he wants to talk to you" I continued "well tell him no" he replied "no" I stated "what?" Cooper asked confused "you're going to talk to your father and if you don't then I am pretty sure you know where the door is" I stated calmly. He looked at me for a minute before stretching his hand out towards me, I handed him the phone and left the room to give him some privacy.

I was lying on the lounge chair on the deck just outside the kitchen reading my magazine when I heard the glass door slide open. I looked over to see Cooper walk towards me "thanks" he said as he took a seat on the chair opposite me, I studied him though my black designer sunglasses "did you make up?" I asked cutely. He laughed "we're good now" he answered "although he did interrupt our make-up" he continued raising his eyebrows. I laughed, lifting the sunnies on to the top of my head, brushing the hair from the side of my face "yeah and a good thing to, was getting a little out of hand" I replied smiling at him as he moved to the side of my chair "mm, but me can still have fun right?" he asked as he leant down to my face "mm, I guess so" I murmured as we resumed out kiss. After a while I pulled back, pecking his lips quickly "want to go for a swim?" I asked looking into his bright blue eyes "sounds fun" he replied as he kissed me once more and taking my hand and pulling me onto the deck. He towered above me when I was flat footed but I liked it, I looked up and him in the sunlight "I just going to get changed" I said as I went to walk inside, Cooper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back making me squeal with laughter "if I don't get to change neither to you" he whispered "haha no way! I am not swimming in my underwear, they are way too expensive!" I cried pulling away "and besides your wearing board shorts" I said as I walked inside to change.

I quickly changed into my white bandeau bikini and grabbed two towels and applied sun screen before heading out to the pool. I stepped out into the warm sunshine to find Cooper standing facing the beach his back to me, he had taken his shirt off and I could see his tan toned body, well the back of it. I put the towels on the chairs and walked up behind him sliding my hands around his waist, he turned to face me as he lent down and kissed me softly "is there anything you don't look hot in?" he asked looking down at me "a paper bag?" I replied sarcastically as I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the pool "I'm sure you would make that look good" he said from behind me. He dropped my hand and scooped me into his arms, I squealed in delight as he dropped my legs and turning me so I was at eye level, I wrapped my legs around him as I kissed him passionately and he walked us into the cool water. He missed a step and sent us flying into the water, I swam to the top laughing my head off as he pulled me back into my arms "did I distract you?" I laughed as I brushed my hair out of my eyes "mm a little bit. You have a habit of doing that" he said as we played around in the pool.

An hour later and I was sitting on the edge of the pool, my legs in the water hooked under Cooper's arms keeping him close to me. He was holding my hand and playing with my fingers when suddenly he dropped them. I looked at him carefully as he stared at my stomach, it wasn't long before I clicked to what he was looking at. My stomach flipped as I watched him stare at the infinity scar on the right side just above my hip. He moved his hand slowly up my leg to my stomach before looking up at me, I smiled lightly reassuring him as his fingers reached the scar, he traced it a few times before looking at me sadly "I'm so sorry" he said "huh?" I asked confused "about being a spoiled brat, you were right. I don't know tough, I just wish you never had to go through that. I wasn't there to protect you and I hate that" he replied looking back at my stomach. I gently lifted his face towards mine, looking in his eyes "you couldn't have protected me, no-one could have. He wanted to hurt me and he was always going to" I said calmly "how can you be so calm about it you were so close to dying" he said as I noticed tears forming in his eyes "I know, but I am here now and that is all that matters. I am not going to let him get to me like he did the first time" I said as I lent down and kissed him "you're amazing you know that" he said when I pulled away "yeah, I've been told once or twice" I replied cheekily before kissing him again, passionately.

**I know that there was not a lot to that chapter but I wanted it to be a more Bella and Cooper oriented one, them spending the day together doing normal coupley things. Learning things about each other because as you know there are tough times ahead for them and I wanted to show them happy and fun loving teenagers who are really into each other without the seriousness. Just a fun, flirty, cute chapter and I hope that is what you guys thought of it. Tell me in your reviews what you got from this chapter. Did you find it fun, flirty and sexy or do want DRAMA! Personally I want to have a slight rest from all the sadness of the last few chapters and just show some fun, flirty, happy sides of each of the couples before getting into the more dramatic stuff which is soon to come. Though it won't be all mush ball and gooey, I'm not really a mushy person and neither is Bella and there will be light drama but nothing MAJOR just yet. Hope that's cool, let me know in your reviews, so that means you have to review! Okay, Review! Dannielle xoxo**


	44. The things you never knew about me

**Hi everyone, so this is a very family oriented chapter, you are probably wondering why there has been nothing about Bella testifying and that will arise in the next two to three chapters. Charlie and Brax or even Cooper for that matter didn't believe she was serious. Anyway it will happen soon, I promise! Hope you like this one!**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BIANCA POV**

Tonight we were having a family dinner at Angelo's and as per usual we were waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. I was the only one ready and that was because I had arrived clothed. Heath, Casey and Brax sat at the table impatiently waiting. It was another 10 minutes before Charlie appeared with Mckenzie on her hip. She was wearing a jade green flowy sundress and a pair of black high heels, her hair was out and wavy as Mckenzie twirled it around her fingers. Mckenzie was wearing a cute pair of white leggings and a black and pink dress over the top and a black strechy headband with a large pink flower to the side. I smiled as I watched the girls head over to Brax. Ruby headed down wearing a red maxi dress with her hair out and curly, pushed back from her face with a braided headband. She wore and pair of blue heels to match her blue chunky bangles. Bella was last as usual but of course she looked stunning, no matter how had we tried she always showed us up. Not on purpose of course, in fact she seems completely unaware that she looked amazing all the time. She was wearing a pair of black super skinny jeans and one of the most gorgeous top I have ever seen. It was a cream coloured singlet top with a black back with flowy black fabric around the entire thing, the top of the tanks was embellished with gorgeous rhinestones forming a scollaped shape across the shoulders and the chest . Similar detailing ran along the hem of the top. Her hair was slightly wavy and she wore black shiny pump heels to match.

**BRAX POV**

Tonight was karaoke night at the restaurant, we had ordered out food and were listening to the people sing when Darcy stared asking Bella if she would sing. I watched as Bella tried to talk herself out of it but knowing it was no use she agreed, much to the shock of everyone at the table. Bella had not sung since she had been attacked, Darcy ran off to pick the song as Bella followed behind. Bella took to the stage, looking somewhat nervous as the guy I had hired introduced her and announced her song. She was singing 'Been Here All Along' by Hannah Montana, Bella looked confused before the guy assured her the words were on the small screen at the bottom of the microphone. The music played and Bella began to sing, silence filled the restaurant as everyone watched on amazed. I saw Cooper's family enter the restaurant, Cooper did a double take as he saw his girlfriend singing and had to be led to their table by his mother. I smiled, Bella really knew how to keep herself a mystery.

**COOPER POV**

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it, I hadn't known she would be here tonight but I was not surprised she was considering her brother owned the place. What I was surprised about was her singing. My mother must have caught me staring as she leaned over to me and whispered "she's a classically trained singer dear" I looked at my mum for a moment thinking she was kidding, she shook her head slightly as I resumed watching my girlfriend who hadn't yet noticed me. I couldn't believe how amazing she was, I was stunned that I never knew about her singing ability. She finished her song and the restaurant erupted into loud cheers causing Natyaliah to cover her ears before she climbed down from her seat and ran over to Bella and jumping into her arms. She caught her and kissed her nose as they chatted for a few minutes, Bella looked over and caught my eye, she smiled warmly, that beautiful, sexy smile of hers but I couldn't move. She made her way over to us carrying Natyaliah "I believe she is yours" she said smiling as dad took her from Bella's arms "that was wonderful my dear, I though you stopped singing two years back" my mum asked when suddenly it all clicked. Bella stopped singing after she was attacked, I looked up at her and saw she was uneasy, I took her hand and squeezed it gently as she smiled at my mum "yeah but this is just a bit of fun" she replied "I better get back to my family, I will see you all later" she said kissing my cheek and heading back to her table.

**BELLA POV**

I could not believe I had just sung in public again, it felt great but I was surprised that Cooper's mother had recognised me. I could tell Cooper was uneasy about what he had just seen and I knew he would want to know why I hadn't told him. My phone buzzed in my jeans pocket, I pulled it out to find one new message from Cooper. I opened it and read the message '**you were amazing. C xx**' I smiled as I looked over to him, he caught my eye and winked causing me to laugh before I replied to him '**cheeky. B xxx**' as I returned to my family dinner.

It was heading on towards 1am and I was the only one awake, I yawned as I turned the T.V off and put my mug in the sink, I headed for the stairs when I heard a light knocking on the front door. Confused I headed over and flicked the outside light on and opened the door slightly, Cooper was standing on the other side smiling at me "what are you doing here?" I whispered "I missed you" he replied, I laughed "I saw you a few hours ago" I answered back "I know but we didn't get to talk" he replied mock sad "oh so the texts we've been sending all night don't count?" I said sarcastically "no they don't, are you gonna let me in its freezing out here!" he cried as I pushed the door open slightly allowing him to come in along with the cold breeze. I had just shut the door when Cooper spun me around and pressed me against it, bringing his lips down hard on mine as he kissed me intensely. I pulled back "so you did miss me" I said cheekily as he answered me by kissing me again. He steered us over to the couch before he pulled me down beside him, not once breaking the intense kiss.

It wasn't long before I was straddling Cooper's waist as our kiss continued to intensify, I knew that if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to resist temptation. I pulled back, looking into his eyes "you're crazy you know that" I whispered "yeah, I've been told that a few times" he replied as he played with my hand "I didn't know you could sing?" he questioned looking down at our entwined hands "you never asked" I replied cheekily leaning back slightly as his hands moved down to the lowest part of my back to support me "you are really good" he said meeting my eyes again "thanks" I replied looking away "why did you stop?" he asked "after I was attacked I just couldn't sing anymore, it was like I had no voice left" I replied returning my gaze to his "well you certainly found it tonight" he said as he kissed me again, "I better go" he mumbled against my lips, he went to move away but I pulled his face back to mine as I deepened the kiss "I don't want you too" I replied "stay" I whispered "I don't want you to leave me" I finished quietly. Cooper responded by tightening his grip around my and lifting us off the couch, I wrapped my legs around him as we continued to kiss as he carried me to my bedroom.

**Now just to clarify, Bella and Cooper didn't do anything when they went to her room, I don't want Bella to just give it up that easily. I want to show how she has trouble trusting a guy and taking it that next step further. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was a little shorter but at least it's a chapter right! I hope you like the fact that Bella isn't going to give in that easily and sleep with Cooper, I want her to be someone who has done that before and got hurt which is why she is so hesitant. Don't worry though I am not going to make Cooper one of those guys who is going to pressure her, I just want to show Bella's struggle in whether she can trust Cooper enough to go ahead and sleep with him. I don't know whether I will write their first time together in detail that is all up to you, if you want that then I will give it a go. Now remember to review and tell me what you think! Dannielle xoxo**


	45. Fun in the sun

**Here is chapter 45, hope you all like. I am really loving writing these fun and flirty chapters with Bella and Cooper. I am really loving them as a couple. I will try and squeeze in some chax since this is a chax story I am just so wrapped up in Bella and Cooper. But I do have a challenge for you all and that is to come up with a combined name for them like with Charlie and Brax (CHAX). The person with the best nickname will get a mention! So get thinking peoples and REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I woke up the next morning tucked closely into Cooper's arms, he was still wearing his jeans and jacket. I looked up at his face to find he was already awake "morning" he replied "mm" I responded back as I sat up slightly checking the clock, 6:00am. "sleep well?" I asked him "yeah great you?" he asked as he pulled me close to him "yeah actually, really good" I said looking up at him and kissing him "what are you doing today?" he asked "well I am gonna go for a surf, you wanna come?" I asked "I don't surf baby" he replied "but I am more than happy to watch" he said smirking as I slapped his chest lightly "only if you come swimming with me afterwards" I said cutely "well I guess I can manage that" he said as I climbed off the bed and walking into my closet, I returned holding a pair of his boardies "you left these here last time you came over" I said throwing them at him as I walked to my dresser and pulled out my bikini. I pulled my t-shirt over my head leaving me in just my red bra "what are you doing?" Cooper asked shocked, I turned to face him "getting changed, what does it look like?" I asked like it was obvious "well it's a bit distracting" he said looking me up and down "getting a good view?" I asked sarcastically as I walked over to him in just my bra and yoga pants.

I stood beside the bed looking at him "seriously why do guys like it so much when you see a girl in her bra?" I asked "well not every girl can distract a guy when she is wearing a bra but you – your different – you're frigin hot!" he said pulling me down on top of him. I squealed as I landed on him "now what was the point of that?" I asked "well now I have my hot girlfriend on me" he said "ah well she can easily get off" I said attempting to slide off of him only to have him pull me back "nah" he replied as he kissed me "come on, were going to the beach" I said slapping his chest. He wouldn't take no for an answer though, smiling he flipped us over so that he was on top, he propped himself up on his elbows so he would squish me as he continued to kiss me "I don't wanna go to the beach" he said "well I guess we could wait a little longer" I murmured.

My alarm buzzed 10 minutes later, I flipped Cooper so I was now straddling him as I pressed the button silencing the alarm "now come on, let's go to the beach" I said as I hopped off him and grabbed my bikini before heading for my closet. I emerged a few minutes later wearing my pale pink bikini and my black crocheted slip dress over the top. Cooper sat on the edge of my bed in his boardies and shirt, I grabbed my bag and walked over to him, he pulled my body into his, I pushed myself back and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs.

Two hours later I was stretched out on the sand, the warm sun hitting my skin and drying my wet hair. My eyes were closed when suddenly the sunlight was blocked by something, I opened my eyes to see Cooper leaning over me "you promised me a swim" he said cheekily as he kissed my neck "ah, well I would hate to break a promise" I said pulling his face back to mine, he responded by sliding his hand up my leg and onto my stomach. I felt his hand over the incision line from my surgery a few weeks back, he momentarily left it there before slowly moving up until it rested on my ribs "oh what a disgrace" I heard someone cry, I pulled away, and turned my head to see Colleen standing on the beach with Irene "oh leave them alone Colleen!" she cried tapping the old woman on her arm and waving at me, I flicked a friendly wave back before returning my attention to my boyfriend "come on lets go swim, at least Colleen won't interrupt us" I said raising my eyebrows. As soon as the words left my mouth Cooper scooped me up and carried me to the water "baby wait!" I cried, he stopped, grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head and throwing it onto our towel with my sunnies before he picked me up and carried me into the water.

I arrived home to find Charlie and Brax at the table "hey guys" I said "what's up?" I asked sensing the slight tension in the air "I'm trying to convince Charlie to go on a date with me" Brax said as I poured a cup of coffee and sat down beside them "why don't you want to go" I asked Charlie, she looked down at her hands and my stomach sank "you don't want to leave her after what happened" I said sadly "it's not you Bella" she said looking up "no it's fine, it was my fault this happened but you should go, if you don't want to leave her with me maybe call Bianca or something" I said taking my coffee and heading for the stairs "Bella wait" Charlie said "seriously Charlie, it's fine. Don't worry about it" I said as I headed into my room.

I grabbed my laptop and messaged Cooper _'hey babe, what are you doing?'_ I typed , he replied seconds later _'nothing much just read Taliah a bedtime _story'_ 'you're so sweet cutie ;)' _I replied _'you know it ;) x' _I got back. I laughed, _'I had fun today' _I wrote _'yeah me too, although Colleen interrupting us was annoying ;)'_ he replied. I rolled my eyes _'you're such a typical guy' _I wrote _'yeah but you love it x'_ he answered _'xx'_ I replied _'you okay?'_ he asked _'call me '_ I typed as I closed my laptop and sat back against my pillows.

My phone rung a few minutes later "hey" I answered "what's up baby?" Cooper asked the concern evident "oh nothing it's silly" I said trying to brush it off "bub, what happened?" he asked "urgh, really it's nothing. I just came home and Brax was trying to convince Charlie to leave Mckenzie at home and go on a date night, but she doesn't want to leave Mckenzie here" I said feeling tears prickling my eyes, I blinked a few times to get rid of them "baby what happened was not your fault" Cooper reassured me "actually it was, I identified him after I was attacked and I refused to call the cops when I was being stalked so this is my fault" I said as I played with the hem of my dress "Bella, stop blaming yourself" Cooper replied "yeah, yeah" I joked "I miss you" he said down the line "mm, I miss you too" I replied "I better go, I'm going to go have a shower" I said "oh yeah, go on leave me with that image!" he cried down the phone "you'll be fine! Talk to you later" I said "yeah, goodnight baby" he said "night" I replied before hanging up and heading for a shower.

I woke up to my phone ringing, I rolled over to see it was 12pm "hello?" I answered groggily "baby let me in!" Cooper cried through the receiver "where are you?" I asked "at your front door" he whispered "alright, I'll be right down" I said as I jumped out of bed, excited to see my boyfriend. I hurried down the stairs and quickly unlocked the door, I flung it open and jumped into Cooper's arms, wrapping my legs around him "wow, someone is excited to see me" he laughed "yeah, I get the best night's sleep with you" I said as I kissed him "now take me back to my room" I commanded "you're the boss" he said as he closed and locked the door carrying me back to bed. I pushed his jacket off him as soon as he had shut my door, I pulled at the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head "babe, what are you doing?" he asked "what you don't want to?" I asked confused "no I do, but I don't think you really want to. You're upset about what happened tonight and I don't want you regretting this" he said touching his forehead to mine "you're perfect you know that" I whispered kissing him gently before dropping back to the floor. He picked up his shirt and went to put it back on, I snatched it off him "I like the view without it!" I said smiling "yeah?" he asked moving towards me "yeah and how about I make it worth your while" I said pulling my top over my head revealing my purple and black lace bra "that's an even better view" he replied as he climbed into bed as I snuggled into him.

**Short I know but bear with me! Now, I know that a lot of the last few chapters have been almost all Bella and Cooper but don't worry I plan to involve more of the other characters. I included the entry into Charlie and Brax's storyline about Charlie's obsession with letting Mckenzie out of her sight. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what your favourite part was I would love to know if yours is the same as mine! Review. Lotsa love my readers! Dannielle xoxo**


	46. Family Fun or Family Fights

**Hi everyone, I am really disheartened with the amount of reviews that I have been getting, for the last chapter I got ONE review! All of my regular reviews have stopped reviewing and I am just growing more and more concerned that you are losing interest in the story, so I have decided that if I don't get a lot of reviews I may have to wrap this story up. Which is really annoying because I love writing this story and I have so much farther to go but I don't want to keep being disheartened by the lack of support. Anyway this is a family one including Cooper of course. Now I really want to hear what you would like to see more of whether it's more Ruby and Casey or even more Bella and Cooper, I just need to know so that I can make this chapter better and so that you will enjoy it more! Okay on with the story and don't forget to REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BRAX POV**

Today we were having a family picnic at the beach. Bella had been teaching Ruby to cook so the food that was edible came with us along with a hamper from the diner. We had spread out two large red and white checked blankets on the sand, Charlie sat on the blanket with Mckenzie in between her legs, a secure grasp on her. Ever since Mckenzie had been released from hospital, Charlie had hardly ever let her out of her sight, even at night I would hear her go into the nursery and check on her. I understood where she was coming from, I admit I was worried the first time I left her after what happened but I knew that the man who did this was behind bars and that she was ultimately safe. Bella was feeling guilty and hurt and had hardly said anything to either Charlie or I since she found out what was going on. I hated that she felt that way, I know that she is the only reason that Mckenzie is here today, I know that Charlie feels bad for hurting Bella but it still doesn't change anything, she just won't let Mckenzie go. I decided it was time she let her go for a bit.

I walked up the sand towards Charlie who looked up at me and smiled, I kneeled down in front of her and reached for Mckenzie, Charlie's grip tightened "what are you doing?" she asked "taking her down to play with the rest of her family" I said smiling at my daughter "no it's not safe down there" she said shaking her head "Charlie it's shallow water, and I will keep her safe" I said calmly "no Brax!" she snapped "Well you know what Charlie, she is my daughter too and you need to realise that this obsession is ridiculous and you are hurting everyone around you by not trusting them especially Bella!" I snapped back "well it's her fault in the first place!" she cried back "No! It's not Charlie and how dare you say that, she was attacked by a low life who didn't know her from a bar of soap and because she did exactly what you would have done – not back down and sent his to prison her came after her! And if you don't remember Bella is the only reason Mckenzie is safe! She saved her life, now she feels guilty enough about what happened and I am not going to let you make it worse by not letting her near her own god damn niece, that's not fair and you know it!" I snapped back angrily before carefully taking Mckenzie from Charlie and carrying her down the beach.

I walked over to Bella and handed Mckenzie to her, she looked at me nervously "are you sure Charlie is okay with this" she asked, I nodded "yeah" I said. She smiled as she held Mckenize close "hey baby girl" she whispered bouncing her around gently, Mckenzie started giggling and flapping her hands around, Bella looked to the top of the beach where she saw Charlie standing and watching, I knew she could see the concern on her face as she handed her straight over to me before heading into the water. I turned to Charlie and shook my head before walking slowly into the water.

**HEATH POV**

We were all sitting around the picnic blankets when Bianca squeezed my hand and nodded "ah guys we have an announcement to make!" I said happily, everyone diverted their attention to us "I'm pregnant!" Bianca butted in before I could speak, joy covered everyone's faces "oh my god congratulations!" Ruby squealed as everyone hugged us. Bianca was beaming and I could tell by the way my face hurt I was too. "Okay who wants to play touch footy!" I cried "yeah!" everyone yelled "Cooper?" I asked looking at him, he was standing just to the right of me and had his arm wrapped around the front of Bella "ah yeah sounds good" he said I nodded "okay girls against boys!" I said "okay come on Darcy" Bella cried taking my daughters hand and following the other girls.

We marked out the goal lines and got ready to play. I passed the ball to Cooper who threw it to Casey who dropped it. Bella scooped it up and ran along the sand until Cooper came up behind her and pulled her back kissing her cheek and taking the ball from her "good one Cooper!" I yelled as he passed it to Brax who scored the first goal. I hi-fived Brax and nodded at Cooper. We continued to play for another hour before we finally came to a substantial lead boys won 6 to 4. "Alright us guys are going to get drinks from the surf club" I said, I watched as Cooper looked at Bella "what you usually have" he asked, she smiled and nodded as we walked up the hill "you and Bella seem to be getting on pretty well" I said looking over to him "yeah she's pretty cool" he said "hey man, don't worry we think that you are pretty good for her, you make her happy" Brax said slapping Cooper's back "yeah I agree" I said "me too" Casey added as we headed into the surf club.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was sipping on my smoothie while everyone else played down on the sand and in the water. I watched as Bella ran up behind Cooper and jumped on his back, he instantly grabbed her legs to stop her from falling and ran into the water. They resurfaced a few minutes later as Bella swam to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose, I saw her laugh and flick water at him as they started a water war with everyone in the water. I watched my husband as he flicked Darcy with water and sent a wave of it Heath's way. I watched as they all enjoyed themselves and I sat here on the sand with a protective guard around my daughter. Mckenzie was 4 months old now and she had just learnt to sit up, I knew it was silly being so overprotective but I just couldn't help it, I felt like I was the only one who could properly protect her and no-one else was good enough. I know I am hurting Brax by not letting him hold his daughter but I just can't risk anything happening to her ever again.

I watched as Brax made his way up the sand, as he got closer Mckenzie stretched her hands out towards him, I kept a firm grasp on her even and Brax lent down to pick her up "Charlie let her go" Brax spoke firmly "where are you taking her?" I asked "down to the water" he replied trying to lift her up but my grasp on her restricted him "no I don't want her in the water" I said shaking my head "well I don't really care Charlie, she's my daughter and I get a say too and right now I am saying she is coming down to the water with me and is going to play with her aunts and uncles and cousins and her sister. You can come too but she is going, end of story" Brax said as he gently but firmly removed Mckenzie from my grip and carried her towards the water again. It was the second time today that he had disobeyed me and I was getting a little tired of it. I stood up and stomped down to the water.

"You need to stop disobeying me!" I snapped when I got close enough, everyone turned to look at me "excuse me!" Brax replied "you keep taking Mckenzie away from me even though I have told you no!" I snapped "Charlie she is my daughter too" Brax replied keeping his cool "yeah well I'm her mother and my say over rules so give her back to me" I yelled walking forwards "no Charlie you are being pathetic, you are restricting out child's growth just to satisfy your own pathetic needs" Brax replied angrily "I beg your pardon!" I cried outraged "Mckenzie is doing fine with me, I am the only one who can protect her!" I yelled "no you're not Charlie, no-one can protect anyone from EVERYTHING" Brax emphasised "Mckenzie isn't getting to interact with other people or see other scenery to help develop her sight, she sees you every second of every day and that isn't helping her, she needs to get out and see other people and different colours and patterns and feel the sand and the water and the fresh air. You need to stop mollycoddling her!" Brax yelled "give me back my daughter now!" I uttered "Charlie she is our daughter and I have every right to hold her, you are making a fool of yourself" Brax replied "no I am not, it is all her fault I don't trust any of you!" I screamed pointing to Bella. I saw her face drop and I felt a pang of guilt but the rage was sending me out of control and it over powered. "do you know what you have done to this family! You nearly killed my baby girl!" I screamed "CHARLIE BACK OFF" I heard Heath warn "how can you look at her, she has ruined everything!" I yelled back as Bella made her way out of the water, Cooper following close behind "MUM STOP IT, your being pathetic and rude, Bella saved Mckenzie's life, she would be dead if it weren't for her so get over yourself and stop acting like a fool!" Ruby yelled before heading out of the water after Bella, Casey, Heath and Bianca all followed shaking their heads "you happy now Charlie, you ruined a perfectly good day with your own stupidity" Brax said coldly as he handed me Mckenzie and headed up the bank. I turned back to find they were all leaving, leaving me here alone with Mckenzie, just like I had wanted. But was it really what I wanted?

**How was that, I have started to delve into Charlie's issues, now I know she seemed harsh and rude but it's all in the plan, I am planning to have this storyline along with Bella's trauma come together soon so keep reading and please don't worry I don't plan to break up Charlie and Brax but I do need to cause some tension and arguments between them to show what Charlie's issues are doing to everyone. I have decided to add in Casey going to juvie but it will be different to how it was in the show so stay tuned! Remember to review and tell me what you thought! Dannielle xoxo **


	47. Vunerability

**I have the biggest grin on my face typing this, I got SO many reviews for the last chapter. I know that people are reading and not reviewing and that's okay but sometimes when you put so much effort into a story and you don't get any feedback it can be really frustrating, hearing all of your kind words and encouragement about this story really helps, it also helps me plan out the story so that you guys will enjoy it! Okay so here is the next chapter, I am just continuing on from the previous one showing how Bella feels after what was said. Now please don't worry CHAX will be happy again but every marriage has it's tough points and every couple fights, this is ****not**** going to lead to divorce! Okay so have a read and drop a review or PM, just a quick word if you like or you can even go all out and give me a full paragraph – it's up to you. Anything will do! Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: I also want to say YAY! I am so happy with the announcement of the 2012 Logie Nominations, Esther got nominated for a GOLD Logie and the Silver Logie for Most Popular Female Talent. And to Steve who was nominated for the Silver Logie for Most Popular New Male Talent and of course Home and Away was nominated for the Silver Logie for Most Popular Drama Series for the first time in a few years! Yay!**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I was heading up the beach at lightning speed, I could hear Cooper, Ruby and Casey behind me and knew that Heath and Bianca wouldn't be far behind but I wasn't going to stop, I didn't want anyone to see that façade that I had put up come crashing down. My breathing was all over the place and tears were filling my eyes, blurring my vision but I continued on walking past people and heading to the one place that I knew would help me. I slowed my pace as I reached Stuarts Point, my breathing was still so out of control and the tears had not stopped flowing but I had managed to lose everyone and that was the important thing. I could have my meltdown and go back to the house like everything was normal, except it wasn't, things were falling apart around me and I had no idea how to control it. It was different this time, when I first arrived in the bay I was just suffering panic attacks when people asked about the scar or I saw it but now I was dreaming about the fire, I was barely sleeping and the only time I could get any sleep was when Cooper was with me but I wasn't about to ask him to stay every night people would get suss about why he was there since they knew we weren't doing anything.

I wasn't sure what it was that I was going through but I was more than just anxiety, I had to keep this under control before anyone noticed something was wrong, I couldn't burden this family with my pathetic issues again. I sat on the bench at the lookout, staring out over the ocean I tried desperately to slow my breathing, I took deep breaths inhaling large amounts of oxygen. I wiped the tears from my face but more continued to fall, I continued to take deep breaths hoping that eventually it would work and I would go back to normal. Sure enough after a few minutes of deep breathing I felt myself returning to normal, my harsh and sharp breaths slowed to smooth and regular and the tears slowly began to slow. The still prickled my eyes but I blinked pushing them away as I looked out at the view, the sun glinting on the blue ocean sparkling in the glowing sun. A gently breeze kept me cool but not cold as the fluffy trees blew gently in the wind. I had no idea what time it was but I figured that soon enough one of the boys would work out I was here and come find me, I stood up and took a deep breath before turning around to head home, I stopped when I saw Cooper standing there looking at me sadly.

I threw my head back slightly "how long have you been here?" I asked "not long" he said walking towards me "I'm sorry for running off like that" I said as he pulled me into his arms "no don't be I get it" he said rubbing my back "where is everyone?" I asked into his chest "looking for you" he said leading me over to the chair "I should ring them and let them know I've found you" he said looking at me "no don't not yet" I said as he wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't control it anymore and I broke down. My façade had slipped away and now it was on show for anyone to see, he gently rocked me, not saying a word just letting me cry.

I pulled away looking at him, tears plastered all over my face, he lifted his hand to me and wiped my eyes "you okay now?" he asked gently "I screwed everything up" I sobbed "no you didn't, Charlie is just mad. She will get over it" he said his hand still resting on my cheek "yeah but what if she doesn't? What if she hates me forever?" I asked taking his hand in mine "she won't, no-one could ever hate you" he replied smirking, I laughed "you're sweet" I said playing with his hand "I being honest, Charlie will not hate you baby believe me. I can't imagine anyone hating you" he said "yeah well not everyone see me the way you do" I said tapping his hand lightly. He responded by pulling me closer to him, I looked up into his eyes, they always managed to make me melt not just the bright piercing blue but what I could see in them, I could see all his emotions even if he was trying to hide them. I lifted my head slightly so that our lips me as I kissed him gently, and the kiss quickly intensified.

Cooper was the first to pull away "you okay now?" he asked looking down at me "yeah, I'm good" I said yawning "tired?" he asked "mm, I didn't get much sleep last night" I said looking out at the view "come on we better get home" he said standing up and facing me his hand outstretched "urgh!" I moaned as I took his hand and he pulled me up "you know I just realised that I am only wearing my bikini!" I said laughing "don't worry your bag is in my car" he said kissing the top of my head.

**BRAX POV**

We had all arrived home after we decided that Cooper must of found her. Charlie was already home but she had locked herself in Mckenzie's nursery. I was sitting on the couch along with Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca all waiting for them to get back. The front door opened and Cooper walked in leading Bella behind him, their hands linked. Bella was carrying her beach bag and a paper bag from the diner "hey guys, we bought dinner" Bella said cheerfully. Heath, Casey and I stood to our feet "are you okay?" I asked, Bella looked at me weirdly "yeah fine" she said before heading into the kitchen leaving Cooper standing in front of us "she really alright?" I asked already half knowing the answer "on the outside maybe, but inside she's a mess" he said. We just nodded as he followed Bella into the kitchen.

**COOPER POV**

I was worried about Bella, after we left Stuart's Point she just pretended like nothing happened. The side of her that I saw when she was crying in my arms made my heart break, she was so vunerable and breakable I just didn't know what to do. The only side I had seen of her was this tough, feisty chick who had no trouble defending herself against anyone which I thought was incredibly hot but this other side of her also made her care about her even more. I couldn't get to sleep, it was only 11pm but after today I was tired, I just couldn't stop thinking if she was okay. The feeling I had for Bella had begun to scare me, she was just so different to every other girl that I had met and she was just so much fun. Even when we weren't together I couldn't stop thinking about her, the way she smiles, her sparkly green eyes, I knew that there was more to my feelings than I was prepared to admit, I was just scared about how she felt about me. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my jeans and jacket before grabbing my keys and heading to the one place I knew I would get to sleep.

I pulled up out the front of the house and all the lights were off, I pulled out my phone and called Bella, it rung four times before she picked up "mm, hello" she said wearily "hey" I whispered "Cooper?" she mumbled "yeah, I'm out the front" I answered "alright, I be there in a minute" she said and hung up. I got out of my car and headed to the door, a few seconds later I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, a bang and then Bella "son of a bitch!" she whispered loudly, I laughed as the door opened. On the other side stood Bella, one foot in her hand her hair slightly messed and flowing around her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of long grey and pink polka dot pyjama pants and a grey bra, she had her black silk dressing gown over the top "hey" she whispered waving me in, I kissed her softly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

**BELLA POV**

Cooper was gone when I woke up the next morning but I wasn't mad, he just wanted to get home before his parents woke up. I headed downstairs for breakfast, my dressing gown over the top of my bra and pyjama pants, I walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table. They all looked at me as I entered the room, Charlie briefly looked my way before returning to feeding Mckenzie "morning" I mumbled as I grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee before grabbing a piece of toast and walking out the back door to the deck. I sat under the gazebo at the bottom of the garden eating my breakfast and listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the sand. "BELLA!" I heard Ruby yell from the back door, sighing I took my mug and headed back to the house, I walked through the door to find everyone was still sitting at the table "Cooper's on the phone for you" Ruby said "oh thanks" I said as I took the receiver from her "hey" I said into the phone "hey bub, sorry for leaving without saying goodbye this morning" he replied "nah that's okay" I told him honestly "hey I have something to tell you, you wanna meet me at the diner in an hour?" he asked "ah yeah okay, is everything alright?" I asked "ah yeah, I just have something to tell you that's all" he said "okay see you then" I replied hanging up and putting my cup in the sink.

I walked into the diner an hour later wearing a pair of light blue denim short shorts and a bright orange loose top and my white bikini underneath and my pair of bronze braided thongs. I saw a very nervous looking Cooper sitting in the corner, I smiled at him and headed to the counter. "Hi Leah, can I get a flat white, take away" I said "yeah sure, how are you? You look nice today" she said as she began fixing my order "oh thanks, yeah I'm alright, I'll be better once I find out why my boyfriend is so nervous" I said nodding towards Cooper "ah yeah he's been in here for the last ten minutes" she said as she finished my coffee. "thanks" I said handing her the money and walking over to Cooper. "hey cutie" I said kissing him "what's up you look petrified" I asked sitting beside him "hey, oh no it's just…" he said trailing off "Cooper spit it out" I said sipping my coffee "well my dad has decided that we are going on vacation for a while" he said. I just nodded "okay, where are you going?" I asked "Hawaii" he said "ooh pretty, sounds like you'll have a great time. Is that what you're so nervous about?" I asked "no, the next part is" he replied looking up at me.

"okay so tell me" I said getting slightly nervous "well we are going for a month but we are going with another family" he said, I nodded "my ex-girlfriend's family" he said. I just blinked, I wasn't entirely sure what to say "um okay" I said "yeah…" he said "well I trust you" I said, he looked up at me "you do?" he asked, I laughed "yeah of course!" I said leaning over and kissing him "come on we'll go for a walk" I said taking his hand and pulling him out of the restaurant. "so when are you going?" I asked "ah not for another month or so" he said slipping his arm around my waist "cool, what made your parents want to go away so suddenly?" I asked "ah well my dad reckons it will be the only time he gets off for a while considering, the case he is working on" he said trailing off "oh Ryan's case?" I asked "yeah" Cooper muttered.

We continued walking, chatting about little things "shit" Cooper said "what?" I asked looking up at him "Ella" was all he said "who?" I asked confused stopping and turning to face him "that girl up there is my ex Ella and my mum" he said looking ahead. I followed his gaze to see his mother and sister walking with a tall, thin girl with a beautiful bronze tan, she had long wavy brown hair with blonde streaks that ended around her bellybutton and as they got closer I could see she had caramel brown eyes. She was wearing a hot pink boob tube with a tight fitting skirt pulled up to just under her bust, it finished at the top of her thighs leaving nothing to the imagination, she had gladiator sandals on her feet. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him "that is you ex?" I asked, he just nodded. Natayaliah came running along the grass towards us "BELLA!" she yelled excitedly, she leaped into my arms as I caught her "hey pretty princess" I said hugging her as she settled on my hip "we going to Hawaii!" she cried throwing her arms in the air almost hitting Cooper in the face, I laughed as I tapped her nose "I know Cooper told me, aren't you a lucky girl!" I said as she nodded her head fiercely.

Mrs Harding and Ella reached us "Hi Bella" Mrs Harding said "hi Mrs Harding" I said as I smiled at Tayliah "now dear call me Liz" she said smiling "this is Ella" she said gesturing to the girl beside her, she looked me up and down as she lifted her sun glasses on to the top of her, she raised her eyebrows before plastering an obviously fake smile on her face "hi! Nice to meet you" she said cheerfully "yeah nice to meet you too" I replied "Bella?" Tayliah asked me "mm" I replied looking at her "where are you and Coopie going?" she asked "we were going to the beach" I replied "oooh can I come!" she squealed, Ella butted in "I thought you were going to show me your new doll's house" she said as I put Tayliah on the grass "no! I wanna go with Coopie and Bella!" she cried folding her arms across her chest "Natayaliah Elizabeth Harding, be polite!" Liz told her daughter "but mummy please!" Natayaliah begged "mum it's cool I don't mind, do you?" he asked checking with me "no not at all!" I said honestly smiling at Liz "well… only if you're sure?" she said "yeah honestly it's fine, we'll have fun hey princess" I said tapping the little girls chin "yeah!, yeah!, yeah!" Tayliah said jumping up and down "well alright then" Liz said smiling. I saw Ella roll her eyes and look out towards the ocean, I just smiled to myself.

**So what do you think of Ella? Do you think she is here to cause trouble? Tell me what you think. I am really motoring along with this story and at the moment I have no idea when I will wrap it up or even if I will do a sequel! I have no current plans to end this story so I just hope you are all willing to keep reading and reviewing, I really want to hear how you are liking Bella and Cooper's relationship and what you want to come for them! I know people are not looking forward to Cooper distancing himself from Bella but I promise I will try and not make him a jerk, with the reasons I have planned you should be able to see his point of view! Also I know people said that they preferred to have just the Braxton's POV's in the story but I think that adding in one of Cooper's every now and then helps you see his feelings and what he thinks and it just helps with the story and to give you more of an insight into their relationship and hopefully it helps you see that Bella is not just some 'fling' to him. I have written chapter 48 already and that will be up soon, I will start chapter 49 after I finish this, I try and write ahead so I always have something to update then I go back and write my author notes! Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Dannielle xoxo**

**Next on Picture Perfect:**

**Charlie seeks help to deal with her issues of letting go.**


	48. Seeking Help

**Here is chapter 48, thank you to all that reviewed my last few chapters, I am writing ahead which is why they are being uploaded quickly plus I love writing this story especially Cooper and Bella I just love them, also I just wanted to say thanks to beebee483 for giving me a funny combined name for them – Cola! Haha so cute, but I definitely need some more ideas and if you tell me your ideas in a review of PM I will pick my faves and let you pick! So get thinking peoples! I am nearing near the big 5-0 mark! EEK, but please keep reviewing so that I can GET there! REVIEW. Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**CHARLIE POV**

No-one had spoken to me since the day at the beach and I was beginning to see the light, Brax and I had still been sleeping in the same bed but it was like he was in another world, he never said a word and was usually out of bed before I woke up. I had had a lot of time to think about what I had said and how I was acting and I could see that I was very out of line. I felt guilty about the horrible things I had said to Bella and I knew that the problem with control that I had with Mckenzie was not going to go away on its own. I pulled up outside the neat office building, I looked over my shoulder to see a sleeping Mckenzie in her car seat, I climbed out and carefully unbuckled her and placing her in her stroller.

I sat in the cool leather chair of the waiting room as I waited for the receptionist to call my name, I gently pushed Mckenzie's stroller backwards and forwards keeping her calm. "Charlie Braxton?" the young girl behind the desk called into the room. I stood up and made my way into the office. I walked in to see a woman about my age sitting in a white armchair, she stood when I entered "you must be Charlotte" she said kindly "ah yeah but call me Charlie" I said "sure thing I am Marissa, oh and who is this beautiful girl!" she said looking into the pram "this is Mckenzie, my daughter" I said as I took a seat in the other arm chair. "so Charlie what have you come to me about today?" Marissa asked "well I am having trouble letting my daughter out of my sight" I said looking into the pram "Okay and what do you think caused this?" she asked me "well my sister in law was being stalked by a guy who attacked her when she was 15 and he kidnapped her and Mckenzie, then he set the building alight with them inside" I said blinking away the tears "ok and what happened after that?" she asked again "well we got there just as the building blew up and we thought they were inside but half an hour later they found Bella and Mckenzie was wrapped in the blanket in her arms" I said thinking back "ok and did Bella survive?" she asked probing for more "yeah, they had her on life support and when we turned the machines off she started breathing on her own again" I replied "strong girl, and what about Mckenzie, what injuries did she sustain?" Marissa asked "she had mild smoke inhalation but Bella saved her life" I said "and how do you feel about Bella?" she asked "grateful but angry at the same time, like if she had of gone to the police maybe this wouldn't have happened" I said looking at my feet.

"the other day we went on a family picnic and I was really mean to Bella and no one has spoken to me since" I said sadly "why do you not trust anyone to look after Mckenzie" she continued "because I don't believe that anyone can look after her like I can, not even my husband" I said shamefully "and how do you think your actions are affecting the ones around you?" she asked "well they are all hurt especially Bella, when I am logical I know that none of this is her fault but every time I think of leaving Mckenzie with someone else I just panic!" I replied "well I tell you what I want you to do, I want you to talk to your family and apoligise, I want you to apologise to Bella and tell her that you never meant what you said, after all she went through a lot more than what you did and she didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated her." Marissa finished, I nodded my head "okay thanks Marissa" I replied as she walked me to the door.

I arrived home to find Brax's car in the driveway, I carried Mckenzie into the house and put her in her bouncer before taking a seat at the table across from Brax "I'm sorry" I said, he looked up at me "what?" he asked shaking his head "I'm sorry for being a bitch" I said, he stretched his hand across the table and grabbed my hand "I know that you're scared but she is safe with us, we will do anything to protect her" he said reassuringly. I nodded "I know, I went to see a psychologist today" I said "oh" he muttered "yeah and she helped me, I know that I have to let her go and although it will be hard I know I have to do it, so do you want to take her for the afternoon?" I asked, a smile spread across his face "yeah?" he asked "yeah, I'm going to go and do some grocery shopping and I will come and pick her up after I have bought it all home" I said, Brax leaned across the table and kissed me forcefully "thank-you" he said, I smiled "you know where Bella is, I have another apology to make" I asked him "ah she is hanging out with Cooper today I think" he replied as he walked over to our daughter and took her from her bouncer.

**BELLA POV**

We were walking down to the beach, well Cooper and I were walking Natayaliah was running. "so how long were you and Ella together?" I asked breaking the silence as I swung out entwined hands back and forwards "ah about 9 months" he said looking towards Natayaliah "why did you break up?" I asked "she gets really jealous, I was paired up with one of the cheerleaders from my old school and she pushed her down some stairs" he said, my eyes widened "whoa!" I cried "mm yeah she can be a bit crazy, but when she isn't jealous she is actually really fun" he said as we reached Natayaliah "can we go swimming!" she cried jumping up and down, Cooper looked at me and I just nodded "yeah alright" he told her as she pulled her sundress off, I laughed as she pulled on Cooper's arm "COME ON COOPIE!" she yelled excitedly "hang on Tayaliah" he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. I smiled "what?" he asked "nothing" I replied as I took of my shirt and shorts before we were pulled towards the water by Natayaliah.

I was standing waist deep in the water as Cooper chucked Tayaliah to me, she squealed in delight as I caught her partially submerging her in the water. "I wanna swim" she said as she ducked under the water, I waded over to Cooper grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him before he leaned down and kissed me "EWIE!" Tayaliah squealed as she resurfaced "I'm going to go build a sand castle" she said making her way to the shore "stay where we can see you!" Cooper yelled after her "she is like the energizer bunny!" he said looking down at me "mm yeah well I'm pretty sure we both were at five!" I said as I ran my fingers across his abs. He splashed me with some water causing me to laugh and return a wave his way. He dived under the incoming wave, I looked around waiting for him to resurface when suddenly he flew out of the water behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I squealed as he kissed me neck, I flicked some water at him over my shoulder as he turned me to face him, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him "you're insane!" I said brushing some water from his face "yeah but you love it!" he said kissing me, I looked up to the shore to check on Natayaliah who was busy building sand castles when a familiar figure caught my eye, standing on the grassy bank in front of the surf club was Ella watching us in the water. "Come on lets go join Tayaliah" I said nodding to the shore. Cooper nodded and carried me out of the water.

By the time I got home it was 3pm, I walked up the driveway to see Charlie's car parked out the front 'crap' I thought to myself as I wandered through the door. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie putting away groceries "hi" she said looking over at me "yeah hi" I mumbled grabbing a glass and filling it with water "can we talk?" Charlie asked "uh sure I guess" I said as I took a seat at the table "I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I said to you the other day, I was wrong and I should never have said any of it" she said looking at me "I did cause most of this so you don't need to apologise" I said taking a sip of water "actually I do, you are the only reason that we have Mckenzie in the first place. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just frustrated and I couldn't understand the things I was feeling. I went and saw a psychologist today and she really helped me" Charlie finished "well thanks for your apology it means a lot" I said truthfully.

_Later that night_

**BELLA POV**

_*Flashback – Dream*_

_I woke to pain all over my body, blood was swimming around my body as I lay against the cold concrete floor. The wooden door swung open and in walked Ryan, his face plastered with that evil smile. He looked down on me, giving me one last hard kick to the ribs, the pain was sent rocketing through my body, I could feel the air being sucked out of my lungs causing me to cough, I felt the blood hit my hand and I knew I was in a bad way. I looked up at him "what do you want" I croaked "to say goodbye" he said "I am going to leave you and your niece here to burn, it was a very bad idea letting you family know our whereabouts, now you will have to watch your niece die a slow and painful death before you do" he said sickly, he walked out of the room leaving the door open so I could see as he walked across the room, struck a match across the box and tossed it on the floor "bye bye Miss Braxton" he said sickly before turning and running. I watched as the room erupted into flames, I managed to sit up and pull the pocket knife from my jumper as I began to saw against the tight rope. I broke free and slowly staggered to my feet, I limped out of the room and to the nearest wall, the heat was lashing my face and making my eyes water as I stumbled forward "MCKENZIE!" I yelled hoarsely. I could hear a cry coming from the room just across from me, I flung myself across but the door was locked. I gathered all my strength and kicked the door down sending the flames higher into the air as the licked the ceiling, I limped over to the crib and pulled Mckenzie out before wrapping her tightly in a blanket and covering myself with one. I could tell that the place was going to break up soon so I did my best to run to the nearest exit, I heard a loud crash, I turned to see the part of the building I had just come from collapse, I reached out to the door and yanked it open. The influx of oxygen sent the flames roaring causing the whole house to explode, We were sent hurtling through the air and landed with a solid thud on the grass, I tried reaching for Mckenzie but I was too weak and the darkness slowly took over my body._

I woke up with a start, my breathing was fast and irregular and my whole body was covered with sweat. I was terrified and I didn't know what to do, I did the first thing that came to my mind, I reached for my mobile and dialled Cooper's number. I rung a few times before he picked up "hello?" he said groggily "Cooper, I need you" I sobbed into the phone "Bella are you alright" he asked now alert "just please come" I cried "alright I will be there soon" he said before hanging up. I couldn't control the tears they just kept coming, I was so scared, up until now all I remembered was the moment I blacked out but now it was all coming back to me and I didn't know if I was ready to remember just yet. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown before heading downstairs. I was wearing my white bra and red pyjama pants but Cooper had seen me in my bra before so I didn't bother to change, I hurried down the stairs and curled up on the couch as I continued to sob holding a pillow to my mouth to quieten the sobbing.

It wasn't long before Cooper was tapping quietly at my front door, I still hadn't managed to calm down but I quickly wiped my face and opened the door, he rushed forward grabbing my shoulders "are you alright?" he asked checking me over "I'm not hurt" I sobbed reassuring him "what's wrong?" he asked nervously "I remembered" I said breaking down "remembered what?" he asked confused as he led me to the couch "when I woke up I could only remember my last few moments of consciousness, the doctor said that I was blocking out parts of my memory, like what happened before I lost consciousness and he said that I would probably regain my memory when my body was able to handle it but I just remembered what happened when he set the house alight and I don't want to remember!" I sobbed as I began to cry harder. Cooper pulled me into his arms and gently rubbed my arms "Bella it's okay, if you are remembering it's because your body is ready. You can handle this" he said reassuringly "no, no I can't I don't want to" I murmured "baby, you are the strongest person I have ever met, I know that you can deal with this" he said wiping the tears away. "mm, please don't leave me tonight" I said pulling his hand into mine "wouldn't dream of it" he replied smiling as he touched his forehead to mine.

**So what did you all think? I wanted to show Charlie dealing with her issues and Bella facing hers. A lot of you are intrigued by Ella and I have some interesting (well I think they are interesting) ideas for her but you guys have defiantly given me some more ideas so please don't hesitate to leave your ideas in a review or a PM if your shy. Please review they mean so much to me! Dannielle xoxo**


	49. Date Night and Meeting the Family

**Chapter 49 everyone, thanks for the reviews I just love reading them! Also I have decided not to include Casey going to Juvie, I just couldn't get any good ideas for it! Hope you all like! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax and I had decided to go on a date night tonight. I had just finished getting ready and was checking everything in the mirror. I had chosen a short red tight fitting strapless dress with a crisscross back. I had lightly curled my hair and done my make-up smokey, I paired it with my black pumps and a thick black bangle and matching red and black clutch. I headed down the stairs to find Ruby, Casey, Darcy, Bella and Cooper sitting in the living room around Mckenzie, they had all decided to babysit while Brax and I went to dinner at Angelo's and Bianca and Heath went to the movies in Yabbie Creek. I linked my arm through Brax's as we walked out the door.

We had just finished eating dinner and we were having a great time, we were flirting like mad and the glass of wine that I had was making me feel happy. "I missed this" Brax said playing with my hand "yeah me too?" I replied as out dessert was served. An hour later I waited patiently at the bar while Brax picked up some papers, he emerged from his office a few minutes later and helped me out the restaurant. We stumbled through the door 10 minutes later, it was after 11pm and the house was asleep. I kissed Brax heavily as I began to unbutton his shirt "come one baby" I said as I lead him up the stairs.

_The next day_

**HEATH POV**

Bianca and I were waiting for the doctor to come in to give Bianca her ultrasound, I was nervous and excited to see our baby for the first time. Sid entered the room and few minutes later "hi guys, how are we today?" he asked us "good" we both replied at the same time "excited to see your baby?" he asked, we both nodded "okay, I am just going to put some of this gel on your stomach. Now it will be cold at first okay" he told Bianca as he squeezed a blob of blue gel onto her stomach "ooh" she said as the gel made contact with her skin "okay and there is your…" Sid trailed off "what?" I asked growing concerned "well there is your baby, now I'm not sure but I am just going to check the heart beat" he said as he pressed a button and a loud beating sound filled the room "yep a nice steady heartbeat, for both your babies" he said grinning at us. We both looked at each other "what?" we asked shocked "as I suspected, Bianca you're pregnant with twins" he said happily "congratulations" he continued "now I am just going to get you some print outs and you can go, here is a towel to wipe off the gel" he said handing Bianca some paper towel.

We sat there staring at each other "TWINS!" Bianca squealed excitedly "I know!" I replied happily as I hugged her tightly. We left the hospital a short time later with a handful of sonogram photos and huge beaming grins on our faces.

_Meanwhile at the Braxton house…_

**BELLA POV**

I had gotten a phone call earlier that morning from Liz asking me over for a casual lunch, I was standing in front of my mirror staring at my stomach, I had a faint 4 inch incision line from where they had operated on me after the fire and of course my infinity scar to the right of my hip bone, I couldn't imagine how anyone could find this attractive. I was wearing a matching indigo bra and panties, I walked over to my closet and returned a short time later wearing a pair of white jeans and a blue/green cap sleeved shirt with a flower stem print. I paired them with my pair of Alexander McQueen tan fold down, zip up platform stiletto pump booties. I slipped on my silver bracelet with the heart in the middle and fixed my hair, I pulled it back into a high pony tail leaving a few stray hairs framing my face. I had previously done my make up so I grabbed my handbag and headed out the door.

I pulled up out the front of Cooper's place to find two cars already parked out the front. I climbed out and headed up to the front door, I rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes and the door swung open, Cooper grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into him kissing me firmly. I pulled back "hello to you too" I said smiling as he looked me up and down "you look great" he asked "thanks" I said as Natayaliah came running up to me hugging my waist "hey there Tayaliah" I said hugging her back waiting for the little girl to let go "Tayaliah let go now" Cooper said prying her off me, he took my hand and led me into the kitchen "Hi Liz" I said "hi darling, you look magnificent!" she cried as she enveloped me in a hug, my eyes widened unsure of what to do, I looked at Cooper who just shook his head and mouthed "I don't know". I pulled back just as Ella entered the room, she was wearing a purple halter top and a mid-thigh length skirt with a pair of black heeled wedges. "Hi Ella" I said "hi" she replied "Liz do you need any help?" I asked "No! You're the guest, Cooper show Bella around sweetie" she said as Cooper held out his hand and lead me down the hall.

Cooper led me down the hall "this is my room" he said following me in "mm not as messy as I thought" I said smiling, he didn't reply he just pushed me up against the wall and kissed me fiercely, it took me a minute to get over the shock before I returned the kiss with the same intense passion. His hand ventured down to the back of thighs as he lifted me up pressing me against the wall, as he began to kiss my neck. I could see where this was heading and as much as I wanted to I knew it wasn't time yet so I pulled his face back to mine "baby come on they will be wondering where we are" I murmured against his lips. He stopped and looked at me "yeah I guess your right" he said gently lowering me onto the floor. I walked out of the room towards the kitchen Cooper following.

We sat down to a very extravagant lunch, fancy silver platters were lined along the table piled high with lobster, fish and salads. Cooper and I sat next to each other and I sat across from Ella who kept watching me. The rest of her family were crowded around the table, Ella's mother Sarah, her father Clayton, her little brother Scott and her baby sister Daisy. We began eating and everyone was chatting when suddenly Ella spoke up "so Bella, are you and Cooper having sex?" she asked, I choked on my water and Cooper stopped still "ELLA!" Sarah cried "what it's just a question" she replied smirking at me "I am so sorry dear" Sarah said looking at me sympathetically "no it's fine and Ella to answer your question no we aren't, I'm not that easy" I replied sarcastically, seeing Cooper smirk out of the corner of my eye before returning to my salad "what's sex?" Natayaliah asked, Cooper looked at me trying to hide his laughter "it's a grown up thing baby" Liz said embarrassed.

I was helping Cooper bring in the dishes when I heard Ella "Oh Cooper you go sit down, I will help Bella" she said "no that's alright" he said "it's fine baby" I said assuring him. I placed the last dishes on the bench and turned around jolting when I saw Ella standing two inches in front of me "what?" I asked "stay away from him" she said "excuse me?" I asked "stay away from my man" she threatened "you mean _my_ man, in case you missed it honey he's _my_ boyfriend" I said smiling sweetly "yeah well you won't put out so don't expect him to stick around" she said "yeah well we've only been together a few months, how long were you two together when you slept with him?" I smirked "well at least I know how to satisfy a man and I'm not some innocent little virgin" she said threatingly "oh honey, I am not a virgin!" I laughed "and I am sure that you know how to satisfy a man, bet you've had a lot of practice" I said before moving around her, she grabbed my arm tightly digging her nails into my arm "I will get him back, we are going on holiday soon and I promise you that by the time we get back you will be yesterday's news" she said "yeah good luck with that, now if you don't let go of my arm I promise you that you won't get to go on your holiday" I threatened. She released my arm and I walked out the door.

**How was that, I wanted to show a bit of Ella. I also have mentioned that I don't want to rush Bella and Cooper's first time together but I am thinking of putting it in in the next few chapters and I need your help. Would you like for the first time they sleep together be in detail and how would you like it to come about. I was thinking of putting it in before Cooper goes away but I need some ideas on what you would like to see. Please review and tell me what you want to happen! Thanks Dannielle xoxo**


	50. Announcements, Happiness & Surprises

**CHAPTER 50! YAY, I am so happy to have reached this far. I have no idea how many chapters I am going to do but this story is not over yet I have SO many ideas. This chapter is continuing on from the last one at the lunch and will also have a bit of Ruby and Casey along with all of them together, hope you likey! Please leave a review or drop me a PM. Next update coming soon, Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I couldn't help but notice the death stares that I had been getting from Ella all afternoon but it didn't bother me. Everyone was lounging around the pool, Cooper and I were lying on one of the lounge chairs, I was sitting in between Cooper's legs and I could tell that Ella was jealous. The conversation had turned to their holiday but Cooper and I weren't really listening, Cooper was playing with the ring on my finger and I was fiddling with the hem of his jeans "Bella have you ever been overseas?" Ella asked obviously expecting me to say no "actually I have, I lived in London for about 8 months and I have been to the states" I replied smiling kindly, her face dropped "oh" she muttered before sipping from her drink "London! How fabulous!" Sarah cried "Bella I never knew you lived in London" Liz said surprised "yeah I lived there just before I moved to the Bay" I replied nodding "who were you living with?" she asked "ah my aunt" I replied "oh nice, your parents didn't go" Sarah asked, Cooper stopped playing with the ring on my finger and held my hand "ah no, I don't live with my parents" I said. I saw a look of shock cross everyone's faces only to be replaced my curiosity "who do you live with?" Liz asked "ah my brother is my legal guardian and I live with him and his wife and her daughters oh and my other brother" I replied, eyebrows were raised and another question fired "how many siblings do you have?" Sarah asked "ah three brothers" I said "are they older or younger?" Liz questioned "older" I answered "all of them?" she asked again "yep, Brax is my oldest brother, Heath is the second eldest and Casey and I are twins" I said nodding "oh Ella always wanted a twin didn't you Ells!" Sarah said tapping her daughters shoulder.

A few hours later I decided to leave, I said my goodbyes to Liz and Natayaliah and the others as Cooper walked me out. I unlocked my car "your friends are intense" I said looking up at him as I leant up against my car "yeah they can get like that, espically Sarah she is always pushing for Ella and I to get back together" he said grabbing my hand. "yeah?" I asked raising my eyebrows jokinly "yeah but don't worry, I only want you" he said leaning down and kissing me, I responded instantly moving my lips against his as the kiss soon intensified, he hands found my waist pulling me closer to him, I opened my eyes quickly sensing someone watching, I looked up and saw Ella standing at the second floor hall window, her face crumpled into a frown and her arms folded across her chest. I smiled into the kiss as I close my eyes again. I pulled back kissed him one last time before hopping in my car and driving away, a smile plastered over my face.

_The Next Day_

**HEATH POV**

Everyone was gathered around the dining table for a family dinner, there were plates filled with all of our favourite foods, the girls had been cooking all afternoon and everything smelled delicious. Today was the day Bianca and I were going to announce that we were expecting twins. I stood up and took Bianca's hand as she stood as well "we all have an announcement to make" Bianca said "you all know that Bianca is pregnant, but what you don't know is that we are expecting twins!" I finished. Everyone around the table smiled and cheered "that is so great guys!" Bella said "yeah it really is congratulations" Ruby and Casey added. Charlie hugged Bianca and then me "you guys will make great parents" she said as Brax shook my hand and kissed Bianca's cheek, "hey what about me!" Darcy cried mock sadly "Dace you'll be a great big sis don't you worry about that honey" Bella assured ruffling her hair "yeah I agree" Ruby said hugging Darcy tightly. We sat around the table eating and chatting, Bianca and I were still on a high from finding out we were having twins we just couldn't wipe the smile off our faces, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was smiling a lot "hey Belle, how was your family lunch thingy" I asked noticing her smile widen slightly "yeah interesting, his family friends are kind of intense, they tried to make me crack but I held it together" she laughed "good one Bella!" Brax replied hi-fiving her "who was there?" Charlie asked "ah the family they are going on holidays with, his ex-girlfriends family" she added causing everyone to look up "seriously?" Ruby asked stunned "yep" she added taking a bite of her chicken "what's like?" I asked "jealous and wants him back" she replied calmly "and that doesn't bother you?" Charlie questioned "nah, she's a slut anyway. Besides her threats are pretty pathetic" she said looking at us all. I just laughed, if anyone could handle a jealous ex it was Bella.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was lying in bed later that night, my hands entwined with Brax's. "hey, do you think Bella is still mad?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows "no, she'll just take a bit to open up again. She's like that when she gets hurt, like a clam it takes a while before they open up." He said, I laughed "did you just refer to your sister as a clam?" I asked "yeah but don't tell her she'll kill me!" he said poking my arm. I laughed "ow! You know I might just tell her, just for that!" I laughed poking him back "oh you're going to pay for that!" he said as he began to tickle me, he knew I was ticklish and knew exactly which spots were more sensitive than others. I laughed uncontrollably as I wriggled around on the bed trying to escape his grasp "Br-ax! I give up!" I gasped, he stopped "ha-ha! I win again, King Brax of the World!" he boasted "moron!" I giggled pushing him slightly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down with me "and you are my Queen" he whispered "and don't you forget it" I murmured kissing him gently. "I really missed this" I said "yeah, it's been a while since we've had fun together" he said as he twirled my fingers gently. "mm" I nodded laying my head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

**RUBY POV**

It was late but I needed to talk to Bella, I was hoping she wasn't asleep. I knocked on her door gently before whispering "Bella, it's me!" a few seconds later she opened the door, she was wearing a bright blue bra and black PJ pants. I looked down at my flannel pyjamas "how come I don't look like you in my underwear?" I asked nodding to her body "ha, what's up Rubes?" she asked widening the door as I walked in. "I need to talk to you about something" I asked nervously "yeah? What's up?" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed "I think I might be pregnant" I said, her eyes widened "what!" she gasped "yeah I'm late" I said "how late?" she asked "4 days" I said looking at my feet "well you know it might just be stress, I've been late before" she said, I looked up "yeah?" I asked "mm, but it was just stress, how about you get a test tomorrow and take it that way you know for sure, yeah?" she said smiling warmly "yeah, you're right" I said nodding before pulling her into a hug "thanks Bella" I whispered "hey what are sisters for" she smiled. I laughed before returning to my room and climbing into bed next Casey.

**Bum-bum-bammm! What do you think? Do you want Ruby to be pregnant? What would you like to happen? I tried to put a little bit of everyone in that story, a little CHAX, a little Heath and Bianca, a bit of Bella and Cooper (cola – ha still makes me laugh!), a bit of Ruby and then everyone. Hope you liked it! Let me know in your reviews what you though, weather you would like Ruby to be pregnant or if you want it to be a false alarm, tell me what you liked and didn't really like. I can't wait to hear! Dannielle xoxo**


	51. Positive or Negative?

**Hello again readers, here is chapter 51. I hope you like it. I was going to update this tomorrow before I go out with my grandparents but I will upload another chapter then too! I am off to bed soon so I get to wake up to your lovely reviews (I live in Australia if you don't already know so it's nearly 1am here!) I know you are all really desperate to hear about Heath and Bella's secret code but you are just going to have to wait because I actually don't have a solid idea about how it came about, I have a couple of options but none that seem just right yet so I am just going to keep thinking and playing out scenarios in my head so please be paitent just a little bit longer, it will happen don't worry about that! Anyway on with the chapter, have a read and drop a review, just press the button at the bottom! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I pulled up outside of the pharmacy in Yabbie Creek, I looked at Ruby "go on" I pushed gently "I can't I'm too scared" she said. I sighed "alright I will go, wait here" I said grabbing my bag and heading inside, I searched the rows looking for the best one, I grabbed two First Response pregnancy test boxes and headed for the counter. I climbed in the car minutes later and handed Ruby the bag "thank you so much Belle" she sighed "it's okay" I said as I pulled out of the parking space.

Charlie had taken Mckenzie into the restaurant today so Ruby and I were home alone "come on take it now, sooner you know the better" I said walking her up to the bathroom. I sat on my bed as I opened the box, three tests fell out "oh, I didn't know there were three in here" I said "oh well" I added opening the instructions "alright honey it's pretty simple, just pee on it" I said passing her a test stick. She took a deep breath and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned holding the stick "can you check when it's time, I don't think I can" she said nervously, I nodded "yeah sure" I said taking the test and putting it beside the bed "I'm just going to get a drink" she said "yeah I'll come with you" I said grabbing the test and heading downstairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs as the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said opening the door to find a frantic Cooper on the other side "hey" I smiled "are you pregnant?" he asked "what! No!" I shrieked "because Ella told me she saw you buying a pregnancy test today and we haven't slept together so if you're pregnant then it means you cheated on me" he spluttered "Cooper, slow down!" I said "Ella told you this?" I asked "yeah" he replied "and your holding one" he said looking at my hand, I shoved it behind my back "it's not what you think" I said innocently "she was right!" he cried "no Cooper!" I said as he stormed off down the drive. I closed the door "URGH!" I moaned "everything alright?" Ruby asked appearing from the kitchen "no Cooper's annoying ex saw me buying the tests today and told him and now he think I cheated on him" I said banging my head against the door "oh I'm so sorry Bella I didn't want to cause any trouble" she said "no you didn't it's that bitch Ella" I said.

I sat on the couch with Ruby beside me "are you ready?" I asked "I think so" she replied as I took her hand. I flipped over the test and looked at the result "Rubes, it's positive" I told her, she sighed "but it could be a false positive, take the other two and we will see the results okay" I said as I handed her the other two tests. 15 minutes later we sat with three pregnancy test in front of us two positive one negative "what now?" Ruby asked confused "we go to the hospital" I said standing up and taking the tests "come on" I said as I shoved the sticks into my bag and grabbed my keys. We walked into the hospital 10 minutes later, I walked up to the front desk "hi, my sister needs to see a doctor please" I said grabbing Ruby's hand "ah Dr Walker's 11 o'clock just cancelled so you can take her spot, just take a seat and the doctor will be with you in a moment" she said gesturing to the sofas. I pulled Ruby over and handed her a magazine while we waited for the doctor.

"Ruby Buckton" Dr Walker said "can you come" she asked, I nodded and followed her in "hello Ruby, Bella, what can I do for you two today?" he asked as we sat in the seats in front of his desk "actually, it's just me Sid" Ruby spoke up "okay what's wrong then?" he asked looking at Ruby "I think I'm pregnant. I took three home pregnancy tests and two were positive and one was negative" she stated quickly as I handed Sid the tests "okay well we will take some blood from you and determine whether you are in fact pregnant" he said pulling on some latex gloves.

We waited an hour before the tests were in, Sid brought us into his office again and sat us down "okay Ruby, I got the basic blood work back and your tests show that you are in fact pregnant" he said looking up at Ruby who had tears forming in her eyes "now what I am going to do is do a sonogram and check how far along you are okay" he said calmly, Ruby nodded "Bella can stay with me right?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes "yes of course" he said smiling warmly as he led us down the hall. Ruby climbed onto the bed and lifted her shirt, Sid grabbed a tube and took off the cap "now this will be cold okay Ruby" he warned as he squirted some gel on her stomach, she gasped at the chill but it soon warmed up and she relaxed, I took her hand and gently squeezed it as Sid placed the transducer on Ruby's stomach and moved it around gently pressing into her stomach "okay there is your baby" he said pointing to a small thing on the screen "and by its size I think it is safe to say that you are about 10 weeks along" he said looking at Ruby "are you okay Rubes?" I asked slightly concerned "is that my baby?" she asked pointing at the screen "yes it is" Sid smiled "you want to hear the heart beat?" he asked, Ruby nodded excitedly. Sid pressed a button and the room was filled with a swirling beating sound "strong and healthy" he said looking at Ruby "I'll just go get some print outs okay" he said as Ruby nodded wiping the gel off her stomach and pulling the screen closer to her.

"That's my baby" she said smiling at me "yeah" I smiled "are you happy?" I asked "well I wasn't at first but seeing that baby makes me realise that this was meant to happen" she said touching the screen gently "well now all you have to do is tell Casey….and Charlie" I said "yeah, that should be fun" she said sarcastically as Sid walked into the room holding a few sonogram photos. We walked out of the hospital room and out into the car park both of us looking at the photos "Rubes I have to go see Cooper, you know I have to tell him that your pregnant right" I said looking at her nervously "yeah, it's okay you need to clear things up with him" she said as I drove towards the house.

_20 minutes later_

I pulled up outside of Cooper's place, I sat in my car for a moment thinking about the day I had when suddenly it occurred to me that I should have changed when I was at home. I was wearing denim blue skinny jeans, a white vest top and black high heel pumps. _'stuff it'_ I thought to myself as I climbed out of my car and walked up the drive way. I pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer, within minutes Ella opened the door wearing a tiny red bikini "oh it's you" she spat "yeah it is and just so you know I don't appreciate you telling lies to ruin my relationship" I said coldly "what I was just telling the truth, I mean Cooper deserves to know that his ex is a lying cheating whore" she said innocently "Now you listen to me skank-a-rella, you mess with my relationship and I will make it my life's mission to destroy you. Understand?" I spat angrily "and just so you know, I'm not his ex, now I want to see my boyfriend" I said pushing past her "hey you can't come in here" she squeaked "yeah watch me princess" I said walking past her and up to Cooper's room.

I walked down the hall my heels tapping against the wood, I pushed open Cooper's door to find him lying on his bed reading a book, he did a double take when he saw me as Ella rushed up behind me "I'm sorry Coop, I'll get her out of here" she said grabbing my arm and yanking on it. She couldn't budge me, if one thing I had learnt from being the youngest and only girl with three brothers was strength and I could tell I was could beat her in that department "get your slimy hands off my now before I break them off" I snapped "Bella what are you doing here, I don't want to talk to you" Cooper said calmly "I don't care you don't have a choice" I snapped "Ella is a liar, what she saw this morning was wrong and she knows that" I said looking over my shoulder "I saw the pregnancy test in your hand Bella" Cooper said "yeah I know, it was Ruby's" I said, Cooper looked at me "what?" he asked "Ruby came to me last night, said she thought she was pregnant, I drove her to Yabbie Creek this morning to get a test, she was too nervous to buy it herself so I got it for her, she took the test but wanted me to read the result first which is when you saw it, while we were waiting for the result" I said "Oh yeah like you can believe that!" Ella scoffed from behind me, Cooper looked at her briefly. "Fine, I'll prove it. I will take a pregnancy test to show you that I am not pregnant" I said, Cooper looked at me "what?" he asked "I bought two boxes today cause I thought they only had one test in them and when we got home I realised that there were three in each box, I was going to take the other box back but I am going to prove you _both_ wrong" I said pulling the box of pregnancy tests out of my bag "and when I prove you both wrong, you are going to back off okay" I said to Ella who just rolled her eyes and letting me know that she had no intention of stopping her games. I opened the pack, took out a test and threw the others at Cooper before walking off to the bathroom.

I returned to the room a few minutes later, "you have to wait another two minutes" I said taking the box from him and putting it in my bag. Two minutes later I looked down at the test and smiled before handing it to Cooper "negative" he said showing Ella "ARGH!" she groaned and stomped off down the hall. I looked at Cooper for a few seconds before turning on my heels and walking down the hall. I heard him running after me but even in my heels I managed to stay ahead of him, I just got out the front door and slightly down the drive when Cooper grabbed my arm turning me back to face him "I'm sorry" he said sadly "I should have never believed her, it's just I didn't know what to believe and when I saw that test in your hand I freaked out" he said looking at the test he held in his own hand "well in case you don't believe that, I have this" I said taking one of Ruby's sonogram pictures from my bag and handing it to him "see, Patient: Ruby Buckton" I said pointing out her name "yeah I believed you when you told me , you didn't have to take a test you know" he said smiling "yeah I did, I wanted to show you what Ella is capable of" I said looking up to the second storey hallway window where Ella once again stood. I decided I would show her who won, placing my hand on the back of Cooper's neck I pulled him down to my level "now you have to promise to trust me okay" I said seriously "I promise" he said, I smiled as I pulled him forward and into a passionate kiss, I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Ella still stood at the window with a horrible scowl on her face, I smiled and closed my eyes as I continued to kiss my boyfriend.

**How did you like that, are you glad that Ruby is pregnant? I know some of you wanted it to be a scare but it's in the plan! What would you like to see happen? Tell me what you think Ella is going to do and how you might like Bella to stop her! Leave your comments in a review by clicking the button just below, it's that simple so please give it a go even if you're not that great at it, just a few words… please! Dannielle xoxo**

**Next on Picture Perfect:**

**Ruby tells Casey she is pregnant. How will he take the news?**


	52. Truth Time

**Hey everyone, here the next chapter. This one is mostly about Ruby telling Casey that she is pregnant and how he deals with it. Of course Bella and Cooper feature but only Casey and Ruby's POV's hope you like! I know that some of you wanted for them to have a scare but trust me on this one okay, it's all in the plan as my grandfather would say! Also I have decided that I am thinking of using Cola for Cooper and Bella's nickname so thanks to beebee483 for your cute suggestion, so we have CHAX, HEANCA, RASEY and now COLA! Or as beebee483 suggested Blooper but cola has really grown on me! ;) Thanks beebee483! Review! Dannielle xoxo **

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**RUBY POV**

I was sitting on my bed thinking of how I was going to tell Casey. I decided to just be straight with him, I just hoped he would be able to handle this. My bedroom door opened and in walked dumping his bag on the floor and kissing my forehead "I'm pregnant" I blurted as I clamped my hand over my mouth, I was planning on being a bit more tactful than that but now it was out "you're what?" he asked "I'm pregnant" I repeated "are you sure? Sometimes those test things can be wrong" he said quickly. I pulled the sonogram picture out from behind my back and handed it to him "I've already been to the doctors" I said "oh" he said silently "are you okay?" I asked a few minutes later. Casey just got up and hurried out the door, I followed after him but he was too fast. I saw him bump into Bella and Cooper as they walked up the drive way together "I guess all is good with you two" I said nodding to their entwined hands "yeah. Is he… okay?" Bella asked pointing to her twins rapidly distancing figure "I just told him" I said "ohh, he didn't take it so well?" she asked and I shook my head, tears formed in my eyes and spilled over before I could stop them. Bella pulled me forward into a tight hug "it's okay I'll go find him" she said "you don't know where he is" I said "we're twins remember, I always know where he is" she said to me before handing Cooper her bag "you take her inside please" she asked. He nodded before she walked off down the street.

**CASEY POV**

I couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. I was going to be a dad. I didn't want to be yet, I was too young and I knew that I would be bad. I continued running until I ended up at the one place I felt safe, the beach. I was at the south end in a small cave that was nestled out of sight, I knew no-one would find me here. I sat on the sand and watched as the waves crashed forwards into the golden, bronze sand, I let my thought wash away with the water as the sand absorbed it. I grabbed a handful of the creamy dry sand and let it fall through my fingers, tiny grains just falling through the air waiting to land of the ground, just like me.

I felt someone behind me, I turned to see Bella standing behind me holding her heels in her hand "hey" she whispered "hi" I replied as she walked up beside me and sat down. We stared out at the ocean not saying a word for a while before she finally broke the silence "you Cooper thought it was me that was pregnant" she laughed. I looked at her "you knew?" I asked shocked, she nodded "yeah she came to me last night for help, I got her the tests and took her to the hospital" she said. I nodded, I couldn't be mad at her for doing what any friend would do "I don't think I can do it" I said quietly "do what? Be a dad?" she asked, I nodded limply "yeah you can" she replied "that's all you've got!" I laughed lightly "yeah because I don't need to tell you anything else, I know you can do it, Ruby knows and so do you. Your just in shock" she said looking at me "how do you know" I asked not understanding how she was so sure "well look at it this way, Heath can do it so can you" she responded. I laughed "you know I always thought you wanted Heath to be your twin" I blurted instantly regretting it "what!" she said shocked "well, yeah I mean you always got on so well and you two have that secret code that no-one knows about" I said looking back at the ocean.

"I was six when we made it up" she said "what?" I asked "the secret code, I was six when we made it up, Brax had taken you to the beach and I stayed at home with Heath, he was playing video games and I was doing a puzzle when one of mums boyfriends, I forget which one came into the room and said he wanted to tell me a story. He sat me on the bed and told me a story about how there was a princess who wanted to become the queen but she had to do everything the king said. He started telling the story and he put his hand under my dress, I didn't understand why he was touching me but he said that if I wanted to be Queen then I had to do everything he said which meant letting him do this and not telling anyone. I wanted to be the queen so I let him continue when Heath walked in… he started punching him and told me to hide in his cupboard until he came and got me. When he did he told me that we weren't going to tell Brax because then Brax would get into trouble, he then told me we could make up a secret code so that if I was ever in trouble again I could give him a signal and he would help me. Brushing your finger across your nose means you're okay and making an 'x' over your heart means you need help. So that's what we did and have been doing ever since" she told me wiping a tear from her eyes.

"oh my god!" I cried pulling her close "that secret code wasn't meant to make you jealous Case" she said looking up at me "I'm so sorry I never knew" I said feeling instant guilt "Casey I never wanted you to know" she replied "I want you to believe you can do this. I know you can, the compassion you just showed me is one of the many reasons I know you can do this, go back to Ruby and support her. It's hard for her to you, she has to face Charlie" she joked "oh god! I hadn't even thought of that yet!" I gasped "so do you believe you can do it?" she asked me "I believe I can, and thank you for believing in me – and for trusting me" I said "but…." I continued "you have to tell Cooper" I finished "WHAT! NO WAY" she shrieked "Bella this is why you are so distant with guys, this is why with some you go ahead and give into and sleep with them and then with others you hold back and I can guarantee that Cooper thinks he could be the reason you don't want to go any further" I told her gently "URGH!" she groaned "I know, but if you need me I'll be there" I whispered before standing up and pulling her up with me "now I have a girlfriend and baby to get back to" I spoke up before grabbing her hand and pulling her back up the beach.

**RUBY POV**

I was sitting at the dining table freaking out. Cooper had made me a cup of camomile tea which was helping, I just hoped that Bella would be able to get through to him. "she'll make him see sense" Cooper said breaking the silence "huh?" I asked "Bella, she will make Casey see the light" he repeated walking over to the table and sitting across from me, it was like he had read my mind "she's amazing, she can do just about anything. I know she will bring him back" he said confidently "yeah, I think you're right" I replied smiling "you have a lot of faith in her don't you?" I asked him "mm, she's different to any other girl that I've met" he said smiling "yeah aint she" I replied "she's a Braxton" I finished laughing "she's funny and strong, smart and sexy but at the same time she is weird and crazy. She has to be the toughest chick I've ever met let alone dated" he said shaking his head "you really like her don't you" I said seeing his true feelings come out "yeah" he nodded "I think you love her" I said seeing it clear as day "what!" he asked shocked obviously he hadn't realised it yet. At that moment the door opened and in walked Casey and Bella. Casey looked at me "Rubes, I am so sorry for running off like that. Bella and I talked and I am going to be here for you and our baby" he said, I smiled as I hurried over to him, hugging him tightly as Cooper and Bella headed upstairs leaving us be.

_Later that afternoon_

**RUBY POV (Continued) **

Charlie and Brax had just pulled up in the drive way and we had decided to tell them straight away. The hustled in the house carrying a very happy looking Mckenzie. "Hi guys" Charlie said cheerfully as she place Mckenzie in her bouncer "we have to talk to you both" I said standing up and sitting at the table "okay what's up" Brax said taking Charlie's hand and sitting at the table pulling her onto his lap. I noticed Bella and Cooper making their way down the stairs "I'm pregnant" I said, I watched as Bella turned and quickly ushered a confused Cooper back upstairs "you're what?" Charlie asked shocked "I'm pregnant" I repeated "how far?" Charlie asked "10 weeks" I answered "when did you find out?" Brax asked "today" I told them. They both nodded "okay, well you are both 18 and old enough to make your own decisions but you have to understand that this is not easy and parenthood is hard" Charlie explained carefully "yeah we do mum but after seeing my baby today I just know that I can't get rid of it" I explained as I placed the ultrasound photo on the table. Charlie picked it up smiling "yeah, that's exactly what I thought when I found out about you" she told me.

"Well, although we wish you had of waited a little longer, we both understand that sometimes accidents happen when you least expect it and sometimes those accidents can be the best things that ever happened to us. So we will support you all the way" Charlie said, Brax nodded "absolutely, congratulations guys" he said standing up and kissing my cheek and hugging Casey. Charlie hugged Casey and kissed my cheek "oh and Charlie?" I asked "yeah?" she replied "Is it okay if I start calling you mum now?" I asked hopefully "oh baby girl that is what I've always wanted" she said tearfully hugging me tightly.

**How did you like that? SO you all know the code! I said last chapter that I hadn't thought of anything solid and I put in the spoilers that Heath would reveal how it came up but when I was writing it all just fell into place and I felt that Bella revealing this secret to Casey would help him realise that if she had the strength to tell him something she had spent the last 11 years hiding then he could actually be a father. Also I decided not to have Charlie flip out and have her take the more grown up option, now just to let you know that she is still regularly seeing Marissa her psychologist but their sessions won't always be written about you will just see a gradual change in Charlie's behaviour like in this chapter where the old Charlie would have hit the roof, seeing Marissa has helped her calm down and take the more adult and responsible option and handle things calmly. Hope you like that side of her cause I do! Please tell me what you liked about this chapter in your reviews or PMs, so don't forget to review! Off to write chapter 53! Review guys, Dannielle xoxo**


	53. Morning Sickness, Arrivals & Accidents

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 53! Did you like what I came up with for the code? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews. Glad you all like that I update regularly, I write ahead so that I have chapters to upload. This chapter will feature a bit of everyone, HEANCA, RASEY, CHAX and COLA! Hope you like it! Read and review! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**BELLA POV**

I was meeting Cooper at the diner in an hour and we were going to take Natayaliah into the city to see a movie and go shopping, Liz had asked me to help her pick out some new clothes since she was growing out of everything and was adamant she only wanted to go shopping with me. I had just done up the clasp on my purple bra with the small heart charm in the middle when someone started banging on the bathroom door "BELLA OPEN THE DOOR I HAVE TO BE SICK!" Ruby yelled from the other side, I opened the door and was nearly bowled over by Ruby who ran to the toilet, Casey following her holding her hair back. Seconds later Charlie and Brax were at the door checking that she was okay "alrighty then I guess I'll get changed in my bedroom" I said pushing past Brax and Charlie and heading to my room "Bella?" Charlie called, I headed back to the bathroom "where did you get them?" she asked pointing to my bra and panty set "ah these ones, shit I can't remember, check the tag" I said turning around as she pulled the tag from my bra clasp "Victoria Secret" she read "oh yeah!" I said "why you like them?" I asked "yeah they are cute" she said "this is so weird" Brax said shaking his head as he walked off into their room.

I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and put on a purple square neck ¾ sleeved shirt and wrapped a braided belt around my waist before pulling on a pair of brown squared heeled boots. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail leaving my fringe out and framing my face. I applied my make-up and headed downstairs to have some coffee. I left with 5 minutes to spare but wasn't surprised to find Cooper and Natayaliah waiting for me, we let Tayalaih have breakfast before we headed out to Cooper's car for the hour long trip to the city. Natayaliah was making us listen to Hannah Montana on the drive, I felt like banging my head against the window, Cooper reached across and grabbed my hand linking our fingers together. I just blocked out the peppy pop music and focused on the road.

**BIANCA POV**

I walked out of the bathroom wiping my mouth, for the 10th time that morning I had been sick. I was excited about being pregnant but I was already growing tired of the morning sickness. I walked into the kitchen to find Heath stirring a mug of hot tea, I walked over to him as he drew me into a hug rubbing my back gently. "what do you think of Ruby and Casey's news?" I asked "yeah, it's good although I can't help thinking that they are a little young" he replied. I looked up at him yeah, I guess your right" I said kissing his lips. "hey want to write down some baby names?" I asked "don't you think it's a bit early?" he asked me "no, we find out the sex of them in two weeks we had better get thinking!" I replied excitedly as I grabbed a notepad and pen "okay let's do boys" I said as Heath sat down beside me. "ah Tyler?" he suggested "mm cute" I said writing it down. We continued on back and forth, suggesting and rejecting names until we had come up with a list of our favourites.

We each decided to pick three favourite full names for each gender, the ones that we had come up with that both of us liked were for girls; Indianna Kayte Braxton, Addison Grace Braxton and Imogen Aurora Braxton and for boys we liked; Owen Heath Braxton, Oliver Jayden Braxton and Brayden Heath Braxton. I was getting tired from a full morning of throwing up and not having coffee so I place out list on the fridge under our new photo frame magnet showcasing our twins and went upstairs to rest for a few hours.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was helping Brax out at the restaurant, they were run flat and with Bella in the city for the day and Ruby being sick all morning I had decided to help out. I had left Mckenzie in the trusting arms of Leah and she had promised to call me if anything went wrong. I still couldn't help but feel anxious every time I left her but I knew I had to do it, every time I got a spare moment I would check my phone for missed calls or messages and every hour I would call Leah to check on her. I knew it was excessive but I was making progress and that was the main thing.

I hurried over to a table carrying two trays of hot pizza when I heard a shrill voice from behind me "DARRYL!" the voice called, I froze hoping that the person behind me was not who I thought it was, I turned as saw her. She was bright orange and her hair was substantially darker but there was no doubt about it, the woman was Cheryl Braxton. I walked over to her smoothing out my skirt and apron "Cheryl can I help you?" I asked kindly, she turned around and scoffed "you, you're just a pig!" she cried "actually Cheryl I no longer work for the Police Force and I am your daughter in law" I replied calmly "daughter in law!" she shrieked causing people to turn and stare "when did you and Darryl get married and why wasn't I invited" she hissed "you were invited mum but you were probably too drunk to remember or you weren't even home" Brax said appearing behind his mother "I can't believe you fell for this pigs games, well don't worry I know a good divorce lawyer who will get this mess sorted out" she said looking at her son "no mum, I am not getting divorced I love Charlie and I love our daughter together" he said wrapping arm around my shoulder "DAUGHTER!" she cried "I have a granddaughter and you didn't bother to tell me!" she shrieked "again mum we did but unlike our wedding invitation and you for that matter it seems to have gone AWOL" he said "well whats her name, how old is she and where is she!" she blubbered "her name is Mckenzie Isabella Braxton, she is nearly 5 months old and she is with a friend, infact Heath and Bianca are expecting twins and Ruby and Casey are expecting too so it seems you will have four grandchildren soon" Brax told his stunned mother "what on earth did you call her Isabella for!" she piped up "we named her Isabella after her aunt" I responded "that no hoper" she scoffed "mum for your information Bella has died twice in the last three months and she saved your granddaughters life, now if you don't mind we are busy so you can leave" Brax said angrily gesturing for the door "fine, but I'll be back" she shouted as she left the restaurant.

**RUBY POV**

Casey had gone for a surf and I was lying on my bed searching the internet for baby names, I knew it was early but in a week we would find out the sex of our baby and could really get excited. I picked a few I liked and shut my laptop before heading into the shower. I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I felt a pain in my stomach, it wasn't sharp but rather dull so I just ignored it. It happened again about twenty minutes later when I reached up into the cupboard. I realised that I must had pulled a muscle somehow I took some Panadol and went for a sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and the pain was gone, I began to cook dinner for everyone. I was waiting for the lasagne to finish cooking when I felt the sudden urge to be sick, I raced upstairs and threw up before hearing the doorbell ring. I sighed, rinsed my mouth and headed for the door. I was stunned when I opened the door to find Cheryl Braxton on the other side of my door, she pushed me out of the way barging into the house "you think your going to get away with it" she snapped "what?" I asked confused "that discusting thing growing inside you that you keep pretending is my sons" she said jabbing me hard in the stomach "ow, Cheryl don't! I have no idea what you are talking about" I said beyond confused "that baby that you say is my sons, well I know now that you are a liar just like you pig of a mother and if you think that you are going to trick him into marrying you then you have another thing coming" she said shoving me back sending me into the bookcase behind me, I fell on the corner, causing the edge to jam right into my stomach. I doubled over in pain as I crumpled to the floor, I tried to regain my breath but she had knocked it clean out of me. I sat on the floor for a few minutes until I got my breath back, I stood up and that was when I noticed the puddle of red blood that had formed when I had fallen, I looked to my legs to see it running down the side of my right leg. I screamed and fell to the floor as another intense pain shot through my stomach.

**What did you think? What do think is wrong with Ruby? And importantly who do you want to find her Casey, Bella and Cooper or Charlie and Brax or maybe even Heath or Bianca? Who do you think? Let me know in your reviews! Hope you liked this story here are some spoilers for the next few chapters that I know are going to happen and aren't based on your reviews.**

**Next on Picture Perfect:**

**Who finds Ruby? Can they save her baby?**

**Cheryl makes her presence known at the hospital and in the bay**

**Bella comes face to face with her mother for the first time in years, how does it go?**

**The Braxton siblings make a very risky decision? Will someone lose their life?**


	54. A Blast from the Past

**Okay it's official I am obsessed with Bella and Cooper's combined name COLA. I was getting a glass of what when this whole chapter practically came to me so I had to get it down before I forgot! Hope you like it again a bit of everyone, considering everyone is at the hospital. Hope you like what I have done with this chapter. Review please, Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**RUBY POV**

I was lying on the floor balled up crying in agony. I just hoped that someone would come soon, I didn't know but I was just hoping that my baby was alright. I looked at the floor to find even more blood pooling around me if that was even possible, I knew some of it was coming from the gash in my stomach but I had no idea why there was so much. I heard footsteps coming up the driveway "HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could, which wasn't that loud because I was panicking. The footsteps became faster and a few seconds later Darcy came running around the corner, I didn't want to drag her into this but I needed help and she was the only one around "Darce" I cried beckoning her towards me "Ruby, are you okay?" she asked nervously "no Darcy, I'm not now I need you to be a brave girl for me and call an ambulance. Can you do that for me?" I asked. She nodded "okay, just dial triple zero and answer the operators questions okay baby" I gasped "okay" she whispered as she began to answer the questions, a minute or so later she hung up "what did they say baby" I asked holding her hand "she said the ambulance would be here soon" she answered tears running down her face "now baby, stay strong okay. I need you to run next door and get your dad or Bianca and get them to come over okay" I said calmly. She nodded getting up and running out of the house. I clutched my stomach tightly as I felt another sharp pain.

It wasn't long before Darcy returned with both Heath and Bianca. They rushed forward kneeling beside me "sweetie what happened?" Bianca asked stroking my hair "Cheryl came over and she pushed me and I hit the edge of the desk" I gasped looking upwards "mum was here?" Heath asked running over with a towel and wrapping it around me carefully. Darcy kneeled beside me taking my hand "are you going to be okay Ruby" she asked scared, I didn't know what to say. Would I be okay, Bianca took my silence as her chance to intervene "of course she is baby, now will you be a brave girl and go wait for the ambulance and make sure they know which house to stop at" she said smiling at the little girl who hurried out of the house.

Heath and Bianca did their best to keep me calm before the ambulance arrived, the raced inside the house pushing them out of the way. They asked me questions before loading my onto a trolley and wheeling me out to the waiting van. As they were wheeling them down the driveway Casey came racing down the street "what happened?" he asked noticing all the blood "I fell against the table, I think something is wrong with the baby" I cried as Casey climbed in the back of the van. He held my hand as the driver drove us to the hospital.

**BRAX POV**

I was standing behind the bar taking multiple orders when my phone began to ring. I stepped away and answered it quickly to hear a panicked Heath on the other end "mate, Ruby has been taken to hospital. Mum turned up and pushed her, she fell against a table and she was bleeding seriously bad. She thinks that there might be something wrong with the baby, you and Charlie need to get down to the hospital NOW!" he said "okay we'll be right down. Call Bella she should be back by now" I said "okay" he replied as we hung up. I sighed as I realised I had to break the news to Charlie, I walked over to Billy telling him we had a family emergency and he had to lock up, I tossed him the keys and pulled Charlie to the side "Charls, now I need you to stay calm" I said gently "Brax what's going on your scaring me" she said nervousness evident on her face "mum turned up at the house" I said before being cut off "urgh, god she's got Ruby and Casey all upset hasn't she" she said "no Charlie listen" I said before continuing "Ruby was home alone and things must have gotten out of hand and mum pushed her and she fell against the edge of the table and she is bleeding pretty badly, they've taken her to the hospital, they think it has something to do with the baby" I said "oh my god we have to go" she said ripping at her apron "I know I've got Billy to cover us, let's go" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

We raced through the hospital doors to find Heath and Bianca already waiting "what's going on?" Charlie asked desperately "we don't know they haven't finished assessing her yet, but we will know as soon as they do" Heath assured us as Bianca handed us both a cup of water, as Charlie took hers I could see her hands shaking violently as she brought the cup to her lips, I took her hand and led her over to the chairs gently sitting her down and wrapping an arm around her "it's going to be okay" I whispered "why her?" she sobbed as she began to cry in my arms.

**BELLA POV**

Liz had just picked up Natayaliah from the diner and taken her home to try and get her off her sugar high, Cooper and I were standing at the counter waiting for our order when my phone rang "hello?" I answered cheerfully "Bella, Ruby is in hospital" Heath spoke down the phone "what!" I cried moving away from the counter, Cooper following me sensing something was wrong "what happened?" I asked "mum turned up in the bay and she pushed Ruby, she fell against the table and started bleeding, we think it might be the baby" he told me. "okay, I'll be right there" I said hanging up "Irene, I'm sorry we have to cancel our orders something has come up" I said grabbing Cooper's hand and pulling him out the door "what's going on?" he asked frantically as I dug in my bag for my keys "Ruby is in hospital, my idiot mother turned up and pushed her into a table and now they think something has happened with the baby" I said climbing into the car, Cooper following me.

I ran through the doors of the hospital, Cooper following behind me. I ran up the Charlie and Brax "how is she?" I asked concerned "we don't know they are still in there" Charlie said distressed. Dr Walker walked around the corner a few minutes later "ah Charlie, Brax can I talk to you alone" he said "no you can tell them too, we are all family" Charlie said, Sid nodded "the injuries that Ruby sustained caused her to have a miscarriage, the wound on her stomach needed a few stitches but it should heal nicely without a scar in a few weeks" he said "Ruby and Casey were expecting a baby girl" he added. Charlie started to sob "can we see her?" I asked "yes you may, but at the moment they are going through a lot so don't be too concerned if they don't say much or anything at all. I'm very sorry for your loss" he said lowering his head and walking away. We walked into the room silently, Ruby lifted her head, her face stained with tears "mummy" she croaked and Charlie rushed forward wrapping Ruby in her arms. "I'm just going for a walk" Casey murmured before leaving the room. We all left leaving Ruby and Charlie alone.

_An hour later_

**BELLA POV (CONTINUED)**

Charlie emerged an hour later saying Ruby was asleep. Bianca handed her a cup of coffee as she sat down. Casey had retreated into Ruby's room and we decided to let them be for now, we looked up as mum rounded the corner a smug look on her face "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Charlie screamed lunging forwards at mum, Brax and Heath had to restrain her as mum just laughed "what that bitch get a scratch" she laughed. I stood up "no you murdered your granddaughter" I said coldly "heard you were back, what Louisa get sick of you sponging off her" she laughed at me "no actually I got sick of her. Do you even care about what you have done" I spat "you killed an innocent baby girl because you are jealous that our lives are working out when yours is just falling to pieces" I spoke. I felt Cooper's hand on my elbow "jealous! Of you brats! I'll have you know my life is going great!" she spoke proudly "oh yeah mum you look amazing, you look like you just rolled around in a bag of Doritos!" I cried "yeah well I've got myself a new man as well" she boasted "oh yeah, I didn't think rent a guy still operated" I flung back "ah you watch your mouth missy" some man said "and who the hell are you!" I fumed "this is Rick, my boyfriend" she said linking her arm through his "yeah and you better watch your mouth young lady, or you'll get a serve" he said chewing on a toothpick "alright listen up Billy Ray dufus! You want to make a threat, try make a better one than that" I said "you watch it missy" he said standing taller. I felt Cooper's hand tighten against my arm, I knew that if he tried anything Cooper would pull me away in time "oh and what are you going to do about it Popeye!" I cried growing tired of this jerk "I'll show you if your not careful" he said lifting his hand slightly "you move that hand another inch and I will break it off and shove it down your throat" I yelled "god got yourself a real little princess here don'tcha, you know you better do as I say if you want to be the Queen" he laughed.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting on my bed, mums boyfriend wanted to tell me a story about a princess. He put his hand under my dress and moved it up my leg. I didn't know what he was doing so I brushed his hand away but he grabbed a hold of my arm "you want to be the Queen?" he asked, I nodded, I wanted to be a Queen and wear pretty dresses and sit on a throne so I let him do what he was doing. He moved his hand inside my undies, I wasn't sure what was happening but he was really starting to hurt me, his fingers were rough and he kept poking me down there I started to cry when it got really bad but he soon put his hand over my mouth. Suddenly the door flung open and Heath burst in, the man moved away and Heath pulled me off the bed telling me to hide in the special place. I ran out of the room and into the play room that Brax had set up for us just outside the lounge I climbed into the toy box and hid there. I blocked my ears and closed my eyes as I pretended I was somewhere else, like whatever that mean man did to me didn't happen._

I suddenly realised why this man seemed so familiar, I lunged at him screaming and scratching. I felt him swatting at me and heard my mother screaming, but I didn't care this man had hurt me and I thought I had escaped him. I continued to claw at him trying to scratch him out, I felt hands around my waist and arms as people pulled me away. I looked up to see Heath, Brax and Cooper standing in behind me, I looked at Heath and made an 'x' across my heart "it's him" I whispered before looking over at him. He had remembered me by now and was smirking, I lost it and ran for him again screaming and yelling as I kicked and punched. I was pulled away and this time instead of stopping I ran, I heard someone behind me but I blocked it out as I ran down the hall and towards the stairwell. I hurried down two flights of stairs before finally collapsing.

It wasn't long before the person behind me caught up to me, I looked up to see a worried Cooper kneeling down beside me "he hurt me" I whispered as I continued to cry uncontrollably, I felt as though I was six again and he was invading my dreams. Cooper wrapped me in a hug and waited until I calmed down. Once I had regained some composure I told him about what had happened to me 11 years ago.

I stared at him waiting for him to speak, the silence was unbearable "please say something" I whispered tears sliding down my face "I'm so sorry" he said looking up at me, I could see the tears in his eyes. I brushed them with my fingers and hugged him tightly. He held me and stroked my hair while I cried and I knew that he would be crying as well.

**Ok first off I want to say SORRY to beebee483, I know you didn't want me to have Ruby lose the baby but I needed her to go through a miscarriage for other parts of my story that I have planned, so that they can come to life. I promise you that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. So please, please, please don't stop reading it will get better. Are you glad Bella told Cooper? Please review, Dannielle xoxo**

**Coming Soon on Picture Perfect**

**Will Bella tell Brax what happened to her all those years ago?**

**Casey and Ruby deal with their grief – or do they?**

**Bella's secret puts a strain on her relationship with Cooper**

**Charlie and Brax decide to honour the baby, Will their choice help everyone move on?**


	55. Learning to be Sad

**Heyyy, please don't hate me! I know right now it seems bad but I promise that this had to happen so other things could come out of it! I hope the spoilers keep you happy, there are positive times to come I promise – just not quite yet. Now Cooper is going away in three weeks so these next few chapters happen over the course of that time. This is set just after the last chapter ended. This chapter is also a lot longer, hope that is okay ;) Hope you like, please review! Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **_I stared at him waiting for him to speak, the silence was unbearable "please say something" I whispered tears sliding down my face "I'm so sorry" he said looking up at me, I could see the tears in his eyes. I brushed them with my fingers and hugged him tightly. He held me and stroked my hair while I cried and I knew that he would be crying as well._

**BRAX POV**

Heath had barely finished telling us what that bastard did to Bella, I walked over and slammed him up against the wall "you're a pig you know that, you deserve to die for what you did to her" I whispered coldly as I drew my hand back to punch him, I felt a small cold hand wrap around my wrist, I turned to see a pale and fragile looking Bella staring up at me "don't Brax" she whispered. I release him as she scampered off down the hall like the rat his is, I pulled her into a hug "I guess you know" she whispered, I nodded. I pulled back looking in her eyes "I will do whatever you want me to okay" I said quietly, she nodded and moved over to the chairs, Charlie went and sat beside her, wrapping her arm around her "do you want to call the police?" she asked gently "no" she murmered. "I want to forget about it and help Ruby" she said getting up and going to the bathroom. She returned minutes later, heading into Ruby's room.

**RUBY POV**

I was lost, I was hurting and I was angry. Why would Cheryl do this to me, I lost my beautiful baby girl because of her. I didn't know what to do or say or even feel. I was as if my whole body was numb, Bella walked into the room and I noticed that she was looking a bit paler than usual, she sat beside me a took my hand. For some reason I felt like I could let out my emotions when she was with me, maybe it was because she had helped me discover this wonderful surprise of maybe it was because she was my best friend. I broke down and she pulled me into a hug as she cried with me.

After an hour I had stopped crying and wanted to talk, I called everyone into the room and they each took turns hugging me "I'm so sorry" I cried as Casey took my hand "you have nothing to be sorry about, this isn't your fault" Brax said "no, I am sorry for causing so much trouble" I whispered " I should have never gone through with this" I continued "Ruby you wanted this baby, it's okay to be sad" mum said. I nodded before I began to cry

_A week later_

**CHARLIE POV**

It had been a week since the incident and Ruby had been released home from hospital. She was going out most nights partying and drinking until all hours of the morning. Casey was off surfing or hiding in his room and we all knew they were barely talking to each other. It had been a week since we found out a secret that Bella had been keeping from everyone and she seemed to be handling it fine, Cooper hadn't been around since the day she told him and they hadn't spoken on the phone. He wasn't returning her messages and although she pretended like it was fine I knew she was hurting. I was hurting to, as was Brax. I had lost a granddaughter and Brax had lost his niece, I decided that I needed to find a way to help everyone with their grief. I searched the internet for ideas on how to do just that but nothing jumped out at me. I continued looking until I found the perfect idea, I printed the page, grabbed my keys and ran out the door ready to put my plan in action.

**BRAX POV**

I was working at the restaurant, personally I was glad it was busy, not because of the money being pulled in but because it kept me busy. I didn't have to think about the horrible things I had learnt in the past week, I didn't have to think about my brother who had just lost his daughter, I didn't have to think about my sister who had just revealed a secret that had blown most of us away. I didn't have to think about how my life and family were slowly falling apart at the seams.

My phone rung, I headed into my office and answered it, Charlie was on the other end and was telling me all about an idea she had to help everyone move on from their grief. I began to see the light at the end of the tunnel, I could see that this idea might just pull those seams back together. This idea might just help out family become one again.

**BELLA POV**

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, I couldn't be bothered to change from my pyjamas. I had heard Charlie leave the house about three hours ago and I had heard Casey tip toe out about 20 minutes later. Ruby had been sick numerous times and she was now locked tightly in her room but I just continued to stare. I hadn't spoken to Cooper in a week, I had called and left messages, sent texts, tried Facebook but nothing. He had not responded to any of my cries for help and I was beginning to get worried that maybe he was done.

I heard Charlie come home and the next thing I knew there was a knock, I got up to open it. I opened the door to find no-one, Ruby opened her door and looked at me confused. We looked at the ground and that is when we saw a black envelope with our names written in silver at our feet. We opened our envelopes and pulled out a small invitation.

_You are invited to help let go of your grief_

_You have no choice, you are to come.  
>Wear black and something white,<br>Look neat and make sure you are on time  
>Meet us at The Stuart Point Lookout at<br>4pm this afternoon, don't be late.  
>Help yourself.<em>

I looked at Ruby who had tears in her eyes "well best we start getting reading" I said noticing it had just gone three "you want some help?" I asked, she nodded and I headed into her room. I left her room 15 minutes later while she got dressed. I walked into my closet and pulled out my black skirt and a black lace top. I paired them with a pair of black heels and a white bangle. I pulled my hair into a half up half down and curled the ends before heading to check on Ruby.

I knocked gently and entered to find her sitting on her bed in her black dress staring at a pink toy bunny. "I got this because I thought I was having a girl" she whispered. I knelt in front of her taking her hands in mine "it's okay to hurt" I whispered as tears fell down her face, she nodded "but I don't want to, I want to be happy" she sobbed "we all do but sometimes we have to be sad before we can be happy" I said brushing the hair from her face "you will be happy honey, but first you have to be sad and say goodbye. Drinking is going to stop the pain it will just temporarily block it out. When the alcohol wears off the pain will come flooding right back and it will be worse, trust me I know. I did the same thing after I was attacked" I said squeezing her hand "you did?" she asked looking up "yeah, and then I realised that it's okay to be angry and sad and scared. You've lost something precious and you are allowed to miss it. It will get better, it always does" I whispered "you're right" she said wiping her eyes "shall we" I said standing and holding out my hand "we shall" she giggled before we headed out of the house.

**RUBY POV**

We pulled up at the lookout to find Charlie and Brax standing at the point looking out over the bay, Mckenzie in her pram. Heath and Bianca pulled up behind us and Casey followed not long after. We climbed out of our cars and walked up the grassy hill "what are we doing here?" I asked when we reached Charlie and Brax "we are here to say goodbye" she said turning to reveal a tree. "we are going to plant this tree as a memorial to the little girl we lost and we are going to use this time to grieve, to let go of any anger and pain that we feel towards anyone or anything. Now it may be hard and it may not happen straight away but once you allow yourself to let it go you will eventually." Charlie said gently. Brax lifted the tree from its pot and placed it in the hold dug before us.

I watched as Brax filled in the hole before Charlie spoke "I found this poem online and it will help us" she said

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sun on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain,

When you awaken in the mornings hush

I am the swift uplifting rush,

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft star-shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die."

I felt myself letting go, I felt the anger slipping from me just like the tears that were running down my face. I watched as Charlie reached into her handbag and pulled out a small rectangular object covered in a red cloth. I watched as she knelt down in front of the tree and placed it there, removing the cloth I could see it was a memorial plaque of my daughter. I smiled as I read it:

_Summer Charlotte Braxton  
>March 2012 - 11<em>_th__ June 2012_

_Gone before we could meet,  
>A precious gift, now resting peacefully with god.<br>Beloved daughter of Ruby Buckton and Casey Braxton  
>Never known but never forgotten.<em>

It was beautiful, the sun shone a bright ray right down upon us, reflecting tiny glints off the plaque and I knew that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. I decided to say something. I stepped forward taking a deep breath "I don't know what I am supposed to feel but someone close to me told me that you can feel whatever you want, that it's okay to be angry and sad and hurt. I am all of things but I am also glad and happy, glad and happy that I got to spend 11 weeks with Summer, even if I didn't know about her for a while I am just glad that for the last 2 weeks I got to live my life having her with me, I am happy that I had the chance to have her and although I wish I could of met her and watched her grow into a beautiful little person I know that this is god's plan and now was just not the time for us to have a child. I know that Summer was sent to us as a gift and although she was taken she is still a gift. I just thank god and Casey for giving her to me for that short time." I said as tears began to take over. I looked over to Casey to find him staring at the ground, I just hoped he would open up to me and trust me.

**BELLA POV**

After the memorial I knew that I had to sort things out with Cooper, my eyes clouded with tears I drove to his house. I pulled up outside and saw his car, breathing a sigh of relief I headed up to the door and waited. He opened the door a few seconds later, his face told me he was surprised to see me but when he saw my face his expression instantly changed to concern "Bella whats wrong?" he asked stepping forward, I felt my anger build inside me and I stepped back away from him "what's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG! I have been trying to call you for a WEEK but you won't talk to me, I have needed you all week and where were you! Living it up in luxury while I had to watch my family fall apart!" I yelled. Cooper lowered his head "why?" I whispered, he looked up at me "because I didn't know how to make you feel better. I have never dealt with this stuff and I don't know what to do" he replied sadly "I wanted to be there, I did, I even came to your house but could bring myself to go to the door" he continued "I wanted to be there for you but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to help you and you would hate me" he whispered. I stepped forward "I don't hate you, I know your scared but so am I. I just said goodbye to my niece, I just had the one thing I have been trying to keep secret revealed and I think my family is falling apart" I said holding back tears. "Come inside?" he asked, I nodded taking his out stretched hand and walking inside.

Ella came walking into the lounge room "ooh we feeling a little gothic today?" she asked sarcastically referring to my outfit "no actually, I was just at a memorial remembering my niece who died last week" I spat "oh" she whispered "your niece died?" Liz asked from behind us, I turned to find both Liz and Richard standing in the doorway "ah yeah" I said "how old was she?" Liz asked "11 weeks, my brothers girlfriend had a miscarriage" I replied "oh honey I'm so sorry" she said hugging me "it's okay" I told her pulling back as Cooper led me upstairs. "I want to surf" I said sitting up a short time later "yeah?" Cooper asked looking over at me from his desk "yeah, you want to come?" I asked "yeah, I'll watch" he replied as I slipped my shoes on a headed downstairs.

**BRAX POV**

It turns out that I wasn't the only one who wanted a surf, I got to the beach to find Heath and Bella pulling up beside me. Charlie, Cooper, Bianca and Darcy all climbed out of our cars as we took out boards and headed to the ocean. Charlie and Bianca chatted quietly while Cooper entertained Darcy and Mckenzie. Bella, Heath and I sat on the sand quietly waxing our boards "you both know I am going to own you out there" Bella spoke chucking a cheeky grin our way "yeah right little sis" I said reaching over to ruffle her hair "you learnt from us the masters!" Heath said banging his fists against his chest "oh yeah but I've had the chance to watch and learn, you both know I'm better so just admit it" she laughed strapping her leg rope to her ankle "we'll see" Heath and I responded at the same time before we all ran out into the water.

**HEATH POV**

I felt the cool salty water rush over my body, causing me to sigh as I ducked under a wave, I looked over to my sibling who both were feeling the same thing. We paddled out to the deeper water and sat waiting for our wave. I saw my wave but was too late, Bella had caught it first and was already on her way, I looked to Brax who just laughed and shook his head, how was it that she was able to beat us to a wave when we had taught her everything she knew! We watched as she used the same technique as Brax and I as she stood on her board and expertly rode the wave before she crashed into the surf only to appear moments later "HA-HA! Beat that boys!" she said smugly as she climbed back onto her board, the next wave was mine, I raced for it, ducking under and quickly climbing onto my board. I rode the wave for a few seconds before I crashed into the surf, I reappeared to find Brax and Bella laughing as the bumped their fists together "yeah, yeah I know not as long as you" I said sliding onto my board. Brax was next, he paddled to his wave, ducked and stood up riding the wave elegantly until he crashed into the water "ooh two seconds longer" I said checking my watch, he reappeared "GOTCHA!" he said to Bella who was sitting with one leg crossed across her board, Brax tugged on the leg that was in the water causing her to slid off into the water beside him. I laughed as I watched Bella punch Brax's arm.

An hour later all three of us emerged from the surf dripping wet. Bella had won 6 out of the 15 waves we competed for and Brax and I both won 4 each, we couldn't work out how she had managed to beat us "told ya I was good" she said nudging me, I wrapped my arm around her neck pulling her closer to me "yeah and when did you get so good?" I asked as Brax ruffled her hair "well I couldn't surf for a month so I had a lot of time to observe" she said poking me in the ribs with her bony finger and punching Brax's arm "OW! That was the same spot as before" he complained rubbing his arm "good" she said gently pinching his cheek as she took the towel that Cooper had offered her.

**BRAX POV**

We got back to the house to find Sargent Watson and her new Constable sitting at the table with Ruby sipping coffee "hey guys, what can we do for you?" I asked propping my board up outside the door "ah we are here to see Bella" Watson said looking at Bella beside me "yeah?" she asked "we want to ask you some more questions about the attack, see if you remember anything and the prosecution wants to talk to you about testifying "not a chance" I said "sorry?" Watson asked "she is not testifying at the nut jobs trial" I said "yeah I agree" Heath said "like hell! I am so testifying" Bella said "no Bella" I said firmly "don't tell me no! This happened to me and I am the one who gets to decide" she said "yeah well my daughter was involved" I snapped "yeah well they aren't asking her to testify!" she yelled back "I am testifying Brax" she said adamantly "no you're not!" I responded "I am not going to give that scum any chance of walking free before he is 90 so I AM TESTIFYING! END OF STORY" she said emphasising the last part. I sighed giving up "fine but you make sure he never gets the chance to escape ever again" I said pointing my finger at Watson who nodded. Heath scoffed and walked out the door, obviously upset but my decision to let Bella testify.

**What did you think? Do you like the name I picked for Ruby and Casey's daughter Summer Charlotte? I choose it because I thought it would be the perfect resemblance of the place they love. She was conceived, born and died in Summer Bay and of course I picked Charlotte after Charlie. I loved the name as soon as I saw it and I spent ages looking up names on the net for this baby and for the twins but you will have to wait and see about those names! I hope you liked this chapter it is a bit longer than my other ones but I had a lot to fit in! Anyway please drop me a review or PM, you just click that button below! Thanks, Dannielle xoxo**

**Coming Soon on Picture Perfect:**

**Casey struggles to deal with his grief.**

**Someone's life is on the line, what do the siblings risk to save them?**

**How do the siblings partners react in the wake of their actions?**

**As Cooper prepares to leave for Hawaii, Bella receives a threat from Ella that sends her over the edge.**

**Bella confronts Heath about his attitude towards her decision to testify.**


	56. Don't Do This

**Bonjour everyone! Here is the next chapter, this is set a week after the last chapter – two weeks before Cooper jets off to Hawaii! Please have a read and leave you thoughts in a review! Thanks, Dannielle xoxo**

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

_A week later_

**BRAX POV**

It had been a busy week, I had been to and from appointments at lawyer's offices and the police station. I was Bella's guardian so it meant I had to accompany her to meeting like that. I returned to the restaurant with Bella after another meeting at the prosecutions office. Charlie kissed me gently "how was it?" she asked us both "yeah alright, more question, more paperwork and more rehearsals!" Bella sighed as I passed her a glass of coke. Charlie took off her apron and sat down at a table with Bella for lunch while I took over for her. I watched as they chatted and laughed, finally they were back on track. Charlie's obsessions had caused a rift between the two and it had taken time to repair but no they seemed better than ever. I continued with my work while the girls chatted away.

Heath was still not talking to Bella who was not really concerned since there was no way she was giving up. I knew that eventually one of them would give in and talk to each other, I knew that if Bella gave in first she would not do it nicely. If experience had taught me anything it was that if Bella gave in first it was so that she could prove a point, but I also knew that they would be back to normal within a week or so.

**BELLA POV**

I arrived home to find Heath and Bianca chatting at the table with Ruby, I grabbed a glass of water and took a swig. Heath got up from the table and walked out the front door, I rolled my eyes "this is getting frigin ridiculious!" I said slamming my water down and marching off after him. I could see him heading to his truck so I walked across the grass and stood in front of it. "What are you doing!" he said "we are going to sort this out NOW!" I yelled back "fine, don't testify" he said "no" I replied "well then we can't work this out" he said going to get back in the truck "what would you do if I didn't testify and he gets off and then he attacks Darcy in a few years? Would you wish that I would have testified? Would you want him behind bars so that he can't hurt anyone ever again?" I asked calming slightly. I watched Heath's hands drop from the steering wheel, he stepped out of the truck "okay, I get it but I don't want you to get hurt again" he said "I won't, I promise" I said smiling lightly "you can't promise that" he said shaking his head "no I can't, but I can promise that if he ever manages to escape and come after me again then I will call the police straight away" I said "okay deal" he said sticking out his hand, I took it and shook it twice "done" I smiled before hugging him tightly "okay Heath, starting to suffocate me" I choked "oh sorry" he said releasing me as we headed up the drive to the house.

**CASEY POV**

I was just sitting in my room staring at the photo of my daughter. The memorial had helped Ruby but it hadn't helped me. Everyone knew I was in a bad place but I wouldn't let them in so they couldn't help. I wasn't sure what else to do, I could not see the point to all of this, why would god give us a baby only to rip her away from us. It didn't make sense, none of it did. I knew what I had to do, I grabbed a pad of my desk and began to write before heading out of my room and down the stairs, I managed to sneak out without anyone noticing luckily. I headed for the one place I knew would help me. I arrived at Stuarts Point and walked over to the small tree and plaque, I kneeled down in front of it touching the shiny gold gently "hey baby girl" I whispered "I can just imagine that you would have been as gorgeous as your mother" I continued, tears rolling down my cheeks "I wish I could have met you, I wanted to so much" I said "it doesn't really matter we will meet again" I said as I stood up and walked off.

**BRAX POV**

I headed up the stairs to Casey's room, I was going to try and talk to him, see if he would come out of his room. I knocked gently but no answer, not unusual. I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing, no TV, no music no nothing. He always had something going to break the silence even when he slept. I knew something wasn't right, I tried the handle and was surprised when it opened, I walked into his room to find it messy and reeking of dirty clothes. I spotted a note on his bed and lunged for it, I quickly skimmed my eyes over Casey's messy writing before running out of the room and down stairs. Everyone was there; Heath and Bianca, Bella and Cooper, Charlie and Ruby "he's gone" I said from the top of the stairs as I ran down them, they all turned to look at me "what?" Heath asked "he's gone, he's going to hurt himself" I said handing him the note, he read it quickly before handing it to Bella as everyone crowded around her, Ruby gasped "oh my god we have to stop him" she said tearing up, suddenly a loud crack of thunder scared us all "where could he have gone?" Charlie asked "I know" Bella said heading for the door, we all followed except for Bianca who stayed to watch Mckenzie.

We ran up the hill towards Stuarts Point, the rain was pouring hard and fast, my black work shirt and jeans were soaked through, I quickly glanced at Heath who's red singlet and boardies were sticking to his body as his flip flops slapped against the wet ground, I checked Bella who was keeping up with us easily, her black tank top and jeans were also drowned with water, her hair plaster in stings to her face and neck. I knew in any other circumstances she would be extremely pissed that her Converse sneakers were being soaked though. We rounded the corner to find Casey standing on the ledge, Charlie, Ruby and Cooper weren't far behind and as soon as Ruby saw Casey she screamed out to him "CASEY!" she yelled, Charlie pulled her back wrapping her arms around her. Casey turned to look at us his face sad and dishevelled "what are you doing here!" he yelled over the rain and thunder as the three of us edged forwards, Charlie and Cooper stood holding a distraught Ruby back "we are here to stop you" I yelled "no!" he screamed "Casey don't do this" Heath called "I have to it's the only way it won't hurt anymore" he cried

Bella stepped forward "don't do it Casey" she said slowly, he looked at her "I have to it hurts" he said "I know, but imagine how much it will hurt us, if you jump you're going to leave me here alone without my other half, you're going to leave Brax and Heath without their baby brother and you're going to leave Ruby alone without her daughter or the love of her life look at her" she yelled through the rain pointing towards Ruby. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt anyone I just want the pain to go away!" he called, before we could stop her she leaped forward and wrapped her arm around Casey's wrist pulling herself up onto the ledge "then if you are willing to destroy them, you take me with you. If you are willing to give up then you take me, if you are willing to give THEM up you take me with you, you take me away from OUR brothers, you take me away from my nieces and sisters, my best friends, you take me from my boyfriend. If you can deal with that guilt then jump, but you take me with you" she yelled "BELLA!" Cooper screamed from the top of the lookout, she turned to look at him briefly before turning back to Casey, I knew she was crying, I knew she was scared about what could happen but I hoped that she had gotten through to him. Then suddenly….

**HA-HA evil I know, it's mean of me to leave you on a cliffhanger but hey I got to keep you interested somehow! What did you think? Was it dramatic, action packed, exciting, nerve wracking? I hope so because it was for me while I was writing this and I know what is going to happen! Please review I just HAVE to know what you thoughts are! Review pretty please with a cherry on top! Dannielle xoxo**

**Next on Picture Perfect**

**Does Casey jump pulling Bella with him?**


	57. Comfort and Seeking Help

**WOW, 11 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU! Okay here is the next chapter, hopefully you will like the outcome. I have planned this chapter for a while which is why everything went the way it did. I am up to 293 reviews so I want to reach 300 before uploading chapter 58 - OMG I cannot believe I am almost up to 300 reviews and 60 chapters! FAR OUT! Anyway - Enjoy and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **_before we could stop her she leaped forward and wrapped her arm around Casey's wrist pulling herself up onto the ledge "then if you are willing to destroy them, you take me with you. If you are willing to give up then you take me, if you are willing to give THEM up you take me with you, you take me away from OUR brothers, you take me away from my nieces and sisters, my best friends, you take me from my boyfriend. If you can deal with that guilt then jump, but you take me with you" she yelled "BELLA!" Cooper screamed from the top of the lookout, she turned to look at him briefly before turning back to Casey, I knew she was crying, I knew she was scared about what could happen but I hoped that she had gotten through to him. Then suddenly…._

[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]

**COOPER POV**

I watched my heart in my throat as my girlfriend put her life on the line to save her brother, I was hoping with all my heart that he wouldn't take her from us. Suddenly Casey turned to Bella and collapsed into her sending her flying backwards onto the hard ground, Brax and Heath flew forwards kneeling down beside them. She was safe, I watched stunned as she held onto Case as he cried into her stomach, I could see she was crying. Charlie and I let go of Ruby and she raced forward through the rain towards Casey, she dropped to her knees, he looked up and wrapped his arms around her. Brax and Heath pulled Bella out from underneath Casey and kneeled down in front of her, Charlie had gone down to join them but I couldn't move, it was like me feet were glued to the ground. I watched, too scared to move as Bella slowly stood up aided by her brothers, she was in shock but she was still standing. She looked up at me and our eyes locked and my feet unfroze, I began to walk slowly towards her as she did the same, I pulled her into a hug when I reached her breathing in her perfume that was somewhat washed away by the rain "I'm sorry" she whispered "don't be" I said as I hugged her tightly.

**BELLA POV**

I could not believe what I had just done, it was a moment of not thinking and I put myself up there to die. I had died before but I was unaware of it, I hadn't faced it and waited for it to take me like tonight and it terrified me. I was cold and wet and in shock. I was in shock the whole drive home, once Casey was okay Heath called Bianca came to collect us. I walked through the front door and ran up to the bathroom where I was sick. I brushed my teeth as I stared at myself in the mirror, wet and scared, my hair in strings plastered to my skin, my clothes drenched and stuck to my body. I pulled the hair off my skin and fluffed it around before heading back downstairs. Everyone was all changed and dry, they were taking Casey to the hospital to get him checked out. I wasn't going, I decided to stay. They all left silently leaving Cooper and I alone, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, I opened my bedroom door and he followed me in. I shut and locked it as I turned to face him "are you okay?" he asked sincerely, I nodded lightly, stepping forward and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He responded instantly pulling me closer, I knew that this was what I wanted. It wasn't the shock it was me, this is what I need right now at this moment. I used my hand to pull him closer to me as I grabbed the hem of his wet shirt, pulling it over his head. We picked up the kiss just as passionately and intensely as before, Cooper pulled back and looked at me "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked gently, I looked at him for a second before pulling him closer "yes" I murmured as the kiss picked up again. He grabbed the bottom of my wet tank top and pulled it over my head leaving me in my bra and jeans, he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer as I started on his belt buckle. I pulled the belt out and chucked it on the floor as he popped the first button my jeans. It wasn't long before he managed to get the other button undone, I stepped out of them moving us backwards slightly as he lifted me gently off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved us over to the bed and lowered me down gently. I used my feet to push his jeans down before wrapping me legs back around his waist as we continued to kiss.

It was another ten minutes of kissing before we were both fully undressed. Butterflies flitted in my stomach as I realised what was about to happen but I knew that I had made the right decision, I moaned lightly as I felt him enter me, I lifted myself slightly meeting each of his movements not once breaking our intense kiss. It had been a while since I had done this but I knew that Cooper was the right guy to be doing this with, I smiled lightly at his gentleness. It was like he was scared he might break me which I thought was cute. He slowly started to move faster as his hands moved along my body, mine doing the same as I continued to meet his movements, out kiss had barely broken since we started, only stopping briefly to remove items of clothing or quickly catch our breath. I moaned lightly as Cooper continued to move, I knew that he understood that I needed this, that the only way he could comfort me was by doing this and it made me happy to know that he was willing to do anything for me even though I knew he worried I would regret it. I knew that wasn't going to happen, I was happy I had made this decision, this is exactly what I wanted and needed and I was positive I was never going to regret it. I smiled as he kissed my neck, he knew what he was doing and I loved that he took charge. I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach and knew what it was, I savoured the feelings knowing that soon this would be over, the stirrings in the pit of my stomach intensified as I got closer and closer to the edge, I was surprised that this was happening, I had only experienced this with a few guys, most weren't good enough to finish us both. I pulled him back to me gasping as I reached my peak, a few minutes later I felt his warmth inside me knowing he had released as well.

He went to move away but I held him close to me pressing out foreheads together, not wanting to be alone again, I loved how close we were and I loved the feelings he made me feel and I didn't want them to stop. I felt the day slowly catching up to me as my eyes drooped willing me to sleep, I felt Cooper move to my side and I was alone again, he pulled me close to him as I wrapped my arm around his waist, he kissed my forehead as I let my exhaustion take over my body and I drifted off to sleep.

**BRAX POV**

We had just signed the papers admitting Casey to the rehab that the doctors had referred us to. Casey knew he needed help and he didn't put up a fight when told he should go to a rehab clinic. I watched as Ruby and Casey said goodbye to each other, Ruby was still a mess from what had happened earlier but she knew this was the right thing to do, Casey kissed Charlie's cheek before hugging her goodbye, he repeated the action with Bianca and gently kissed Mckenzie's forehead before Heath pulled him into a hug, I hugged him as I watched the nurses lead him down the hall, we waved one last time before he was gone.

The day had been eventful and I was still a little on edge from seeing my brother and sister standing on a ledge not knowing if they would fall to their deaths. I knew Casey felt bad for having to put us in that situation and I knew he felt guilty that Bella had risked everything for him and he knew it. Charlie was shaken from what she had witnessed but she stayed strong. We arrived home to find the place quiet, I figured Bella was in her room so Charlie and I went to ours as did Ruby. I sat on the bed and Charlie sat next to me "you alright?" I asked he, she nodded on the verge of tears "it was just so scary seeing that today" she whispered "I know but it's okay now" I said as I pulled her into a hug as we both the emotions of today take over us, we broke down in each other arms, consoling each other.

**RUBY POV**

I couldn't believe how today had turned out, I had almost lost the man I loved and my best friend and it terrified me. I had already lost my daughter, I couldn't lose them too. I lay on my bed silently staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. I sat up and looked at the clock, it was just past 7pm so I decided to get an early night. I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed, thinking about the good that could come out of all of this.

**EEK! I was so nervous writing this chapter, I had planned Bella and Cooper sleeping together in this chapter for a while but I had no idea how to write it, I read other fics and did the best I could so I hope it was alright. I know some of you wanted it to be fun and flirty but I wanted it to be more of Bella needing Cooper to comfort her and the only way he could do that was by… I wanted Bella to be vulnerable but at the same time she knew what she needed and knew that it was the right time to do it. I promise that there will be more fun and flirty parts of Bella and Cooper in coming chapters but for their first time I wanted it to be more about Bella needing Cooper to comfort her. Please review and tell me what you thought! Dannielle xoxo**


	58. Moving On Along

**Okie dokie, here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Just a quick thank you to one reviewer in particular: mwlouy11 for your wonderful and fantastic review, it made me smile and brought a tear to my eye, thank you so much for your kind and beautiful words it really, really means a lot. Thank you! AND of course my 300****th**** reviewer who was: Machecea95, Congrats! Hope y'all like! Please don't forget to review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Cooper sitting on the end of the bed staring at me, I sat up knowing that I had changed into a dry bra and my pyjama pants "hey, what's up?" I asked him "last night, you don't regret it do you?" he asked nervously. I smiled "not for a second" I said honestly "really?" he asked "really" I replied smiling. I crawled across my bed and sat in front of him "you didn't say good morning" I said cheekily playing with the satin ribbon on my pants "oh well I guess I should then" he said leaning forward and kissing me forcefully pushing us both backwards so he was hovering above me.

_A week later_

**RUBY POV**

It had been a week since we had admitted Casey and today I would get to see him for the first time. Bella and the boys had let me go first saying that they would catch up with him next time. I waited patiently in the courtyard for Casey "hey" I heard him say, I turned to find him walking towards me looking his usual self in a red t-shirt and white boardies "hi" I said hugging him tightly "oh I missed you" I whispered "yeah me too" he said. We decided to go for a walk around to enjoy the fresh air "how has it been?" I asked unsure of what to expect "good, good. I've been seeing a counsellor who is talking me through everything and helping me deal with my grief" he told me and I could see that the treatment was working "so it's not horrible" I asked laughing lightly "no it's pretty good, my counsellor has taken me off suicide watch so I get things like a TV and radio" he laughed "hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry for doing that to you" he said looking down at me "doing what?" I asked unsure of what he was talking about "for nearly jumping" he whispered "it's okay Case, to be honest I had thought of it as well, I'm just glad that Bella was able to convince you otherwise even if she did give us a heart attack in the process" I laughed swinging out joined hands "yeah, I can't believe she did that" he said in disbelief "I can, Bella would do anything for you. All of them would, they love you so much more than you believe" I said looking up at him "yeah I guess you're right, so what else is going on. Colleen spreading the word about my psychotic break" he said laughing as we continued to walk.

**BRAX POV**

Charlie and I were sitting on the beach with Mckenzie who was fascinated by the little yellow spade in her hands, Charlie and I watched on laughing at how everything seemed so simple to her. We decided to go for a swim, grabbing Mckenzie we walked down the beach. She had been able to hold her head up on her own for a while now and with a lot of help she could stand on her feet for a while. Charlie and I kneeled down and I placed her gently on the sand, I lifted her too her feet and took one of her arms while Charlie took the other, we lifted her up and placed her feet gently down as the water washed over them. She laughed and giggled madly causing us to chuckle at her, I looked up at Charlie was just across from her "I love you" I whispered leaning forward to kiss her, another wave washed over Mckenzie's feet and she laughed hysterically. We couldn't help but laugh, not at the water but at our daughter and how recently she found everything hilarious.

After a while we actually went into the water, we were only waist deep and we had Mckenzie in her clear pink floating ring and we were pushing her across the water to the other, she spun in the water laughing constantly as she bobbed around in the water. I ducked under the water and swum underneath her appearing behind her, I tapped her shoulder and she looked over at me, the look of concern on her face instantly disappeared as she started to laugh. Charlie giggled "what?" I asked "nothing, I just love her laugh. Every time she does it, it makes me smile" she said as I wrapped my arm around her waist keeping my other hand securely on Mckenzie's floating ring.

**BIANCA POV**

Heath and I were shopping in the city, we had decided to spend the day out just enjoying each other's company. We had found out the sex of our babies and were so excited about our impending children. We stopped at a boutique baby shop in the mall and I couldn't resist making a few purchases, the stuff was expensive which was why we had only gotten two outfits for each baby. I loved the way they packaged their items, each piece of clothing was wrapped in tissue paper, closed with one of their stickers and placed in a shiny black shopping bag with the logo on either side, the bags were more like gift bags but I absolutely loved them. We walked into the food court and my stomach began to grumble "what do you feel like today?" Heath asked me, my craving's hadn't been as bad as Charlie but Heath still found some of my options rather disgusting. "um, I want fish" I said, I heard Heath sigh "with ice cream" I added "urgh" Heath gagged, I laughed "sorry babe but this is your fault" I said nudging him gently.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on Cooper's bed watching him pack, he was leaving for Hawaii first thing in the morning and I was sad to see him go "I'm gonna miss you" I said as he moved back to his closet. I closed the lid of his suitcase and sat on top, he turned around to face me and smiled "I'll miss you too" he said walking over to me and putting the clothes in his hand beside me as he leaned down to kiss me, I pulled back "do you ever wish I was taller?" I asked "huh?" he said looking at me confused "well you have to lean down to kiss me, don't you wish I was taller so you didn't have to hurt your neck?" I asked "well getting to kiss you makes the pain go away" he said kissing me again "your so cheesy" I said laughing as he picked me up and placed me down beside his suitcase as he re-started packing "now I have to finish this, you keep distracting me" he said folding his clothes "want me to go then?" I teased "NO!" he said looking up, I laughed at his facial expression "I'm kidding" I laughed. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked me "is that really a good idea?" I smirked "yeah, I asked mum she said it was cool she knows what teenagers get up to" he said running his index finger up my leg, I smiled "alright then" I replied as he continued to pack. At that moment Natayaliah came running into his room "good thing you started packing again" I whispered as she climbed onto the bed and into my lap "hey miss Tayaliah" I said kissing her cheek "Bella can you play dolls with me" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes "yeah why not Cooper doesn't want me here anyway" I joked "I do so" he said "mean Cooper" Tayaliah cried as she tried to pull me off the bed "alright I'm coming" I said getting off the bed turning around and poking my tongue at Cooper and smiling.

Natayaliah and I were playing with her dolls when Cooper came into her room "how's it going girls" he asked crouching behind me "fun!" Tayaliah squealed as she jumped up and skipped over to Cooper, I watched smiling as she wrapped her little arms and around his neck giving him a hug, he responded by pulling her into the hug and kissing her cheek. "you're so sweet" I whispered "you know it" he replied as he kissed "urgh, you know there are children here" Ella said as she barged into Tayaliah's room "oh I'm sorry Ella I didn't see you there" I responded sarcastically "Tayaliah you want to go for a swim with me?" she asked "Bella you want to come!" Tayaliah asked "ah no sweetie you go with Ella" I said smiling, she pouted "okay" she mumbled sadly "I come play with you later" I said standing up as Cooper tried to tug me out of the room "you promise?" Tayaliah asked hopefully "I promise" I half yelled as Cooper yanked me out of the room and into his.

**Okay did you all like that chapter. I wanted to show Ruby and Casey talking while he was in Rehab and how Casey is coming along. I loved writing the part with CHAX, their cute little family day out at the beach, I have decided to write more of them in the future in different scenarios and I will add in some of the other characters in some, so hope you are all happy about that. **

**Coming soon on Picture Perfect**

**Cooper and his family jet off to Hawaii**

**Bella and Cooper struggle with being separated**

**Ruby and Bella deal with missing their boyfriends together**

**Bella goes to see Casey for the first time. What will he say?**

**Brax voices his concerns about Bella testifying to Charlie**

**Heath turns to Bella for help. What does he need?**


	59. Jet Setting

**Here is the next one everybody please read it and drop a review. Thanks Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up early the next morning snuggled up to Cooper, I had woken up in the middle of the night freezing so Cooper had given me is shirt to wear, I had called Brax and told him I was staying with Cooper overnight and would be back in the morning. I always kept a spare change of clothes in my car so I was right for today which was good because I wasn't one to wear the same outfit two days in a row. I stretched, pressing my body into Cooper's "mm, that's a good way to wake up" he smiled as I slapped his chest, I stretched up and kissed him "we have to get up" I whispered "mm" he said looking at the clock "we've got time" he said rolling on top of me and propping himself up on his elbows as he started kissing me, moving his way down my neck and then back up to my lips. I felt myself getting lost in the passion, I stopped myself pressing my palms against his bare chest I pushed him off me, obviously a little too hard as he ended up falling off the side of the bed and landing with a thump on the floor.

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand as I scrambled over to the edge of the bed, I looked down to see him looking up at me. Before I could do anything he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on top of him, I squealed as I landed on him "Cooper!" I squeaked as he grabbed my arms and pulled me down kissing me, I didn't stop him I just enjoyed the moment as I knew that I wouldn't get to do this for another month. The kiss soon intensified as I felt Cooper's hands slowly moving up his shirt, his fingers reached the wire of my bra before Ella burst into the room "Cooper time to…. Oh" she said looking down at us "what are you doing here?" she spat as I looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing a pair of very revealing pink boyshorts and a bandeau bra "you slept in that?" I asked raising my eyebrows "you slept in that" she said nodding towards me "yep" I said climbing off Cooper and standing up, I saw her face drop as she realised that the shirt I was wearing as Cooper's "What did you want Ella?" Cooper asked annoyed that we were interrupted "I was just going to tell you to wake up" she said catching on to his tone, she turned and left the room without another word. I smiled lightly before turning back to Cooper, placing my hands on his toned chest "I'm going for a shower" I said leaning up on my tippy toes to kiss him "yeah alright" he said as I grabbed my bag and headed for the shower in his ensuite.

I had just finished showering, I pulled the large fluffy purple towel that Liz had given me last night off the heated towel rack and unfolded it to wrap around my body. The door flung open and I quickly covered myself with the towel, I relaxed when I saw it was Cooper who opened the door, I looked down to see he was also wearing a towel and his hair was wet, I guessed he had showered in one of the many other bathrooms in this house "heard the shower stop" he said smirking at me as I wrapped the towel around myself "yeah so you thought you would bust in" I said nudging him "mmhm" he said as he started kissing my neck, moving his hands around to the knot in my towel and trying to untie it "no baby" I said grabbing his hand "come on we've got time and we won't get to for a whole month!" he exclaimed. I sighed and he smiled knowing that he had convinced me, I turned around and leaned over and locked the door as I reached up and kissed him, as he tugged on the knot of my towel as if dropped to the floor, he grinned "you're an idiot" I whispered against his lips as I untucked his towel as he gently picked me up off the cold tiled bathroom floor.

I unlocked the bathroom door twenty minutes later once again wrapped in the towel, I stopped as I ran into Ella, I smiled sweetly as I continued off down the hall, my smile turned into a grin when I heard her gasp as she realised Cooper was in the bathroom with me too. I quickly changed into a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and a light grey/brown lace edged cardigan, I pulled on my brown platform heel pumps. I dried my hair and did my make up before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Ella there staring at me evilly "morning" I said cheerfully "morning, oh don't you look gorgeous" Liz said looking me up and down "thanks" I said as she handed me a glass of juice "BELLA!" Natayaliah yelled as she ran into the room, she hugged at my legs "hey missy" I said pulling her up onto my lap "you help me pick something to wear?" she asked eagerly "sure" I said as she slid off my legs "you don't want my help?" Ella asked quietly "no mummy says I'm not allowed to dress like that" she said as she grabbed my hand and tugged on it.

An hour later I was standing in the terminal as they prepared to board, Natayaliah had gotten upset and was now crying "I'll see you soon" I said crouching in front of her "I-I want you to come" she wailed "I can't baby, I have things to do. I will see you in a few weeks and Cooper will let you talk to me on Skype hey Cooper?" I said looking up at him "yeah of course!" he said cheerfully "o-okay" she hiccupped "alright you have fun okay!" I said hugging her tightly as Liz took her hand and led her off to the side "thanks" she mouthed, I just nodded as I stood up to face Cooper "well, I will see you in a month" he said shrugging "if your still together" I heard Ella mumble from behind me "yeah you will" I replied ignoring her, my eyes started to get misty but I blinked them away as he pulled me into a hug "I'll miss you" he whispered into my hair "yeah me too, call me when you get there" I said "I promise" he replied as I kissed him goodbye. They walked off down the air tunnel, Natayaliah, Cooper and Liz waving goodbye, I saw Ella's glare as she headed up the tunnel. I couldn't understand why she had stayed since her family had already boarded. I sighed 'what am I going to do now?' I thought to myself 'well, I'll go to the gym' I answered to myself as I headed out of the airport. I had just gotten in my car when my phone beeped, I pulled it out and read the message **'missing you already. C xxx' **I smiled and quickly typed my message knowing he would have to turn it off soon **'who knew my boyfriend was so cheesy, talk to you soon. B xxxx' **

**What did you all think, I know there was no other characters in this story but I knew this would be a mostly COLA chapter. I promise the coming ones will include the other characters especially the next one, I have given you a little hint below. Remember to review please, Dannielle xoxo**

**Next on Picture Perfect**

**Bella's workout regime worries her family. Will they get through to her?**

**Ruby babysits Mckenzie for the first time since her miscarriage, how will she deal with it?**


	60. Working Out and Letting Go

**Thanks for all your great reviews, they have definitely been taken on board. CHAPTER 60! EEEK! I have had an idea for a happy family event that I'm not going to give away but I have noticed that everything has been very dramatic and I want to add in some lightness and laughs. Hope that is okay! As usual please review and tell me what you though, Thanks Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_Two days after Cooper left for Hawaii_

**BRAX POV**

It had been two days since Cooper had left and Bella had gone into overdrive, they spent most of their time together so now that he wasn't here she didn't know what to do with herself. She would wake up in the morning, have half a slice of toast and some coffee and go to the gym where she would work out until lunch time, she would then come to the restaurant and have a salad before heading back to the gym until dark. We were all getting worried about her, I mean she used to work out regularly before but now that she didn't have a lot to do it was all she did. The only time she would stop would be when we had to go to meetings since she felt compelled to testify against Ryan. I had just hung up the phone from another call from a lawyer to arrange yet another meeting "god damn it! I wish she wouldn't testify" I said slamming the phone onto the table "baby why don't you want her to?" Charlie asked wrapping her arms around my neck "because I am worried about what might happen if he ever escapes or decided to stalk her again" I replied rubbing my hands over my face "well from personal experience I know that I wished I had reported Grant and testified against him, Bella has to do this to move on baby, she isn't doing it to hurt you she is doing it so that she can put it behind her and move on to get rid of the anxiety" she said calmly "yeah I know, it's just I can't help but be worried" I whispered leaning on the table "I know, she is your sister and you love her but sooner or later you are going to have to let her go and make her own decisions without constantly fighting her" she replied placing her hand on top of mine "yeah, how did you get so wise?" I asked smiling at her "ah you know" she said swishing her hand like it was nothing, I laughed as I leaned over and kissed her only to be interrupted but Mckenzie stirring over the baby monitor that was between us.

Later that afternoon I was working at the restaurant when Bella came in for her usual lunch, "hey can I get the usual" she said sitting on the stool "sure" I sighed half of me was hoping she had decided on something more fatty "and remember" - "dressing on the side" I said cut her off. I brought her salad out to her 10 minutes later, I pulled up a chair beside her and put down my lunch – a plate of steaming hot garlic prawns which I knew Bella loved "want some, I know you're their favourite" I said nudging the plate towards her, she looked at them briefly "no thanks" she shrugged as she took another bite of her salad. "what are you doing after this?" I asked "I'm going to go back to the gym" she said sipping her water "Bella you've been at the gym almost every hour of the day for the last two days" I sighed looking at her with concern "Brax, I am alright" she said seriously getting back to her salad "just do me a favour and take it easy" I said "mm" she mumbled looking the other way.

**RUBY POV**

I was really starting to miss Casey, I hadn't spoken to him since I visited him last weekend, we hadn't spent this much time apart for ages and I knew that it would be a lot longer before he was able to come home. Bella had arranged to go and see him tomorrow so I hope things go okay, she had been hitting the gym seriously hard the last few days and it was starting to worry Brax, Charlie and Heath. I decided to go for a walk along the beach, I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on before heading out the door. I walked along the sand, my shoes in hand the wind blowing my hair across my face when I saw a familiar figure running along the sand, I sighed she was exercising again! I waved to her and she slowed slightly "hey" she puffed "hey you still exercising" I asked "what is it with everyone!" she cried throwing her hands up "you've been exercising non-stop" I said calmly "yeah well did anyone ever stop to think that maybe I wanted to work on my fitness a bit?" she replied "yeah well that's all good and well but just take it easy" I said "oh come on Ruby like your one to talk" she snapped before turning and running off down the beach. I sighed, I knew she was right but I just couldn't help it. I missed my boyfriend, I missed my daughter, I missed my life and I had no idea how to get it back. I headed up the hill knowing the one place that would help me get my thoughts together.

I walked across the grassy area towards the tree that had been planted only recently. I kneeled down in front of it, staring down at the plaque "hi Summer" I whispered as I ran my fingers along the shiny cold gold. "It's your mummy" I continued "I wish I could of met you, I loved you so much" I said as I felt the feelings I had been suppressing rising inside me "I had so much fun with you even when you were making me throw up all the time" I said laughing lightly at the memories of running to the bathroom no matter who was inside "you know I barged in on your aunty Bella on time when she was in only her underwear, you would have loved her, she would have painted your nails and braided your hair and played dollies with you. And if you were ever in trouble, she would've have died to save you" I said sobbing lightly "same with your daddy and your uncles Heath and Brax, although I think you and Heath would have had fun until you got interested in boys, he's just a bit protective" I giggled "yeah and it would of gotten on your nerves just like it did mine" someone said from behind me, I turned and saw Bella standing behind me with a single orange hibiscus flower and an apologetic look on her face, she kneeled down beside me "I'm sorry honey" she whispered "you were right" I replied looking at her "no I shouldn't have said it, I am just doing all of this because I miss Cooper and I have no idea what to think" she said tilting her head back "why?" I asked "because I have never ever missed a guy before, sure I've had boyfriends, sure I had flings, but never have I had a boyfriend or fling that I have ever missed when they weren't with me" she sighed, I smiled "that would be love honey" I said nudging her elbow "no!" she gasped, I just laughed knowing that in time she would realise it.

We sat there for hours talking to each other, to Summer, telling her all about her crazy wacky family and the things that we get up too. I felt my feelings subsiding but I knew that this would only last a short while and soon I would be back to feeling miserable "I know what you have to do" Bella said suddenly "what?" I asked "to release those feelings you have, so that you can move on" she said looking at me seriously "okay what is it?" I asked "come with me, bye Summer" she said as she pulled me off the ground and hurried off down the hill. We got back to the surf club and headed for Bella's car, I had no idea what we were doing here but I was willing to trust her. I climbed in as she sped off down the street. We pulled up out the front of the party store where we had gone to for Charlie's baby shower "throw a party?" I guessed "no!" she laughed grabbing her bag from the back and climbing out of the car. We walked out a short while later, each carrying the thing Bella thought would set us free.

Next thing I knew we arrived at a large park just outside of the bay. I climbed out and followed Bella into the centre of the park "alright what do we do with these?" I asked pointing to the pink balloon that was in my hand and the purple one in Bella's "we put all out thoughts and feelings into this balloon and when we release it into the air our thoughts and feelings go with it, freeing us" she said looking up at the sky and then to me, I smiled "okay" I nodded as I turned so I was standing beside her, I pushed all of the hurt, anger, sadness and anxiousness up and waited for Bella's word "okay, 1, 2, 3 go!" she said as we both opened our eyes and released our balloons watching them float up into the air, I felt my feelings rush out of my body and I felt a sense of relief and warmth "oh my god, how did you know this would work" I asked shocked "I did it after I was attacked, I was spiralling out of control in London and my aunt took me out to a park one day and told me to do exactly what we just did, I thought she was crazy but I knew if I didn't do it she would pester me so I did and I was stunned to find she was right. Two days later I boarded a plane and ended up here" she said smiling as she looked up at me. "I don't know how you do it?" I asked "do what?" she replied confused "keep going, I mean you have been through some serious bullshit in your life and yet you still keep smiling and carrying on" I said "because if I let all the bad things that had happened to me control my life then I would be letting the people who have hurt me win, by moving on a being happy and allowing myself to be happy I prove to them and to myself that they and anyone else can do whatever they want to me and I will get back up and keep fighting" she said picking a blade of grass

**How was that? I hope it was alright, I got the idea of the balloon thing from Desperate Housewives which is one of my favourite shows, in the early seasons when Gaby got pregnant and then lost it and she released a balloon to let her grief go. I hope it was alright? I am planning on putting a Cooper POV in the next chapter which I hope you like, I like putting him in the story every now and then to show how people see the Braxton's from the outside world. Please review and let me know of your thoughts! Thanks, Dannielle xoxo**


	61. Girls Day Out

**Here is the next chapter. I always find it funny when writing chapters with Ruby and Bella interacting, you see I have two dogs both Moodle's (Maltese x Toy Poodles) and their names are Ruby and Bella so I always find it funny to be writing about humans with the same names as my dogs! hope you all like it and please review! Thanks Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It had been four days since Cooper had flown to Hawaii and he had just texted me to go on Skype, it was 6am in Australia and 10am in Honolulu. I clicked onto Skype and almost instantly Cooper was calling me. I pressed answer "hey" I said sleepily "morning sleeping beauty" he laughed "it's 6am here Coop, I hope you realise that you are lucky because I don't get up before the sun does" I said, he laughed "oh yeah, I forgot about the time difference, how've you been?" he asked "mm alright" I said "what about you, what exciting things have you been doing?" I asked interested to see what he had been up to "urgh he's talking to her" Ella said from the background , I rolled my eyes "morning Ella!" I called and Cooper stifled laughter. "it's pretty cool over here but it would have been better if you had of come" he said "ha ha" I replied "you would love the surf here, the waves are massive" he said looking to the side of the computer "yeah always heard that, sounds awesome" I said taking a sip of water from the cup beside my bed "IS DAT BELLA!" I heard Natayaliah squeal "yeah Tahls you want to say hi?" Cooper asked as he hoisted Natayaliah onto his lap "hey pretty girl" I smiled "BELLA!" she squealed, Cooper and I both laughed at her excitement "you coming over Bella?" she asked clapping her hands together "no honey, I am in Australia remember?" I said shaking my head "oh" she said sulking "you'll be back soon and I can see you then" I said and her face lit up "yeah, yeah, yeah!" she cheered "you can come here!" she shouted "NO, NO honey I said when you come home" I repeated "no you come here! I fly you over, I have money in my piggy bank! Lots of it!" she said nodding her head seriously "oh honey that is sweet but you can't waste your money you have to buy that Barbie!" I said smiling "but I want you, you're like Barbie but better" she said looking at Cooper "hey Cooper" she said nodding "she is better than Barbie" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes "alright, I am getting tired I will call you later this arvo okay, about 1pm it will be… ah 5pm there" I said quickly calculating the time difference "wow, you worked that out quick. Okay I will come back on then" he said "no Bella don't go!" Natayaliah cried "I'll talk to you in 7 hours" I said holding up 7 fingers "okay promise" she said as she flicked up 7 fingers "in this many" she added "in that many" I repeated "talk to you later sweetie" I said blowing her a kiss "I miss you babe" Cooper said "yeah me too" I added blowing him a kiss before hanging up and going back to sleep.

**COOPER POV**

I was lying on the beach totally bored, Natayaliah was playing in the water, my mum and Sarah were gossiping and reading magazines and my dad and Clayton were out playing golf while I was stuck here with Ella, she kept hitting on me and flirting but it just never landed. I didn't want to be lying on the beach in paradise with Ella I wanted to be lying on the beach in paradise with Bella. I wasn't having as much fun as I used to when I came here, usually I would be with my girlfriend since most of my ex's were family friends that we used to vacation with, Bella was different she was from a whole other world than I was but she was real. She balanced me out and kept me focused on the important things. My thoughts were interrupted by Ella "so where did you and Bella meet?" she asked like saying the word Bella made her want to throw up "in a party shop" I replied "in a party shop" she sneered "what was she doing checking out the clearance bin when you met her" she laughed bitchily "no I met her in the dressing rooms when she was trying on a costume" I shot back smiling at the first time I saw her in the red leather jumpsuit "what costume" Ella asked "the devil" I replied "sounds like a perfect fit" she answered "yeah whatever" I said getting up and heading for the water "Cooper wait" Ella called but I just kept walking hoping to get away from her.

**RUBY POV**

I woke up and headed downstairs to have breakfast, it was only 8:30am but I was surprised that Bella wasn't at the table "morning mum" I said grabbing a mug and filling it with hot coffee "where's Bella?" I asked sitting in front of her "still in bed sweetie why?" she asked "oh we were going to go to the gym this morning" I responded "I might just go see if she's awake" I said heading upstairs. I knocked gently before opening the door, I knew Bella would be pissed if I didn't wake her up so I gently shook her shoulder, she moved slightly as I shook her a little harder "Belle" I whispered "mm" she said wriggling and opening her eyes "oh hey Rubes, what time is it?" she asked "8:30"I replied "oh shit! The gym" she said bounding out of bed and hurrying downstairs "morning Charlie" she said taking some coffee "hey, instead of going to the gym I thought maybe you wanted to have a girly day in the city with Bianca?" she asked "I'm in" I squeaked excitedly "mm, I don't know I should go to the gym" Bella said unsure "come on Belle you've been going all day every day, come have some fun with us" Charlie begged "alright" Bella said giving in. I jumped excitedly "I have to get ready!" I gasped before running upstairs.

**CHARLIE POV**

A few hours later and the four of us were lying in a quiet, calm room that was dimly lit with candles and the smell of lavender hung in the air. We had just received facials and were left to relax with our feet soaking in a warm bath of essential oils, we were chatting about everything and anything, the latest shoes and fashion, the newest episode of Desperate Housewives and even our secret reality show favourites. The conversation took a turn into Bianca's pregnancy and her hormones "so have you been getting cravings for things that aren't food" I asked "what you mean sex?" she asked, Bella and Ruby laughed "yeah" I replied glad that the face mask could hide my blushing cheeks "yeah oh my god it is in sane, I want it like every second of the day" she groaned "last Sunday we did it so much it hurt to walk afterwards" she said "ew!" Ruby and Bella squealed "was it any good?" I asked feeling more comfortable "OH MY GOD! Mind-blowing! Amazing there just aren't enough words to describe how fringing great it is" she gasped "okay this is just disgusting, that is my brother and I have no interest in finding out how good he is in bed" Bella said as Bianca and I laughed "oh come on honey like you're not getting any" Bianca said tapping Bella's arm "not at the moment I'm not" she said "yeah but what is it like?" Bianca asked, Bella stayed quiet and Bianca and I burst into laughter "THAT GOOD! HE IS THAT GOOD THAT ISABELLA BRAXTON IS SPEECHLESS!" Bianca squealed and we burst into laughter "seriously is it that good?" she asked again and Bella just smiled and the three of us squealed causing Bella to burst into laughter.

**BRAX POV**

Bella, Charlie, Bianca and Ruby all arrived home later in the afternoon giggling like school girls as they burst through the door. Each girl was carrying a plastic bag off KFC and a few paper shopping bags. I knew they were going to the city for a girls day since Heath had been babysitting Mckenzie while I was at work. Charlie called me to say she was going to bring home dinner and to make sure Heath came too. We had been watching the footy and drinking beers when the girls arrived home, Mckenzie was playing happily on her play mat, she had her little legs in the air kicking at the plastic animals that hung above on the supports. "hey!" the girls all giggled as they dumped their bags on the table and began to pull the buckets and boxes out.

We sat around the table eating KFC, laughing and joking like a happy family. Mckenzie was in her high chair and was gnawing on a piece of chicken. She had just begun to eat solid foods and was loving the chicken she was allowed to eat. "so Belle, how is Cooper?" I asked and Bella gasped her hands flying to her mouth "what?" I asked concerned "I forgot to call him on Skype this afternoon, I promised Natayliah I would. SHIT!" she exclaimed pushing her chair back and running up the stairs.

**BELLA POV**

I raced up the stairs and into my room, I opened my laptop and logged onto Skype. I saw Cooper was still online and I pressed call, he had put me on automatic answer so it immeadetly picked up and I saw Cooper's hotel room, there was no-one at the desk and just as I was about to call out I saw Ella walk past the monitor in her underwear, my mouth dropped and I instantly felt tears spring to my eyes. I dived forward and tried to push the cursor to the end button but it was frozen. I slumped back staring at the screen not knowing if I wanted to keep watching, I looked up and saw the hotel door open and Cooper walk in, he stopped stunned "Ella what are you doing here?" he asked "well I thought we could have a little fun" she said sudectivly walking up to him placing her hands on his chest and pushing him against the wall "Ella" he said but was stopped when she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, I saw his eyes bulge in shock as he pushed her away "what are you doing!" he cried "we can't fight the sexual tension anymore" she said sliding the strap of her bra up her arm "there is no tension Ella" he said a little calmer "oh baby come on we both know we are meant for each other" she said moving towards him "no Ella we aren't, I am with Bella" he said and I smiled lightly "oh that skank, come on I bet you she is sleeping with half of that stupid little town, but don't worry I got my mum to try and convince your mum to move back to the city so we can be together in no time and you won't to worry about that bitch" she said smiling "you really are insane, I don't want to move to the city and your idiotic mother won't convince my mum she like Bella, way better than she ever liked you and as for that matter I like her way better than I EVER liked you! I don't want to be with you Ella, I don't want anything do with you, you are my EX girlfriend for a reason" he shouted. I saw Ella tilt her head "you just have realised that you still love me yet, but don't worry I will wait. And I will get rid of that slut of a girlfriend of yours so we can finally be together" she said nodding "get out" Cooper said opening the door "my clothes" she said "GET OUT!" he shouted and she scurried out the door.

"wow that was way better than reality TV" I said out loud smiling as I saw Cooper's head flick up as he spun around to face the computer "oh my god how much of that did you see?" he asked walking across the room to the laptop "all of it" I replied smiling "oh" he whispered lowering his head "you really told her off, I must be rubbing off on you" I laughed as he looked back to the monitor "so your not mad?" he asked "no, you pushed her away when she kissed you and tried your best to get rid of her. You can't help it if she has completely lost her mind" I said "and I am so sorry I forgot to call you today, I went on a girls day in the city with Charlie, Ruby and Bianca and totally forgot – you forgive me?" I asked cutely "of course I do" he smiled as he blew me a kiss "tell Tayalaih I am sorry hey" I added "yeah I will, she will still love you. According to Natayaliah you are an angel sent from heaven, and I can't say she is wrong" he added "corny!" I laughed "she's sweet" I put in "yeah, she really loves you ya know" he said "mm, it's a bit scary though having a child who isn't related to you love you so much" I said tucking my leg under the other "yeah well she loves you no matter what" he said "yeah, I better get back to dinner" I said sadly "I will call you tomorrow after lunch I promise" I said crossing my fingers "okay baby" he nodded "talk to you later, sleep well" I said blowing him a kiss "yeah you too baby" he said returning the kiss as I signed off.

**Alrighty that is chapter 61 done and dusted – LOL, I had written a bunch of chapters in advance but uploaded the last one last night so now I am trying to write ahead a bit, I had a bit of trouble today writing this story and originally started writing it at 3pm this arvo and I am just finishing it at 12:35pm, don't worry I haven't been sitting at my computer like a frigin idiot I've had dinner, watched Better Homes and Gardens and surfed Pinterest – real productive but oh well! Anyway now that I have done this chapter I am going to go to bed and I will try and write some more chapters tomorrow. I want to wake up to lots of lovely reviews so please make sure you review for me, even if you don't do it often just say a few words about what you thought they really mean a lot! Thanks and keep reading, Dannielle xoxo**


	62. Visiting Day

**Hey everyone, thank you for all of you reviews it is great to hear that you are still enjoying this story. Well obviously this is the next chapter so please read it and leave a review, they seriously mean a lot. Enjoy, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax had the day off so we decided to take Mckenzie to the park for a while and Ruby and Bella would join us later with lunch. We walked across the short green grass to the playground and immediately Mckenzie pointed at the swings. I carried her over and strapped her into the baby swing as I gently pushed her, Brax grabbed her legs and swung her back to my while she giggled like a mad man. The sun was shining brightly and the air was hot but the gentle ocean breeze kept us cool. We pushed Mckenzie on the swing for a while before she got bored and started to point at the slide, I unclipped her and handed her to Brax "you take her on that would you" I said heading to the bag we had brought with us. I sat on the bench as I watched Brax climb up the steps of the tiny playground, he got to the slide when he realised he was too small "ah babe" he said and as I started to laugh "alright I'll go" I said laughing as I walked over and climbed up the playground. I took Mckenzie from Brax and slid down the slide with her between my legs. She eventually got sick of someone going with her and kept pushing at my legs, Brax stood at the bottom of the slide and I gently let her go as she slid to the bottom straight into Brax's arms. She laughed hysterically as Brax scooped her up, she swung her legs around as Brax started to tickle her.

We played in the park for an hour and were building sandcastles in the sand when Ruby and Bella showed up. They laid out the food from the diner on the picnic table before heading over to us. Both were dress casually but still stylishly, Ruby in a pair of denim short shorts and a green and lace vest with her red bikini underneath and Bella was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a brown loose tank top and her aqua blue bikini underneath. I smiled as they each gave Mckenzie a kiss on the head before sitting down beside us. We played in the sand covering Mckenzie's feet with sand as she squealed in delight. After a while we were all getting hungry so we headed over to the picnic table to see sandwiches, salads, lasagne and cake on the table "wow, Leah really went all out" I said as I took a paper plate from Bella "yeah it smells amazing though" Bella said as she put a bit of everything on a plate for Mckenzie as we sat down to enjoy our lunch.

**BELLA POV**

It had almost been a week since Cooper left for his trip to Hawaii and I had gone horrifyingly slowly, I was always bored and I missed talking to him. Ruby had helped since she was going through the same thing but at the end of the day I missed my boyfriend. I was still unsettled about my feelings for Cooper, I had never felt like this about a guy before and I while everyone kept saying it was love I put it down to a good connection. We had a lot in common and although we were from different world Cooper was always there for me. It was Saturday and I was sitting in my car out the front of the reception of the rehab Casey was at. I hadn't been before but Ruby said that it was pretty relaxed but I was still nervous. I had spent most of the morning trying to decide what to wear, not because I was trying to impress just because I wanted to take me mind of the nervousness. I had settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, it was getting into winter and the mornings in particular we freezing, I wore a brown knitted jumper over the top and a pair of brown leather high heeled boots. I walked through the door to be hit by a cold blast of air from the air conditioner, I lifted my sunglasses onto the top of my head as I approached the front desk. "I'm here to see Casey Braxton" I said smiling lightly "name please" the young girl behind the desk said "Isabella Braxton" I replied pulling my purse from my bag "relation to the patient" she said. I raised my eyebrows "I'm his sister" I said thinking she would have noticed we had the same last name "take a seat with the others please" she said pointing behind me, I turned to find a group of young and old people all waiting to see their relatives.

I sat down beside some guy and took a magazine from the table beside my chair. I opened it up when the guy beside me started talking "who are you here to see?" he asked, I looked up and realised he was actually pretty cute, he had short blonde hair and shiny brown eyes and a super cute smile. I smiled politely "my brother" I replied "you?" I asked "my mum" he said "she's an addict" he said, I nodded "oh, I'm sorry" I replied softly "nah it's cool, what's your brother here for" he asked "he tried to jump off a cliff and take me with him" I said and his eyes widened "oh don't worry, I told him if he was going to jump then he had to take me with him and he couldn't do it" I said pulling a water bottle from my bag "oh" he said before talking again "I'm Justyn" he said holding his hand out "Bella" I replied shaking it lightly "you live in the bay?" he asked "ah yeah, you?" I asked "ah in Reefton Lakes" he said and I nodded "all visitors for patients follow me please" a middle aged lady said. I grabbed my bag and walked with Justyn down the hall.

We entered a large bright white room with lots of windows. There were people sitting on couches and tables when we entered they all stood up. I scanned the group to find Casey sitting beside a middle aged woman with brown hair and blonde streaks, I smiled and walked over to him "hey Case" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek "hey Belle" he said into my hair "Belle, this is Victoria she has been helping me" he said gesturing to the woman beside him "hi, I'm Bella" I said holding out my hand as she took it and gently shook it "nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you" she said smiling lightly. Justyn came up beside us "hey mum" he said smiling, I looked at him "oh this is your mum" I laughed "you two know each other?" Victoria asked "nah not really we just met in the reception" Justyn said as he hugged his mother "you want to go for a walk Belle?" Casey asked "sure" I replied quickly saying goodbye to Justyn and Victoria as I followed Casey outside.

We walked around in silence for a while before Casey broke the ice "I'm really sorry Bella" he said stopping and facing me "what for?" I asked "for forcing you to make that decision" he said looking away "you didn't force me to make any decision, I made the decision because I knew that even in that state you didn't have the heart to take me with you" I said "you put your life on the line for me, what if I had let you down?" he asked "but the point is you didn't, you realised that you needed help and you were willing to get it instead of taking the easy way out" I said poking his arm "I just can't believe you did that for me" he said "I'd do anything for you, were twins remember" I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders "you look really nice today too" he said "aw shucks, thanks bro" I laughed as we walked across the grass. We sat at a table under a leafy tree "so how is Ruby?" Casey asked nervously "yeah she's doing really great, I took her to a park the other day and helped her let go of her grief" I said looking at my hands "yeah? How did you do that?" he asked intrested "I got a balloon from the florist and took her to the park and told her to put all her emotions and feelings into the balloon and let it go and her grief will go with her" I said sipping my water "where did you learn that?" he asked "in London, Aunt Louise made me do it" I said "hmm" he smiled.

I walked back through the reception a few hours later after promising Casey that I would be back next weekend with everyone. I walked up to the desk and checked myself off the list before walking out the door. I was surprised to see Justyn waiting on the chair beside the door "oh hi" I said a little taken back "hey, I don't mean to creep you out but I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a coffee" he asked "oh ah sure, but I do have a boyfriend" I said and I saw his face drop slightly "oh, well that doesn't mean we can't have coffee as friends right?" he smiled "sure, you been to the Pier Diner in Summer Bay?" I asked "yeah, I'll follow you there" he said as we walked to the car park. I unlocked my car and walked to the driver's side "whoa nice ride" he said "thanks" I replied as I climbed in a drove off.

I walked into the diner with Justyn and ordered a coffee, we sat at a table and began to talk about different things. Colleen bought our coffees over and gave me a disapproving look "what Colleen?" I asked stirring sugar into my cup "does your boyfriend know about this?" she asked nodding towards Justyn "no he doesn't but I will be sure to let him know when I call him tonight if that will make you happy" I replied "no need to snap" she said tossing her head "oh really Colleen, so you do have somebody who is constantly sticking their nose where it is not wanted?" I asked and she bustled off in a huff. "you handled her well" Justyn smiled "yeah well, I live here so she thinks she has rein over my life" I said drinking my coffee "a girl with fire, just my type" he said touching my hand. I looked down at our hands and pulled back "ah I already told you that I have a boyfriend" I said "yeah I know, look I'm sorry. I overstepped" he said moving his hand away "yeah look I have to go, I've got a meeting this afternoon that I will be late for if I don't get going" I said standing up "Oh please don't leave because of that, I said I was sorry" he said rushing after me "no seriously I have an appointment with some lawyers and my brother will freak if I am late" I said unlocking my car and climbing in. Quickly shutting the door and driving off before he had a chance to say anything more.

**What do you think of Justyn? Do you think he is going to cause trouble? Let me know what you think in your reviews. I have given you a few spoilers below to keep you interested so tell me what you think is coming up! Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**Coming Soon on Picture Perfect**

**Bella gets a special surprise**

**Heath recruits Bella, Ruby and Charlie. What is he up to?**

**Charlie and Brax go on a date leaving Mckenzie with Ruby, how do things go?**


	63. Special Gifts

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it please don't forget to review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I had the house to myself for the morning which I was relishing. Ruby had go to the doctors for a check-up to make sure everything was going alright after the miscarriage and Charlie had taken Mckenzie to get her 6 month injections then to park. I was changing after my shower when I heard a loud knocking on the front door "JUST A MINUTE" I yelled but the knocking didn't stop, I groaned and grabbed my black silk dressing gown and slipped it on before running downstairs and flinging the door open "delivery for Miss Isabella Braxton" the man said "yeah that's me" I replied as he bent down and picked up a huge bunch of white, purple and red roses "oh my god" I gasped as he handed them to me "and this" he said handing me a small tiffany's bag, I gasped as I put them on the table behind me, I turned around as he shoved a clipboard at me "sign here" he said as I quickly scribbled my name, he smirked as he looked at me up and down and leaving, I gasped as I realised I hadn't done up my dressing gown and I had just shown a complete stranger my underwear! I quickly shut the door and grabbed the card from the flowers, I opened the envelope to find a white card with a red love heart balloon and cute little teddy bear on the front, I opened it up and smiled as I read what was written:

_Just because I miss you,  
>I saw this and thought<br>of you because it is perfect_

_Miss you  
>Cooper xx<em>

I grabbed the bag and pulled out the small bright blue box and tugged on the white satin ribbon, I lifted the lid and my mouth dropped open in shock. Sitting in the soft white cushion was a diamond ring, I knew instantly that it wasn't an engagement ring. I tilted the box and read the sticker

_Tiffany Grace Ring:  
><em>_Ring in platinum with a princess-cut diamond surrounded by a single row of round brilliant diamonds on a diamond band._

I could feel tears in my eyes as I carefully pulled it from the cushion and stared at it for a moment before sliding it onto the middle finger of my left hand. I carried the flowers into the kitchen and grabbed a vase from the top shelf, filled it with water and carefully arranged the flowers before setting the vase down in the center of the dining table.

**HEATH POV**

I walked up the driveway to Charlie and Brax's house hoping that the girls would be home. I needed their help and I needed it now! I knocked gently and a few seconds later the door flew open and Bella was on the other side "hey" I said as she gestured for me to come in "the others home?" I asked "ah Ruby and Charlie just got home a few minutes ago why?" she asked "I need your help" I said heading to the table. I noticed the vase of flowers and wondered who they were from "who are these from" I asked and Bella smiled "Cooper sent them" she said as Charlie and Ruby came down the stairs "hey guys I need you help" I said sitting at the table as they all joined me "ok what's up?" Charlie asked "I want to ask Bianca to marry me" I said "really!" they all squealed "yeah and I need you three to help me pick a ring since your into all that girly crap" I said. They laughed before standing up "well just give up 15 minutes to get ready and we can head into the city" Ruby said and Charlie and Bella nodded as they headed upstairs.

**CHARLIE POV**

Twenty minutes later and I was dressed and ready to go. I had chosen a pair of blue denim jeans and a floaty pinky orange top and my brown sandals. Bella wore a pair of blue denim cuff jeans, nude pumps and a hot pink flowy top and Ruby had on a soft pink maxi dress and a pair of white wedges. I carried a sleeping Mckenzie out to my car and strapped her in as Ruby rode in Bella's car and Heath in mine. When we arrived to the city about an hour later we walked through the center until we came across a small antique jewelry store.

We searched for a while before we found the perfect ring. It was an antique cushion cut diamond set low in a platinum ring with Edwardian inspired crown basket cradled by diamond studded tulip shaped V sides. It was 1.57 carats and just perfect for Bianca, fit for a princess but not over the top. We waited outside while Heath paid, we couldn't help but have a look around the shops as we dragged Heath with us. It occurred to me that Heath hadn't told us how he was going to propose, we were browsing in a shoe store when I asked "hey, how are you going to ask her?" I questioned as I sat on a leather seat next to Bella to try on a pair of heels "ah I have no idea" he said honestly as he rested against Mckenzie's pram "why don't you cook her dinner?" Ruby asked and Bella burst into laughter "Heath COOK!" she giggled "last time he tried to cook he set out curtains on fire" she said as Ruby and I giggled "well why don't you get Leah to cook something – or even better get Bella to. Bianca loves her lasagna" Ruby suggested "you'd do that right Belle?" Ruby said nudging Bella "yeah sure if it saves Bianca from having to eat food Heath cooked" she joked as she walked over to the mirror "okay so Bella will cook, now you have to have a really romantic dinner planned – when are you going to ask?" I questioned "well I was going to ask her tonight" he shrugged and our eyes widened "well we have to get moving!" I cried as I grabbed the three shoe boxes and rushed to the counter, Ruby and Bella following.

We went to the grocery store and bought supplies for dinner and desert before heading to the candle store and buying scented candles, we bought some pretty rose petals and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and headed home. Heath mentioned that Bianca would be home at 5pm so we had 3 hours to get everything ready.

**HEATH POV**

It was getting closer to 5 o'clock and the girls had made the place look stunning. The table was set with a crisp freshly ironed grey table cloth, clean white rounded edge square dinner plates sat at two places with a smaller matching butter plate on top. The knives, forks and spoons had been polished and wrapped in grey sheen linen napkins with Bianca's favorite shiny silver napkin rings with the small silver flower and gemstone in the middle. A tall glass and champagne flute sat just to the right of the plate. There were two red candles in crystal candlesticks at either end of the table and a small bunch of red and white roses sat in the middle of the table in a small vase. I walked into the kitchen to find Bella cooking up a storm. She had already made dessert, homemade vanilla ice-cream and double choc brownies –Bianca's favorite's and she was now pulling the lasagna from the oven. I paced nervously "Heath chill, she is going to say yes" Charlie said, I turned to face her "you think?" I asked chewing my lip "of course she will Heath, she is having your babies!" Ruby cried as Bella covered the lasagna with al-foil. "Okay so dinner is ready, ice-cream is in the freezer and the brownies are in the micro-wave so they say warm" she said as she grabbed the notepad off the fridge and started to write something down "now I'm assuming that the nerves are going to make you forget so it's all here" she said folding it and handing it to me. "now we better get out of here before Bianca gets home so good luck" she said grabbing her bag and kissing my cheek, Ruby and Charlie doing the same "don't worry she'll say yes!" they all called as I heard the front door shut.

**So did any of you expect that? How do you think the proposal will go? Do you want something to happen or do you just want it simple and sweet? Did you like Bella's gift? I thought it was a cute idea to show that Cooper cares. If you would like to see Bella and Bianca's rings then copy and paste the links below into your search bars. In case Fan Fiction decides to be temperamental and not show the links you can find them on my profile page, so check them out and tell me what you thought! Here are a few spoilers for the coming chapters, also I know that Charlie and Brax's night out wasn't shown in this chapter but I am going to try and incorporate it into the next chapter with the proposal but if it doesn't work out that way it will go into a future chapter, the spoilers are for upcoming chapters not necessarily for the next chapter :) Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**Coming soon on Picture Perfect**

**Heath proposes, how does Bianca react? Will she say yes?**

**Richard Harding shows up looking for Bella, what is he doing back from Hawaii and what does he want with Bella?**

**Bianca's Engagement Ring: ****.com/reviews/antique-engagement-rings-shopping-3**

**Bella's Ring: .?sku=GRP04961&mcat=148204&cid=287466&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+10-c+287466-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+**


	64. Proposal

**Howdy doo everyone, hope you all have been enjoying your weekend. It's almost over now so here is a review to keep you going. Enjoy and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BIANCA POV**

I walked through the door at 5:30pm and I could smell something delicious. I kicked off my shoes and walked down the hall into the living room to find candles everywhere and the table set immaculately. Heath walked around the corner holding a single white rose, I smiled "hey, what is all this?" I asked walking over to him and kissed him "just thought we could have a special night" he said handing me the rose as he ushered me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me as I sat down he filled my glass with champagne "don't worry it's non-alcoholic" he said reading my mind as he poured a small amount into his own glass, I raised mine and clinked it against his as I took a sip of the cool bubbly liquid. The smells of whatever was cooking were driving me insane "what's cooking?" I asked "lasagne" he replied smiling lightly "ooh yummy!" I said clapping my hands together "actually it should be ready now" he said getting up and heading into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with a medium sized baking dish filled with yummy pasta sheets and cheesy tomato sauce and mince. He laid it down between our plates and quickly hurried back into the kitchen and bringing back a small bowl with a salad and a basket of bread rolls "did you make all of this?" I asked stunned "ah small confession" he said smiling guiltily "you bought it from the diner?" I guessed "no actually Bella made it" he said "ooh yum! I love her lasagne!" I cheered "I know that's why I got her to make it" he replied as I dished up a serving of the creamy, cheesy, tomato meat goodness.

After we had finished dinner and chatted for a while Heath cleared the table and brought in dessert. I looked down at the elegant plate that sat before me. A medium sized white dish sat on the side filled with creamy white ice-cream with little black flecks that I instantly recognized as vanilla and two large slices of brownies with melted chocolate drizzled all over the top "yum!" I squealed excitedly "I guess Bella did this too" I smiled cheekily "yeah, well I melted the chocolate" he said proudly "well there you go, you actually can cook!" I cried grabbing his face and pulling it towards mine as I kissed him softly. I pulled back and tucked into my dessert.

Heath had just cleared the table for a second time and I was drinking the rest of my alcohol free champagne when Heath walked back into the room "Bianca" he said seriously as he sat across from me "yes?" I asked smiling noticing he was nervous "what's up?" I asked "you know I love you right?" he asked and I instantly thought the worst "are you dumping me? What about our children or babies are you just going to leave them without a father?" I said as I began to cry "what! No Bianca I want you to marry me" he blurted before his eyes widened. I stopped crying and stared at him "you want me to what?" I asked a smile spread over my face "Bianca, will you marry me?" he asked kneeling in front of my and pulling out a small black velvet box and opening it to reveal a stunning intricate diamond ring "oh my god it's gorgeous" I gasped my hands covering my mouth, I was so stunned at what was going on it wasn't what I expected when he started this conversation "Bianca, you're kind of leaving me hangin' here" Heath said looking at me nervously "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! YOU IDIOT!" I squealed flinging myself at him as he wrapped his hands around me I felt a movement "oh my god did you feel that?" I asked shocked "yeah what was that?" he asked confused "the babies just kicked" I gasped grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach "oh my god!" he said shocked "hey you didn't give me my ring – you know you're not supposed to steal mummy's spotlight!" I said at my belly, Heath laughed "here baby" he said pulling the ring from its foam cushion and sliding it on my finger before he kissed me intensely only to be interrupted by another kick from one of our babies "hey, if you think kicking me all night is going to get you any attention than your wrong!" I said as Heath lifted me off the chair and carried me upstairs.

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax had called and asked me to meet him at Angelo's for a special dinner. I was a little stuck for a babysitter, Bella was helping out at the restaurant and Bianca and Heath were busy. I hurried downstairs "urgh!" I cried as I walked into the kitchen "what's up?" Ruby asked "oh I need to find a babysitter but everyone is busy" I huffed "I'm not" Ruby shrugged. I looked at her "are you sure you want to babysit, I mean after everything that's happened…" I said trailing off "mum, I will be fine besides Bella's shift ends in three hours anyway" Ruby said folding the tea towel "and she usually goes down to sleep at about seven so that means only two – two and a half hours tops! – trust me I can handle it" she said looking at me seriously "er I don't know.." I said unsure whether she was ready "mum, trust me I can do it. If I need any help before Bella gets back I will call you. I promise." She said holding her pinky finger out to me, I smiled as linked my pinky with hers and we shook twice "alright but you call me if you need anything!" I said hugging her before heading upstairs to get ready.

I came back down the stairs wearing a purple strapless dress cut just above my knees, I left my hair out and wavy and did my make-up smokey. I paired the dress with a pair of shiny black stiletto pumps , a thick black shiny bangle and a satin black clutch with a silver and diamante detail on the front. "whoa! You look hot!" Ruby cried as I entered the room "thanks baby" I said kissing her forehead "now are you sure you're up for this?" I asked still unsure if she was up to it "mum I am fine, please just go and have a good time with your husband you deserve it" she said hugging me tightly "okay, but remember if you need anything just call, I love you" I said kissing her head and hugging her tightly before walking over to Mckenzie who was in her bouncer and lifting her out "bye my little princess, you be good for your sister now won't you!" I said tapping her nose, she giggled loudly "I love you baby" I said kissing her forehead and nose before returning her to her bouncer and heading out the door "I love you!" I yelled "we love you too!" Ruby yelled back and I heard Mckenzie giggle. I smiled as I walked down the drive.

**RUBY POV**

I had put in Mckenzie's favourite DVD at the moment "Kath and Kim" it was the weirdest thing, a 6 month old watching Kath and Kim but every single time she saw Kim she would bust into fits of laughter. It all started when Bella was watching it one day, since it is her favourite show, she had Mckenzie in her bouncer and ever since then it was one of the only ways to keep her happy. Either that or give her a spoon. I had to admit she was the weirdest kid ever, she laughs cups and spoons for hours on end and never seems to get bored of the fact that they are inanimate objects that don't actually do anything. I placed her baby cushion on the couch beside me and lifted her onto it giving her the rag doll that the hospital had given her and sat beside her as we watched an episode of Kath and Kim. I couldn't help but laugh at her when she burst into fits of laughter when Kim appeared on screen on to stop abruptly when the screen shot panned to another character. We had watched a few episodes and I headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I heard Mckenzie start to cry but it wasn't a normal cry, there was something different about it. I put my glass down and raced into the living room to find Mckenzie exactly where I left her only she was wailing. I hurried over and picked her up, bouncing her gently to try and soothe her. Her head pressed against my neck and I felt it was burning hot. I hurried into the kitchen knocking the glass of the bench sending it smashing into the floor, Mckenzie started to wail louder and my ears were ringing. I started to panic, tears falling down my cheeks as I tried to soothe her "it's okay, I'm sorry sissy just dropped a glass I'm so sorry" I sobbed as I quickly put her in her high chair as I grabbed the dustpan and brush. She began to scream even louder when I left her as I felt myself getting more and more hysterical. I looked at the clock and hoped that Bella would be home soon as I hurriedly brushed up the glass "I'm coming Mckenzie, I have to clean the glass up" I said. I didn't feel a piece of the glass cut my arm as I was too hysterical.

I hurried outside and tipped the glass into the bin before running back inside, I picked up Mckenzie and rocked her trying to calm her down, I had no clue what to do and I felt like I was slowly drowning in 5 cm of water.

**BELLA POV**

I shut the door of my car and walked up the drive, I had just finished a 6 hour shift at the restaurant and I was exhausted. I had a few drunks and horny teens checking me out and hitting on me throughout the day but I had managed to shake them, although a few of the teens hung around the restaurant and wolf whistled every time I walked by. By the end of the day I had regretted wearing my short black tank dress. I opened the door "I'm…" I stopped when I saw Ruby in floods of tears holding a screaming Mckenzie. I dropped my bag and keys on the floor and hurried across the room "honey what's going on?" I asked "she started crying and I broke a glass and she is all hot and I don't know what to do" she sobbed as I took Mckenzie from her arms and gently rocked her "honey you're bleeding" I said lifting her arm "what?" she asked looking down at her arm "oh I must of cut it on the glass" she sobbed "ok sweetie, I want you to sit down and try and calm yourself okay" I said switching Mckenzie to my right hip and heading to the fridge and pouring a glass of cold water "now I want you to drink this" I said and she nodded "now what is wrong with Mckenzie?" I asked addressing the next topic "she is all hot and she won't stop screaming" she hiccupped "okay honey it's alright calm down" I said rubbing her uninjured arm. I pressed my hand against Mckenzie's forehead "she just has a fever, I'm just going to get the baby panadol okay" I said soothingly and Ruby nodded.

I walked up the stairs carrying a crying Mckenzie, I walked into her nursery "you know you gave your sister quite a scare there baby" I said tickling under her chin, she stopped crying for a second and giggle-hiccupped before she picked up the crying again "yeah I know your head hurts" I said kissing her forehead as I grabbed the Panadol from the shelf "this will make it better in no time, but crying won't help it either hey baby" I whispered as I carried her back downstairs. I put her in her high chair and quickly drew the dosage out of the bottle and fed it to her. I picked her up and rocked her gently trying to calm her, I saw Kath and Kim on the TV and sat down in front of the TV, propping Mckenzie up on my lap, she saw Kim on the screen and she burst into laughter, as she disappeared she started to cry "god girly you're like clockwork" I said.

After 15 minutes the Panadol had kicked in and Mckenzie was sleeping soundly in her crib. I walked back down the stairs to find Ruby still sitting at the table, the tissues I had given her soaked with blood and she was staring straight ahead at the wall. I walked over to the table and sat at the chair opposite her "honey are you alright?" I asked taking her hand "I don't know what happened, she just started crying and I freaked out" she whispered a few tears falling from her eyes "hey, it's okay you have been through a lot it's okay" I said pulling her into a hug. I pulled back a few minutes later after she started to calm down a bit, I walked across to the cabinet about the microwave and took out the first aid kit. I put it on the table and filled a bowl with warm water and put a few drops of antiseptic into it and grabbed some cotton buds before carefully carrying it to the table. I began to wipe the dried blood away from her skin and carefully cleaned the wound "I don't think you'll need stitches but I'll check it in the morning okay" I said and Ruby nodded as I continued to clean the wound.

I was just about to put a band aid on the gash when Charlie and Brax walked through the door, they weren't drunk they were just happy, laughing and joking around. When Charlie saw us at the table she gasped and hurried over to the table "what happened?" she asked "I dropped a glass and it cut me" Ruby said looking at the floor "oh are you okay?" she gushed "yeah I'm fine thanks to Bella" she replied and I just smiled as I wrapped a white bandage around her wrist "thanks Belle, I think I'm gonna just go to bed" she whispered giving me a hug and heading upstairs. Charlie looked at me "what happened?" she said confused "I came home after my shift to find Mckenzie screaming and Ruby a mess trying to settle her, Mckenzie had a fever and Ruby didn't know what was going on and she dropped a glass and scared her and she cut herself, she just lost it" I said shrugging "oh I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with her" Charlie said "hey it wasn't your fault" Brax said taking Charlie's hand "yeah Brax is right Charls, Mckenzie is alright now, I gave her some baby Panadol and she went to sleep after about 15 minutes, I patched up Ruby's gash and I am going to check it in the morning to see if it needs any stitches" I said smiling as I took a sip from the glass of water Brax put before me "thank you Bella, who knows what would of happened if you hadn't shown up" Charlie said "yeah good job Belle" Brax said kissing my forehead "I might go to bed, I am exhausted after my shift today and this tonight" I said getting up from the table "night Belle and thanks for tonight, I really am grateful" Charlie said squeezing my hand "yeah me too Belle, night" Brax said winking "night guys" I said heading upstairs and changing into my blue sleep pants and the shirt Cooper had left last time he stayed over and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Okay what did you all think of that chapter, it was a bit longer than the other but oh well. I hope Ruby's meltdown was believeable and it didn't seem pathetic, I'm sorry you didn't get to see CHAX's date but I will make sure to write another one in the next few chapters, this chapter CHAX's date was more of a set up for Ruby's meltdown, plus with Heath's proposal it took up a lot of space and time to write! Anyway I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought. Dannielle xoxo**

**Next up on Picture Perfect**

**Heath and Bianca announce their engagement.**

**While working at Angelo's Bella receives a visit from an unwanted admirer, how will she deal with it? **


	65. Unwanted Visitors

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter, thank you for all your kind and sweet words it really means a lot. Glad that you are all liking Bella as much as I am! Okay so have a read and leave your review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BRAX POV**

It was early Monday morning and I had recruited Bella to help me at the restaurant. I had just finished my coffee when Bella came in all ready to go. Since she was waitressing and helping with the books she had chosen a knee length black skirt that finished in the middle of her stomach, tucked into the skirt was a sunny yellow tank top "hey" she said as she slipped on her heels "hey, you ready to go?" I asked "ah yeah but I'll take my car, I've got to go out later" she said and I nodded as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

**BELLA POV**

An hour later Brax and I were setting up the restaurant for the breakfast shift when the phone in Brax's office rang, I hurried into the office shutting the door "hello Angelo's, Bella speaking" I said into the receiver trying to untangle the cord "hey missy" Cooper said from the other end "Cooper!" I said cheerfully "how are you?" I asked as I fiddled with the pen in front of me "ah nothing, I'm pretty bored without you" he said "oh yeah, well I have been keeping myself busy" I said "yeah what am I going to keep busy with the sand or all the hot chicks" he responded "hey you stick to the sand or I may just have to hurt you" I said and Cooper laughed "oh really" he said smugly "with me all the way in Hawaii" he continued "yeah well you gotta come back sometime" I laughed "true – yeah mum I'm coming!" he said yelling into the background "you gotta go?" I asked "yeah mum wants to have lunch with Ella's family" he groaned "yeah well as long as she back off you have fun" I said "I miss you, it sucks here without you" he said sadly "yeah well you got the sand to keep you company" I smiled "I'll talk to you when I've finished my shift at 3pm k?" I said "okay talk to you then" he said as I hung up.

I walked out into the restaurant to find Brax at the till "hey can you take over here, I got to take the garbage out" he said looking up "yeah sure" I said as he handed me a wad of cash. I began sorting it into the till when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs "sorry we're not open for another hour" I called but the footsteps didn't stop, I looked up to see Justyn walk into the restaurant "Justyn, what are you doing here?" I asked as I closed and locked the till "I just wanted to see you if wanted to go for a walk?" he smiled as I grabbed some menus and walked around the bar "oh sorry, I promised my brother I would help him out today" I said as I began to lay the menus on the table "okay what about on your break?" he said "ah I only get 15 mins and I have a few phone calls to make on my break" I said briefly looking over my shoulder "what about after you finish your shift?" he asked again. He was beginning to annoy me but I kept my cool "sorry, after I finish here I promised my niece that I would take her to the park and I have to call my boyfriend" I said walking slowly down one side of the table "surely your boyfriend won't mind if you don't call him and maybe I can come with you and your niece" he said following me as I skirted the table "no my boyfriend is in Hawaii on a holiday so I promised I'd call him before it got too late over there and my niece has been pestering me to hang out the two of us for a while so I don't think that's a good idea" I said smiling politely.

I was half way up the other side of the table and Justyn was still following me "well what about dinner?" he asked, by now I had had enough "look Justyn I have a boyfriend" I said looking at him seriously "yeah but friends have dinner together right?" he smiled "yeah but I'm busy" I said, suddenly he grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me around to face him his grip on my arm tightened "well why don't you cancel, I'm sure a pretty girl like you could get out of it" he said brushing the hair away from my face, I squirmed trying to get away from him but his grip tightened "is there a problem here?" Brax said sternly from behind me, I saw Justyn look up and instantly release me "nah mate just friends having a chat" he said smiling "you think about what I said" he smiled before walking out of the restaurant. I felt Brax put his arm around me and gently turn me to face him "hey you alright?" he asked looking at my arm "that's going to bruise" he said looking at the tight red mark around me arm "yeah I'm fine" I said stepping around him and continuing to lay the menus "you sure, you can take a break or go home if you want" he said softly "no I said I would help you and some weird teenager isn't going to scare me away" I replied smiling at him warmly.

I knocked off work at 2pm and headed home, Darcy arrived after I had finished talking to Cooper and we headed to the park. I was pushing Darcy on the swings when I saw Justyn approaching us from across the park, I stopped pushing Darcy "Darce, I'll be back in sec okay" I said "k" she replied kicking her legs higher. I walked across the sand to the edge of the playground "what are you doing here?" I asked gruffly "thought I would keep you company" he said shrugging "sorry it's a closed party" I said coldly "oh come on is this about this morning, you just keep brushing me off" he said looking out at the ocean "yeah because you want more than a friend and I have a boyfriend who I… I really, really care about" I said avoiding the word "yeah well I think since he left you here while he flitted off to Hawaii he can't really be that good for you and besides I just want to be friends" he said looking at me "look Justyn your nice but I don't think it's a good idea that we hang out as friends or anything else" I said turning to leave, but once again he grabbed my arm, this time the opposite one and held it tightly. By now Darcy had stopped swinging and was standing in front of the swings concerned "Aunty Bella" she called out and I looked at her sending her a warm smile "yeah honey I'll be over in a minute. That guy that saw you in the restaurant this morning was my brother, he's got a pretty bad temper and I have another two brother who have equally bad tempers especially when it comes to their family – especially the women so I suggest you let me go before you've got them to deal with" I snapped and he released me as I walked over to Darcy who wrapped her arms around my waist.

I managed to drag Darcy home 2 hours later, we walked through the door to find Heath, Bianca, Charlie, Brax and Ruby all sitting in the lounge room "hey your back how was the park?" Heath asked as Darcy hugged him "yeah fun except for the mean man that hurt Bella" she said and I rolled my eyes hitting my hand against my forehead "what guy?" Heath asked "the guy who was in the restaurant this morning?" Brax asked suspiciously "yeah" I said giving in "what did he do?" Brax asked standing up but Darcy butted in "he grabbed her arm Uncle Brax" she said nodding "again?" Brax asked and I just nodded as he walked over taking my arm gently in his hand and examining it carefully "who is this guy?" he asked "just a guy who likes me, I met him when I went to visit Casey. His mum is helping Case" I said shaking my head "what's his name?" Heath asked "Justyn" I replied "guys don't worry about it, it will blow over in a few days" I said "and if it doesn't?" Brax asked "I'll call the police – I promise" I said winking.

**BRAX POV**

Later that night I was lying in bed with Charlie tucked under my arm "you thinking about Bella?" she whispered reading my mind "yeah" I replied looking down at her "what are you thinking?" she asked propping herself up a bit "I just don't know why this always happens to her" I said frustrated "Brax have you looked at her? She is gorgeous, I mean she could wear a potato sack and still look stunning, guys are just attracted to her naturally" Charlie said smiling "I know she is pretty I mean I'm not blind but why do they always take things to the next level?" I asked "I don't know but one thing I do know is that Isabella Braxton can definitely handle herself. No sick perverted teenage boy with a crush is going to get one over her and I know you know that" she said smiling "when did you get so wise?" I asked "I always have been didn't you notice?" she said cheekily as I slipped my hand under her silk top.

**What did you think of that chapter, I know it seems like there is a lot of Bella all the time but she is so easy to write with because I imagine myself playing her in Home and Away and I don't imagine myself as Charlie or Ruby (because I'm not Esther or Rebecca –duh!) but I am trying to think of stuff for Charlie and I have something coming up that involves everyone and hopefully you will all find it funny and full of laughs and happy times. I am going to warn you that the next few chapters will mostly be COLA with a CHAX date featuring along with a few small appearances from RASEY and probably only one if any from HEANCA. Hope that is okay – I am kinda gonna do it anyway but I don't want you to hate me for not putting in lots and lots of CHAX in the next few chapters but I promise that they will get some of the spotlight soon. Please keep reading, don't give up on me now –not after 65 chapters! :D Review and tell me your thoughts, Dannielle xoxo**


	66. Surprise!

**Okay here is the next chapter, now the beginning of it may confuse you but as you continue to read it will make more sense and things will be explained. This chapter is set on the Wednesday of the second week that Cooper is away – or two days after the last chapter. I hope you like it, this was the only way that I could think of getting to this place without giving it away. Anyway read it and review it, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

"mum do I really have to come tonight, I am getting kind of sick of hanging out with Ella" I groaned as I sat in my mum and dads hotel room waiting for my mum to come out "yes honey you do have to come, I know that you are tired of Ella but I promise it will be worth it" she called from the bathroom, I sighed they had been telling me this all afternoon but the truth was I really didn't want to go to dinner with Ella and her family, Sarah was constantly trying to push us together and Ella was still under the illusion that I was in love with her. All I wanted was to be at home with Bella. The door to Natayaliah's room opened and she came flying through "COOPIE what do you think!" she squealed as she came to a screeching halt in front of me. She was wearing a pale pink shoe string strap dress with a puffy princess skirt and a pair of white small heeled shoes and a matching white short sleeved cardigan. Her had was down and falling in ringlets around her shoulders "you look beautiful Tals" I smiled as she climed onto my lap "is mummy ready yet?" she asked looking up at me with her shiny brown eyes "yes she is" my mother said entering the room in a knee length emerald green dress, black thin belt and black stilettos "you look pretty mummy!" she squealed climbing off my lap and running over to mum "you look beautiful" I smiled kissing her cheek as my dad entered in his suit.

We walked into the restaurant about 10 minutes later to find that the Taylors were already seated, I sighed and my mum placed her hand on my back "don't worry darling it will be worth it" she whispered even though I had no idea what that meant. We were seated only minutes later and handed menus "are you ready to order?" the waitress asked "ah no we are waiting on one other person" my mum said smiling as everyone looked confused, I assumed it would be one of my dad's business partners. Everyone was talking at chatting and as per usual Ella was all over me, she had taken the seat next to me even though my mum told her it was for our guest, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white as someone walked up to the waiter "oh our guest is here" my mum cried happily. I turned to see a familiar female figure being pointed in the direction of our table, she turned and my jaw dropped. It was Bella, she was wearing a mid-thigh length one shouldered white dress with a pair of bright blue heels and a matching purse, her hair was pulled into a loose wavy side bun and on her finger was the ring I had bought her. I grinned as she approached the table with our waiter, I stood up and hugged her tightly "what are you doing here?" I asked shocked as I looked at my mum who was ginning madly "we flew her over, you've been so miserable the last week and we knew that Bella would be able to fix that" she said as she hugged Bella. I looked across the table to find Ella with a scowl on her face as she gave Bella an evil look as we sat down to dinner.

**BELLA POV**

Four hours later the elevator door opened as Cooper continued to kiss my neck "come on" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall "my room is here" he said stopping "yeah and mine is down here, your parents have a key to your room, they don't have one to mine" I said as Cooper clicked a grin spread across his face as he surged forward grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. I laughed as I unlocked the door only to be pushed inside quickly, I shut the door as Cooper pushed me up against it as he started to kiss me intensely, I stepped out of my heels making me a great deal shorter than Cooper. He pushed me back towards the giant four poster bed in the middle of the room pulling at the zip on the side of my dress as I unbuckled his belt.

I woke up the next morning cold with the bright sun stinging my eyes, I lifted my head to see it was only 5:45am "why is the sun up so early?" I groaned as I climbed out of bed the morning chill hitting me bare body, I looked around the room for my underwear to find my bra hanging from the post of the bed, I jumped up at flicked it over the top quickly grabbing the other half of my underwear set and changing before wrapping my dressing gown around myself and walking out onto the balcony. I stood against the rail overlooking the crystal clear blue ocean, the bright warm sun's rays bouncing off the surfaces creating a glimmer that looked like diamonds. I smiled into the sunlight as I felt Cooper's long arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest against my shoulder "beautiful aye" he whispered "mm" I replied turning into his embrace "good morning" I smiled as he leant down and kissed me "morning, I can't believe you're here" he smiled "well believe it baby" I laughed as I looked out across the balcony "come on we've still got three hours before we have to meet every one for breakfast" he said picking me up and carrying me back to bed.

I emerged from the shower three hours later Cooper stepping out behind me, I passed him a towel as I wrapped one around my body "I'm gonna get my clothes" I said walking out of the bathroom. There was knock at my door so I padded over and opened the door to reveal Ella standing there with a scowl on her face "they wanted me to tell you breakfast is at 8am" she spat "okay thanks" I smiled already knowing "I've got to go tell Cooper" she smiled as she went to walk off "tell me what?" he asked coming up behind me and sliding his hands around my waist "you're here" she said jealousy covering her face "yeah I stayed here last night" he said "Ella just came to say breakfast is at 8" I said looking up at him "is that all Ella?" I asked "ah well yeah but" she stuttered "okay see ya at breakfast" I said shutting the door in her face "nice one" Cooper said kissing my neck, I pushed his forehead away from me "no! we have to get ready, breakfast is in 45 minutes" I said trying to walk away "yeah well we've still got half an hour" he said "you can get ready in 15" he said pulling at my towel, I sighed as I kissed him giving in.

I locked the door to my hotel suite 45 minutes later, I was wearing a pair of white short shorts, a black thin strap halter top with a deep V neckline, a set of brown and bronze bangles, a pair of black sandals and my black sunglasses, I chucked the keys into my brown handbag and took Cooper's outstretched hand as we walked to the elevator. We walked into the relaxed restaurant a few minutes later, the place was outside and set underneath a hatched canopy. I gently kissed Liz's cheek and gave Natayaliah a hug as we sat down at the table, Cooper's hand instantly found its way to my thigh as we looked over out menus. I could feel Ella's stare burning into my body but I ignored it, I was in paradise with my boyfriend as she was not going to ruin it for me. "um Natayaliah, Cooper, your father and I have something to tell you" Liz said seriously, I looked at Cooper who's hand suddenly gone tense on my thigh, I took his hand off my thigh and linked my fingers though his giving it a small squeeze as we waited for Liz and Richard's news.

**How was it? What do you think their news will be – I don't think anyone will have seen it coming but I won't know until you review. I will say it will be tough for Cooper. I wanted to show a different side to their relationship, it has been Cooper helping Bella though tough times a lot so I wanted to flip it and show Bella being there for Cooper and helping him through a tough time. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think their news is! Dannielle xoxo**


	67. What's a holiday without an arguement?

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter, glad that most of you are all enjoying COLA it seem even more than CHAX which is good. I think that sometimes we need a couple who can keep us happy when watching the show we really aren't and I am not a meanie Home and Away writer who will kill of our favourites! Also if you want to see the dress that Bella wore to dinner in the last chapter (the white one shouldered one) copy and paste the link at the very end of this chapter into your search bar – I hope you like it as much as I do (as soon as I saw it I thought 'that's Bella', since I can imagine in my own head what she looks like) Read and review please, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **_"um Natayaliah, Cooper, your father and I have something to tell you" Liz said seriously_

**BELLA POV**

I felt Cooper gripping my hand tightly as we waited for his parents to speak "I'm pregnant" Liz finally spoke and my jaw dropped. I quickly recovered myself and placed a surprised look on my face to match everyone else's "what's per-gnat?" Natayaliah said mispronouncing the word causing a smirk to creep onto my face "pregnant honey and it means you will be getting a brother or sister soon" she said touching Natayaliah's hand gently "YAY! I don't have to share my dolls though do I?" she asked seriously causing Richard and Liz to laugh "no sweetie, if it's a girl then we will make sure she has her own dolls okay?" she asked the small girl "k" she shrugged as Liz and Richard turned their attention to Cooper "son?" Richard asked, I looked at Cooper who was just staring at his parent "is this a joke?" he asked clearing his throat "no sweetie it's not" Liz said calmly "what do you think?" she continued as I saw anger flash across Cooper's face "I think that this is pathetic" he said throwing his napkin onto the table and storming off. I sat there in shock, I had never seen him like that before "I'll go" Ella said going to stand up "actually I think it would be better if Bella went, she seems to calm him and she is his girlfriend" Liz spoke and I snapped out of my trance "oh crap, I'll get him and congratulations guys" I smiled as I placed my napkin on the table and headed out of the restaurant.

I headed out of the restaurant and into the sunshine, I flipped my sunnies over my face as I looked up the street. I saw a figure I instantly recognised and began to follow it, eventually I caught up to him, he was sitting on the edge of the pier, his feet in the water. I walked down the dock and slipped of my shoes, sitting beside him and sliding my feet into the water I looked ahead not saying a word. We sat in silence for a while before Cooper finally spoke "is this the part where I am supposed to spill all my deepest thoughts to you?" he asked anger still evident in his voice "I dunno, is it?" I asked not looking at him, I saw his gaze land on me but I continued to stare ahead "it's disgusting" he said angrily "I know" I replied and I saw him look at me "you're not very good at this" he said. I turned to look at him "I don't know what it's like having a younger sibling espically when your almost 19 because I am the youngest. I do however know what it is like to grow up with lots of siblings and I can say that it is awesome, you always have someone to play with and protect you and love you. My brothers practically raised me and Casey – well Brax did but he never once stopped being our brother. He took us camping, taught us to fish, surf everything and I know you will do the same to your little brother or sister because I know that is who you are" I said giving him a small smile "and what if I don't want another sibling" he said angrily "too bad, you've got one and you are just going to have to deal with it. It may not be what you want but it's the hand you've been dealt and I reckon if I had have been given the option of having another sibling over any of the things that I have been through then I would have taken the sibling. And I know that once you meet this baby you will love it just as much as you love Tahls" I said taking his hand.

He relaxed into me for a second before pulling away "you have no idea what you're talking about, you have a perfect life, sure stuff has happened to you but you have people who love you all around you so you can't complain" he spat. I looked at him as I felt tears sting my eyes, I blinked them away as anger washed over my body "perfect! My life is PERFECT! Oh I'm sorry Mr Prince you didn't get what you wanted oh poor little boy! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN PERFECT! YOU'VE BEEN THOUGHT STUFF ALL COMPARED TO ME AT LEAST YOU HAVE PARENTS! I'VE NEVER MET MY DAD AND MY MUM HAS BARELY BEEN IN MY LIFE SINCE I WAS SIX WEEKS OLD SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE HARD DONE BY!" I screamed before storming off down the dock, I saw people looking at me but I ignored them as I flew up the street, I walked into the lobby to find Ella standing there with a smug look on her face "trouble in paradise?" she smiled "maybe I should go and help him out if you know what I mean, I am sure that he would be grateful for some compassion right about now" she said. That was it, I lost it, I lunged at her screaming as she fell to the floor, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist pulling me away, I couldn't see anything I was so mad I everything was blurred and all I wanted was to get away from here. I kicked against the person behind me who released me spinning me to face them, it was Cooper, he must have followed behind me and witnessed the whole thing. I pushed him away from me and walked to the elevator, the doors closing before Cooper had a chance to get in.

I walked out of the elevator and down the hall just as Cooper came out of the opposite elevator. I quickly opened the door as he ran down the corridor and slammed it shut, two seconds later I felt his hands slam against the wood "Bella please" he said, I could hear the sadness in his voice but I refused to give in "go away" I said as I took off my shoes and threw them across the room "please I'm sorry I was just angry" he said through the door "I don't care leave me alone!" I screamed slamming my hands against the door "please just leave me alone" I said breaking down unsure if he heard me. My body slumped against the wood as I fell to the floor and began to cry, I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore all the pain and hurt that I had been pushing down had finally exploded into one giant mess.

I woke up in my bed a few hours later, I remember climbing up onto it and just falling asleep. I sat up and realised it was lunch time, I walked into the bathroom and took a shower changing into a pair of black knee length denim pants and a white ruffled tank top, I slipped on a few bangles and my aqua sandals, after doing my make-up I was putting my stuff away when I saw the ring Cooper had given me, I picked it up but couldn't bring myself to slip it on so I tucked it carefully in my pocket before grabbing my bag and heading out for lunch. I walked around for a while after stopping in a café for lunch, I had already bought a few things for Darcy and Mckenzie and was happily enjoying being out in the sun. I turned a corner and stopped dead as I saw Cooper and his family walking up the street, he caught my eye as I quickly turned around and headed back around the corner, I heard him yell my name as I hurried up the street just hoping that he wouldn't catch me, I just didn't think I had cooled down enough to talk yet.

**ARGH don't hate me! I hope you liked that chapter, hey who ever went on a holiday without an argument – or is that just me and my weird fiery family :) Anyway please tell me what you thought, I am actually really happy with this chapter and I hope you are to. Review and let me know, Dannielle xoxo**

**Bella's dress from chapter 66:**

/pin/245235142179216436/


	68. Making Up

**Next chapter – Okay before we start I am going to rant, I got ONE review for my last chapter which really, really disappoints me because I work really hard on my chapters, I know that not many people check their email lots of times a day but I am talking 24hrs and only ONE review which is so heartbreaking, I will continue to write but please people review I find it hard to write without them. Okay rant over, read and review ;) Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I walked quickly down the street, I could hear Cooper approaching rapidly and I knew it was no use so I stopped and waited until he was standing in front of me slightly out of breath "what" I snapped meaner than intended "look I know your mad" he said "you think!" I interrupted "but can we please talk?" he asked "I'm busy" I replied trying to move around him "please" he begged, I looked up at his face and saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. I rolled mine and walked around him "come on" I said hearing him follow me I continued to walk down the street "so?" I asked looking ahead "I shouldn't of snapped at you like that" he said looking at me, I stayed silent as we continued to walk "I am sorry it's just I am so angry at my parents I just took it out on you" he said sincerely "you can't take it out on me every time you're mad at someone else Coop" I said refusing to give in "I know and I am really, really sorry. What do I have to do to make you realise that?" he asked grabbing my arm and stopping us "I don't know" I shrugged trying to walk off but Cooper grabbed me and stopped me "please I need you to forgive me, I need you" he said holding on to me. I just stared at him unsure of what to say or do, suddenly Cooper dropped to his knees in front of me and held his hands in front of him "please Bella" he said smiling. I could see people looking at us "get up!" I whispered "people are staring" I said trying to pull him up "do you forgive me?" he asked cheekily "you're a frigin idiot – yes okay yes I forgive you" I whispered yanking on his arm as he obliged and stood up "thank you" he said as I turned and walked off in the direction of the hotel.

I hurried through the lobby and into the elevator, I was embarrassed and annoyed at what Cooper had done but I had also found it funny and sweet. I arrived on my floor and went to move out of the elevator doors only to find Cooper leaning against the side "OH GOD! You scared me moron!" I said hitting his arm "did I embarrass you back there" he laughed as I moved down the corridor "well duh!" I spat as he suddenly spun me around and picked me up off the ground "COOPER! What are you doing!" I squealed as he carried me down the hall, we got to my room and he pressed me against the door before kissing me forcefully as his hands moved onto my stomach "Cooper this is the hallway" I said smiling as I tried to push him back "mm well give me the key" he murmured as I tried to dig through my bag, I pushed him away from me "give me a second" I said as I focused my attention on my bag. He started to kiss my neck as I found the key "here" I said handing it to him as he quickly unlocked the door, placing his arm under my legs he held onto me as he walked us into the room, he shut the door and pulled my tank top up over my head as I dropped my bag and kicked off my shoes pulling his shirt off too.

An hour later I was trying to regain my breath as Cooper started to kiss my neck "seriously!" I laughed looking at him "what?" he smiled cheekily "you can't possibly do that again!" I cried pulling the sheet up around my body "you wanna bet?" he asked as he moved forward to kiss me, his hands moved down my bare body reaching my lower back where there was a knock at the door "COOPER ARE YOU IN THERE?" Liz called from the corridor. I looked at his disgusted face "oh poor baby" I smiled kissing his cheek "you better get that" I said "she won't go away" I added "you get it" he said seriously "why me?" I asked not wanting to get up "because I can't" I whispered. Understanding what he meant I groaned and grabbed my underwear quickly changing and pulling on my pants and top. I moved over to the door and opened it "Hi Liz" I smiled "Bella, is Cooper in there with you" she asked "ah no, he said he wanted to go for a walk and would be back later – for dinner" I said calmly "oh okay, will you be joining us?" she asked wearily "yeah I will, where are you dining and what should I wear?" I asked "ah we have reservations at `Ono for 7pm and it is casual so nothing to fancy" she smiled "okay thanks, I'll see you at dinner" I smiled "will do sweetie" she replied as she walked down the hall. I shut the door and returned to the bed "you are way to overdressed" Cooper smiled as I sat beside him.

Later that evening I was getting ready for dinner, I was wearing a bright yellow strapless maxi dress with a bunch of coral and gold bangles, I had chosen a pair of coral and gold sandals and done my make-up lightly. I left my hair out and falling down my back as I grabbed my bag and made my way down to Cooper's room. I knocked gently and Cooper opened a few minutes later "wow! You look beautiful" he said looking me up and down "thanks honey" I smiled standing on my tippy toes and kissing his cheek as I walked through the door "you ready yet?" I asked sitting on the edge of his bed "yeah just a second" he said walking out onto the balcony and returning a few seconds later with his hand behind his back "what?" I asked wondering why he was staring at me, he pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a small white and yellow frangipani flower as he handed it to me "oh it's so pretty, thank you baby" I smiled as I pulled him down to kiss me. I took his hand and led him out of the room before it went any further.

_Meanwhile back in Summer Bay, Australia_

**BRAX POV**

Tonight Charlie and I were going on a date, I was waiting downstairs for Charlie playing with Mckenzie. Ruby had been a little lost without Bella but was trying to hide it, they had become remarkably close and were so much like sisters Ruby wasn't sure what to do. We had skyped with her once and we were having everyone over for dinner tomorrow and had planned to talk then, she was only gone for a week or two but it was noticeably quieter and less sunny without her. I heard the clip clop of heels on the wood floor and looked up the see Charlie coming out the stairs in an emerald green shimmering cocktail dress and a pair of black shiny heels, her hair was pulled into a low, loose wavy side bun and she had done her usual smokey make-up. I smiled as she made her way over to us, outstretching her hands towards Mckenzie who threw her arms up and Charlie picked her up and sat her on her hip "hey my little princess, you going to be good for Ruby tonight?" she asked and Mckenzie giggled "of course not, you're just like your daddy" she cooed tickling her chin as she flapped her arms around "hey!" I cried mock offended "oh you know we love you, don't we Kenzie?" she said kissing my nose as Mckenzie placed her little hand on my face and pushed "oh! Seems someone doesn't want to give daddy a kiss" Charlie laughed as she handed her to me "I think that means some tickle time!" I said as I began to tickled my little girl, she giggled and squirmed as I continued to tickle her chubby little tummy. Charlie sat beside us as Mckenzie stretched her arms up towards her mum "you know you have to give daddy a kiss to make him stop" she smiled as she brushed some of Mckenzie's honey brown hair from her forehead. I leant down closer to her face and she lifted her head and kissed my cheek "yay clever baby!" I smiled as Charlie picked her up and gave her a big kiss and cuddle.

Half an hour later we walked into the crowed restaurant and took our seat at the balcony table "wow what a night" Charlie gasped looking out over the ocean "yeah it's beautiful isn't it, not a beautiful as you though" I said as Charlie blushed "it's so cute that you do that" I smiled "do what?" she asked looking at me with her beautiful blue-green eyes "blush every time I compliment you" I asked "I don't know" she said giggling "do you think Ruby will be alright?" she asked concerned "I am sure she will be fine" I reassured taking her hand gently "yeah you're right, it's just Bella isn't here to help her if something else happens" she said "yeah but I think Ruby is okay now" I said truthfully "mm, I suppose – hey what do you think Heath and Bianca's babies will be?" she asked excitedly "mm I reckon boys" I said nodding "you think! I think girls" she replied "wanna bet?" I asked smiling cheekily "okay you're on" she said smiling "okay so you bet girls I bet boys" I replied holding out my hand for her to shake "hang on! I changed my mind, I think it will be a girl and a boy" she said taking my hand and shaking it "wait! What does the winner get?" she asked "ah money is no good cause we share a bank account – how about a treat of our choice" I said glancing at her "yeah! Sounds good! But what if we only get one of the genders right?" she asked "dinner of your choice" I replied "deal" she smiled holding out her hand, I took it and pulled her gently causing her to rise up out of her chair as I met her lips with mine.

**How did you like that chapter, I have no idea whether to go into detail when the couples start making out I really don't know what you want in that area. I hope you liked that chapter and please review and let me know what you want to happen and whether you want to see more detail into the couples romantic moments if you catch my drift LOL! Okay ****PLEASE****, ****PLEASE**** review! Dannielle xoxo**


	69. Wake Up Call

**Hey my readers, first off I want to say a big congratulations to one of my readers Nikayla who's sister just had a baby. Congrats Nikayla! Okay so now we get onto the story – read and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up with the sun streaming into my eyes, I lifted my head and looked down to find my body tangled with Coopers. I tried to move out of his hold but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back down beside him "Cooper!" I squealed as I propped myself up on my elbow "I don't want you to move" he said sleepily "well I guess I could stay but I'm bored" I smiled looking down at him "well I can fix that" he said as he pulled me on top of him. I leant down and kissed him as his hands slid down my back unclipping my bra as he went. He flipped us so I was pinned against the mattress as his kissed his way down my body, quickly pulling my bottoms off as he went. I felt him kiss up the side of my leg as he moved closer to the centre of my body, he pushed my legs apart as he settled in between them, placing his hands on my stomach I linked our fingers as he worked his magic. After 20 minutes of torture I pulled his hands, yanking him up to my eyelevel, I lifted my feet pushing his boxers down as he kissed my neck. I pulled his face to meet my lips as he pushed himself inside of me, I groaned as I lifted my body meeting his movements. A short while later we were still going, suddenly there was a knock at the door, I gabbed Cooper's face to meet my eyelevel "don't answer it!" I whispered trying not to make any noise "baby if it's my mum she has a key to my room" he said "damn it!" I said smacking my hand against my forehead, I had forgotten we were in his room "then hurry up, you are not stopping now!" I said kissing him as he moved faster pushing us over the edge.

A few hours later we were lying on the beach under the warm summer sun. I was about to go for a surf and I had promised Natayaliah that I would try and teach her in the shallows. We walked out into the water and helped her onto her board "okay honey lie down" I said holding her hand as she laid flat on the board "okay now what you have to do is paddle" I said moving her arms for her "then when you see a wave coming you paddle and stand-up" I said and her eyes widened "it's okay I'll show you how to stand up now, you bring your knees up under yourself and push yourself onto your feet" I said moving her little body the way it should "get it?" I asked and she nodded. I saw a small set of waves rolling in and thought it was the perfect chance "okay turn the board around and lay on your stomach" I said as I stood in the waist deep water "okay now paddle, paddle" I said smiling as she paddled with her little arms "STAND UP!" I called with my hands around my mouth, I squealed and jumped up and down as I watched her stand up and ride the wave for a few seconds before disappearing under the water, I waded over as she flew up to the surface and leaped into my arms "that was so good baby!" I squealed as she laughed crazily "I did it! I surfed-ed" she said "yeah and look your mum and dad saw" I said pointing to the shore where I saw Liz, Richard and Cooper standing and waving on the sand. "again, again!" she said "okay then" I smiled as I helped her onto her board. An hour later I walked out of the water holding Tayaliah's hand as I went to grab my board "okay I'm going for a surf now, we'll go again later ok sweetie" I smiled and she nodded eagerly as Liz took a picture of Natayaliah and her board. I walked into the water and swam out into the deeper water as I took my first wave.

A couple hours later I was sitting on the balcony of my hotel suite, Cooper, Liz, Richard and Natayalah had gone for lunch with Ella's family and I had skipped because I had planned to call home on Skype. I waited as the Skype phone dialled, it rung a few times before the webcam flicked on and I could see Ruby, Brax, Charlie, Mckenzie, Heath, Darcy and a huge Bianca crowding around the camera "HI!" they all yelled through the microphone "hey guys! Wow Bianca you're huge!" I laughed "yeah thanks for rubbing it in!" she laughed "what it like over there? How's the surf?" Brax asked "AMAZING! The surf is insane, I was out there for four hours this morning!" I said looking out across the balcony "what's the hotel like?" Charlie asked "I'll show you" I said lifting the computer into my arms and showing the laptop around the room "and you will not believe the view" I said as I turned the monitor and the girls all gasped "whoa check out those waves!" Heath gasped and I laughed "I know we are taking out next vacation!" Brax laughed "yeah and we are staying in that hotel!" Charlie gasped as I sat back in the chair facing the laptop towards me. "what's going on in Summer Bay?" I asked missing home slightly "oh you know, Colleen gossiping about you gallivanting across the countryside and being her usual old busybody self" Ruby laughed "and how is Case?" I asked feeling guilty that I hadn't been back to see him "yeah he's good, he said he hopes you're having fun" Brax said "yeah it's nice but I am missing home" I smiled "Aunty Bella did you get me any presents?" Darcy asked excitedly "Darce" Heath said looking at his daughter "of course I did! I have presents for everyone – hey where is my little baby niece!" I said noticing Mckenzie wasn't there "here she is" Charlie said moving into the line of the camera holding a gurgling Mckenzie "hey little girl!" I said as she flapped her arms up and down "yes don't worry I have presents for you too! Because I am the best Auntie in the world!" I laughed "hey what about me" Bianca said mock sadly "oh Bianca your good too! I guess we can share the role!" I laughed and Bianca smiled. We continued to talk for another hour before we decided it was time to hang up. I sighed as I watched my family disappear off my computer screen only to be placed with the boring Skype homepage, I downsized the program and smiled as I saw the picture of everyone taken at the beach a few weeks ago.

There was a knock at my door and I walked over to answer it. I opened the door to reveal Sarah Taylor standing behind it, she smiled at me kindly "hi Bella" she said as I gestured for her to come in "hi Sarah, what can I do for you?" I asked as we walked out onto the balcony "I want to talk you about something" she said as she sat down "okay, what's up?" she asked "I want you to break up with Cooper" she said and I raised my eyebrow "you want me to what?" I asked shocked "I want you to break up with Cooper" she repeated "yeah that's what I thought you said, sorry Sarah it's not gonna happen" I said shaking my head "you and Cooper are from too different worlds you could never make it together, Ella on the other hand is the perfect match for Cooper" she said remaining calm while I felt my anger begin to boil inside me "Ella and Cooper are a perfect match what do you not count chemistry?" I asked "Ella and Cooper were together for a long while, they broke up just before he started to date you in fact, I remember the day they split up it was after he had gone to the city with his mother to get a costume for Natayaliah's dance recital" she said and I laughed "what?" she asked confused "that was the day I met Cooper" I replied and her botoxed eyebrows nearly flew off her face "really?" she asked "yeah so obviously Cooper wasn't as happy in his relationship as you thought, now I know you are used to getting what you want but I am not someone who you have control over, like you said Cooper and I are from very different worlds and in my world I don't let jealous ex's and their plastic Joan Rivers look-a-like mothers get to me which means I am sorry to disappoint you but your pathetic little tactics won't work on me. Now if you don't mind I was busy, I am quite sure you are familiar with the door." I said returning my attention to my laptop. Sarah sat there for a moment waiting for me to give in but I refused to acknowledge that she was there as I responded to emails, she looked at me one last time before standing and slowly making her way to the door, turning to look back at me once more as she left the room. I smiled as I figured that if Ella wouldn't give up when she was told 'no' then her mother would be the same, after all she had to get it from somewhere.

**What did you think? I have been sick most of today but have been feeling a little better tonight so I wanted to get in a chapter before I head off to bed, which is why this chapter is relatively short. I am a bit unsure of where to go with this story now so if you have any ideas on what you want to see please let me know! Okay now everyone please review and let me know your thoughts and ideas, Dannielle xoxo**


	70. Twin Ability

**Okay here is chapter 70! Every 10 chapters is like a milestone for me because I never imagined my stories ever being popular or even being read! So thank you all for reading it has really helped my confidence a lot! So enough with the soppy stuff now let's get to the story – read and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I walked into the restaurant wearing a short peach coloured dress that was cinched at the waist, a pair of cream peep toes heels and a thick white, pearl and peach coloured bangle. I had pulled my hair into a messy low bun and had a few strands framing my face. Cooper greeted me at the table as I sat beside him, I could feel the glares from Ella and Sarah on my skin but chose to ignore them. We placed our orders and sure enough the questions started "so Bella, are you at school?" Sarah asked "ah no" I replied "oh drop out?" she smirked "no actually I graduated early" I smiled "oh, what about uni? Are you planning on going, Ella here is looking at teaching" Sarah said patting Ella's arm "yeah, I am just taking some time off, I am planning on studying Law" I said sipping my drink "oh really with your family's history" Sarah said smirking at me "sorry?" I asked confused "I just wondered why they would let criminals become lawyers" she said drinking from her wine glass "what do you mean?" I asked still confused "well your brother has been to jail, am I right?" she said thinking she'd thrown me "oh yeah, Heath went to jail and Juvie" I said unbothered "and you're okay with that?" she asked "yeah, I mean he doesn't do any of the stuff anymore" I shrugged thanking the waiter as he placed my food in front of me "my family aren't angels, but they are my family" I shrugged "what about your father?" she asked and I stopped still "what about him?" I asked looking up as the table grew silent "what is he like?" she asked "I don't know, never met him, he left us when Casey and I were six weeks old" I said returning to my entrée "really do you ever wonder why?" she asked "nope" I shrugged "maybe it was because of you, maybe he didn't want a daughter" she said "  
>SARAH!" Liz snapped "don't be horrible, Bella honey are you okay?" she asked as I felt Cooper's hand on my leg "yeah of course I'm fine" I smiled.<p>

I threw my bag onto my bed a few hours later as I stepped out of my shoes, I headed into the bathroom and took my hair out when there was a knock on my door, I opened it to find Liz on the other side "hi sweetie, I just wanted to come and see how you were. Sarah was really out of line tonight" she said smiling "thanks Liz, I am fine, she has been like this for a few days now" I replied "yes well don't let her get to you, I like you much better than Ella anyway – just quietly" she whispered winking, I laughed "thanks Liz" I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. I shut the door quietly as I padded out onto the balcony. I stood against the rail letting the cool night air hit my faces as I let a few tears slide down my face, as much as I tried to hide it Sarah's words had gotten to me. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, flicking the TV on and falling asleep, alone.

**CASEY POV**

I was lying on my bed reading a book but I couldn't shake the sad feeling in my stomach. I knew that it wasn't coming from me so I could only imagine it was coming from Bella, the last few days I had been feeling what she had been feeling, anger, hurt, happiness and now sadness. I knew that there was no way of contacting her, I tried my best to send her love and peace but somehow I just don't think it will work.

**BELLA POV**

I was in a peaceful sleep when I was woken by the sound of the phone ringing, I rolled over and lifted it off the hook "this call is coming from Sydney, Australia do you wish to accept?" a computerized voice spoke "yes" I replied sitting up and rubbing my eyes "Bella?" I heard Casey whisper down the line "Case!" I asked the tiredness washing away "Belle, are you okay? I've been feeling sad and I am not sad myself" he said and I smiled "I'm alright Case, it's just something someone said tonight that's all" I replied thinking back to earlier "what was said?" Casey asked, I knew I had to tell him as I didn't want him feeling my sadness and not knowing why "oh Cooper's ex's mother asked if I ever wondered why our dad left us and when I said no she asked if that was because I thought he left because of me, that he never wanted a daughter" I said softly "you don't believe her do you?" he replied. I stayed silent "Bella, there is no way that dad left because of you, he left because he is a no good rotten mongrel and we are better off without him, don't for a second think it's because of you because it's not" he said firmly, I laughed "yes sir!" I said saluting him from my end "that's right missy you listen to your older brother, I'm very wise" he said "Case you are two minutes older than me!" I laughed "yeah well that means I've been in this world two minutes longer than you, which means two minutes more experience!" he replied. We chatted for a while before Casey had to go, I hung up and looked that the clock 12:30pm. I rolled my eyes and got comfy in the big bed before slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was woken again to the sound of knocking at my door, climbing out of bed I slipped my dressing gown on. I padded over to the door and opened it to reveal Cooper standing on the other side "Cooper, what are you doing up at this time?" I asked rubbing my eyes "I couldn't sleep without you" he said walking into my room, I shut the door and followed him over to the bed "I know what Sarah said tonight got to you" he said as I climbed into bed beside him "yeah it did" I whispered as he slid his arm underneath my back and pulled me into his side, I placed my hand on this ribs and I could feel his heart beating under my hand, I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

**BRAX POV**

Today Charlie and I were taking Mckenzie in to see Casey. Bella would be home in a few days and we had a surprise party planned for her homecoming. I had just finished changing into my black jeans, blue checked hoodie and my sneakers when Charlie walked in carrying Mckenzie, Charlie was still in her pyjamas but Mckenzie was dressed in a pair of white leggings and a yellow, red, blue and white striped strappy dress with a pair of white sandals on her feet. Charlie passed her to me as she went into the wardrobe to get dressed "don't worry baby mummy will be ready when you 10" I smiled tickling Mckenze's chin "hey I heard that!" Charlie called from inside the robe, I smiled as I continued to play with my daughter.

An hour later and we were walking down the corridor to the visiting spot. We pushed open the door and walked though, there was Casey sitting on a sofa reading a magazine. He looked up and saw us and his face lit up, he rushed over and scooped Mckenzie out of my arms and lifted her up into the air causing her to giggle madly as he bought her down to his eyelevel and kissed her cheek. I smiled as I watched the interaction between uncle and niece. We sat down under a shady tree and talked for ages while Mckenzie continued to shove blades of grass in her mouth "hey you heard from Bella?" Casey asked "ah yeah we Skyped a few days ago why?" I asked confused "oh nothing I was just feeling sad the other day for no reason and I guessed it was her" he said shaking his head "is she alright?" I asked concerned "yeah well , she was the one upset apparently Cooper's ex wants him back and the ex's mother is trying to spilt them up and she asked Belle is she ever wondered why dad left and when she said no the woman asked if that was because she thought it was because of her. That he wouldn't of left if he hadn't had a daughter" Casey said "what!" I gasped "yeah that's crazy" Charlie said shocked "I know she just was thinking about it and feeling down" Casey nodded. I couldn't believe that she was thinking this way, Bella was one of the best things to come into our family and we wouldn't be complete without her – I just hope she knew that.

**How did you like it, I have portrayed Bella as a very strong person which she is but I wanted to show some of her vulnerability and show her doubting herself. I also wanted to show a bit more of Casey and Bella's abilities as twins – being able to sense the other feelings etc. I was having some writers block the other day (not that I am a real writer LOL) and was considering wrapping up the story but fear not I have decided against it because I thought of a few more things that I haven't fulfilled yet like the twins birth, HEANCA's wedding, the trial – dun, dun, duhun! And hopefully more, I have a few ideas so please don't stop reading or reviewing yet! Please review, Dannielle xoxo**


	71. I Love You

**Hi everyone thank you for all your kind words, I am feeling a bit better now but still not a 100%. I just hope I am better by the time I go away in 2 weeks. So please read and PLEASE review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It was two days before I was due to fly back home to Australia and another week and a half before Cooper and his family were coming back. We were having lunch at a restaurant with one of Richard's clients. I walked into the restaurant holding Cooper's hand, Liz had told us it was a formal lunch so we had to dress up. I had to admit I had found Cooper very cute in his suit and tie, I had already distracted him twice while he was getting ready which was why we were slightly late. I had chosen a short fluro hot pink dress with a deep low back and ruffles along the back, I paired it with a pair of nude heels and a matching clutch, I had lightly curled my hair and left it out and done my make-up minimal. We walked over to the table and I gently kissed Liz's cheek and gave Natayaliah a hug, I noticed Richard's business partner watching me and obviously so did Cooper as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled him into my side. I kissed his cheek gently letting him know I was alright as we took our seats. I glanced up across the table to see Sarah and Ella both staring at me evilly "hi girls" I smiled kindly as I looked over my menu

The waiters were just laying our main course on the table and I could smell the yummy fresh fish in front of me, I smiled politely as I began to eat, suddenly I felt someone's foot run up the side of my leg, I gently tapped Cooper's thigh and frowned at him, he leaned over to me "what?" he whispered confused "nothing" I said thinking it must have been Natayaliah. I continued to eat my food when I felt a foot graze up the side of my leg again, this time it stopped at my thigh, I jumped back slightly before regaining my composure "um excuse me" I smiled politely as I placed my napkin down and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later I made my way out to the corridor and I felt a hand grab my arm, I spun my head around to see Richard's business partner Gary behind me "I figured you leaving was a hint" he smiled as he pushed my against a wall and ran his hand up my leg "uh sorry I think you have the wrong idea, I am with Cooper" I smiled as I tried to push his hand away "oh come on that pretty boy may be good in bed but you need someone to take care of you" he smirked "no thanks I am happy with Cooper" I said trying to move away from him but he pulled me back "I think we should get to know each other better" he said as he slid his hand up my dress, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me as I felt his hand creep closer and closer to the top of my underwear.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next when suddenly Gary released me, I opened my eyes to see Cooper yanking him away from his as Liz pulled me into her arms "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Cooper said as he slammed the guy against the wall "Cooper" Richard said placing his hand on his sons shoulder "NO! YOU PIG YOU THINK YOU CAN TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" he screamed angrily as Richard and Clayton pulled him away and some waiters removed him from the room "what are you doing!" Cooper yelled "Cooper this is not a good idea" Richard said calmly "not he can't hurt her I love her!" he yelled before realising what he had said "you what!" Ella and Sarah squeaked "yeah you what?" I asked shocked as I stood up from the chair that the waiters had bought over for me, Liz pulled everyone out of the hall leaving us alone "you what?" I asked again smiling lightly "I love you" he smiled placing his hand on my waist pulling me closer gently "yeah?" I asked "yeah" he replied "well I love you too" I smiled as he lent down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently lifted me off the ground and hugging me tightly "well this is not really how I expected this to come out" he said as he gently returned me to the ground "yeah well I could think of more romantic places but eh we've always been slightly different – you have seen me dead twice" I smiled poking his ribs

Later that night I was lying in bed my body tangled with his as I gently traced circles on his back, I looked over to find him sleeping face down, I smiled as I gently pulled the sheet up around his lower back as I looked out the open door of my balcony. The bright silver moon shone a bright white beam into my room as it sparkled over the dark black water below us, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore soothed me as I played with a loose thread on the sheet that was wrapped around my bare body. I looked around the suite to find clothes strewn everywhere, the wind blew gently, the trees rustling with the breeze. I carefully slid out of bed and picked up my bra and panties quickly putting them on and slipping on Cooper's shirt over the top of my bra and walked out onto the balcony. I sat on the window seat which was more like a balcony seat, I flicked my legs underneath my body as I lent my elbow against the cement barrier as I looked out over the water, the wind gently blowing my still curled hair as took in the view.

I had been sitting on the seat for a while just watching the waves crash against the shore and the bright shiny silver moon bounce off the water as a few tears slipped down my cheeks when I felt someone brush the hair off my neck, I looked up to see Cooper standing behind me in his tracksuit pants "hey" I whispered "hey are you okay?" he asked "yeah fine" I smiled as he sat beside me "no you're not" he said taking my hand "is it about earlier?" he asked and I just nodded "if you want to take it back it's okay" he said softly and I looked up at him "no, no I don't it's just I've never said that to anyone who isn't related to me, I'm just scared of getting hurt again" I whispered quietly "again?" he asked "yeah, my last boyfriend and I were together when I was attacked, he never came to visit me and when I got out and went to visit him he was with one of my friends" I said as I let a few tears fall "oh honey, I'm so sorry" Cooper said hugging me tightly, he pulled back and looked into my cloudy eyes "I am never going to do that to you, never. I love you, so much and I would never hurt you okay?" he said seriously "I love you too" I replied kissing him softly before standing up and looking back out over the ocean "it's so beautiful isn't it?" I asked staring at the silky water "yeah it is" he replied as I turned around in his arms, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to me as I kissed him intensely before pulling back and unbuttoning his shirt letting it fall to the floor, I looked up to see him grinning like a kid on Halloween "you dufus!" I laughed as I let him pick me up and carry me back to the bed.

**How did you like this chapter? Again showing Bella's vulnerabilities with relationships and how she is really letting Cooper into her life and into her heart but at the same time she is scared about putting her heart on the line and risking being hurt again which I will show in future chapters and I may delve into flash backs of old times if that is what you would like to see? Bella will be returning to Summer Bay in the next chapter or two so then I will try and focus on putting in some CHAX. It is difficult because some of you are more than happy to see lots and lots of COLA and very little CHAX and then others want less COLA and more CHAX, I just find writing COLA so easy because they are young, fiery, feisty and fun and they aren't in a settled and stable relationship like Charlie and Brax but I am working on it, there may be another CHAX baby in future chapters, not in like 5 chapters or anything I am talking way down the line because I have the HEANCA twins to think about so keep reading, I have a bit to go before I end this story! Bear with me and review! Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: If you want to take a look at Bella's outfits while she has been in Hawaii there are some links below to check them out.**

**Hot Pink Dress from this chapter: **/pin/63472675968305159/

**White dress from her first night in Hawaii: **/pin/245235142179216436/


	72. Interruptions

**Hey everyone, next chapter is up – obviously. I know you all desperately want more CHAX and I am really trying to think of things to write for them so please be patient, I really am trying it is just kind of hard when they are married and settled with a baby whereas COLA and RASEY are young and in fun and flirty relationships that have more storylines. I really am trying so please guys just be patient and wait, I am trying so just hold on. Thanks, read and review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It was the day I was leaving Hawaii and we were up early even though my flight wasn't until early afternoon. I was trying to cram everything into my suitcases with Coopers help, suddenly Cooper scooped me off the ground and sat me on top of the suitcase as he put pressure on the other side of the case and quickly zipped the bag up. He straightened himself up and smiled at me, I hadn't changed and I was still in my red underwear, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around Cooper's waist and pulled him into me "thank you" I said as he lent down and kissed me, it grew passionate at lightning speed and he had soon unclipped my bra and I had removed his shirt as he lifted me off my suitcase and attempting to make it across to the other side of the room with little success, he pressed my back against the wall "this will have to do" he mumbled against my lips and I nodded, gasping as he entered me. He kissed me muffling my moans as he rocked inside of me, suddenly he stopped and looked at me "what!" I asked angry that he had stopped "did you get a spare change of clothes out of that bag?" he asked and I frowned at him confused as to why he would ask me that now "seriously Cooper, you couldn't have waited until after to ask me that?" I said using my legs that were wrapped around him to push him into me "no I'm serious" he said looking at me "Cooper, I don't know if you've noticed but we were kind of in the middle of something" I said looking down "yeah I know but I was just thinking if you didn't then we have to open that stupid thing again!" he said frowning "okay this is how it's gonna go, you're going to finish me then you can worry about the suitcase" I said seriously "oh yeah" he said as he started to move again "geeze finally" I said as I started to kiss him again when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Cooper looked up before trying to put me down "what are you doing?" I asked "going to answer the door, well actually you'll have to" he smirked "no, that door isn't being opened until were done here" I said keeping my legs tightly locked around him, the knocking continued "WHO IS IT!" I yelled "Ella" the voice on the other side said "PISS OFF ELLA! I'M BUSY" I yelled as Cooper smirked and began to push into me "oh now you do as I say" I replied closing my eyes as he covered my mouth to stop me making noise. Ella continued to knock on the door and I bit Cooper's hand lightly causing him to move it away quickly "ELLA COME BACK LATER!" I yelled as Cooper continued to move harder and faster as I tried to keep quiet "we need to talk!" she called "you know what I am not doing this anymore" I whispered to him as he moved faster thinking I wanted him to hurry up and finish "no, not you!" I said slapping his chest "Ella are you alone?" I asked making sure no little ears were about to hear what I was going to say "yeah why?" she asked "good" I whispered "ELLA PISS OFF WHEN I SAID I WAS BUSY I MEANT IT! NOW FUCK OFF!" I screeched "can't you just come to the door?" she asked "OH YEAH BECAUSE I AM REALLY GOING TO STOP HAVING SEX JUST TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled smiling as Cooper's mouth dropped, soon enough Ella was gone and we were left to enjoy our moment.

**CHARLIE POV**

Ruby had taken Mckenzie out grocery shopping with her to get food for Bella's welcome home party which meant Brax and I had the house to ourselves. I headed downstairs still in my dressing gown and walked into the kitchen to find Brax elbow deep in fluffy white detergent "keeping busy?" I asked slipping my hands around his toned stomach as he turned around and swiped my nose with some of the white foamy bubbles "oh that's how it's going to go!" I laughed grabbing a small handful and flinging them at him, I rushed around the island and ducked as Brax flung a handful of soapy suds at me and they hit the wall. I stood up laughing as he took another handful and moved around the counter, I moved the other way quickly scooping up bubbles and flinging them at him, they hit him in the middle of the face and he stopped "oh it's on now!" he said as he wiped the bubbles away and flung them back as they hit my stomach, before long we were flinging soapy suds everywhere and we making a bigger mess. I slipped on the suds and Brax caught me lifting me up onto the bench as he started to kiss me "now you wanna play nice?" I teased as his hands slid up my soapy stomach as I linked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as our kiss intensified "I'M SO FAT!" Bianca yelled from the living room and Brax and I pulled apart as she walked into the kitchen, stopping dead "oh what happened in here?" she asked looking around the room "oh we had a soap fight" I laughed brushing some suds from Brax's hair "what were you saying?" I asked "I said that I'm fat" she moaned slumping into the dining room chair "B, you're not fat you're having twins. I was like you when I was pregnant, but once they are here the fat will go away I promise" I smiled holding out my pinky finger "yeah I guess, where is Rubes and my little princess" she smiled looking around the room "oh Ruby took Mckenzie out grocery shopping for Bella's coming home party" I said nodding as realisation crossed her face "oh my gosh! I interrupted something didn't I!" she gasped trying to stand up "no B, don't be stupid!" I laughed sliding off the counter and gently pushing her into the seat "yeah Charlie is right, I've got to head into work to do the books today anyway" Brax said as he headed upstairs for a shower.

Bianca and I sat chatting about pregnancy and gossip for a while before Brax came back down quickly wearing his black shirt and jeans "okay babe, I'm off. I'll be back this afternoon, give the girls a kiss for me k?" he said kissing my lips "yeah of course – I love you" I said as he headed to the door "I love you too" he smiled closing it behind him "urgh why is it so hot!" Bianca groaned and I smirked "wanna go for a swim?" I asked nodding my head outside "yeah okay, maybe then I might be lighter" she sighed "come on" I said holding out may hands and pulling her to her feet "thanks hun" she smiled as I held her hand and led her out to the pool.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on my bed watching Cooper sleep, I had worn him out this morning. Once we had finished after being interrupted he decided we should try again, that time we were lucky to get all the way though without being interrupted but I wasn't quite ready to give up yet. Now he was sleeping soundly as I sat beside him watching his chest rise and fall gently. I had changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank and was waiting for him to wake up so we could go for a walk before we had to leave for the airport. I gently poked his ribs, nothing so I decided to try a different tactic, I slid my leg across his chest so I had one leg comfortably on either side of his body, I gently moved side to side before leaning down to kiss him, he moaned as his hands slid up my legs and his eyes opened "okay" he mumbled as he tried to pull my top off. I laughed pulling his hands away and sitting back up "no we are going for a walk I just wanted to get you up" I smirked "yeah well which part of me?" he asked raising an eyebrow "no! if we go for a walk now maybe you'll get lucky before we have to go to the airport" I smiled sliding off of him and slipping on my shoes, Cooper continued to watch me as I brushed my hair "come on or don't you want have sex before I go, you won't be getting any for another two weeks" I smiled heading into the bathroom as I heard Cooper stumble out of bed and gather his clothes, I emerged a few minutes later and Cooper was dressed and ready, I grabbed my bag and took his hand as we headed out the door.

A few hours later I was sitting in the airport terminal, Cooper beside me his hand on my leg. I had changed again before we left the hotel, knowing it would be cold when I got back to Sydney since it was winter. I had chosen a pair of blue jeans and black leather heeled boots pulled up over my jeans, a light grey exercise top and a black leather jacket over the top. "now boarding flight 174 to Sydney, I repeat now boarding flight 174 to Sydney" a voice spoke over the loud speaker. I stood up and pulled my top down around my waist as Natayaliah flung herself at me "Bella stay" she sobbed into my legs, I lifted her up and tilted her chin so she was looking at me "hey, you promised me no tears! And you also promised me you would send me a postcard from Hawaii, you think you can do that?" I asked and she nodded eagerly "good girl, now you know I have to go, you will have lots of fun in your tiny tots surfer class right!" I smiled and she nodded again "your mum said she would take lots of pictures of you and Cooper and I will Skype all the time so I will talk to you then okay?" I asked and she smiled "promise" she repeated "promise" I smiled holding up my pinky as she shook it tightly, I gave her a hug before putting her on the ground again. I kissed Liz's cheek and turned to Cooper as Liz lifted Natayaliah onto a chair a few seats behind us "I will see you in a few weeks" I smiled looking up at him "yeah and you promise you'll call me when you get there" he asked and I held up my pinky "promise" I winked as he lent down and kissed me "I love you" he whispered "I know, I love you too" I replied "I'll talk to you later" I said slipping my bag over my shoulder and pulling out my boarding pass "I love you" I said waving "love you Bella!" Natayaliah yelled causing me to stop and look at her, I smiled "love you too little princess" I said as Cooper lifted her onto his hip as she started to cry. I blew them a kiss before walking up the air tunnel towards my plane, the plane that was waiting to take me home to Australia.

**Did you like that chapter, a little bit of COLA and a little bit of CHAX – hope that keeps you happy for now ;) I tried to add some humour in as well don't know if I pulled it off but I am very tired and still not 100% well yet. It is 2:10am here as I am finishing this and I am uploading it now, so excuse and mistakes, although I did do spell check. Please review and tell me your favourite bits and what you liked. Review please, Dannielle xoxo**


	73. First words and surprises

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing the last few chapters. This chapter will feature more of HEANCA and then everyone at the end. So enjoy and please review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BIANCA POV**

I woke up the next morning and tried to get out of bed. I lifted my feet up and flung them down trying to propel myself off the bed but to no avail. "HEATH!" I yelled and he came running up the stairs "what?" he asked walking into the room and smirking at me "help me up!" I snapped "and don't laugh at me this is all your fault!" I added pointing to my stomach "oh it will be worth it in the end just remember that" he said pulling me off the bed "come on you've got a doctor's appointment in 40 minutes" he said as I waddled to the bathroom. I was 7 and a half months pregnant and I had blown up to the size of our house. Heath was dressed and ready to go when I got to the kitchen 10 minutes later. I had chosen to wear a pair of maternity pants and a loose fitting blouse, I groaned as I watched him sip from his coffee cup "I want coffee" I moaned as he put his cup down and took my hand "just a few more months" he smiled as he led me out of the house.

I was again stretched out on the doctor's table as I was waiting for the nurse to do my ultrasound, they curtain moved and in walked a female "hi my names is Emily, I will be doing your ultrasound today since Dr Walker is not in" she smiled and I nodded "now I am sure by now you know the drill" she laughed as she set up the machine, I folded my top up revealing my huge balloon like stomach. Emily squeezed some of the cold blue gel onto my stomach and rubbed the transducer over my bump and a few seconds later we saw our babies on the screen "they both look like two very healthy and happy babies, I'll go and get your photos printed" she smiled as she left the monitor on for us to look at. "look at our babies" Heath smiled taking my hand "I know, I can hardly believe that in a few months they will be here" I giggled.

**BRAX POV **

Charlie and I were lying on the floor of Mckenzie's nursery playing blocks with her. She giggled and rolled around chewing on blocks and throwing them at me, luckily they were foam and didn't hurt "you're a funny girl Mckenzie Braxton! Can you say mamma?" Charlie asked tickling our little girl but as usual she didn't respond, Charlie sighed "don't worry sweetie she will talk when she wants to" I said rubbing her back "I know" she smiled as she chucked a block at me. I carefully stacked the blocks into a tower when suddenly a small fist came crashing into them sending the blocks flying onto the floor "hey!" I said as Charlie and Mckenzie laughed. I looked at them, they were almost a mirror image of each other, Mckenzie had Charlie's beautiful blue-green eyes and her gorgeous glowing tanned skin and her beautiful cheeky smile, she had managed to inherit the blonde hair which had only previously been inherited by Bella. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, two years ago I was doing illegal things and hanging with boys by day and picking up horrible skanky chicks by night. In less than two years I had gotten married to the most spectacularly beautiful woman in the world, got my baby sister back in my life and had the most precious little daughter ever.

I gently tapped Mckenzie's nose and kissed Charlie's cheek as I scrambled to collect the blocks "mamma b-woks" Mckenzie said and Charlie gasped "oh my god, she just spoke – say it again baby" "b-woks" Mckenzie repeated "b-woks, b-woks!" she cheered clapping her hands "oh my baby! You just said your first words!" Charlie cried as she picked Mckenzie up and cuddled her close "you're such a clever girl princess" I smiled as Charlie passed her to me. I held her up high in the air as she giggled and squirmed around "clever girl" I whispered kissing her cheek "I love you" I added "ahem!" Charlie coughed "and I love you too – differently of course" I smiled with a wink as she punched my arm "MUM!" Ruby called from downstairs "in Kenzie's room sweetie!" she called back and I heard Ruby bounding up the stairs "hey guys, little princess" Ruby smiled lying down on her stomach like Charlie and I "p-wincess" Mckenzie said laughing, Ruby gasped "oh my god!" she cried "I know she just spoke before" Charlie smiled grinning at our baby girl "what did she say?" Ruby asked excitedly "she said mamma blocks" Charlie smiled as Ruby clapped her hands, Mckenzie repeating the actions "can you say Ruby?" Ruby asked leaning down to Mckenzie "wuby!" she laughed "oh yay!" Ruby squealed as she scooped Mckenzie into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Later that afternoon everyone was here and the food was ready, we had a stack of sausages and meat in the fridge for when Bella arrived. I grabbed my keys as Heath and I headed out the door to the airport to pick up our sister. We waited patiently as the doors opened and people flooded out, suddenly Bella appeared out of the crowd, we waved and smiled as she made her way over to us "hey, it's so good to have you home!" I said hugging her tightly "yeah me too!" she said hugging me back before hugging Heath. We grabbed her luggage and headed home, walking up to the front door I knew that Charlie would have everyone quietly in place, I unlocked the door and held it open for Bella as she walked through "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled jumping out of their hiding spots, Bella let out a little squeal as she covered her mouth, Charlie and Ruby surged forward and enveloped Bella in a hug as people came up to her and welcomed her home. I knew she was slightly taken off guard but I knew she would be fine, it felt good having Bella back home, like the piece of sunshine that had been missing was finally back and it was great.

**I know this chapter was short but I was running out of ideas! Hope you liked it none the less and please don't forget to review, I have included some things to come in future chapters so I hope you look forward to them, I am having some trouble in what to write in the chapters where no major events are happening so if you have any ideas on any little conflicts that can be resolved in one or two chapters please let me know! Hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the spoilers, please review. Dannielle xoxo**

**Coming soon of Picture Perfect**

**Bella testifies at her attackers trial, how will it go when she is accused of lying.**

**Bianca experiences with her pregnancy – will HEANCA's twins be alright?**

**Charlie collapses while working at Angelo's – is she alright?**


	74. Surprise Returns

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this one, please read and review :) Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was slightly shocked that there were so many people here for my homecoming but touched all the same. I hugged Charlie and Ruby and took Mckenzie from Charlie's arms, she pressed her little hands on my face causing me to laugh "show aunty Bella what you learnt today" Charlie said shaking Kenzie's hand, I looked at her as she flashed a toothy grin "dada" she said giggled "what she never said that earlier!" Brax gasped as I laughed "clever girl" I smiled kissing her nose "Kenzie, can you say Bella?" Ruby asked her sister "wuby" she said causing us to laugh "no Bella" Ruby repeated "Bwel-a" she said "YAY!" everyone cheered and Mckenzie laughed throwing her hands in the air causing us all to laugh at her as we made our way outside.

Ruby had just passed me a drink when she started to ask about the trip "how was it? What was it like?" she asked "oh it was great, the place is gorgeous – the best waves ever!" I laughed "hot guys?" April asked and I laughed "well yeah but I have a boyfriend" I smiled "yeah but you can look" she laughed as the boys bought over trays of food. We took our seats and dug into the feast that lay before us.

**CHARLIE POV**

Later that night Brax and I were watching a movie in bed, I was snuggled up under Brax's arm. "hey can you believe that our little girl is talking!" I said smiling "I know it's insane and she is picking up words so easily" he replied "Oh I forgot to write it in her baby book" I said bouncing out of bed and into the wardrobe and returning a few minutes later with Mckenzie's baby book, I jumped on the bed and Brax laughed "you're going to do that now?" he asked sitting up slightly "yeah well why not?" I laughed as I opened the book to her first words page "first words were; mamma, blocks, Ruby, dada and Bella" I said as I wrote the words on the shiny paper "she's worked up quite a vocabularly hasn't she" Brax joked and I lightly slapped his arm "oh come on she is doing well" I said as a crackling came over the baby monitor beside the bed "duck-duck" said Mckenzie "ah another word!" I giggled as I quickly wrote it down "I can't believe how fast she is growing up" he whispered kissing my hair "I know, hey have you ever thought of how many kids you want?" I asked looking up at him "yeah I guess, why? What about you?" he asked carefully "well before we got together I didn't know if I ever wanted to have kids again, I mean after being pregnant with Ruby I could never imagine myself going through that again, it was so stressful and I just thought that any pregnancy afterwards would be exactly the same. Mckenzie changed all that, I am definetly open to more kids" I smiled taking his hand "how many do you want?" he asked smiling lightly "um I dunno, maybe another two or three?" I said and Brax grinned "yeah? You want three of four kids?" he said "yeah, I mean if you are" I said looking at him seriously "yeah babe, I would have 30 kids with you if you wanted to" he said causing me to laugh "30 is a bit high for me" I smiled as I continued to fill out the baby book.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Brax's arms "mamma, mamma" I heard and I smiled as I untangled myself from Brax and climbed out of bed, I tiptoed down the hall knowing that Ruby and Bella would be asleep still and hurried into Mckenzie's room. I looked over the rail of the crib to see my beautiful baby girl staring back up at me "hey little princess" I smiled as I lifted her into my arms "mamma" she said gently tapping my face with her palms "that's right, I am your mamma" I smiled kissing her forehead and sitting down on the chair in the corner, drawing the blind up to see the beach and feeding Mckenzie. After I finished feeding her I quickly changed her and carried her into our bedroom, I placed her on the bed just beside a sleeping Brax and lent down to Mckenzie's ear "wake dada up baby" I whispered and she giggled quietly before she lifted her hands in the air and slapped them down on the side of Brax's stomach, I knew it wouldn't of hurt him but his eyes flicked open and he looked down, a smile spread across his face when he saw Mckenzie giving him a giant toothy grin "morning little one" he smiled as he lifted her onto his chest "dada" she giggled as he started to tickle her "that's right, I am your dad" he smiled as she laughed and flapped her hands around while Brax tickled her. I reached into my beside drawer and pulled out my silver camera, quickly turned it on and took a picture of Brax and Mckenzie, the flash went off and they both turned to look at me "mamma" Mckenzie said tilting her head "it's a camera baby, to take pictures" I said and she looked back at Brax "smile baby" I said holding the camera up, Mckenzie turned at looked at me flashing her two tooth grin and I laughed quickly taking the picture before she got distracted.

We played around taking photos and trying to get Mckenzie to say new words for about an hour before Ruby poked her head around the door "hey I heard voices" she smiled "yeah come in we are just trying to get Mckenzie to talk" I said waving her over "oh well Bella is making breakfast" she said sitting on the bed "wuby" Mckenzie said holding out her arms, Ruby scooped her up and blew a loud raspberry on her cheek "wuby, wuby" Mckenzie laughed gently patting Ruby's cheeks "morning little talkative one" she smiled as Mckenzie reached out to Brax "dada" she said "b-woks dada b-woks" she said and I laughed "does someone want to play with her blocks?" I asked and Mckenzie nodded "b-woks mamma b-woks" she repeated causing me to laugh "okay maybe Ruby will get them for you if you ask her nicely" I said and Mckenzie spun her head to Ruby "wuby b-woks for kenzie b-woks" she said nodding a flinging her arms about "she can say her name?" Ruby said smiling "yeah we taught her to before" I said "B-WOKS!" Mckenzie squealed "Mckenzie Isabella Braxton speak nicely" I said firmly and Mckenzie lowered her voice "b-woks wuby b-woks" she said clapping her hands "okay little one" Ruby said tapping her nose and heading out of the room to return a few mintues later with the clear bag of blocks "B-WOKS!" Mckenzie cheered playfully before her mouth dropped to an 'O' shape and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand "oops" she said "no baby it's okay when your happy but not when your being mean okay" I smiled ruffling her growing hair, Mckenzie nodded as she picked up the foam blocks and threw one at Brax.

We padded downstairs a short while later to find the table laden with pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Bella turned around and smiled "oh hey guys, I was just going to call you down" she said walking over to the table and sitting down "hey cheeky monkey" she said gently pinching Mckenzie's cheek "Bwel-a" she laughed reaching out for her sippy-cup, I filled it half with juice and half with water before tightly screwing the lid on and passing it to her "want some toast?" I asked and she nodded eagerly as I broke a piece of toast into four and placed it on her plate. There was a knock at the door and we all looked up "I'll get it" Ruby said picking up her toast and heading to the door while we all continued dishing up and eating, suddenly Ruby let out a squeal causing us all to turn to face the door and we were shocked at what we saw. I the doorway with Ruby in his arms was Casey "Casey what are you doing here mate?" Brax asked getting up and walking to the door pulling Casey into a hug and slapping his back "they let me out" he smiled as he returned the hug "why didn't they tell me?" Brax asked "cause I wanted it to be a surprise" he laughed "I can't believe your back" Bella said as Casey hugged her lifting her off the ground "I know it feels so good to be out" he said looking at me "hey Charlie" he smiled as I walked forward and hugged him "hey Casey it's great to have you back" I smiled as we walked back to the table "hey Mckenzie" he said kissing her forehead "hey" she repeated cutely still staring at her toast "what did she just say?" he asked shocked "yeah she started talking yesterday – didn't ya little one" Brax smiled as Mckenzie looked up "hey" she repeated causing us all to laugh "sit down and dig in" I said gesturing to the chair beside Ruby, Casey took it as we all began to eat breakfast, laughing and catching up on all that we had missed.

**What did you think? Are you glad that Casey is home? I have really been struggling to write the chapters where nothing major happens, I started this chapter this morning and I have just finished writing it now at 11:16pm Australia time! If any of you have some ideas of things that could happen in these chapters where nothing major happens (I call them filler chapters) then please put it in your review - or if you are too shy to do that then just tell me what you thought of the chapter and send me a PM with your ideas! I would really love to hear what you want to see and happen. Are you all finally happy that there is more CHAX, this entire chapter has been about CHAX so I hope that will keep you happy :) Please review and tell me your thoughts Dannielle xoxo (or send a PM xx)**


	75. Tricky Customers

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review. I just want to mention a GREAT story that I have been reading from the beginning it is called My Saving Grace by RoRo90 it is an AMAZING story and RoRo90 is such a talented writer you just have to check the story out I guarantee you will fall in love with it just like me! Okay moving on, read and review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

A week after I had arrived home from Hawaii I had fully recovered from my jetlag and was feeling much better. Ruby and I had gone into the restaurant to help out and Charlie was bringing Mckenzie in for lunch. Heath was working the bar, Casey was doing deliveries and Ruby and I were waitressing while Brax worked the office. The lunch rush was hectic and we were run off our feet, even more so being two waitresses short. I hurried behind the bar to collect the bill for one of my tables when Heath's phone rang, I hurried over to the table and gave them their bill before Heath called me over "Bella" he called waving me over, I walked over and lent up against the bar "I need you to take over here I have to duck out for a bit" he said "oh okay, are you sure you want me to take over?" I asked uncertain about working the bar alone even though I was fully trained "Bella you are the best bartender I have seen, you'll be fine" he said kissing my cheek and walking out. I stood behind the bar as a middle aged drunk woman stumbled over to the bar and slid onto a stool "hey you're not that hot young barman" she slurred "no I am not, that barman is my brother and he had to leave for a while" I replied with an irritated smile "well in that case I will just have another chardonnay while I wait for him" she said. I pulled out a bottle and glass and quickly filled it placing it on the counter as she handed over some money. I gave her the change and watched as she stumbled off to her table.

I had been working the bar for almost an hour and I had just ducked into the store room to grab a few more bottle when I heard a male voice at the bar "ah is anyone there?" he asked "yeah I'm coming" I said hurrying out of the store room and quickly ducking below the counter to put the wine in the fridge "sorry about that how can I help you?" I asked smiling brightly, it was then that I took the chance to look at him and he was gorgeous, deep tan skin, sparkling brown eyes and rich black hair "ah yeah I will have another water please" he smiled "I'm Logan" he added as I poured his water "well nice to meet you Logan, I am Bella that will be $3.50 please" I smiled as I took the change from him, his hand lightly brushed mine and I felt a jolt of electricity "you know you have to be one of the best looking barstaff I have seen" he said smiling a bright glowing smile that made my stomach flutter "ah thanks" I smiled as he took a seat at the bar. Another man walked up to the bar and ordered a double scotch, I quickly poured his drink handing him his change, all the while I felt Logan watching me with his honey brown eyes.

Heath returned a half an hour later looking slightly relieved "everything alright?" I asked as he kissed my cheek "yeah thanks for covering me hun" he smiled as I quickly wrapped my apron around my waist, I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed some plater taking them out to their table before bumping into Logan again "so is that your boyfriend" he asked nodding towards Heath "ew that's so gross, he is my brother. My other brother is the owner, I'm just helping out" I said as Brax walked out of the office "Belle" he said waving me over "hey your lawyer just called she wants to arrange a meeting for tomorrow, is that okay with you?" he asked "yeah thanks Brax" I smiled as I got back to work. I had been assigned to a table of business workers who had been drinking steadily for almost an hour, one of the main men waved his hand signalling he was ready for his check, I grabbed it and took it over to his table "you forgot the pen" he said and I quickly turned to get one, I heard him click his fingers and all his drunk friends laugh. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to face him, by now the slightly less empty restaurant had turned to look at us including my brothers, Ruby and Logan "did you just click your fingers at me?" I asked coldly "well you are the waitress" he laughed and his friends joined in, he held up his fingers again and clicked them, I took the oppturnity and grabbed his fingers, twisting them back "ah!" he cried as I held them firm "you ever click your fingers at me ever again and I will break them off so you can't click ever again. Understand" I said icily. He nodded his head and I released them heading over to the bar, grabbing a pen and placing it in front of him. He signed it quickly and handed it back to me "enjoy your day" I said kindly as I walked back to the bar with a smirk on my face "nice one sis" Heath said holding up his hand, I hi-fived it as Brax quickly bumped my fist. They walked off into the office leaving Logan and I at the bar, he had a smirk on his face "what?" I asked confused "that was pretty smooth" he smiled "thanks, I have three brothers, I have learnt efficient violence without actually doing any damage" I laughed "three brothers" he said and I nodded "all older although Casey and I are twins" I said "ooh twins, that's interesting" he said and I turned my head "how?" I asked "I always wanted to be a twin" he said and I laughed.

Charlie walked in carrying Mckenzie, the restaurant had quietened down and was now almost empty, I was sitting at the bar talking to Logan when Charlie walked up to us "hey Charls" I smiled as I picked Mckenize up out of her pram "Brax, Charlie is here" I called "Logan this is my sister in law Charlie and my niece Mckenzie" I said kissing Mckenzie's cheek "hey little one" I smiled as she placed her hands on the sides of my face and kissed my nose "oh thank you baby girl" I smiled kissing her nose in return "Bewl-a" she said "yeah that's me" I smiled as Brax walked around the counter "hey honey" Brax said kissing Charlie "where is my baby girl" he asked looking at Mckenzie "dada" she cried holding out her hands as I passed her to him "there she is, aren't you looking pretty today" he smiled "I have to head off, it was really great meeting you Bella. I'll see you around" Logan said smiling cutely "yeah you will" I replied blushing slightly as he walked off. Brax took Mckenzie into the office to see Heath and Charlie looked at me "what?" I asked "you know what, who's the hottie?" she asked "oh that's Logan, he has been in here for a few hours" I said nodding "he's cute" she said "Charlie you do realise your married to my brother – and he is only 19" I laughed as she sat across from me "that's not what I meant, he seemed pretty taken with you" she said and I looked at her shocked "what?" I asked "oh come on you didn't notice it, he couldn't take his eyes off of you" she smiled "but I am with Cooper" I said "yeah but it is always nice to have male attention" she said before she got up and walked into Brax's office leaving sitting alone in the almost empty office wondering what the hell I had just done.

**What did you think? I got this idea in a dream and I had to write it, thankfully an idiot decided it would be a good idea to call me at 3am and I couldn't get back to sleep so I quickly wrote it up. Bella has always attracted creeps (apart from Cooper) and I wanted to show a bit of conflict with Bella meeting a guy she was attracted to and not really realising it and then feeling guilty. There is still a week before Cooper is back so I will be putting more of this stuff in before then and then delving in deeper when he gets back so I hope you all like the idea. Please review or PM and tell me what you thought. Review, Dannielle xoxo**


	76. Can we be friends?

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas (or PM me if your too shy). I would also like to mention that I have started a blog called Sweet and Sassy, it is about my life and craft – I may also mention fan fiction from time to time so please everyone check it out and leave a comment in a post (there is only one at the moment) just say you're from fan fiction (you can even use your fan fic names so I know which ones you are!). I would just love it if you or anyone for that matter read my blog! So check my profile for the address since fan fiction refuse to print it on here! please check it out! ;) Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was getting ready for my meeting with my lawyer, Brax had just jumped into the shower and I was changing. I had chosen to wear a short nude bandage skirt with a white tank top tucked in and a short sleeved black blazer over the top. I added a pair of black peep toe stilettos and a simple chain bracelet. I headed downstairs where Charlie was sitting at the table feeding Mckenzie "hey little one, morning Charlie" I smiled as I kissed Mckenzie's head "bewl-a" she said waving at me "hello" I laughed "you look nice" Charlie smiled as I sat at the table "oh thanks, we've got that meeting with Morag" I smiled "nervous" she asked and I nodded lightly "kind of, this whole trial thing is gaining a lot of media attention and it is getting closer. It's kind of nerve-racking" I said smiling "Bella can I tell you something?" Charlie asked placing the bowl of Mckenzie's food on the table "hey!" Mckenzie cried reaching for the bowl, I laughed as Charlie passed it to her "yeah of course you can" I said "I admire what you are doing, if I had the chance to testify against the guy who raped me then I would have, it would have meant closure to something that haunted me for years and still does. I really think you are doing the right thing, if I had of done what you did then he would never have attacked other girls." She said smiling gently "thanks Charlie, I know what I am doing is the right thing but I just can't help but be nervous" I said "yeah it must be scary but just remember that what you are doing is protecting other girls from going through what you went through" she said and I nodded as Brax walked into the room in a pair of black jeans and a button up checked shirt "hey you ready to go?" Brax asked, I nodded grabbing my bag and following him out the door.

We walked into the office of Morag Bellingham to find her sitting at her desk, glasses on her face and a serious look covering her face. She gestured for us to sit so we did, I placed my bag beside my legs and linked my hands in my lap "now Isabella" she said looking up and I felt myself cringe "you will be tested serverly by the defence and it is my duty to protect you, now the defence team is made up of three different lawyers who will each take turns to ask you questions. Each of the lawyers will ask their own questions, some of those questions will probably be personal and it is not uncommon for the other members of the defence not to know the questions their fellow team members will ask. Now the lawyers on the defence team are…" she said trailing off as she flipped through a pile of papers "Richard Harding" she said and I nodded already knowing "Melissa Brown and Timothy Collins" she said looking up, I nodded "now I must warn you that this is a very strong defence team and they each have a very good reputation as lawyers, they will not hesitate to put pressure on you" she said and I nodded again. "Now today we are going to run though some questions for the trial and some of the things that the defence may ask you." She told me gathering more papers and I inhaled deeply.

I walked into the restaurant "urgh that was insane" I groaned as we walked behind the bar "god I know right! You sure you're alright to work today cause you can go home" he said as I grabbed an apron "no I'm fine besides it's only for a few hours, you still coming surfing with Heath, Casey and I this afternoon?" I asked "yeah" he replied before disappearing into his office. An hour later Logan walked through the door just as I was bringing out another order "hey, I was hoping you'd be working today" he smiled as I quickly put the plates down and headed back to the bar "yeah well you're in luck, I'm here for another hour" I smiled "can I interest you in a cup of coffee after your shift – my treat" he said smiling, I laughed "well as enticing as that sounds, I have plans to go surfing with my brothers this afternoon" I replied as I handed him a coke. "well how about tomorrow then?" he asked "ah yeah sure" I smiled.

**CHARLIE POV**

Bella and I walked into the diner the next morning, Ruby and Casey had asked to look after Casey and I was meeting Bianca for coffee. I watched as Bella greeted the boy from the restaurant the other day – Logan and sat down at his table. I could see that he was interested in her but I don't think she quite realised it yet. He stared at her intently and kept his hands close to hers on the table, all of these things she didn't pick up on. I watched amused as Bianca waddled into the diner and tried to sit down "GOD THIS SUCKS!" she groaned as she plopped onto the chair "yeah I know but your nearly done and remember that twins almost always come early" I said and she nodded "yeah I know, Heath is getting the nursery ready today and I am not allowed back in the house until he calls me – paint fumes" she said shrugging as Colleen brought over my coffee "oh Bianca aren't you getting so big now, it's just delightful to see. Unlike young Bella over there parading around in her swimwear in front of that boy, I'm sure her boyfriend would be livid if he saw what she was doing in her spare time" she huffed "Colleen, she is having coffee with a friend and as for what she is wearing we were just at the beach, I am also wearing my bikini" I said tugging on the tie of my bikini "yes well you are married Sargent" she replied "oh for god's sake Colleen I am not a Sargent anymore!" I snapped causing some people to look. Colleen huffed and scurried into the kitchen "way to go Charlz" Bianca said holding her hand out. I smiled as I sipped my coffee.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting at a table in the diner with Logan when I heard Charlie yelling at Colleen "your sister in law is pretty feisty" he said and I laughed "she was a cop" I said and he looked surprised "really?" he asked "yeah she gave it up a while back" I said. We continued to chat about nothing in particular when suddenly Logan put his hand on top of mine "do you want to have dinner?" he asked and I stared at him shocked and confused at how I hadn't seen this coming. "ah Logan, I have a boyfriend" I said and he quickly pulled his hand away "oh I didn't know" he said and I smiled "oh no he hasn't come up in conversation you couldn't have known" I said "either way I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in a uncomfortable position, we can still be friends right?" he said and I laughed "of course we can" I smiled as Leah bought over our coffee's "thanks Leah, say hi to Colleen for me" I smiled and she laughed as I gave a little wave to Colleen who was spying from the kitchen. Once she saw me she frowned and spun on her heel before pretending to look busy.

**What did you think? Do you see Logan trying to come between COLA or do you see him more like the guy who will slowly turn Bella against Cooper or do you think he will be a stand-up guy and just be her friend? Tell me in your review what you think will happen and what you want to happen as well as your ideas! If your shy just send me a PM with your ideas/thoughts and I will definitely respond to you ASAP!**

**Now again check my profile for my blog site address! Please check it out. D xoxo**


	77. Catching Up

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, again please check out my blog Sweet and Sassy I have worked seriously hard on it! And don't forget to review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CASEY POV**

Bella, Heath, Brax and I all walked down the beach closer to the water. I could feel the warm golden sand crunching beneath my feet as we walked down the sandy hill. Brax, Heath and I were all just wearing our board shorts and Bella was in an orange bikini, even though it was only 8 in the morning and there weren't many people on the beach, the ones that were there (guys) were watching Bella as she walked past. I saw a familiar figure on the sand below and realised it was Logan the guy who Bella had been talking to at the restaurant, he watched Bella intently as she walked down the beach beside us "so you think you're going to win today little one?" Heath asked nudging Bella's arm, Bella stuck her foot out in front of Heath and he tripped landing with a thud on the hot sand "OW, OW, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Heath said leaping up from the ground as Brax and I laughed, high-fiving Bella as we continued down the beach "so you may have gotten me that time but I am going to kick your skinny ass out on the water" he said running up behind us "yeah we'll see tumble-dor" Bella replied kneeling down on the sand beside us and waxing her board. "hey what about me?" I asked looking mock sad "oh come on Case, you can't beat us – the masters!" Heath said and Bella slapped him across the back of the head "remember last time you said that, I kicked your ass 6-4!" she said as she continued waxing her board "seriously! She beat you and your still bragging!" I laughed as Brax smirked "he's been practicing" he said and Heath looked at him "dude!" he cried and Bella and burst into laughter "sorry dude but I couldn't let you keep going" Brax laughed as we each strapped out leg straps to our ankles.

As we walked out to the water Bella spoke up "wanna make a bet?" she said and we stopped to look at her as Heath looked on intrigued "what kind of bet?" he asked "I bet that I will beat your ass out there and if I win you do something for me and if I lose then I do your next two shifts" she said and Heath raised his eyebrows "okay deal" he said holding out his hand, Bella took it and shook it gently before turning and walking into the water, the three of us following behind. Brax and I sat in the water watching as Bella kicked Heath's ass, we couldn't help but laugh at that fact the youngest of the family was beating the middle child "Heath is going to be pi-issed" Brax said and I laughed "you betcha he is, you know how much he hates to lose" I replied laughing as Heath fell off his board. We walked out of the water an hour later "so I won that means you do something for me" Bella said proudly as she began to dry off "yeah yeah enough already!" Heath said as Brax and I laughed "you working today Belle?" I asked and Bella looked up as she slipped on her denim short shorts "yeah for the lunch shift why?" she asked "oh no reason" I smiled and Bella shrugged as we walked up the hill.

**BRAX POV**

I was doing all the paperwork when Charlie came through the door "hey honey" she smiled kissing my cheek as she sat down "what's up?" I asked "nothing I'm just bored" she said slumping slightly "hey actually there was something that I wanted to talk to you about" I said deciding to approach the issue now "yeah what?" she asked looking up from a sleeping Mckenzie's pram "I was thinking of opening another restaurant" I said and she looked at me "babe?" I said squinting lightly "that's a great idea" she smiled "really?" I asked unsure if she was truly alright with it "well yeah I mean it's just it might keep you away from home more" she sighed and I smiled "actually I was thinking you might like to manage it?" I said and her head flicked up "me?" she said shocked "yeah, I mean you said you were bored and you didn't want to go back to the force so what do you think?" I asked hopefully "I think that is a great idea" she said jumping up and racing around the desk, flinging her arms at me "oh well that is great and I also thought once the trial is over we could all take a family vacation only a little different" I smiled as she looked at me confused "well instead of going the luxurious way lets got the opposite, let's go camping for a week" I smiled and Charlie sat on the desk staring at me "seriously, camping. In the woods where there are bugs and creepy crawlies" she said shivering slightly "oh babe come on, we used to always take Case and Belle out there when we were kids and I would love to show Mckenzie that sort of life so she isn't scared of nature" I said as Charlie looked at me unsurely "mm okay but you have to promise to protect me" she said and I laughed as I pulled her onto my lap "I promise" I said as I kissed her.

**BELLA POV**

The lunch rush was crazy and I was run off my feet, Cooper was due home in a few days and I was so excited. Logan was still sitting at the bar and was here every day I worked until I got off, I liked him but I was slightly worried about how much I liked him. I was in love with Cooper but not seeing him for so long and being in a different country was definitely hard, I knew that I wouldn't give up on my relationship with Cooper easily but I knew that my feelings for Logan could become a problem. I was serving a table when one of the waiters, Cameron came up to me "ah sorry Bella but I was wondering if you knew where the boxes of chardonnay are?" he asked "ah yeah I think they are on the third shelf to the left, I'll show you" I smiled leading him to the store room. I walked out past the kitchen and grabbed the bill for one of the tables and stopped dead, standing in front of me was Cooper. I dropped the book holding the bill and raced forward leaping into his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist as I kissed his deeply "you're back" I said surprised "yeah we got an early flight" he smiled as he put me down on the ground gently. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bar "why didn't you tell me?" I asked "cause I wanted to surprise you!" he said pulling me into him "I missed you" he whispered before kissing me "Bella – oh hi Cooper your back early" Brax said coming out the office, Charlie following pushing Mckenzie in her pram "actually Bella you can take off" Brax smiled and I quickly kissed his cheek before taking off my apron "leaving Bella?" Logan asked and I turned to face him, I looked at Cooper quickly before moving closer to him "yeah, ah Logan this is Cooper, Cooper this is Logan" I said introducing the two "oh so this is your boyfriend" Logan said as Cooper slipped his arm around my waist "yeah, he got back early so we are going to take off" I said as I moved between Cooper's legs as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh well have fun" Logan said before turning and leaving, I felt kind of bad that he had been sitting here all morning waiting for me to finish and in the end he had just wasted his time "wanna go babe" Cooper said against my neck "mm" I smiled grabbing his hand and walking out of the restaurant, pushing all thoughts of Logan out of my mind. We pulled up at the house to find it empty "perfect" I smiled as we walked towards the door, I pulled my keys out as Cooper started kissing my neck "can't you wait five minutes" I laughed "nah I've waited two weeks" he murmured as his hands slid the zip of my skirt down "we aren't even in the door yet" I laughed as I unlocked the door, Cooper pushed us inside "we are now" he said as he locked the door and carried me upstairs "Cooper" I said laughing as he locked my bedroom door and placed me on the ground "what?" he asked "aren't you tired?" I asked as he pulled my top off revealing my yellow lace bra and panties "mm I've missed you" he smiled and I laughed as I pulled his shirt over his head "okay fine we'll talk after" I said giving up as I pulled at his belt buckle. Cooper had somehow manage to undress me and lift me up around his waist without me realising it. He carried me over to the bed dropping me down on it as I pushed his jeans and boxers down "mm" I moaned against him lips as he entered me. I heard a banging downstairs and I pulled away as he kissed my neck "what was oh!" I said as he pushed into me harder "stop it can you hear that?" I asked laughing as I tried to stop Cooper "nah" he said and I gave up as I lifted my legs higher around his waist causing him to go deeper "mm" I moaned as he moved faster inside of me. My phone started to ring beside us so I quickly flipped us over so I was straddling Cooper as I reached over for my phone "Logan" flashed across the screen and I thought for a second before touching reject and chucking the phone on the floor "not important" I smiled at Cooper as I leant down to kiss him as I gently rocked from side to side.

Cooper flipped us over as he hooked one of my legs over his forearm as he picked up the pace "how do you do that?" I laughed groaning as he moved faster and harder "well I can stop if you want" he said pulling out slightly "NO! keep going! Faster" I said as I used my legs to push him into me "as you say boss" Cooper smirked kissing me forcefully as I moaned loudly as I felt the familiar much welcomed stirring in the pit of my stomach, I smiled as they grew more intense before I finally reached my peak as I felt Cooper release inside me. I kissed him roughly as I flipped us over before looking down at him "so you don't want to hear about my trip yet?" he smirked as I rocked side to side "nah" I smiled as he pushed upwards, pulling me down to his lips.

**What did you think? A little bit of everyone, are you glad Cooper is back? I am! Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas I would love to hear them! Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: Please check out my blog Sweet and Sassy! D xoxo**


	78. Delivery

**Hi people, here is the next chapter I really want to reach 400 reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! Okay so it's April and the Logies are coming up not apparently Esther is not the favourite to win which is – RIDICULIOUS! I mean how can she not be the damn favourite! So everyone needs to vote for her this is how: To call phone: 1900552904 or SMS 'Esther' to 19952900 we need to get Esther over the line so come on Home and Away ites VOTE FOR ESTHER! Also please check out my blog Sassy and Sweet (link is on my profile) Read, review and vote! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It had been two weeks since Cooper had come home and we had spent nearly every waking minute together. We were walking hand in hand along the beach, heading for the diner. Feeling the cool wind blowing across my legs and brushing my hair across my face was amazing, I was wearing a pair of light denim short shorts and a loose pink tank top with a pair of black and gold sandals. As we got closer to the surf club Cooper stopped and lent against the railing, I looked at him wondering why he had stopped when he gently tugged on my hand, pulling me into his body. He slid his hands around my waist so they rested loosely on my lower back "what?" I asked smiling as he moved forward to kiss me, I moved back laughing "nah, nah what's the password" I smiled as Cooper laughed "I dunno how about I love you" he said shaking his head "ooh good guess" I smiled as I placed my hand on the back of his neck and gently pulled him towards me. Our kiss intensified quickly when I heard my name "BELLA!" I pulled back and looked towards the surf club to see Logan waving at me as he got closer.

I turned so that I was standing in between Cooper's legs with his arms wrapped around me as Logan walked up to us "hey" he smiled "hi Logan" I said "Cooper" Logan said nodding "hey" Cooper said slightly agitated that we had been interrupted "I tried calling you yesterday" he said and I nodded "yeah I know sorry I was… busy" I said as I felt Cooper smirk against my shoulder "oh sorry, I was wondering if you…" he trailed off by my phone ringing in my pocket. I fished it out and saw 'Heath' flash across the screen "Heath, what's up?" I asked answering "you need to get to the hospital now" he said down the phone "why? What' wrong" I asked panic in my voice "nothing Bianca is in labour" he said excitedly and I sighed "okay we'll be there soon" I said hanging up "sorry Logan we have to run" I said turning to face Cooper "Bianca is having the twins" I said grabbing his hand and running off.

**BIANCA POV**

I was sitting in the hospital room waiting for my children to hurry up and come out "why won't they come out" I complained causing Heath to laugh "Miss Scott you are only dilated 3 centimetres" she said and I groaned. Charlie and Brax walked in and Charlie took my hand "Charlie can you do this for me it hurts" I moaned and she laughed "no way, I know it hurts but it is so worth it in the end" she smiled and I nodded as I felt a contraction. Bella walked in next holding Cooper's hand "hey" she smiled kissing my cheek "you want to do this? You're young" I puffed and she smiled "couldn't pay me enough" she said and I groaned "RUBY! You can do this right?" I asked and she laughed shaking her head "not in hell" she said as she sat on Casey's lap.

Three hours of gruelling contractions later and the nurse came in to examine me "you are fully dilated Bianca, time to go to delivery" she smiled and my face dropped "what? Are you sure, I think we should wait a bit more" I said shakily as everyone laughed "sorry but your babies won't wait" she shrugged before wheeling me down the hall. The nurse connected me to a heart and feteal monitor to make sure the twins were alright as Sid prepared me on what to do "okay Bianca, your next contraction should be in about 20 seconds, I want you to push as hard as you can okay" Sid said and I nodded as Heath took hold of my hand and blotted my forehead with a damp cloth "okay in about 10 seconds" Sid said as I felt it coming on "10 seconds my ass!" I screamed as I pushed hard, I squeezed Heath's hand tightly as I continued to push. I felt the contraction slow to a stop I rested my head on the bed "okay next one will be in a about 20 seconds" Sid warned as I took a small sip of the water the nurse handed me, I felt the contraction build and I pushed hard "keep going Bianca you're doing well" Sid said as I pushed hard dropping back against the bed when it stopped. The next contraction was only a few seconds later and I pushed with all my might "it's coming, nearly there" Sid said as I screamed my lungs out, then finally I heard a cry and I dropped back as I felt tears slipping down my face "okay the first one is out, it's a girl" Sid said as he handed Heath the scissors to cut the cord "okay Bianca next one will be very soon so push okay" he said and I shook my head "no I don't want to it hurts" I cried "I know Bianca but you need to get your daughters sibling out" Sid said and I looked at Heath "come on baby you can do it" he said softly "I can't – you do it" I sobbed in a high voice. Heath laughed "I can't baby, but I know you can" he said as I felt the contraction start "URGH! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as I pushed "come on Bianca one big push" Sid said and I pushed "5 seconds, 4" he said counting down "3,2,1" I said quickly relaxing against the pillow "come on Bianca give me one big push and it's over" Sid said and I nodded fiercely "push!" Sid said and I tightened my grip on Heath's hand and screamed as I pushed "and it's out, you have a daughter and a son" Sid smiled looking up at me as I let out an exhausted laugh. Heath smiled as he cut the cord and kissed my forehead "good job baby" he whispered

They took my children from me to take them to be cleaned up and I was taken back to the room. Heath and I were left alone for a while to discuss our children's names before they were bought back and everyone came in "okay guys, we have picked names for these little kids" Heath said "well tell us what you had first" Bella said and the other nodded "we had a boy and a girl" I said and Charlie cheered "you owe me Braxton" she said kissing Brax's cheek "I guessed the genders right" she smiled "okay here are you children" a nurse said wheeling in two clear cots, everyone looked at them as I picked up my daughter and Heath took our son. I looked at Heath and he nodded signalling for me to go first "okay everyone meet…"

**Hehe evil I know but I have to do something to keep you interested! I have had the names picked out since I wrote Bianca's pregnancy in and I am in love with them so I hope you like them. They will be revealed next chapter and then it will skip forward a week to the trial! Hope that is cool! Okay remember to vote for Esther for the Gold Logie and to check out my blog Sweet and Sassy and of course REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**

**Vote for Esther:**

**Call: 1900552904 or SMS: 'Esther' to 19952900**


	79. Naming and Opening Up

**Hey guys, seriously no one is reviewing and it is depressing. You guys need to review to keep this story going it is how they work others wise the writer finds it hard to write without feedback so please review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**Previously on Picture Perfect: **I looked at Heath and he nodded signalling for me to go first "okay everyone meet…"

**BIANCA POV**

"Everyone meet Miss Imogen Grace Braxton" I said and everyone sighed "that is so gorgeous" Ruby squealed "I know it's perfect" Bella smiled "so what is my first nephews name?" she asked looking at Heath "Jayden Heath Braxton" he said and everyone smiled "it's great" Brax said and Charlie nodded "they are perfect" she smiled "Charlie do you want to hold her?" I asked and she nodded "okay" she smiled as she walked over to beside my bed and carefully scooped her up and cradled her close "she is so tiny, even Mckenzie wasn't this small" she gasped and I laughed "no they were born early and Sid said that twins are always slightly smaller cause they have to share" I said and they nodded. Heath handed Jayden to Brax and he gently moved over to Charlie "they are kind of cute" he said and I laughed "well thank you" I smiled.

A few hours later, everyone had left and it was just Heath and I. Imogen and Jayden had been taken back to the nursery for the night so I thought now would be the best time to talk about the wedding "hey, I was thinking now we could start planning the wedding" I said and Heath looked up at me "yeah?" he asked slightly surprised "what you thought I would just pop out your kids and not want to marry you?" I laughed "well no I just thought you wanted to wait" he said shrugging "well I did – until the babies were born and I didn't look like a hot air balloon" I said and Heath laughed "you didn't look like a hot air balloon" he said squeezing my hand "no you're right I looked like a pregnant whale" I said pouting whilst looking at my slightly deflated monster stomach "sweetie you will be back to normal soon" he said and I nodded "yeah and as long as you still want to marry me then I would like to start planning" I said and Heath smiled "anything for you" he whispered kissing me softly.

**CHARLIE POV**

"weren't they just the cutest?" I said jumping into the bed and landing on my folded knees "they were" Brax said as he took his shirt off "so I was maybe thinking…." I said trailing off "what?" he asked sitting on the bed to take his shoes off "I was thinking maybe we should try for another baby" I said slowly and Brax looked up at me "seriously?" he asked and I laughed "you already knew I wanted to have more, why are you so surprised?" I laughed "well you said in the future I just wasn't thinking you wanted to start so soon" he said and I felt slightly nervous "what don't you want to?" I asked concerned "no, no, no it's not that of course I want to have another I just thought you wanted to wait that's all" he said and I relaxed and smiled "oh well good then" I said and Brax grinned "shall we get started?" he asked "Brax we can't start until I stop taking the pill the doctor put me on for a while" I said and Brax shrugged "practice makes perfect" he said crawling up the bed and leaning over the top of me as he kissed me softly but passionately.

**RUBY POV**

Charlie and Brax had gone to bed a while ago and Bella was still awake downstairs. I heard a gentle tap on my door and Casey walked in after "hey" he smiled as I hugged him "hey" I replied as he climbed into bed, me snuggling in close to him "what did you think of Imogen and Jayden?" he asked and I smiled against his chest "they are just so gorgeous" I said and he laughed "I can't believe that Heath could help make something that cute" Casey said and I laughed "true" I said before we settled into a silence "do you wonder what it would be like now?" I said quietly "yeah all the time" he said understanding what I meant "I think she would have been just as adorable as Imogen, she would have had your brown eyes and fizzy hair" he said and I laughed "and she would of hated me forever for passing it down to her" I said and Casey laughed "well I am sure if she was that unhappy we could have bought her a straightener" he whispered and I smiled "I miss her" I said tears welling up "it's probably silly because we never got to meet her and we only knew about her a few weeks but I loved her so much and I miss her" I said and Casey lifted my chin to face him "hey it is not silly at all, she is our daughter and of course you love her and miss her. I do too, Summer would have been such a beautiful girl but I think that although we don't get to meet her she is going to be in our hearts forever, we will never ever forget her – after all she is half and Braxton and half a Buckton!" Casey said and I laughed as he gently wiped my tears away "you're right and we will have a baby one day and I know that a piece of Summer will be in her" I whispered and Casey nodded as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

**BELLA POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone went off on the cabinet, I picked it up and opened the text from Cooper  
><em>'I'm out the front, let me in. C xo'<br>_I smiled as I wrapped my silk dressing gown around my bare body and went to the door, I saw Cooper standing on the other side rubbing his arms "oh thank god it's freezing out here!" he said rushing inside "nice to see you too" I said shaking my head "sorry baby but it was freezing" he said kissing me softly "geeze even your lips are cold" I said as I took his hand and led his upstairs, he walked into my bedroom first still trying to warm himself up and I shut the door, locking up behind me before walking over to him on the bed "today was interesting" he said and I smiled "I know, I can't believe that I have a nephew, I was beginning to think the tides had changed and the girls were going to invade the Braxton clan" I sighed "is it hard being the only girl?" he asked and I smiled lightly "not really, the boys are always there to protect you, it's hard being a Braxton" I said and he looked at me confused "my brothers used to be in a surfie gang and their reputations precede them, it's hard when you're typecast just because you're a Braxton" I said as he linked his arms around my lower back "what are the reputations?" he asked and I laughed "well they say Brax is the worst of us all because he is a very calm person and when he gets angry you want to take cover, they call him Poker Face because he never gives anything away" I said and Cooper nodded "and Heath?" he asked "Heath they call the grenade, because he can just blow up in a heatbeat and he has a fierce temper" I said and Cooper smiled "well I get that, he does have a grenade on his neck" he said and I nodded "Casey?" He asked and I thought for a minute "they call him the quiet one because he was the one who stayed out of trouble and kept to himself" I said and he nodded "what about you?" he asked and I laughed "me, well they call me Heath-a-rella, because they say I am like Heath only worse" I said and Cooper smirked "well ironically I think your temper is kind of hot" he said and I smiled cheekily "really" I replied stepping out of his grasp as I gently tugged on my dressing gown causing it to fall open. Cooper's mouth dropped slightly as he quickly pulled me into him kissing me intensely as I pushed him back onto the bed climbing on top of him

I was lying in Cooper's arms tracing a circle on his chest when he broke the silence "you never talk about your parents" he whispered and my fingers stopped moving, I looked up at him and blinked a few times before reaching over him and grabbing his shirt, slipping it over my body and doing up a few buttons before I slipped my underwear on. I looked at him before sitting in front of him on my knees "I don't talk about them because there isn't much to say" I said as he took my hand "you know I think they affect you more than you say" he said softly looking at me "my dad left when Casey and I were six weeks old, I never knew him. Brax and Heath got to meet him and know him and although they say he wasn't really worth knowing I just kind of wish I had of found out for myself" I said as his grip on my hand tightened slightly "I am so angry at him for leaving us and I think that maybe had he not left I wouldn't have the reputation I have" I said as I let a tear fall before quickly swiping at it "my mum, she has been a drunk gambler ever since I can remember. For so long I thought that it was normal for your mum to always be drunk and bringing home scary guys but there was this one time when mum came in for my parent teacher interview, Brax had dragged her in and she turned up drunk and was slurring and swearing, cursing me out and calling me names – nothing I hadn't heard before, so I thought it was normal and then she threw up in the water fountain and I remember seeing the looks of horror on all the parents faces and realising that my life was far from normal" I whispered

I looked up at Cooper to see his face bearing a sympathetic look "it was hard in class when everyone was making cards for Father's Day or Mother's Day and I could never make them because I didn't have my parents around to give them too, the year that my mum made an idiot of herself at the school my teacher had me and Casey make something for Brax because he was the one that walked us all to our classrooms, helped us with our homework, brushed our hair and teeth, tied our shoelaces, talked to our teachers about everything. He was our dad and when I was finally able to make something in the Father's Day craft lessons I was so happy that I finally had someone who loved me to say thank you too. I had my grandparents but they lived far away and they sent money when they could but my grandmother was too busy looking after my grandfather who was in a wheelchair so she couldn't take care of us but she used to send train tickets every now and then so we could all go up and spend time with our family" I said looking at him nervously "thank you" he whispered and I frowned "huh?" I asked confused "thank you for telling me, I love you" he whispered pulling me forward and kissing me gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss as he unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and slid it down my arms.

**What did you think? This chapter I realised whilst writing Bella's POV is an all-female chapter with POV's from all the girls! Ha, I didn't even realise it until I was starting Bella's. Please review guys and tell me what you thought because I really need reviews to keep on going. I have included some spoilers for the coming chapters. Please check out my blog, vote for Esther and REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**

**Coming Soon on Picture Perfect:**

**Bella testifies at the trial**

**Someone turns up in the bay that will rock the Braxton family to their core**

**Bella has a scare – what kind of scare?**

**The family come together to celebrate Brax's birthday **


	80. Courthouse

**HI everyone I want to say thank you for helping me reach the 400 review mark and the 80 chapter milestone! I also want to say thank you to one reviewer who has reviewed every single one of my chapters so thank you beebee483! (who was also my 400****th**** reviewer!) Also a quick shout out to Sally who is moving to Australia (you'll love it!) and is going to become an Auntie! Congrats Sally! Okay so this chapter is the trial, now I have had some experiences with courts and trials (you're wondering how since I'm only 16!) and I know pretty much how they work so some of this may be different to what is in TV but I've also changed bits of what really happens to correspond with TV, I am not saying TV make it up because they don't it's just done slightly differently. Glad you all like the names, as you've probably noticed I am not really a fan of 'traditional' or 'common' names (since I have one) so I like unusual names or common ones spelt differently (hence Natayaliah!) So read this chapter and review to tell me your thoughts! Thanks guys.**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

Today was the day of the trial. Today was the first time I would see him again since he tried to kill me. I was nervous and anxious about seeing him again but I knew it was what had to be done, I was the star witness in a very high profile case which was gaining more and more media coverage by the day. For the last two days media had been sitting outside of our house just waiting for me to go out to a meeting with my lawyers or even just to get the mail which the found beyond interesting for some dumb reason. The first time I testified it was nothing like this, there was media but no-where near as much and I wasn't really sure what to do. It was 6am and I had just gotten out of bed, I walked downstairs to find everyone awake and waiting for me. They all looked at me as if I was a fragile china doll that would break with one wrong word "hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I saw Brax try and hide the newspaper "what's in there today?" I asked rolling my eyes as I walked over to the table "nothing" they all said far too quickly "oh really" I said quickly snatching the paper from under Brax's arm and unfolding it. Splashed across the front page of the paper were the words 'Star Witness's Criminal Connections' with a picture of me on the beach and prison bars over my face. My mouth dropped slightly as I looked at everyone "how do they know about this stuff?" I asked and Brax looked away "Brax" I said sternly slightly afraid to hear the answer "they spoke to mum" he said quietly and I dropped the paper, I stormed over to the door and grabbed my keys from the table and headed out the door.

I walked down the driveway just as Cooper pulled up and Heath and Bianca were walking across. Brax, Charlie, Casey and Ruby all followed me out quickly getting Cooper to stop me before I went any further, the camera's snapped away bulbs flashing as I stared at Cooper angrily "what are you doing!" I hissed as I tried to move out of his grasp "you can't go over there" he said and I stopped "you saw the paper" I whispered and he nodded gently "why would she do that to me?" I asked tears welling up "I don't know baby" he said as he pulled me into a hug as the photographers snapped away and my family watched on "okay guys come on you've got enough, get off our property before we call the cops" Brax threatened as the photographers scurried off the grass and stood on the sidewalk "can't touch us now crim" one of them spat as I walked up the drive. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around "what did you say?" I asked, when no-one spoke up I walked forward "Bella" I heard someone call from behind me but I was too angry to stop now "why is it that I am being put under the microscope for trying to jail this bastard? Why is it like I am the one on trial? You people get you're slimly asses out of my street now!" I yelled "make us" one said and I stared at him intently "what did you say?" I said coldly, suddenly Heath stepped forward "guys if you have gone as far as digging into our background to find out we know criminals then I am sure you would of heard to the reptuations we have?" he asked the reporters and some nodded "well just because we don't like in Mangrove River anymore doesn't mean they aren't true" he said and they looked at each of us, Brax – cold as ice, Heath – agitated, Casey – calm but angry and I was fuming. They slowly backed away and hurried off to their cars, Heath took my hand and led me up to the house.

It was almost 8:30am and we had to be at the courthouse by 9am. I was standing in front of my mirror in a black mid-thigh length pencil skirt with a pale blue shirt tucked in. I stepped into my heels and grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs, everyone was ready and waiting in their court clothes, Brax was wearing a black shirt and dress pants with the sleeves rolled up, Heath in a pair of white shirt and black pants, Casey was wearing almost the same pale blue as me and his dress pants. I had to admit that the girls looked stylish even if we were going to court, Ruby was wearing a slim fitting black dress and matching pumps, Charlie was wearing a black pencil skirt with a yellow sleeveless blouse tucked and a pair of black wedges and Bianca was wearing a pair of black pants with a pretty white blouse and heels. They all stood up as I entered the living room and I gave them a reassuring smile "come on we better go" I said as I took Cooper's hand and walked out the door, the photographers had left and I assumed would be waiting for us at the court house as we all took our separate cars, Cooper and I drove together in his car, Heath and Bianca in theirs, Charlie and Brax in Charlie's car and I had lent Casey and Ruby my car to drive. We pulled up outside Morag's office and walked into the building where we were briefed on what would happen.

We drove to the courthouse since there where camera men everywhere. We pulled up and Cooper looked at me "you ready?" he asked and I sighed nodding "as I'll ever be" I smiled as I opened the door to be bombarded by questions and flashing bulbs, I walked around the car and took Cooper's hand as the others made their way over to us. We walked up to the court with Morag pushing reporters out of the way and shouting orders at them "do not touch my client or we will sue" she yelled and most of the reporters backed away as we made our way up the courtroom steps. When we entered the court room there were a number of people seated, the jury were just taking their places as we took our seats behind Morag's table in the first row. As I heard the loud clunk of the courtroom doors closing.

I watched nervously as the big wooden doors opened again and in walked Richard and his team, they looked at me intently as they took their places across from us and Cooper squeezed my hand. Suddenly the side doors to the courtroom opened and two guards walked in followed by Ryan in a suit and dress pants in handcuffs, he was followed by another two guards and was seated at his bench with his lawyers and his cuffs removed. He turned his head and looked at me giving me a sick smile that made my blood run cold, I felt Cooper's grip on my hand tighten and I gave him a reassuring smile as the judge entered and we all stood.

"I would like to call to the stand my witness Isabella Braxton" Melissa said I stood and walked through the small wooden gate at the front and took a seat on the stand "please state your full name for the record" she said "Isabella Braxton" I said "Miss Braxton, you claim that on the 4th of March 2012 my client Ryan Baylis kidnapped you and your niece. Is that correct?" she asked and I nodded "yes" I replied blankly "you claim that Mr Baylis took you and your niece to an abandoned house in the bush and repeatedly beat you and set aforementioned house on fire with you and your four month old niece inside is that correct?" she asked and I rolled my eyes "yes" I sighed "Miss Braxton is it true that two years prior to this alleged event that you claim to have been one of the victims of Mr Baylis' crimes. Is that correct?" she asked "yeah" I said confused at where this is going "can you please recount that night for us?" she asked and I looked at Morag "objection, what relevance does this have to the case?" she asked and the judge looked at Melissa "your honour the question is relevant to the case if you let me proceed" she said and the judge nodded "Miss Braxton please answer the question" he said kindly

I took a deep breath "I was at a party one night and I was the one who was supposed to keep everyone safe and make sure they got home alright. After I had taken the last of the girls home I was walking past an alley when someone reached out and grabbed me and dragged me down the alley. The next thing I knew he was beating me, with a baseball bat just hitting me over and over and over he just kept going hitting me again and again until I finally lost consciousness, I don't know how long I was out for but it couldn't have been too long because when I woke up he was still there and I could feel this blinding pain in my stomach, he looked down at me and just laughed, It was then that I saw the glint of the knife… I noticed that he had ripped my dress and then I felt the knife as he started to cut my skin I screamed but he just pushed a rag over my mouth to stop me, he just kept cutting and cutting all the while smiling at me and laughing, he kept repeating the same thing over and over _'now you will never be able to forget this night, I have marked you and you are now one of mine' _after about five minutes or so and then he kneeled down beside me kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear _'just call me the phantom'_ which is when I remembered hearing a news report about a guy attacking girls who was calling himself the phantom." I said looking up

"is it true that you are involved in an intimate relationship with Mr Harding's son?" she asked and my jaw dropped "Can you actually ask that!" I asked shocked and the judge turned to me "please answer the question Miss Braxton" he said warmly "fine, yes it's true" I said looking at Cooper who was equally as shocked "is that relationship sexual?" she asked and Morag stood up almost immediately "objection! What does this have to do with this case?" she asked gruffly "Ms Brown these questions don't seem to have any relevance to this case, they are very personal" the judge said quietly "your honour these questions are an important part of the defence's case" she said sternly "over-ruled Miss Braxton you don't need to answer that question" he said and I nodded "fine, Miss Braxton is it true after your alleged attack that you went to live in London for a period of time" she said and I nodded "yes it's true" I said "is it also true that while you were living in London you were expelled from three major girls grammar schools?" she asked and I nodded "yes" I replied "is it also true that you took drugs and drank alcohol?" she asked "yes" I replied softly seeing Cooper's in the corner of my eye "Miss Braxton is it true that members of your family have been arrested many times with assault, drug possession with intent to sell and other offences?" she asked "yes" I replied agitated "Your honour and members of the jury, as you have heard that the witness Miss Isabella Braxton is far from reputable and could have very well made up the kidnapping to cover up a mistake with her drug addiction" she said before turning to smirk at me "you bitch! I am not a drug addict!" I yelled and Morag placed her hand on my arm "I need you to calm down" she whispered and I nodded before returning to the seat behind her "I'm calling a recess, meet back here in half and hour" I judge said before exiting the courtroom.

**Okay now that is part one, I was going to have it all together but it would be too long so I am going to spilt it in half and put the next one up soon! Hope you liked it, I know it is very Bella oriented but in the next chapter there will be perspectives from each of the brothers and Cooper. The trial always had to be very Bella oriented because it is about her, so once this is over we can get onto more happier things like the family camping trip which is coming up. I thought of the idea weeks ago and have been developing it in my mind, hopefully you will find it light and funny. Anyway please review and check out my blog! Review Dannielle xoxo**


	81. Sentencing

**Hello my loyal readers of the world wide web. Here is the next chapter, the second half of the court case. I hope you like it, I was a bit unsure about how to write this, I wanted it to be unexpected yet realistic and some of the stuff I was thinking would have been good in the real Home and Away but just didn't seem as though they would fit in my story so I decided against them. Again, I know I must sound like a broken record but please guys can you pretty please with cherries on top check out my blog called Sweet and Sassy. It really has nothing to do with fan fictions but it is about my life and hopefully it will be funny, I've been told the things I get up (which might I add seem perfectly normal to me) are very funny to people of the outside world. I have a keen interest in craft, cooking, animals and writing and I will be writing about that sort of stuff. Sweet and Sassy also has a spoonful of weird (like me) and hopefully it will become successful, I've worked REALLY hard and it would be great if you could check it out and comment –use your fan fiction names if you'd like, it would be great to hear from you! Anyway as usual please review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I walked out of the court room furious, everyone followed behind me "how can she say stuff like that!" I snapped as we walked into a conference room "she can't she is clutching at straws and making you seem like an unreliable witness gives them the chance to seek a lower sentence" Morag said calmly as Cooper put his hand on my shoulders "are all the questions going to be that personal because I don't think I can take much more" I sighed resting my head against Cooper's chest "I really don't know the defence have come out of nowhere with their questions" she said and I nodded slightly "who is next?" I asked as Charlie handed me some water "Richard Harding" she said and I opened my eyes and looked up at Cooper, my head still rested against his chest "that should be fun" I smirked "hopefully he won't ask those kind of questions" Cooper said and I nodded "why do you think they are making her out like a liar?" Brax asked "well the only logical reason is because they have very weak case and the courts are extremely strict on child offences and really there is no way that Mr Baylis is going to escape going to jail but making Isabella out like she is a liar – if the jury buy it, could shorten his sentence" Morag said "but I am not lying" I groaned "I know that and I will prove that trust me, we have DNA evidence that puts Mr Baylis at the scene of the crime along with eyewitness reports from all of you that you saw him on the day of the attack and phone records – they aren't getting away with this one" Morag said and I nodded as I hugged Cooper tightly

Twenty minutes passed by quickly and I was again seated on the sand before a room full of people staring at me. Richard gathered some papers and walked to the front of the room "Miss Braxton, is it true that you had been receiving threatning messages from an unknown source before the attack took place?" he asked and I nodded "yes that is true" I said "so is it possible that Mr Baylis could have just been the front man in all of this?" he asked "no" I said coldly "care to explain?" he asked "because he admitted that he was the one who had ordered the messages to be sent" I said "do you have any witnesses to that statement?" he asked "yes" I replied smugly and his face dropped slightly "my sister in law was in the room when he made the statement, she was tied up and gagged on the floor of our living room" I said "no further questions" Richard said before returning to his seat.

Morag stood up "Miss Braxton, is it correct that on the day of the attack no police had notified you that Mr Baylis had escaped custody even though they knew you were his first target?" she asked and I nodded "yes, no-one told me he had escaped" I said "is it also true that the first person to tell you of his escape was Mr Harding himself?" she asked and I nodded "yes" "your honour I would like to prevent multiple reports providing evidence that my client was attacked by the defendant Mr Ryan Baylis on the 4th of March 2012" Morag said handing the judge some papers. He nodded handing them back and she turned to face the jury "I have in my hand DNA evidence that puts Mr Baylis at the scene of the crime, when captured in custody, Mr Baylis had by clients blood on a baseball bat in his car, on his clothes and her DNA underneath his fingernails, he also found fragments of DNA in his car and hair samples that match my client Isabella Braxton" she said before turning to me "Isabella on the day of the attack could you please explain to the jury how you came across Mr Baylis" she said and I nodded "I was at Cooper's house and his father came home and mentioned that Ryan had escaped, everything that had been happening for the last few weeks all clicked and I knew that he would be coming for me so I ran home, when I got there I found Charlie tied up and gagged on the floor of the living room and Ryan holding my niece Mckenzie with a gun in his hand. He said that if I didn't come with me he would kill Mckenzie in front of Charlie and that if I went with him her life would be spared so I agreed to go with him but he lied and refused to let her go. He took Charlie's car and drove us to some old shack in the bush and locked me in a room where he kept coming in and beating me" I said taking a sip of water

"I woke up to him standing in front of me laughing and he left the door open, walked across the room and lit a match, he dropped it and was gone. I managed to untie myself and find Mckenzie but just as we were about to get out of the house it exploded and collapsed. Next thing I knew I was waking up in hospital a week later with the doctors telling me I was brain dead" I said and Morag nodded "ladies and gentleman of the jury, the defendant Mr Ryan Baylis went to great lengths to seek revenge on my client for testifying against him and sending him to prison. He was infatuated with her and his prison cell was covered in photographs of her that were taken without her permission. He had written numerous unsent letters to my client explain in detail exactly what he planned to do to her. His plan was intricate and well thought out but when put in action it failed miserably, in his letters he stated he planned to make her die a slow and painful death and in the end she would be begging him to kill her" Morag said handing some papers to the jury members who quickly scanned them, their eyes wide in horror. I felt tears in my eyes hearing this for the first time about what he wanted to do to me and what he almost did "Mr Baylis never once stated in his letters his plan to kill young Mckenzie Braxton an innocent four month old child at the time, Mr Baylis used this innocent child as a tool to manipulate my client into doing what he wanted and still tried to kill her in the end. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, your honour, my client is lucky to be alive, against all medical odds she is sitting here today, her niece is safe and all they want is closure. Mr Baylis is a man who should not be allowed to walk the streets freely, he is a danger to society and should not be allowed to walk free today" she said taking a seat "Miss Braxton you may take your seat now" the judge said softly.

After another hour of explainations and excuses it was finally time for a verdict. Ryan was led to the stand by two guards and the head juror stood up and cleared her throat "we the members of the jury have found the defendant Ryan Baylis guilty on the charge of attempted murder of a minor under the age of 12, we find the defendant guilty on the charge of attempted murder with intent to cause grievous bodily harm, we find the defendant guilty on the charge of escaping protective custody and we find the defendant guilty of the charge of intent of causing bodily harm, stalking and intimidation" the judge nodded and thought for a moment "based on the charges and the guilty finding I sentence the defendant Ryan Alan Baylis to 30 years jail with the chance of parole after 24 years, case dismissed" he said clunking his gavel against the wood and I sighed loudly as the guards handcuffed Ryan and led him out of the courtroom. I stood up and was instantly wrapped in a hug my three brothers as the defence team exited the courtroom to address the media. I thanked Morag before being stopped by an older lady from the jury "I just wanted to say I think you are very brave girl and I would be proud to have you as a granddaughter" she said and I smiled, my eyes misting slightly as I thought of my grandmother "thank you" I said softly and she nodded as she bustled out of the room. Cooper hugged me tightly lifting me off the ground slightly before he took my hand and we all walked out of the court room.

We were greeted by a swarm of reporters asking me questions and taking photographs "Isabella are you glad it is over?" one woman asked "definitely" I said as I kept my head down "Isabella are you happy with the sentence" a man asked "I don't think he should ever walk the streets again but let's hope in 24 years he will be too frail to hurt anyone else" I said as Cooper unlocked the car "and it's Bella" I said as I climbed into the car as we all took off.

**Well that is the trial over and done with. What did you think? Next chapter will be set one week after the trial and it is the lead up to the camping trip! Which I am so excited to write about! Please review and check out my blog! Review, Dannielle xoxo**


	82. Nervous Wait

**Okay guys here is the next chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts. Again wishing one of my reviewers Sally good luck in moving to Australia, you'll love it – I've lived in the hot tropics of Far North Queensland for 16 years – okay I was born here, and I love it! Where are you coming from? Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Good Luck Sally! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV **

It had been a week since the trial and it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was happier than ever and finally enjoying my life. I was sitting on my bed using my laptop when Ruby quietly knocked on my door "come in" I smiled as she popped her head around the door "hey, ah I'm out do you have any?" she asked waving a box of Tampax in front of me, I laughed "ah yeah, bottom drawer" I said pointing to my dresser "thanks" she said as she grabbed some and left. I shook my head and laughed when suddenly my smile disappeared, I quickly climbed off the bed and grabbed my calendar and flicked it open, I stopped dead when I realised that I was late – 8 days late, I put my hand over my mouth in horror. I grabbed my keys and quickly looked in the mirror, I was wearing a pair of light denim short shorts and a loose orange tank top. I nodded and hurried out the door to the pharmacy.

Half an hour later I was staring at a positive pregnancy test. I was so shocked, but I decided to take another . I waited two minutes and checked 'negative' popped up on the screen and I frowned. I walked over to Ruby's room and knocked "Ruby I think I'm pregnant" I said and she looked at me "what?" she asked "yeah look" I said handing her the two pregnancy test "oh" she said "you should go to the doctor" Ruby said and I nodded "can you come with me" I asked and Ruby smiled "of course you were there for me" she said and I nodded as we headed out of the house to the hospital. I waited nervously in the waiting room when Sid came out "Bella" he said and I followed him into the room. He sat down and looked at me waiting for me to speak, instead I just took the two tests out of my bag and set them on his desk "okay, well I will do a few tests and sort this out okay" he said and I nodded "uh first which one came out first?" he asked "the first one I took was positive the second was negative" I said and Sid nodded "did you wait longer than the suggested time to check the result" he asked and I nodded "yeah I couldn't bring myself to look at it for about 10 minutes" I said and Sid nodded as he took some blood.

I waited for what felt like an hour before my phone rung, Cooper's name flashed across the screen and I smacked my head with my hand "shit!" I cried "what?" Ruby asked looking up from her magazine "I was supposed to meet Cooper for lunch" I said as I pressed answer "hey" I said "hey what happened?" he asked "oh sorry I got caught up –" I was interrupted by Sid nodding and holding up a folder, I nodded "babe how about we meet at the diner in half and hour" I said "okay, see you then" he said "yeah" I replied hanging up and heading into the room, Ruby following. I sat in the seat and Ruby reached across and took my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Well Bella your test gave us a result and as I suspected you're not pregnant" he said and I let out a sigh "oh thank god!" I said "why did you think I wasn't pregnant" I asked "because most negative pregnancy tests revert back to positive and you can usually see a faint negative sign that has been wiped away by the air" he said and I nodded "so I am definitely not pregnant" I asked making sure "absolutely not" he said and I smiled "thank you so much Sid" I said and he nodded "anytime" he replied as we walked out of the doctor's office.

I walked into the diner a lot happier, I saw Cooper sitting at a table near the counter and I wandered over. I kissed him and sat down "you alright?" he asked "yeah I'm fine" I smiled "sure?" he asked and I laughed "okay the reason I was late this morning was because I was at the doctor's" I said and his eyes widened "what are you okay?" he asked panicked "babe, babe I'm fine. But I thought I was pregnant" I said and his mouth "oh another baby Braxton on the way!" Colleen cried from behind me and I dropped my head "of all the times!" I whispered to myself "are you with child young Isabella, I mean having a baby out of wedlock isn't ideal but I'm sure you could arrange a wedding before the little one pops out" she said as Cooper fled the diner "Colleen, I'm not pregnant! It was a false alarm" I said "oh well you can keep trying" she said "for christ's sake Colleen I don't want to be pregnant" I said before running out after Cooper. I saw him walking back towards the car park and I had to run to keep up with him "Cooper!" I yelled but he kept walking, I continued to run and eventually ran in front of him, grabbing his arms forcing him to stop. He flung his arms away from me accidently pushing me causing me to fall, he quickly grabbed my arm stopping me "baby I'm so sorry" he said still holding me "I'm not pregnant" I said and he looked at me "I thought that was what you said" he said smiling as he picked me up off the ground "I'm sorry it's just with mum and all I don't think I could handle having my own kid yet" he said looked down on me "well you don't have to worry, it's highly unlikely that I'll get pregnant anyway because I am on the pill" I said and he nodded "no idea what that means but okay" he said taking my hand as we walked away.

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax and I were sitting at the table making a list of stuff to get for camping when the door burst open and Ruby, Casey, Bella and Cooper all came crashing through "hey" they smiled as they walked over to the table, Casey stood behind Ruby and wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders as she took his hand and Cooper wrapped his arms around Bella's waist pulling her close to him as they linked their fingers together. I smiled as I watched them all finally happy together, "what are you guys doing?" Ruby asked "we are planning our camping trip" I said cheerfully as Heath and Bianca walked through the doors with the twins and Darcy "hey what's going on?" she asked "we're planning our camping trip" I repeated "who's camping trip?" Bella asked "ours, Brax, Mckenzie, me, Ruby, Casey, you and Cooper, and you two" I said pointing at Heath and Bianca "do we get a say in this?" Bianca asked "nup" Brax said smiling "sounds fun" Heath said "yeah I'm in" Casey nodded "I don't know" Bella said "oh come on Bella we always had fun when we went camping" Heath said "yeah and the last time we went camping you guys dyed my hair blue!" she cried and we burst into laughter "seriously?" Ruby asked looking at Brax and Heath "well she started it" Brax said pointing his pencil at Bella "yeah" Heath and Casey said simultaneously "what did you do?" I asked propping my elbow on the table "nothing major" she shrugged "Bella" Brax said and Bella sighed.

"okay so maybe I dragged their sleeping bags onto inflatable mattresses and pushed them into the lake" she said examining her nails while Ruby, Cooper , Bianca and I cracked up laughing "and.." Heath pushed and she rolled her eyes "and then maybe I popped the mattresses with a BB gun" she said shrugging her shoulders "WHOA!" Ruby said covering her mouth as Cooper, Bianca and I tried to hide our laughter "you guys play rough" Cooper said "she has always been the best at pranks" Casey said nodding to Bella and I shook my head "I would have never guessed" "so when are we going?" Ruby asked "this weekend" I said and they all looked shocked "as in 3 and a half days" Bella repeated and I nodded "yep" I smiled "this is crazy" Bella laughed removing herself from Cooper's grasp and pulling him towards the stairs.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Also please check out my blog! Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: Good Luck Sally! Bon Voyage!**


	83. Camping Trip

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, let's get started on the camping trip! Hope you all like it. Sally in answer to your question YES it is VERY hot her in the tropics, I would send you a PM but you aren't logged it or a member (which ever it is :D) It is hot in the summer, hot in the autumn, hot in the winter (although we find the reduced temps cold – I'm talking temps in the teens) and hot in the spring which is great if you love to be tan. Air-conditioners are a must! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax and I were packing our bags for our 4 day long camping trip. I had already packed Mckenzie's stuff and looking at the three bags dedicated to my daughter I realised I may have over packed just slightly, Brax walked into the nursery "seriously she needs all this?" he asked looking over at our daughter who was busy chewing on a block "yep" I nodded before tapping his chest and walking out. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs as Bella walked through the front door smirking "I thought that was you" she smiled as she grabbed the handle and yanked it to the bottom of the stairs "thanks" I puffed as I took a minute to catch my breath. I had dressed pretty casually in a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top, Bella was dressed casually in a pair of royal blue short shorts and a black loose top and a white bikini underneath. I pulled the handle and lugged the suitcase to the door where I met Brax "oh hey, you can take this now" I said smiling before turning and walking away giving him a little wink on the way.

We were on the road within an hour and it was pleasantly quiet. We had split up into groups with Brax and I taking Mckenzie in one car, Ruby and Casey taking Darcy in another, Bella and Cooper taking Imogen and Heath and Bianca taking Jayden. We decided to separate the kids so that Heath and Bianca didn't have too much to worry about and they could just concentrate on the road. I was flipping through a magazine while Brax drove and Mckenzie slept peacefully in the back, it was a three hour drive so I knew that Mckenzie would wake up at least once.

**BELLA POV**

Cooper and I were driving in my car with Imogen, Cooper was driving and I was playing on my iPod with Imogen asleep in the back when Cooper looked over at me "what?" I asked "I love you" he said and I smiled "I love you too, you just wanted to tell me that?" I laughed and he nodded "well aren't you cute" I winked and he laughed.

We pulled up at a rest stop an hour later, Heath and Bianca were about half an hour behind us and Imogen was hungry, I grabbed the bottle from the bag Bianca had given me and fed her, I noticed Cooper watching me "nothing, you're just good with her" he said and I raised my eyebrows "don't get any ideas" I laughed and he shook his head "no way after earlier this week I realised I don't want that yet" he said and I nodded "do you ever want that?" he asked and I looked up at him "mm, yeah I guess" I shrugged and he nodded as Imogen drifted off to sleep, Heath and Bianca pulled up just as I was strapping Imogen into the car seat "she alright?" Bianca asked poking her head in the car "perfect" I smiled as I tucked the blanket under her arms "she was just hungry" I said climbing out of the car "how has your trip been?" I asked as we took a seat at the table "yeah not bad, Heath is just changing Jayden" she said and I nodded checking my watch "we've got another half hour drive" I said and Cooper nodded "yeah we should get going" he said and I nodded as Heath walked over to the table "you ready B?" he asked and she nodded as we all walked back to the cars.

**BRAX POV **

Charlie and I arrived at the site first and we put up our tent, I was surprised to see that Charlie was really good at putting up a tent since it was her first trip. We had bought a big three bedroom tent so that we could have our own time and Mckenzie could sleep peacefully in the next room. Charlie went about setting up the two rooms with Mckenzie's portable cot in the end room and a few cushions and blankets with some of her toys in the middle 'living' room and our blow up mattress and suitcases in the third. Just as we were setting up the canopy for preparing the food Ruby and Casey turned up, Ruby climbed out a stretched "hey guys, how long have you been here?" she asked pointing at the tent "oh about 45 minutes" I said and she nodded as Darcy ran to Charlie, wrapping her arms around her waist "aunty Charlie can we go swimming!" she said bouncing up and down "oh soon honey we'll wait until everyone gets here okay – your dad and Bianca have your suitcase" she said and Darcy nodded before skipping into the tent to play with Mckenzie.

I set up a few camp chairs under the tarp and the foldout table for the food with the portable stove. I sat and watched as Ruby and Casey expertly put up their tent within 20 minutes. Casey and I went out to get some fire wood and by the time we got back Cooper, Bella, Heath and Bianca had arrived and were just unpacking their cars.

**BELLA POV**

I pulled the tent out of the bag and got assembling, I looked up to see Cooper trying to work out which way to connect the pieces to hold it up and I laughed, I stood up and watched for a few seconds while he unsuccessfully tried to connect two pieces of metal attached by string in the centre "have you ever been camping?" I asked trying to hide my laughter "well my mum's version of camping is staring in a 3 star B&B so no not this kind of camping" he said sheepishly looking up at me. I smiled and bent down to kiss him before connecting the pieces together and showing him how to tread it through the tent. After about 15 minutes we were done, well I had done it but I let Cooper enjoy the fact that he 'helped' build his first tent "well done baby" I said as he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into his side as I slid my hands around his toned stomach "well you did most of it" he laughed looking down at me "true but you helped" I said reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss him "hey come on you two enough of that" Heath said clapping his hands together "Heath with the amount of times I had to watch you shove your tongue down some girls throat I think I am entitled to kiss my boyfriend in a not disgusting way" I said smirking "yeah well it's different for me" he said tilting his head up "oh how?" I asked raising my eyebrows "because I'm the big brother and you're the baby sister" he said and I laughed "whatever" I said before walking over to the tarp and sitting in a chair.

Darcy came running around the corner "can we go swimming now!" she asked bouncing up and down "yeah I'm in – mum?" Ruby asked as she stripped off her clothes "yeah I'll come" she said also removing her clothes "Aunty Bella are you going to come" Darcy said running up to me and pulling on my hand "oh all right!" I smiled with a fake sigh as I stripped off "coming?" I asked walking over to Cooper who was watching me "mm, I'd much rather watch you strip off again" he said cheekily "yeah well maybe later if you're lucky" I smiled pulling him out of the chair and heading into the water with my family.

**How was that everyone, I am a bit stuck on ideas for things that could happen on this camping trip. I have a few but I need some more so hit me with your best shot (fire awayy) nah seriously though give me some ideas if you like and please everyone check out my blog Sweet and Sassy – you can find the link on my profile since every time I tried to post it on here it got wiped so please, please check it out and leave a comment! Hope you like it, please read my blog and review! Dannielle xoxo**


	84. Pranks

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter, I have done lots of research on it and hopefully it will be good. I was supposed to finish this chapter yesterday but I went to the beach, got a sunburnt face and ended up falling asleep before I could finish it so enjoy your Good Friday people and have a Happy Easter, I am going for a lovely picnic today so hope you get to have lots of fun this weekend! Enjoy and tell me your thoughts in your reviews, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It was getting dark so I decided to go for a shower, there was a toilet just across from where we were camping that we were going to use. When I grabbed my toiletry bag I heard the boys snigger but I brushed it off, I pulled my shampoo out of my bag and tried to open the lid, my hand slipping off. I frowned as I examined the lid under the hot stream of water and realised that my brothers had taken the first step in starting a prank war. I was of course prepared so I quickly finished my shower and headed back to the camp, I snuck into each of their tents and played my prank before joining the rest of them and pretending like nothing had happened "mm, I'm relaxed now" I sighed as I settled in against Cooper "really?" Brax asked confused "yeah why?" I asked confused as the boys looked at each other dumbfounded "well I better go for a shower too" Heath said and Brax nodded "yeah actually" he said standing and heading for his tent. I watched carefully as they walked over the toilet blocks and waited

"ARGH! BELLA!" I heard a few minutes later as a wet Brax came running out of the toilet block with a towel wrapped around his waist. Everyone started laughing as I smirked and raised my eyebrows "good look" I smiled "BELLA!" I heard Heath yell as he too appeared a few seconds later "boys this is what you get!" I said shaking my head as I looked at my brothers, soaking wet and half pink. I had put pink dye in their shampoo so that when it ran down their neck and shoulders it coloured that too, what they didn't know was that with a bit of soap and water it would come out easily "you turned us pink!" they screeched as everyone tried to hold back their laughter "well you super glued my shampoo cap, payback is a bitch" I said turning on my heel and walking back to the fire.

A few hours later I decided to head off to bed, Cooper didn't follow so I quickly changed and climbed onto the air mattress and curled up with the blanket. Suddenly the tent unzipped and Cooper entered "hey I though you weren't coming to bed" I said as she quickly stripped off and climbed in beside me, cuddling up close "I wasn't but I decided to because I couldn't leave you hear alone could I?" he whispered and I looked up at him "yeah, I guess you're right" I smiled cheekily "I know I'm a good boyfriend aren't I" he said and I laughed "oh yes, prince charming right here" I giggled as he started to tickle me. A short while later I was cuddled up to Cooper with his arms wrapped around me, I looked up and him "hey I love you" I whispered kissing his neck softly "mm, I love you too and if I remember correctly I think you promised me something earlier today" he murmured and I smiled as he slid his hands under my top.

**BRAX POV**

I heard Bella's tent unzip and I sat up and waited about 5 minutes later a high pitched scream came from behind and Charlie flew up "what was that?" she asked frantic as I head the other three tents unzip, we climbed out to see a furious Bella storming across the grass – toothbrush in hand "you morons!" she screeched as Heath, Casey and I giggled as she closed the distance between us "Belle what happened?" Cooper asked concerned. Bella lifted her hand up and opened her hand, flipping it upside down showing that the toothbrush was stuck to her hand "you super glued her toothbrush to her hand!" Charlie gasped covering her mouth "yeah we took a leaf out of your book Bella and started bigger this time" Heath laughed as Bella stood fuming "well this is only day one of this four day trip – and you really didn't think this through did you?" she asked as Heath, Casey and I exchanged worried glances as Bella walked off "what?" Charlie asked catching on to our worried expressions "she's right we didn't think this through, we started out big which means she is going to pay us back and it will just get bigger" I said and Charlie rolled her eyes "can't you guys just be the bigger person and call a truce?" she asked and we gave her a horrified look "you can tell you're an only child – siblings don't 'call truces'" I said making air quotes "we get even until the trip is over" Heath added and Casey nodded "it's been happening for centuries – can't change it now" he shrugged walking over to the trap and Charlie rolled her eyes before heading into the tent for Mckenzie.

**CHARLIE POV**

I had no idea what was so appealing about these pranks that they were playing on each other but I figured that it might be fun to join in. I grabbed my bottle of nail polish remover and headed over to the toilet blocks to find Ruby and Bianca already there with some "oh hey" I said as I walked over and sat beside them on the bench "hey thanks Charlie" Bella smiled as Ruby dabbed nail polish remover around the toothbrush "I'm so sorry that they did this" I smiled and Bella laughed "no I was expecting it – sort of but I was expecting it towards when we were due to head home" she said "well I've decided that maybe it would be fun if we had a little girls versus boys" I said and the girls looked at me "seriously?" Bella asked and I laughed "yeah why not, it'll be fun. What do you think you two?" I asked looking at Bianca and Ruby and they both smiled mischievously "I'm in" Ruby said "me too" Bianca said and we all burst into giggles as we figured out what we would do to pay them back.

After we removed the toothbrush from Bella's hand we set our plan into action, Bianca and I distracted the boys by asking them to get some of the fishing gear out while Ruby and Bella snuck into our tents and sprinkled itching powder into their underwear and hats for today. When we decided to join in the fun we didn't realise that Bella had come prepared and had plenty of stuff for pranks. I watched as Ruby disappeared into Bianca's tent and Bella into ours only for them to reappear moments later and sit back down – Ruby ducked into her tent and came out a few seconds later. I looked over to Bianca who smiled as she saw what happened "thanks hun" I said kissing Brax's cheek before walking back over to the girls while the boys went to change.

The boys appeared a short time later while we were preparing breakfast and after about 10 minutes began to itch, Bella who was sitting between Cooper legs began to giggle as we watched the boys squirm "what' s wrong?" Cooper asked who was totally unaware of what was going on, Bella reached up and whispered in his ear and a look of shock, surprise and surpressed laughter crossed his face as the boys scratched like crazy "what is this?" Heath asked "that is payback" Bella laughed as she held the bottle of powder in the air "oh you are evil!" Heath said as the three boys ran across to the showers, the rest of us bursting into giggles as we continued on with breakfast.

**Hope you liked it, I am sorry again that this was late, I was busy yesterday and am going out shortly so I thought I would put this up before I left! Have a great Easter everyone and I will continue to resemble a tomato or Rudolph from my sunburn! Review, Dannielle xoxo**


	85. Fun Times

**Hey guys, hope you are all having a lovely Easter. I watched the Charlie and Brax story on the Home and Away site this morning and got so sad again that Charlie died and the last thing we heard her say to Brax was I love you. I got really upset and saddened again especially after seeing the new promo with the big question mark over this whole Leah and Brax thing – which in my opinion is disgusting, disrespectful and idiotic! If any of you have seen the promo you can just see in his eyes and by his actions that he doesn't feel the same way and he sees her more of a friend than anything else, so let's hope Leah realises what she is doing to her dead best friend and comes to her senses and BACKS OFF FROM BRAX! Leah will never replace Charlie and I vow that if Leah and Brax become an item that I will not watch Home and Away anymore (I don't know about this story yet?) Okay rant over, have your say in the reviews and enjoy the chapter (comment on the chapter as well as this gross Leah and Brax thing please!) Enjoy and Happy Easter, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BRAX POV**

I was taking Charlie on a quiet picnic lunch this afternoon, I had packed a small picnic and arranged for the others to look after Mckenzie. I saw Charlie folding some stuff in the tent so I ducked through the gauze and sat beside her "hey, you have to come with me I have surprise for you" I said and she looked up at me "what is it?" she asked excitedly "ah, ah, ah if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I said smiling and she groaned "oh come on, please" she said giving me puppy dog eyes "no, come on just come with me and you will know" I said looking away knowing that if I continued to look at her I would give in a tell her about the picnic and I wanted it to be a special surprise for her. She sighed and nodded "okay but we go now yeah?" she asked and I nodded "right now" I said standing up and holding out my hand, she took it and I pulled her to her feet and placed a kiss on her lips "I love you" I said and she nodded "I know, I love you too" she said as we walked out of the tent.

**CHARLIE POV**

I had no idea what was going on, Brax had organised some sort of a surprise and he wouldn't tell me what it was, I wasn't usually one for surprises but Brax's surprises were always the best. We drove a short distance before pulling up alongside the river "what are we doing here Brax?" I asked as he climbed out of the car and opened my door "come on" he said holding out his hand, I took it and let him lead me across the lush green grass. We walked for a few minutes before I saw a giant tree with lots of branches creating shade from the hot sun, we walked up to it and moved around the side and I gasped as I saw a large red and black checked picnic blanket spread out on the ground with a wicker basket and a small bunch of daisies resting on the top, surrounding the blanket were some small scatter cushions that I had brought "Brax it's beautiful" I whispered as I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him "well I can't take all the credit, Ruby and Bella helped me" he said and I giggled "I thought you were in a prank war with them" I said as we sat down "I am but you are also on their team as well, we put the pranks aside when push comes to shove" he said and I laughed "well that's good then" I smiled kissing him again.

We sat for a while enjoying the breeze and the view before Brax broke the silence "wanna go for a swim?" he asked and I smiled "sure" I said standing up and pulling my top over my head, Brax scooped me up in his arms and ran towards the water throwing me in. I surfaced a few seconds later laughing my head off as I flicked water at Brax "oh is that how it's going to be?" he said cheekily as he ducked under the water, I looked around for him when I felt his hands around my waist lifting me into the air and hurling me a few metres away. I laughed as he got closer to me only to lift me up and pull me into him, he kissed me forcefully as I dragged my hand through the water and flung it at him causing him to pull back and grin cheekily "ooh not wise Mrs Braxton" he said and I laughed before swimming away quickly, I felt Brax behind me as he grabbed my arms and pulled me around to face him, he kissed me gently as we floated to the surface.

Brax and I were lying face up in the water floating around, I felt Brax grab my hand and I gave it a gentle squeeze as his head gently bumped mine "this has been so much fun baby" I said and I knew he was smiling "yeah it's been great, since Mckenzie we don't get to do this often" he said and I flipped over before wading over and placing my hands on his chest "yeah I know, I mean I love Kenzie and I wouldn't change a thing but I really do miss our 'us' time" I said and Brax stood up "then let's make a deal" he said and I frowned confused "let's make a deal that we will make time for us to have our time together" he said and I smiled "yeah like date night" I said and he nodded "exactly, we will have a date night or day at least once a week and we will spend spare time together during the week" he said and I nodded holding out my hand "okay you've got a deal Mr Braxton" I smiled as he took my hand and shook "thank you Mrs Braxton" he said as he yanked me forward kissing me softly.

**BELLA POV**

I was lying on the sandy bank of the lake between Cooper's legs as he played with my fingers "it's so quiet out here" he whispered and I laughed "I know, when we used to come out here when Case and I were kids we used to go fishing off the dock" I said and Cooper remained quiet "what's fishing like?" he whispered and I sat up looking at him "you've never been fishing?" I asked stunned "no" he said quietly "how come?" I asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze " my dad never took me and can you really see my mum touching dead fish?" he asked and I laughed lightly "well then I am going to show you" I said standing up and holding out my hands "what?" he asked "you've never been fishing and I am going to teach you how" I said simply and Cooper smiled "I love you" he said standing up "well that's good cause I love you too" I smiled as we walked up to the cars to get the fishing gear.

We sat on the edge of the dock with our feet dangling over the edge as I showed Cooper how to put a hook on and to bait it "you know you are so different to anyone I've ever known" he said and I looked up "what?" I asked smiling "you are like every guys dream girl, you go camping, play pranks, you can touch dead fish without squealing like a two year old and you're hot" he said cheekily and I laughed "so every guy wants a girl who touches dead fish and goes camping?" I asked he smiled "no I mean that you are willing to give things a try, you aren't a stereotypical girly girl you know" he said and I nodded "well growing up with three brothers will do that to ya" I said laughing as I threw my line out "but at the same time I like shoes, shopping and that sort of stuff" I said and he nodded "yeah but you're not high maintenance" he said and I laughed "what have all your other girlfriends been high maintenance?" I asked and he nodded "yeah well they have all been family friends who have million dollar trust funds, I never met a girlfriend in a party store before" he said and I laughed "yeah do you remember that?" I asked and he nodded "of course I do" he said and I looked at him "seriously?" I asked surprised "yeah, Ruby was wearing a lion costume and you were wearing that devil costume" he said with a cheeky grin and I laughed "so you remember the costume but that wasn't when we met" I said and he nodded "I know, that was just when I first saw you. I was so nervous" he said and I laughed "what from just looking at me?" I asked and he nodded again "yeah well you are so out of my league" he said and I burst into laughter "Cooper out of all my boyfriends you are the most normal" I said and he shook his head "you seriously should be dating the football players and the popular guys" he said and I giggled.

"well glad you think so" I said "you know when I ran into you in that dressing room I actually couldn't speak" he said and I looked at him "I had no idea what to say to you so that I wouldn't sound like a complete tool" he said and I giggled "seriously?" I asked and he nodded "yeah I mean I thought anything I was going to say would sound stupid, I couldn't believe it when you actually spoke to me" he said and I shook my head "I didn't give you my number, I made you find out for yourself – which you didn't by the way" I said and he laughed "that was a fluke that I ran into you in the video store" he said and I nodded "but I am glad you did" I said and he smiled "me too, more than you'll ever know" he said and I laughed .

**RUBY POV**

Casey, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and I were all playing Monopoly while the kids slept. I was my turn and I was currently in the lead with Heath following close behind, I rolled two sixes and cheered, throwing my hands up as I quickly moved my marker forward twelve "and I passed Go again – that will be $1OO dollars please banker" I said holding my hand out in front of Bianca who sighed and passed me the paper money "this is so not my game, I get to choose the next game" she said and I laughed "you'll never beat me" and Heath scoffed "you haven't won yet Buckton" he said as he rolled the die and moved a few spaces, landing on one of my houses "ah! I will take my rent now" I said smugly holding out my hand. Heath rolled his eyes and handed me some money before leaning back on his elbows.

After a few more turns I had won and I was not going to let anyone forget it "okay so what game is it now Bianca?" I asked and she pulled out Yahtzee "ooh I love this game – you'll never beat me" I said and Bianca laughed "yeah right little one this is my game" she said handing out the pads and pencils. We finished playing and unfortunately I had lost "so what were you saying about never being beaten?" Bianca asked smugly "yeah, yeah" I said and she laughed "I am Queen Bianca – the best board gamer ever, no-one will ever beat me" she said dancing around "oh yeah right Bianca!" I scoffed "aw is someone a sore loser?" she asked and I flicked my head away "no but I think it was just a fluke that you won" I said holding my head up high "oh a fluke, yeah right. I am Queen Bianca the best board gamer in the universe" she said and I rolled my eyes before walking off into the tent.

**So what did you think? A bit of CHAX a bit of COLA and a bit of group fun. I like writing the chat between Bella and Cooper about when they first met, I hope it sort of gives you an insite into how Cooper feels about her and how he thinks about her. Writing the CHAX part was fun because it was just them relaxing, not being parents of giving advice just being a young fun loving couple who got to let loose. I am going to try and write more of those sort of things regularly but I do have a lot of ideas for the younger guys and of course there will be more HEANCA because of the upcoming wedding which I have just started to do research into (dresses etc.) Also I have an interesting (hopefully) storyline coming up for Bella and Cooper, it's not overly dramatic but it will show a different side to their relationship (I hope!) Okay so please review or PM and tell me what you think! Happy Easter guys, Dannielle xoxo**


	86. Pranks and Seduction

**Hi all, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**HEATH POV**

Brax, Casey and I all snuck into the girls toilet block, we each were carrying a small bucket. We set to work arranging out latest prank that we knew would creep the girls out. We walked out of the toilet blocks and ran straight into Cooper "hey guys" he said as he looked at the now empty buckets in our hands "hey mate, feel like joining in the prank war?" I asked and Brax and Casey nodded "yeah the girls are ganging up so you want to join?" Brax asked and Cooper looked unsure "I don't know, you won't hurt them or anything will you?" he asked and we knew he was worried about Bella finding out "nah mate we don't go that far" I said and he nodded "alright then" he sighed as we filled him in on the latest prank. Half an hour later the girls went over to the toilets for a shower, we heard four ear piercing screams as the girls flew out of the toilets, jumping and leaping all over the place "you put FROGS in our bathroom!" Ruby squealed as she brushed something from her hair "yeah it was a good idea hey" I said and they all looked up furiously "you're going to pay for this one" Bella said and the girls nodded as they went into our bathroom for a shower while we plotted our next prank.

**BELLA POV**

I knew Cooper had joined the boys team but I wasn't mad, he was just having fun and at the end of the day that was all this was fun. While we were in the bathroom we discussed what we would do to the boys as payback, we decided on a few small pranks to throw them off guard while we worked on a major prank. We all walked across the grass to the guys, I sat down between Cooper's legs while the other girls sat with their partners. Everyone chatted for a while before the boys decided to head over for a shower, they took their towels and clean clothes and headed over with their soap and shampoo while us girls sat and waited. We crept over to the toilets and waited until we heard all the showers turn on before creeping inside and stealing their towels, clean clothes and dirty clothes. We hurried out of the bathroom trying to contain our giggles as she rushed across the grass and stuffed the clothes in our tents. We took this opportunity to do step two of our plan and we got to work switching the salt and sugar, it was one of the oldest tricks but it was one of the funniest and we knew the boys would never expect it. "CHARLIE!" Brax yelled and she smirked "BIANCA!" Heath screamed as we waitied for the rest "RUBY!" Casey bellowed "BELLA!" Cooper yelled and we burst into giggles as we heard the boys cursing and swearing trying to work out what to do, we walked over to the toilet block and Charlie spoke up "what's up Brax" she said innocently "like you don't know, where are my clothes?" he asked and she covered her mouth to smother her giggles "I don't know where did you leave them?" she asked and he sighed "seriously it's cold" he said and she again covered her hand with her mouth "sorry baby I don't know, goodnight" she said moving back behind Bianca as she stepped forward.

"what's going on Heath?" she asked and Ruby stepped up beside her "yeah Case what's going on?" she asked smirking "you know! You stole our clothes" Heath said "yeah" Casey added and I laughed "wow what an accusation, you think that too Cooper?" I asked smiling "seriously Bella, give us our clothes" he pleaded and I felt slightly sympathetic "we don't have them" Bianca said and I nodded "yeah" I said "but there are some clothes out here" Ruby said as we all yelled goodnight and ran across the grass giggling. We all zipped up our tents so the boys thought we were in bed and hid with our flashlights, surely enough Heath ventured out of the toilet block with a bath mat around him as he searched for his clothes, Brax, Casey and Cooper followed as we jumped out shining the spotlight on them "GOTCHA!" we screamed and the looked at us like dear caught in headlights, laughing we made our way over to them and handed them their clothes as the quickly scurried into the bathroom to change.

I had gone into our tent and changed into my black sleep pants and my red bra when Cooper entered the tent looking mad "oh poor baby" I smirked and he frowned "seriously why did you do that!" he whispered fiercely "it's a prank Cooper" I joked sitting on the mattress and moving the blankets back "I know but it's embarrassing, you're brothers have seen all the before, I am not related to them I don't want them seeing me naked" he said and I laughed "I have" I smirked and I looked over at me "yeah well that's different" he said and I moved over behind him sliding my hands down over his shoulders and his chest "how can I make it up to you?" I whispered seductively as I kissed his neck "no, no, no that won't get you out of it this time" he said moving away and I smirked "you sure" I asked raising an eyebrow "yep" he said and I smirked "well okay" I said as I stood up and removed my pyjama pants "what are you doing?" he asked watching me "well if you don't want to do anything I am just going to go to bed" I sighed as I crawled onto the mattress "you never sleep like that" he said and I smiled "well maybe if my boyfriend was interested in me then I wouldn't have to do this by myself, he could do it for me" I said unclipping my bra, he groaned "this isn't fair" he said looking away as I kissed his neck "mm, life's not fair" I whispered as he moved his head and kissed me roughly "that's more like it" I mumbled as he pushed me back against the mattress.

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax hadn't yet come into the tent but I knew he wasn't far away. I had just pulled my denim shorts off when he came through the tent flap "that wasn't funny" he said but stopped when he saw me "oh you trying to distract me" he said gesturing to my half naked attire "no I was changing, but I can distract you if you like" I said moving towards him "no I'm still mad at you" he said moving away "oh come on baby it was a joke, you put frogs in our bathroom – you had to realise we would play hard" I said and he sighed lightly "I guess" he said as I slowly moved closer to him "so you want to be distracted?" I asked sliding my hands under his shirt and lifting it up his body "mm, maybe this once – but you have to be quiet, these wall are paper thin" he joked lifting my up and placing me on the mattress "yes sir" I saluted kissing him.

**RUBY POV**

Casey had come into the tent a few minutes ago and hadn't said anything "Case are you mad at me?" I asked and he looked over bursting into laughter "did you see Heath's face" he gasped and I laughed with him "yeah it was hilarious" I said and he nodded "no I'm not mad at you, I think you girls just pulled of one of the greatest pranks ever" he said "you think?" I asked and he nodded "yeah but you know we will have to get you back" he said and I nodded "yeah I know" I said as I snuggled up to Casey "seriously the look on Heath's face just won't leave my mind, he looked like a deer caught in headlights" he said and I laughed "yeah but you all did, but I admit Heath's face was the funniest" I said and I felt him nod "yeah for sure" he said as he twirled my hair around his finger "this is so great just having fun and laughing!" he said and I nodded "yeah it feels great to be happy again" I said "mm, that it does" Casey replied as we drifted off to sleep.

**BIANCA POV**

I was sitting in bed reading my bridal magazine when Heath came in "still mad?" I asked and he shook his head "no" he said crankily "yeah right" I laughed as I flicked through my mag, marking pages as I went "you know I wanted to work out a date for the wedding" I said and he looked over "yeah" he said "mm, I was thinking maybe November" I said "yeah but it has to be before Bella's birthday" he said and I looked up "oh yeah, that's the 24th right" I said and he nodded "oh come on baby it was a prank, you played one on us" I said "yeah but we didn't make you run outside naked" he said and I laughed "no but we had to kick it up a notch" I said and he nodded "yeah I guess, but this just mean we have to as well." He said and I nodded against his shoulder "well in the meantime maybe I should make it up to you" I whispered kissing his neck.

**What did you all think, I like playing the pranks on the boys from Bella's point of view because she started the war so it makes more sense to me. I am really struggling to find the right balance between each characters, one minute there is too much COLA with people wanting less and others wanting more, then people want more CHAX but still want COLA too then people want more RASEY etc. I am not complaining I am just letting you know that as a writer, it is hard to balance each character/couple evenly especially when I have more storylines and ideas for one particular character/couple. I would also like to point out that when I started this story I said that the main character would be Bella (the reason I made the story) since she was the one that came into the story and the other characters were more secondary but it was a CHAX story because it involves them and Bella isn't a real character (unfortunately). Of course I am trying to include more storylines with the other characters but I am struggling a bit for ideas and I am also conflicted as to when I should end this story, I want to finish before it gets to the point where people don't want to read and find the storylines boring. But I have decided to do a spin off, maybe for each couple but I am unsure yet. Anyway please review or send a PM and tell me what you thought! Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: Check out my blog, the link is on my profile page!**


	87. Centre Of Attention

**Hi everyone, I would just like to take this opportunity to run something by you all. I have been thinking and I have come up with two COLA spin offs, they will be solely based on Bella and Cooper and they are really different. I am not 100% sure on the details but I just wanted to see if any of you would read a fic solely based on Bella and Cooper – of course Charlie, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey will feature but it is really just about COLA. So please let me know in your reviews what you think and whether you would be interested in reading, I may even select a few of my favourite reviews and send them a sneak peek to see if they like it so everyone use your login to review for the chance to get a sneak peek and check your inbox! And also glad everyone is as disgusted by this whole Leah and Brax thing as I am! Okay now on with the story. Review please, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

The next morning we were all sitting around the fire pit eating breakfast, the boys made their coffee as I was feeding Mckenzie "ERGH!" Brax spat "what?" I asked confused "it's salty" he said and I laughed "oh yeah, we switched the sugar and salt last night" I said and he rolled his eyes. Bella appeared a short time later wearing a pair of long sleep pants and one of Cooper's shirts, Cooper trailed behind her as they both sleepily stumbled over to the fire pit "morning" I said cheerfully "mm" Bella mumbled and Cooper waved, I chuckled as I continued to feed Mckenize. Once everyone was awake and alert I decided to put something on the table "so today I was thinking we could have a picnic lunch up there a bit and go swimming or play a game" I said and everyone nodded "yeah it sounds like fun" Bianca said a mouth full of toast "yeah we're in" Ruby said referring to Casey "us too" Bella said and Cooper nodded. I smiled before standing up and going to get the picnic basket.

We walked up to the picnic spot Brax and I had lunched at the other day, Ruby was holding Mckenzie's hand as she stumbled clumsily along beside her with Casey keeping a firm grip on her other hand keeping her upright "mamma look" she said and I smiled "yeah baby soon you'll be able to walk all on your own like a big girl hey" I said and she giggled "Mcsie a big girl!" she cheered and we laughed, she still couldn't pronounce we name so she Mc-sie which Brax and I though was funny and Ruby and Bella had taken to calling her that as a nickname. It wasn't long before we arrived at the tree and set everything up, I had Mckenzie sitting up surrounded by a few pillows with her favourite elephant teddy "shit!" Mckenzie said happily and I gasped "Mckenzie Isabella Braxton" I cried and she looked up with her big blue/green eyes "oopsies" she said giggling as she thrashed her elephant around "we don't say that word Missy okay?" I said and she nodded "kay mamma" she shrugged "we don't say what?" Heath asked walking up to the blanket "shit!" Mckenzie repeated "Mckenzie!" I cried "sorry mamma" she said smiling and I giggled "she is definitely a Braxton, Bella used to say that too" he said and I laughed as I pictured a baby Bella swearing at random.

I laid out lunch on the blanket and put some cheese on a cracker for Mckenzie "you want some cheese Kenzie?" I asked offering her the cracker, she took it and smiled before pulling the cheese off with her little hand and throwing the cracker away before shoving the cheese in her mouth, she giggled madly, he mouth full of cheese and her face covered with cheese crumbs "nummie, mummy" she said and I laughed "want some more?" I asked and she nodded eagerly "more, more, more!" she cheered and I looked at her seriously "p-wease mamma" she said holding out her little hand as I placed a small slice of cheese in it and she repeated her previous step "you're just like your daddy" I smiled placing a kiss on her forehead "DADDY!" she shrieked and I laughed, she had been calling Brax daddy recently but each time she said it she would screech it in a high pitched voice and hold her hands up, Brax popped his head around the tree and she burst into laughter "someone call me?" he asked smiling as Mckenzie giggled away like an idiot "DADDY!" she screeched again and he laughed scooping her up in his arms "cheese daddy!" she said patting her face and then his "cheese nummy" she said and Brax nodded "yes it is, you're just a cheeky monkey" he said and she giggled, kicking her legs "c-weeky mo-wnkey" she said and he laughed "that's right baby" he said taping her nose "have you been good for mummy while I have been setting stuff up?" he asked and she gave him a toothy grin "nup, nup" she said and he laughed "you're definitely a Braxton" he said and I nodded "Heath said that same thing" and Mckenzie laughed "Mc-sie Bra-wxton" she said and we laughed "that's you baby girl" Brax said and she nodded pointing her little fingers at herself.

**RUBY POV**

Bella, Casey, Cooper, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and I were all standing knee deep in the water letting the eels swim through our legs, we could hear Mckenzie's laughter getting closer and soon she came stumbling around the tree holding Brax and Charlie's hands "WUBY" she squealed and I turned around, we all walked out of the water and I bent down onto my knees and held my arms out "Mckenzie!" I squealed back matching her voice and she laughed, throwing her head back. She let go of Charlie and Brax's hands and stumbled forward "SHE'S WALKING!" Charlie cried and Brax raced to get the video camera as Mckenzie stumbled over to me and flopped into my arms "I WALKIE" she cried and we all cheered "you are such a clever girl Kenzie!" I said scooping her up and hugging her tightly "I know" she said and we all laughed "I WANNA SWIM!" she cried throwing her hands up "well okay then" I said setting her on the ground as Brax came back with the camera "daddy! Whas dat?" she said as she clumsily stumbled over to her dad "this baby girl is a camera" he said kneeling down "say hi" he said and she held her hand up and wave "HI!" she squealed looking around "who here? " she asked and we laughed "no-one you say hi to the camera" he said and she looked confused "k, hi cam-wa" she said and we laughed. She grabbed the waistband of she shorts and pulled them down revealing her swimming nappy and tried to pull her top over her head "mamma it stuck" she said and Charlie laughed as she quickly tugged it off Mckenzie's head.

Mckenzie stumbled over and grabbed my hand and took a hold of Bella's and ran to the water, when we didn't move she stopped and turned to face us, crossing her arms over her chest "why no moving" she said and Charlie held up her floaties "woopsies" she laughed as Charlie slid them up her arms, she took our hands again and this time we let her lead us into the water "OOH COLD, MAMMA COLD" she squealed jumping up and down in the water before she fell flat on her face in the water "woopsies" she said standing up again, she walked further out into the water with Bella and I following her "MAMMA ME SWIMMING LOOK MAMMA, DADDY LOOK!" she squealed as Brax and Charlie walked into the water "yeah clever girl" Brax and Charlie said reaching us "B-wella" she said looking over a Bella and squinting "yes" Bella said "I swimming" she said and we laughed "yeah I know, aren't you just the cleverest little princess ever" she said and Mckenzie nodded "yeah" she said as she kicked her legs.

We were sitting on the blanket eating lunch when Mckenzie piped up "LOOK AT MOI" she cried and everyone looked "LOOK AT MOI" she repeated and we laughed "KIMMY LOOK AT MOI" she cheered and we burst into laughter "Bella you got her started on this" Brax said and Bella laughed "what can I say, she's got good taste hey princess" she said looking at Mckenzie "yeah, yeah, yeah!" she cheered pumping her little arms, Bella laughed and held her hand out, Mckenzie flung her arm back and slapped it down on Bella's palm, which didn't hurt cause she isn't that strong and she cried "HIYA!" as she brought her hand down, we all laughed as we watched the little girl act like a complete moron and have everyone eating out of the palm of her hand.

**What did you think? Lots of Mckenzie but I got started and the ideas about her just kept flowing, I picture her as such a cute little mix of Charlie and Brax. I imagine her with Charlie's skin and blue-ish eyes with hits of green, blonde hair (from the Braxton's – Bella), and Brax's cheeky grin and cute rosy cheeks. I don't picture her being too chubby but just having average baby chub. I hope you liked this, the next chapter will be the last for the camping trip (at the moment) and then I will get on with some other stuff and of course drama. Please review and let me know what you think of a COLA only spin off plus your thoughts on this chapter. Please review, the more reviews the quicker the updates! Dannielle xoxo**


	88. Penthouse

**Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews and responses to my question about a COLA spin off. I am glad that you would all read it (yay!) I have decided to hold a sort of competition, if you would like to read a sneak peek of one of the stories about COLA (I will choose which one) then all you have to do is leave a comment containing the word 'COLA' (it doesn't have to be in caps if you forget) – that's all so simple, you just comment and put the word COLA in. It doesn't have to make sense you could tell me what you think about the chapter and just have COLA at the end somewhere. I am going to choose 3 people per story so there will be six lucky winners and they will be announced in chapter 90! So that means you have two chapters to enter and the winners will be announced in the Author Note of chapter 90. Of course you have to be signed in so I can PM the sneak peek to you but aside from having the word COLA in it there are no rules. It's that simple. I just thought it would be a bit of fun and something different so that everyone had a fair chance of getting a look at the sneak peek. Please note: Winners will be chosen at random. Okay now on with the chapter – please review for your chance to win! Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It had been two days since we had returned home from camping and I had barely heard from Cooper. No texts, calls, Facebook messages or emails and I was getting worried, I walked out of the diner carrying a takeaway flat white when I heard someone calling me "BELLA!" I turned around and saw Cooper walking towards me with a grin on his face "hey" he said and I just started at him "what?" he asked frowning and I rolled my eyes "this is the first I hear from you in two days and all you've got to say is hey" I said mimicking him "look I know I haven't called but I have a good reason" he said and I raised my eyebrows "oh yeah what's that?" I asked shifting to the other foot "I moved out of my parents place" he said and I looked up at him shocked "you what!" I asked and he nodded "yeah, yesterday – I moved into a flat" he said and I just blinked "are you kidding me?" I asked and he laughed "no come on I'll show you" he said grabbing my hand and tugging me away.

We arrived at a neat three storey apartment building that overlooked the beach "my parents are paying the rent" he said and I nodded as I looked out the car window at the sleek and stylish white building. I climbed out of the car and took Cooper's hand as he lead me over to the door where a man in a black suit opened the door for us "Mr Harding, lovely lady you have with you this morning" he smiled politely "yeah Reggie this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella this is Reggie, the doorman" he said and I smiled "hi" I said extending my hand and he gently shook it as we walked into the building. Cooper pressed the open button of the elevator and we stepping inside, the shiny gold doors closing us into a small wooden room with thick black carpet. Cooper pressed the button with the number 3 on it and we began to rise, the doors pinged open and we stepped out into the cool hall, there were only three doors in the large square room and I realised that these were the penthouse suites. We walked to the door with the number 24 on it and I smiled "when I saw that I knew I had to have it" he said and I laughed as we walked through the large white door.

My sandals hit the clean, shiny white marble tiles and I looked around, we were standing in a small foyer that had a dark wood table sitting below a large framed square mirror, a vase held white and yellow tulips and a photo of the Harding family sat beside it, Cooper took my hand and led me through the foyer into the hall which had family photos scattered along the pearly cream coloured walls. We walked into the living room and my jaw dropped slightly. I the centre of the living room was a large beige rug with a rectangular black wood coffee table on the top. A large blue/grey L shaped couch sat just behind it and a large U shaped television unit sat against the wall filled with DVD's and games. A giant flat screen TV was mounted on the wall about the entertainment unit. The dining room was beside the kitchen and a dark wood circular dining table sat in the middle with bright blue cushions on the chairs. A white vase sat in the centre of the table with bright blue and purple iris in it. The kitchen was huge and white with a long L shaped counter separating the kitchen from the living room with a wall backing the benches. A long breakfast bar sat on the opposite of the kitchen facing the dining room and there were four black stools with bright blue cushions like the dining table. The cupboards where a bright white with frosted glass and a large bay window overlooked the beach from the sink. A wall of glass folding doors led out onto a medium sized deck with a cute little black steel table and chair set with a small pillar candle in the middle. Black bar railings surrounded the balcony protecting anyone from falling off but still allowing you to view the beautiful beach and receive the gentle breeze.

"Cooper this place is amazing" I gasped looking up at him "yeah well you haven't seen it all yet, I want to show you my favourite room" he said grinning cheekily as he dragged me down the hall that was off the living room. We passed two spare rooms, one was filled with girly things which I guessed was Natayaliah's room and the other room was the office. The bathroom was bright blinding white with aqua blue accents and Cooper's room was off to the right. He pushed open the door and I blinked. The walls were painted a gorgeous shimmery golden brown and there was a wall of glass windows and doors that led onto a small private balcony, thick cream coloured block out drapes were pushed to the side and a large king sized bed sat in the centre just below and long rectangular window. A black cushion studded bedhead backed the bed which was covered in a light brown almost beige bedspread with a black swirl pattern with aqua leaves. Two dark wood night tables sat on either side of the bed with a cream coloured drum shade lap on each, I noticed a silver photo frame with red stained glass roses in the corners, the picture in it was of Cooper and I on the beach, I was laughing and wearing my black crocheted cover-up and white bikini. Looking to the other side of the room I saw another large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall below a long set of dark wood dressers. There were two small doorways, one lead off into a private ensuite with a large spa bath, double vanity with a mirror wall and a shower and toilet in the other corner. The other doorway led into a large walk-in robe.

I laughed and shook my head as I turned back to Cooper who had shut the door "of course you would get to live in a penthouse suite after just moving out of his parent home" I said as he walked towards me and slid his hands around my waist "yeah well now we have a place with no-one to interrupt us" he said as he started kissing my neck "yeah you know I'm still mad at you for not calling me" I said letting my eyes close as he continued to kiss my neck "well I was going too but I was just so tired – I can make it up to you now though" he said as I felt him smile against me. I pulled him back to me as kissed him gently "okay but you have a lot of making up to do" I murmured against his lips as he lifted me off the floor.

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax was working at the restaurant today and everyone else was out. It was just Mckenzie and I and I decided I would make a cake. I grabbed a cookbook from the shelf and got out the ingredients, I followed the recipe exactly and soon ended up with a cake like mixture "you've got a clever mummy" I said looking at Mckenzie who was chewing on her toy telephone "c-wever mamma" she said laughing at I poured the mixture into the pan and slid it into the oven. I took Mckenzie into the lounge room and pulled out some puzzles while the cake cooked. "it goes here mamma" Mckenzie said pushing a piece into its spot "clever girl" I said smiling and she nodded "c-wever Mc-sie" she said and I laughed "that you are" I said continuing to play with the pieces "burnies mamma" Mckenzie said 10 minutes later "what baby girl?" I asked "burnies" she repeated holding her nose "oh shit the cake" I gasped jumping up and running into the kitchen "shit!" Mckenzie said as she stumbled into the kitchen "shit, shit, shit!" she continued "MCKENZIE!" I shouted and her face crumpled as I opened windows and doors to the let the black smoke out "oh baby, mummy's sorry. I didn't mean to shout" I said crouching down in front of her and holding out my arms, she stumbled forward and fell into them pressing her little body against my chest as she started to cry "Mc-sie dorry" she said and I smiled "no baby you didn't do anything wrong mummy's sorry" I said stroking her rapidly growing blonde hair "Mc-sie not bad?" she sobbed pushing herself up and looking at me, her cute tearstained face and watered blue-green eyes made my heart melt "no princess, you're not bad – not at all" I said pulling her into me again and breathing in her strawberry shampoo "mummy sad" she asked looking up at me "yeah mummy sad, the cake burned" I said and she giggled "we make ano-ver one – mamma no cry" she said and I smiled "you're right baby we'll just make another one" I said picking her up and setting her on the bench as we got the ingredients for another cake.

**What did you think? I decided to skip the home journey of the camping trip and go with this. I wanted to show Cooper becoming more independent and showing him growing as a person because of Bella. I also wanted to write a little mother daughter time between Charlie and Mckenzie since I haven't done much of that so far. I am planning on putting in a part with Charlie spending time with both her daughters and Brax spending time with Mckeznie and Ruby as well. I will also be adding in some sweet emotional stuff soon as well that I hope you all like and find emotional! Okay so review and tell me your thoughts and don't forget about the competition. Remember, if you would like to read a sneak peek of one of the stories about COLA (I will choose which one) then all you have to do is leave a comment containing the word 'COLA' (it doesn't have to be in caps if you forget) – that's all so simple, you just comment and put the word COLA. I will be choosing 3 people per story so there will be six lucky winners and they will be announced in chapter 90! Review guys! Dannielle xoxo**

**PLEASE NOTE:**_**ALL COMPETITION WINNERS WILL BE CHOSEN AT RANDOM AND NO FAVOURITISIM WILL BE SHOWN! THANK YOU.**_


	89. Remembering Grandma

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who entered the competition, this is the last chance to win so remember to review and make sure the word COLA is somewhere in that review to go into the draw to win. Please remember guys that I will need to PM you to send you the sneak peek if you win so I need you to sign into your account if you have one. I hope you like this chapter and then next chapter – with the winners will be up soon! Enjoy, enter and review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was standing in the hall of Cooper's apartment, my arm firmly in Cooper's grasp "Cooper let me go" I laughed as he held onto me like a two year old "I don't want you to go" he sulked "I have to, I'll come back later" I promised tugging my arm "no" he said pouting and I laughed "you're such a baby" I said and but he refused to let go "well come with me then" I said hoping her would release me "we'll come back here after right?" he asked hopefully and I sighed before nodding and walking to the front door. We pulled up at the house and as we got closer to the door I could smell burnt, we walked through the kitchen to find Charlie standing at the kitchen bench with a cake and a large bowl of white frosting, clumps of frosting were in her hair and Mckenzie sat of the floor sucking on the spatula "Charls" I said stiffiling laughter as she turned to face me, she had smeared chocolate across her cheek and forehead and a crazy expression plastered across it "oh hey" she said before turning back to the cake and continuing to spread the thick creamy frosting "is something burnt?" I asked looking around "yeah I wanted to make a cake, the first three burned" she said and I laughed "three!" I repeated and she nodded "yeah" she replied continuing with her work. I shook my head before heading upstairs.

I changed quickly into a pair of light denim jeans and a white loose tank top, I grabbed my bag before dragging Cooper back downstairs "Charlie were going out for lunch, hey isn't it Mckenzie's nap time?" I asked and Charlie dropped the frosting knife "shit!" she said and Mckenzie looked up "naughty, naughty" she said waving the spatula from side to side "yes mummy's naughty come on it's time for your nap" she said lifting Mckenzie off the floor "thanks Bella, have fun and save room for cake" she said pointing to the kitchen. I nodded before heading back to the car, we walked into Angelo's less than 10 minutes later, Brax was behind the bar ignoring some drunk plastic woman "hey" I said putting my bag behind the counter as Cooper slid onto the stool "hey, you been home today?" he asked and I nodded as I tied the apron around my waist "yeah Charlie made a cake – well cakes" I said and he looked up "cakes?" he asked and I laughed nodding "yeah four, the first three burned but the last one turned out alright – well as far as I could tell it was frosted when I saw it" I said and he looked nervous "look it's okay I'll have the ambulance on standby" I giggled and Cooper looked up "she can't be that bad can she?" he asked and Brax and I stopped "dude you have no idea" Brax said and I laughed patting his arm before heading into the kitchen to deliver an order.

**HEATH POV**

Today was a special day and I was surprised that I hadn't heard from Bella yet. Today was the anniversary of our grandmothers death and we always celebrated it in a special way, I left Bianca with the twins and headed into the restaurant. I saw Bella and Brax standing behind the bar talking to Cooper "hey, you forgot what today is?" I asked and the both looked up confused while the thought. Bella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Brax sighed, dropping his head "oh my god how could I forget! I never forget!" she cried and I put my hand over hers "hey it's okay you've been busy" I said and Brax nodded "what's going on?" Cooper asked confused "today is the anniversary of our grandmothers death and I forgot" she said frowning. I knew she was beating herself up for forgetting but I was thinking of how we would celebrate "what are we going to do?" I asked and they both looked up.

A few hours later, once Bella and Brax had finished work we all met up at the beach, surfboards in hand. We waxed out boards and strapped on the ankle straps before paddling out to the ocean. We sat for a while sharing stories about our grandma and the wonderful things she did for us "I remember when I spray painted the neighbours garbage bins and grandma told them that she had seen some kids down the block do it" I said and the other laughed "yeah didn't they end up blaming it on their grandkids?" Brax asked and I nodded "yeah grandma chucked the spray cans over the fence and they got the blame although I think nana told them eventually" I said and the others giggled "You remember when she got me into singing lessons?" Bella asked and we nodded "are you kidding she bragged about her 'superstar granddaughter' for months!" I said and Brax nodded "she would be proud of you both" he said looking at Bella and Casey, the looked away and we stayed silent for a while. I knew Bella was still kicking herself because she had forgotten, he and gran were really close and she had taken it the hardest when she died.

We sat in the water for an hour, talking and remembering stories about of beautiful grandma. We had each bought out Hawaiian leis that were sitting on our surfboards "Gran always wanted to go to Hawaii, now she can" Bella said setting hers in the water and watching it bob gently in the waves, Casey, Brax and I released our "We love you gran" Casey said and Brax and I nodded before we all turned around and headed back to the shore, leaving our leis to float gently along the water to their next destination, our grandma floating along with them. Carefree and fun loving.

**Okay so what did you think? I have mentioned before the bond between Bella and her grandmother and I wanted to bring her up again and show how she really meant a lot to them all and how she impacted their lives. I know this one was short but I wanted to leave it at what I have done because I think it is just a really sweet family oriented chapter that I didn't want to ruin with anything else. I think it is just perfect the way it is. Now remember this is chapter 89 so this is the last chance to enter the competition to get a sneak peek of the COLA spin off. Now as mentioned previously all you have to do is review and mention the word COLA and you're in the running! Please remember guys that you need to sign in or use your member names so I can message you the sneak peek if you win! If you don't want to sign in just use your member name and I can find you in search! Review and good luck! Dannielle xoxo**

**PLEASE NOTE:**_**WINNERS WILL BE CHOSEN AT RANDOM AND NOT FAVOURITISIM WILL BE SHOWN! THANK-YOU.**_


	90. Spending Time With You

**Hey guys, well the competition is closed and I have selected the winners. I have a very intricate way of selecting the winners – I write the names on some paper, fold them up and throw them in my red and black stripy hand bag and pick them! WHEW! What a task :D Anyway the winners have been drawn and here they are, I have also given you all a sneak peek with the names of the stories so maybe you will get a clue from those :D And the winners are…..**

**Story Number 1: Fight For Us winners**

**Beebee483**

**ChipNuts**

**Mwlouy11**

**Story Number 2: Forget Me Not winners**

**Lazza77**

**Lyddie01**

**Littlemiss11**

**Congratulations guys, you should expect your sneak peek in your message inbox soon! Now the purpose of this competition was so that I can get feedback before I post them so if you could reply with your thoughts that would be great! I am posting this today and I am not too sure when the next update will be because I am flying out to Tasmania in about 3 hours for 2 ½ weeks so I will try and get updates up as per usual but if they are a bit spaced out sorry, but I will get some up! Thanks to everyone that entered and congrats again to the winners! Review everyone, Dannielle xoxo**

**BELLA POV**

We were all sitting around the dinner table, I was planning on staying at Cooper's for the night so I got up to leave when Charlie walked over to the table with the cake in her hands "ah, ah" she said placing it on the table "I made this and everyone is going to have some" she said and I smiled nervously. She cut everyone a slice and we grabbed our forks, everyone took the smallest bite possible and I was quite surprised when it tasted like cake "mm, this is good" Brax mumbled breaking off some more cake "yeah good job Charlz" I said and she smiled as everyone else congratulated her.

I pulled up outside of Cooper's building and headed up the lift. I knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds before it flung open and Cooper yanked me inside placing a firm kiss on my lips "you've been ages" he said and I rolled my eyes, still getting over the shock of the kiss "I was only a few hours" I said heading down the hall "I bought you some cake – the one Charlie made" I said as we walked into the kitchen. He gave me a nervous look "no don't worry I've tried it – it's yummy" I said jumping up on the counter. He opened the box and grabbed a spoon, breaking off a small piece he took a mouthful and nodded "mm it is good" he said and I leant forward "would I lie to you" I said cheekily, he broke off another piece of cake and lifted the fork to my mouth, my only option was to take it or have cake on my face so I took a bite and swallowed. Cooper leaned forward and I moved my head so his lips brushed my cheek, I smiled mischievously as he linked his arms around my lower back and pulled me forward, pressing me against him "are we going to play that way are we" he whispered centimetres from my face and I smiled "I don't know are we?" I whispered back poking out my tongue, he quickly moved forward kissing me forcefully as the kiss quickly deepened.

**HEATH POV**

I laid Imogen down in her crib as Bianca laid Jayden down, she sighed looking at me with a sad face. I moved forward pulling her into a hug and linking my arms at the bottom of her waist "what's wrong?" I asked and she frowned "they are growing up so fast, I remember begging everyone to push them out for me and now they are almost 2 months old" she sighed and I kissed her forehead "I know but that's what they say, at least we are lucky enough to be blessed with such beautiful well behaved kids" I said and she nodded "that's true" she replied as we walked out of the room.

We snuggled up on the couch and flicked on a movie "hey do you ever want more?" Bianca asked and I looked down "I don't know do you?" I asked and she sat up "kinda yeah" she smiled lightly and I grinned "that's good because I do too" I replied and her light smile broke into a grin "yeah?" she asked and I nodded "I had plenty of brothers and sisters and I thought it was great, always someone to play with, someone to talk to and when you get older you get to watch them get married, have their own kids – it's great. I'd love for Imogen, Jayden and Darcy to all have that" I said and she smiled "who knew Heath Braxton was such a softie" she said and I smiled "don't tell anyone I've got a reputation to protect" I said and she laughed settling herself into my side again.

**CHARLIE POV**

I settled Mckenzie down in her crib and walked into our bedroom to find Brax sitting on the bed reading a magazine "what are you doing" I asked climbing in beside him "I want to buy a boat" he blurted and I looked at him "you want to what" I asked and he nodded "yeah I think they are cool" he said and I shook my head amused "why do you suddenly want to buy a boat?" I asked and he showed me the magazine "Fishing Monthly" it read across the front "you seriously bought a magazine called Fishing Monthly" I asked and he nodded "I want one like this" he said moving the page into my view, I instantly noticed the girl in the bikini steering the boat and I raised my eyebrows "you know if you buy one she doesn't come with it" I said pointing at her and he grinned "oh well never mind" he said and I slapped his arm "I'm kidding baby" he said kissing my cheek "you better be" I said and he laughed "no-one will ever match up to you" he said and I smiled "I love you" I whispered and he smiled "that's good cause I love you too" he said as we snuggled up together.

**RUBY POV**

Casey and I were cuddled up watching a movie when I heard Casey snoring "hey" I whispered nudging him lightly, he didn't move "Casey" I said a bit louder. I laughed when he let out a large snore "Casey" I said again nudging him, still nothing. I pinched his arm and his eyes flicked open "huh? What's going on?" he asked confused and I laughed "you fell asleep on me, does that mean I'm a bad date?" I asked and he smiled "of course not" he said tightening his grip around my shoulder "you want to head up to bed?" I asked and he smirked "not like that you idiot you're falling asleep" I said and he shook his head "nah we'll wait til the end of the movie" he said pointing back to the TV screen "you know you don't have to stay up just because I am" I said and he nodded "yeah I do, I am your boyfriend and I want to protect you" he said and I laughed "protect me from what exactly Hulk?" I joked nudging his arm "I don't know, creeping invaders or fleshing eating monsters" he said and I laughed "Casey if you saw a flesh eating monster I am sure you would hide" I said and he frowned "I would not, I would take you then hide" he said confidently, moving his head higher. I laughed "oh how gentlemanly" I said and he nodded "of course madam!" he said and I laughed.

**How was that? I know it was short but I have to get ready to go to the airport and I wanted to get something up before I left. I hope you all like it, a bit of each couple/character. I am not 100% sure when my next update will be but it will be soon. Wish my luck on my terrifying plane trip (EEK!) and please review, again congratualtions to my winners and thank-you to everyone for entering your all fab! Review, Dannielle xoxo**


	91. Bailing You Out

**Hello everyone, so sorry for the lapse in updates. I am still on holidays but have found a spare moment to write. With all the family drama that comes with a holiday it has inspired me to write a new chapter. And to my competition winners who have yet to receive their sneak peeks, I promise you that it will be coming soon, I have them written in my head but I just have to write them out when I get a moment. I will try and write at least one of them after I finish this chapter but no promises about that. I do promise that I will try and get them to you as soon as I can! Who watched the Logies on Sunday – can you believe that Esther didn't win either of her awards, Congrats to Steve though but didn't Esther look absolutely STUNNING in her dress, I just thought she looked so amazing and the picture of elegance! Anyone else agree? Anyway please read and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing beside the bed. I rolled over and snatched it off the hook "hello" I mumbled into the receiver "I'm looking for a Miss Isabella Braxton" the voice said on the other end "hang on" I mumbled before flinging the blanket off of me and stumbling out the door "BELLA" I mumbled loudly. A few seconds later the door flung open and Bella appeared in the doorway "mm" she said rubbing her eyes wearily "phone" I said holding the receiver up, she nodded and headed back into her room, me returning to bed when I heard her pick up the phone in her room. I positioned myself comfortably between Brax and the pillows and closed my eyes when I heard Bella scream "WHAT!". My eyes flicked open and I sat up, Brax doing the same as we climbed out of bed and headed into the hall. Bella burst out of the room a furious look on her face "what happened?" Ruby asked walking out of her room "Cooper has been arrested!" she spat running a hand through her long blonde hair "what!" I asked shocked "yeah apparently when he was out last night at the club with his friends some chick accused him of attacking her" she said and we all stared in shock "so what is going to happen?" I asked and she shook her head "I have to go down and bail him out" she said "his parents are away for a while and he doesn't have anyone to get him out of there" she continued before returning to her room to change.

**BELLA POV**

I quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled a white tee over the top and slipped on my red converse sneakers before heading to the police station. I walked through the door a few minutes later and walked up to the front desk "Watson, what is going on?" I asked as Sargent Georgina Watson walked up the to counter "he has been arrested on suspicion of rape" she said quietly and I just stared "but he couldn't have" I said stunned "he claims he is innocent" she said and I nodded "do you think he is" I asked nervous about the answer "just between you and I, yes I do think he is innocent" she said and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding "I'll pay his bail" I said unzipping my bag "bail has been set at $5000" she said and my head flicked up "okay" I nodded pulling out my check book and scribbling on the check. I saw the surprised look on Georgina's face "you seriously want to cough up 5 grand?" she asked and I smiled "Watson that is nothing" I smiled snapping my check book shut and throwing it in my bag. I moved over to the seats that were positioned along the wall and sat down while I waited for Cooper to be released.

A short while later I heard the clanging of keys and metal and multiple footsteps, I looked up to see two officers walking Cooper down the corridor in handcuffs "why is he still locked up?" I snapped and the looked at each other "and you are?" the young male asked "I'm his girlfriend, I just posted his bail so let him go" I said sternly and they looked to Watson who had just walked out of her office "why is Mr Harding still in cuffs?" she asked and they quickly unlocked him. I nodded at Watson and mouthed 'thank-you' she nodded and smiled before returning to her office. I looked back to Cooper who was tired, worn out and nervous "I promise you I didn't do it" he said desperately and I stared back at him "I know" I whispered before walking around him and towards my car. I pulled up outside Cooper's apartment building and turned off the engine, we sat in silence for a moment before I felt Cooper's gaze on me "you think I did it don't you?" he whispered , his voice filled with sadness and hurt. I turned my head and looked at him "no I don't but you have to tell me what did happen that night" I said and he nodded as we climbed out of the car and headed for the entrance.

I gripped the coffee mug in my hands tightly as Cooper recalled the nights events. He left for the club at about 11pm and when they arrived they ordered some drinks, one of his mates was hanging around some of the girls and giving them a hard time so he tried to get him to leave them alone. Next thing he was getting everyone into the cabs and on their way home when he heard a woman sobbing, he found her and she started to scream and then the cops turned up. I couldn't understand what was going on, how could he be mistaken for a rapist when he was just trying to help. I felt Cooper take my hand and squeeze it tightly "I didn't do this" he said honestly, his blue eyes burning into my skull. I nodded "I know, but we have to prove it" I said looking over to the window, watching the ocean lap against the sandy shore, willing for it to give me the answer I was looking for.

**BRAX POV**

We had received a call from Bella letting us know that she had bailed Cooper out and would be home later. We were all still so shocked from what she had told us about him being arrested that we weren't really taking much in. I knew he couldn't have done it, I saw the way he treated Bella and the way he looked at her and respected her and I knew that this was just some silly mistake that would eventually blow over. I hoped. I looked up as Charlie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee, pulling up the seat beside me she looked over "do you think he did it?" she whispered almost too scared to put the question out there. I looked at her and shook my head "no I don't think he has it in him" I replied and she nodded "I don't think he did either, but what if no-one believes him and the truth doesn't come out? He could go to jail for a long, long time Brax" she said and I shook my head "well then we have to make sure that, that doesn't happen" I said and she frowned "how?" she asked as I sipped my coffee "we could ask Morag" I said and she nodded "she will help if she thinks he is innocent" she said pulling out her mobile.

An hour and a half later Morag Bellingham walked through our front door, briefcase in hand, flaming red hair tousled slight and dark golden bronze lipstick painted thickly across her thin lips. She sure looked scary and had a tough exterior but once you got to know her you understood that the fiery hair and blank expressionless face was all a façade and underneath was a woman who was good at her job, protective of her family and friends and fiercely vulnerable. She placed her black leather briefcase onto our table and sat in one of the chairs "so would someone like to tell me why I have been called here?" she asked and Charlie nodded "Bella's boyfriend has been arrested under suspicion of rape and we need you to help" she said and Morag blinked "who is this young man and is he innocent" she asked "His name is Cooper Harding and we think he is innocent" she said nodding and Morag raised her thin eyebrow "this young man wouldn't by any chance be related to a Mr Richard Harding would he?" she asked and we both nodded "yeah that's his father, why?" I asked and she shook her head "well I am just confused as to why I have been called since this young boy's father is a very well known, successful lawyer" she said folding her hands together "well his parents are away" Charlie said and Morag nodded "I see and you need someone who has a chance of getting this boy off" she said and we nodded "exactly" I said and she looked away "and may I ask where this young man is presently?" she said and Charlie looked down "he is at his apartment, Bella posted his bail and they are at his place, he doesn't know we called you yet" she said and Morag frowned slightly "I see, well may I suggest that you make this boy aware of what you two have been getting up too" she said and we both nodded as I stood up and made my way to the phone.

**So what did you think of that chapter? Do you like the idea of a bit of drama involving Cooper instead of it always being the Braxton's? Again sorry it's not the longest chapter and also for the lateness in updates but I will try and get another update written and up soon and I am trying to find some time to write the sneak peeks for the new story. I also have been developing a one-shot that will be coming up shortly so stay tuned for more on that! As usual please read and review, Dannielle xoxo**


	92. Shocks

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I found some more spare time on my holiday to write so here is another chapter. I hope you like it and I am really trying to get the sneak peeks written and sent out but I feel that this is my top priority at the moment and hopefully you are all happy with these updates and continue to be patient. Thank you to everyone for being such wonderful readers and reviewers and please continue! Also I got a review from Machecca95 who asked why Bella had so much money, it got me thinking that I hadn't really explained that and BANG this chapter popped into my head so thank you to Machecca95 you are a genius! Remember to review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I pulled into the driveway and looked over at Cooper who was nervously fiddling with his hands, I reached over and placed my hand over the top, stopping them. He looked up at me and smiled "she isn't that scary" I whispered and he laughed "I know you're scarier" he said and I gently tapped his hands and pretended to look hurt. He leaned over and placed his hand on my cheek before kissing me softly but intensely. I pulled back and looked at him "what was that for?" I asked softly and he took my hand and squeezed it "for being the best girlfriend ever" he said and I rolled my eyes before we got out of the car and headed up to the door.

I saw Morag sitting at the table, a coffee mug in her hand and Charlie and Brax nervously looking at us. I smiled warmly "hey guys" I said and they both relaxed slightly "Hi Belle, Cooper" Brax said standing up and kissing my cheek before pulling Cooper into a handshake/hug. I pulled up a seat and Cooper sat beside me as I finally looked over to Morag and nodded. "so I hear you've gotten yourself into some trouble Mr Harding?" Morag said and Cooper nodded timidly "that I have" he half whispered "well I am going to sort it out for you" she said and Cooper's face broke into a relieved smile.

**HEATH POV**

I was sitting out the back on the deck, a beer in my hand and I was staring out over the back garden "Heath?" I heard Bianca call "Heath" she said a little louder snapping me out of my trance "yeah" I called and she soon appeared in the doorway "what are you doing out here?" she asked moving to sit in the chair beside me "nothing, just thinking" I replied taking a swig of my beer "are you alright?" she asked and I nodded lightly "well that's bullshit" she said and I looked at her "what?" I asked and she shook her head "I know you and I know that you're lying" she answered and I let out a light laugh "I'm just confused about how Cooper got blamed for all this" I said honestly and she nodded "I know but it is her word against his and she is the victim" she said looking away and I cursed myself under my breath "hey I'm sorry, I totally forgot about…. You know" I trailed off "no it's fine" she said looking back at me and placing her hand over mine "you sure you're alright?" I asked and she nodded "sure" she said as we heard one of the twins start to cry "I'll get it" I said moving to the door "no I will" Bianca said standing up and hurrying inside. I sighed and shook my head as I sat back in the chair and finishing my beer.

**BELLA POV**

The meeting with Morag had gone well and we were not sitting on the couch in Cooper's apartment. I was curled up, tucked under his arms while we watched a movie. I could feel Cooper's heart beating faster and faster, I looked up to see him staring out the window, emotionless. I sat up and he snapped out of his trance "what's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head not saying a word "Cooper what is wrong?" I asked again and he sighed "I was thinking maybe we should take a break" he said quietly and I felt my stomach drop a thousand floors "what" I asked stunned "I think we should take a break" he repeated and I struggled to hold back the tears "you're breaking up with me?" I asked my voice breaking "well considering everything it's probably the best thing" he said and I continued to sit stunned, not knowing what to say or do so I did the first thing I could think of, I stood up and left as fast as I could.

I sat on my bed, thinking. I had no idea where any of this had come from, just hours ago we were fine. We laughed together, talked, joked and had fun. I just couldn't understand why he didn't what to be together any more. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, I looked at the called ID and frowned slightly, Logan's name popped across the screen and I pressed answer "Logan?" I asked "Hey Bella, long time to see" he said and I laughed lightly "what's up?" I asked "well I am in town for a few days so I was wondering if you wanted to catch up?" he asked and I stayed silent for a few moments "Bella?" Logan asked and I snapped out of my thoughts "ah yeah, I'm still here" I said "oh good, um I mean if you already have plans with Cooper then that's cool, maybe we can catch up some other time" he said quickly and I cringed at them mention of Cooper's name "ah no, that's sounds good. Shall we say Angelo's in half an hour?" I asked and Logan responded almost immediately "sure, sounds great. See you then" he said and I hung up 'am I doing the right thing?' I asked myself. I quickly shook off the thoughts and climbed off the bed to get ready.

I walked into Angelo's a short time later and instantly spotted Logan. I had changed into a yellow short thin strapped dress with a pair of ivory heels and a matching clutch. I smiled politely as I sat beside Logan "hi" I said and he smiled widely "hey, you look great" he said and I nodded in thanks but it didn't feel the same as when I was with Cooper. I pushed all thoughts of him aside and tried to enjoy the night with Logan. The night flew by in a slightly boring breeze as I listened to Logan brag on about himself. Sure he was nice and cute but he really like to talk about himself a lot. I pretended to listen and nodded at appropriate times, the whole while I couldn't keep my mind off Cooper. We had somehow ended up on the balcony and I had my third martini in my hand. I hadn't had any alcohol in almost 2 years and it all flew out the window in one night, I looked at Logan who was smiling at me "what?" I asked and he shook his head "nothing it's just Cooper doesn't know how lucky he is to have you" he said and I looked away "Cooper broke up with me" I said looking back at his stunned but happy face "when?" he asked "tonight" I said looking away but still catching his grin. I rolled my eyes when suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I was stunned but I knew that this wasn't what I wanted, there was no spark between us, when he kissed me it felt more cold and distant than when Cooper kissed me, it felt hot and exciting, it sent tingles through me and I knew Cooper was the one I wanted to be kissing now not Logan.

I quickly pulled back and put my drink on the table "oh come on you know there is something between us" he said holding his hands out "no there isn't, I'm in love with Cooper" I said shaking my head and grabbing my purse "where are you going?" he asked "where I should have been all along" I said running out of the restaurant.

**What did you think? I didn't want a major big fight between Bella and Cooper so I went with this. I hope you like it, I got it out as quickly as I could so I if there are mistakes then that is why. Please review everyone and I will try and get another chapter up soon. Review, Dannielle xoxo**


	93. Make Up's

**Hey everyone, reading my reviews I realised thanks to beebee483 that I forgot to put in the part about Bella's money. I had originally planned a whole different plan but as I started typing the one I went with popped in my head and I totally forgot about the previous idea! Sorry guys, and thank you for alerting me to it beebee483! Here is my next chapter, I have found some more free space on my holiday and am quickly writing this so please excuse any mistakes! Review please, Dannielle xoxo **

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I pulled up outside Cooper's apartment building and climbed out of the car, I stepped into the elevator and began to rise, I started wondering if I was doing the right thing but I continued on anyway. I stepped into the cooler hall and took a deep breath before knocking on Cooper's door. He had told me that I didn't need to knock but now that we were broken up I thought it was a good idea. He opened the door and looked slightly surprised "Bella" he said and I stood unsure of what to do. Everything I had thought of had just flown out the window the minute I saw him and now all I wanted to do was kiss him "why" I managed and he frowned "why what?" he replied and I rolled my eyes, my mouth suddenly remembering what it was really for "why is the sky blue! What do you think Cooper!" I cried and he looked down "come in" he said standing aside. I moved forward and brushed past his chest slightly, I restrained myself from looking at him and continued on down the hall. I walked into the living room and spun on my heel "so why?" I asked "because it's a good idea" he replied with a shrug "a good idea" I repeated slowly "yeah" he answered and I looked at him for a moment "you're lying" I said and his head flicked up "no I'm not" he replied and I smiled "yes you are" I answered "how do you know?" he shot back and I rolled my eyes "because I know you and I know when you are lying" I replied simply as I took a seat on the couch.

Cooper sat beside me with a sigh "it's the best thing for everyone" he said and I looked over at him "who says?" I asked and he shrugged "who says" I repeated sterner "your brother doesn't want you in anymore trouble and I get that, he says he knows I'm innocent but he said that while they prove it he doesn't want you stressed out even more" he said softly and I raised my eyebrows "and which brother said this" I asked and he looked up "oh no, no, no I am not telling you, you will just have a go at them" he said and I smiled "alright so one of my bonehead brothers told you that but why did you believe what he said" I asked and he looked at his hands "because I'm no good for you" he whispered and my mouth dropped slightly "you're no good for me" I repeated slowly and he nodded "you deserve someone who isn't going to drag you into their mess" he said and I tucked my legs underneath me "Cooper, what about me? I dragged you into my mess" I said and he nodded "but that's my job, I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around" he said and I moved forward "Cooper you do protect me but sometimes you need to let other take care of you for a while" I said and he looked up at me "I'm sorry" he whispered "do you really not want to be with me" I asked sitting back slightly "no! I love you but I just feel that maybe going through all of this you will change your mind about me" he said softly and I smiled "that will never happen" I said and he looked at me "how can you be so sure" he asked and I shook my head "because no matter what happens, I will always know the real you" I said and he smiled "why do I deserve anyone like you" he asked taking my hand.

I felt a pang of guilt as he touched me and I realised I had to tell him the truth "Cooper tonight I went out with Logan" I said and he looked at me, urging me to go on "he kissed me" I said and he dropped my hand "did you kiss him back?" he asked and I shook my head "no! in fact that is what made me come here, I realised that's not what I wanted" I said and he nodded "so there is nothing between you two?" he asked and I again shook my head "not even a little bit" I said and he smiled sitting beside me "good because I hate to share" he whispered as he leant forward and kissed me softly. I felt that magical sparkle run through me, the fireworks explode in the background and my legs go weak and I knew this was where I was supposed to be.

**COOPER POV**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I sat up and looked around, Bella's dress was still on the floor from where it was taken off and her shoes were still lying on the floor so where was she? I climbed out of bed and looked in the bathroom – nothing so I ventured down the hall when I realised where she was – the kitchen. I walked out of the hall to see her standing at the bench, her back facing me in my long sleeve button up shirt and her underwear. _'god she is hot!'_ I thought to myself as I watched her cooking "you going to come in here or stare at me a little longer" she said without turning around and I blinked "how did you know I was here?" I asked walking closer to the kitchen "brothers, I've learnt to know when they are sneaking up on me" she said and I smiled as I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed me neck "good morning to you too" she smiled turning her head to meet my lips as she kissed me softly. Our kiss continued to intensify before Bella pulled away "breakfast will burn" she said turning back to the stove, I leant against the kitchen counter and waited. I watched as she continued to play coy when suddenly she pushed the frypan off the hot plate, turned off the stove and turned around "okay you win" she said and my grin widened "knew I would" I said and she rolled her eyes as she moved forward.

I waited as she moved forward when suddenly she ran to the other side of the room "you didn't think I would make it easy for you. Did you?" she asked smiling and I shook my head before moving closer towards her only to have her duck away just in time "missed me" she said as she again moved towards the kitchen, I saw where she would move to next and I caught her, pulling her around and kissing her passionately as she responded almost instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

**BELLA POV**

I slid off the kitchen counter as Cooper went to answer the door, I did up two of the buttons on the shirt I was wearing as I moved over to the stove. I heard the door open and then clicking of heels "oh I can't believe someone who accuse you of that!" a female voice I instantly recognised said "and I guess Bella just up and left you, but don't you worry I am here for you" Ella said and a smile played across my lips "ah Ella.. I ah" Cooper stuttered as Ella came into the room walking backwards, I lent my elbows on the counter and crunched on a piece of toast. Ella spun around and her eyes widened "what are you doing here?" she spat and I smiled "just enjoying the view" I replied taking another bite of toast "want something to eat?" I asked politely "oh come on" she said holding her hands out to Cooper "you're still with it!" she cried and I could see Cooper getting angry "maybe you should go" I butted in and her eyes widened "don't you tell me what to do, this is Cooper's place and he wants me here" she said confidently as she lifted her nose in the air "no I don't" Cooper said and she looked shocked "but we've been friends for ages, she will just use you and dump you" she stuttered "Well that's a risk I will just have to take" he said and I smiled softly as Cooper directed her out of the house. I walked over to the hall just as Cooper entered again, wrapping me in a warm hug. I slid my arms around his waist and smiled as I felt him kiss my hair "I'm sorry" he mumbled and I shook my head "no don't be, I can handle her" I said and he laughed "and you know I would never use you" I said and he looked down at me "I know" he said kissing me softly.

**What did you think? I know this was all Bella and Cooper but the next chapter will probably have some Bella/Heath interaction along with everyone else being in it too. I am thinking of re-introducing the Harding family soon and then I have another idea that will most likely end this story but I am thinking of a sequel along with the COLA spin offs. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you liked it! Review, Dannielle xoxo**


	94. Confrontations

**Hey guys, got some more spare time! Aren't you lucky. (LOL) Firstly I would like to have a small rant if that is okay ;) I received some comments from readers who don't want Bella and Cooper in the story and just want Charlie and Brax, now I really do respect my readers opinions and love to hear what they think but this story – although a CHAX story was not created to be all about CHAX. Bella is one of the main characters of this story and Charlie and Brax are also part of that main cast. Now I have no problem with people having an opinion but please I do know what I am doing and I am the writer so please trust me and know that your comments are being read/heard and that I am listening and taking comments on board but I will ****not**** remove characters from my stories. I would also like to say a great big thank-you to all of my wonderful lovely loyal readers who review and send me wonderful PM's and who have really helped develop this story into what it is today because some of the ideas or what you think will happen next has given me the idea to write it that way so this story would have been a lot different without your help so thank you! As always please review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BRAX POV**

Heath, Bianca and the twins were all in the living room with Charlie and Mckenzie. Ruby and Casey were still away up the coast so the house was rather quiet with Bella at Cooper's most of the time so we loved having people over to create some noise and make the house warm again. I was just finishing making everyone coffee's when I heard the familiar sound of Bella's BMW pulling up out the front of the drive. I grabbed another cup down in case she wanted some coffee and carried the cups into the living room. I had just placed the cups down when Bella walked through the door "who was it?" she asked sternly "what are you talking about?" I asked confused and Bella sighed "which one of you told Cooper that he should dump me" she asked and my eyes widened "well certainly not me!" I cried shocked and she nodded "so it was you" she said turning to Heath who just stared at her "it wasn't to hurt you" he said finally and I shook my head "dude why would you do that! You don't think he did it do you?" I asked shocked and Heath shook his head "No I don't! But I don't think Bella needs anymore drama" he said and I nodded lightly "I guess" I mumbled "well isn't that my decision" Bella asked and Heath looked away "Belle, I was just doing what is right for you" Heath said and Bella snorted "no Heath you weren't you were doing what you wanted as usual, Heath you don't get it! I would never tell Bianca to leave you!" Bella spat and Heath sighed "you don't need the drama Bella" he said and she laughed "drama! This whole family is full of drama! I don't think it's me who you are protecting I think you're protecting yourself" she said and the whole room fell silent. Heath's eyes flashed and he stormed out of the room.

**HEATH POV**

I knew that I had done the wrong thing telling Cooper to break up with Bella but I just couldn't help it. I didn't want to see anymore drama in my family and Bella was telling the truth when she said that drama always found our family whether we wanted it to or not. I walked along the beach, the same thoughts running through my head over and over but giving in was not in the family genes, it was like we barely knew how to do it and I was certainly not one who did it often. I sat down in the warm sand and let the sun beat down on me as I watched the waves roll in hoping that with each wave and new thought would come and clear my mind.

**BRAX POV**

I was still surprised at what Heath had done, Bella and Cooper had been through so much together already I knew that they could get through this. But I also knew that it wasn't them who was the problem it was Heath, Bella was right when she said that Heath was the one who didn't want any more drama and while I can see where he is coming from it doesn't change what he did. I climbed the stairs to the second level of our house and quietly made my way down the hall until I came to a cream door – just like the other with a cursive letter I on the door. I knocked gently and waited until I had the clear to enter.

I smiled as Bella looked up from her book, she always had been a book worm, it was one of the reasons she managed to finish school so early but more than that it was something she did when she wanted to escape from what was happening around her. The number of books she read after her attack was astounding, I was almost sure she had read every book in the library but the love for it never seemed to cease "hey, you alright?" I asked and she smiled "fine" she said and I laughed "no you're not" "how do you know?" she replied and I nodded to the book "you always read when you want to escape" I said and she sighed "I just want him to get off" she said and I nodded sympathetically "we all do, Cooper is innocent and good always beats evil" I said and she shook her head "only in fairy tales Brax" she said and I frowned "where is the Isabella I know" I said and she reached out gently hitting my arm "she is right here only now she is Bella" she replied and I laughed reaching out and pulling her into a hug "you know Heath was thinking of you too" I whispered and she nodded "I know it just doesn't really help, he needs me" she whispered back and I smiled "now there is the Bella I know" I said kissing her head.

**CHARLIE POV**

"nigh mamma" Mckenzie said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes "night princess" I whispered kissing her head as I watched her slowly drift off to sleep. I shuffled into the bedroom and changed into my warm pyjamas, I heard the door open and Brax walk in. I turned around to see him sitting on the bed "what are you doing?" I asked and he looked up giving me a light smile "nothing, just spoke with Bella" he said and I nodded "everything alright?" I asked sitting beside him and folding my legs underneath me "yeah she is fine, she understands where he was coming from but she just needs to be there for him" he said and I nodded putting my hand on his back "it's tough for her" he whispered and I nodded "I know but Bella is strong, just like you" I said and he looked up at me "you're perfect you know that" he said and I laughed "well I try", he laughed kissing me gently "thank you for always being here" he whispered "always will be" I smiled as he kissed me again.

**What did you think of that chapter? I wanted to finish off with a bit of CHAX for all those who think they are being neglected. I am freezing cold down here and currently I think my fingers will snap off from the cold since they are the only thing except my face exposed to the cold air (INSIDE THE HOUSE, can you believe it!) Yes I am probably suffer frostbite but I do it all for you readers – ah what a sacrifice, although if I do get frostbite from typing then I won't be able to write my story anymore so I am going to go and warm up while you all review! Thanks guys, Dannielle xoxo**


	95. Drunken Nights

**Hey everyone, I am a little sad writing this because this will be my last update from Tasmania as I leave tomorrow! Yes, my holiday is almost over and it SUCKS! I wish it could last forever, I am having such a great time seeing my grandmother and seeing all the wonderful sights of Hobart, Tasmania (and the greater region) and the weather – although MUCH cooler than I am used to, is delightful. Such a refreshing change from the heat and sweaty, grimy temperatures I am used to! I am going to use this update as a little plug for a tour I went on today. Now if any of you or any of your friends are going to Australia then tell them they MUST stop by Hobart, Tasmania and go on the Yellow Boat Adventure Tours, they are boat tours (obviously) that take you on a trip around parts of Tassie, now there are two tours – the Bruny Island Tour and the Port Arthur Tour. Today I went on the Bruny Island tour and Oh My God! It was the most amazing, exciting, interesting thing that I have done, I got to see dolphins and albatrosses and the trip takes you around to show you the natural beauty but also to see the seals! They take you right up close to the seats and you can hear them making noise and moving around (although it stinks majorly!). It is really a great trip, just Google the Yellow Boats and I am sure you will find it, they are known world-wide and have won Tourist Awards and were ranked in the top 100 best trips in the world (something similar to that) Anyway enough of my bragging, as I mentioned I am probably going to wrap up this story by chapter 100 which will not have resolved Cooper's case but there will be a sequel so don't worry! Hope you like this chapter, I have tried to draw from personal experiences with loved ones going to jail (not for rape though! Geesh!) Please read and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was propped up on the couch still wearing Cooper's shirt with my legs across his lap. I watched as he chewed on his fingernails as he had been doing for the last few days "stop worrying" I said and he looked over confused "what?" he asked obviously unaware of what he had been doing "you're chewing your fingernails" I said and he looked at his hand "oh was I?" he said "yes you were which means you're nervous but you need to stop worrying and let Morag do her job" I said and he sighed "Bella it's had okay, if she can't make it go away then I will go to jail for a long, long time" he said and I tried to ignore him "don't think that way" I said more trying to convince myself "why not, it's a possibility" he said and I shook my head "no it's not, Morag will get you off" I said and he looked at me "and what if she can't huh? What then, I go to jail, you say you'll wait for me and then next thing I know I get a letter saying you've met someone else" he said pushing my feet off his lap "what!" I hissed totally confused "yeah well that's what will happen won't it" he yelled and I shook my head, I climbed off the couch and headed down the hall where I started to change. I heard Cooper following me but I didn't stop "what are you doing?" he said and I looked at him "what does it look like – leaving, isn't that what I am best at!" I cried and I saw him roll his eyes "oh come on, you're over-reacting" he said and I looked at him furiously "don't you dare!" I hissed as he moved forward "you know what, I should have known I would be in this on my own" he laughed and I launched my shoe at him, hitting him in the back "YOU JERK!" I screamed "you are such an ass, you think this is all about you did you ever think for one second that I am not only trying to convince you that everything will be alright but I am also trying to convince myself!" I screamed, tears falling before I could stop them "did you ever think for a second that I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like not to have you? Did you think that I am too terrified to even imagine you not being here to hug me and make me feel safe! No you didn't because as per usual you just fob me off as being a typical, dumb blonde girlfriend who only thinks about herself, well you know what you want me gone then done, I'm gone" I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I quickly jumped into the elevator and pressed the close button, narrowly missing Cooper who jumped away in time. I reached the bottom and heard his loud footsteps on the stairs, I speed walked across the car park and climbed into my car, flicking the locks and staring the engine. I watched Cooper in my rear view mirror as I drove away, looking defeated, lost and scared. I knew that he didn't mean what he said but I needed time to cool off and get over what he had said before I could go back.

**COOPER POV**

She left, just like that. I knew what I had said was out of line and harsh but I just couldn't help it, I was so nervous and scared about what would happen to me that I just lashed out. I hadn't realised that she had been feeling that way, I mean I knew she was nervous but I didn't know that she was that scared. I felt terrible but I knew that it was no use calling her now, she needed time to cool down and think rationally before I could apologise. I could not lose her, she was the only thing in the world that I had left, when I parents found out about the allegations they had told me until the truth – whatever it may be, I must have no contact with them. I still hadn't told Bella yet because I knew she would flip out, it was part of the reason I had been so stressed lately. I sat back on the couch and pulled the top off the beer, taking a big swig I felt the cool bubbles slide down the back of my throat.

I stumbled across the front lawn and cupped my hands around my mouth "BELLA!" I whispered loudly as I swayed on the grass "BELLA!" I whispered again.. still nothing "BELLA!" I hissed and I finally saw the light in her room flick on and I saw her beautiful outline in the window "COOPER! What are you doing!" she hissed down at me "I ca-w-me to see you-u" I slurred "why now!" she hissed back "because-cause-cause I needed-ed some dush courage" I slurred back "Dutch you idiot – wait there" she said and closed the window "wait Bella come-e-e back-k-k!" I squealed as I felt myself falling onto the grass. I heard the back door slide open as I lay on my back looking up at the stars, suddenly a pair of smooth, tan, slender legs were beside me. I looked up to see my girlfriend standing on the grass in the middle of winter in a pair of long pyjama pants, a long sleeve shirt of mine and a fluffy dressing gown. I blinked as I studied her face, she was mad, but also amused as she looked down at me "get up" she said holding out her hand. I grabbed her small, cold hand and yanked her down on top of me.

She squealed softly as she fell onto me her legs automatically sliding to either side of my body "we've done dis many times bee-fore" I laughed and she hit my chest "get up" she said sternly and I nodded climbing up off the cold grass and following her inside, I heaved a sigh as I felt her hand rest on my arm as she helped me climb the stairs "I wuv you" I mumbled as I tripped and fell onto the floor of her bedroom "Cooper be quiet!" she hissed at me and I laughed as I tried to stand up "take these off" she said tugging on my shirt sleeve "oohh I see were dis is going" I slurred and she sighed "no because they are wet and they have grass blades on them" she said as I shrugged out of my shirt and slid into her bed "Cooper I said you could sleep on the couch" she said pointing to the couch "I like it here" I sighed as I felt sleep overtaking my body "urgh fine" I heard her sigh as I felt her small, warm body slide in beside me.

**BELLA POV**

I woke up the next morning and carefully lifted Cooper's arm off of me and slid out of bed. A short while later I was running down the road, the cool winter wind brushing past my face and bare arms, the music playing softly in my ears as I felt my feet hit the pavement in a steady rhythm. I knew leaving before Cooper woke up was stupid but I didn't want to face him after last night, during the fight we had I had revealed things I promised myself I wouldn't and I couldn't face him until I could face my fears themselves. I stopped running as I reached the top of Stuarts Point and bent my body slightly over my knees to catch my breath. I stood up and gripped my hips tightly as I slowly regained my breath, the visions of last night running through my head. Cooper's arm sliding around my waist, his breath tickling the back of my neck and he breathed softly behind me, watching him as he laughed and smiled freely like he used to, watching him as he drunkenly stripped off. I shook my head, trying to block out the images that were rapidly becoming more and more inappropriate and pushed the earphones into my ears as I continued on my jog.

I ran up the drive to see Cooper's car no longer in it and let out a small sigh of relief as I stepped through the front door. I found the place empty and silent as I walked into the kitchen, my joggers clipping softly against the wooden floor as I opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of water, pouring myself a glass and taking a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down my throat as I noticed a note on the table. I smiled instantly recognising Brax's handwriting _'had a little visitor did we? Breakfast in the oven if you're hungry, cya later. Love you, Brax xo' _ dropping the note I placed breakfast in the microwave and pressed re-heat before heading upstairs for a shower. I walked into my room and stopped as I saw a bunch of bright gerbera's on my bedside table and a small note. I picked it up and read Cooper's neat handwriting _'I know why you left and it's okay, I'll always be here xo' _I shook my head a wave of guilt washing over me as I realised what I had to do.

**What did you all think? I know, I know it was all COLA but this last half of the story is about COLA and the troubles they are going through with the court case, but I promise there will be some CHAX or more Charlie as she will come into the story and have a little small plot of her own that will probably cross over into the sequel so stay tuned and don't give up on me! I am going to pack my suitcase for my flight home tomorrow (boo! I don't want to leave!) and head to bed so goodnight everyone and next time I update I will be at home! Review please :) Dannielle xoxo**


	96. Confidant

**Hey everyone, well I am back home for one day! I know! Tomorrow I am leaving again for a week or so for another holiday with my mum so again posts may be slightly interrupted but I will try and update as much as possible. This story is rapidly nearing its and it is becoming quite sad for me but I have promised a sequel and some spin offs so there is that to keep me and you happy. This chapter will have a little bit of COLA and a little bit of CHAX so hope that makes everyone happy. As usual please read and review. Thanks guys, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

I sat on the warm sand of the beach with Mckenzie sitting near me, playing in the sand with her spade. Her 1st birthday was only 3 weeks away, it was so hard to believe that she had been alive for almost a full year. Mckenzie was born shortly after Brax's birthday which would roll around next weekend and we were planning a party for each of them. I sat staring out at the ocean thinking of how much my life had changed. Just over two years ago I was single and struggling to raise my rebellious teenage daughter and now I sat on the beach, a happily married woman and mother of two beautiful, wonderful girls who I loved very much. A warm sense of happiness washed through my body as I watched over my little girl happily flicking sand into the air "sand mamma sand" Mckenzie cheered happily as she flung her spade in the air. I laughed and nodded as I pressed some sand into a bucket and tipped it over "go on, turn it out" I said and she wacked her spade down on the top of the bucket a few times before throwing her hands in the air "taa-daa" she squealed and I lifted the bucket up, revealing a perfectly compacted sandcastle "sells" Mckenzie giggled as she clumsily stood up as began to look for shells. I watched as she sifted through the sand as best she could, gathering a few shells in her hands and stumbling back to me "decate mamma decate" she said dropping the shells, I nodded and stretched out my hand, helping her to the sand as we began to carefully press shells into the firm sand.

It was getting closer to lunch so I started to pack up our gear "what doin mamma?" Mckenzie asked tilting her head "packing up baby, were going to have some lunch" I said and she instantly pouted and folded her arms over her chest "I wanna stay" she said firmly and I smiled "no princess we have to have lunch" I said and she shook her head "stay" she said and I shook my head "no" I replied continuing to pack up "stay" Mckenzie shouted and I looked at her firmly "Mckenzie Isabella Braxton do not shout at me" I stated and she shook her head "stay mamma" she said softer and I shook my head "no daddy is waiting for us" I said and she instantly smiled "daddy!" she squealed and I laughed nodding my head "let's go mamma let's go" she cheered standing up and running across the sand "MCKENZIE!" I called out and she stopped turning to face me "Yeah" she said and I laughed "it's this way" I giggled pointing in the opposite direction as she nodded once and began walking in the direction I was pointing.

We walked into the restaurant about 5 minutes later and I watched as Mckenzie stopped on the top step of the enterance and looked around the restaurant with her hands on her hips, a serious look plastered across her tiny face. I watched as she looked for Brax, she spotted him walking out from the kitchen with the accounts book in his hand "daddy!" Mckenzie squealed as she bounced down the steps and ran towards her father, her arms flailing around as she stumbled towards him. I smiled as he turned to look at her, a grin spreading across her face as he crouched to his knees and held out his arms for her as she continued to run towards him. I laughed as she ran straight into his arms and Brax let out a mock oomph as she slammed into his chest and she looked up into his eyes "daddy hurt?" she asked softly and Brax smiled "no daddy's fine" he said and she nodded "good cause me hungry" she said and I laughed "hi" I smiled as Brax stood to his feet, Mckenzie tucked into his side "hi" he said as he kissed me softly "no" Mckenzie said putting her little hand on my mouth "my daddy" she said and I smiled "yes I know he's your daddy" I said and she nodded "good den" she said and we both laughed "wa's so funny?" she asked and I just shook my head "nothing little one" Brax said kissing her forehead as we walked over to our usual table on the balcony.

I cut Mckenzie's slice of pizza in half and watched as she tried to shove the whole thing in her mouth "did your Uncle Heath teach you that?" I asked shaking my head and pulling some of the pizza from her mouth "what's this about her uncle Heath?" Heath said from behind me "Hefie!" Mckenzie cried stretching her arms out "hey little princess" he said picking her up and kissing her cheeks repeatedly "Hefie" Mckenzie said wrapping her little arms around Heath's neck as he sat in the chair beside me and settled Mckenzie into his lap "hey Charlz" he said and I smiled "hi Heath, where's B?" I asked looking around "ah she is having a meeting with Gina about when she can go back to work" he said and I nodded "what will you do with the twins?" I asked and he tilted his head "well she wants them to go to day care four days a week and I will look after them the other day" he said as he fed Mckenzie some more pizza "and you don't sound too happy about that" I said and he again tilted his head "mm well I mean I just thought she would want to be a stay at home mum" he said and I nodded "you know like you" he said and I smiled "not everyone wants to be a stay at home mum" I said and he nodded "I guess" he said "I plan on being the manager of the new restaurant so that I have something other than Mckenzie to keep me busy" I said and he nodded "I am positive that just because B wants to go back to work doesn't mean she doesn't want to be a mum" I said and Heath's eyes widened "oh no I don't think she doesn't I just feel she is a little distant sometimes" he shrugged "okay well why don't you talk to her?" I asked and he looked unsure "I don't know" he said and I smiled "Heath you two need to be able to talk to each other if you want to get married" I said and he nodded "you're right" he said just as Brax joined our table.

**Okay so hope you liked that chapter. This chapter is number 96 which means that there are only 4 more chapters left in this story! EEEKS, I know this chapter was short but I am seriously tired and want to get some sleep before another early morning! So please review everyone and tell me what you thought! I assume that most of you will be happy this is a CHAX chapter, so hopefully I have pleased most of you - for the moment at least! :D Okay so again please review. Night! (or good morning wherever you are) Dannielle xoxo**


	97. Fatherly Guilt

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy, my mum has just gotten back and we have been really busy trying to get set up and organised again. I am still away and will be for a while yet so there may be some lack in updates so please forgive me :D I actually started writing this chapter last Tuesday! And am just getting around to finishing it today! I know so slack but this is the first moment that I have had spare! This is chapter 97 which means only 3 more chapters left in this story before it is all over :( but as mentioned previously there will be a sequel and spin offs so stay tuned and enjoy the rest of these chapters! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the bench overlooking the beach when I felt his eyes land on me. I continued to stared ahead as I waited for him to make the first move. I finally felt him move towards me, just standing behind me, staring. When finally "nice out there huh?" he said and I turned to look at him "yeah but you don't surf" I said as he moved around to sit beside me "how you been" he asked as I felt his gaze land on me "what do you want Cooper?" I asked looking over and meeting his gaze "I want you back" he said and I laughed "yeah until the next time you wake up on the wrong side of the bed" I heard him sigh "no I didn't realise that you were feeling that way, you just seemed like you were in denial and I just couldn't help but think of all the bad outcomes" he said as I felt tears prick my eyes "you don't think I thought of them, all those nights when I was lying beside you and you were sleeping, I would listen to you breathe and wonder if I would get to listen to that in a few months. I just never told you Cooper because I was being strong for you" I said and I felt him touch my hand "and I know that now, you need to tell me how you feel it is how we will get through this together, we need to be there for each other" he said and I shook my head "I've tried Cooper but we just keep fighting" I sighed "but if we talk to each other more often then maybe we won't fight as much, I mean we will always fight I mean we are two very strong willed individuals but we have something, something that I am not going to let go of without a fight, so please, give me another chance" he said as he suddenly crouched down in front of me "please" he begged as he held my hands tightly "get up" I smiled as I leant forward to kiss him.

A short while later I was lying on the warm sand, Cooper's arms linked around my shoulders, mine resting on his knees "nice day huh?" he said and I smiled into the sun "perfect" I replied when I felt Cooper move "no don't more, I'm comfy" I groaned as he stood to his feet and scooped me into his arms "COOPER!" I squealed as he ran down to the water dumping me into the cold, salty sea water "oh you are so going to pay" I yelled running through the water towards him, I leapt forwards pushing him sideways as he fell into the water, resurfacing a few minutes later only to find he wasn't there. I wiped the water off my face as I looked around, suddenly I felt Cooper's arms wrap around my waist and lifted me into the air, I squealed, laughing as he placed me back on the sand "move in with me" he said and I stopped laughing "what" I asked stunned "yeah" he said, his hands still linked around my waist "where did this come from?" I asked brushing hair from my face "well I was going to ask you the other day but…" he said trailing off as I continued to remain quiet "what are you thinking?" he asked as I looked back to him.

**CHARLIE POV**

I watched as Mckenzie took one of the aprons from the hook and tried to wrap it around her waist. Brax walked out of his office and smiled as he looked down on our daughter, he knelt down beside her and tied the apron around her waist before kissing her nose causing her to giggle "order p-wease" she said holding out her hand "okay I'll have a water please" he said and she nodded before walking over to one of the waitresses Alisha and tugging on her skirt. I shook my head as Alisha turned around and smiled down at Mckenzie "yes missy" she said and Mckenzie pointed to Brax "he want water" she said and I laughed as Alisha nodded "okay can you tell him I will bring it right over?" she asked and Mckenzie gave a firm nod before walking over to Brax "she get it soon" she said and Brax laughed, ruffling her hair "okay miss" he said. Mckenzie walked over to me and looked up with her cute, innocent green eyes "me hungy mamma" she said and I nodded "okay hop up here then" I said patting the chair "me tired , hep" she said stretching her arms out, I laughed as I lifted her into the high chair.

I had just finished my lunch when Alisha came over to collect the plates "seems the little one is tired" she said nodding to Mckenzie, I looked over to see my daughter asleep with her head in her food "shit!" I gasped carefully lifting her head up as Alisha took the plate away, I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face just as she began to stir "no finish yet" she said and I laughed "I think somebody is tired" and she nodded "mees too, you tired mummy?" she asked as her eyelids fluttered "yeah baby, mummy's tired" I said as I carefully lifted her out of the high chair and carried her towards Brax's office "hey" I whispered as I pushed the door open "hey, oh she crashed has she?" he asked getting up and walking towards us "yeah she fell asleep in her food" I said and he laughed softly "well that is saying something, did she finish it?" he asked and I shook my head "well that is definitely saying something" he said and I laughed "what time do you think you will be home?" I asked and he shook his head "I don't know we have just had another stuff up with the orders due tomorrow so I have to try and get that sorted and the rosters and pays" he said running a hand through his hair "well do you want some help, I can get Ruby or Bella to look after this little one?" I asked and he shook his head "no you relax, I'll get it sorted and try and get home as soon as I can" he said and I nodded quickly kissing his lips "night sweetheart" he whispered kissing Mckenzie's forehead.

It was just after 7pm and I looked over at Mckenzie who was nodding off to sleep "come on baby bed time" I said as her head flicked up and her eyes popped open "no me wait for dada" she said and I smiled "okay then" I said pretending to turn my attention to the T.V, I watched from the corner of my eye as her head started to droop and her eyes slowly closed only for her head to bob up again and her eyes briefly open. I waited another 15 minutes before she was completely asleep before gently scooping her out of her Dora beanbag and heading towards the stairs just as the headlights from Brax's car flashed through the window. I made a detour to the kitchen to grab her bottle of water before returning to the living room just as Brax walked through the door. I put a finger to my lips and motioned to a sleeping Mckenzie "she was waiting for you" I whispered and I saw a sad look cross his face "here" he said holding out his arms as I carefully transferred her to her father. She stirred lightly and her eyes fluttered open "dada" she mumbled "yeah baby I'm here" Brax whispered as she snuggled closer into his chest as he climbed the stairs, me following closely behind. I watched on smiling as Brax carefully took Mckenzie's socks off and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her tiny body and kissing her forehead "fuzzy" she mumbled sleepily and Brax smiled as he grabbed the fluffy stuffed bunny from the end of her bed and tucked it under her arm "good night my princess, sleep tight. Daddy is sorry he isn't here lots" he whispered and I frowned sadly as I watched Brax's guilt become more and more evident as he watched our daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed, her 'Fuzzy' bunny tucked under her arm, not a care in the world.

**Okay not very long but hopefully this is okay. I wanted to show a bit of what most parents – usually mothers feel when they have to work to provide for their families. My mother experienced this and I wanted to bring it into this story as it does happen a lot and I haven't really shown anything about the tough times of parenting so I decided that since Charlie isn't working I decided to use Brax and I felt it would be perfect because it shows a side of Brax that isn't often seen and I wanted to explore that and it may or may not be solved by the end of the story. So please review and tell me what you thought and if you like what I am doing. Review please, Dannielle xoxo**


	98. Planning

**Hey everyone, chapter 98 only two left! I decided to get a head start since I am going to be away for a few more weeks and write this chapter just after writing chapter 97 so I won't be too far behind! Hope you like this chapter and enjoy your day/night! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BIANCA POV**

I was sitting in the lounge room surrounded by bridal magazines, the twins were sleeping upstairs and Darcy was at school. Heath and I had picked a date and have decided to get married in 5 months on the 9th of March. Charlie was coming over in an hour to help narrow down locations while I tried to pick my favourite colour. I had already decided to ask Charlie to be my maid of honour and I planned on having Darcy as my junior bridesmaid along with Jayden as the pageboy and Imogen as the flower girl. By the time the wedding arrives the twins will have already turned one and they should be walking, I wanted to ask Ruby, Bella, April and Leah to be bridesmaids and I knew that Heath would be asking Brax and Casey. I was staring at a pile of fabric swatches trying to decide if I like sunny side up yellow as much as I liked blazing star yellow. The doorbell rung an hour later and I breathed a sigh of relief as I hurried over to the door "thank god you're here" I sighed as I pulled Charlie into the house "oh hi to you too" she said as I hugged her tightly "I need help choosing everything!" I gasped as I lead her over to the living room "what is the difference" I said exasperated as I held up the two yellow fabric swatches. Charlie laughed "don't worry I was the same, you've decided on yellow?" she asked as she placed her bag down and found a spot on the floor "yeah well I thought it was kinda like my personality, I like being happy and stuff" I said and Charlie nodded "I couldn't think of a more perfect colour" she said and I smiled feeling more comforted having my best friend with me.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was stirring in the sugar to the coffee mugs while Bianca settled the twins upstairs. I carried the mugs into the living room and set them on the table before quickly stacking the magazines in order of being already read and not yet read and stacked the fabric swatches in colour piles so it was easier to sort through. I put all the yellows and whites to one side and put the box so not to stress out Bianca too much and had just managed to put all the scrunched paper balls in the bin when Bianca came back into the room "oh honey you didn't have to do that" she smiled as she looked around at the noticeably tidier living room "no it's fine besides now we can actually see what we are doing" I said as I knelt down on the cushions "hey I wanted to ask you something" Bianca said as she joined me on the cushions "yeah" I said as I took a sip of my hot coffee "be my maid of honour" she said and I choked, I had figured she would ask me but not right now, I coughed as I tried to clear my throat "you okay?" Bianca asked as she patted my back trying to help me swallow. I settled my coughing and turned my attention to my best friend, a smile spread over my face and I wrapped her in a hug "so I take that as a yes" she laughed and I pulled away a stunned look on my face "what else would I say!" I squealed as I pulled her back into a tight hug. We turned back to the piles of magazines and colours and continued making decisions.

It was almost 5 o'clock when I finally walked out of Bianca's front door "it's been fun B" I smiled as I gave her a quick hug "yeah sure sorting out my bridezilla moments" she said rolling her eyes "hey you were there for me" I said and she nodded before kissing my cheek "thanks for your help" she said and I nodded before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards my house. I parked the car and began to walk up the driveway when I heard a familiar laugh, I smiled as I got closer I could hear the words coming from my daughter "Dor-wa the exp-owra, come on Dor-wa! Boots! Doooooorrra!" she squealed and I laughed as I walked into the living room to find Mckenzie spinning around in circles holding onto one of Brax's hands while he spun her around "come on dada – mamma" she said as she caught sight of me and came running over, wrapping her little arms around my legs and hugging them tightly. I smiled and lifted her into my arms "hey princess" I said kissing her nose "where you ben?" she asked and I laughed "I've been with Aunty Bianca" I said and her face lit up "Bee! Where is aunty B!" she squealed wriggling wildly as she slid to the ground and began to frantically search for Bianca "no honey she isn't here she is at her house" I said and she stopped and nodded her head "right we go there then" she said firmly before walking out of the house.

I followed her out the house and down the driveway "no Mckenzie I promise we will go see B tomorrow" I said and she stopped and turned around "you pro-w-mise" she said and I nodded "okay den" she said and walked back towards the house.

**BELLA POV**

I had told Cooper that I would move in on a trial basis to see if we could do it. I had already bought over a few bags of stuff and I was watching TV in the living room. If I was completely honest I wasn't sure if this was the right thing but I couldn't bear to say no so I agreed on a trial. I just felt as though it was way too soon for us to be moving this fast and that it may hurt us in the end. I had the apartment to myself as Cooper was having a meeting with his lawyer in the city and wouldn't be home until morning. I spread a blanket over myself and curled up on the cushy sofa as I watched my favourite DVD.

The bright light that was beaming into my closed eyes woke me, I rolled over and rolled straight off the couch onto the rug with a thump "shit!" I mumbled as I slowly stood to my feet and made my way to the kitchen to find the high tech coffee machine already making a cup. I sat at the table outside and tucked my legs underneath me as I sipped my coffee and munched on my toast before heading for a shower and changing into a pair of electric blue short shorts and a white tank top. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I walked into Angelo's and up to the bar "how was your first night at Cooper's?" Heath asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes "he was in the city so pretty good" I said and he shook his head "hey you free today?" he asked and I nodded "yeah why?" I asked and he smiled "you think you could help us out?" he asked and I shook my head "yeah sure" I said walking behind the bar and grabbing an apron.

**Okay I know that last bit was pretty boring but I just needed something to use as a filler to lengthen the chapter a bit. Hope you liked it anyway and please review, I will try and update soon but please review. Thanks, Dannielle xoxo**


	99. Turning 30!

**Hey guys, I have found a bit of time to write the second last chapter. This chapter and the next one will be fun and happy –hopefully. Well that is what I am hoping but I am writing this before I write the chapter so who knows what will happen! I also want to say YAY I reached 500 reviews! I didn't even realise that I was near 500! So thank you to lazza77 for getting me over that 500 mark. Hope you all like this chapter and please don't forget to review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT]: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

It was the night of Brax's 30th birthday party and I knew he wasn't very excited but I was determined to get him in a good mood. "MAMMA!" I heard Mckenzie yell from her room, panic filled my body as I raced out of my room and into Mckenzie's to find her standing in front of the mirror with her hands on her hip "honey what happened!" I gasped as I looked around the room "nofing I don't know wat to wear" she sighed and I let out a laugh "that's all your okay?" I asked kneeling down beside her "mmhm" she nodded "mamma hewlp pwease" she said and I nodded "okay baby let's get you sorted" I said taking a hold of her hands.

An hour later and Mckenzie's room looked like a bomb had hit it "dwont like it" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest "come on baby mummy's got to get ready soon" I sighed looking at my watch "MUM! I'M HERE!" Ruby yelled from downstairs "UP HERE!" I called back and Mckenzie looked at me "Wuby here?" she asked and I nodded "WUBY!" she screamed just as Ruby walked into the room wearing a pale blue floor length dress with a tie-dye pattern and a diamond bracelet "yes miss muffet?" she asked ruffling her hair "need help with wat to wear to dada's party" she said and Ruby laughed "just like mummy and me" she said and Mckenzie nodded "Mum you go get ready, I'll help her" she said and I smiled "thanks hon" I said as I headed into our bedroom.

I spritzed on some perfume and checked myself in the mirror one last time. I had decided to wear a bright orange mini dress with a diamante detailing under the bust, a pair of black stilettoes, a plain black bangle and a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. I had my hair lightly waved and my make-up smokey. I walked into Mckenzie's room to find Ruby sitting on the bed "she picked something" she said tiredly "come on baby girl show mumma what you picked" I said sitting beside Ruby. Mckenzie walked out from behind her changing screen in a pale green princess dress with small white Daisy flowers on the skirt and a pair of white ballet flat shoes "mamma like?" she asked with her cute Braxton smile "mamma loves" I said kneeling down and wrapping her in a tight hug "mamma squishy Kenzie" she said and I laughed letting her go and pulling her back "does Kenzie like what mummy picked?" I asked standing up and twirling "mm, dada gonna like that" she said and I laughed "I think he will like yours too" I said kissing her head and holding out my hand "we go now?" I asked and she gave me a firm nod "yep you ready Wuby?" she asked and Ruby nodded "lets party girls" she said and Mckenzie cheered "yeah! Let's party!"

**BELLA POV**

I was standing in front of the mirror trying on my dress, it was a long sleeve black mid-length mini with a lace panel along the back. I was trying desperately to zip it up but my arms just wouldn't reach. I heard the front door shut and breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out of my heels and walked into the living room. I saw Cooper's bag on the chair so I headed into the kitchen where I found him standing in front of the sink staring out the window "hey" I said and he jumped slightly "sorry didn't mean to scare you" I said and he shook his head before turning around "why are you so dressed up?" he asked and I stared at him "you don't remember do you?" I said and he looked at me for a moment "what anniversary did I forget, I promise I didn't forget on purpose" he said holding his hands up and I laughed "I got you trained well, no it's not an anniversary it's Brax's birthday today, we've got his party tonight" I said moving over to stand in front of him "oh shit yeah, what time" he asked tipping his head back "not for a few hours yet I was trying on my dress, help me would you" I said turning around and holding my hair back as he zipped it up "looks good" he said as he kissed my neck "nah not now" I laughed "you need to shower" I said and he smiled against my neck "shower with me then" he said and I shook my head "nup I showered before besides if I do you won't actually shower" I said and he groaned "come on give me something" he said and I sighed turning around and kissing him passionately "there" I said giving him a smile and walking out of the kitchen.

"COME ON COOPER!" I called from the wardrobe as I slid my earrings in. I had paired a pair of electric blue pump stilettos with a blue bangle and a pair of diamond earrings "yeah, yeah" Cooper sighed as he walked into the closet "can we just stay home" he said and I shook my head "no this is my brother honey" I said as I turned around "like?" I asked and he nodded "yeah you look hot but I prefer you without anything" he smirked and I shook my head "maybe later if you're lucky" I said and I heard him groan as I grabbed my blue clutch and headed for the door.

We walked into Angelo's and the room look great, the lights were dimmed and there was a band set up in the corner, there were silver and black balloons everywhere and fairy lights around the balcony. Charlie was standing at the bar with Brax and Ruby and Casey were playing with Mckenzie at one of the booths. I walked up to Brax and kissed his cheek "geeze Brax getting old" I said and he rolled his eyes "oh come on princess cheer up at least you get to get wasted" I said and he nodded just as Heath and Bianca walked through the door with the twins and Darcy. Within half an hour the place was packed. Irene, Colleen, Marilyn, Roo, Hervey, Sid, Dex, April, Indi, Romeo, Sasha, Xavier, John and Gina were all here. The band were a huge hit and Brax was certainly downing the beers as the time passed the little ones passed out and soon Charlie was nursing a sleeping Mckenzie while Bianca was nursing Imogen and Ruby cuddling Jayden, Darcy was asleep on Casey's lap and Cooper was begging me to go home. I checked my phone and realised it was 12:30 "guys were going to go" I said kissing Brax's cheek and repeating the same actions with each of the remaining people, giving my nieces and nephew a kiss on the forehead.

The ride home was quiet and I could tell Cooper was distracted "hey I forgot to ask how was your meeting" I said and I felt Cooper tense "don't want to talk about it" he huffed and I slammed the breaks "what the hell are you doing!" he cried shocked and I turned the engine off "don't fucking do this! You either tell me how it went or you can walk" I said and he sighed "it didn't go well" he said looking away and I softened "you need to tell me" I said and he nodded "they say that the girl still won't change her story, I'm looking at 5 years – minimum" he said as I noticed tears forming "oh baby that won't happen, you have to think positive okay" I said hugging him and he nodded against my neck "I'm sorry" he whispered and I shook my head "no don't say that, you didn't do anything wrong okay" I said and he nodded again. He pulled away and I re-started the car and drove off not saying a word.

**CHARLIE POV**

I tucked Mckenzie into her bed and kissed her forehead, she had crashed about 9 o'clock and I had been nursing her ever since. I walked into our bedroom to find Brax dancing around the room drunkenly to the soft music "remember this song" he slurred and I smiled nodding as I watched my drunk husband dance around the room to our wedding song "of course I remember" I said moving forward to try and stop him but instead he ended up pulling me into his embrace "dance with me" he mumbled and I sighed nodding as he slowly moved us around the room. I could smell the strong smell of alcohol on his breath as it poured through his skin, suddenly Brax was falling and I was falling with him. We landed with a thud on the floor, me on top of Brax. I looked down to see that Brax had fallen asleep standing up and that was why we had fallen. I laughed as I got to my feet and tried desperately to haul him to his feet, he was much heavier than me but lifting a one year old I had gotten a bit stronger and managed to get him to his feet, he lent his weight on me and almost sent us flying again "be my babyyyy" Brax sung drunkenly "won't you bee my gurllllll" he mumbled and I laughed as I hobbled over to the bed, quickly pulling back the covers and dropping him onto the bed, I removed his shoes and unbuckled his belt "okay Mrs Braxtonnn" he slurred sleepily and I laughed "not tonight birthday boy, tomorrow I promise" I whispered and a boyish grin spread over his face, I laughed as I pulled the covers over him and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed before sliding in beside my big strong husband and snuggling up close to him the smell of alcohol strong in the air but also the smell of love and affection.

**BELLA POV**

We walked into the dark apartment and I flicked the lights send a flood of white light into the room "I'm going to change okay" I said as I stepped out of my shoes "mm" Cooper mumbled as he made his way over to the couch and slumped into it "hey" I said walking over to him and sitting on the couch beside him, tucking my legs underneath me "promise me you will stay positive okay, you can't believe that you might go to jail we have to enjoy the time we've got okay" I said gently rubbing his hand "yeah your right we have to have fun while we can – you never know we may not need to worry" he said and I grinned "that it!" I said kissing him before hopping off the couch and heading towards the bedroom.

I put my shoes on the rack and unzipped my dress revealing my black lace balconette bra and pantie set, I smirked as I quickly removed my earrings and bracelet before heading down the hall "hey I was wondering…" I said walking into the living room to find Cooper sitting in the same spot only now watching the TV "mm" he said not turning around "maybe you want to do something else?" I suggested moving closer to the couch "like what?" he asked still not turning his attention away from the TV "I don't know… me?" I suggested quickly sliding onto the couch and across his lap, his attention quickly snapped away from the TV as he looked me over "mm" he said as his fingers slowly slid up my legs towards the centre of my underwear and back up my stomach "sounds like a very good idea" he said smirking "was hoping you'd say that" I whispered cheekily as he kissed me forcefully.

**What did you think? This is the 2****nd**** last chapter and it's a little longer, the next chapter will probably be about the same length maybe a little longer since it is the last one. Did you like the ending? I wanted to end on a kind of hot and sexy note… hope that came across! The next chapter will be set about a fortnight ahead and I won't be giving away what will be in it! Stay tuned and please everyone review, I haven't been getting many lately and since this story is nearly over I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads could review – even if it is just a few words! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please, please review! Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: I finally figured out who I sort of based Bella off, if any of you have recently seen a picture of Delta Goodrem then you now know what I imagine Bella to look like only with green eyes and brown streaks in her hair and of course her hair is straight! Of course I don't imagine her identical to Delta, in my mind she is different looking in face shape etc. But Delta is the closest that I have gotten so far in finding a celeb who looks similar to my image of Bella. If you don't know who Delta Goodrem is then firstly (where have you been living!) next thing to do is Google 'Delta Goodrem 2012' and you will see what I mean, she is absolutely gorgeous plus she is such a role model, when she was 19 she was diagnosed with Hodgkins Lymphoma and not only beat it but has overcome it in the public eye and come out fighting and better than ever. It has been 7 years I think she had cancer and is now happily working her way back up the music charts! Anyway please review! Dannielle xoxo**


	100. Mckenzie turns 1

**Well this is it! The final chapter of Picture Perfect! Oh My God guys, I cannot believe that I have made it to 100 chapters and have over 500 reviews, seriously when I started this fic I had NO idea that people would like it, it was just an idea that had been rolling around in my head since I started seeing the Braxton's on TV and reading all of your fics has given me the courage to write and publish my ideas and your constant support, help and kind words has given me the courage to continue writing with more CHAX and COLA fics coming your way! I would like to take a minute to mention a few reviews/writers who have helped me immensely throughout the creation of this story – beebee483, you have reviewed all 100 chapters and each of your reviews are kind, honest and friendly. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Nikayla – you were one of the reasons I started writing, reading some of your stories gave me so many ideas on the things I could create if I just tried so thank you for help and your lovely kind words! **

**Seriously guys I would never have carried on with fiction after the first chapter if it wasn't for the reviews I received, the wonderful, kind and encouraging words that I received inspired me to continue writing and you have stuck with me throughout adding my stories and me to favourites lists. It seriously means a lot that you guys have enjoyed reading the creations that have come from my slightly overactive mind. I never once, and still don't think that I am much of a writer but I know that if I try I can achieve the things I never thought I could so thank you very, very much! It is sad to end the story that started it all but of course as the saying goes all good things must come to an end and unfortunately for Picture Perfect this is the end, there will be sequels and spin offs so look out for them, they probably won't be listed under Charlie and Brax but rather with no main characters so not to pressure which characters I must write about more. I have not yet decided on a title for the sequel but I will make sure to put in capital letters that this is the sequel to Picture Perfect so that you all know where to find me! :D Thank you again for all your support and I hope to hear from you again in the near future, as usual please review for the final time :'( Chao for now, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT]: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_**2 weeks later**_

**BELLA POV**

I woke up alone and cold, I rolled over to find that Cooper's side was still messy but empty. I looked at the clock that read 10am and sighed before heading into the bathroom for a shower. I dried my hair and changed into my red underwear before deciding I was getting fully dressed just yet. I walked down the hall my small feet padding gently against the cold tiles and into the kitchen where I found Cooper standing at the kitchen bench talking to some of his friends, unfazed I continued towards the kitchen. Cooper looked up and his eyes widened "hey um sorry I forgot to tell you some of the guys came over" he said seriously trying to get me to go change "its okay, hi" I said smiling at the three stunned guys sitting at the counter "ah hi" one of them said "ah Belle this is Josh, Alex and Tyler" he said introducing each of the attractive young men. I nodded giving them a smile before looking back to Cooper "can you help me for a minute?" I asked sweetly and Cooper nodded following me out of the hall and into the bedroom. I shut the door and spun around "get rid of them" I stated and he just looked at me "why?" he asked confused "because I can think of better things for us to be doing then entertaining your friends" I said "oh come on you always win at this" he groaned and I smiled moving forward I slid my hands under his shirt and over his rippling muscles "I know" I whispered standing on my tippy toes and kissing him, his hands slid to my waist as he held me close "okay you win – again" he mumbled and I smiled before moving to the side. I headed into the bathroom as I brushed my hair while I waited, Cooper returned a few minutes later and quickly spun me around and lifted me onto the bathroom sink "done" he whispered as he kissed me roughly "you know there is a bed just over there" I mumbled and he nodded "yeah but this is more fun" he replied and I smiled as he kissed his way down my neck quickly removing my bra as he went.

An hour later I was still sitting on the bathroom bench, I now had Cooper's shirt on but my legs were still firmly wrapped around his waist. I dropped my head back as Cooper kissed my neck, I giggled as he touched a ticklish spot "ticklish are we?" he mumbled as he kissed down my body "mm" I moaned as I pulled him back to me and kissed him "I'm going for a shower now" I whispered trying to push him away "nah ah we aren't done here" he smiled cheekily as he lifted my legs around his waist "seriously again!" I asked and he looked at me "you don't want to - okay" he said quickly running his fingers over my centre and backed away "oh that's not fair" I moaned and he laughed "I know" he replied and I sighed "what are you waiting for?" I asked and smiled as he once again moved between my legs "I've missed you like this" I smiled and he nodded "I know" was all he said.

**CHARLIE POV**

Today was the day of Mckeznie's birthday party. We had wrapped all her presents in bright pink wrapping paper and tied them with white ribbon, Brax and I were lying in bed thinking about last year when we were waiting for her to arrive when suddenly there was a slight knock at the door in came Mckenzie, she burst through the door and struggled to climb onto the bed, Brax grabbed her arm and lifted her up and she squealed in delight "it my birday" she squealed as she bounced on the bed wildly "yes princess" I giggled as Brax pulled her down and hugged her tightly "Happy Birthday baby girl" he whispered kissing her face as she giggled in delight "Happy Birthday little one" I smiled giving her a tight hug "tankoo where my presents?" she asked excitedly clapping her hands together "come on then" Brax said scooping her up and carrying her downstairs.

I watched as Brax set Mckeznie down on the floor and held her hand as she skipped down the stairs "WOW!" she squealed as she saw the mountain of pink presents in front of her "BIG ONE BIG ONE!" she squealed running over to the largest present and ripping off the paper "BARBIE!" she screamed jumping up and down in front of her Barbie Dream House "you like baby?" I asked and she nodded wildly "yeah, yeah, yeah! Tankoo mamma and daddy" she said hugging us both before returning to unwrap her other gifts. Soon there was a mountain of pink paper even larger than her presents, I watched as she happily played with her Barbie dolls and sat waiting paitently while Brax took the plastic from her presents. Ruby and Casey came down the stairs each carrying a pink present "morning birthday girl" Ruby said and Mckenzie looked up a grin spread across her face "WUBY!" she squealed running over to her and hugging her legs tightly "dat for me?" she asked cutely pointing to the presents "yes they are" she said kneeling down and handing it over, Casey doing the same. They watched as she pulled at the paper revealing a cute set of yellow jeans and a white top with a cute daisy cartoon on the front and a pair of matching yellow Mary-Janes "wow thankoo Wuby" she said happily hugging her tightly "your welcome sweetie" she replied as Casey passed her his gift "next one little one" he said and she grinned eagerly as she tore at the paper to reveal a large drawing pad and a set of coloured pencils and crayons "new colours tankoo Uncie Case" she said hugging his neck "your welcome bub" she said as she ran to show us her new stuff.

A few hours later and the house was set up for her party. The backyard was decorated with pink and white balloons and coloured streamers, tables were covered with bright tablecloths and a big jumping castle was set up in the back. The pool was filled with bright pool toys and food spread over a large table, mosquito netting covering everything. The door opened and in walked Bella and Cooper, Bella was wearing a pair of pale blue denim short shorts and a light green loose tank top with a white bikini underneath "where is the birthday girl?" she called and Mckenzie came running around the corner "Aunty Bella!" she squealed running towards her, Bella quickly scooped her up and kissed her cheek "someone excited?" she asked and Mckeznie nodded giggling and kicking her legs "well happy birthday baby girl" she said handing Mckeznie a present wrapped in shiny pink and silver paper "oooh pretty" Mckenzie cooed as she carefully tried to remove the paper "not ripping this one?" I asked and she looked up shocked "paper too pretty mamma!" she exclaimed and I laughed "oh of course" I said nodding as she continued to remove the paper revealing a pair of hot pink dress up shoes and matching dress she had seen a week ago, she let out an excited squeal and leaped into Bella's arms catching her off guard "guess you like them then huh?" she said as Mckenzie kissed Bella's cheek "tankoo, tankoo, tankoo aunty Bella" she said as Bella placed her on the ground "your welcome missy" she said as Mckenzie jumped up and down.

**BELLA POV**

A few hours later and Mckenzie's party was in full swing, I laughed as Mckeznie dragged Heath onto the jumping castle and made him play. Everyone sung Happy Birthday loudly as Charlie bought out Mckeznie's Barbie cake, she tried hard to blow out her candle but Brax ended up helping her without her knowing, the cake was shared around and Mckeznie decided she wanted to open her presents so the deck soon became covered in coloured wrapping paper. I was standing beside Cooper his arm draped loosely around my waist as he drunk a beer with my brothers when suddenly Heath and Brax tensed up "what the hell are you doing here?" Heath spat angrily causing everyone to go quiet and turn to look at the middle aged man standing at the side gate "I just came to see you all again" he said and Heath shook his head angrily "get lost" he spat and Bianca stood up "Heath what is going on?" she asked and Heath just stood angrily staring at the man "Isabella you look so beautiful" the man said as I stood more alert and confused, Cooper tightened his arm around my waist protectively as Casey moved into view "Casey haven't you grown" the man said and Casey look just as confused as me "who are you?" Casey asked and I looked to a stunned, not moving Brax "Brax who is he?" I asked and Brax uttered the words that made my legs weak "dad" he said croakily

**THE END!**

**I KNOW, I KNOW! I am mean but I had to keep you interested in the sequel somehow! I will be writing it soon and posting it hopefully in the next 24hrs, also I am going to try and write those sneak peeks for the COLA spin offs and send them out to my winners . I am so sorry that I haven't done that yet I have just had a lot going on and have been too distracted with finishing this story which I have now done! I cannot believe it, this is my last Author's Note for Picture Perfect! Well again Thank you to all my amazing readers and reviews without you this story would not have happened so please one last time review for me! Thank you and goodbye for now, Dannielle xoxo**


	101. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, yes I know you probably thought this was another chapter of Picture Perfect but no that story has been finished and now it will probably be most used when I want you guys to know about a new story I am writing or need you opinion! Now the sequel for Picture Perfect is not yet up but my COLA spin offs are up and ready to be read, they are called: **_

_**Fight For US and Forget Me Not**_

_**So please check them out, I have uploaded the second chapter of Forget Me Not just before and am going to try and get the second chapter of Fight For Us done and posted by tomorrow at the latest so please read them and tell me what you think of them! **_

_**Also on other news I have written a one shot that I mentioned in one of my author notes for this story and it is about what happened the night that Bella was attacked and a bit about what happened after. It is called The Night That Changed The Braxton's.**_

_**Now I don't know how many people read it but I've only had one review and that was from the lovely Nikayla who gave me the idea for the story so thanks Nikayla! If you could check it out and drop a review it would be awesome! Well I will put another note on this story when I am getting ready to upload the sequel to Picture Perfect – I would give you a name but I haven't picked one out yet! Sorry! I know bad me :D Anyway please have a read of my other stories and let me know your thoughts!**_

_**Thanks again my wonderful readers and reviewers!**_

_**Dannielle **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
